The Uzumaki Chronicles: Rising Tides
by ShadowsEdge96
Summary: What if Naruto was trained by Itachi and Kurama early on in his life? What if the Uzumaki and Namikaze hid a dark secret about their clans? Watch as Naruto rebuilds himself from a broken boy with a shattered soul, to the beginnings of a warrior of legend, and start on a path to find both the pieces of himself, and his origins. Rated M for violence, gore, and sexual themes/lemons
1. Beginning Wake

**Aaaalrighty then, so the revision is now complete, and the story is up to date. I will warn any new viewers right now though, this story is NOT for everyone. I do a SHIT LOAD of descriptive writing in this story, as well as many other things. And when i say A SHIT LOAD, i really mean it. Some people think it's shit, a lot of other's think it isn't, you're an individual, you're entitled to your own opinion, just please don't take out your anger and whatnot out on me; it hurts my feelings.**

**This is my 'first' original fic, i have like four other one's now (probably only three on my profile, I'm probably counting the one's i haven't posted yet because I'm too lazy to keep track of my own fics, sue me...but not really). Anyway, for the veteran readers of Rising Tides, you'll find that not much has been altered _content _wise but it has been restructured pretty hardcore. Also, I've done a different take on Naruto's ermm...'confliction'. I don't wanna spoil anything for the new viewers.**

**That being said, and as I've said before, this fic is a testing grounds of sorts, and is pretty much open to any and all suggestion. THAT being said, however, i don't appreciate flames (no writer does), so if you don't like the way the story progresses, I'll be very sad to see you go, but please move on. Seriously. And also, please don't skip the AU's, that's pretty annoying. Especially when they usually carry critical info as far as the story goes.**

**Disclaimer: I wish i owned Naruto, but i don't...outside of my dreams that is. But shhh, don't tell anybody i said that.**

**Warning, this is a pretty dark beginning.**

**I'll also be giving you a heads up whenever 'shit gets real', or when there will be a lemon coming up. Yes, there will be lemons. Don't be a little kid and cry to mommy and daddy because you read 'smut'. This story is rated M for reasons. Because sex,blood, gore, and a ton of war. You have been warned. Keep note that my approximation of 'dark' is VERY different from others as well, just saiyan...like what i did there? No ? Damn...**

_'This is usually the character's thoughts, but italics are also used to put emphasis on words, or because someone's voice is altered by external forces'_

**'Bold is Kurama's voice, and jutsu. Italics have the same application towards her voice. Also, conveniently forget i said the last part of the last sentence, you're not there yet.'**

* * *

**Chapter One: Beginning Wake**

The night was cold in Konohagakure.

But for the ninja that called the village hidden in the leaves their home, it was business as usual.

The streets were empty, save for the occasional drunk and beggar. Lights were sparse, and far in between as most homes were sound asleep at three in the morning. The shifting shadows of the Anbu patrol disturbed no one as they made their rounds, keeping watch over the peaceful village.

Well, in ideals at least.

The faces of four Kage's looked over the entirety of the village like titan gargoyles. Their faces unique to the one next to it in both shape and headwear. The fourth face looked the kindest out of the bunch though. A sort of passive mask was etched in the stone, giving the man it was modelled after a look that showed just how much the spikey-haired kage had treasured the village he had protected.

Out of the sea of darkened buildings, only one stood out. At least, only one had stood out to a passing Anbu patrol.

Leaning fully into the soft embrace of his chair in the Hokage's office, one of the men whose face was carved into the monument overlooking the village sat behind his desk. Sarutobi Hiruzen was shifting through letters and notes stiffly after being informed by his most trusted ninja, the Anbu captain, of something that had every fiber in his being lock up in anger, and hate…and regret.

"You are certain the villagers are the cause?" the old war veteran asked in a hard and tired tone. He really didn't want to believe what he had just heard. Truly wishing that it was just some sick joke that the Captain of his Anbu was playing at, hoping that he had just cracked under the pressure of his own life.

A kneeling man in an Anbu uniform lifted his head, his dragon mask hiding the entirety of his face with only his gravity defying grey hair giving any details of his identity.

"_Leave me alone_…" the dragon-masked captain recited in a monotone voice. Though Hiruzen could hear the hidden sea of anger lurking just beneath the surface of it, "_Go away_." The masked shinobi's fists clenched noticeably, and if his hands weren't covered in fingerless gloves, they would without a doubt show quivering white knuckles, "_Not a monster._"

The grey haired Anbu let out a silent sigh, "Those were just the start of what I could make out on the walls and floors of his room. All of it, written in blood, and not a sight I would mistake."

Hiruzen closed his eyes, and swallowed the guilt of a night he would _never _forget. The two stayed silent, before the tired voice of an equally tired old man barely spoke above a whisper.

"Go."

Hiruzen didn't need to open his eyes to see the nod that he got in return, and the swift exit that followed.

For a while, the Sandaime simply sat there. Letting the silence of the room engulf him as the gravity of the situation set in. He was a moving statue of emptiness as he got back to the pile of paperwork on his desk that never seemed to end. Turning over pages of reports that he wasn't even retaining as he read them.

Over and over again he read through bits and pieces of the title-less papers, putting them down and flipping to the next one without a blink.

Each paper he read through, he skimmed each line but registered none of it in his head. For minutes that seemed to be hours, the old man stared numbly at the blurred pages until he finally stopped with a sigh.

And was held hostage by himself.

He couldn't ignore it anymore, feeling the clawing sense of being watched, and soon found his eyes staring weakly into the framed picture of the Kage who was meant to replace him. The Yondaime.

The blonde spikey-haired man in the picture was an undisputed mirror, albeit a fully grown version of the boy that he had the pained and shame filled responsibility of personally admitting to Konoha's Hospital.

In a near robotic fashion he had the son of one of his most treasured friends placed in his personal medical room to make sure, most regrettably so, that no further harm would come to the boy that had worked his way into the deepest crevices of his long since battered heart.

Hiruzen's faced grimaced as he drank in the photo of the young kage, smiling in the picture, as he hugged his pregnant red-haired wife from behind.

"This isn't what you wanted…" Sighed the now aching leader, "…And I've allowed it to come this far." The former mentor of Konoha's revered Yellow Flash forced out with a weighted whisper, the likes of which were only allowed and meant for himself. "He was supposed to be a hero to the village. . . not the village's vent for revenge against the _thing _that forced you to make your sacrifice."

The once calm and collective man who analyzed and planned everything before he so much as stepped in and out of his office, suddenly smashed his desk in splintering halves with a forceful grunt and failed attempt to keep his frustration from reaching the surface.

The reality of failing one of the closest friends he ever had and would have was made obvious on his brow, and placed a weight on his shoulders that should've been there from the start. He had allowed his closest friend's child to be tormented to lengths that should never have even been _possible_.

So disgusted with himself was he, that the old veteran couldn't so much as feel the burn of the sake he was now gulping down. A bottle of fine product that he hadn't laid hands on since the day he had bought it.

The bottle he was supposed to share with Minato after he and Kushina settled in their home as a family, with their child resting in the nursery they had built in preparation for becoming parents.

Furious, he brought a leg up past his shoulders and whipped it down, obliterating one of the newly formed halves of his desk. But he wasn't finished, as soon as he smashed the desk, he spun on the foot he had kicked down and sent the metal lamp that stood next to it flying into a nearby bookcase with a very noticeable dent in the middle. As well as embedding it a good number of inches within the wood.

With a few regaining breaths and a brim filled cup of sake, the now determined man sat back down into his chair, and proceeded to rest his wrinkled forehead upon the support of his right palm. "This ends today" signaling the loyal Anbu who instinctively left they're lord to his thoughts, the old kage cursed his title and wished that there hadn't been so much for him to do.

For this night could have avoided if not for the destruction left in the Nine-tailed fox's wake. That, however, was no excuse. And he knew it.

Upon ordering his guards to return they, without a moment's pause, trailed alongside and behind him as he once again continued to tear at himself with his frustrated and self-loathing thoughts as he made his way to go pay a visit to the hero he was entrusted to watch over.

"Forgive me, Minato. . .Kushina."

The weary hokage entered the Konoha hospital and made for the room that was designated for his personal use.

"It wasn't supposed to be this way."

* * *

_The sounds of a child's labored breathing and running water could be heard echoing through the empty hall leading to a bathroom, the light from within it flickered on and off as if it were possessed._

_The walls of the apartment were bare. As were the floorings, even the bedroom only had a single mattress with a ruffled blanket crowded at the foot of it. What would be the living room only held a single coffee table, and a chair that was thrown off to the side with only a single leg._

_The door to the entrance of the small one-bedroom apartment was sealed shut. Two of the missing chair legs were nailed into it and the section of wall beside it, keeping the door from being opened. The other was being used in an attempt to barricade the only window in the somewhat spacious room, going across the shattered panel of glass from one bottom corner to the top._

_It was all done poorly, and red finger and handprints stained much of the surface of the legs, window sill, and door._

_Footprints of the same red rust-like color littered the ground, as if someone had been pacing around aimlessly. Though if one took a closer look, the faded murky footprints were much too small to be that of an adult._

_A harsh gasp hissed from out of the bathroom, and a small frail figure emerged from the room. _

_The dim light of the old lightbulb flickered in and out still, but revealed a floor smeared and seeming flooded floor coated with a thick crimson liquid, and the small frail body left a print behind with each bare step._

"_*hic* S-stupid *hic* stupid!"_

_A boy no older than five years of age stumbled down the hall, his body fumbling from one wall to the other as he kept losing his balance and tripping over his feet. Carelessly slipping on the remnants of the blood that he was trailing from the bottom of his feet, and leaving crimson streaks along the walls where his hands were being dragged on them to keep himself steady._

"_W-why won't they just *hic* me alo-*cough*-ne?!"_

_The boy clenched his head in agony. His wrists and forearms showing many jagged cuts that were starting to scab over, and other bloodstained lines depicting areas that he had cut before, but were now healed over without a mark._

'Demon!'

_The boy shuddered as his eyes darted across the empty space in front of him, quivering in instant horror, "N-no…" he muttered weakly._

'Murderer!'

_His body was quivering now, with his shaking legs just barely able to keep him up, "I-I'm Naruto…" he protested aloud_. 'I'm not a murderer!'

_The voices of the villagers had come back. They'd been plaguing his thoughts for a while now. Beatings, shunning, and name calling. The whole bit. Now though, he couldn't even escape the hell of his life in his dreams anymore, the villagers had found a way to torment him in them too._

'You damn demon-brat, get out of my store!'

_Tears were streaming down his face, making the dried blood that was smeared on his cheeks and chin, drip down along with the small liquid trails coming out of his eyes, "I-I'm Uzumaki Naruto..." he wasn't a demon! He didn't do anything wrong!_

_He sniffed again as his breathing became erratic._

_The image of a man holding a thick piece of wood approached him, and his head snapped to the side as he turned his body with the blow he received, only to be sent down to the floor by another image that had appeared behind him, with his leg still sticking out in front of him._

'I won't disgrace this home with your presence! It's because of you that the orphanage doesn't have any more room!'

_Naruto curled into a ball, and clenched the rusty kunai tight in his trembling hands, "I didn't _do_ anything!" he cried out, and shielded his head from the incoming blows of the villagers._

_An older man who was missing an arm kicked him in the face._

'YOU killed my daughter!'

_He yelped in pain from the blow, "I didn't!"_

_A young teenager with a Konoha headband stomped on his stomach._

'YOU killed my sister!' _He choked out the air in his lungs as he hugged his midsection, "N-no!"_

_A man with burn marks on his face and neck kicked him on the side of the head with enough force to make him flip the other way._

'YOU killed my family!'

_More images started to crowd around him. Everywhere he looked, all he could see were the hateful eyes of the villagers, and faces turned into snarls of rage as more and more closed in on him._

_Their voices melded together into a roar that he could hardly make out. All he could hear in his head was_ _'You!'. A little girl holding her toy away from him protectively glared at him._

_You_.

_A rebellious looking teen smirked as he watched Naruto pick himself up from the floor, just like he did when he had pushed him down the flight of stairs at the park._

_YOU_.

_His head was bleeding after being hit with a large rock, and the woman that he had asked for help looked at him for only a second before turning around. Completely denying that he even existed._

_**You**__._

_They were in his face now. Prying Naruto's little hands away from his eyes, forcing him to take in all of their hate. Punching, kicking and cursing his name at the top of their voices. Finally, his eyes flashed red and his pupils turned to slits as he raised the rusty kunai up in reverse._

**YOU!**

_Fire seemed to shoot through his veins as his vision blurred, and the only thing he could feel now was anger. His small heart thundered in his chest, the adrenaline flowing through his body making him numb to everything but the one's doing harm to him._

"I didn't DO **ANYTHING**!"

_His voice a menacing growl that should not be able to come out of a child's body, Naruto plunged the rusted blade into the hand that was hitting him and pinned it to the ground. Making sure he could hear the opposing limb hitting the floor with force._

_The voices stopped, and the villagers disappeared. And then…nothing._

_Silence engulfed the apartment as Naruto's harsh panting slowed, and gazed down to see that the hand that he had stabbed was his own. His eyes shook, still glowing red as he stared at his hand dumbly, before he could hear the voices of the villagers coming again._

_Fearing another onslaught coming, he clenched the kunai tighter, and dragged the blade down._

"**Raaa**aaa_aaa-!_"

* * *

"*Gasp*!"

Naruto awoke with a terrified intake of air. His small heart beating erratically as he woke up expecting a fist or at least a rock to be flying his way.

His body felt tired. Exhausted. And his head felt like it had a hot nail going through the middle as he gripped the sides of his skull in pain. The echoing sound of dripping water filled his ears, and Naruto's young mind slowed to a standstill, as he felt the moisture of warm liquid underneath him.

He was there again, the part that lay within him that he had visited multiple times over the duration of his…escape. This time though, it was different. It wasn't like it had been before where it was as if he were floating outside of his body and looking on into black nothingness.

No, this time he was there. The smell of calm and subtly shifting water reached his child's nose and threatened to go in it with each time he bobbed in the warm water. A sort of peace befell him. As if there were no way anything could hurt him so long as he lay still and let the water he was floating in hold him up, as would an equally calm lake or pond hold up a leaf. But something else was different about this place…he couldn't quite pin it down.

Vibrations in the once still water alerted him to a presence. And the sound of shifting movement perked his ears. Subtle to the point as if there were an invisible wind playfully weaving through the leaves of a tree, the young boy found himself listening to the sound of a deep turbulence. The likes of which he had heard before, coming from himself at any given time he so chose to listen.

It was the drawing and release of breath. The simple and most unthought-of action one could make. Except this one was different.

For it was not his own.

The breathing he was hearing didn't seem too far away, but the length of time it took for a single breath to be drawn, made whatever it was that was breathing seem limitless in size. Naruto knew that whatever the breathing belonged to, it was big enough to make him appear miniscule in comparison, that much was clear.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity spent laying there, Naruto started to pick himself up.

As if rising from the ground for the first time in his life, and taking another age for him to find his feet, Naruto finally stood up. Steadily as if expecting something, or _someone_ to appear before him that he hadn't met for a very long time. The whole thing was strange to the blonde, the expectance was something he hadn't yet experienced, and would find that what followed next would be something that he would never forget…something that he would never wish too forget.

The deep and warm breathing sounded out once more as the small, and now ant like boy when compared to the behemoth that dwelled not too far for comfort from him, began to turn his head to take in the both majestic, and petrifying sight that waited not one foot behind gargantuan iron bars. The pillar-like beams of metal seemed to disappear into the distance of the forever going black that he could only assume was the ceiling of whatever place he was in.

Azure blue eyes met blood red as they seemed to peer into his very soul, his very source of being and with a final exhale of breath, pushed his expressionless mask back and replaced it with a look of shock that could stop the largest boulder from free falling to the earth if it were caught in his gaze.

"**So. . You've finally come." **A deep, mountainous voice bellowed out like gentle thunder. And made his whole body thrum in tune with each word spoken, **"As I have been expecting you, to make my acquaintance."** A massive body slowly emerged into dim but well enough view for the wide-eyed Uzumaki to see perfectly within the darkness of the titan sized cage.

Piercing crimson-red eyes gained a rim of black fur, and the rest of the hidden figure was revealed to be a body of orange fur of monstrous proportions with a red tint. The upper portion consisted of a very human like torso that turned into that of a regular fox passed the mid-section, and ended at the swishing of nine, equally sized if not larger in length, fox tails that seemed to carelessly sway from side to side. Their nonchalant sway looked as if they were all moving for the sake of just moving.

All in all, the being behind the gate was a force of nature in pure size alone. A fox, the likes of which only heard in bed-time and scary stories, lay outstretched in front of the five year-old boy who could do nothing but stare back with eyes wide enough to be mistaken as diner plates.

The Kyuubi No Yoko, the bijuu whose name would set off any alarm within a 100 kilometer radius, stood not 20 feet from him.

"**Though you are a good deal earlier than I had first expected you. .how peculiar." **The massive and near mythical being chimed nonchalantly with a deep and almost resonating voice, the likes of which could be mistaken for kami himself.

The giant eyed the boy who still stood frozen, with a curious gaze. Whether out of fear, shock, plain awe or even a combination of the three, it didn't matter to the kitsune. As if reading the boys blank mind and an attempt to reset it, the being spoke again, **"What. . nothing to say or scream?"** the great fox mused with a slight twitch of an ear, and a sly foxy smirk of mischief, **"I'm hurt."**

The body of pure and immense power lazily spoke as the blond shifted from shock to confusion. A deep chuckle and near laugh could be heard as the fox sat on its haunches, peering down at the insect like human boy that stared almost straight up with his mouth agape, trying to say something but the words could not make their way out.

"**You have no need to fear me boy. If I truly wished you dead, you would be so already." **The bijuu's tails flicked in agitation, **"If not for me, your futile attempts to end your pathetic life would have had you passed on already." **The enormous fox spoke with a visible look of growing annoyance appearing on its fur clad face, **"Which you will pay for when the opportunity arises, as soon this is over with."**The nine-tailed fox continued in a matter-of-fact tone as it's human like hands tapped the flooded ground in patient beats.

At this point, saying the boy was clueless as to what was going on and how he should react would be the understatement of the century. Naruto had absolutely no clue where he was, why the Kyuubi who had been thought to be dead was there in front of him in what looked like a prison, and to top it off, he had no idea of how to carry on a conversation with the godly fox.

As if it could read his thoughts, the giant kitsune nodded with a smirk, **"All excellent questions kit, might I say that I must commend you for not replying with anything **_**stupid**_**." **The way he said it was as if he had expected him to reply with something cliché like _uuugh wh-wha-what are you _or _a-are you the K-kyuubi?! _, which made Naruto grow a quick flash of balls for a moment.

"Oi Furrball, just because I'm barely old enough to enter school doesn't mean I'm stupid." The tempered Uzumaki retaliated with somewhat of a lethal glare (for a 5 year-old that is), the 'Furrball' as he called it shot him his glare and what little fight he had was again surprisingly reluctant to leave him.

"**Hmm. . impressive for a brat." **One giant ear twitched, **"You pass for now." **The Fox stated as he retracted his glare and replaced it with a look of minor, and an 'I have no other option' sort of approving look.

"Umm. . pass what Fur-ermKyuubi?" '_I can't make him mad, he'll squish me'_, answered the once more surprisingly intelligent boy who had enough common sense to _not_ piss off the tailed-beast who's nostrils were more than 3 times the size of his body.

Speaking of nostrils, the Bijuu smirked a foxy fang revealing smirk and snorted at the small boy's remark, '_**It's going to be rather interesting with this one'**_, thought the fox in its head. **"You pass as possibly being worthy to be my potential container," **Replied the kitsune with a puzzled looking Naruto gazing up into his eyes with a look that caught his attention.

It appeared as if Naruto was also hearing whatever was happening outside of his mind, the Kyuubi had noticed the whispers that had started up a few minutes ago, and were slowly growing in volume and frequency.

Both took the time to tune each other out and see if they could get a clearer input of what was happening around them.

**~Outside Naruto's mindscape~**

"Hokage-Sama…," Began a male blond shinobi who's appearance seemed to be worrisome for a certain senior citizen…who needed no cane to beat some sense into anyone who dared tried to cause a hair to go out of place on Naruto's head.(Though it would take the eyes of a Hyuuga to detect a change in the spiky forest that made up the top of his head)

The shinobi seemed to be distressed because of the small boy currently slumbering in the bed not three feet away from where he was sitting in Hiruzen's private hospital room, "If what you're telling me is true. . how do you plan on dealing with his aim of becoming a shinobi? With his mental state being in this condition, there's no telling what could happen should he be allowed into the academy." The teal-eyed man reasoned.

This really wasn't what Hiruzen wanted to hear, sure Naruto was in a fragile state but with this shinobi's help, perhaps that could be changed, "Inoichi, please just do this for me. . . not as a shinobi under my command, but as one the few who have my _absolute_ trust and can call me friend." the old kage pleaded tiredly. He hadn't slept since he admitted Naruto into the hospital the night before. It was well into the morning now.

Inoichi, the head of a clan of ninja who specialize in ninjutsu of the mind and capable of altering, destroying, and in some cases even implanting memories within other shinobi if they so choose to.

Some of the more experienced within the clan could also invade the mind of other people, giving them access to their memories and psyche. A skill that have them the ability to make friend turn on friend, a useful and intimidating tool in battle.

Inoichi found his current situation particularly difficult however as a shinobi of the interrogation unit, his professional opinion would be to deny Naruto _any_ chance at becoming a ninja. Simply because of the danger he would pose to his comrades since he was now clearly suicidal. And at such a young age as well.

With that being said, the seasoned ninja was torn because of another factor. The Sandaime, his leader, trusted friend, and not to mention the one who bore the name _The Professor_ because of his extensive knowledge and ability to see things through. He had just asked him to basically erase the events of the previous night and allow this suicidal, no, five-year old suicidal boy a chance at becoming a ninja.

A profession where life depended on other ninja to have your back without question, and the same in return. A mentally damaged ninja would get you killed in no time if given the opportunity, and the Sandaime was asking him to do just that?

Thinking hard on it, Inoichi came to the conclusion that not once has the Hokage ever lead him or the village astray. Even when the opportunity presented itself for him to rule with an iron fist came along during the wars, the Sandaime proved true his loyalty to his village.

His decision was made, he had never doubted his leader's intentions or reasoning, and he would not start now.

**~In Naruto's mindscape~**

"**It seems we will have to save this for later kit, it's time for you to go back and make sure nothing will happen to your body. Lesson number one, even in sleep your senses must be alert as if you are not." **And with that, the fox slowly faded away into darkness from which Naruto had originally gotten into the landscape of his mind, which he took to calling his _mindscape _as he exited out.

The feeling of floating was upon him once again, though this time it felt as if he were on a cloud, if he could imagine what a cloud felt like.

Slowly opening his eyes, Naruto found that the dim light in the room was enough to sting and irritate his eyes, as if the amount of light he needed to see was much less than what was being allowed into his twilight veiled room.

The next thing that he took notice too was the fact that what should have been whispers before, he could now hear as if they were normal spoken words. If that wasn't odd enough, he could also distinguish the _slap-_like sound that resonated when someone smacks their hand into water.

His irritated eyes looked up to see an I.V. , the source of the annoying crack every time the liquid dripping from the bag dropped into the section where the tubing went up his arm.

'_Well that's new.' _Thought the little blonde as usually a _drip _would be the sound that he would hear coming from something like that, not a amped up clap.

Though what woke him, fully woke him next was the stench that threatened to blow his brains out of his head from the headache it was giving him,_ 'Jiji really needs to brush his teeth!'_

"Very well Hokage-sama, I'll get started," Inoichi bowed and turned around to get to work, but was immediately shocked still.

Sitting up on his bed, and who should be completely out for well over a week after what had taken place not 10 hours ago, was the very boy Inoichi had been asked to give a 'mental tune-up' while he was unconscious. Not knowing what to do, the interrogator ninja immediately turned to his leader for instructions.

Hiruzen couldn't believe his eyes.

What was once a little boy on the verge of death and damn near the same color as the bed he was laying in, now was propped up and fully awake. Looking around as would a little kid surveying unfamiliar surroundings, just as he should for he was, in fact, supposed to be just that. A little kid.

Then, it hit him just like the smell of his surrogate grandson's blood had the night before. _'The Kyuubi'_. Taking everything within him not jump up and rush in to embrace the boy in a hold that could quite possibly put him right back to sleep, the old veteran rose an eyebrow and voiced the only words he could form at the moment.

"Naruto-kun. . how are you feeling this afternoon?" hoping not to startle the boy in any way after such an experience, though he was only there to see the aftermath of it.

Naruto stood in his propped up position for a few moments before turning his little head towards his grandfather figure, and the sight that Hiruzen bore witness to broke his heart more ways than he could count.

What came into view was a face not belonging to your average, bounding with energy toddler.

What looked into the old man's eyes was an expression that could make even a dead man look away, for the sight was not normal to see on one so young. The dead-panned face that was once one full of radiant laughter and joy that could cheer up a fellow toddler who had lost his favorite toy, now stood lifeless.

As if the candle that lit up his face and eyes had suddenly been blown out. And it was almost instantly followed by an imitation of that former face.

Like a clear mask had been put, Naruto's face turned from still and without a spark of life, to a hollow imitation of his once usual smile. The sight was truly tearing the old kage apart with every fake emotion displayed and sound aloud as the boy began to speak and forced the war veteran to struggle to keep the frown from appearing on his wrinkled brow.

"Hey Jiji," the obnoxiously loud boy sounded out with a now empty replica of his famous ear to ear grin. Upon continuing his sentence, Naruto proceeded to change his expression to that of a confused look, and arched his eyebrows, "Where am I?"

At this point, Hiruzen didn't have the slightest idea of how to answer his surrogate grandson's question, fearful of how his reply may cause the small boy who, if he hadn't have carried him out of his personal hell, appeared to be perfectly healthy with not a scratch on him.

"You are in the hospital Naruto-kun."

Not one second after his words were allowed to escape him did the boy's face undergo a rapid storm of emotions. A face that should only appear on one who has witnessed true terror and agony…such as the old survivor himself. "Do you remember how you got here Naruto-kun?" The Sandaime dared ask.

Inoichi was now once again stuck in-between decisions, not knowing if his request to alter the tortured boy's memory was still valid. Though something told him to stay put and see how it panned out.

The smaller blonde who could only look down in shame and defeat slowly, as well as painfully replied in a regrettable whisper, "…_Yes_." At this point there was really nothing Naruto could really do or say to get him out of his current situation.

The once almost ghost-like illusive boy who could slip through and in-between a village whose sole purpose seemed to be to seek him out and give him his daily dose of hate and blame, found himself unable to slip by this time.

The only thing Hiruzen could ask was a three letter word that would decide the broken boy's fate. A boy who he had grown to love as his own.

"_Why_?"

The single worded question would set in motion a line of events whose ripples would be felt across the elemental nations…and the fabrics of the world itself.

The tiny blond looked directly into the veterans eyes, with eyes that should not belong to one so young.

A look that could make even the healthiest and fullest flower wilt and wither as if a plague had been set upon it. Eyes full of defeat and sorrow, the depths of which one could only achieve through years of unending pain and torment.

A short and simple answer was given to the short, and simple question.

"…Why _not_?" Naruto replied. Sending the lurched forward body of the leader of his village immediately into the full support of the chair he sat on.

The old war veteran looked at him with a loss for words, not knowing what to ask or even say tot that. Not knowing even how to continue what he had set out to do.

About to let loose another sentence, he was stopped dead in his tracks by what Naruto had to say next, "I know what I have inside me Jiji." The young blonde began as his expression shifted into a state of blank stillness, "It's why the village hates me."

Hiruzen looked on at his adopted grandson in both astonishment and horror. Astonishment that he had found out, but horror as his thoughts drifted to just _how _he had discovered the truth of his burden.

Now sitting on the side of the bed and straightening his posture, Naruto spoke again. A cold, icy tone beginning to form as his words spilled into the dull silence of the hospital room, "I'm not going to let them make me do it again." the boy's face was etched with determination, and his eyes held scorn with a hint of underlining hate in them, serving to both reinforce his statement and effectively _scare_ the old man with the almost coin flip change of emotion and body language.

An occurrence that almost never occurred to the old time veteran.

Tiny hands bunched up bits of the plain white hospital blanket as Naruto clenched his fists. And an all too familiar presence made itself known…though it did not show. It didn't have to, for the old war hero could _feel_ the tailed beast in his grandson's shadow as his small body shook with anger. The limited light in the room seemed to dim as Naruto continued, "I'll never let them hurt me _again_!"

Had his eyes not been the deep-blue that they were, the old man could have sworn he could make out the blurred image of the kitsune that was sealed within his grandson, making its presence known as the shadows behind the eerily still Uzumaki seemed to quiver and fluctuate like smoke as he imagined the commanding presence of the great fox staring him down. And only the stress of metal being compressed and glass shattering, broke the unending silence that consumed the room.

If this was the power of the fox as he was sealed, one could only imagine what it was like when it was in no such prison. Glancing behind Naruto out of the corner of his eyes, the Sandaime could see the handy work of the boy's hatred for those who had led him to his self-infliction.

The I.V. the hospital had Naruto on was all but operational, the pressure from his anger had made it compact on itself as if it were in some sort of press. A plausible side-effect from being attached to the boys arm via needle.

Hiruzen could do nothing but sit there and continue to stare at Naruto with his still unwavering look of fearful shock. Of all the years he had lived. Of all the years he had fought. Of all the years he had spent conquering, and surviving everything that was thrown in his way. All that time proved for not, as he had absolutely no idea of what action to take.

Looking back at one of his only true friends. He signaled for the man to sit down. Something was telling him, that his request…would no longer be necessary.

The next couple of weeks would hold supervision and constant observation of his behavior. Naruto knew that his kage grandfather-figure would be watching him close. But it wasn't a troubling matter to him anymore.

It wasn't like he ever had trouble staying under the noses of ninja before.

* * *

**Alright, made a few slight changes to the AU to let people know the story is no longer under overhaul, but the same rules apply from before.**

**Am i repeating my mistakes (to the veteran readers who restarted the story, some people do that, including me which is why I'm putting this)?**

**Are the scene changes so far a little jumpy, or workable?**

**How is my current style of write? Is it ok, or do i still need to do some adjusting?**

**And lastly.**

**What do you faithful readers whom i am eternally grateful for _really _want me to keep from the original take?**

**Changes in the first chapter won't impact the story much, but the next three will (Which will also be back up to my usual 20-30k word count. I didn't want a long first chapter) I'm aiming for the next three chapters to set the foundation of the story, but i can always break it up into bricks that'll pile up as the story progresses. I personally like that way better, but this isn't just my story, it's all of yours as well.**

**So, please review as it really helps my writing and it gives you all a chance to get involved with the story's development. Like i said, it's your story as much as it is mine. If you have any questions, comments, or concerns feel free to p.m. me. I reply back to EVERYTHING, so please, make yourself known.**

**Updates will be coming out soon, so please stay tuned.**

**Happy reading my friends :)**


	2. The First Steps

**Aaaalrighty then, the story is no longer under overhaul, but for the new readers here, let me know what you think ne? And if you skipped the previous AU, hopefully you didn't this time around.**

**Soo, you guys know the drill. Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter Two: The First Steps**

Waking up from a rather unpleasant dream of reliving the time he had spent in the same apartment he had woken in, only in a much more far-gone state, Naruto found himself sitting up and saying good morning to no one in particular. A habit that he'd had for as long as he could remember. It was a comfort thing, he supposed. The comfort of having someone to greet him in the morning.

Even if it was himself.

It had been about a week since he had been allowed out of the hospital after his attempt on his own life, and he found himself at a loss at what to think. His head was empty. Void of any feeling or thought. The only thing that existed in his mind at the moment, the only thought he could hear clearly in his head.

Was live.

The only question was…how exactly was he supposed to do that?

He had nobody. Nobody to look to for guidance. No father to show him how to will his way through the hell that was his life, and no mother to tell him loving words to keep him motivated.

He was all alone. Right from the start.

Naruto got up from his small worn-out mattress and headed into the bathroom to wash up. He said nothing as he started running the cold water into the half stall, half tub of his shower. His apartment complex was abandoned, and that meant that any maintenance was halted since no one wanted to go near the 'demon'. The water was either freezing cold, or steaming hot. The mornings, usually cold.

The light was working properly now, and he went on to wash the drowsiness of waking up from his body. Well, that's what he would have been doing anyway.

The small blonde was wide awake, and clear headed even at six in the morning. The last time he had glanced at the clock in his room, the hour had been four…and that was before he finally decided to lay down to try and sleep.

Had he been day dreaming?

"There's no blood. And the kunai that I got from the training grounds is missing."

Naruto looked around. Noticing the distinct lack of any and all traces of the would-be kind Samaritans that had cleaned his blood stained walls and floors. He nearly missed the absence of the thick, slick sap of coagulated blood going around in trails. The smell of iron, and spice was gone as well.

"Jiji must've had some of his Anbu clean up."

The small boy spoke out loud to himself. It wasn't like anyone was around to judge him, or do anything to him. It made him feel like somebody was with him, and he didn't care what people thought of him anymore anyway. Not when he was somewhere that was his domain. His place to control.

With his morning shower done, Naruto put on some clothes to head out for the day. A simple black T-shirt with a red spiral on the back and dark-orange shorts to go along with his navy-blue sandals. Hiruzen and Inoichi had explained to him that if he had any chance of still becoming a shinobi for Konoha, he would need to be mentally stable, and evaluated to make sure that he would be fit for duty.

The entry age of the academy was six. That meant that he only had six months to prove to the two veteran ninja that he was mentally healthy.

Or at least pretend to be.

And so, with nothing better to do, the Uzumaki headed out to have a stroll through the village that hated him.

A village that he hated with equal or more intense measure in return.

**~In the hokage's office~**

It was a relatively peaceful and non-eventful start of the day for the Sandaime as he had created a few shadow clones that reluctantly burdened themselves with completing all the paperwork on his desk while he caught up on lost sleep and contemplated on what actions to take regarding a certain Namikaze, and Uzumaki heir.

His dreams were plagued with visions of what he had seen in that cursed apartment of his surrogate grandson, several different versions even ended with Naruto's death.

The war hero had many demons haunting his conscience, and even more his dreams. But this was one he was not be able to suppress as easily. Because there was no possible way he would be able to 'forget' the decision he had made to keep Naruto in the dark about what he held within him. On top of the fact that he was _still _hiding the knowledge of his heritage from the boy.

The things that they were permitted to do, the things that they were ordered to do, and the things that they did outside their orders, hardened the hearts of all ninja. It allowed them to do whatever was necessary to keep themselves and their family's alive and safe. But even a ninja like Hiruzen had his limits.

He would burn in hell for what he had allowed to happen to his best friend's son, if he weren't already heading there for the sins that he had committed for his village.

What he had pulled Naruto from was, with lack of a better word, a nightmare. A nightmare given reality.

Blinking away from his tired thoughts, the old man sat up and looked towards the door which had been struck by a few knocks. So distracted was he, that the old war veteran hadn't heard or sensed the owner of the knocks coming…Perhaps he was getting too old to be wearing his hat anymore.

The elder Hokage groomed himself a bit and placed the bearing weight of the hat signifying his position upon his head and nodded to his tired image in the mirror that he pulled out of his desk.

"Enter."

If it had been any other day before the recent events, Hiruzen would've found Inoichi's stopping by an enjoyable presence, they had always gotten along rather well. The two were like friends who caught up with each other every time they met, even if it were only a few hours or a day since the last time they had met.

This time however, was a very grave meeting. For the mutually shared experience that the two shinobi had taken part in, they would also both give much for it to have never happened.

Stepping into his leader and friend's office, Inoichi wore a smile of reassurance, signaling that the news he brought with him was good. The sight was already cheering the worried man up as he bowed in respect before speaking. "Hokage-sama, I have news that I think you'll find very relieving, and you're going to laugh when I tell you who is at the center of it." The blonde Jonin spoke with an underlining of humor, as if saying 'why am I not surprised' with the little shake of his head that he gave.

Seeing the relief in his face along with the obvious glee that went along with it, the Hokage smiled along and nodded his head, "So, who does this good news revolve around Inoichi?"

A soft but solid smile extended itself proudly upon the blonde nin's face as he continued, "Well it seems as if Naruto-kun has made himself a friend..." Inoichi reassured with a nod as the Hokage's brow shot up in a questioning manner, "And that number will be raising this afternoon if I know that girl."

The Hokage couldn't be happier, "And who might his saviors be Inoichi?" asked the Hokage with a reference to Naruto's hard, but shattered state a week prior in the hospital bed.

Inoichi looked down a little at the subtle, but obvious reference to what had transpired with the little boy who was more a wreck than a P.O.W. stuck in an enemy's interrogation headquarters.

But, thinking back to how his daughter had unknowingly pulled the tortured boy out of his pit, even if by just a bit, was enough to leave him without a doubt that he would be ok, "Well, it seems Ino has seen something in him, they barely met the other day and aren't separable when they're together." _Ino_ was truly humbled, realizing how much impact having people acknowledge and befriend you, can have on somebody.

The Hokage could do nothing but smile at hearing the words of his friend, assuring him that his grandson was indeed getting better. And so soon after the horror of his demise at that. "It seems she takes after your wife when it comes to healing people's spirits, ne Inoichi?" The old man spoke with a knowing and sincere tone.

Said blonde shinobi blushed a tiny bit and smiled harder at the statement, bringing him back to the time when he and his wife had been courting before their marriage…or rather his wife courting _him_ as he was very shy and at the time in a difficult place after the third war.

"*chuckles* yes, she's just like her mother." The teal-eyed man blushed in even more embarrassment as he ran his hand through his hair and clenched his little ponytail as he wondered just how much she'd resemble her in time.

"I haven't known Naruto personally for long, but I'm very happy that they've become friends, and I hope that they'll stay friends." He continued as his joyous smile returned in confirmation that he may have gained a new party member at dinner as Ino often invited Shikaku and Choza's boys Shikamaru and Choji when they weren't being trained by their respected clansmen.

Hiruzen did what Inoichi had never thought he'd do, seeing as how he was the leader of the village and expected to be an object of strength. Nearly making him take a stumbling step back, the hero of the three great ninja wars, the god of shinobi, and the professor all rolled into one wise and powerful shinobi; embraced Inoichi in an almost suffocating hug as he could only choke a single word out in gratitude for the blonde father not trying to distance himself or his daughter from his surrogate grandson.

Quite possibly saving his life in the process.

The only word to be sounded, but whose feelings were felt none the less, was a solemn and shaky, "_Thank you_." The words were all but whispered out, but every ounce of gratitude and honor was conveyed. And though Hiruzen had already expressed his attitude, he still felt the need to shake the Jonin's hand before he saw himself out.

Sitting back into the comforting embrace of his chair, the old and a _little_ less worried man found himself taking up the picture of the Yondaime again, and smiled as the smiling figure in the picture seemed to know what he was going to tell it already.

With a waist level bow to the framed picture, the Sandaime retired to his bed, and went on to dream of nothing in particular. Just the Sun filled grounds of the Konoha Grand Stadium. A picture perfect day, with a cool breeze lazing its way throughout the empty bleachers and benches below his balcony.

A strange, but beautiful display of silky feathers dancing about the cool air of the large structure.

**~In the streets of Konoha~**

The civilian littered streets in the shopping district were full of chatter, and the occasional grunt of someone in a bad mood. Though some of those snorts and various sounds of disgust were the cause of one Naruto Uzumaki, minding his own business as he walked through the streets.

'_Look at them all…'_ he thought to himself. _'Each and every one of them would stick a kunai in me if they didn't know that Anbu keep a close watch on me.'_

Naruto looked a few of the villagers he passed in the eye. Each one of them held looks full of hate that were as easy to pick apart from the ones who simply ignored him , as it was easy enough to tell a Hyuuga with their bloodline activated, or at rest. It was all in how they looked at him. And they wore their distrust of him like a badge of honor as they turned their heads to follow his receding form.

'**You are most certainly right about that kit. You should know, that each and every person around you has the capability to act on their hatred. You are a monster in child's form to their eyes, and all it would take for them to attempt to slay the **_**beast **_**that they see, is the right push.'** The Kyuubi spoke in Naruto's mind on such suddenness that he almost fell out of step.

He noticed that a few of the villagers shot him a look when he stumbled slightly.

Like a pack of rabid animals, they locked onto him and just _waited _for him to do something that would warrant them a chance to cause him harm. _'Parasites.'_ He growled inwardly, not really knowing where he had actually gotten that word from.

Getting out of the heat of attention, Naruto turned a corner sharply and sped down the alleyway after he noticed the more daring of the villagers follow him. He had always been a nimble body, and for reasons he now knew the cause to, he could move however fast his body would allow for much longer than anyone his age. He simply didn't tire from running and jumping around.

So hightailing it out of the alley the small blonde sprinted and leapt from dumpster, to wall, and finally over the section of fence that surrounded the part of the shopping district that he was at. He had a good ways to go to the park that nobody usually occupied. A perfect place for him to get away from it all.

Speaking of which.

'_What do you mean everyone can _act _on their hatred?'_ if the bijuu was talking about their usual rounds of throwing hard objects and their attempts to beat him, he already knew that.

A slight warm haze filled his head as the feared voice of the kitsune within him boomed in his mind again, **'I mean just that. **_**Act**_**. To truly display their emotion, in this case, the hatred towards you for simply housing me within your body. Not the petty public humiliation that they subject you to day in and day out, but to actually seek to claim your life…It is human nature to attempt to destroy what is out of their control, and if they cannot, then they destroy themselves instead.'**

Naruto lowered head a bit, to where his hair shadowed his eyes. He had always assumed the mob beating that he had to face at times was the extent of the village's cruelty, to learn that there was even more that they would be able to do was just more weight on his already scarred young mind.

'_So…you're saying they would kill me if they got the chance.'_ It wasn't a question, but a statement.

A menacing growl was the agreement that he got in return. Though Naruto had an idea that the display of anger wasn't directed towards him. **'If they so much as breathe in your direction the wrong way again, the spineless **_**worms**_** will find themselves missing the hand that they tried to harm you with.'**

Hearing footsteps approaching from some was behind him, Naruto felt the urge to conceal himself, to decide if whoever the person tracing his tracks was no threat, or an enemy.

A young troublemaker looking genin boy walked by shortly after the young Uzumaki dove into some nearby bushes. His orange shorts would probably get him noticed, but laying down, his black shirt would keep him concealed. "Now if only my _hair_ wasn't so bright." He mumbled under his breath.

Naruto watched as the unsuspecting genin walked right by him while muttering tasteless insults about 'the demon-brat' and how he thought he had spotted him.

'**After all, you are not as helpless as you once were.'** The bijuu added after Naruto's comment on his hair, **'Because now, you have **_**me**_**.'**

Furrowing his brow, Naruto crept out from the bushes and took off at a jog for the empty park after he felt it was safe enough to venture out in the open. _'You did that?'_ Usually he just ran like hell whenever someone started trouble.

Half the time, the people going after him were _ninja_, and the only training he had was self-taught toilet training. Hiding wasn't exactly in his list of things to do when being pursued by a mob of angry villagers. He figured if he did hide, the shinobi in the crowd would just get an easy picking at him, genin or no genin.

'**I can influence you, use my power and presence to point you in the direction I wish, but I cannot control you. The seal that imprisons me keeps me from doing so.'**

Sighing, Naruto sped by a group of villagers in his way, slowing down and moving through the abundant foliage in the village to keep from being spotted. He had never thought about traveling like this before, it would seem that the bijuu knew what he was talking about. _'So you would control me if it weren't for the seal.'_ The small blonde was feeling more alone with each passing moment.

The demon fox snorted in amusement, and mild annoyance, **'Would you believe me if I told you that I am not as cruel as you mortals portray me to be?'**

The Uzumaki smiled a little after successfully sneaking past the group of villagers. Now it was a straight shot to the park where he could have a rare slice of peace. _'More than I would believe someone who told me that the villagers were good people.'_

All but seeing the boulder-sized eyes roll after another snort, Naruto made short work of the distance that was left until reaching the park. **'Then that is at least a start. Which is much more than I can say for any other of your kind, kit.'** The Uzumaki smiled a little as he picked up the pace, and dashed in and between the various trees and bushes that lined the park. _**'Well, all but **_**one**_**.'**_

* * *

It was a rather beautiful sunny mid-day in Konoha. The sun was drenched the leaves of the trees and filled the thick blades of grass in the park to the brim with light. There was a slight breeze gliding throughout the area, and the whole place seemed to be alive with the way everything danced along with the wind.

The only thing that was _still_, was the trio of little kids waiting impatiently for a certain blonde who was running late. A small girl whose platinum-blonde hair was multiple shades paler than a certain Sunkist-haired whiskered boy, was waiting anxiously for her newest friend.

One Yamanaka Ino was fearful that Naruto may had been kidding when he had promised to meet her at the park with her two pretty much _birth _friends.

One was tall for a six-year old boy, and was currently occupying himself with absolutely nothing as he laid down against a nearby tree with his hands behind his head, smashing his pineapple style haircut to the side lazily.

Her other, _hungrier_ companion to say the least, was on his third bag of potato chips and munching his way through it as if it were second nature to him. With all the constant chewing, it was a wonder to the other two kids how the red spirals on the thicker boy's cheeks didn't deteriorate under the constant motion. His light brown hair was spiked as well, but that wasn't as important as his ability to eat his own bodyweight in chips.

Minutes went by and not so much as a _sliver_ of a sight of the wayward blonde nervous wreck was to be seen, and the little purple clad platinum-haired girl awaiting him was just as nervous as her new friend was when they had first met.

'_C'mon Naruto, where are you? I'm gonna beat you up when you get here!'_ The little sky-blue eyed girl began to tap her foot on the ground with a pout as she began to get the feeling that the source of her anxiety was near.

**~Flashback~**

_Settling home after her fun-filled day of playing with her friends with the addition of a golden-blonde boy that she had just met, Ino was happy. Plain and simple. She now had three very good friends and was making herself nearly bounce out of her shoes when she started thinking that in only six months, she and her trio of best friends would hopefully be entering the ninja academy together._

_The possibility of them all ending up on a team together, or at least with one out of the group if they were to be split apart, was very comforting. Ino knew they had at least some kind of edge on everybody else because, as she would put it, they were totally pro at playing ninja and were very good at hiding. _

_Well, all except for Choji, but he would find something he's really good at besides eating soon enough. Ino was sure of it._

_Leaving her room and making her way down the stairs leading to the living room, Ino was starved from the day of play and was ready for dinner. Upon entering the dining room, she noticed a few things that were off, and they were out of place enough for her to actually pause after walking in._

_She looked to see the table had already been set which puzzled her. It was usually her job to set the table. The next thing she noticed were her parents already sitting at the table, waiting for her._

_Ino knew she wasn't in trouble because they greeted her with a smile, so figuring that the whole deal was 'just because', she smiled back and sat down to go on having a nice dinner with her parents. A nice, normal, family dinner._

_After eating their food in peace, and taking a few minutes to talk about how each other's day was and what not, Inoichi turned to his daughter, "So Ino, I heard you've made a new friend. Uzumaki Naruto, if I'm not mistaken." he said with a calm, but strong voice._

_The young Yamanaka was wondering when this would be brought up._

_Ino wasn't stupid, even if she was barely going to be academy age, having a ninja as a parent made her brighter than the average civilian. She didn't think her parents would bring it up the same day that she _met_ Naruto, however, Ino was prepared._

_She had known from the moment he had run into her who he was, seeing as how you were considered 'special' for _not_ knowing who 'the demon-brat' was. Why she gave him a chance to play with her and her friends was simply because she did not judge anyone without knowing them first, as she would hope that people would do the same for her. _

_What she saw was a peaceful, caring, and gentleman of a little boy. He was no different than anyone else and if anyone said _differently_ in front of her, she'd give them a good kick in the shin!_

_There was a reason why a certain clumsy Nara Clan-head was always weary of her when she was in new clothes, in his presence, while he had a cup of any form of liquid in hand._

_Ino took a deep breath and stared down her father as best she could, "Yes father, and he's not who people say he is. He's my friend and anyone who says different will have to answer to me!" the little blonde fury exclaimed as she flexed her little arm, showing what pain awaited those who would challenge her view of her newest best friend._

_Ino expected a fight from her parents, a glare at the very least…but all she got was laughter._

_Inoichi couldn't be prouder of his daughter, for being as sociable as she was, he was afraid that Ino would follow the crowd and hate Naruto just because everyone else did. Seeing as how this wasn't the case, he smiled widely as did his wife and both nodded in approval, "I'm glad to hear it Ino." he chuckled with noticeable glee on his face._

_Looking towards her husband in a humorous manner, Ino's mother, Kaho, continued for him as he was probably occupied with conjuring up countless different reasons as to why his daughter is his 'princess' and will always be his princess right about now, "And we'll be expecting one more addition at our table next time we have your friends for dinner." a hazel eyed, shoulder-length brunette beauty with fair skin spoke in her husband's wake with equal glee._

_Ino could do nothing but smile and hug her parents, they had __accepted __her newest friend whom she would enjoy spending time with, and that just meant easier playtime all around._

**~Flashback End~**

The 'talking too' that she had gotten from her parent's, particularly her father, really made an impression on her.

Later on that night Inoichi had come to her room to discuss Naruto's up-bringing. Though they were the same age, Ino couldn't believe that he had been living basically by himself since he could walk. Her father had told her that the orphanage had barely taken care of him, and he had been given his own apartment at the age of three with Anbu to help teach him things.

As young as she was, Ino knew they came from two different worlds. Naruto was the same age as her, but she felt like he was a genin already. She couldn't explain it, he was just different from everyone their age.

'_But that still isn't an excuse for being late!' _the tempered girl pouted as she closed her eyes with a 'hmph'.

Moments passed in silence before a lazy child's voice rasped out over the crunchy sounds of the huskier boy eating chips, "What's got her all grumpy?"

The black spikey-haired kid in green shorts and an olive shirt didn't so much as open an eye as he voiced his thoughts. The thick boy sitting not too far away from him shrugged, "*munch* *munch* I dunno."

A tired sigh came out of the lazy boy laying against the tree, "*sigh* troublesome."

The bristling of branches and the thumping of footsteps got the trio's attention as a vibrant blonde-haired boy leaped over the fairly tall bush and landed in a crouch.

Landing on his feet with one hand on the ground to balance his landing, Naruto found his Azure-blue eyes staring into the sky-blue orbs of the girl he had met the day before…who also had an awful temper building up as her foot was now tapping at an intimidating pace. _'You know…I just remembered that I made a friend yesterday. And that I was supposed to meet her here.' _A sweat drop began to form on the side of his head, _'Half an hour ago.'_

Dark chuckling erupted in his mind, **'Kekeke, you'll remember next time.'**

Naruto started to get nervous, _'And why is that?'_

'**You will see.'**

Naruto smiled nervously and scratched the back of his head, "Heheh, eeh how's it going Ino-chan" the anxious boy began to sweat as he could almost _feel_ her anger sparking in tune with her eerily twitching eyebrow. "Eer, Ino?"

Looking at her, he knew he was in for it.

Ino's eyebrow and foot stopped twitching/tapping simultaneously, and she scanned him over. He wasn't hurt so he couldn't have been late due to an injury. He didn't seem to be sick because he wasn't sneezing or anything else along the lines of being sick. What she did notice were the bags under his eyes…and how groggy he looked.

It was decided. He over slept.

Bracing for impact, Naruto took one for the team. '_Crap, didn't think ahead to see if we had enough time for all the chit-chatting earlier.'_

'**That **_**chit-chatting**_** as you called it, happened to be important brat.'** The bijuu chimed in nonchalantly.

'_Butt out of this Kyuubi!'_ he really didn't need this right now.

'…**Kekeke.'**

Naruto was broken out of his miniature banter by a fist to his head, "NARUTO-BAKA!" the little blonde terror shouted as she hit him on-top of his head, waking up the sleeping boy against the tree and stopping the chubby boy mid-chew with her yelling, "I thought you were supposed to meet me here an hour ago!"

Naruto flinched and looked down in an unforeseen shame and defeated nature. If Ino didn't know any better, she'd swear she had heard a remorseful and almost shuttering sigh escape her fellow blonde's mouth.

Worried she might've gone just a little bit too far, Ino placed her hand upon his shoulder and proceeded to lighten things up, "I'm sorry Naruto, maybe you were really busy and came here as fast as you could. I mean, you did jump over the wall of bushes over there at top-speed to get here." Looking over to the bushes she was referring to, she then realized that the feat Naruto had pulled off was impressive. Really impressive.

The bushes had to at least be almost 2 meters tall, sparking curiosity as to how the boy managed to vault over, top speed or not.

Turning to her fellow blonde to question how he managed to vault over, she was stopped in her tracks as the boy was still looking down as ever, though with an empty look in his eyes, "Naruto-kun, are you ok?" Ino asked sincerely as she was beginning to worry that she had really over done it.

Naruto let out a sigh as he rubbed his hands together, "I'm sorry for making you and your friends wait Ino." He put his hands in his pockets, never looking up from the ground, "I'm already causing you trouble and we've barely even met…you must hate me."

Ino was taken back at his remark, sure she had blown up a little bit but that didn't mean she hated him for being late. She was just teasing him, even if she was a little upset. Seeing as how she was only five years old, just like Naruto, she didn't quite have the capacity to think further into his behavior, so, she decided to just salvage the situation and continue on with their play day like they planned to.

"I-it's ok Naruto-kun, really. Nothing to fuss about." The little girl said with a smile. Without anything to fight with Naruto could do nothing but nod his head in agreement and put on a small smile as her other two companions seemed to be into the commotion he had unintentionally been making. "Ah right, Naruto-kun, these are my other friends!" the now ecstatic Ino was hopping up and down as she called over her two best friends.

She gestured her hand at the tall five year-old with a pineapple haircut, "This is Nara Shikamaru!" the girl giggled as the boy stifled a yawn.

"Yo."

Was all that was said before a whisper, that only Naruto could hear ever since waking up in the hospital, made him chuckle under his breath as the boy named Shikamaru was muttering _troublesome, _under his breath. Ino moved on to the now frowning, thick boy who had just finished his last (third) large bag of potato chips, "And this is Akimichi Choji" Ino rolled her eyes as the boy was still fretting over his shortage of snacks as his stomach made the problem audible.

Naruto nodded in acknowledgment, surprising both boys as he greeted them since he was proving pretty much _every _rumor wrong so far, "Nara-san, Akimichi-san, very nice to meet friends of Ino-chan." he spoke with as much respect as he could muster, not wanting to miss or mess up another opportunity of possibly making more friends.

It wasn't in Naruto's nature to play the 'respectable' role, with him, what you see is what you get. He was true and honest with the people he interacted with, and expected nothing less in return. That, and if what Ino had told him the day before, her dad would be watching him close. He needed to try to be normal for himself, as much as he needed to get his approval for the academy.

A win-win situation.

The boys looked at each other and the Nara just shrugged with a smile, "Just our first names are fine Naruto, friends of Ino's are friends of ours." Shikamaru said with a smile while pointing back at Ino in a hitch-hiker fashion as the thicker boy nodded with his mouth, since it was too full to speak…as he somehow managed to procure another bag of chips out of nowhere.

Naruto could only smile.

For the next couple of hours, the group of kids set off to play 'ninja', Choji being IT multiple times as he was always easily caught.

For a while, Naruto wasn't sure if he just felt out of place, or if he truly didn't belong with anyone his age. But soon enough, the Uzumaki was smiling and playing with as much vigor as Ino, and managed to only get discovered once.

Far off into the distance however, a certain pony-tailed shinobi observed the group of playing children with a critical eye.

"...Hmm" mumbled the interrogator ninja as he was off resting in a tree while watching his only daughter play with her usual friends, and the addition of the broken boy he had seen but a few days prior.

If he hadn't had looked into the young boys psyche for a split second before the walls of his mind came crashing down in a baffling defense, Inoichi would've never had been able to tell him apart from any other kid running around and playing ninja with their friends before entering the academy.

The proud father couldn't help but smile as his daughter had done the simplest, yet most life-saving and life-changing decision that she would have in her life.

Taking one last glance to the energetic bunch, minus one particular Nara, he once again smiled as he saw the real version of the fabled 'Naruto-smile' with every bit of vibrant joy present in it while he stalked off back to the interrogation headquarters, as his lunch break was over.

* * *

On his way home, young Naruto had stopped by Ichiraku's to tell Teuchi and his daughter Ayame all about his new friends and how they had spent the whole day playing. The humble owners of the shop were so excited and happy for their might-as-well-be surrogate son/brother, that they had offered him unlimited ramen for a week, not caring if they had to restock their inventory 3 or 4 times, seeing as how the boy could finish a whole cauldron by himself.

Where that food all went into his tiny body is a question that they asked themselves many times over and just left it to be one of the wonders of the elemental nations.

It was about eleven at night now, the streets of Konoha were quiet as activity died down and everyone had already settled in for the night, having completing their necessary everyday tasks hours before and were now either sleeping off the day's activities, or doing something else.

Walking through the empty and darkened streets, Naruto couldn't help but feel as if something was _wrong_.

He was in the outskirts of the shopping district now, maybe ten minutes walking distance from the red-light district and another twenty to his apartment since he lived in the heart of it. Usually even at this time of night there were still people buzzing around, either heading home or heading to one of the many brothels in the red-light district.

But as he stood in the crossroads between districts, the streets were empty. He couldn't even find any stray animals rummaging through the garbage littering the poorly kept alleys and overflowing dumpsters.

The only thing he could hear, and practically feel…was _silence_.

It was then that Naruto felt an ominous presence on him, and seeing as how there was nobody around that was _visible, _the boy came to the conclusion that he was very familiar with. In fact, it was something that he had developed a sort sixth sense for.

He was being watched.

The crescent moon shun like a warped star as Naruto gazed up into the dark, clouded sky. _'Here we go again.'_

Growing up under the eyes of a shinobi village's guard, being watched and having to sneak your way around just to get to a quiet place to rest or even go out to get his essentials to live, Naruto had developed a sense of stealth that shouldn't be present until he was already a trained ninja. Though the village had saw to it that he were primed and ready to enter the academy well before he ever reached it.

Sensing his body was in danger, and clearly hearing a thrown object sailing through the air heading straight for him, Naruto instinctively dove forward and circled behind a dumpster in a nearby alleyway.

Only a moment passed by and he already knew what was happening, for it had not been the first, and it would not be the last time he's had to deal with his current situation. Albeit this time, he truly was fearful for his life.

Looking through the crack in-between the dumpster and the alley's wall, he could vividly make out the gleam of a shuriken, embedded halfway into a wooden post that was next to him just a second ago.

His little heart racing, and knowing that hiding wouldn't probably do him any good, Naruto ran for his life after catching a glimpse of a figure in the dark. It was relatively small in size, but the figure with a masculine build was wearing a headband on his forehead that bore the symbol of Konoha on it, signifying that he was, indeed, a ninja.

'_That's new!'_

Judging from his size, Naruto would say he's a genin. But, however green he may be, it still made him deadly to Naruto, and he knew it. The small blonde's pace just increased even faster, far exceeding one of his age at the rate he was going. He had never been pursued by a ninja before, they had only ever gotten a few hits on him before having to leave before the arrival of Anbu. But now, he had to face his sudden enrollment into crash course 'flee from ninja' one-o-one, head-on.

Not stopping, the blur that was Naruto raced straight through the middle of the village, not bothering to call for help, for he already knew that would only see to it that others joined the one that was already chasing him and intent on taking his life.

Hour-long seconds passed by as his pursuer didn't let up, and the full-on sprint that Naruto had taken off in, pushing past any speed he had reached before, had him panting heavily as he was desperately trying to get away to save himself. If he could fight, he would, but Naruto knew that if he stopped now…he would be dead.

Dipping his head away from the sounds of shuriken whizzing by, and taking with them the tips of a few of his blonde hairs, Naruto took a chance and did a hard right turn, into another alleyway leading out to the training fields. _'Lose him in the forest!'_

Not looking back, the boy maneuvered through and around the long alleyway debris as if he were a seasoned acrobat content on winning some sort of prize (the prize in this case being his life). Dodging, juking and jumping from and on-top of dumpsters and various discarded debris littering the long alley in-between a random warehouse and a large apartment complex, Naruto began to notice something.

His movements started to become more fluid and precise, as if he were getting_ better_ at running for his life. His pursuer was also surprised by his sudden increase in acrobatic ability, he thought he would have ended the demons life minutes ago, seeing him now was sending a chill running through his spine since right now it was only five, imagining what it would be capable of later was all the more drive for him to kill it now.

Chancing a glance back for only a fraction of a second, Naruto could clearly see the shape and glint of a kunai being palmed and gripped harshly no more than ten yards behind him, intended on finding its way into his little body.

Facing forward again, he dug deep and raced even faster while still avoiding shuriken. Suddenly, time seemed to stand still as his heartbeat slowed from almost a bursting rate, to miles in between each thump.

The once moon-lit alleyway was then clouded over in a shroud of darkness growing from the edges of his vision. Just as half his eyesight was blackened, leaving the center in a blurred tunnel vision, a warm and fire-like feeling flowed through his little body and his sight exploded into clarity.

For a moment, he was nearly blinded because of his now extremely sensitive eyes. _Power _surged through him, he felt light as a feather and yet stronger than he ever thought he could be as he leapt from wall to wall and taking off on all fours as soon as he hit the ground without so much as a fraction of hesitation.

The raw power and killing intent that came of Naruto in tidal waves froze the rogue in place, and even caused him to cut himself as the grey-clad shinobi crashed in a sudden stop.

Naruto didn't look back after that, and found himself sprinting on all-fours like second nature. His eyes were still adjusting to the sudden ability to see completely clear in the dark, but he didn't miss the way the village blurred past his vision as he didn't let up his pace for a moment.

Naruto saw a large building in front of him, and knew that the only choice was to go over it. Going around would give his pursuer a chance to catch up, and that simply wouldn't do.

He couldn't form coherent thoughts at the moment, he was running off pure unimpaired instinct.

Getting closer to the building, Naruto felt like he was dreaming when he saw his hands palm the floor like an animal, and could feel his legs coil. The next thing the small blonde knew, he was sailing through the air.

He regained some higher brain functionality then, and waved his arms around frantically. If he could, he would've screamed, but he was still in his trance-like state so the only sounds he _could_ hear was the panting of his breath and the thundering of his heart.

Landing on the roof and rolling to disperse the impact force, Naruto continued to just look through his own eyes as his body seemingly moved on its own, and leaped over a table and a small wooden fence that was on the roof, before jumping off of the four-story tall building, only to land on the ground with a crunch before using his arms to push himself back up, and kept on going.

Seconds? Minutes? Hours? Naruto couldn't tell how long he had been running.

His vision was completely blurred over now, leaving him almost blind. He had lost all sense of time as soon as the massive surge of power exploded in him. Naruto had expected his vision to clear, but it didn't register in his mind that it was actually deteriorating as he kept on moving.

His body felt like it was full of lead now, and his vision was veiled in grey, as if all the color was taken from the world.

Finally, at what seemed like the worst time possible, racing alongside a line of bushes that ran through several training grounds on all fours, Naruto felt as if he were pulled by whatever force was pushing him forward.

He was thrown down deep into what he thought was a hole in the ground, and fell for what seemed like eternity as he watched the light of the moon and stars fade away from view. The curtain of bright starlight morphed into only a single ray of veiled light as he finally crashed into the ground with a loud _thud_.

Toppling and flopping on every part of his body possible, sharp pains invading him every time he hit the floor and fell again. '_Stairs?' _Naruto thought as he finally hit solid ground and slid for a couple more feet, feeling like it took _minutes _for him to come to a complete stop.

After he inevitably slowed to a standstill, Naruto coughed out the breath he had been holding in, and gulped down air as the warm feeling flowing through his veins subsided. Slow building panic and exhaustion started to take hold, because now he was truly starting to realize the gravity of the situation he was just in.

'_Crap, crap, CRAP!' _Naruto tried to move, but couldn't even growl in anger when his body refused to twitch a finger. _'Damn, now what do I do?! That genin is going to…gut…me.'_ As much as he was fighting it, the exhaustion was catching up to Naruto, and the small boy was putting all of his will to keep his eyes open.

'**Hush kit. . You're safe now.'** The bijuu inside him finally spoke up in a relieved manner, though Naruto didn't really notice, hewas too focused on trying to keep his eyes open but to no avail. His body was battered, weary, and completely drained of energy.

Another warmth spread through his body, only this time it was faint, like a low flame steadily burning with dim-red coals underneath. **'Rest now Naruto. I'll watch over you, and take care of any fools who attempt to tamper with you.' **The demon fox waited patiently for Naruto to stop fighting. **'Sleep, you earned it.'**

Naruto didn't have to be told twice this time, though he still reluctantly slipped into unconsciousness, and allowed his body to rest. The Kyuubi observed his sleeping form as his body had already shimmered into the mindscape.

For a while, the bijuu simply sat on its haunches as Naruto let out quiet snores.

The ancient fox played the events of the night over in its head. Analyzing how the small boy had reacted to the life or death situation that he had been in. Seeing that while he fled, it had taken a considerable amount of courage to act the way he did. To survive.

The giant fox closed its eyes after a moment, and slowly settled its head on its paws. Three of its tails wrapping around Naruto and brought him in close to its body.

Naruto never knew it, but he often appeared in the mindscape while he slept, seeing as how the bijuu really had no reason to hate the boy, having had no choice in becoming a Jinchuriki, the kitsune slowly warmed up to him after watching him having to endure everything in his life…all for a village that wanted to kill him as gratitude.

The bijuu hadn't told him yet, but _she_ could see through his eyes, hear what he hears, and feel what he feels along with hearing his thoughts. _She_ had been there every step of the way so far, and it hurt her to see this innocent boy being subjected to such treatment. As much as it had annoyed her when he had tried to kill himself, the kyuubi understood why Naruto had done it.

And though she didn't show it, it rattled her heart seeing him that way. Feeling what he kept buried inside as he attempted to take his life in order to escape a world that condemned him or saving them. Even if he wasn't a bijuu, or even a fox. No offspring that young should ever raise a hand against itself.

The bijuu had already made up her mind to bind herself to this boy, and watching him go through yet another gamble for his life so soon after their meeting only cemented her will further to help Naruto change his fate. . For it would be a fate that determined the journey of so many others.

After all, she was a sucker for a child in need.

* * *

**~Two days later~**

It had been a week of troubled sleeping for the Hokage as he had yet another bout of endless nightmares of past mistakes and regrets. He sought to make as little disturbance for himself as possible as his sleep-deprivation induced headache was making every word of his paperwork annoyingly hard to retain and he often had to reread sentences so as to not accidently sign a request from one of the civilian council members to have Naruto imprisoned, for safety reasons, or have him exiled from Konoha all-together.

The most the old man could do was sigh, he was growing increasingly tired of their pointless and antagonizing attempts to make the innocent boy's life harder than it already was.

After about a solid two hours of constant signing or vetoing forms and requests, a deep and forceful knock sounded from his office door, making him glance up regrettably for chances were that this couldn't be anything _good_ for a change. "Enter." Spoke the tired and already burnt out old man.

A trio of long black-haired men strode in with a visible look of elegance and expected reverence in each step they took, the look on their faces spoke the silent words '_I'm better than you' _with every non-existent expression that they made. The Sandaime looked to the clock on the wall beside him and raised a brow at the sight of the three nobles, '_Nine in the morning? Much too early for a Hyuuga to be inconveniencing themselves for a demand_.'

"Hokage-sama."

Two of the now deemed 'Hyuuga' men spoke and bowed silently. The third man in the middle gave an acknowledgeable short bow and spoke, "Hokage-same, there is a matter of which I, as the head of the Hyuuga clan have to discuss with you…personally." A bit of venom was issued at the mentioning of himself being the clan head which only the old kage could detect, while the two men beside the clan head bowed to both the Hokage and their clan leader before exiting.

Not one moment after the door close did the Hyuuga Lord let out a tired sigh as he sat himself in the chair in front of the Sandaime's desk, his aura losing all radiance of nobility and becoming that of just a simple man.

"I take it the elders have been pestering you about the emissary sent from Kumogakure?" asked the seeming all knowing old man with a small friendly smile.

The grey-eyed Hyuuga gave another sigh and nodded in confirmation, "Yes." The man looked towards his long-time friend and mentor, "As you know, this will directly affect my daughters." He eased out with a restrained and worried look.

The Sandaime looked down a little and nodded, "What will you do Hiashi? They are requesting a truce." Though the old war veteran knew better than to think that's all Kumo was looking to get their hands on.

The man now named Hiashi gave another worried look, as this would make things much more difficult. "You and I both know that they will be sending a _capable _emissary to not only try for a treaty, but to see if there is a Byakugan that is unsealed and available to obtain." Hiashi's hands balled into fists at the thought of Kumo trying to steal a member of his family, let alone one of his daughters. They had always been greedy for bloodline limits, but not as ravenous in their attempts to gain more than they had been with his clan.

"Seeing as how all of the branch family is sealed, that leaves only the main branch vulnerable to abduction. Elders, genin and younger, the next generation is most at risk while they are still being raised as ninja." The Sandaime rubbed his temples as he thought the situation over and saw only disaster. He knew what Kumo was up to.

You don't go from mortal and near life-long enemies to suddenly wanting peace in the blink of an eye without suspicion. Needless to say, the Hokage knew for certain that the Raikage had no intention of peace, but rather an easy opportunity to get his hands on kekkei genkai as he was still overly obsessed in making his village powerful after its defeat by the Yondaime himself during the third great ninja war.

Both men took on a grieving look, both thinking the same thing. The village of warmongers would be after one of his daughters, given the fact that they both were unsealed and carried the same blood of the clad head, making their abilities probably more than exceptional when compared to the rest of their generation.

"I will have no choice in Hinata's protection, seeing as how her training has already begun, she is expected to rely more on herself than her bodyguards. The tradition of the Hyuuga deem the young ones to be strong from an early age, and there are no exceptions." Hiashi caressed his forehead, he had gone through the same thing at her age and was even separated from his twin to make him more self-sufficient.

"Hanabi however, will _not_ leave my side. She is not under any such restriction." Hiashi did not like this at all, rather he loathed and resented it. Being the head of a clan was more of a shackle than a freedom when it came to family and clan affairs. Having to make his decisions for the majority, ignoring the individual's side as a cost.

Being a true father to his daughters was extremely difficult, mostly because he was politically forced to raise them not only as his daughters, but as future clan heirs. Though he was hard on them, he wished he could spend his time with them doing what normal fathers would do. He longed to read their children books, teaching them simple necessities instead of having a servant do it for him.

How he longed to just embrace his daughters whole heartedly without care and full of love…They reminded him so much of his wife, Hinata and Hanabi, more so with Hinata. She was a near reincarnation of her mother. This made his pain of restraining his love for his daughters all the more torturous, he just wished that they could go about their lives as normal people, normal shinobi.

But alas, this was not the case, they were Hyuuga.

Famed for their doujutsu, the Byakugan. Their _all-seeing eyes_ whose vision could see as far as ten kilometers when a skilled user focused on long range and see through solid objects with x-ray like sight. All Byakugan users could see both chakra, and the chakra network in a person's body, but skilled users could also see the tenketsu within the body. The small pressure points in the chakra network that act like checkpoints that allow chakra to flow through the body.

Nothing noticeable could be done, though the Hokage would not let any in his village fall prey to their enemies and would see to it that a squad of ANBU would tail Hinata in case of a probable abduction attempt. "ANBU will see to it that your daughters are safe Hiashi, family is a precious thing, and a father will do anything in their means to protect it." The old man lowered his head a bit as his eyes closed. Behind them, images of a certain blonde smiling at him flashed in his head and was quickly followed by that fateful night and the bloodied boy he had taken to the hospital.

Hiashi saw this, and knew what the old man was thinking about. Being one of the few people Hiruzen could truly call friend, the old man had confided in Hiashi whether or not it was wise to let Naruto into the ninja corps.

As a clan head, and as a father still raising his children, Hiruzen had hoped the Hyuuga would have a more individual outlook on Naruto in contrast to his own opinion. Hiashi saw what others would think as a weapon in Naruto's hands, to be a shield for the boy. Being a ninja would not make Naruto any more dangerous than he already was, but instead, give him the tools he needs to pick himself up and protect.

He knew the boy would not harm anyone outside of being an enemy or for self-defense purposes, Hiashi's eyes allowed him to see many things in the village and he saw something much more than just a living prison for the demon that had once plagued his village.

"When are they expected to arrive?" asked Hiashi, breaking his thoughts away from one of the many regrets that he held on his conscious.

Hiruzen sighed as he took out his pipe, and gave it a puff. "Hard to say. I received the letter of their departing just this morning. I would prepare any plans that you have for your daughter's sakes soon, they won't be more than a few days at best."

The Hyuuga nodded. Soothing his headache with a rub of his brow.

A small smile formed on both men, and the smile only grew as Hiashi slowly brought out a bottle of fine sake that he had kept in his robes. "Until then, would you like to drink your worries away?"

Hiruzen chuckled and fished out two shot glasses from his desk.

"I'd love to."

Hiashi cracked open the jar with a nod. His headache wasn't going anywhere, so might as well numb it down while he was there.

* * *

'…_Ugh. . Damn that hurt'_

That was all Naruto could muster in his mind without having a shocking pain bolt through his little body. Thinking back on the previous night's events, he found that he could recall it all perfectly with the exception of the point in time before he reached the training fields.

Only fractions of what he had experienced was left intact in his memory after that surge of unknown power surged through him like a stream of hot, but freezing fire. **'Lay still kit, your body is still recuperating.' **Spoke Naruto's demonic tenant.

The small blonde scrunched his face in confusion, and regretted it instantly when his whole face felt like it was being run through an electrified grinder. '_Recuperating from what? I feel like I was put through a blender and had needles go in to the mix too.' _Even breathing sent Naruto into a twitches of sharp pains that seemed to swim all around and within his body.

The bijuu mewled over how exactly shewas supposed to explain the current situation to the five year old. **'Listen to me carefully, and do not interrupt. During your escape yesterday, you were using everything you had, and were running on empty while that coward was hailing shuriken at you. You were essentially slowing down into **_**death**_**, seeing as how you were matched with an assassin bent on taking your life.**

Naruto mentally nodded in content since doing it physically would just cause him pain. Taking his silence as her cue to continue, the great fox did so, **'On the last stretch, I flooded your chakra network with as much of my power as I could force through the gaps in your seal.'**

Naruto took on a mentally puzzled look in his head, not quite understanding what the fox was getting at. But the boy found that letting the bijuu finish usually led to answers so he decided to just stay silent as she explained what she was telling him.

The bijuu figured that shed have to explain in great detail everything that was currently happening to Naruto's body and what changes are occurring, seeing as how he probably only knew the very basics at best about chakra and how the human chakra network worked.

Sighing, she dedicated herself to a comfortable position in her prison and went on to break it to her container just what was happening to him, because there was definitely no turning back for him now. **'Kit…' **the great fox began, **'. .dive into your mind so you can focus on what I'm saying and give yourself a break from your body's changes for a while.'**

Naruto found no problem with that at all seeing as how the pain wasn't going anywhere. Now that he thought about it, the pain was actually _growing_ gradually. Whatever was happening to him was already spreading all over his body, but at the same time seemed to overlap and layer itself. If that made any sense.

This had the boy completely dumbstruck and almost in a panic, but he forced himself to save that for later and listen to what his tenant had to say.

**~Inside Naruto's mindscape~**

The familiar peace of silence, followed by the sound of single droplets of water hitting a still lake rang in Naruto's ears, signaling that he was inside his mindscape.

Naruto looked at himself and found nothing was wrong with his body aside from a few tears in his clothing, it seemed that whatever mental image of himself that he had before diving in is what shows in his mind.

He looked off a ways and saw the Kyuubi laying lazily on its side. He took a few steps forward and slipped through the giant metal bars of its prison, seeing as how it was no longer necessary to remain on the other side of the gates anymore.

Taking a cross-legged seat beside the arm the Kyuubi was resting her head on, Naruto leaned back on her searching for comfort. Having never had anyone to coup with after surviving an ordeal like the one of the night before, Naruto was hoping now that they were on somewhat friendly terms that he could share his relief with his tenant.

He had survived yet _another_ try on his life.

The boy began purging himself of any fear and the waning pressure of having nearly been killed was sinking into his psyche just as his body was sinking into the reddish-orange fur of the nine-tailed fox.

Seeing as how nothing was done to resist his attempt at comfort, Naruto found himself relieved and sank further into her fur with his body curled, shielding himself from an imaginative force. As if the assassin were right there staring at him.

The ancient fox noticed her containers attempt at soothing himself with her aid and made no move to push him away. She had already decided to present him the contract to bind them to each other, to be at each other's sides through thick or thin. Her contract basically made them a form of life-partners, a sort of family tie, and she would not offer such a bond if she wasn't able to deal with this side of her container.

The exposed side.

She wouldn't do much, but would allow him to use her as support. That alone would have sufficed had it been any other time, but within the vicinity of two weeks, the five year-old had attempted to take his life, found himself making his first friends and attempted to fit with them. And just recently survived an attempt at his life from an unknown enemy.

Needless to say, the boy was a typhoon of emotion and thoughts. Kurama thought to herself and decided if she was going to hold up her end of the deal once it was made, she would have to deal with everything that came with being bound to this boy with both her honor, and her life.

Coiling her once straightened tails into herself, she surprised both herself and her trembling container as she wrapped her tails around them both. Shielding them from whatever force the boy thought was coming after him as he was curled in a tight ball, shaking without restraint.

The age old bijuu resembled that of her image, a fox curled in its den with her cub tucked tightly at her muzzles' side, kept warm by her seemingly impenetrable tail and her body at its back. The boys' body stopped shaking after a while of silence, whilst Kurama was dealing with her own conflicting emotions.

She, a bijuu, an embodiment of power was nurturing a mortal boy. It wasn't the fact that he was human that was eating at her, but the ease of which that she could do it. _Was _doing it. To make herself able to nurture this tortured soul…the tailed beast could hardly fathom it. She found herself thinking back to someone who had told her something that she had lived by long ago, but quickly shook those thoughts free of her mind as she had to take care of what was at hand first.

Taking a deep breath as the boy basked in her warmth and fur, the great fox continued, putting aside any remarks towards her pride as she did not find this as a proper moment to jest, though it would have before. **"Calm yourself kit . . You're safe remember." **The mountain sized fox spoke as the boy continued to shake.

He dug himself deeper into the fur of her body, as if it were the only thing keeping him alive. Though in truth, it might as well be.

Nodding in acknowledgement, she went on to explain what was happening, **"What is now occurring in your body is both shock from having my chakra infused with yours and the activation of your chakra network." **she paused, letting everything sink itself into him, **"Usually when a mortal's chakra network is activated, it is done around your age for the purpose of being a shinobi. Now seeing as how this was your intent anyways, this isn't the problem."**

"**The problem, if it even is considered a one, lies with how **_**yours**_** was activated." **She paused again and let her container voice the question that she could hear in his thoughts.

"What's wrong with the way my chakra network was activated?" there was more curiosity than fear in his question. Kurama thought of a way to put it in a way that a child could understand, but found it difficult having never been in this type of situation before, and decided to just wing it.

"**In theory, there isn't a **_**real**_** problem-"**

"Then what's the problem Kyuubi-san?" the fox's ears twitched a bit.

"**If you would be so kind as to remain quiet I'll tell you…" **the bijuu growled out impatiently.

"Oh." the now little more energetic boy gestured, "Sorry, he heh."

The great fox sighed as she figured it was his nature as a child to question everything presented to him, and coupled with his past, every alternative as well. **"Pay it no mind." **Taking a glance at the boy who was running his hands through the fur of her tail, the bijuu decided she might as well start the process of her contract while she was at it.

"**Also, Kurama. . my name is Kurama."** A three of her tails flicked, uncertain how a mortal would take to calling her anything other than her 'demon' name.

Naruto's eyes widened a bit, not expecting a bijuu to have a name. "Ok, Kurama-san."

The nine-tailed fox chuckled at his nervousness, **"Just Kurama is fine."** She assured the boy with a nudge of her tail that was still keeping him warm in his mindscape. That was also part of the reason why she had instructed him to go into his mind, seeing as how it was rather fresh in the underground space they both were currently are stuck in. She lifted the boy with her tail and laid him back down in front of her so that he would have all of his focus on what she was going to tell him.

For what she was going to tell him, would be a large part of the foundation that would lead him through the long and twisting roads of his life.

Naruto found a comfortable sitting position on his tenant's tail which had him placed in front of her once fierce gaze, now turned to a softer sight. Kurama gathered her thoughts and proceeded to explain to the boy the miracle of which was partaking in his little body.

"**As I said before, there isn't a real problem. . But what is happening to you isn't normal either." **She waited for the nod of confirmation as she didn't want to repeat herself if the boy didn't understand, with her own nod she continued, **"Normally when you mortals activate your chakra networks, it is done by another mortal with an ample amount of precision so as the one being activated is not harmed."**

Naruto nodded.

"**What occurred yesterday wasn't anything near that practice. Firstly, because **_**I**_** am not normal. I am a demonic embodiment of chakra with a consciousness. A chakra monster if you will, albeit much more elegant. Secondly, because of the situation you were in, I couldn't risk not giving you enough of my chakra to ensure your survival and instead filled your chakra reserves to the brim…stretching your chakra network to the size of one twice your age as a result." **Naruto nodded slower, thinking of what this may mean for him and what may become of him because of his tenant's actions.

"**The reaction was nothing of what I had first expected. As you know, you heal incredibly fast for a mortal. Compared to others, you regenerate almost ten times faster than any human alive. What you, and probably no one else knows, is that this ability of yours isn't originally derived from my power. I simply gave it more strength. The regeneration was there before I was ever sealed inside you, the result was having it doubled in speed and capability."**

Naruto was wide-eyed at the new discovery. The whole time he had thought that his ability to heal like no other was because of having the Kyuubi sealed inside of him, when he found out about her that is. **"Now, why I bring this up is just part of what's happening to you, but, what is happening to you wouldn't be possible if it weren't for this ability of yours." **Naruto was now puzzled, all these 'this is why it's happening, but it wouldn't happen because of this' was making him dizzy.

"What do you mean Kurama?" he asked.

"**Well, with the amount of strain that I put on your chakra network and body with the sudden surge of my chakra, your body should have burst with the amount of power trapped in you by all rights." **An increase in breathing started up as the fox held up a human hand-like paw, **"I would not have put that much if I wasn't sure your body couldn't handle it, I was depending on your enhanced healing to keep you together."**

'_**Liter**__ally'_, they both thought.

The duo looked at each other and the boy laughed while the bijuu let out a rumbling chuckle. **"Now, that's just it." **Naruto looked at his tenant with a nervous face as his laughter died, **"Your body underwent an unbelievable change."**

The boy looked with more curiosity, he figured if he was still able to do the things like walk, talk, think normally and what not it couldn't be that bad right? Kurama smiled, **"It's not bad at all kit." **Naruto let loose a sigh of relief and vowed himself to be silent until his partner completed her debrief.

With another smile she continued, **"Your body did struggle to keep itself together, but your healing pulled through and actually did something that I would not think possible until I saw it happening. . Do you think you can do something for me?" **the Naruto nodded, **"Can you imagine a large piece of grass about the size of one of my claws?" **he was puzzled a bit then shrugged, sure why not.

As he pictured it in his head he found that the act drained him a bit and made him tired, looking up he saw a large 12-foot strand of thick grass standing tall in front of him. Kurama picked it and held it up, **"Say this is a normal mortal's chakra network. What I did would normally fill this up too quickly for it to grow enough to hold the amount of chakra that I pumped into you. Make another that is twice as big as this strand if you would." **Naruto slumped, _'Great, more work'_, but did so anyway and was now exhausted again.

Kurama paid it no mind, it was much too amusing, and resumed her explanation, **"A chakra coil, which Is the center of the chakra network and is where it is distributed from, of this size. ." **the bijuu held up the shorter strand, **"would burst long before growing into a suiting size in the amount of time yours did." **To show case that, the bijuu pumped chakra into the grass and both watched as it splintered apart, unable to contain her power.

Holding up the other strand she went on, **"Your coil and network along with it expanded more than double its size to hold the chakra that I pumped into you. Though there was a complication." **Holding up a paw to ease her container as he began to protest, Kurama continued, **"Seeing as how there is only so much room in the body of a five-year old, your chakra network had to do something so that it could fit itself inside of your body."**

Taking the remaining and much larger leaf into both paws, Kurama then folded it in half, **"What your body did was essentially evolution, or to put it simply, adjusted itself to your body. The size of your network and coils were too large to fit inside your body, so instead, it compacted."**

She then twisted the grass to where it looked like a tightly spun rope seeing as how it was about the same thickness as a rope that would be used on a shipping vessel, **"When it wound itself tightly like this, it also made itself stronger and more efficient. Like how string gets stronger the more you spin it into itself just like I did with this grass."**

Naruto understood that much perfectly, he had used that kind of thing before so he could climb around all over the place.

"**As of now, you have the chakra network and over all power of about a quarter of your Jiji, as you so call him, in comparison. Seeing as how you're currently barely able to be entered into your village's ninja academy, having a fourth of the power of the strongest ninja in the village at the age of five isn't too shabby."**

To say Naruto was dumbstruck would be worthy of receiving the life-long label of 'captain obvious' stamped into the forehead of whoever pointed it out. **"With all that being said, and with the fact that you have a much MUCH more powerful and efficient chakra system, which is also what your healing ultimately derives from, your healing is also twice as powerful and efficient than before. In comparison to other mortals, you are a freak of nature."**

Naruto's jaw dropped along with his nearly exploding eyeballs, **"Welcome to the club kit." **Kurama added with a laugh instead of a low chuckle. Gusts kicked up by her laughter made him nearly fall from her tail as she calmed down a bit. All of that made sense to him, but he still had one question left.

"Is my chakra network evolving the reason why my body is hurting so much?" he asked, unsure of what to make of the pain he had been experiencing before.

"**That is in fact why you were hurting so much. As you know or will learn soon enough, the chakra network is tied into every cell of your body. Every living thing has chakra, just as the earth does. Though as for the world's chakra, that is a subject for another time. It will serve you no purpose until you master your own."**

Naruto nodded.

"**Anyways, because of your chakra network having to wind into itself so it could fit, this has caused your body to take up a few physical attributes that have never been seen before. One of them being your healing, that which you already know. Another is your body itself, it is much more durable and all around the closest thing to human perfection when observed medically." **Naruto looked at his arms and legs curiously, not finding much that was different from before.

"**To put it simply, you are faster, stronger, and more durable than most mortals. You're muscles have done the same as your chakra network, for example. Each fiber grew a new one and wound about each other to fit your body's current capacity." **Naruto stared at her unblinkingly, he obviously didn't know the finer details but figured he could learn them later.

"So what do we do now Kurama? Am I ready to go yet?" the boy was rather energetic and with the activation of his chakra and the abnormal amount within being increased nearly three-fold, needless to say, Naruto had fuel to burn.

"**Be it that your healing has drastically been increased, it still does not mean you are invincible kit. . At least not yet." **Kurama spoke with conviction in her voice as she neared her sentence. She would hold up her end of the deal indeed and make Naruto worthy of being her container, evolved chakra system or not.

Though this quick conversion back to her old mindset was short lived as she felt similar thoughts reach her, whose origin was the very boy she was thinking about training near death (if that were possible). Sensing that the boy would do everything she instructed without question as long as it meant that he would have the strength to protect himself and what he held dear, she made her silent vow known.

"**Kit." **She gained Naruto's attention, **"I told you before that you held potential to be my container…and you've proven that so far."** The fox then held out one hand-like paw and cut the palm with a claw. A crimson bubbling liquid leaked out from Kurama's palm, and it swirled down onto the water-top ground of the mindscape. Collecting in a large cylinder like shape.

"**Us bijuu have a contract. One that binds us to any mortal we wish…it is what we all once did to keep the peace in this world long ago." **The ancient fox's eyes wavered for a second, before she shook her giant head, **"But that time is gone…this, is **_**my **_**pledge to **_**you**_**. Partners, against all those who would aim to harm us."**

The glow of crimson red reseeded, and the glowing chakra shrunk into itself, absorbed into a large scroll that was within it. The giant scroll was laced in a thin veil of the chakra that it originated from. It stood around ten feet in height and towered over Naruto. The blonde looked on to see the great kitsune motioning him over with one of its giant claws. The young blonde walked over to the giant seal, riddled with ancient kanji without hesitation.

The Kurama nodded to herself mentally, positive about her choice, and sat on her haunches. Observing the boy as he settled next to the towering scroll.

Her tails swayed aimlessly to and fro as if a care free breeze was guiding them. The small boy looked to the scroll and back to the being that called it forth with his own essence. He was intelligent enough to know that for Kurama to conjure the contract from its own body, for a human such as himself, was of great importance and he would not disrespect the probably honor and deliquesce of the act.

Kurama chuckled, **"An honor indeed kit. And a great one at that." **The proud fox show cased the mysterious scroll with a gesture of his claw bearing paw, indicating to the blonde that it was indeed allowed for him to inspect it. He took it in, every withered line and crack in the parchment.

It looked old, very old.

And a sort of presence emanated from it, a vessel full of untouched and untold power. A looming feeling of fear took hold of the blonde as he looked it over and back towards the fabled fox that sat watching him not fifteen meters from him. **"What I am offering you, is something that I haven't offered any since I was first sealed over two hundred years ago."**

"**This contract binds a tailed-beast such as myself to whomever we choose to be our companion. .It states that I, the Nine-tailed fox, will be bound to you for as long as you shall live, as you will be bound to me." **Kurama continued as she cut the tips of all nine of her tails, and both of her palms as she marked her name at the end of the contract, **"All of my power will be bound to you as well. I won't be able to kill you, or any other you deem out of my reach. Any harm done to you will also be done to me. Any course you decide to take, will determine my fate as well."**

Naruto was at a loss for words. Not only that, but was overwhelmed with the fact the _he_, the cursed boy to a fate of despair and hate, had the opportunity of being bound and receiving the full cooperation and loyalty of the most powerful being the elemental nations.

When grouped into a whole, the idea of being friends with the most powerful being in existence was very tempting, but even Naruto knew that good things come at a cost. He had learned that lesson very well. It wasn't that he didn't trust the bijuu. Well, not entirely…the point was that Kurama had treated him better in two weeks than the entirety of the village had in his entire life.

He thought hard in a very short amount of time, and really didn't want to press his luck at having such a chance slip away from him, "What would you want in return Kurama? A being as powerful as yourself wouldn't want his power being lead around like a boy like me." Naruto asked innocently. This triggered something that would surprise him every time he would think about it.

"**Firstly, I am not a male." **The Kurama quipped as her tails flicked in irritation, she couldn't really blame him. Really, she was a giant demonic fox. But still…**"I'm female."**

The boy could do nothing as his jaw hit the floor in disbelief. The bijuu caught that and craned her head forward a bit, **"Can a **_**supreme**_** being such as myself **_**not**_** be female?" **the ancient fox growled with a hint of offence and anger as her tails swished ever so slightly in an aggressive manner.

"N-no problem with that!" Naruto replied instantly, waving both hands in an attempt to calm the impatient fox down, "I-it was just unexpected is all!" the blonde stammered out as he scratched the back of his head in a nervous tic.

The fox did nothing but grunt as her tails settled down, **"Anyways. ." **a now flustered Kurama got back to the point, seeing that there was no harm done, **"I only want three things in return for my cooperation with you kit." **she began in a serious tone, **"Firstly, I am **_**not**_** your slave and **_**will**_** be treated with the proper respect, and will have no obligation to share my power unwillingly if I see no need for it."**

She paused to glare at the small boy with a 'try it, I dare you' type of look. Naruto got the point and nodded. **"Secondly, while I am loyal to you, you will in turn be loyal to me and heed my words with the **_**utmost**_** importance when I ask or tell you to do something. I will not ask you to do anything you will deem "dangerous to the village" either as I will not abuse this as an attempt to gain leverage over you. I have more honor than that." **The she-fox spoke with an honest tone, merely trying to look after her _kit_, since she was basically going to be parenting him from here.

Naruto was struck with her words, a sense of belonging crept over him as he understood to an extent of her intended kindness behind her second request and nodded with a warm smile. **"Lastly, and I will take back my contract if I am denied this…"**

The fox went on laying out her terms, and reverting back to her commanding presence, **"I will do everything in my power to ensure that you die a natural death of old age, but when you do I will reanimate shortly after, my final request is that my freedom is ensured and will not be damned to another Jinchuriki. I never intended to attack this village, and was imprisoned before I could so much as take a nap after being freed from my last container! My final term is freedom. Promise it, and we are life partners until the day you leave this earth."**

Kurama had spoken with an especially disgusted and hateful tone when she mentioned attacking the village, but Naruto had no reason to pay it any mind.

Thinking of how he was going to break it to Jiji, Naruto bowed on his hands and knees, having made his choice, "I, Uzumaki Naruto, vow to ensure your freedom and serve to the best of my abilities as your Jinchuriki. This I swear on my life, which will be yours if my promise is broken." Naruto spoke in an equally serious tone, though laced with a feeling of sincerity and gratefulness.

He was also thankful that he listened in on a lot of his Jiji's talks, otherwise he wouldn't have been able to pull of his miniature speech.

He couldn't see it, but he could feel the sound of her body moving as the mini gale was caused by her movement, the Kyuubi no Yoko bowed in return, and lifted his head with one of her tails, **"I, Kurama, the Kyuubi no Yoko, deem you my Jinchuriki." **The bijuu said in return.

Taking a claw to Naruto's small hand, she surgically cut his right palm with the tip of one of her index claw, **"Bind us." **She said with finality. In a tone and feel of that which he could only imagine as the likes of a mother's tone when she spoke to her child, ensuring him or her that everything was going to be ok.

Naruto nodded, holding up his hand in a thumbs up with a look of determination in a silent promise, and plunged his hand onto the contract, next to his tenant's name.

The moment his hand touched the parchment, and his blood soaked in, the all too mysterious cloak enveloped him, and surged into and all throughout him. A searing hot but freezing cold feeling shot through his body, needles were piercing him all over as his chakra network was stitching itself back together in an accelerated rate. With a grunt, Naruto's body swayed and hit Kurama's tail.

Panting and sweating from the ordeal. Meanwhile Kurama just looked him over, as if inspecting a jewel.

"**You want to protect yourself from the villagers. From anyone who would ever try to hurt you again." **It wasn't a question, but what the fox knew from both watching Naruto, and from the bond that they had just nodded, his tired form finding enough energy to scowl at the thought of the villagers.

"**I will help you become strong. Strong enough that those pathetic villagers or any who so much as gaze upon my own with ill content, WILL NOT LIVE TO DRAW ANOTHER BREATH TO DIRTY US WITH!" **the sudden burst of undisputed rage and hate would have sent Naruto hurling back if not for Kurama's tail holding him.

Having been with Naruto from the beginning, she had felt and experienced everything that he had gone through, and though she could not harm the village that Naruto hadn't so much as given a second thought aside from the individuals he had his own quarrels with, that would did not mean she wouldn't give every ounce of help and power to her newly bound partner so that they could vanquish any who dared showed them anything but the respect that they rightfully deserved.

Feeling the rage within himself build as well, blinking hard with his head looking down at his hands whose shape were that of claw growing fists. Naruto's breathing turned ragged, the once deep blue orbs were again replaced by a pair of vibrant blood-red eyes and complemented by the all too familiar demonic slits in each of them.

The fury, and the nearly savage hatred and rage could only be matched by the great demon in front of him. Though Kurama would love to let her kit run wild, she knew that he still had much work to be done and she would be there every step of the way. So, gently pulling her chakra away from her container, Kurama watched as the anger and power left his form, leaving him tired and barely awake.

"**I'll leave a bit of my chakra in your system to help you heal, it'll let you sleep. Your body had essentially broken itself last night, and is under repair right now. Rest, I will be here when you wake up."**

Naruto hadn't heard a single word, and fell face first into the bijuu's muzzle, out like a light.

Kurama gazed at him. Taking in the sight of the small, broken boy completely wrapped up in her tails.

'_**You **_**will**_** be strong, Naruto. I promise you that.'**_

**~The following day~**

It had been nearly half a day since Naruto opened his eyes after spending nearly _three _laying on cold concrete flooring, unconscious, while his body was going through unremarkable changes.

The feeling of a thousand red hot needles covering every centimeter of his body was gone, instead, he felt as if nothing would be able to hurt him again; as if all feelings of self-pity and loathing had been expelled through the pain of his trail the night before.

The first things he noticed aside from his body's feeling of rebirth, was the underground room of which he had fallen in. Numerous weapon racks lined the walls of what Naruto could only guess was some kind of basement and a king-sized long table stood in the very center of the spacious room ten yards behind him, with chairs spread out randomly in no particular order.

The boy looked around the poorly lit room with little difficulty, and was welcomed by the morning singing of the various birds that were common in Konoha.

'_Wait…'_ the blonde thought as he propped himself up on his elbows, _'I shouldn't be able to hear birds. This place is pretty deep underground, and the nearest trees aren't very close to the hole that I fell in.'_

Naruto had known for a while that aside from his overly adaptive body, his senses were unlike any other with the exception of the Inuzuka clan members. The clan of feral humans with they're canine companions all had heightened senses, and made people question whether they considered themselves more animal than anything else.

It wasn't uncommon for an Inuzuka to hear things and smell things that nobody else could, but Naruto was hearing birds from a tree line at least fifteen meters away from the entrance of the shelter he was in.

Even if he was only hearing the echo resonating off of the walls, the fact that he could pick up on the ricochet sounds and process them as if he was just underneath the singing bird was nothing short of amazing!

The next thing to reach young Naruto's attention was the concoction of scents that he was picking up.

Yet again, seeing as how he had a rather feral creature sealed inside of him, naturally his body took up specific traits because of that. His sense of smell was not on par with that of an Inuzuka, but _now_ it was more than just equal at the very least. Seeing as how Naruto's senses were all natural and not chakra enhanced yet, it was safe to say that with practice, he could very well put the dog-clan trackers to shame.

Deciding to stop amazing himself with…_himself_, Naruto thought that it would be a pretty good idea to figure out just where the hell he had been laid out for the past however long he had been down there.

Expecting to feel a soreness that would last for days, Naruto was slow to get up at first, but found himself lifting his body from the ground with ease. As if he were light as a feather. '_This is going to take some getting used to.' _Thought the astonished blonde as he stood himself up and gazed around the dark room, the only light source being the streaks of the morning sun poking in through the small entrance at the top of the stairs.

The surprises just kept coming as Naruto found himself having to shield his eyes, though part of his eyes reluctance to accept too much light was because he had been in a pretty dark hole for a while, anyone would be hard-pressed to just walk straight out into daylight without blinking a couple times first.

'_It seems even my eye sight is improved.' _The boy murmured in his head while he walked around the underground room, observing the place he had taken shelter in for who knows how long.

'**Much of you has improved since the last time you've been awake.' **Kurama chimed in with a softer tone than what she had originally started off with. '_I take it this has to deal with my chakra network evolving?' _Asked Naruto.

'**Correct.' **The bijuu confirmed.** 'As you already know, the chakra network is entwined with every cell in your body. As your chakra system evolved, so too did your body adapt and improve with it.' **She added on in a lazy tone. Her nine tails swaying from here to there as carefree as the wind while her enormous body was laying down in the prison of the seal.

Naruto thought it over, before a question formed in his head, '_How are my senses so high if I'm not even using chakra? Unless I am right now…I have no idea how to use chakra though.'_ Everything was just confusing him now.

Kurama breathed in slowly, roping in all her patience, **'It is as I have told you, kit. Your body adapted to conform to your chakra network, and underwent extreme changes as well.' **The ancient fox paused to nonchalantly buff her claws,** 'Chakra is not needed to for you to reach the level of senses you have right now, because that is their natural state.'**

Naruto nodded with a nervous gulp, not really sure just how much more his body had changed.** 'Though I will teach you how to mold chakra very, **_**very**_** soon. We have much work to be done.' **Naruto thought it over and figured that there really wasn't any need for worrying. His body had changed to fit his chakra as his chakra had changed to fit his body, it made perfectly good sense to him. **'Heheh you even think much more clear and process information very well.'**

'_This is definitely going to take some getting used to.'_

The time must've passed pretty quickly while the kitsune was explaining all that had happened to him while he was asleep, because more sunlight was beginning to poor through the hole that led to the outside, and revealed the expanse of the basement that he had taken refuge in.

The symbol of Konoha hung proudly over on the far-side wall, on the opposite side of the entrance. Looking from here to there, Naruto's eyes fell on everything from canned food, jugs of water, kunai, shuriken, and a whole assortment of weapons and medical supplies.

Naruto pressed a hand to the seal on his stomach in a self-soothing gesture. He had fallen into an old war shelter. He had been inside this cave-like underground fort, changing, his body molding itself into something he didn't quite know what it was yet.

'_We'll have some work to do before we can come and stay here, we wouldn't want people waiting for us in here when we drop in at some random time._' Naruto started coming up with ideas of routes he would take to get to the underground bunker, thinking of how he would keep safe and secure his newly found safe haven. **'Everything will be set as soon as your training begins, kit. In the meantime, clean yourself up and head to your Hokage. We have matters to discuss.'**

Naruto looked around the room once more and nodded. Making his way up the stairs and through the opening after grabbing a metal object that had peaked his interest before leaving.

He did a double-take once he got to ground level, because looking at the opening from the outside, the entrance looked like it was just a boulder that had been taken over by the growth of the bushed around it.

'**Clever mortals.. A permanent henge. This was, without a doubt, some type of strong hold or hide out.' **Naruto looked it over and thought it was a very clever move indeed, and would serve as a decent cover until he found a way to better secure what he would soon make into _his_ hide out.

Setting out at what seemed to be a normal pace to him, Naruto dodged many disgusted looks after he left the training fields behind, and took to the roof tops. He hopped one building after another, heading towards his home to wash off the filth of the past night's chase…and to wash away whatever pity he had for himself that remained.

Glancing back at the war shelter he had stumbled upon, Naruto looked to the Hokage building and to the monument right after as he landed on the balcony to his apartment. He couldn't help but let a small, almost reassuring smile pull at the corner of his mouth. He now had a form of purpose and a goal in mind that he fully intended to meet.

He wouldn't just protect himself. Now, he would be protecting the friend that was sealed within him, and the friends he was making outside his body too. Though they weren't completely in his heart yet, he knew it was only a matter of time before he saw them as reasons to lay his life on the line if it meant their safety. He was going to be a shinobi, after all.

Stepping inside his run-down apartment, he put down the ebony-hilted ninjato with silver wrappings onto the center table of his living room. It had stood out from all the other weapons in the old war room, so he snatched it before he had left, figuring it would serve much more purpose with him rather than stay on the long table he had found it on collecting dust.

The ebony hilt of the ninjato was complimented with a simple, pitch black sheath with a silver metal-tip; the tip of both the sheath and hilt had a strange symbol comprising of three tomoe that looked to be spinning in a circle.

Pulling the blade out, he could see the tiniest scratches on the spine of the blade, signifying that it had been used before. Looking it over, he saw that the blade was still sharp enough to cut a strand of string, which he had plucked from his shirt, in half just by falling on it.

Whoever had been using the weapon, had taken very good care of it if the mirror-like blade was anything to go by. The weapon was simple, but seemed demanding in both respect and practice in order cmastering it even as his tenant informed him of the rigorous, not to mention tedious, practice of swordsmanship.

Committing himself to putting the beautiful blade down and taking a shower, Naruto removed his clothing and took a moment to look himself over before entering the steaming bath.

Looking at form in the cracked mirror of his bathroom, despite the dirt, he found himself staring at his little body. Taking in the sight of his well-growing body even though he hadn't had a decent meal apart from the occasional bowls of ramen at Ichiraku's.

Breathing in and exhaling a deep breath, he stepped into the shower, and stood in the steam. Content with just listening to the hot water run for a while, and the sound of the droplets hitting the floor. The steam, enveloping his body and the air around him soothing, like a warm embrace. His favorite part about showers was the simple sound of the water hitting the floor.

He rather enjoyed the rain.

* * *

**And that's a wrap.**

**I cut out about half of what I wrote between Naruto and Kurama, and fixed things up as best I could. Heheh, looking back at it now…I was **_**terrible**_**! I mean seriously, do you guys remember how I used to structure my paragraphs and what not?! Dude…that was bad. Really bad. I mean I'm still playing around with the pauses and what not with the dialogue, but aside from that I'd like to think my writing is a little bit more solid this time around.**

**Just makes me all the more thankful for those of you who stuck with the story. Seriously, I commend you. I know I wouldn't read past the first three or five chapters of the original fic *shivers* oh man, I'm so glad for the reviewers who showed me the ropes.**

**Anyways, let me know if the pace I've set is good enough and if I'm staying away from my over-descriptive habits. I'll be incorporating time skips somewhere in the next two chapters too, I just need to rethink what I want to keep and what I want to throw away.**

**Oh and I know I said this chapter would be my usual length of around 30k, but after I got to where Naruto exits the war room, I decided to cut it off there. Too many scenes in a chapter messes with the flow of the story, and can get kinda dragging.**

**So if you can, review, pm, and I'll get back to you as soon as humanly possible :)**


	3. Burden of the Kill

**Holy hell...has it really been over four months since I've published anything? Wow...i feel worse than Shikamaru right now, but then again, he doesn't care about the fact that he's lazy so i guess that's just me being guilty x). A lots happened since my last update. I'll spare you the details, but due take it easy on me when and if you review would you? Let's just say me and alcohol kinda got a little too close with each other, and even closer when my sister's relationship with her fiance ended; leaving my nephew without his real dad to grow up with.**

**Anyhoo, for those of you who've read the orignal versions of Rising Tides (i tried to revise it like two times over i think, and it did not work x)), you're going to see A LOT of changes in the next couple chapters. Put it to you this way, by the time I'm done posting the revisions, three whole chapters twill be removed/condensed. And considering how much i put into each chapter, that's saying something.**

**I mostly took out needless descriptive writing, and dialogue that wasn't needed. I also made tweaks to my style here and there, but for the most part all the content from the original is still here, so it's not like you'll be reading a completely new story. Just a much more refined one...i hope heheh, I'm a little rusty.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Burden of the Kill**

The sunrise of the morning after leaving the war room that had served as his temporary home was rather beautiful as it' golden rays crept up over the mountains and pierced through the thick canopy of leaves overhead.

Seeing the village slowly light up, awakened by the warm-lit glow of the sun as if the whole thing was in a deep sleep, was a breath taking sight. Some might even call a sunrise like that majestic in a sense. Though, no one appreciated a sunrise as much as Naruto.

Having spent all night in the mindscape the small blonde had saw fit to sit atop the Hokage monument to just watch the shifts in the sky. He was in need of more inspiration of what else to put into their personal world, he had altered it into something more of Kurama's liking. It was the least he could do after all, she had given him so much.

On more than one occasion, his very life.

And while he had been giving his tenant a proper home, the better part of his time spent in his mind was spent beginning his training. Though he hadn't gotten the Hokage's permission to train under the Fox's eye, she figured he could get a head start. Literally.

The regime the bijuu had start him off with was brutal. He expected nothing less. Time, to his amazement, went at a fraction of normal speed in his mindscape. Needless to say, he and his furry tenant had plenty of time to start off his training.

After spending what would equate to an entire day outside of his mind, Kurama determined that he was making progress at speeds _far_ beyond the norm.

It would seem that after his most recent brush with death, something within Naruto just…switched on.

He had a level of focus and natural talent that was _very_ rarely ever shown in one his age. Naruto quickly found himself able to mold his chakra to his will. His control was nowhere near what Kurama wanted it to be, but for a first time user, he had a natural niche for controlling his chakra. It almost seemed like using a limb for the first time, rather than trying to manipulate an actual force. With enough practice and dedication, which he was all for, molding chakra would be second nature to him if it wasn't already.

Off of one training session, one of his main problems that became apparent was the tendency he had of exerting too much chakra for what he was using it for, a problem easily fixed by training on finer methods of control since he didn't need to learn how to release his power. His first step in her training was already leaps ahead of anyone his age. While she was tempted, Kurama didn't see a reason to start off his taijutsu training just yet, the boy had a sense for battle, having had to fight for his life on several occasions already.

The bijuu furrowed her brow from within the mindscape.

From her observations, Naruto actually learned and responded _in_ the heat of battle, with his life on the line, far quicker and far clearer than he did when he was training with her. The way he moved during his chase was as if his instincts were _aimed_, given purpose. As if the threat on his life brought out movements and reactions that seemed to come from someone else entirely…

As far as she knew, she was the only other entity to be living inside the boy, where this phenomenon originated from she did not know. But as it was of no concern to her at the moment, she would let it be, it had not failed him yet. As intrigued as she was with her host's behavior at times, she would observe more and intervene only when the time was right.

While his tenant was going through a checklist on his body and state of mind, Naruto was stretching out on top of the fourth head of the Hokage monument.

His body was a little tired, but that surprised him more than anything else, seeing as how Kurama tested his chakra coils by playing a game of tug-of-war with their chakra's the night before…or was it morning? He didn't know. Either way, the point of the prior night's exercises was to see how strong his chakra was.

When two chakras attach to one another and pull from the coils themselves, if too much force is exerted it's possible to effectively pull out another's chakra as a hole, taking it and adding it into your own coils.

Seeing as how this would kill her host, the bijuu merely tested his strength. Though miniscule in comparison, he gave a surprisingly spirited fight and never gave up, even at the point of exhaustion until she ended the game. With all the strain put on his coils, exhaustion was the expectation for this morning, so the effect with his already accelerated regeneration (recuperation as a side effect) being doubled from his body's evolution was really showing how much it had changed. It was almost scary.

For the next few minutes he just sat on the top of the Hokage monument, on-top of the Yondaime's head to be exact. Sitting there, and just taking everything in. As if it weren't enough for him to undergo such extraordinary changes, he was still adjusting to the amplification of his senses as well. The sounds of the limitless leaves fluttering gently in the wind. The smell of the forest surrounding Konoha and the bit of forestry behind him. The near blinding light of the orangeish-red glow of the sun as it was still only just breaking the horizon. He felt alive. More so than he ever did before.

Taking in the world around him, he regrettably decided it was time to go and made his way down the stairway leading towards the village he called home. As hateful as it was, the few who knew him and accepted him for who he really was made it all worth it.

He rather enjoyed walking through the empty streets of Konoha, though it sometimes made him even more on guard seeing as how he being the first sight of the day made some of the villagers rather cranky and awarded him an extra shot of hate, if it were possible. Glancing lazily from side to side in his black shorts and shirt, coupled with his blue sandals, Naruto smoothly made his way through the side streets, the presence of nature having a sort of comfort to him.

Walking along, he found himself being watched. How he knew? He had been watched for as long as he could remember, there are only two periods in his life that he could not remember. One of them was the first 6 months of him being alive, and the second, his third year of being alive. Why the time gap he didn't know either, but that was neither here nor there as he had a current situation that needed his attention.

Born in October, Naruto was one of the youngest of the bunch though not by much. A boy standing in front of him with jet-black hair in a duck-like hair style wearing a deep blue coat, bearing the Uchiha symbol on his back with dark tan shorts and blue sandals, was staring Naruto down. Not really an intimidating sight, since the boy was only a couple months older, but it _was_ kind of annoying.

At first, he couldn't care less, but it was what came out of the boy's mouth next that sparked his attention. With a voice as arrogant as a feudal lord, the boy muttered out in a smug voice as Naruto passed him by, "So _you're_ the Demon?"

Halfway through a step, the blonde abruptly stopped but stayed facing forward, the opposite direction of where the Uchiha boy was leaning up against a tree with his arms folded. "You don't look like any Demon I'd imagine." The boy snorted to add to his taunt.

It was one thing to tolerate ignorant adults who see Naruto as the Kyuubi, they had first-hand experience of her unwilling attack, but it was another thing entirely when one from his generation addressed him as such. "Uchiha Sasuke I take it." Every bit of patients and hesitation gone from his conscience.

Another snort, and a near chuckle sounded before the boy's next sentence, "So it seems even the trash of the village know the name of the great Uchiha." The idea and manor of talking instilled in his brain by the council members that legally adopted him when he was three, even though he had lived with them since his clan's massacre. Truth be told, he hated their pampering, but that didn't mean he didn't like getting what he thought was his birth right.

Naruto took a side glance to the boy who did nothing to hide his smirk of arrogance, "I could _smell_ your servant wiped nose from a kilometer away."

Sasuke was taken back from Naruto's response. No one talked to him like that before, the most he got in the way of resentment was from the Hyuuga. The two family's had a history of feuding since they both possessed powerful doujutsu. The Byakugan belonging to the Hyuuga, and the Sharingan belonging to the Uchiha. Both were very effective in their areas of expertise but for close quarter's purposes. The Sharingan was the superior, having the abilities to predict the enemy's movements and memorize as well as copy any they made, including jutsu, was simply too much for most Byakugan users to fight toe-to-toe with for very long.

With this possible weapon that had to be awakened first, but at his disposal none the less, the young Uchiha thought himself to be above all and only second to the Hokage if they weren't already equals in his mind. To say that he was infuriated by the blonde's insolence in his eyes, was an understatement. "How dare you! You, a _nameless_ orphan address me, an _Uchiha_, that way!" As if the whole thing had been thought out before hand, Sasuke emphasized his argument with hand gestures all throughout the haughty self-entitled insult.

Naruto was already annoyed and needed to meet up with the Hokage to address his business of training to top it off, he had no time for the spoiled brat in-front of him. "I couldn't care _less_ that you're an Uchiha, state your business and leave." The blonde spoke in a monotone voice, though with piercing cold-orbs that shut the Onyx-eyed Uchiha up for a moment.

Having been audibly silenced for a moment, the raven haired boy regained himself and continued his rant. "Figures, a cowards who runs away from the face of danger wouldn't be able to understand the honor of being in my presence." Sasuke spoke with a smirk of satisfaction. He had been on his way to the old Uchiha District when he came across a glimpse of Naruto being chased by the unknown ninja.

Naruto turned from ice cold to searing hot as he closed the 15 meter gap between the two boys in nearly a second, "How much did you see!" the burning blonde demanded as he pinned the squirming Sasuke to the tree by his neck with his right hand.

Sasuke struggled. Surprise by the sudden burst of incredible speed and even fearful that it was coming from the 'demon-brat' nonetheless. He grit his teeth and glared at the raging blonde and gave him nothing.

Naruto was at the end of his already exhausted patience and just grew even more infuriated. Growling, he lifted the black-haired boy up off his feet and pulled back just a bit. The growl never leaving the blonde's throat, he slammed him against the tree, sending a few splinters off here and there while making the Uchiha gasp and tear up as he asked again in a near savage tone, "WHAT DID YOU SEE!" the young blonde again demanded as he tightened his grip enough for the boy in it to get the point.

Gasping and now crying, Sasuke kicked and frayed but that only proved to make Naruto's grip tighter. Finally he latched onto the blonde's wrist and yelped, "I only saw you being chased!" the boy cried while trying to pry the iron grip open. Naruto just tightened it more as he stared with an almost burning rage, "I SWEAR!"

Digging into Sasuke's eyes, the blonde saw that he was telling the truth…And nearly pissing his pants. In an instant, he calmed down and released the shaking Uchiha to land hard on his bottom, hitting a large root of the tree with it. Turning on his heel, Naruto dug his hands into his pockets and continued on his way to the Hokage's office, "Thank you for your cooperation." Was the last thing he said before leaving the seething boy behind, and without so much as a second glance.

Sasuke couldn't stand it. He, an Uchiha, had not only been bested by a nobody like Naruto, but had also been made to look like a coward. He would get Naruto back for this humiliation. One way or another.

* * *

It had been a rather slow morning once more for one weary Sandaime, so he was prepared for an unexpected issue that concerned the village to pop up any moment. He didn't even have that much paperwork to sort through. A happening much unknown to him. As expected, his village issue arrived at about noon this time but it came from his surrogate grandson, of all people, who he had not seen since his proclamation to become an unbreakable will after his darkest night.

The Hokage and young Naruto were currently in his office, playing a game of who can stare at each other longer while being in the awkward silence of the century. The clock, hanging high in the corner over a bookshelf on the wall that was adjacent from the door to come in, seemed to count the seconds that were spent in this awkward silence as the two didn't let up. One staring into the others eyes, the blue pair saying _'That's the gist of it.'_ while the older, brown pair of eyes were staring in disbelief _'You're joking.'_

More seconds of awkward silence went between the two, and neither were showing signs of giving way on their stares until the silence was broken by the older of the two. "So let me get this straight." The old Hokage started will lighting up his pipe, "The Kyuubi no Yoko..." he pointed at the visible seal on Naruto's bare stomach (he had taken off his shirt to show that he knew where the seal was, and that he had already activated his chakra network), "Made you HER official companion..." he continued as he raised his pointed finger to the boy's eye level while putting extra emphasis on the 'her', that bit of information was as shocking as the rest he had heard, "And she wishes to help _you_ in your training as soon as humanly possible." He finished with a puff a smoke as he lowered his hand.

"Not help, she wants to train me. Only her, at least until another teacher is needed for whatever I may need to learn." The boy corrected, successful in making the Sandaime's eyebrow rise and nod in an _'Aaah I see, I see,'_ type fashion.

"And you would both like permission to use training ground twenty three, specifically for the hidden war room underneath it that had been sealed." The old man added, while taking another puff of his pipe.

"Correct." Answered the boy who was growing a tad bit nervous in this current setting. As if he were awaiting a trial.

Naruto watched as his grandfather figure flipped through some papers that were on his desk, mewling over the situation and swashing it around. The old man took on a strange carefree look, taking a few puffs from his pipe before nodding to himself and sighing out the smoke.

"Done." Was all that was said as the Sandaime nodded a little with a small smile playing on is lips and started putting away his pipe.

"..." the blonde was waiting for something to follow the answer, conditions, limitations, mention of favors…Nothing. "That's it?" Naruto asked with an unsure tone to his voice.

"That's it."

"…You're kidding."

"No I'm not."

"…You're _serious_?"

"_Dead_ serious."

All throughout the exchange the old man didn't so much as lift his eyes from the pipe he was cleaning and putting away along with the Tabaco and what not. Naruto's eyes never left the Sandaime's while they were occupied with his pipe.

"May I ask why so easily?" The boy was genuinely curious, this wasn't exactly your everyday training regime request. He was literally asking to be allowed permission to be trained by a force of nature in a shinobi village that was attacked by the very same demon he was asking on behalf to train him just five years prior.

The Sandaime took a second to stop what he was doing and looked Naruto in the eye, and looked as if it were just like any other day during any other conversation, "Simply put, I trust you." A moment passed, "And I found out about what happened the other night." He continued as he finally put the elegant box containing the simple pipe he used and folded his hands with a pleasant half smile. "You didn't think I wouldn't find out about a rogue ninja in my own shinobi village now would you?" he asked as his smile grew to an anime style grin with a perfect circle blush on his cheeks completed with U shape…_smiling_ eyes.

"I guess it isn't all that surprising then huh?" Naruto responded while still remaining cautious of his words. He couldn't tell his Jiji everything that had happened. Not yet.

The old man shook his head, reverting back to the pleasant smile. "Let me just ask one thing of you Naruto-kun." The now Grandfather Figure leaned forward a bit, with a half loving, have remorseful face, eyes filled to the brim with a warm light, "Whatever path you're choosing for yourself, I ask that you choose it not in spite for those who may have pushed you onto it, but instead mold your path into what you think is right." The old veteran leaned back into his chair, having said his peace.

Naruto had absorbed the words like a parched sponge, he would not forget them. He nodded a few times to himself, forever embedding them into his mind. He went to say more, but what else could he say, it was all laid out on the table already. Instead he smiled, and hugged his grandfather. "Thank you Jiji." Naruto sounded proudly, and bowed at the waist.

His grandfather smiled back and nodded.

Giving Naruto the all too familiar shooing hand of dismissal, the young blonde grew a serine smile of one much older than the face it was on. Spinning on his heel, he hopped to the balcony and stood on-top of it for a moment, giving one last look and smile back, he then hopped off the balcony, testing out his chakra, pumping the mysterious power to his limbs to increase their durability. The wind whipped past his ears and the pressure from the landing was dispersed to nothing as he hit the ground, a little wave of chakra/dust dispersing along with the force of the fall, startling a few passerby's.

Naruto waved them off and apologized, saying that he was just training in case of high falls. He wasn't lying. He started forward and didn't stop until he got to his apartment, he was going to get his equipment and head straight to training ground twenty three. Today was the official start of his training, and he wouldn't start off poorly.

* * *

"I entrusted her in your care Ko." The tall, proud and respected clan head of the Hyuuga stated in a stern voice. He was _not_ happy. "As a wielder of the Byakugan, and a _chunin_ no less, how is it that you have lost track of my daughter?" Today he was meeting with the emissary from Kumogakure, and setting the limitations and regulations of his stay in Konoha. The _last_ thing he wanted today was for one of his daughters to be alone and without protection.

"I take great heed to your rules of privacy, Hiashi-sama." An average height teenage looking Hyuuga replied as he bowed, "I give Hinata credit however, for a child who has only just begun her training…she is very good at being elusive when she wants to be."

A headband over his caged-bird seal, the young man was a part of the branch family, though he was given special attention and respect for his humble and caring nature. He also had nothing but respect for Hiashi's and his daughters, the foremost of it being reserved for his eldest, Hinata. She was a diamond amongst rocks in terms of being a good person within the main branch family, just like her father and his twin brother.

Not to say that the Hyuuga were bad people, but arrogance never has the tendency to breed compassion.

"It won't happen again, I'll find her immediately."

Hiashi's escorts arrived just as the young man finished, and the clan head had to suppress a frown, "See to it that you do, Ko. Now go, you are Hinata's protection for a reason, do not make me regret making you so."

Ko got up from his bowing position and nodded with forced stoicism. Clan head and servant shared a concealed look of understanding as the clan elder's escorts walked past him without so much as a greeting between clansmen. The teen bowed his head again and addressed Hiashi before taking his leave, "It will be done Hiashi-Sama."

The grey-eyed man suppressed a scowl as his hate towards his clans traditions only grew. Ko was a fine young man, and would grow to be a better man than most of his main branch occupants. He was the only one he trusted with his daughter's safety, but he could not show compassion towards him. Not if he wanted to keep the status quo where it was ideally at now.

Exiting the main building in the compound, Ko gave nods of hello to his fellow branch members and bows to the main branch members who walked passed without so much as a breath in his direction to acknowledge him. It was in these moments that he was truly grateful to Hiashi and his brother.

His father had been killed during a mission a year after he had been born, and his mother had been killed during the Kyuubi attack when he had barely made genin. At sixteen, Ko knew that if it hadn't been for Hiashi ordering his guard over his daughters…he would likely be with his parents far sooner than they would want, if not already. Chunin had come and gone without much thought to it, he was too occupied with giving Hinata a pleasant childhood, though he did still pride himself on his skills.

The teenage Hyuuga smiled, his mid-back length brown hair shifting in tune with the wind, he had grown to love Hinata and her younger sister Hanabi as his own siblings. Neji was under his wing as well, the four of them were like family. He just wished he could meet the right women so he could show them what it's like to have a mother's love as well.

Ko shook off those weighted thoughts, he had to find Hinata first. _'Now, where did you run off to Lady Hinata?'_

**~With Naruto~**

'_So, a long time ago there weren't any villages because clan's didn't get along with each other, because they thought they were all better than the rest?'_ Naruto asked his bijuu tenant while he was strolling over to the training grounds. He had been sprinting over there when Ayame had caught him…somehow. Apparently she saw him being chased by the rogue ninja too, and had spent the last hour trying to calm her down and showing her that he was alright.

Damn worrisome neechan's and their obsession for smothering you to death…

'**Yes. As I told you before, mortals aren't the most cognitive of species on earth. The slightest difference in appearance or power is enough to call for segregation and war.'** There really wasn't a reason to rush to the training ground now that they had official permission to do so. They would train even without permission, had it gone that way, but since they had it Kurama saw it as an opportunity to get her container more familiar with communicating with her.

'_That's pretty stupid. _Pointless_ really. Why keep fighting each other when it would be so much easier to work with one another instead?'_

The giant fox chuckled after a snort, **'That's exactly what I've said for over a millennia. But, you humans have a tendency to **_**ruin**_** a good thing.'**

Before Naruto could question what the bijuu meant by that, a group of kids huddled together in a group throwing insults and rocks at two figures he couldn't quite make out caught his attention. But he _could_ distinctly hear the cries of pain from a girl, and the yelps of pain from what sounded like some sort of animal.

'_I thought _I _was the only one subjected to mobs.'_ Anger glinted in Naruto's eyes as the demon fox within him growled. **'Not anymore.'**

Running hard, Naruto put all the momentum he had gained from his sprint over to the group of bullies into the one closest to the right, since he didn't want to hurt whoever was in the center and their pet, knocking him off his feet and actually launched him a ways.

"What's going on here?!" the blonde yelled as he stepped in front of a small girl with indigo colored hair that was relatively short aside from the two bangs that went down the sides of her face, framing her rosy cheeks that were stained with tears. He didn't get a look at her eyes, they were clenched shut, and seeing the placed scratches and bumps on her bare arms, which were wrapped protectively around a little reddish orange furball that was quivering in what he made out as fear, the blonde thought it was about time for the people mobbing on others to know what it felt like to be beaten.

Naruto's knuckles cracked as he clenched his hands into fists, and swiveled his head around slowly, counting the number of kids around him and sizing them up, "You know…it's not very nice to be picking on girls and their pets."

Unbeknown to him, the small girl in a purple kimono with lavender pedal designs opened her bleary eyes, and stared up to Naruto with her lavender _Hyuuga_ eyes wide open in awe _'W-who is this boy?'_

The kids ranging from maybe four to the eldest being seven sneered at him. There were five in total, and each one started assaulting Naruto with the usual insults and curses to his name.

"What are _you_ doing here demon!"

"No surprise you'd come to rescue one of your kind _monster_!"

"You shouldn't even be allowed in the village _murderer_!"

"C'mon guys, _get _him!"

Naruto inwardly cursed, and leaned into a punch coming from his left so that it would hit his right shoulder. Once it did, Naruto grabbed hold of the boy's wrist while turning to his right, pushing him with his free hand so that he would topple over and make the rest of the boys go around the girl to get to him.

Backing up, he scanned over the four boys charging him, looking to see which had any sort of training and which didn't. The oldest boy moved too fluidly for a civilian kid, so Naruto bolted towards the youngest boy who –by some luck- happened to be on the left. The boy on equal level to Naruto had no chance when said blonde leaped in the air and delivered a double drop-kick, one foot hitting him square in the chest while the other smashed into his chin.

Naruto missed the way the kid was launched ten feet away from his kick, and flew into the next one after getting up, delivering a superman punch into his stomach and bringing him down.

A kick to his side sent him rolling a couple feet away as the oldest among them hovered over the boy who was now puking up whatever he had eaten for lunch off to the side, "Get away from my brother you _freak_!"

The azure-eyed Jinchuriki heard small footsteps and covered up just in time to shield a kick to his head. Gritting his teeth, Naruto pushed off his left leg and was surprised when his body actually went in the air. Having not really expected to push himself a foot or two in the air from the ground with one leg, Naruto snapped out of his stupor to swing his fist down at an angle as if swinging a hammer, and hit the second oldest on the side of the head. Knocking him out.

Two boys knocked out, and another one coughing up his lunch, that left Naruto with only the oldest to deal with, and the boy he had thrown to the ground just half a minute before. His little heart raced as he panted for breath, Naruto stared down the two boys that were still standing and scowled. _'This kind of sucks! I have no idea how to fight!'_

Kurama chuckled as her container glared down the two boys who were looking at each other in disbelief and anger, **'You're doing fine. Trust your instincts, and you'll have them crying back home to their insolent mothers.'** She finished her little pep talk with a smirk of maniacal _glee_, it felt good to see her kit dishing it back out to people who saw fit to torment him.

The two boys nodded at each other and charged at the same time.

'_Damn…'_ Naruto knew he couldn't take both, and he also knew that the older kid was in the ninja academy if the kunai pouch on his beltline was anything to go by.

The Jinchuriki was about to throw a punch at the older boy, but was stopped when a teenager in a grey robe with long brown hair suddenly appeared in front of him, catching both of their fists with practiced ease, hitting a few tenketsu points in their hands to make their arms go numb.

"Now, now, I know boys will be boys, but two on one isn't fair now is it?"

The teen had a warm voice and didn't seem to be particularly upset, but when the boy's caught in his grasp continued to struggle without giving an answer, his grip tightened, resulting in a cry of pain from both of them, "_Is_ it?"

Both boys shook their head 'no' as fast as they could go so the mystery teen would let _them_ go, "No!" "Y-yeah, whatever you s-say!"

Ko glanced over to Hinata's still shaken up form and frowned, _'You barely manage to will yourself to strike at me during training…of course you wouldn't fight back against these boys, Lady Hinata.'_ The Hyuuga bodyguard stepped to the side so he could keep the troublemakers in his sight and check on the boy who had come to his little sister's rescue. _'I knew it. No one but _him_ could have chakra at that level at their age.'_

"Uzumaki-san, I sincerely thank you for looking after Lady Hinata." The humble Hyuuga bowed from where he was facing so the kids who had ganged up on him didn't get any bright ideas, "Forgive my irresponsibility."

The young Uzumaki didn't quite know how to react to that, so he just nodded back hesitantly. Ko gave him a sad smile before dragging the two incapacitated boys along with him over to where his entrusted sister was still staring wide-eyed at everything that had happened.

"Lady Hinata, are you ok?" his eyes full of worry, the bodyguard pulled out a small bag after pressing points in the kids legs so they wouldn't run. One stayed still and just sniffled, having been caught, while the other had tried to thrash around at first but was now face down in his brother's puke puddle with no way to get up since all _four_ of his limbs were completely numb. It was just them two now. The other three boys had taken off, one had woken up and woke up the other while the one who got his lunch punched out of him ran off after his brother gave him a look.

The young heiress was hesitant of loosening her grip on the animal who was now in her lap, but did so when Ko gave her a calming smile and went to patch up the scratches and bumps she had gotten from the rocks that the kids had kept doing in their attempt to torture the jumble of orange fur still trembling ever so slightly in her lap. "Y-yes Ko-san, t-thank you."

Naruto's ears perked at the angelic voice that drifted out from the girl's mouth. Hesitantly, he took a few steps forward and to the side so he could get a good look at the girl he had come to help. He blinked when she came into full view. Even with dried up tears and scuff marks on her arms and hands, she was nothing less than an angel in his eyes.

'**Just wait until you two get **_**older**_**.'** Naruto blinked again and shook his head with a scowl in his head, _'You butt out of this Kurama! And what do you mean by that?'_ the bijuu's nine tails swished around in amusement as she made no attempt to muffle her laughter, **'Kekeke, patience kit. Patience.'**

Ko spoke up as he dressed Hinata's small injuries, his voice calm and relaxed, "I know you children have grown up during hard times. The Kyuubi destroyed much more than just buildings on that fateful night…but what you boys were doing here, is no different than what the bijuu did then." The Hyuuga stroked the alert, black furred ears of a small fox no more than a couple months old. "There is a fine line between being a man, and becoming a monster. Even for boys your age."

The small kit yipped at Ko's hand before diving back into Hinata's lap, trying to conceal itself as much as possible as she wrapped her arms around it again. Ko looked back at the two boys with disappointment clear in his eyes, and held them with his gaze alone after he reactivated their tenketsu, "Which are you?"

Naruto looked on with a look of anger as the kids ran, his face softening when he laid his eyes back on the Hyuuga heiress as she calmed the fox pup down.

The young Uzumaki didn't really know what to do now. He was so used to everyone chasing him away, now he was just standing around while that Ko guy took care of that Hinata girl's injuries. Naruto looked between them before silently nodding to himself, and resumed his trek to his training ground.

A soft voice stopped him in his tracks, his head tilting a bit as his ears were taken over by the little girl's sweet tone.

"W-wait!"

Ko smiled with amusement as his shy little sister shuffled over to the troublemaking blonde that had come to her rescue.

"K-kitsune-kun wants to t-thank you…" the shy heiress held up the small fox with trembling hands. Naruto eyed them both, finding himself bashful as well, only hiding it better.

The Uzumaki reached up and scratched the kit behind its ears, "You're safe now little guy. Try to stay out of trouble now." He finished with a small chuckle.

Ko shook his head, knowing that his little sister would need a bit of help with this one, "Aaand?"

A blush crept its way across the girls youthful cheeks as her eyes wandered everywhere accept the cerulean orbs still looking at her, "A-ano…a-and thanks for h-helping me."

Ko nodded behind the bashful girl, and Naruto found himself scratching the back of his head to try and divert his attention from the blush on _his_ face from the praise. "I-t's no problem hehe, just doing my job. I have a thing for bullies."

The timid Hyuuga heiress pet the pup's head as it nuzzled its snout into the crook of her arms to sleep, exhausted from the fright earlier, "You're very brave. F-five against one aren't very good odds."

Ko picked up the flashes of anger and sadness in Naruto's eyes as he chuckled with just enough mirth in his voice to be detected, "The odds are usually never that good for someone like me."

Before Hinata could pry into what the young blonde had said Ko decided to take a chance and go with his gut instinct on this one, it hadn't failed him before, "Well, it looks like you've made a friend today my Lady. Shall we go to the park? I'm sure there's lots you can do there instead of just these trees."

Naruto's eyes widened a bit, not at all expecting to be tolerated any longer let alone be _invited_ to go play with who was obviously of noble blood.

Hinata's face lit up with hope and joy that her ever watchful bodyguard had offered to allow her a playmate. Back at the compound, there was no such thing as 'playing' for her, let alone having any friends over.

Her childhood was over the day she was born. As a Hyuuga, she was being raised as a clan heir, not a regular shinobi who at least had some level of normalcy in their life.

"Things don't usually end well when I go to parks…" Naruto replied with a soft voice, not exactly giving anything away but sending the message that he wasn't really comfortable at public places. Or welcome.

Ko nodded, understanding what the young boy meant by that, while Hinata thought of something else.

"W-why not p-play here then? That would be ok, right Ko-san?"

The Hyuuga servant nodded, and looked down at his sister with a smile on his face.

"Of course Lady Hinata, friends are one of the most precious things in this world."

**~A few days later, in the Hyuuga Compound~**

It was about five o'clock in the afternoon, the sun was still high in the sky and its warming beams still saturated the land and its inhabitants as two unmistakably identical twins were strolling through a luxurious traditional garden littered with exotic flowers in intricate patterns of color coordination and blending. The symbol of their clan flawlessly depicted in the largest group of flowers, not a pedal out of place. One of the brothers with a hitai-ate fastened securely to his forehead, the other without any such clothing hiding any portion of his stoic face, staring out into seemingly nothing with pupil-less white eyes.

"The emissary from Kumo should be arriving in about a half-an-hour. . all of our preparations are set." The brother with the hitai-ate spoke with audible worry in his voice. The other, though stoic, gave off just as much worry in his aura. He was expecting the worse to happen. "Do you think we are ready?"

They passed over a traditional wooden bridge that went over a small pool of water that stretched across the estate, nearly dividing it. The clan head of the Hyuuga held a stern look in his face, "Ko watches over Hinata, and Hanabi is with Yuka. When the Kumo _ambassador_ arrives, they'll both remain either by my side or your own. One can never be over prepared, but I have confidence that no harm shall fall upon them." It was true, the Hyuuga were not known as the 'magnum force' of Konoha for nothing.

Who better to protect the future clan heiress and her younger sister than the clan head himself and his twin, equal to him in almost every way aside from the minutes separating their births?

"Ko is a disciplined boy, even if he lacks the Hyuuga mind-set, he will guard your daughter with his life Hiashi." The younger twin spoke with confidence.

The elder brother nodded, "You mean even though he lacks the stick posted firmly in his posterior like the rest of us?" he asked his younger brother as they abruptly stopped a little ways away from both sections of houses. The two chuckled a bit, safe from open ears and allowed to be themselves for only a moment before continuing their patrol.

"Heheh, yes brother, that's exactly what I meant. And Yuka is frightfully deadly with her senbon, she's a fine guard for your younger daughter as well." The now more relaxed twin replied with the slightest smile.

His older brother stopping once again to gaze up into the clouds with his eyes that matched their color, and let a frown make its way to his face. They were far enough away, but quite honestly Hiashi couldn't care less if anyone saw. A father has every right to worry for his daughters. His younger brother stopping with him and standing at his side, they both folded their arms in their robes, pondering what may happen over the next few days.

"Hizashi…" the older of the two started, earning a glance from the younger, "I have a bad feeling about this. . it's the same as the day before Minato gave his life to save this village. To save all of us. And condemning his only newborn son to do it." The sadness and regret completely filling his face and shuttering his voice. So much hurt happens at once sometimes and it's always the best of people that it happens too was his only thought.

It wasn't until Hiashi became the clan head when he and his younger brother were brought back together once more. All throughout the ninja academy and years after, they were kept relatively separate as the elders groomed him, and branded and trained his younger brother with the caged bird seal. Instilling in him to serve the main family until the day he dies.

In his place, but another brother all the same, Minato Namikaze who would later become the fourth Hokage of Konoha had been his second brother all throughout the ninja academy and years after up until his untimely death. He had known both 'The Yellow Flash' Minato Namikaze and 'The Red-Hot Blooded Habanero' Kushina Uzumaki before and after they were friends and later married.

Hiashi had been there every step of the way until their end. He had the same cold barren-landscape feeling in his heart that he did before that fateful day, and he was shaking in his core. Who would he loose next, was his thought. Hizashi caught the look in his brother's eyes, and it reminded him of the years he had spent separated from his twin. He had watched over his older brother from afar, happy that at least one of them could live a somewhat normal life. He held no grudge against his brother for taking in another, in fact he was thankful.

For if it were not for the Yondaime, he was sure his brother would have turned out to be just as bitter as the rest of the Main family.

Hiashi could only hope that their son, who had saved all of Konoha by taking on the burden of being the Kyuubi no Yoko's Jinchuriki, turned out to be ok. He would have sought out the boy long ago, but his position of clan head kept him from doing so. He needed a reason to associate 'with the likes of him', though not by choice. And any he might have sent for him would be persecuted for dishonoring the Hyuuga name as well. As far as Hiashi was concerned, he could only ever watch over his best friend's child from a distance, pulling what strings he could to help.

Hizashi knew all of this all too well, for it had been _him_ in that position years ago that seemed only a day before when looking back on it. He knew his brother's pain as it was his own, "Do not worry yourself brother, the Trigram twins are together again, we'll be ok." Hizashi said with an earnest tone, trying to cheer his older brother up.

Hiashi chuckled a bit, and nodded in agreement.

They were the most talented gentle fist users in the clan, both wielding the ability to hit all 361 tenketsu points in the body while executing the eight trigram palm in the gentle fist's field of divination, the secret taijutsu techniques passed down to selected members of the clan. The only reason why Hizashi knew the techniques is through his own talent in gentle fist. Out of the two, he was the strongest. But being born minutes behind his brother Hiashi, he was condemned to the brand and shackles of the branch family.

Shaking away those thoughts, he turned back to his brother, and saw something he hadn't seen in a very long time. He was smiling. Well, his approximation of smiling anyway. And he couldn't help but smile with his brother. "You're right Hizashi." The older Hyuuga extending out a hand which the younger one gladly took and was brought into a half-embrace, "You're always right." For moments or for minutes, neither could tell. But, both pulled back and reassembled into their stoic stances with their arms folded in the sleeves of their robes. "Come brother, let us enjoy a cup of tea." And with that, The Trigram duo headed into a large and luxurious traditional home, Hizashi's son Neji running out to greet his father with a hug.

**~Elsewhere…~**

The sound of two children playing in what could be called a section of woods giggled out in youthful glee.

Indigo hair swayed and flipped as Hinata searched for her new, and only friend through the trees. Golden-blonde hair would appear in flashes as Naruto skillfully appeared from out of nowhere to give the Hyuuga princess a poke on her shoulder or back, making her whip around and just miss the sight of him disappearing back into the bushes or crawl up a nearby tree like a feline prankster. Then after several attempts, Hinata would turn around to see that her trickster-blonde was standing right behind her with his finger ready to poke her shoulder.

This process had been going on for a while, while Ko occupied his time making sure all of his ninja tools were sharp and in good condition with the occasional glance to his sister's smiling face with one of his own to match it.

It was getting late in the afternoon, the moon began to peak through the orange and reddish glow of the evening sky as the sun was halfway set. The horizon, a gloriously deep orange glow, seemingly melting into the ground.

Up in a tree, two kids who had been playing for hours were now resting while the teen below was leaned up against the trunk of the tree with a delighted smile on his face, the day had been very good. Young Naruto and the shy Hyuuga heiress Hinata were sitting side-by-side on a branch halfway up the tree. Even being shorter than he was, she could climb very well when she wanted to.

Both of them just stared out to the serine horizon, soaking up the picture perfect sunset into their memories. "I had a lot of fun today Hinata. . thanks for coming today." The sudden sound of his voice startling the white-eyed girl a bit, her short-length indigo hair whipping from the sides of her face as her head snapped to her left to look him in the eye. Her face getting as red of a glow as the sun out in the distant sky in-front of them.

"T-thank you for playing with me too N-naruto-kun." She adorably replied with her sweet and soothing voice while she pressed her index fingers together, that habit had birthed a few hours before when she accidently made Naruto trip over a root. He of course rolled into the fall so he stood straight up without even a scratch, but still, it was the idea that counts.

Naruto nodded with a solemn smile '_Least she's not stuttering as bad as before. Maybe she's not as afraid of me now that she at least got to know me.' _He thought as he nodded, "It was my pleasure." Resonating snickering could be heard in the back of his head, '**Or maybe she finds your mysteriousness attractive. Heheheh'**,Naruto almost choked on his saliva as he, for a moment, forgot that he wasn't the only one living in his head.

"A-ano. . do you think w-we could play again t-tomorrow?" her fidgeting picking up in intensity.

'_What do you mean by _attractive_ Kurama? I'm pretty sure she thinks I'm fun to play with if that's what you're asking.' _Naruto stated in honest confusion. Even with his highly intellectual mind for a child, he was still just that, a child. Innocent in the ways of 'mature' activities and the like. "Sure Hinata-san, were friends right?" the blonde chuckled, "You don't need to ask."

'_**Yes, she'll think you are a lot more fun to play with when you two grow older kit. She'll be a fine fit for you.' **_

Hinata's eyes shot up in disbelief. Her? He wanted to be friends with her? "W-were friends?" she asked with honest and fearful disbelief in what he said, "Y-you want to be friends with m-me?" she had to be sure it was true, and that he wasn't just toying with her like the other kids did at the compound. Sure they had spent time together once before, but she had never had a friend before.

Naruto was at first surprised at what she had said. His thoughts immediately raced thinking that she had played with him out of mercy or maybe some sick joke. But when he looked into her eyes he knew that wasn't the case, in fact it was the polar opposite. He looked into her eyes and saw a look he had known for as long as he could remember. Fear.

And that was something he had to remedy, "Of course we are. That is, if you want to be friends." He replied with a solemn smile, he wouldn't push her into it after all. He was the bearer of the nine-tailed fox after all. But something told him that wouldn't matter to this girl, not now, not ever. It was the other look in her eyes that overlapped the other that gave it away. It was the same look he had in his own eyes before they had turned cold but two weeks ago. It was the look of hope.

As if empowered by his words, she straitened her 'please don't see me' posture and held herself straighter. With a smile that rivaled his former signature grin, she nearly cried tears of joy as she hugged him, "Of course I want to be friends!" the sudden thrashing movement caused them to fall back and hit the ground below them, but they laughed instead of cried from it.

Even when Ko jumped to his feet and rushed over to them, which only made them laugh more, they were both too happy to feel pain whatsoever. They mostly laughed at the fact that they had fallen back so easily after appearing to be masters of the climb when they first got up there. Ko had a good laugh too after settling down, he'd halfway expected that to happen at some point, they could barely hang their feet over the massive branch after all.

With the day becoming night and the moon now shining bright, regrettably they had to say their goodbyes. When asked if he needed a walk home he instead offered to walk with them home to see them off. It went smoothly enough up until they neared the giant estate.

Naruto found an excuse before getting to close and left before he got them in trouble. Though he did give Ko a good handshake and the blushing Hinata a hug. It might had been the wrong move on his part, he thought, because as soon as he hugged her she went completely red and nearly fainted. Which made him wonder what had been different in the tree?

'_Ah it was probably the fall from the tree. I hope she'll be ok." _He concluded the fall from the tree having an effect on her body. She was pretty small after all, even if she was well developed for a child. A strong body she had but a big one she didn't, the fall must have done her in a bit, he thought, as he walked away with a wave.

Getting back to training ground 23, Naruto decided with consent from his tenant that he would turn in for the night and make camp in the abandoned war-shack he had made into his home-away-from-home after discovering it on his most recent run for his life.

Lighting candles he had procured over the past few weeks and scattering them about, he took in the sight once more. It was lit more than well enough for him, but it was just how it was built that intrigued him. The walls were thick with old paint and the untouched weapon racks were scattered about the large underground hall like his candles.

The center table which he had missed the first time around had an equally old map of Konoha towards one end of it. Looking it over, he could tell it had been a very long time since anyone had truly been in there. The parchment was weathered and the map itself was in poor condition. Only the faintest outlines could be seen of buildings and structures, strategic points and arrows pointing to what may had once been either objectives or points of defense.

Taking in the finer details of the bunker he had stumbled upon, he found that there were kanji littered all over the walls and ceiling, and wondered what they were for. **'Reinforcing the infrastructure of this room. It was built to last the likes of me and my kind'**

Naruto nodded, _'Is this what fuinjutsu can do? It's amazing if it can withstand even you.' _He thought in astonishment that such jutsu existed. The feat of successfully withstanding the wrath of a bijuu, let alone Kurama, was not easily met in the least.

'**This is but a taste of what fuinjutsu is capable of. If mastered, the possibilities and application of fuinjutsu is nearly limitless. What's keeping me sealed within you is a product of fuinjutsu. Imagine what it can do when geared towards other things with the same effort and capability.'** Naruto lifted his shirt and made his seal appear with the help of chakra flowing to his stomach.

'_Do you think _I_ can learn Fuinjutsu?'_

Kurama nearly choked on her laugh, **'Heheh, Not only will you learn it, but I will personally make sure that you are a master of fuinjutsu by the time, and maybe even before you reach adulthood'**

Naruto's eyes shot wide open, and he even took a few steps back from the shock. _'Can I really do it?' _he asked, he knew it couldn't be as easy as learning how to handle a sword or a knife. Hell, learning jutsu and how to control chakra was probably easier than fuinjutsu if he could guess. **'I promise you, your body is built for combat, and while your mind is equal to your body's adaptability to the heat of battle, it is unparalleled in its build for picking apart and putting back together the jigsaw that is chakra'**

Naruto was confused, it was his understanding that fuinjutsu revolved around kanji and the different uses and manipulation of it. _'How is fuinjutsu like a puzzle Kurama? I thought fuinjutsu is all about kanji and how chakra runs through it.' _That in itself made sense to the boy. What his furry tenant said was a mystery to him.

'**Chakra by itself is a purest of energy. Some call it spirit energy, others call it raw power. Life energy if you will. While that is true when talking about the body and conventional ninjutsu, it is not true for fuinjutsu' **Naruto nodded.

'_So then, fuinjutsu is more than just taking chakra and changing its flow. It's about the structure of it…that's why kanji exist. They're all different pieces of a puzzle that change the nature of chakra.'_

Kurama chuckled, **'You got it kit.'** But before the blonde could continue, the bijuu thought it was best for Naruto to get some rest. He'd had many changes in a very short amount of time, that's something even a healing factor as strong as his couldn't help with. **'Now then, get some rest. You're going to need it for tomorrow's training.'**

The Uzumaki smiled, wondering how he could have been so lucky to have Kurama on his side now. _'Yes sensei!'_

Linebreak.

**~The next day~**

The morning had been a rather productive one, and training was really starting to get into full swing. It felt strange, to have someone who was teaching him how to be a ninja instead of just teaching him basic rules of society, in Teuchi and Ayame's case, or treating him like the scum of the earth, in everyone else's case.

He had set out to training ground 20 as instructed by his furry sensei, and was moving from one training ground to the next, systematically, every hour and changed his pace and focus of training depending on what was there. The bijuu wanted to test her theory on how Naruto learned to do things.

Of course, he could learn things just like anyone else could, but something about that night when he was being chased by that rogue ninja struck a cord with her. And she was going to see for herself just how Naruto adapted to whatever she threw at him.

She had him start off with his sword, the thing was like an extension of his arm for the most part, but he still rather clumsy with it. It was like teaching a toddler how to use a fork or spoon, he really didn't know what he was doing, but that's what having a millennia old demon fox for a sensei was for. She had seen and memorized hundreds of swordplay styles alone, and that was just the tip of the iceberg of what she had to offer her container.

Interestingly enough, it seemed to her that Naruto had no dominant hand. When brought to his attention, Naruto noticed himself that he could use both hands to do pretty much everything. He was just so accustom to just doing whatever came natural to him that he never noticed the way he didn't have a dominant hand that was primarily used for even trivial tasks.

It was an interesting thing he found out about himself. Kurama had told him that it was actually a rare thing, that some people could learn how to be ambidextrous while most could only ever be comfortable with one hand to do things. In the end, she just thought it funny, and chalked it up as one more anomaly to add to his score card. He simply shrugged and decided to make the best of it. It wasn't like it would hurt or change anything.

About halfway through the day and 9 training grounds later, Naruto stopped dead in his tracks while bringing out food and the rice-balls Ino had made earlier in the morning that he hadn't gotten to enjoy yet.

He couldn't quite pin it down, all he knew was that there was something wrong, that something wasn't right. For minutes he was looking from tree to tree, training ground off one way and forestry out to the other, looking for the source of this odd feeling. Just before he decided to let it go and dig in to his meal, he got his answer. A slight tremor in the ground that barely had enough force to make a person notice if they weren't walking. He didn't understand.

A few moments after that, all naruto could hear was the struggling and failing attempt of one giant fox trying to hide her bursting laughter. "What?" was all Naruto could really ask, he had no idea what had happened just now. Finally, unable to hold in the laughter that was threatening to make her burst, the bijuu let it loose. **'Pfft pfft . . BAHAHAHAHA oh god that's rich AHAHAHAHA!'**

The sudden boom of roaring cackling laughter had the boy's head vibrating back and forth. He clasped onto the sides of his head to keep himself steady, "What?! What the hell is so funny?!" his head was starting to hurt from his tenant's volume excessive laughter.

Now down to a deep chuckle Kurama gave him his answer, **'It seems your feral senses are more prominent that we originally thought, you just sensed an earthquake before it happened. Only **_**animals**_** can sense a change in the earth such as that. You Naruto, are truly my kit now hehehe.'**

Pouting, Naruto didn't know if he should take that as a compliment or an insult to his character. He didn't fancy being literally called 'an animal' to his liking. But then how could he deny the claim? He could see clearly on a solely starlit night as if he were only in a dimly lit room, and even then his vision was so sharp it didn't matter too much.

He could hear a single bird chirp from a good thirty meters away and he had a knack for sensing when he was being watched. Then there was his stealthy habits. When everything was laid out before him, he really was a miniature fox…Just a lot less hairy and missing tails.

It wasn't even noon yet and things were already getting weird.

"So I'm an animal now, what's next? Am I going to start hunting now?"

**~Elsewhere~**

'So. . he thinks he's going to strut about as if he is untouchable. So long as he keeps away from my daughters, I will allow him to feel safe.' One Hiashi Hyuuga was currently restraining himself from having a field day with a certain emissary from Kumogakure.

Kumo and Konoha had been at feuding odds with each other ever since the Third Raikage had come into power. His thirst for making his village stronger made him enemies with Konoha after their many attempts at 'recruiting' kekkei genkai wielders at every chance that presented itself. He saw people with kekkei genkai as weapons, and that he and his village had the right to both kidnap and exploit them by any means necessary.

The current situation of having a _retired _infamous ninja from Kumo being sent to negotiate a treaty with Konoha, under the guides of staying under the all-seeing eyes of the Hyuuga as a sign of good faith had both Hiashi, and his clan on edge.

"As I'm sure your Hokage has informed you, I will be staying under your clan's watchful eyes during my stay here in Konoha until an agreement is reached between our two great villages. My Raikage believes that the _strong_ should group together to weed out and discipline the weak." A dark haired man with a hardened body upholding an equally hardened face spoke in a tone very befitting for that of a politician with every bit of arrogance and self-appointed hierarchy in his voice.

A few scars could be seen on the parts of his body that weren't covered by the luxurious blue robes that he wore coupled with a necklace that went down into his undershirt. Though this did not mean he wasn't a lethal ninja when he was in service, in fact, it meant quite the opposite.

Bearing the title of 'The Slasher of Kumo', Hiroto Miura was an ex-head ninja of Kumo. His achievements during the third great ninja war when he was barely a teen earned him his place in their ranks as one of the most ferocious and outlandish ninja in Kumo do to his years of service and the many bingo-book ninja he had hunted down for his village. Little was known of his background and what he did outside of Kumo, his name allowed him such privacy.

Hiashi stood like a mountain daring any to try and reach its peak. He would make sure to be the one to gladly take the head of the man before him as a trophy if he eyed any of his kin the wrong way.

"Yes, I have been informed of your arrival. And might I add that you and your escorts will be staying in the guest's quarters under surveillance of no less than five guards at any given time. To _ensure _your safety and comfort during your stay in _our _village." If it weren't for his emotionless and near statue-like expression, the ex-Kumo Nin could have sworn the pale eyed man was sneering at his last sentence.

The emissary nodded, and openly smirked. He had understood the intended message, and expected nothing less from the clan of noble ninjas. He would cease to live the moment they suspected any foul play. The guards were useless however, he had a plan. He was there for a meeting regarding the peace of two warring villages, and had the upper hand because of that.

He couldn't be touched or kept under watch at _all _times, even with the Hyuuga and their eyes. There was one place he literally _couldn't_ be watched by the law of their village. The hokage tower. He was there on official business and under the guise of an Ambassador from a foreign village, aside from the Hokage himself, none could be near their meeting because of the nature of sensitive information being shared between the representatives of each village.

It was during his waiting period where he would make his strike. For when he attends the meetings, every guard ordered to watch him would be right we're he wanted them to be. Close.

"Of course Hyuuga-sama, I thank you for the concern. Hence forth, I hope the next week will be a beneficial one to both of our villages. Now, if you'll excuse me I am weary from my trek here, and must retire." The smile never left Hiroto as he talked the lingo of men in robes.

It was hard to talk in a 'sophisticated' manor, he was much more acclimated to the usual language of ninja in the field. He had been ordered to read books on proper etiquette and speech for this mission, and it was a pain with every minute he spent learning the ways of the people pulling the strings. It was far too difficult for him to deal with, and was actually missing his life of just being 'The Slasher', politics wasn't his gig.

When it was all said and done, he would do this without question if it meant he could get back to his _master, _he needed the information that he had been waiting for the opportunity to get in order to go back to base without being made into a mince of meat. Failure was not an option. And this treaty business was the perfect way to get into Konoha.

Hiashi didn't like how he was trying to get rid of him so soon, but then, that could just be his caution of the Kumo-nin setting foot inside his compound, not fifty meters between him and his daughters or any other unsealed members within its walls for that matter.

He would have him watched like a missing ninja for sure, "I understand, it must have been a long journey." Motioning the guards that he had chosen to be the Kumo-nin's watchdogs, Hiashi sent him away from his sight before he did something he would regret, "They will show you to your quarters, good-day. . and I don't believe I caught your name." he said just as Hiroto had taken a step.

Without a pause, he nodded and chuckled a bit, "Heheh ah yes I must be more tired than I had first thought, forgive me Hyuuga-sama, I am Kaito Huzuna, humble councilman of Kumogakure." He bowed, "I bid thee farewell." 'Kaito' spoke in a playful tone, though he _had_ meant the old fashioned speech as a regard of disrespect for the man before him as well as his stature.

Taking his leave and the three men that made up his escort along with him, the ninja from Kumogakure made their way to the guest home they would be staying at for the week while they negotiated the terms of a treaty with Konoha.

Watching the filth of Kumo strut away from his presence, Hiashi sighed, it was going to be a very difficult week.

"What do you think Brother? Do you think they will try something?" the seal-bearing twin asked in a halfway joking manor. It would surely be suicide if they tried anything, but then again the ninja from Kumo were just as crazy as their Kage was.

The seal-less twin sighed, "It is hard to say Hizashi, they are daring enough to come this far. It is not hard to fathom that they would take that extra step." Both brothers looked to the clouds, so few were in the sky, and yet the ones that were there were so calm. Perhaps they just needed to be the same. "We will see how things turn out, all the preparations have been put in place. Let us go about things as we normally would, and return to our children."

Hizashi nodded with his brother, Neji still had much to learn and he needed to be mentally prepared for the branding of the caged-bird seal that he would receive when he turned seven. He was still six but nonetheless, he needed to know what was going to happen to him.

Both brothers folded their arms in the sleeves of their robes and proceeded to go with their children.

* * *

Three days had passed, and Naruto was progressing under the stress of the survival training just as Kurama had predicted. Fast. His body was still a little underdeveloped for one his age but the training she was having him do along with the new diet was quickly remedying that, the changes to his body were restoring his body to what it should have been and progressing it at a remarkable rate.

As suspected, the pressure of a 'live or die' scenario brought out his true potential, and he absorbed whatever he was taught like a sponge. The bijuu still didn't know what had been done to Naruto to give him such a frenzy learning habit, but that was of little concern to her since he was getting right into the swing of her training.

The last conscious thought she gave to the strange occurrence was that maybe this strange training habit was centered around one of his baser instincts that he just so happened to be more in tune with than other humans. The impulse to stay alive in animals was a monstrously influential instinct that each animal possessed, even Kurama had it. Humans had it also, but not at the level that the boy who carried her within did. He didn't hesitate to act immediately when he felt his life was threatened even on a miniscule level.

Now on training ground 37, he took to alternating between running at full speed in every direction possible throughout the hills of the training grounds and fighting imaginary foes while doing the same thing. Kurama was having him getting used to moving about constantly changing terrain without a single stumble and the same for when in combat. After about two hours of doing that for a half-an-hour without stopping and a ten minute break, he repeated the process in the trees.

Starring up into the sentinel-like trees, the boy groaned a little. _'Running and fighting on a bunch of hills was hard enough, now you want me to run and fight in trees too?' _his legs were tight from the strain of going up and down hills in the technical movements of his fighting and the simple exercise of running. **'Think about it kit, a predator is the master of the environment their most suited for so when their prey come near, they are superior and cannot be overtaken.' **Naruto nodded as he started to get the picture of what she was trying to do. **'If you master every terrain, you will be dominant in every environment and no prey will be able to escape you no matter who or what it is, no matter where they are. They could come to you or you can go to them, either way, they will still die.**

And with that, the mini-blonde predator dove into the woods and proceeded to 'master' them as his fluffy sensei instructed, not really one to challenge her train of thought since she was undoubtedly smarter than him.

He pumped chakra throughout his body just as he had been practicing over the last three days and enhanced it. His body feeling lighter than air, his muscles feeling twice as strong, his nails now claws, and his eyes now the like of his tenant's as his whisker marks darkened and were now defined as the mark of the being within him.

It wasn't the same as when Kurama's charka was flowing through him, but he was enhanced nonetheless. When he was operating off of her chakra however, he felt invincible. As if nothing could withstand the power of his fury. But, seeing as how he didn't need that power for training, he reserved himself to using just his own chakra.

Naruto was never satisfied with himself, and had every right not to be. He was just barely getting back to his approximation of normal after his attempt at his own life. As difficult as it was, he was learning how to multitask with a hurricane of emotions at the same time quite well. Then again, he had always done this, even at his early age he had to fight back the urge to pummel the villagers that tormented him so, last week was just a fluke.

Shaking off the thoughts of the villagers he would take great pleasure in digging his claws into, Naruto plunged himself into the thick foliage, immersing himself in nature. From the time that Naruto had spent in the woods surrounding Konoha, he found that animals were much more sensitive to the slightest vibrations and faintest of smells and sounds. No ninja could match them. So, he figured if he could master the art of stealth on animals, humans would be like stalking a toy doll just waiting to be tossed around.

Taking his place amongst the shadows after about an hour of tracking, Naruto zeroed in on a deer.

It was a magnificent buck with antlers to point. Scars could be seen from its many battles with other males, and a few were too straight to be from an antler's point. He had been hunted before.

Keeping his body close to the ground, he stalked towards the unsuspecting deer as would a wolf. Body tight to the ground, paws caressing the earth as if it were a baby's cheek. He was silent. A few times he had critically avoided sticks and twigs that would have given him away otherwise, but he had moved about them like the agile fox that he was.

Silent.

The only things that could be heard in the dark thick of the forest were the rustling of the tips of the trees far above his head and the buck grazing just underneath one. The air was thick with the scent of the vegetation around, and the odor emitting from the deer in his sights. His scent was nowhere to be found, unable to be detected. His pours sealed with the chakra he kept flowing throughout his body, sealing off the scent giving sweat glands on every inch of him.

His heart was racing but he could not feel its thundering pumps. He could not even hear the pulses in his ears, no, all he heard was the quiet of the forest. And the steady breaths of the deer in front of him. Adrenaline was coursing through every inch of his little body, the thrill of his first hunt making its realizing hit on his conscience.

He was a hunter.

All his focus was on the prey before him and what he had to do to make it his first kill. He couldn't feel his heart beat anymore, he only knew it was racing to keep up with his thrill. He was a hunter. He had prowled his way to just a few meters away from his prey. A silent approach. His mouth was filling with the anticipation of the hunt. He was careful not to let any excess of emotion to escape his thoughts, animals could sense when they were being _hunted_. No, he was a ghost. He was a shadow. He was a predator. And he was about to take his prey.

He had settled in-between two overlapping bushes with a little opening in the middle of them. He was cloaked in the shadow of the forest and was within its' thick brush as if he had always belonged. He was surprising himself more and more with how much he seemed to be accustomed to what he was doing. He could chalk it up to be his demonic partner rubbing off on him, but then that wouldn't be true. He had always had this side to him, since he was born if he had to guess. If anything, he was growing into it even more.

The deer was oblivious to the predator in its midst. It was still standing there, grazing like it had done thousands of times before. Little did it know that this would be the last time it would ever taste the noble grass that grows even in the darkest of places, and the bloodiest of battlefields. Naruto was anxious, his body shivering from the heat of the stalk. His claws were clenching the dirt like vises. He couldn't wait any longer, but he chained himself down allowing his prey one last moment of grazing.

Such a simple thing life seemed to be.

So complicated and full of sorrows. Yet in the presence of one with the will to make it his own, it can be taken in a second. Ten seconds, ten seconds was what he allowed the deer before his pounce. Time seemed to slow to a still.

How could it be so easy to take the life of something? Mortal or not, how could it be so easy to take something's life and make it your own? These were the questions that began to run across his very young mind. Then it dawned on him. It was easy because it was meant to be. How difficult would it have been had he been stalking one such as him?

Maybe not the same, but a ninja, or a common man? It depended on who you chose as prey that makes the taking of life easy, or difficult. Either way, it was done the same. Perhaps the journey to the ending moment would be hard for some, but the end all together was the same. It was too easy for Naruto to take a life. And the thrill he was getting now was making it all the more enticing. Would he feel different if it were another person? Perhaps. But the fact was that his current prey was exactly that. Prey. One without voice and without name. One who had just run out of time.

The ten seconds he had given the honorable deer before him were now over. It was as much for the deer as it was for Naruto. He had never taken his eyes off of its side as its head dipped down and lifted occasionally, chewing the small grass that gave it life. He only saw this because it was in his sight. The impulse of the hunt was still ever present in him. He couldn't even hear himself breathe, hadn't been able to for a while. His breathes were slow, deep, full of patients. A stalker's breathe. His posture hadn't shifted. He was down low to the ground, arms and legs ready to pounce. Claws, waiting to claim their first kill.

He waited. He knew the slightest error would thwart all of his effort. As feral as he currently was, he couldn't think like a beast now, no. He had to think as a true animal, a true predator. He must be patient. Not all is as it seems, and he knew he had to wait for the right moment to strike. The deer's head was up chewing, paying no mind to its surroundings as it ate. Now it was back down to the ground, surveying its nutrition of choice. It was here where he _didn't _want to strike.

Now its head was back up, and its gaze now relaxed as it enjoys its graze. He had surveyed his surroundings and found them safe for the moment, now his ears were its line of defense. It was here where Naruto wanted to strike. Its head was back down, and his little heart sped up even further, he knew what was coming. It was just around the corner, just about time to finally release his claws from their aching prison of earth, dirt, and mud. The deer's head was going back up. Naruto could barely keep a hold on himself as the moment he had been waiting for, _aching _for was now just but a second away. Its head was still going up, up, up.

Silence. Nothing but the cold dead of noiseless was in his ears. He had leaped just as the buck was about to finish its first chew. With his combination of chakra enhanced, adrenaline flooded, and instinctually uninhibited body dull of all other senses of pain, worry, sorrow, or doubt; the eight meter distance closed in a flash when seen from another's eyes.

But to Naruto, it had taken eternity. He flew as if he were without weight, without worry, without any moral bindings holding him down and away from his prey. His claws were held just a little past his shoulders in spread, able to move about either which way if the deer made a momentous move. His body was completely level in the air, leaning a bit forward where his claws where awaiting their landing on the unsuspecting buck. He paid no mind as the buck's head began turning around as he let loose what he thought was a growl. He couldn't tell, everything was so slow he thought it was the hum of a quake.

He saw himself in the eyes of his prey. If it had been any other mortal, shock and fear would be all that he would find in those eyes. True to the heavy impulse that had taken his body into vise grip, he didn't appear normal off first glance. His teeth could no longer be classified as normal, their fang-length extending far beyond the lengths of normal as his canines and their seeming filed sharpness nearly touched his bottom lips while his mouth was wide open in his snarl.

It was quick. The buck had turned its head all the way to the right to view its killer in full. Its eyes going wide to the point of nearly popping out in the extreme of which they opened, completely stunned in fear of the predator about to take its life.

Like clockwork, and with the ferocity not that of a normal human, the moment his claw bearing left-hand met the fur coated exposed neck of the deer, his grip around it tightened like a vise and crushed the buck's windpipe as he swung around it. Reaching the opposite side of the buck with his iron grip, in a simultaneous succession, he ripped out the buck's throat as his right hand clamped down on the back of its neck and muscled it down with the momentum of his swing, effectively pinning it down on its side as he agilely hopped over it once it hit the ground to avoid its kicking legs.

It had happened so fast he had barely enough time to process what he was doing before he acted. He was running on instinct. Even now he was barely able to stop himself enough to where he could comprehend what he had done. Looking into the gasping face of the impressive buck beneath him, he could feel its life blood soaking the patch of earth that they were both occupying.

His thundering heart began to slow down as his sight widened from the narrow point they had sharpened themselves into. His breathing went from violent and fast breaths to calming and slowing. Everything was slowing and time came back into comprehension. He surveyed his surrounding, no one was around. Not even a squirrel. It was as if this lone deer was put here to test him.

He looked back down to his prey. And felt remorse. It wasn't his prey anymore. Its soundless screams of struggled strands of air had changed that label. It was in pain. Pain that only he knew. Without a second though he held up the claws of his left hand into a point. Taking one last glance of himself from the eyes of the buck as they actually teared a bit, and plunged them into its chest, severing its heart and lungs from the rest of its internal works. His face was that of a statue, completely still and emotionless as the eyes of the buck glazed over, and closed. Its body completely rested and still. It was no longer his prey. It was now his first kill.

It was strange. He had felt guilt for a second, and in no less than a second it was gone and he was now at peace with himself. The reason being, he had put the buck to rest. He felt neither joy nor sadness, but the calm like that of a still pond or lake. Even his head now felt cool, opposite of the flaming heat of the hunt that he had just experienced. He made sure the eyes of the buck were shut, so that it could sleep properly.

He sat back against a nearby tree not five feet away from the deer, and looked at what just happened. He had killed. And he got the answer to the questions that were running through his head just before he had done the deed. He didn't know.

He didn't know what he felt about the taking of life. The only thing he knew was that he did not enjoy it. He knew that he found no pleasure in killing. It could only be described by him as one thing. Strange.

'**You pass Naruto'** His guardian sounding off like his conscience. "Pass what Kurama?..I killed it…I killed the deer." He replied just above a whisper, lifting his thick red glazed hands to where they could both see.

'**Yes, you did. But let me ask you one thing' **, "What?" his body began to tremble ever so slightly, as if it were only the air that was vibrating. **'Did you enjoy it?' **Naruto paused. No. At least he didn't think so. It didn't feel like any kind of joy that he knew. It was sad. Sad in the sense where he had been the one to end something's life. Taken away everything it had ever gained and damning anything it would ever get. "No...no I didn't."

Kurama put a veil of her chakra over him, as if caressing him once more. It wasn't the flame that he was usually encased in, no, this was like the faintest of mists given color. As if the mist were made up of the tiniest embers and given a shape. The veil hugged Naruto and poured its caring warmth into his body, shielding him from the cold of the approaching night. **'Then you are a true hunter'**

Naruto was confused, though he didn't show it. The only thing he did was lift his hand to try and caress the brilliant yet dark aura surrounding him in return for its warmth. "What does that mean..I still took a life. Even if it was an animal's, a life is a life." A tear began to roll down his small cheek before the ember-like illuminating aura turned it to steam.

'**It means that you are not a killer. A killer takes a life for the sake of just taking it. A hunter takes a life because it has to, not because it wants to. You needed to know what it's like to take a life early so that you'll be able to protect the ones that will be on your team. You know ninja get their first experience with death while on a mission, this was a mission given to you by me, and you have passed.**

**You did not kill this deer for no reason. You killed it because this experience may just save you and those who will be on your team from a very probably danger of life or death situations on missions. Not only that, but you are out of food, and the week isn't complete. This deer will give you the life that its body once held to sustain yours. It is the circle of life Naruto, as heartless as it may seem, it's just the way things go.'**

The boy nodded very slowly, unable to tear his eyes away from the blood staining his hands that weren't his own. He understood everything that his guardian was telling him, and he knew it was true. He just needed time to let it sink in and process it. Though that time was cut short as the glittering of moonlight reflecting off of metal made quick work of his thoughts with the shining of metal making its way straight towards his head.

Naruto moved his head to the right, allowing the alien metal to hit the trunk of the tree with a clear *DOK* _Kunai! _The blonde's mind kick started as he sprung up on all fours. **'Naruto hide!' **The blonde already knew the drill as he immersed himself once more into the thick of the forest, silent again.

Already one with the wild growth of the forest, he couldn't be spotted even if he were wearing neon yellow. Like a shadow, he crept around the dense thick of the woods that was in his general location, searching for the one who had thrown that kunai. The scent he could get off of the handle of it was familiar, but he couldn't pin down who it was. He wasn't _that _good at tracking…Yet.

Stopping by the edge of the little clearing, he looked towards the almost non-existent sounds of feet treading on ground and the rustling of bushes. He could make out two figures, one in grey and one in tan. Both hooded.

What would be silent whispers was low talking in the dead of night for Naruto's enhanced hearing from both his already natural sensitive ears and with the addition of chakra running through his body to keep him at peak performance. "Damn, lost that kid _again._" The hooded figure in grey spoke in a very hushed but annoyed whisper.

The other replied with a glare that shot daggers, "What do you mean _again?! _You said you took care of it already!"

The one in grey shook his head frustrated, "Not exactly, the fucking kid is impossible to catch. The ANBU of this village can barely keep track of him, let alone actually capture the little shit. He's as elusive as the fox he's got locked up inside of him."

The one in black nearly jumped to his feet in surprise, "You mean were here to kill _that?!" _shaking and the mysterious sound of warm liquid trickling down onto the cold earth bled out into the dark night. "What did you think the boss sent us to do on this mission, sneak around and tag on the walls?!" the black hooded figure shakily got out a kunai and readied it.

The one in grey shook as well, he had gotten lucky the first time around. "He figured we were the fastest way to get to him since we've been here the longest. . God I hope after this we can finally live in peace without _him _watching our every move." And just then, as if the last part of his sentence had called upon the person he was addressing, the air seemed to freeze with anger and killing intent as the hairs on both the grey and black figure's necks stood straight out with a chill of pure fear ran down their spine.

A voice had sounded out after a seeming eternity of being stunned by fear under the oppression of such bloodlust. Only it wasn't a voice that they were expecting which caught them off guard even more. It was a child's voice. A child's voice laced with…Something else.

The whole forest seemed to grow colorless in the two assassin's eyes as the thick growling voice came out from seeming everywhere but mainly behind them. "_So it was you who tried to stake me_." The growl held every bit of intimidating essence as the fox within the small blonde even if it was that of a child. The fact that such a voice was coming from a child made it seem like a bad dream. The pressure in the air rose as did the temperature seem to drop even more, both males shivered where they were crouched, unable to move despite their attempts to do so.

Cold sweat beading down their foreheads and back, _"In a weird way, I have to thank you for that."_

Both figures jumped up and stood back to back as unmuted shuffling could be heard, the sudden sound startling both assassins and forcing them into their guard. The moon was now shining brightly, putting down a grey-light veil through the thickness of the trees overhead. Both men jumped from each other as three kunai imbedded themselves down to the hilt in clear view to them. The one in grey shuttered in awe and fear, "Don't tell me." Not a moment too soon, the shiver inducing growl of the hidden little fox sounded again, _"You can have your knives back." _Both men looked at each other and reassumed their back to back position.

"_So. I take it you two work for somebody who wants me dead, could you two kindly tell me who?" _the shuffling sound was circling around them and changing directions, keeping them shifting about each other trying to keep up with where they thought the sound was coming from.

"What's it matter to you demon?! You're going to be dead soon anyway! What difference does it make?!" the one in black was quick to challenge the unseen body of bloodlust. He was scared to the bone, he had only seen the boy once, and it was something he never forgot since that night.

Hell, learning of just who or _what _he had been sent along with his partner to dispatch of had made him, a man in his early twenties, piss his pants like a little kid being barked at by a large dog. But then he had good reason to be scared, he wasn't in the presence of a dog, oh no, he was in the presence of something much more sinister and of the demonic type.

The source of one of his only fears made itself heard again as its circling around the two assassins changed direction and speed once again, this time a little faster, _"I have to know who to tell the Hokage to send your body's to." _The flat-out answer caught both hired men by surprise, though had it been said by anyone else, the promise of death would've done nothing but make them snort in amusement.

They stepped back into each other so that their backs where pressed into the other as they both leaned forward, still in their guarding stances, though now they were having difficulty keeping up with the shuffling of the bushes that was now picking up in speed again.

It was the one in grey that spoke up this time, and he was ready to get passed this night as his fortitude was beginning to falter as well.

He had been there to witness what the miniature monster in the bush had done too. "You should know, you did spend a lot of time with him and that friend of yours." As if flipping a switch off, the shuffling stopped. All sound seemed to stop, along with their heartbeats. Both men could only hear their breaths in the cold, moonlit night in the veiled dark of the forest. The trees seeming to encase them for the situation that they were in. Trapping them from any attempt at escape from the hidden demon in the bush.

The sound of a sort of sizzling surrounded them, they had no idea what it was, but it was a sound that seemed to be just underneath their ears, burning in the back of their minds. The temperature literally dropped and their breaths could be seen clear as daylight, and they were shuttering in and out.

The voice that much too deep to be a child's and yet still remained to be so sent ice cold chills all throughout the assassin's spines, "_WHY ARE YOU HERE?" _the deep growl wasn't loud, but the way it traveled about the dark murk of the forest made it seem as if the being that created the growl was right next to them.

Having lost track of the shuffling which they could only guess was the demonic blonde that they had been sent to kill long ago, they resulted to shifting clockwise every couple of seconds as the one in grey answered again, his partner in black to choked up to do anything but wheeze and shake. "To finish what the boss started."

Nothing but silence.

The one in black continued to turn. A few seconds went by and he turned again. "Kuri." . . . nothing. He looked right to left, and saw nothing but the dark and dimly grey-light lit surroundings of the forest. He began to panic, his eyes darting right and left rapidly, "Kuri?" he shuffled to the left a bit, "Kuri!" he shuffled to the right a bit, panic completely overtaking him.

"KURI!"

He spun to his right and tripped on something about the size of a hefty log on its side and fell back.

The man in black fumbled to his feet and check to see what he had tripped on. It was his partner lying face down in the stick littered dirt. "Kuri, fuck man! You ok?" he checked his partner and shook his shoulder. "Kuri!"

He turned him over by the shoulders. However, after flipping his friend onto his back, the only thing to look him in the eye, the only thing that answered him was his own struggled croaks of attempted screams. His throat had shut at the amount of terror that was struck into his thundering heart. His partner's throat had been torn out along with his bottom jaw.

He was dead before he hit the floor. If he even did hit the floor, the remaining assassin hadn't heard a thing which scarred him even more.

"O-oh god Kuri! Oh shit! FUCK ME!" he scrambled back away from his dead partner who now sat on the ground lurching forward, what remained of the blood in his body poured out of the huge gorge in sloppy drips from where his bottom jaw used to be and ended a little passed his now exposed and gashed adamsappel.

Taking in the sight of his dead partner in crime, he couldn't help but practically lunge back almost instantly after seeing what had happened to Kuri. Off a whim, and holding it as if it were a torch rather than a knife, the remaining assassin pulled out a kunai and was putting forth more effort to hold it without letting it fall from the shaking rather than making it look intimidating.

It wasn't the fact that his partner had been killed that had him so frightened, it had happened a few times before in his line of business. It was the fact that a supposed 'child' was the one who did it. Not only that, but it was a 'child' that he had had a run in with before.

His mind was racing with different ways he could either escape or die trying to. His arms never stopped trembling, but froze when a snarl instead of a voice of the little blond they thought they were hunting completely shut down his bodily functions when he spoke, "_Why are you here?"_

The low, resonating growling voice made the man in black quiver. A few moments were spent by the broken assassin trying to get the words to come out of his mouth, but his throat was clamped shut from fear. Again Naruto asked, but his patients were long gone. He didn't know why, but something about the ninja's presence infuriated him like no other. Something about the way he was trembling in what looked like past fear. Familiarity. Naruto was starting to think that the would-be assassin knew him for more than just the village pariah, "_WHY ARE YOU HERE?!"_

Trying to make himself disappear into a nearby tree, but unable to move a single muscle aside from the ones that were convulsing uncontrollably from fear, finally, he mustered a choked reply, "W-we were sent to kill you as a distraction!" a few seconds went by, or minutes, he couldn't honestly tell. But it registered instantly the moment he caught a glimpse of who and what had killed his partner, seemingly appearing out of the shadows in-front of him. Surrounding the child's body was a blood-red chakra that seemed to have embers floating about inside of it, every detail of the demonic child in-front of him was burned into his memory.

His slow approach wasn't any less intimidating than how the demonic chakra made him look already. If anything, his stalking like approach made it all the more terrifying. As if he were just being allowed to see him stalk towards him. It was probably true.

Soul-tearing red slitted eyes met brown wide eyes as the blond stopped just in-front of the remaining assassin. Naruto crouched down onto one knee, eye level with the stunned prey before him. "_What's your name." _it was a statement rather than a question. But then the assassin wasn't about to complain, he was incapacitated by fear alone.

"J-Jiro." He answered obediently.

The demonic boy wiped his clawed hands on the trembling man's jacket, ridding them of the pieces of his friend that he had stuck on them, blood and a few chunks sticking to the would-be assassin's shirt. "_I see. . Jiro" _his blood red eyes that were once looking down at the jacket and freshly cleaned claws drifted up to meet Jiro's wide brown ones. _"What was I supposed to be a distraction for?" _the already thin slits of his eyes narrowed even more, putting the reflection of his horror-struck face into view along with their eerie glow. His darkened whisker marks and protruding fangs making him all the less human or childlike in Jiro's eyes.

Jiro's body started shaking again, "W-we were supposed to kill you so that the other guys could get out with the lessened heat on them from your death." The shaking grew a bit.

Naruto never broke his gaze, instead, he dug it deeper, _"And what are they here for?" _Sensing that there was more to it than just him.

Jiro gulped, "T-they were sent in to take the H-hyuuga's clan leader's eldest daughter f-for her e-eyes." His shakes grew uncontrollable as the inhuman glow in Naruto's eyes flared in anger. He remembered this face all too well, though it wasn't as complete as it was when he had seen it before, it was still just as terrifying.

"_YOU WOULDN'T BE LYING TO ME, WOULD YOU JIRO?" _The low growl turning to a snarl of pure hatred as the boy's voice thickened with rage and power. His clawed right hand reached up and held Jiro's face by the cheeks and squeezed them enough to just break skin with the ivory tips.

Jiro couldn't believe that this was actually a kid! He was a demon in human form, "I-I swear I'm telling the truth! I wouldn't lie to you! They're probably on their way to your village's forest of death right now!" fear overtaking every sense and bit of training he had ever received. He had seen many things in his life as a missing shinobi, but none of them matched up to _him _aside from the demon-child, in every literal sense of the words, holding him by his claws.

Naruto's fury was a maelstrom of raging emotion, and he was having trouble keeping his usage of Kurama's chakra in check, she had warned him that the ninja in the village would sense it in a heartbeat if he used too much. No matter, he had way more than enough to get rid of the filth in front of him.

Jiro was helpless, and knew if he made the wrong move he'd be dead. He was, after all, just a grunt. He knew almost no ninjutsu at all, having ran away from Kiri because of the upstart of violence between its people. So, he just sat and put himself into Naruto's mercy with no other choice at hand.

Naruto closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He knew something was going to happen, nothing good ever happened to him without something equally bad or worse occurring as well. "_Thank you for the info." _His demonic eyes opened halfway as he raised his right hand into a readied position, Jiro had served his purpose.

The assassin gulped and felt his blood run cold as knew what was happening.

"_Goodbye Jiro." _Were the last words he would ever hear as the child pierced his claws into his chest, shattering the bones of his upper torso as the other hand followed suit and pried his chest cavity open.

He would have screamed had Naruto not made a mince of meat out of his lungs, unable to even choke on his own blood, he was dead in seconds. His heart was shredded and everything in close proximity of Naruto's claws were gashed into non-recognition of organs and bones. His freakishly enhanced strength coupled with dagger-like claws making quick work of him.

Blood now nourishing the ground beneath both Naruto and his newest kill, He turned slowly to see where he was at, being lost in his focus of both staying alive and getting what information he could from the two assailants he didn't know where he was exactly at.

Naruto took a few steps away from the gore he had created, and shook a little. It was _very _different killing a human than it was killing an animal, and it was starting to take its toll on him. **'Naruto?' **Kurama had kept silent throughout the excursion, Naruto would have been too focused and her words would have been tuned out even if she did try to talk to him. But now, he was coming back to the rest of his senses, and she could now offer her aid. **'Are you ok?'**

Her voice fell on cold ears, he didn't have the time to beat himself up for killing two men who were trying to kill him. He had found out very disturbing pieces of information from his attackers.

Naruto shook his head and took more deep breaths, _'Yeah. . I'm fine'. _He opened his hellish eyes and got into a readied stance, taking one last look back at the two men he had killed in vicious retaliation. _'But Hinata isn't'. _And with that, he sped off into the forest in pursuit of the other men who had kidnapped his newly made friend, one that he couldn't afford to lose after getting to know her. If only so he could repay the small debt of her willingness to be one of his only friends in a world that hated him, and wished him dead.

He hoped he could pick up their trail, he actually didn't know if they had taken her, but his gut was telling him otherwise, and he wasn't about to ignore the warning.

Traveling at a pace far beyond the capabilities of one his size, the forest was speeding passed his vision as he winded in and around the foliage. **'They deserved to die, you had every right to take their lives Naruto'.**

Kurama started to try and keep Naruto from having a mental break down after what he had done. She had made him get his taste of first blood on an animal to prepare him for that of a human, never intending or thinking that he would spill another mortal's blood so soon. Not even a half an hour after he had killed the doomed creature no less.

Naruto kept his pace, _'It's not them I'm worried about Kurama'._ He didn't need to finish the statement, she knew who he was racing after. The moment they mentioned the possibility of the small Hyuuga girl being in danger she knew he wouldn't react any different than he was currently. All she could do was make sure he was mentally prepared to do what he could when he got close enough to help.

Zipping through the trees like the forest was nothing but a field of grass, Naruto came upon the gates of the infamous 'Forest of Death' and stopped just shy of the massive gate surrounding the giant training ground and the overgrown and danger filled forest within.

Naruto was panting a little from the race there, and was taking steady breaths to prepare himself for whatever he would face inside the black sea of trees before him. **'The shadows are your home kit, use them.'**

Kurama wouldn't talk him out of it nor did she want to. Saying it wasn't his affair wouldn't slow him down any more than the trials he had already passed to get to the fence line. She would, however, make sure he would make it out alive.

Taking one last deep breath, the fiery chakra enveloping him receded back into his body, and remained just under the sheath of his skin. He was concealed once more. With a huff, he hopped the fence and landed in a tree and began his chase into the dark of the forest.

Death was a very suiting name for the training ground, there would be much of it on this night.

* * *

The moon was shining like a lone star in a black sky as it cast its eerie light down through the dense leaves of the trees overhead. A small group of rogue ninja wearing all black and equipped with the standard ninja packs on their belts were bunched up in the dense of the trees a little ways away from a stream.

Towards one edge of the group a small figure was tied up and put off to the side as if it were another piece of equipment.

There were five men in total, with one off getting water for the rest of them. "Damn, this is too risky for my taste." One of them spoke.

"You're telling me, were going to have half the village on our asses if Kuri and Jiro don't take out that blonde brat the boss wanted out of the way." Another responded as the rest dug into rations while they could. The night was much too quiet and they all found it putting them on edge.

"Quiet!" the one in the middle raised his voice. Getting up, his necklace shifting about in his shirt. It was the ambassador sent from Kumo, Kaito. "I got the girl, now all we need to do is wait out the next two days and were out of here. They won't think were crazy enough to hide in their own village, so once the ninja they send out for us are well enough away we'll be out of here." The ninjato strapped to his back clunked a bit as he got up, his open shirt revealing the top of a necklace, what was exposed couldn't be recognized right away as anything in particular.

"Yeah, no one would think were stupid enough to hide in the village's training ground for the chunin exams now would they?" Kaito ignored the man's antagonizing. He didn't really have anything to shut him up with anyway, they were in a very dangerous situation and they weren't very capable ninja.

Hell the best jutsu any of them knew were a few various fire jutsu that were only good for lighting fires to cook with. They were the bottom of the bottom ranks of the boss's forces, he probably sent them on this mission just to amuse himself with their struggle. The only one of them with any excessive skill was Kaito with his sword, and even that was highly exaggerated. His reputation had been falsified specifically for this assignment.

"Just shut up and keep your eyes open, we just have to get through these next two days without any fuck-ups and were good to go." His words had no assurance to them, the group's entire aura was like that of a disheartened sports team who kept playing even though they knew they weren't going to win. Just passing the time until the game was over.

An hour passed by and their little captive was beginning to stir, but only because she was waking up, the moment she realized where she wasn't at anymore she froze.

Gagged and tied up, she couldn't speak outside of her mind, not that she wanted to anyway. At this point she wanted as little attention on herself as she could brush off. '_T-they took me. . I-I'm probably far away from Konoha by now.'_ She closed her eyes as tears began to well in them. What could she do? She was still only a child, she had just barely started training with her father, but had no knowledge of what to do in this type of situation, it was hopeless.

She couldn't move around because both her hands and feet were bound together, it was completely hopeless. _'I'm all alone now.' _She cried.

Kaito noticed the whimpering of the little Hyuuga heiress and walked over to her. "Make a sound and ill knock you out again." with that, she fell silent as a mouse. She was frozen in fear, not knowing the slightest thing to do but comply with whatever she was told.

Kaito sighed and sat down against a nearby tree. He had pulled off the kidnapping perfectly, now all he had to do was wait. When he had first gotten there him and another one of his squad members had put on a high level henge with the help of some seals their boss had given them. His teammate had posed as Kaito while he disguised himself one of the escorts. After a few days of doing that when it was time for the big meeting, he stepped out of the guarding group outside of the hokage tower for a lunch break while his partner kept up the act with the Hokage.

He had to knock a guard at that patrolled the perimeter of the Hyuuga estate with a poisoned dart, he couldn't risk any casualties or the whole thing was off. He climbed a tree and hopped over the wall with just enough time to conceal himself from sight. He knew once he was inside the walls of the estate he was golden, his contact in the Konoha ANBU had told him that use of the Byakugan was forbidden in the estate for privacy reasons as users could see through walls and such.

He had trouble making it to the roof of the main house but got there in time for his target to be put to bed for the night. He waited on the roof sprawled out just above her bedroom window to avoid being detected and when he felt the coast was clear, slipped in tied her up and bailed. He held up a kunai to her throat saying that if she screamed he'd kill her.

Seeing as how she was an ordinary five year old she was too scared to even blink. He bound her and made sure she wouldn't be able to make much noise and headed straight for training ground forty-three where he rendezvoused with the others and dove into the forty-fourth grounds.

Now that they were there, things seemed to have gone way too smoothly. They all couldn't help but to feel as if it should have been much more difficult to successfully kidnap a clan leader's daughter even if they were still hiding in the village.

They all couldn't help but to feel as if something was coming. But, they were all tired, and even though they should have been all on high alert, they allowed themselves sleep in intervals, taking turns of two men being awake and switching every hour.

At least that's how it was supposed to have went.

* * *

Naruto had picked up their scents easily enough, though it was difficult to make out the different smells, being rather inexperienced tracking by scent alone. There was one scent he couldn't mistake, however.

It was Hinata's.

She smelled of pleasant lavender and his sensitive nose picked up on every trace of her scent. He focused on her floral trace to the point to where he didn't even need his nose close to the trail, he could tell which direction it was heading from a little ways away. He tried practicing the same with that of the other scent trails he was picking up, but was having trouble singling them out from each other. Deciding not to chance going off course with his friend at stake, he stuck to following the smell he knew. The smell of the kind girl who had spent a day with him out of her own accord.

After about an hour of stealthing about the shadows while tracking his friend's kidnapers, Naruto was finally seeing signs of getting close. But it wasn't the kind of sign he was hoping for. The smell of blood filled his nostrils along with the lavender glaze that permiated the air. He hopped onto a large tree branch high off the ground and spotted the source of the familiar smell.

It was a small, broken and jagged branch porturding from the trunk of the tree, on its tip, a torn strip of bloodied cloth that looked to have been acquired while moving.

'_Damn, she's hurt!" _unable to keep his anger under control, the embers of his chakra cloak began forming, it wasn't formed into its full cloak of fiery chakra yet.

The predatory side that he had tapped into before had taken hold again, and he wasn't going to let anything happen to someone he cared about. Not if he could do something about it.

* * *

Three of the kidnappers were sound asleep while another two were patrolling the immediate area and Kaito watched over their small indigo-haired captive. That is until Kaito kicked the three asleep men into alertness, "Get up!" he said in a hushed voice, making the three sleeping grunts spring up with a groan and readied kunai.

"What?! What is it boss?!" the one in the middle received a smack for yelling so load in a dead quiet forest.

"Shut up moron! Something's coming." Kaito answered in a low voice. He noticed the regular singing of the crickets in the forest weren't quite right. Mainly because there were _no_ circkets singing. That only happened when something was disturbing the still of the woods.

The group of hired men got into a circle, ready for whatever it was that had the forest seem all the more like what its name implied. A forest of death.

Minutes or eternity, they couldn't tell how long they stood there waiting for something, anything to come out and lunge at them. But nothing happened. The sound of rustling caught them all off guard and one of the men ran towards it kunai at the ready.

Stopping a few feet away from the disturbance, the kidnapper who had went to investigate stopped on a dime and let out a held breath. "Aint that a stretch. It was just the little shit we tied up." He leaned down to view her squirming child body. Anger on his face for being startled by a kid, "You little bitch, stop moving." He mumbled as he motioned his kunai to shut her up. But when she only narrowed her eyes in response and attempted to kick him he went to do more than just threaten her with his kunai.

He approached slowly and without a worry in the world, but when the tip of his kunai came close to Hinata's small face, her eyes shot wide open in surprise as blood spurted onto her cheek. Her would-be body sculptor had the same look of surprise when he both heard and saw half of his hand fall of in a meaty pulp after a flash of blonde ran across his sight.

He gripped his blood squirting torn up nub of a hand and screamed in dumbfounded surprise and agony at the loss of pretty much his whole hand.

Crimson eyes glowed as the light from the moon reflected off of them, "_You don't touch her! __**Ever!**__" _what started off as a growling yell turned into a snarling roar as his left arm that was desperately holding the maimed right hand soon followed suit and was torn off in a very vivid ripping sound as Naruto's claws viciously sank into the kidnappers arm and gored their way through it.

"AAAH FUUUUUCK! SHIIIIT!" the man was sprawled out on his back against the ground, the rest of the group turned at the moment he first screamed at the loss of his hand but took steps back when they saw what had followed next.

The feral blonde stepped out of the shadows of the foliage and made his presence known with the fire-like red chakra engulfing his body from the stomach out. His animalistic features becoming even more prominent as his whisker marks turned into darkened lines on his face, his canines growing to fangs, his eyes that of the demon within him, and claws that showed what they clearly demonstrated not a moment before as the remaining blood on them dripped off.

Paying no mind to the wailing of the blood gushing man on the floor, the others backed away in shock and confusion as Naruto approached his friend.

Hinata was at a loss for words, not knowing whether to be scared from what Naruto had done to one of her kidnappers or be scared of the aura he was emitting. She was frightened at how he looked underneath his broiling chakra cloak, but she was more relieved than anything else that someone had come to save her.

She had stirred the moment he showed his face to her through the thick bush next to her, she felt as if she had to do something with him being so close and in that dire situation. He held a finger to his mouth signaling her to be quiet when one of the men came to check the disturbance she had made. But when she saw his eyes turn from deep sea blue to glowing crimson red, she stood completely still, not sure of what he was doing or what was going to happen next.

When she saw what he had done, she was actually relieved that he didn't run away. The fact that he tore her assailant apart, literally, escaped her as he cut her bindings and mouthed the words 'stay here'. She couldn't hear what he had said to her, she just knew that's what he had told her to do. So, she did just that, she leaned against the nearest tree and watched what her newest and only real friend defend her.

Naruto turned his head to where he could see the men both standing and the single wailing one on the ground. His back was facing them but he wasn't worried in the least, not in this state. "_You."_

Naruto's demonic eye fell upon the struggling and whimpering man shivering on the floor from going into shock, blood soaking his clothes and the ground around him, and turned to face him. The man's eyes went wide as he knew what was coming. A raspy yelp sounded out as he tried to empty his lungs with one last gut wrenching scream just as his throat was ravaged by a swipe of the small fox's claws. _"Be quiet." _Naruto lifted his gaze and stood straight up, dropping the piece of throat he had in his left hand.

The group of hired men were shaking despite their defensive stances. The amount of killing intent being directed their way made it hard for them to not soil themselves. _"Which one of you will tell me why you were trying to take my friend?" _His demonic laced voice stated rather than asked.

The group didn't move anything but their eyes as they looked at each other from the sides. All of them thinking the same thing. _'Is this really a kid?'_

It was Kaito that answered him, taking one step forward form the group, "The same reason why we took you." His eyes as hard as steel. He had survived this kid's wrath before, he believed he could do it again. "Lord Orochimaru sends his regards." After finishing his sentence, he sent a kunai sailing straight towards the blonde's chest.

Naruto was too stalled with anger to bother moving out of the way, not only that, but he still had Hinata to look after and figured taking a hit would be the best option less he risk further harm to her.

A low thud mixed with a sort of splash like sound reached all of their ears, and the temperature dropped. A look undiscernible as either shock or hate adorned Naruto's face as he viewed the hilt of the kunai, it was a ceremonial looking knife with a serpent carved on the handle and the bottom part of it was broken.

He knew this kunai.

He had no idea where he had seen the decorative blade before, but he knew in his being that he had seen it many times before. His face contorting with pain, he pulled out the kunai that he knew he despised with a feral growl, shakily palming it in his hand while his own blood dripped onto the forest floor.

His hand shaking from the amount of rage that was engulfing him. He didn't know how, let alone why, he knew that name, but he did. And the name opened a Pandora's Box of emotion after hearing it. "_Orochimaru."_

"It seems like the experiment was a failure. Orochimaru-sama is going to enjoy _studying_ you again." Kaito smiled through his hardened gaze, he also took some joy in watching the boy squirm when he was in their care. "You'll be by yourself this time around though. We learned our lesson, your friend over there will be kept far away from you." His smile turned to a grin as Naruto's hair began to raise and sway as his chakra cloak swirled about him violently.

Though it stopped on dime along with his growling as his expression turned from that of a predator to that of a defeated little boy. Kaito looked down and noticed that his necklace had popped out into the open when he shuffled about, revealing what hung from the cord around his neck. A Fang.

He pointed to it, "Oh, you remember this?" he chuckled in a near sadistic manor, "I can't believe you actually remember this!" he laughed until he was out of breath, not worrying at all as Naruto was as still as stone. "I should probably tell you that you won't ever be seeing her again, Orochimaru-sama is starting to get bored of her, and it's only a matter of time before she's gone." He spoke in a detestable fashion, the last part ending with a sick smile.

But, as fast as his smile plastered itself onto its face, it disappeared from the shiver running down his spine caused by the massive wave of killing intent and downright bloodlust along with a huge drop in temperature.

The once still cloak of chakra swirled about Naruto as if it were a hurricane of lava, "_Where did you get that?" _his voice was shaky and low, but the pressure of his anger mixed in with the bloodlust he was giving off discarded any thought that the demonic boy before them was defeated.

He took a started to make his way towards Kaito, the dust on the ground lifting as a reaction to his incredible and demonic chakra. Realizing that he made a huge mistake, Kaito began to panic, "S-shit, get him! What're you idiots waiting for?! Kill him!"

One of the four remaining men excluding Kaito charged while the rest hesitated. He met his death as he swung a kunai intended for the little blonde's neck, but missed as Naruto ducked instantly and shot a clawed hand cleanly through the man's stomach and out his back making a bit of his spine poke through the wound.

The rest of the men gasped and forced their rations to remain in their stomachs, "_Where?! And what do you mean I 'won't be seeing her again'? Who won't I be seeing? Tell me!" _Naruto raised his voice to a hard tone. Determining if he was still a child by his voice was impossible since it thickened with the demonic chakra flowing through him.

Kaito was shaking where he stood, completely unknowing of what to do now that he had literally woken up the demon in the boy. He looked to the rest of his men who were as equally stunned as he was. He shoved two in the shoulders, "What are you waiting for?! Go! Go! Kill hiiim!"

The two grunts stumbled a little but did as they were told. One went for the Naruto's torso while the other circled around to catch him from behind.

Naruto surged forward as if propelled by a giant spring and tackled the one going for him with his body as he latched onto his chest. The man had no time to react as he was knocked onto the ground and watched as his chest was cleaved and bent outward before his very eyes until his world went dark.

With a snarl, Naruto made a complete one-eighty turn and deflected the other man's intended strike to his back with his claws. He could hear every move they made and see in the moonlight as if it were day in this state, although there was not much color, there was no escaping him.

As soon as he brushed the man's attack aside he swiped at his face in an X and gashed it to the point to where it wasn't possible to conceive that it had been a face at all.

Kaito and the only other remaining kidnapper were nearly soiling their pants and were frozen solid at what they were witnessing being done, and exactly _who_ was tearing their unit apart. In the most literal sense possible.

Naruto was on all fours at this point and slowly turned as his cloak formed to his body, ear-like shapes forming over his head and a single tail manifesting where it would be if he really were a fox. His hands and feet were covered in chakra that formed into paw-shape. He looked like a miniature glowing fox. Minus the demonic menace and bloodlust that also covered his features.

Naruto repeated himself, this time in a ferocious roar, "_TELL ME!"_

Kaito drew his sword as the only other man remaining lunged forward in a desperate attempt to kill the demon in-the-flesh crouched in-front of him.

The man futilely tried to land a blow on Naruto, his hand burning when getting close to Naruto's chakra cloak. He even dropped his kunai when the metal turned an angry red from making contact with the volatile chakra.

The blonde then lifted a hand/paw and pointed it at his current attacker on instinct. A second later, the form around his hand extended out and snatched the man in a giant chakra hand with a crushing grip. Naruto hoisted the man into the air and cocked his head to the side a bit as if to study him.

It only lasted for a second as his face twisted with rage and, with a growl, smashed the kidnapper in his grasp into the earth. The sound of ground-breaking pressure muffled the sound of the man's bones breaking, his insides spewing out from the holes made by what used to be his skeleton.

Kaito knew he was a dead man, he wasn't stupid. He had five different reasons to show him why he wouldn't make it passed this night with the sixth reason staring him down like a piece of grass ready to be trampled on. He knew this was the reason why he had been sent on this mission. To see the results of his master's sick experiments. His only light in his now darkened world was that now he would soon be free upon death.

He held up the simple fang necklace up a little off of his chest, "You want this right?" it was a stupid question on his part, but then, what did he have to lose? He knew the little demon before him wanted to find out exactly who the necklace belonged too and what it meant to him, even if he didn't remember it. Well, not completely anyway. Although not showing any sort of reaction on the outside, Kaito snorted internally, at least there'd be a little justice served when the demon brat killed him. It was _hers _after all, she would want him to have it. "Come and get it."

The cloak engulfing Naruto swirled violently for a moment before it retreated back into him. His features were unchanged however. The only thing different were his eyes. They glowed with the intensity of a madman, and the disturbed look within his fiery orbs did little to suggest anything other than madness.

The temperature dropped even lower than it already was, and he clenched his claw bearing fists as he started towards the last of his prey.

Kaito stood firm, now calm and gathered. He knew his life was at an end, and he wanted it to end at least in a sliver in the way he wanted it to. Naruto sped up to a speed walk and then a run before going into a full-on sprint, Kaito just stood firm.

Naruto lunged with a roar that vibrated the very air with the amount of anger he put into it.

The two met with a shower of blood and sparks. Naruto's claws found flesh and steel just as Kaito's blade found flesh and pearly claws. The deep cut across Naruto's chest was already closing by the time they faced each other again, and Kaito had a grim look on his face.

If it wasn't already known that he could not kill this boy, it was made even clearer when he saw what should have been an incapacitating wound fill with blood and close as fast as blood started to seep through the gash. Even Naruto noticed how fast he healed when operating off of Kurama's chakra, his own healing powers were incredible enough but this was just unreal.

Kaito looked to his weapon and frowned even deeper, there was only half of it left. It seemed to him that the chakra Naruto was using made his claws sharper and denser than your average metal. Seeing as how it was technically bone and organic, they could be repaired just as easily as his body making them that much more reliable.

Seeing that he might as well make use of it, Kaito held it just the same as before and redid himself. They charged each other again, this time would be the last.

Naruto knocked Kaito on his back and on the ground with his claws dug into the collar of each shoulder. Growling at the blade that was now lodged in his stomach, he asked again in a voice that could be mistaken as the demon within, _**"Where is she?" **_Naruto had gathered from what Kaito had said about whom the necklace belonged to, that there was another girl involved in all of this. Although he had no recollection of this man personally, he knew who he was as did anyone else in the shinobi world, nor did he know whoever this girl was, but he felt an almost obsessive need to help her.

He didn't understand it, and he couldn't really bring himself to care, all he needed was to help her.

'_Save her…'_

Kaito was already dying, but wouldn't give in at the last moment. He had more dignity than that. with a gurgling and weak voice, he looked Naruto in the eye as best he could as his vision was fading and spoke his last sentence with a bloody smile on his face, "O-out of your reach, p-pup."

His eyes glowing an intense crimson, Naruto roared and dug his right hand into Kaito's throat, his left into his chest, and simultaneously ripped out whatever was within his grasp.

Naruto was breathing heavy, his lust for blood pounding in his head and heart. The whole ordeal had gone by just as fast as it had with the deer but taken eternity at the same time. Claiming the necklace off of his dead foe, Naruto heaved himself to his feet. Still breathing heavy, he took deep whiffs of the air through his nose, and turned his head to a tree that was taller than the rest and snarled.

"_You tell Orochimaru that his EXPERIMENT isn't under his control!" _Naruto could only make out a slight outline of a figure hiding in a high part of the tall tree around one hundred meters away, his vision being the only reason he could even make out a figure that define at a distance like that even with night vision.

Naruto had no idea what he was supposedly involved with, but he knew that the person Kaito had mentioned was the one pulling all the strings. Toying with people as if they were his playthings. And Naruto was _not_ a plaything!

He turned his whole body to face the mysterious figure and flared his blood-red chakra out again, "_YOU TELL OROCHIMARU THAT HELL NEVER CONTROL ME!" _His chakra swirling and swishing violently as his voice began turning back into the demonic snarl that it was.

He took a few more steps forward as his fox cloak came into shape and he resumed his demonic form, _**"YOU TELL OROCHIMARU I'M COMING FOR HIM!"**_

The figure stood until the end of Naruto's declaration and made a B-line for anywhere away from there.

Naruto shook in place from the rage within him for a few moments before he shook his head and his chakra receded. He held up his right hand whose claws were retreating as well, and locked his gaze on the fang-necklace in his palm as his claws disappeared.

His body felt heavy, really heavy. For a moment, he did nothing but stand in place a bit and caress the fang in his hand with his thumb. He broke the trance and looked around a bit before trotting over to where Hinata was at, and to his relief she was unharmed. She was shaken, but unharmed.

"Hinata? You ok?" he figured she'd be scared, he was now debating whether she feared his very presence or not.

Hinata leaned back at first, ever so lightly, Naruto caught this and looked down a little with a small smile of sadness. _'At least she's safe.' _He blinked and noticed something was wrong. Something was dampening his shirt. He looked down and noticed what Hinata had backed up from. In his heated frenzy of discovering a spectator and the whirlwind of emotions and discoveries, he had forgotten one very important thing.

He still had the remaining half of Kaito's ninjato in his stomach, though it was more so higher up towards his chest area.

"Oh..." was all Naruto could really say in his current situation. He stumbled back a step and fell down to one knee.

"O-o my god! N-naruto you're hurt badly!" the thought a little slow to register in her young mind after everything that had just happened, she scrambled up to him and knelt down but a few inches away. "L-let me help you! U-ugh what do I do? What do you need me to do?!" her hands were darting from his chest to around where the sword was lodged in him, not a clue in her head of what to do.

Naruto smiled a bit and put a bloodied hand onto her bare shoulder, she was still in her night dress, "Its ok Hinata, I'll be fine." He squeezed her shoulder a bit as she locked eyes with his, a look of relief in hers now that his eyes were back to the deep blue that she was familiar with.

That relief faded quickly as blood began to reach her knees, it was pooling from his wound and she knew by instinct that that wasn't good at all, "B-but what about this?" she asked frantically as she pointed shakily to the trail of blood leading down to the growing pool beneath them.

Hinata had no idea how she was keeping herself together at this point, had this been her any other time and she would have fainted at the sight of a single droplet of blood, let alone a sword lodged in her best friend. Perhaps it was that, which kept her young mind operating, there was no way of telling.

Naruto squeezed her shoulder again, gaining her attention in the process, "Pull it out."

Her eyes went wide at what he said, and she could do nothing but shake her head 'no' in short and rapid movements as her lips quivered.

Naruto smiled a little at Hinata and assured her, "I'll be fine, I promise." His eyes sent her warmth since the terrain was still a bit chilly, and was slowly returning to normal.

Hinata was hesitant, she knew it couldn't be good to pull out the sword, but then it was just as bad as leaving it in. _'No no no no! What do I do?!'_

He could see the confusion on her face and put both hands on her shoulders, "You trust me don't you?" he asked with a small smile, he was starting to feel woozy.

Hinata was stunned from the touch momentarily but strengthened her resolve, he had just saved her from being kidnapped and kami knows what else, she wasn't going to question him more than necessary. She replied in a hushed voice, hesitantly, as if more men would come for them if she spoke too loud, "Yes, I trust you Naruto-kun." Hinata blushed despite herself as she calmed down under his gaze.

Naruto nodded as he braced himself while Hinata shakily grabbed the sword, taking another glance up to him once it was in her grasp. He smiled again, and she nodded as she tried to still herself.

She began to pull, and almost immediately Naruto tensed up and his eyes slammed shut while he clenched his hands into tight fists. _'I'm hurting him!_' she thought, alarmed, _'I'll make it as quick as I can for you Naruto-kun'_. Straightening herself, Hinata pulled harder. The task was very hard to carry out with Naruto tensing up so badly though.

After a moment Hinata stopped, feeling warm hands covering hers, and looked up to find Naruto gazing at her intently.

He smiled again though there was an obvious trace of pain included with it. With a nod from both of them, they started again, this time pulling on the sword together. Naruto gritted his teeth and groaned deeply as they started making slow progress. They picked up in pace and Naruto let out a yell of agony when they finally pried the sword free of his body.

Naruto held his stomach and fell onto his back, panting hard as he tried his hardest to keep from screaming out in pain.

Hinata had fallen back to with the bottom half of the ninjato in her hands. Looking over to see Naruto clutching his stomach, she scrambled up and discarded the broken sword as she raced to his side. "Naruto! What now?! What do I need to do?!" she was desperately trying to help her friend that had just saved her life, and who she thought might be losing his at the cost of hers.

She pressed her hands onto his wound figuring with her hands in the way it wouldn't bleed as bad, though she mostly did it off a whim, not really knowing what she was doing. Naruto took hold of her hands and lifted them gently even though she resisted. Her eyes darting to every part of his body to see if he was bleeding from anywhere else.

Hinata looked to his face and saw the same small and calm smile, "You worry too much Hinata-chan." He tapped next to where they had pulled the sword from, it had almost stopped bleeding already, "See? It's getting better already thanks to you." He chuckled a bit before coughing up blood and holding his stomach in pain. "Heh, too soon for laughing."

Hinata could do nothing but stare at him with wide eyes as pale as the moon that shone high above the sky. She had no idea what to do. She didn't know how to help. She looked to the wound and was trying to see what was wrong with it. It was still bleeding, having slowed a lot, but that was not good enough for her. She focused as hard as she could, trying to find any other cut that he may have had before her vision flashed white and her head felt like it was going to split.

It was too sudden for her to have any reaction to it other than the few tears that welled up before she was rendered unconscious and fell next to the blonde she was so desperately trying to help.

Naruto's sight was fading, he was slipping into sleeps embrace as well, and he knew it. Before the sandman put him to rest, Naruto reached into his pocket and hoisted the fang-necklace into his view. Tears welled in his eyes as his thoughts stormed around what Kaito had said, "Who do you belong to?" his eyes became too heavy to keep open and they slammed shut as he slipped into the dark embrace of sleep. His hand still holding onto thenecklace without any chance of dropping it, flopped down beside him and next to the hand of the small and unconscious Hyuuga heiress beside him.

He had saved her.

The last things he heard before completely succumbing to sleep's trance were muffled sounds of what he thought were footsteps recklessly trampling through the bush at a very hastily pace, paying no mind to stealth. And the feel of a warm embrace lifting his tired body and carrying him off somewhere he had no idea of.

The smell of the person holding him was familiar. Naruto was glad _he _found them, but would have to complain to him about his smoking habit.

The smell of pipe tobacco burned his nose.

**~Elsewhere…~**

Having successfully made his escape from Konoha, a hooded figure couldn't help but chuckle in the most sinister of ways.

'_How easy it is to sneak in and stir up trouble in the old village.'_ thought of the hooded figure with gleaming yellow snake eyes that seemed to pierce anything they laid their gaze upon. _'Not like I must sneak in if I wish to enter Konoha, but my purpose there required a quiet approach.' _The pale skinned man chuckled and though aloud, "Kukuku, and it was well worth it."

He laughed again at the developments of one of his long-term investments. He then looked to his side, "Come Kabuto." A small boy appeared out of the shadows with spectacles gleaming in the moonlight.

"Yes master." Was all the monotone boy spoke as he got onto one knee, earning a sinister smile from the reptilian featured man before him.

"I saw somebody that I think I'll keep an eye on for quite a while now…he's already progressed very nicely if I do say so myself." a slithering tongue licked his lips before he continued, "Oh! And he remembers you, my dear! Can you fathom that? He even misses you behind that repressed memory of his!" the snake of a man cheered in a wicked and comical way as he called out another person. "He knew your little gift on first sight!" the way he found it all so amusing was sickening. As if nothing was worth watching unless suffering was involved with those he was toying with. "Do you miss him? I'm curious to see." He asked with a disturbed looking smile.

At the beck and call of his question, a girl that looked to be around the age of eight or nine despite the very early signs of womanly development barely undergoing its way stepped out from the shadows and into the moonlit light. Slightly tall in stature, she walked and knelt beside the grey-haired and spectacled boy. Bowing her violet, fanned-ponytail hairstyle head, she addressed him the same as the boy next to her as well. "No master."

The long black-haired snake man looked to the side of her neck where the seal he had placed on her was glowing, the three tomoes similar to the Sharingan glowing a bright orangeish red, signifying that it was indeed working as it was intended.

The pale snake smiled, "That's so sad to hear…" he commented in a mockingly sad voice, "Do you want to go to him?" he asked as the girls head began to shake.

Lifting her head to expose her fair face coupled with pupil-less light-brown eyes and a sweating forehead as she struggled with her answer. The yellow-eyed man cocked his head a little as the girl gritted her teeth in struggled effort, "Yes Orochimaru-_sama_."

The sannin smiled in amusement, '_Even in this state she still fights the cursed seal's hold on her. And there is an especially interesting reaction when the mention of the fox boy comes into play. How interesting indeed.' _He thought before addressing the girl in a loose fitting jacket, "Kukuku, you still intend to keep your promise to him don't you…Anko." His smile grew into a sinister grin as her hands clenched into fists on the ground.

In a second her seal flared and she was on the floor screaming in agony, "Not just yet, my beloved student, you must first teach young Kabuto here everything you know while I'm away. You may do what you wish afterwards, I'll have no need of you then." And with that, he turned around to head back to one of his many secret bases scattered all throughout the land of fire.

"Come, we can pay a visit to your little fox friend another day."

Orochimaru chuckled as both his students obediently followed him towards their next hideout, though one had to struggle to her feet to catch up since she was still feeling the effects of having the seal on her neck manipulated while their master had a very amused look on his face.

'_Kukuku, the little fox of Konoha has grown a bit since the last time I saw him.' _He had Anko prepare the hand-seals for their shunshin to their next base while he humored himself. '_He's grown into quite the little terror, covered in blood like that…Kukuku, the little Blood Fox of Konoha.' _He could control his laughter no more as the product of his experimenting with his cursed seals had taken such an unexpected turn in the little blonde, considering the fact that his body was still rejecting them even with him being so small. His seals didn't even show up on the brat's skin.

But, he had a schedule to keep, and reluctantly standing around and laughing about the misery he causes wasn't on it. So, with the nod of approval, he and his two students' shunshinned out of Konoha territory as their bodies slowly engulfed in flames and smoke.

The last thing to be seen from the group were the piercing yellow eyes, and the wicked smile of the snake sannin.

* * *

**Aaand that's it for this chapter. Hope you all like the changes that I've made, i know i like how the story flows much smoother now. I also apologize ahead of time if you spot a few grammar errors, i really wanted to get these updates out to you guys after going so long without posting anything. Oh yeah, did i mention im posting everything today? I'm serious! Give me like, ten minutes dude x). Anyway, i couldn't believe how much i took out of the story as a whole, but I'm still pretty sure the word count is still going to be up there even before i get to the wave arc. I'm a little miffed by that, feels like I'm making progress by walking in place, but what can i do eh? Tis my style. Anyway, read, comment, and review if you would be so kind. Those of you who have stuck with my story since i first started a year ago know how much even a few reviews for a single chapter can help someone's writing. Happy reading my friends :)**


	4. Decisions

**Alriiiighty then...it feels so weird posting more than one update in a day hehe. Oh yeah, i almost forgot that i completely took out the whole 'kurama's seal' thing. thought about it for a little bit, and looking back at it, the idae was cool, but story-wise it was pretty much useless. Oh and i completely warped chapter's 3-4 i think? Lost track after all the editing i did heheh, but long story short, All Naruto's memories of Anko and his time spent with Orochimaru have been repressed, which is why his 'going away presents' haven't shown up yet. Don't worry though, were getting there, and i actually think it's better this way, and hopefully the amnesia thing isn't too played out x)**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter Four: Decisions**

It was as black as it could get in the dark forest on the outskirts of Konoha, the location being used as a ninja training ground and a rite of passage for the up and coming of the shinobi forces. Though on this night, seven ninja whose skill and experience made the supposed 'Forest of death' seem like it were a walk in a very large park, were racing toward the source of a chakra they hadn't felt since the sealing of the Kyuubi no Yoko.

Each looked completely distinctive from the other, though moved as one entity as their lifelong training and experience drilled into them once again sprang into action. When one jumped to one tree, another jumped above to cover his top, as the other two moved to either side exposing their blind spots to each other in utter and complete trust in the person relatively next to him.

One wore a dragon-mask and Anbu gear, another was in a horrifying all green spandex suit with orange leggings, one was in your standard Jonin attire with blonde hair, another two traveled on the sides of the group with identical long black-haired apart from the wrap over one of their foreheads, and finally a very much older man in battle gear he hadn't worn in a very long time.

The process of their seamless game of sneaky leapfrog kept on until a blast of incredible and downright maddening amount of killing intent and bloodlust fell upon them.

The group stopped immediately and everyone but the old man in battle gear and the dragon-masked man with gravity defying grey hair beside him cringed at its nature. Everything seemed to go cold and silent at the malicious killing intent pounding on and throughout the forest.

It was unnerving that a presence that far from the village had been enough to send off all of their warning-senses.

They had only stood there amongst the trees for only a moment before the old man spoke up in a worried, and determined voice befitting of his title of hokage, "Naruto!"

The old war hero took off at a speed very much not befitting to his age, even for a ninja. And just as quickly the rest of the search and destroy squad took off after and along their fearless leader, ready to face whatever he would lead them too. He had earned much more than just their respect over his years of service. He had earned their unfaltering trust.

Though in the old veteran's mind, he wouldn't be leading them to just a battle. No. This was now a rescue mission.

The forest blurred around them as they sped through it as if there was a clear-cut path leading straight towards their destination.

They stayed on that plotted course until their leader began to slow to a full stop once more. A smell had hit the group, a smell that they all knew much too well to miss even if they wanted to.

Inoichi saw his mentor frenzy as he darted to the source of the smell, only to go white as death but just as red with rage at the same time. When they got close enough they had seen why. Two bodies white from blood loss that looked as if a beast of some sort had ripped into them, lay dead in the dark of the forest.

The wounds both bodies had sustained were centered at their throats and chests. The grizzly nature and look of their gaping and exposed cavities would've made them think something more than a wild animal had done this to them even if they didn't feel the presence of a bijuu's chakra, the way the two men were killed could have only been done by another human being. By the look of them, they hadn't been dead for long, no more than an hour or so.

The dead men were also shinobi, the scattered remains of their ninja tools indicated that.

The hokage looked around, as if he were looking for something, "It would seem that the boy got his first taste of blood on this night."

That phrase alone would suggest that the hokage thought Naruto was as his nickname 'Demon' suggested, but that was not the case. Instead, sorrow was the tone in his voice as he looked about the young Uzumaki's work. The nature of the enemies bodies suggest that mercy was nowhere to be found in Naruto's heart when it came down to the horror of battle. The mauled bodies of the would-be kidnapers was proof of that assumption.

Alas, they had no time to sulk in the presence of the boy's first kills, this wasn't the source of the incredible killing intent that, was still further ahead. Though pin pointing exactly where it was coming from was impossible to tell. The ki was still growing. With that being said, every man in the group was shivering at the fact that it was a boy nearly six years of age that did this.

They wouldn't be sleeping comfortably for a few days after this night.

Without a sound, the seasoned ninja took off as if they had never stopped. They were no strangers to death, the only thing that had made them spend as much time as they did was because of just _who _it was that had been the two men's end.

The forest stayed quiet the entire time they ran, and it seemed to get colder the closer they got to their destination.

* * *

'_Damn I should've never let her out of my sight!' _was the only thing on young Ko's mind as he paced about the front of the Hokage building. _'Privacy law be damned, I should've just watched over her behind closed doors!' _his frustration at its peak, Ko slammed his fist into the nearest wall a few buildings down from the Hokage building as he attempted to make his way home since it would be hours until Hiashi would return.

He riddled the immediate area around his now reddened and shaking fist with distinctive cracks, and pulled back to continue to put deformities in the random building's wall. Panting, and only more infuriated from the attempted release of frustration, Ko whipped around at the sound of footsteps behind him.

"You know, I'm pretty sure putting dents and cracks into a wall just down the street from the Hokage tower isn't a really good idea." An older man in grey robes with traditional sandals spoke with a soft smile. His eyes seeming to be closed as he walked towards him, "What's troubling you young man?" now that Ko was calmer and more coherent to what he was seeing, he noticed a white cap on his head...Where had he seen this man before?

Said man reached into his pocket and pulled out a clean kitchen rag and motioned for Ko's hand, "Nothing really Mr. …umm, forgive me, but I do not know your name." Ko bowed his head in embarrassment as the older man took his hand and bandaged it. Surely the man knew who he was if he was helping him out of the blue like that.

The man with a kind face wrinkled with age gave a hearty laugh, "Heheheh, it's no trouble youngster, I don't know your name either." Ko was taken back at this, and smiled when he looked at the face the man was making. It was the distinctive ear-to-ear smile that Naruto often displayed when he was happy and the like.

'_Of course it would be you to show him kindness.' _Ko bowed deeper this time as he was given his hand back after the older man patched it up. "Forgive my confusion, Teuchi-sama, I didn't recognize you in my moment of weakness." Just then, the sound of a blunt object hitting flesh was registering in his ears as Ko shot up and held the top of his head as he rubbed the spot the older man had hit with a…Nunchuck?

"Ow! What gives?" he continued to rub his head, '_That really hurt...is that why Gai-san uses those?'_

Teuchi's left eye opened wide, with a bright gleam of light reflecting off his pupil as if it were a light, "I don't do that _sama_ nonsense, its Teuchi or Old Man, you got that?!" he stated as he continued to point the half of the nunchuck in his hand at Ko while the other half was left dangling dangerously below its counterpart.

Ko kept wide eyes on both Teuchi's threatening gaze and the hellish nunchaku in his hand, "Y-yeah I got it, just don't hit me with those Teuchi-san!" he spoke urgently while waving his hands in front of him frantically. His pale eyes showing nothing but anxiety in their colorless expression.

Teuchi's eye closed instantly and returned to his cheeseburger-smile grin as he chuckled a bit, "Heheh that's better. A Friend of Naruto's is a friend of Ichiraku's." the older man emphasized the gesture by pointing back at himself with the deadly nunchuck that was suspiciously still in his grip.

Ko shook his head in an attempt to push down a chuckle, "Heh, you sure know how to make friends." He chuckled again, but kept his eye on the nunchucks still in Teuchi's hand. "Why do you have those?" he asked as he pointed in mock fear at the tan pieces of furnished and slightly chipped and dented wood connected by a thin chain…though one would be hard pressed to guess if Ko was really faking it or not.

Teuchi couldn't help but chuckle at the young Hyuuga and the way he carried himself. He was very different from other Hyuuga he had the _honor _of meeting, "Ah _these_, my boy, are for people who say or do anything bad to my little Naruto!" he spoke with seriousness as he stroke a pose shifting from his Naruto-like smile to a guarding stance with a face of stone with as he bent his knees and held his nunchucks in front of him, gripping them with both hands as if challenging imaginary foes to dare do anything to the young Uzumaki in his presence.

The sight would have been intimidating if it were anyone else, but Teuchi just didn't look the type to harm anyone for no reason, though he did pull of the serious pose pretty convincingly. He even opened his eyes enough for the light to glint off of them as they did earlier, only this time like a would-be warrior.

The sight had Ko barely containing his chest full of laughter, Teuchi noticed this and quirked an eyebrow, "Oh? You dare underestimate my skill in the deadly arts of the nunchaku?" He whipped it around his top right shoulder to position himself in a readied position. "Feast your eyes on the legendary techniques of Ichiraku Teuchi, I felled many bullies in my day with these."

He then began going through a series of fast hand-movements with his nunchucks, making unnecessary and obnoxious sounding yells with every significant movement. The display was actually pretty good, before he missed catching the flying half of the nunchuck and it struck him in the ribs on his left side, causing him to comically sink down to one knee as he cursed under his breath

A drop of sweat rolling down his forehead, Teuchi mumbling under his breath after Ko asked if he was ok through struggled chuckles, something about the slip being nothing and that he hadn't practiced in a while.

By the time Teuchi got up, Ko was on the verge of tears because he was holding in so much laughter, and could no longer contain himself.

"Bahahahaha!" the young Hyuuga was holding his stomach because of the cramps brought on from the incredulous laughter, "P-please, forgib-…" he put a hand over his mouth as he tried to hold in his laughter.

He slowly took it off and had back on his stoic face. He took one step toward the older man and stopped, "...PUAHAHAHA!" Ko was now leaned up against the wall he had just punched because he was so out of breath and erupting with laughter.

Teuchi simply grumbled as he stood up tall back on his feet again. After a few moments of Ko calming himself down and Teuchi rubbing his side and cursing himself that he didn't stretch first, the young Hyuuga gained control of himself and relaxed. He folded his arms in the sleeves of his robes and stood before the older man, "Heheh, I see now where Naruto gets it from. He takes after you very much Teuchi-san."

The ramen-shaman only smiled, "Oh, whatever do you mean Hyuuga-san?"

The young white-eyed boy smiled back as he nonchalantly waved off the honorific, "Please sir, call me Ko." He stuck his thumb up signifying an 'Ok' and continued, "And what I meant was the way he can befriend someone for a minute, and it's as if he's known you all his life..._Real_ friendship is the only way I can truly describe it." He was right. Whenever he saw his might-as-well-be little sister play with the little blonde, it was as if seeing childhood friends meet each other after being years apart from each other.

The aura surrounding the boy just gave that kind of vibe. The kind of energy you couldn't help but want to be connected to. The boy was special, that much was clear. And the way little Hinata looks alongside him, well…the two were polar opposites but they fit perfectly. Like black and white, so distinctive from the other and yet so easy to be molded together.

It was as if the two were destined to meet.

..._Or_ maybe he was just over thinking it, either way, he was glad the two had met, "And I see that he's learned from the best." Ko finished as he smiled at Teuchi once more. He could tell the older man had a big positive influence on the boy.

For a moment Teuchi seemed to be contemplating something, and the presence of a sad smile made itself visible on the middle-aged man.

Ko was starting to get alarmed, '_Have I said something wrong?' _he had meant no jest at all. But upon closer inspection, he could see that the expression was not brought on by what he said exactly, but rather by something that was now floating across the older man's thoughts. There was sadness in his smile, but more interesting than that, there was pain in his eyes.

Being a Hyuuga, Ko was quite skilled in telling peoples facial expressions, and from what he was reading off of Teuchi, whatever was ailing him was not caused from their recent exchange, but rather something from the older man's past.

Speaking after a few moments of silence, and successfully breaking Ko out of his scanning trance, Teuchi spoke in a reminiscing tone, as if he were talking about an occurrence that had happened only a day prior, "Heh, yes. Naruto has that vibe to him doesn't he?" the older man looked down a bit, almost as if he were looking the little blonde in the stead of Ko. He could almost see his whiskered face in the reflection of Teuchi's now opened, dark-brown eyes.

The young Hyuuga nodded slowly, "Yes, he has a very special way with people."

Teuchi's smile only deepened, as if it were trying to conceal what would had been a sad frown, "That he does...But most of the time, it's people who have a very _special_ way with him…He wasn't always like that you know." If a cricket were near, it never made itself known. Nothing but silence filled the part of the street that the two were then occupying, only the subtle sound of an almost non-existent breeze could be heard over head.

Ko was silent, not knowing what he could say. He knew of the boy's reception of, 'special' attention, just like every other person in the village did. Though being a chunin, Ko knew exactly why Naruto was treated the way he was. It was part of the reason why he respected the nigh six-year old more than he did most of his elders.

He took a chance befriending the blonde, but in his eyes, it was a privilege rather than a leap of faith. From what he could recall, the boy was the very reason probably _anybody_ in the village were still alive. Though the Hokage's order kept this fact from being public for reasons unknown. Either way, he thought it an honor to be friends with the boy and he was very happy that Hinata had taken to his friendship also.

'_Now if only Hinata could get rid of her shyness, they'd be quite the best of friends. I can only imagine what trouble the two will get themselves into in a few years.' _The thought made him smile on the inside.

The older Hyuuga was brought out of his thoughts by Teuchi as he continued, "But, he's like the son I never had, though only in a few ways. I'm more of an uncle, or a best friend than anything else. I know he'll grow up to be a good man. He's too pure not to be." The older man nodded as he crossed his arms.

Ko was taken back at this. It was as if Teuchi had absolute faith in the little boy. He could see in his eyes that even though he was an ordinary citizen, he would put his life in the stead of Naruto's if it came down to the worst.

Though Ko couldn't honestly say he had the same faith, not yet. He had seen the look in the young blonde's eyes as he trained, having caught a glimpse here and there while training his Byakugan. Even from the few times he had seen him before they had become friends, Ko knew what the boy was capable of, even if Naruto's himself didn't know yet. He figured he was running off impulse this entire time. Little did he know that he couldn't have been more _wrong_.

If that wasn't enough, the other thing Teuchi had also said struck a chord in him. _'Pure...but pure of what Teuchi-san? Is he really the kind-hearted boy that YOU know? Or is his little heart pure with something else?'_

Ko couldn't help but question how the boy would turn out, regardless of how he felt about him. He did, after all, have Hinata to worry about. As honorable as he may be, and as much promise as Naruto might show, ultimately Ko had to concern himself with Hinata's safety first. But, that didn't keep him from hoping that Naruto would prove different.

He was extremely resistant, he being alive up to this point was a testament to that. Ko just hoped that he would resist_ himself_ when it really mattered.

But, he couldn't be quick to judge the boy. He would contradict the whole reason he and his cousin had befriended him in the first place, "I'm sure he will Teuchi-san...thank you for talking with me this evening. I was…" the Hyuuga lowered his head a bit, "Distressed." He blamed himself entirely for Hinata's kidnapping, and was cursing himself by the second for not being able to be a part of the rescue party.

Teuchi had heard the young man shuffling about the alleyway, and was even more shock-struck that it was, in fact, a Hyuuga letting his emotions get the better of him. The usual statue-like clan members never let their emotions show unless it was too extreme to hold in, let alone punch a dent in a wall.

"I figured as much." He chuckled, "But no worries. Naruto will fix that in a jiffy should you still feel that way in the morning." The older man replied with a smile and a thumbs up.

The young Hyuuga was confused, he didn't know what he meant by that, "What do you mean Teuchi-san?"

The humble ramen-stand owner looked in the direction of where Naruto's apartment complex would be as he looked off to the right, the moon showed the works of age on his face, "Naruto has a knack of healing people he cares about." The suddenly older male turned back and looked the teen in his pale eyes, "Emotions and all." He finished with another smile.

The long black-haired teen was both intrigued and oddly...Sad? Teuchi spoke with a tone that allowed just a crack of remorse.

The older man looked down a bit, and nodded ever so slightly. Slowly, he began to turn around, "Alas my boy, I must leave you now! Heheh, this old man is getting tired." a quick wave of his hand followed suit, and made to leave.

Taking a few steps, the slightly slouching man stopped a little ways away from the teen who was currently at a loss of words from the sudden change in the elder's demeanor. Turning back to face him for one last exchange, Teuchi rose his gaze from the ground to meet the Hyuuga eye-to-eye, "You won't find another friend like Naruto. He'll lay down his life for you without skipping a heartbeat." And with that, Teuchi started making his way to his home, sending a wave as he walked away.

As he watched the aging man head home, the young Hyuuga could only stare at his back while he stood at his self-appointed post just outside the Hokage building after making his way there. Once the humble man was out of sight, his only solace was the vibrant moon shining overhead.

Ko didn't know what to make of what the man had just told him. What had he meant by that?

And now, he was once more stuck helplessly waiting at the Hokage building for news of his beloved cousin who was entrusted under his watch. The conversation between he and the humble ramen-shop owner had unexpectedly put him more at ease then he first thought possible for that kind of situation.

Come to think of it, his hand was still throbbing from when he slammed it into the wall, reminding him why he the man had approached him in the first place. He had hardly noticed it until Teuchi left. The worried Hyuuga stood silently at the door of the impressive tower, awaiting for the rescue squad to return with news, and hopefully, his younger cousin.

Only one thought remained in his troubled mind while he stood there, or rather, one statement.

'_I won't ever find somebody like Naruto?' _the statement given by the only other friend that he knew the blonde had, was still as fresh as spring in his thoughts. From what he had seen so far from the boy, he was just like any other his age, normal in every way aside from having the being that was sealed inside of him. Perhaps that was what Teuchi had meant? But then the rest of what the man had said to him replayed in his mind, causing him to wonder even more what was behind the mask that the boy wore.

Ko wasn't fooled.

Being a Hyuuga, he knew when someone was wearing a mask. Mostly because he, along with the rest of his clan, all bore the same stoic face everywhere they went. Was it the fact that the small blonde had a mask more camouflaged than an elder Hyuuga that had him wary of him?

Leaning against the wall of the Hokage tower, just next to the entrance door, Ko folded his arms into the sleeves of his robe as he gazed up into the pitch black sky. The only light in the black and cloudy sky was the eerie light of the moon. Alone in the sky as the clouds blocked out any stars that might had shown themselves on that night.

The moon seemed to offer him comfort as his next thought ran through his head, _'He'd lay down his life for his friend's in a heartbeat.'_

* * *

It was growing darker in the hazardous forest training ground. The clouds above shielding all light but that of the moon. The slight veil over the full moon made a magnificent shimmering ring of the clouds surrounding it. A beautiful night, but on such a dire day. It seems as if the night was beckoning them.

The Sandaime at the head of his pack of war hardened shinobi, he motioned them to stop. Landing on a branch halfway up a gigantic tree in the forest of death, the old warrior looked behind him to his left side.

Landing one after another, Hizashi and a muscular ninja in an all green jumpsuit with a bowl haircut halted not far behind their leader.

Looking to the right, Hiashi and the ANBU with a dragon mask stopped at around the same distance as the other duo. Glancing in the middle of the two pairs, a flicker of blonde could be seen. Inoichi held up the rear of the group.

'_The killing intent stopped.' _thought the old veteran as he motioned the ranks behind him to come forth.

After the group reassembled, he motioned forward. "Whatever was going on, it's likely over now. I did not expect the source of that killing intent to be so deep in the forest. Whoever, or whatever was giving off all of that must have concealed itself." They had been traveling for 20 minutes at an impressive speed for moving through such a dense and over grown forest. But at the lack of the incredible killing intent pounding down on their bodies, they stopped to think. He would have had the Hyuuga in his squad use their bloodline limit to search for the source of the disturbance, but that was apparently useless.

He had them try before, but with a groan of pain from both, he discovered that whatever was happening, the chakra being emitted was so pure and dense that it was hurting the chakra and light sensitive eyes of the Hyuuga in his group. Even at whatever distance they were from the source.

"I don't like this, this all seems too strange." Inoichi spoke up, voicing what they all had in their heads.

"I do not like _this_ at all. Why have we stopped?" Hiashi voiced his opinion as his agitation grew. "My daughter is still in the clutches of Kumo, and here we are talking!" the glow of his Byakugan showing just how much his anger was boiling. Anger at his clan for the failure of protecting its heir, failure at the village for not heading his warning of Kumo's betrayal, and anger at himself for allowing this to happen. Though it only glared for a moment before he was forced to deactivate his jutsu with a growl of both pain, and frustration that his greatest tool was of no use to him on this night.

Hiruzen raised his hand calling for silence, "We _will_ get Hinata back Hiashi, do not fear. First we must-" a huge spike of chakra caused all of their heads to turn as the feel of that kind of chakra had not been felt for a number of years, almost six by the group's count.

Cutting their huddle short, all six ninja rushed to the source of the deadly chakra.

Only two of them knew the true source of the dark chakra however. And one of them, the tired and battle worn Hokage, was already encumbered by fear. Fear that the worst had happened and that he would have to do something that he would haunt himself for, for the rest of his life.

The rest of the group looked on in awe as their leader raced ahead on the ground, and neared a clearing that they should have reached in another ten minutes at the pace that they were going.

Their usual calm-minded Kage had made it in two.

When the rest of the group caught up, they were dumbstruck by the sight of what had occurred in the clearing.

Bodies and body parts littered the area and the ground was stained by blood. Pools of the dark liquid reflected the glow of the moonlight giving the ground a hellish image, even for veteran Shinobi.

The worst of the carnage was at the opposite side of the small clearing, where what was once a full grown man, was now a body that lay with its throat and chest cavity completely torn open. To the right there were 3 more bodies and another to the far right of the clearing. All with similar wounds. Though the one to the far right was missing an arm, what was recognizable of it were scattered about the body.

The smell of bloodshed and death permeated the air.

"HINATA!" was what broke the silence as the usual stoic clan leader of the Hyuuga darted forward at the sight of his daughter laying still and curled next to a blonde boy?

Almost immediately after coming close to the pair, no less than eight feet from them, a flare of blood red and embering chakra surrounded the boy as a large tendril lashed out just out of reach of the Hyuuga clan-head.

"What the? Get away from my daughter!" he attempted once more to retrieve his beloved child, but the sentient tendril of demonic chakra lashed across where his waist would have been, successfully stopping his approach.

'_It's not letting me near her…' _Hiashi was about to attempt to approach the pair again, but a hand on his right shoulder stopped him with its comforting squeeze.

He looked only to see Sarutobi with a sad look on his face. A look not befitting of a Kage, but earned just as well, "It's ok Hiashi. He's protecting her."

The Hyuuga clan head looked in surprise and disbelief at his Hokage and then back at the unconscious children before them. '_It's not possible! Isn't it?'_

He stepped towards them again slowly, and just like before, the crimson tendril that was once swishing slowly from side to side turned its point towards the approaching Hyuuga and stayed pointed in his direction, waiting for him to get closer.

He got the hint, and backed off. '_I'm being defended from approaching my own daughter…at least she's safe.' _Though he could not say the same for the boy, the pool of blood beneath him was steadily growing larger around his body and making its way towards his daughter.

"It seems Naruto-kun called upon the power of the Kyuubi in his attempt to save your daughter, Hiashi." The old man looked around, taking note of the carnage the boy had wrought on the Kumo Ninja. A frown was etched on his face. This was something the boy shouldn't have had to see, let alone _DO _for what he hoped was years from now.

Looking upon a field of battle with his surrogate grandson in the middle of it, the scene broke his heart as much as that hellish night he carried him to the hospital did. _'He is still so young…'_

"I see." Hiashi visibly calmed himself, and shifted his attention elsewhere, "What do we do about _that_, Hokage-Sama?" Hiashi motioned to the sentient tendril of chakra that stood guard over Naruto and Hinata. _'Is it Naruto protecting them? Or is it the Kyuubi protecting itself?'_

On one hand, Hinata could have suddenly found the ultimate protector as a friend. Or, the kyuubi could have taken over the boy at some point and was now deterring anything from its unconscious vessel. He was unsure, and at the moment, he was already apologizing to the boy's deceased parents for failing yet again to protect their only son.

The Sandaime seemed almost too comfortable with the fact that the Kyuubi, who is supposed to be _sealed_,was leaking its power out of the boy's body. "Naruto is just protecting his friend."

The whole of the group looked on with wide eyes as the old man simply walked next to the unconscious boy, the tendril of chakra turning and angling itself around the Sandaime just as nonchalantly and resumed its watch like a hound recognizing family.

"H-how?" Hiashi choked out, not at all feeling the comforting hand that his brother placed on his shoulder while the rest of the rescue party watched in silence.

Sarutobi had a worried frown as he checked Naruto's stomach, _'It's still bleeding.' _He glanced down to the pool of blood underneath his grandson and the edge of it, which by that time had made its way onto the young Hyuuga heiress's night gown. _'Keep him alive Kyuubi-san.' _He picked up his grandson, for the second time, of which he thought was on the brink of death again.

"Simply put, he doesn't know you. He has no reason to trust you." Sarutobi nodded in self-confirmation. Hiashi began to make his way to his daughter, but the tendril of chakra was in his way even still.

"But I am her father!" whether he was saying that to Sarutobi, Naruto, the tendril itself or a combination of the three, it could not be known.

The old man simply shrugged, "He doesn't know that." almost immediately after speaking, his eyes darted down to the boy in his arms. His left hand had gripped the sleeve of his shirt as he cradled him in his arms. _'He can feel me.' _As if it were a creature of sentience, the tendril wrapped around Hinata and engulfed her entirely.

At first Hiashi was immediately alarmed, but that was somewhat sated as his daughter was then lifted and drawn to his Hokage. _'...Interesting.' _was all he could say to himself to manage.

Sarutobi was a bit…uncomfortable, to say the least. He didn't quite know what to make of the current situation. Sure, the Kyuubi had made a contract with Naruto and promised cooperation, but wasn't this a bit too good to be true?

A myriad of thoughts ran through the old war veteran's head, but the moment the young Hyuuga heiress was pressed unto his back and the tendril coiled around his waist and once more across his shoulder to secure her in place, all his doubts were obliterated. Instead, a small hidden smile replaced his frown. _'There's more to you yet, Kyuubi-sama.'_

The great Kitsune had earned his trust…partially.

The old man then glanced down to see his surrogate grandson's eyes with a minuscule gap of an opening. He was completely out cold, and his eyes were blue from what he could see. It was indeed the kyuubi acting on _her _own accord.

The Sandaime had to admit, he still couldn't get his head around that one.

Turning to the rest of the team, the old war veteran spoke, "Let's get these two to the hospital."

With nods from everyone, including Hiashi, they all set off.

They were going at a very descent pace, but even as they winded through the dense forest of death, the Hyuuga clan-head could see a definitive wound on his daughter's back. Upon observation of it, he noticed that the tendril that fastened his daughter to the Hokage's back was in fact, closing the wound?

'_Is it really healing her?' _he continued his observation with his bloodline limit, and after un-focusing his Byakugan so that he wasn't blinded by the incredible chakra of the Bijuu, he noticed that it was indeed healing his daughter. He could only look for a second or two before his eyes began to hurt, but he had seen it. The purest of chakra, as malevolent as it was, was healing his daughter.

'_Can we really trust you?' _he asked the boy in his mind as they neared the gate separating the overgrown forest training ground from the rest of the village. But it was more of a question for himself as he again questioned the boy in his head, '_Can _I_ trust you?'_

It was another precious minutes of travel before buildings were in site, a precaution for all the dangerous animals within the ninja training grounds, but they made good time.

Upon entering the hospital, the group noticed just how long they had been gone seeing as how the sky was changing from night to dawn. Looking back at the hours _before _the intense chakra of the Bijuu had led them to Hinata and her savior, the whole of the group could collectively say that it was mayhem the moment they discovered the plot the Kumo ninja had planned.

The Sandaime had discovered that the ambassador that was in his office, wasn't actually him earlier that day. Fluctuations of chakra had him suspicious and when they intensified he had him subdued. He then discovered it was actually one of the guards under a seal enhanced henge. Immediately they suspected something and quickly made for the window of his office, he jumped out and arrested the only remaining guard that was in front of the hokage building. The rest, nobody had seen until stumbling on their corpses in the forest.

After about an hour of searching the village, he gathered a sizable force and made to search the outskirts of their territory. It wasn't until later that learned the guard they left in the care of a few chunin, wound up knocking them out with a tranquilizer filled spike that was in the cloth of his shoulder on his jacket. He had drugged both chunin while they weren't paying attention and cut his bindings, only to be found dead later on in the guest house that Hiashi had provided for the ambassador.

Apparently he had henged himself again only to walk in the compound, and got in.

Just when the Sandaime and his recon unit had gotten just outside the village, the wave of massive killing intent and chakra hit them.

They had first swept through the village for whatever was the source of the incredible killing intent and chakra. It didn't take them long to realize that it was actually coming from outside the village but they still had to sound the alarms for the village to be locked down and the ninja of the village to take defensive positions.

So much for not panicking the village.

It had taken them a better portion of an hour to begin sweeping the outskirts of the village before turning their attention to the training grounds that lay outside the village, but by then, the massive waves of bloodlust and chakra narrowed the source down to training ground forty-four.

The rest was but a memory.

Settling the two children into a bed, with Hiashi's hidden protest, the group then sat around the lone bed in the center of the room in a half circle. The faces of the two unconscious children on the bed were lit with the first rays of sun, poking through the trees on the horizon.

The crimson and near orangeish glow of Naruto's chakra cloak dimmed as the darkness of night faded, the tendril had dissipated but the cloak had remained which was why it was decided that the two would be put on the same bed. Naruto was still protecting her.

For a while, nothing was said. Perhaps it was out of courtesy for the two sleeping children, perhaps it was so the parents and grandparent in the room could have some time to calm their nerves. Well, parents aside from the dragon masked ANBU who had been told to go inform the ANBU headquarters of the all-clear-but-remain-alert call, and the green jumpsuit shinobi who had been asked by Hizashi to go inform Ko of Hinata's rescue.

With a thumbs up and blinding smile, the bowl-haircut bearing man rushed out as he accepted his new task as he took it to be a 'challenge for his youth' and took it upon himself to inform Ko in under five minutes or he would perform five-hundred laps around Konoha while runningon his _hands._

Hizashi simply shrugged and nodded in approval as the man exited the room with blinding speed while spouting out a, very much violating of the hospital rules, loud "YOSH!"

Nerve racking silence blanketed the room again as the remainder in the room simply stared at the demonically cloaked boy sleeping next to the heiress of the Hyuuga clan.

Hiashi was the first to speak.

"Do you think the seal has weakened since his birth?" it was a little unsettling that the chakra of the strongest tailed beast was standing guard over the small boy and his daughter, when it was supposed to be completely sealed.

The Hokage answered back in a tired voice, "No." and lit his pipe as the nurses came in to try and give medical attention to the children.

Surprisingly enough, the tendril of chakra that had stopped Hiashi never came out. The nurse was able to take his daughter to another room to cleanse her body of dirt and to be given a hospital gown in place of her blood soaked night gown. This annoyed her father slightly, but he was far too mentally exhausted to care all that much now. She was safe, and that was all that mattered to him.

"Then how do you explain this?" he motioned to the boy that was engulfed in vibrant dark-orange chakra with what looked to be borderline orange and red embers flickering like dust in light within the cloak that surrounded his body. _'It changes colors?'_

The nurse returned with his daughter, and laid her back down where she had picked her up, much to her father's irritation, but he found himself unable to voice up against it.

The boy had earned his trust. Not only that, but he could vividly picture in his head what would happen if the nurse had put his daughter anywhere else. He could see the tendril appearing as it did before and slither around his daughter, and hauling her right back next to the boy that had valiantly fought to save her.

Looking at them now, it actually wasn't too hard to look at, much to his surprise. They fit nicely together. He could already see the sleepovers.

"Hiashi?" the sudden interjection from his leader caught him off guard and broke him out of his trance.

Shaking his head, he turned towards Hiruzen, "Yes Hokage-sama? Forgive me, it has been a rather long night." He hadn't even heard him talking.

The old man didn't miss a beat as he smiled, "I see. What was on your mind? You had the most sincere look on your face, Hiashi." The man usually never showed his emotions in front of anybody but he and his brother. For him to lose his stoic demeanor meant that whatever he had on his mind brought him great joy.

Hiashi had at first thought to play it off as a loss of concentration, but he knew better. One, he could not fool his mentor, and two, he knew how close the Sandaime was to the young blonde currently unconscious with his daughter laying peaceful next to him.

With the sincere smile back on his face, he answered his long-time mentor, "At first, I was rather uncomfortable with the sight of my daughter laying so comfortably next to your grandson." The statement was a questionable start, but Sarutobi could see that he held no ill intent. He was also happy at the mention of him seeing Naruto as family to him, the Hokage of the village. So unlike much of the village he protected.

The Sandaime smiled in content, "And?"

Hiashi chuckled, he was caught, "And I can already see them keeping me up at night as they run about the estate during their most probable, and likely frequent sleepovers in the near future." That reply caused a symphony of chuckles from the remaining four ninja in the room. A much needed stress reliever as they had just avoided a village tragedy, but more than likely kick started a war in its place.

The nurse had by then left the room, not attempting to go any nearer than she had to too the boy as he was still engulfed in a calm flame of the Kyuubi's chakra. The only reason why sirens weren't off in every shinobi's head from the still overpowering and feral chakra was because of the suppression seals placed about the hospital room, courtesy of Hiruzen.

As calm as the chakra was, it was still a Bijuu's, and had every bit of animosity in it as a demon's chakra would…even if it didn't have nearly as much as it did before, oddly enough.

"I'm sure well both be sharing our war stories very soon Hiashi, Ino is going to have her lion's share of pillow fights at our house too." another round of chuckles and soft laughter resonated in the room, though not too loudly.

They settled down after that. And for a little while, only the slight sounds of the breeze outside could be heard. It was a soothing sound, as if the wind itself was trying to sooth the men in the room. It was just audible enough to put them at ease from its simple sound.

"It's odd. No more than an hour ago I thought the worst had fallen upon my daughter…and now she lies so soundly under the watchful guard of a boy, who bears the burden of imprisoning the Kyuubi no Yoko. As if the events earlier had never happened." Hiashi's gaze fell upon his eldest daughter, sleeping as peaceful as she used to in her mother's arms, it seemed. He smiled a bit when he noticed her small left-hand had made its way over to latch onto the blonde's blood soaked shirt. Even her head was facing towards Naruto.

The blood made the gesture a little unsettling, but then he thought to how the blood had gotten there and why, and the thought was immediately cast aside. He still wondered though, '_When had she done that?'_

He took a deep calming breath and exhaled gently, "It's humbling." He looked closer to her hand. The chakra cloak wasn't harming her, in fact he noticed that a little while ago she had actually fallen into a deeper sleep when cute child snores could be heard. It was warming her. He imagined it was a sort of comfort when he discovered she was holding onto his shirt.

The Sandaime smiled, "Naruto has that effect on people." He closed his eyes as images of all the times the boy had beamed up to him with his ear to ear grin of pure happiness, and how it made him felt. How could he do wrong when he does so much right?

Inoichi was doing the same as the memory of his daughter standing up for her friend came to mind. He chuckled a bit as the images played in his mind, "Heh, hell yeah he does."

Hiashi merely nodded. He couldn't believe what had unfolded the night before. His daughter had been kidnapped, from her room no less. The village's hokage had been put in probable danger, grounds for a potential war had been laid down, and his daughter had been saved by someone he would have never expected.

His excuse to get involved in the boy's life had been dropped into his lap. Naruto had saved his daughter, he had earned more than enough honor for him to be untouchable by his clans council…at least for a while.

The boy had begun to make his own fate.

He only wondered what it was about Naruto that made it so easy to be drown to him. A tribute to the fire-like cloak of chakra that enveloped him, Hiashi couldn't help but be drawn to the little blonde like a moth to the flame. He was like a source of warmth that one couldn't help but to seek. To Hiashi, his warmth would be that of a friend, and a chance to honor his best friends who had so tragically been taken from his world much too early.

He only wondered what kind of warmth he would be for his daughter that was soundly asleep next to him.

…And he was starting to wonder if he would be sharpening the family sword in a few years as a result.

Burying that thought for a much, MUCH later time, at least that's what he hoped for as a small tugged at his lips, Hiashi's thoughts traveled to a more serious matter. He couldn't help but wonder what was going on in the little boy's head. What he had done to save his daughter, while he appreciated it like no other, was by no means anywhere _near_ normal. Even for trained killers like shinobi.

The boy had killed seven men to keep his daughter safe.

As a shinobi, he was no stranger to death. Death was a part of his job description. What he _was_ a stranger to however, was the idea that a boy of his age having killed seven men, not counting the fashion in which he had done it either. Not even Minato, or Kakashi or even Itachi had accomplished such a feat at that age, if you could even call it that.

Hiashi couldn't help but recite a past thought he had of the boy that lay slumbering on the bed in the center of the room. _'How much are you going to take after the Kyuubi, Naruto?'_

**~In Naruto's mind~**

For the third time, Naruto found himself in his mindscape because of a near-death experience. It seems he had a knack for this, though at least now it was a much more comforting sight. Perhaps it was too comforting actually, the netherworldy look of the terrain made him wonder if he really was in his mindscape, or if he already passed on to the next plain.

He looked around to see the wonders that his child mind had created.

A vibrant amethyst and almost violet moon glowed gloriously, surrounded by a veil of clouds which looked to be colored by auras of red and blue that slithered about the edges of each cotton-like entity, and seemed to course in and out of them in a liquid nature. Both kinds of clouds were separate, and yet comingled as if they were one in the same and drifting across the starlit sky that the young blonde had created.

The sky was mirrored by the still lake before him, its image distorted by the calm giant steps of his majestic guardian fox.

The rocks in the depths of the lake were a dim sea-green that pulsated luminescence out from their centers, as if raindrops were falling upon them underwater. _Their_ mindscape truly was a heaven, even if it was a little dark to be considered a realm of peace and serenity. Although, one couldn't help but think that these two traits were brought out even more in the eerie landscape. It was so full of character, so full of mystery that it couldn't be thought of anything else but a paradise veiled in illuminating dark twilight. Much like the one who had created it.

"**Your imagination truly intrigues me kit." **Kurama spoke as she made her way to Naruto's left side and sat on her haunches as she wrapped a few of her tails around him halfway and leaned them off to the side, an embracing gesture of companionship, of partnership…of kinship.

Naruto couldn't help but be bashful at the compliment from one such as the legendary being beside him, "Heh, thanks Kurama. I ugh, I hope you like it?" he wasn't quite sure what her taste was when it came to scenery. Not only that but she hadn't mentioned anything about his scape beforehand so he was, quite literally, in the dark on that note.

The corners of the bijuu's mouth perked up a bit in what could be perceived as a smile, **"It is very beautiful Naruto." **What she was about to say right now had her very uncomfortable to say the least. She wasn't very accustomed to gratitude, **"...I must thank you for the change in scenery. This is much better than that sewer."**

Naruto couldn't help but smile. "It's the least I could do. I wouldn't even be here if it weren't for you, thank you." Boy or not, Naruto knew he owed his life to the legendary being next to him. She didn't need to save him, she would've been reborn in a decade or so should she had let him perish, the fact that she saved his life countless times already from the injuries over the past two years and what not really held her in high regards in his eyes. His life was hers, simply put. It was no less the same for her, even if she had the capability of resurrection.

"**No. Thank you, Naruto...thank **_**you**_**." **The tone in her deep and powerful voice was smoothed over with an emotion he couldn't quite pin because of what she was. He could not tell if she was thankful, happy, or…remorseful? Why did Kurama seem so sad?

Naruto turned to his guardian, a worried look plastered on his little face as he gripped some of the fur on one of her tails, "Kurama? Are you ok?" This was almost scary considering he had never seen her show anything but power and confidence. He didn't really know if she was capable of showing anything else.

The great kitsune was staring into the still lake, the green stones scattered about the lakebed shimmered with a dim sea-green glow every time they pulsated with energy. She was so calm, so still, and yet she seemed sad. The boy couldn't get his head around it.

He was about to ask her again if something was wrong, but he was halted in his tracks when one of her sizable ears perked up as she was hearing something outside of his body, her approximation of a smile came back as she motioned to the little blonde with a slight nod up with her snout, **"Perhaps I'll tell you later kit, right now, there are things that you need to take care of. Pretend you're still asleep when you wake." **Naruto was still confused, but he didn't want to press his luck by prying.

They did after all hardly know anything about each other. Well, Kurama knew him, but he knew nothing of his godly tenant. She was as big of mystery as the tales of her were legendary, even if she were portrayed completely opposite in character than what she really was. Was she a demon? There was no mistaking, but did she ravage villages as if she were a glutton who could only find a spark of satisfaction with destruction? He had seen otherwise. VERY much otherwise.

Alas, he respected her advice. She didn't go against his will or even tell him not to involve himself in the events of the day before. In fact, she encouraged him. She was right behind him and offered her strength so he could save his indigo-haired and rather shy friend.

'_That's right, Hinata…I saved her' _Naruto looked at the object in his right hand. It was the fang necklace that he had reclaimed from Kaito only a few hours before. He hadn't stopped clenching onto it.

He looked back up to his protector and nodded.

"**Go on Naruto. I'll be here, waiting." **She nodded back to her kit and started strolling along the banks and (at least to her) a little ways into the lake going nowhere in particular. Had it been him, Naruto would've had to dive down several feet to reach the depth that covered just a little past her ankles.

Letting his thoughts go, Naruto let his mind go blank as he began to focus on his body, and the world around it on the outside.

* * *

A sort of swimming-through-air kind-of feeling overcame him as his mind settled back into his body's consciousness, if that even was a feeling.

He settled his mind back into his body, and everything started coming back to him. He could smell the sweat of worried men in the room. Their presence in the room could be clearly felt by his acute chakra sensitivity. He didn't even need to open his eyes to tell where they were at, super hearing or not.

Hushed whispers turned to low chatting as he completely awoke. He laid there with his eyes still closed, mimicking his sleeping self to see what had happened in the time he was asleep.

Before he started to focus on everything around him, he noticed that _his _necklace was still clenched tightly in his hand. As a matter of fact, he'd be 'waking up' with a fresh wound to be healed pretty soon since he'd been holding onto the trinket to the point to where it dug into his palm. He preferred it that way though, he would make sure to never lose it again.

The next thing that caught his attention was that a presence was directly next to him, and it smelled like…Lavender? He didn't dare look, less he blow his sleeping cover as a man with a deep and reminiscing voice was talking about something that has to do with sleep overs, '_Whatever that is.' _But he knew the moment that pleasant scent came remotely near his nose, that the presence next to him was familiar. '_Hinata...you're really alright? I made it in time?'_

He would have hugged her out of happiness had the current circumstances been different, but his train of thought was cut short as the door was blasted open.

A very flustered and near desperate Ko came barging into the room as if he were needed for a critical surgery in the room and was running late, nearly tripping over his long robes and having to slide to a halt just before colliding with his fellow branch member Hizashi.

Panting and red-faced as could be while his normally pale-eyes were bloodshot, Ko frantically began addressing the men in the room, "H-hokage-sama, Hizashi-sama, Hiashi-sama, Inoichi-sama! Geez there's a lot of you!" each name he blurted out halfway through a breath as he dipped his upper torso down in a deep bow, he had to regain his breath quickly again from the rapid movements and the fact that he sprinted all the way into the room from the Hokage-building…while functioning off of zero sleep, for the past two days…and a half.

He took his guardianship over Hinata seriously. But that wasn't enough this time.

Hiashi stood up with a pleasant smile on his face, he knew Ko was dedicated, but even for him, this was a bit much, "Ko, please slow dow-"

He was cut short as Ko started up again, "Hiashi-sama, please forgive me! I knew I shouldn't have left Lady Hinata's side, god I'm such a disgrace to the Hyuuga, please I beg for another-...W-with your mercy I beg-!" he stopped as he saw his little sister figure sleeping soundly on the hospital bed next to Naruto?!

He was shocked at that, but was blown away and almost frightened when he saw that the boy was engulfed in an amber and almost golden cloak of pure chakra that seemed to have vibrant orange and reddish embers flowing about it like flakes of dust in the light of a dark room. It was mesmerizing and yet frightening at the same time. The amount of chakra and potency it would take to make chakra visible, let alone nearly physical in its purest form was unreal!

He was broken from his trance by a comforting hand on his shoulder, when he looked to the left towards the person who was trying to get him to settle down, it was none other than Hiashi, "You had no fault Ko, and you are certainly NOT a disgrace to the Hyuuga. You are one of the few trusted members of the clan that I consider my true family, and friend." He spoke with a solemn and yet firm voice, a tone that commanded that Ko believe him or he would face the consequences. "And do not think any different, else I show you how I train my family personally." He said this portion with his approximation of a devious smirk, he was legendary for his knowledgeable and merciless training regime, as was his brother.

He looked to his branch member elder, Hizashi, and received a nod with a solemn smile.

"You did exactly as you were meant to Ko." Hiashi motioned his hand to the sleeping children, and Ko couldn't help but hang his head a bit.

"I still feel I could have at least…stalled them. Alert you and the others. Hell, I may have even been able to stop them! I could have done something other than wait around the Hokage building after they slipped past my watch! I could have-" he was stopped by a second hand being placed upon his other shoulder.

The clan head of the Hyuuga was offering comfort to the loyal branch member who stood watch so faithfully over his daughter, "And what if you had done this, and you were injured. If you were killed?" Hiashi's pale eyes pierced into Ko's inner-most walls and injected conviction with each passing second they spent in a locked gaze.

Ko faltered, and lowered his head.

"There was a very likely chance that you would have been seriously injured at the least. There was a very _decent_ chance that you would have lost your life had you attempted to go to Hinata's aid. Could you have stalled them? Of course, but would you have stopped them?...No." Hiashi spoke to Ko as if he were a son who was lost and needed to be led back home.

Having no sons himself, he made do with Ko and his brother's son Neji. He would walk with a heavy heart should anything happen to either of them.

Though Ko held a special place in his heart, he was Hinata's only friend. He smiled a bit at that thought, '_Was.'_ She had Naruto now, who had already earned his place in Hiashi's good graces.

He patted Ko's left shoulder, ushering him in lifting his head to look him in the eye. After he did so, Hiashi turned to his side and gestured to the fire-cloaked blonde that he thought was still slumbering, "Besides, I would say you've done an _excellent_ job at watching over my daughter. Even going so far as getting a Jinchuriki to be her friend, as well as a bodyguard." The last word was said with humor in his voice as the rest of the audience chuckled.

Ko looked at the boy with stunned eyes then back to his lord and back and forth, mouth imitating a fish out of water as he struggled to come up with something to say, "Lord Hiashi, I-I swear to you that was not my intention of befriending Naruto." Ko was almost trembling from the stress of everything, "H-he's really not what the village makes him out to be! I vouch for him, yes! I swear on my honor tha-" He was stopped once more by a slight shake from Hiashi's hold on him.

Hiashi smiled even more, he should be playful more often, "Ko, calm down. I know that was not your intention, you have more honor than that." He nodded in confirmation as Ko sighed in relief. "In fact, I know exactly why you decided to make acquaintances with little Naruto-san."

Ko was surprised, "R-really?" was all he could really ask. He was confused as much as he was surprised.

Hiashi smile turned sincere, "You just couldn't help but be drawn to the boy." The look on Ko's breathless face brought a chuckle from the clan head and the rest of the audience who were watching the little drama unfold in front of them.

Ko gathered himself and couldn't help but laugh alongside his elders, "Heheheh what can I say? Naruto is a great friend. Even if I've only known him for no more than a week personally, he acts as if he's known me all his life. It's..." Ko couldn't come up with the words to describe the boy's effect on people.

"Just _real._"

All eyes turned to the older blonde in the room as he nodded a bit to himself, "I don't need to use any jutsu to tell you that boy wants nothing more than to be accepted by the village. He may be stern, wild even, but it is all because of the village that he is the way he is. He's had to survive, and that's exactly what happened yesterday. Only it wasn't just him, he somehow managed to wind up close enough to Hinata there, and made sure that she survived as well."

Everyone calmed and gathered closer as Inoichi continued, "Something triggered him yesterday, and he saved Hinata because of it. Even healed the wound on her back because of it. I'd say he passes. I say I give him a chance." He then stood up and walked over to Hiruzen, the Hokage who had been listening to his men calm their nerves throughout the conversation, and who was now looking at one of his closest friends with eyes full of hope and happiness.

Inoichi handed the scroll in the hands of his hokage, closed his fingers around the scroll and kneeled, "I, Yamanaka Inoichi give Uzumaki Naruto my full confidence in his ability. I give my express levy on his limitations and give my approval of him entering the academy."

Inoichi was one of the heads of the interrogation department, his equal being Morino Ibiki on the ANBU side of the interrogation department. Inoichi's decision and full vouch for Naruto meant that the sole decision was placed in Sarutobi's hands, and with good stature as well. Inoichi was crucial for the boy's future, and now…now it was all up to Naruto from this point on.

Sarutobi Hiruzen stood before his men. All whom he considered friends, and gave his decision. He walked over to the boy who looked as if he were about to stir awake as his cloak was fading from a coat of flame, to a veil of flowing and subtle embers. He placed his right hand atop the little blonde's head, and nodded.

"He is to be a ninja."

The rest of the group in the room all bowed in respect to their leader's decision.

About a half an hour later, Naruto decided it was safe enough to fake waking up so that he could finally get out of there and shower. It was very uncomfortable smelling like your own blood, and even worse when you had other people's blood on you and had an incredibly enhanced sense of smell like him.

He did a very good job and even shot up real quick to act in surprise after pretending to stir for a moment or two.

He darted his eyes side to side as he turned his head in a frantic search for something.

"W-here am I?! Jiji?!...Hinata!" In truth Naruto actually was desperate to see her and make sure she was ok. He had been beating himself up over the blood that he had tracked her down with.

"Easy Naruto-kun, easy. You're safe now." Had it been anyone else, Naruto's fine acting would have won him awards. But two who had witnessed his acting before, at its finest too, happened to be present, and they knew he was playing the rest to hide his inner turmoil. They didn't know how long he had been awake however.

Naruto wasn't fooled either, he knew he couldn't get passed his Jiji or Inoichi anymore, he was worried about the other parties present. Particularly the ones he didn't know. Ko was a concern too, but he had a feeling he didn't have to be worried about him too much.

"What do you remember Naruto-kun?" the Sandaime asked as he placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

The blonde looked around, everyone was staring. He knew he wouldn't be able to act his way out of this one.

He looked to his side where his best-friend in the making was still soundly asleep. He looked back to see the older Hyuuga's whom he hadn't met before and saw that they were anxious for his reply.

Naruto looked down to his shirt, and rubbed where the sword had been plunged all the way through his little body as the part where he had been stabbed was exposed, a definitive hole was in his shirt where the blade had cut it up around it when he and Hinata were trying to pull it out.

He could still smell his own blood and his enemies on his clothes. He surveyed every drop of blood outside of the large dried stains from the greater of the splatters that he had on his shirt, pants, and exposed skin. His clothes were all black, but blood could clearly be seen dried on his clothing, emphasizing how much he really got on him. He zoomed in on a nearby picture frame of random flowers that was sitting on a small coffee table next to the bed he and Hinata were laying on and gazed on his reflection.

He was covered in dried blood.

He glanced back down to his hands and rubbed his fingers together around his reclaimed necklace, causing bits of dried flakes of blood to fall into his lap. The small hole in his hand that he got from clenching onto the fang was already closed and the bit of blood from that wound was smeared in his palm as he worked it to where it wasn't very visible anymore.

He could feel the tension in the room as the group before him patiently awaited his response. He drew in a deep breath and sighed with an _almost_ unnoticeable shutter, "Everything."

There was no sense in lying, he wasn't concerned with the outcome from the people in the room aside from his Jiji, Inoichi and maybe Ko. He glanced up with shadowed eyes since his head was still angled downward. He was sitting up in the bed with his legs extended out and his hands in his lap as he caressed the necklace with his small fingers. Still trying to piece together where this necklace had come from, who had given it to him, and how the Snake Sannin fit into everything.

The Sandaime nodded in understanding, "You used the Kyuubi's power hours ago and alerted nearly every ninja in the village." He spoke with a monotone voice laced with a bit of sadness. "You also killed a number of Kumo ninja, including their emissary." The old man was tired, and he rubbed his brow with his right hand as he sighed.

The rest of the group was taken back by surprised by how easily their leader explained the events of the night before. Ko was even more shocked that the boy, sitting so peacefully on the bed, and who had been playing with Hinata like an ordinary child; had killed the squad of kidnappers that had taken his might-as-well-be little sister that was passed out next to him.

"But..." Hiruzen started again, "You also saved young Hinata's life in the process. I would say, that is a very valid reason for you disregarding my order to never use the Kyuubi's power in the village without my permission." He looked up with a sad smile.

Naruto had kept a stoic face up until the point of his Jiji mentioning him killing the Kumo ninja. After he said it out loud, his mask cracked and sadness broke through. His little face perked up a bit at his last sentence however.

"You...You're not mad Jiji?" Naruto simply could not believe that his grandfather figure wasn't seething with anger at what he had done.

The group looked at each other and back at them as their leader answered, "No Naruto-kun, I'm not." He sighed again before relieving himself of his hat. "But I must ask, are _you _ok?" Sarutobi couldn't bear the thought of his surrogate grandson scaring himself for life even more with the memory of taking out the Kumo ninja the way he did.

Naruto's eyes wavered before they drooped back down to the necklace he was holding onto like a life line, "I...Im ok I guess." He clutched the necklace tighter as his hands started trembling a bit and his eyes began burning with unshed tears, "I-I'm sorry I used Kyuubi's chakra so close to the village...and I'm sorry that I-…that I killed those guys." Unbeknown to the young Uzumaki, the tears spilled down his face in hot streaks that he couldn't feel, running down and fall from his cheeks like rain.

Sarutobi looked mortified for a second when he saw the way the tears fell from Naruto's eyes, as images of a very similar, but crimson liquid replaced his grandson's tears. He blinked those memories away in a second and returned to what they were talking about, "It's ok Naruto-kun, you did what you had to, too save yourself and to save Hinata from a fate worse than death." He spared a glance to the rest of the group who were all trying their hardest to look away from the hurting boy but failing to do so.

"Whatever is said in this room, does not leave it." With a nod from everyone present, an ANBU appeared from his post not too far away from the room just in case anything popped up and immediately put a privacy seal in place, completely concealing whatever would be gone over in the room.

The old war veteran turned back to his surrogate grandson while handing him a cloth to wipe the tears that were still flowing down his face. He was about to speak but was stopped when Naruto suddenly shared his thoughts with the group, "I didn't care what could have happened to me…I just had to make sure that Hinata-chan was going to be ok." He spoke with a tone of sadness, as if he expected this to be the last day of his short and tragic life.

He ran his fingers just above where the large scratch had ran across Hinata's from her kidnapper's carelessness in transporting her to the forest of death. A scar was now present on her pale skin where he knew the gash had been made. "She's safe now right?" he looked back at the group for confirmation.

In Naruto's mind, it mattered not whether he died this day or not, but if there was still a threat on his friend's life then he had no intentions of letting himself perish until he knew she would be safe without him.

Why he felt so protective of her puzzled him, perhaps it was because she was one of his only friends, perhaps it was because of the kindness that she showed him during their short time of playing together. He did not know, what he did know though, was that he would remain long enough to ensure his friend's safety.

The sound of one Hiashi Hyuuga speaking up broke Naruto from his thoughts as he answered him, "Yes Uzumaki-san, and we have you to thank for it." His voice was that of pride and political savvy, but underneath that tone was a sound of a humble and respectful man. He spoke with a commanding presence, but it was only so that he would be heard by all.

The well-built clan-head rose to his feet, standing tall and proud. His chest puffed out just enough to show that he had confidence, and he walked with long strides that showed his discipline and standing.

As he neared the boy, his steps slowed and he went to the left side of the bed where his daughter still slept, her small hand still clinging onto Naruto's blood soaked shirt like it where the only thing keeping her from falling off of it.

He smiled as he ran his callused hand through his daughters hair while he placed the other on her cheek affectionately, "You saved my daughter, young Naruto-san, how and in what manor are of no importance to me..." only someone with Naruto's sharp eyes could see the beginning works of tears forming in the Hyuuga's moon-like eyes, before they were forced back at will almost instantly the moment they began to show.

"I, Hyuuga Hiashi, am forever indebted to you Uzumaki-san." He left his daughter alone after a small kiss to her cheek. He smiled a bit when he gazed upon her sleeping face. So peaceful, he thought, and he struggled to hold back a small chuckle when her child-snores sounded out very subtly as her lips were slightly apart.

He walked over to Naruto's side of the bed, and looked him dead in the eye, "No father should ever have to bury their child, or worse, be only able to imagine what danger, and what kind of life they should live if they are ever taken away…that is what you have saved my _daughter_ from…this is what you have saved _myself _from." The look of pain was all too imminent on Hiashi's face, as images of the day Naruto was born played in his mind. _'And no child should ever live without knowing who they are.'_

What happened next, took everyone's breath without protest. The head of the Hyuuga, the most powerful and among the wealthiest of clans in Konoha, embraced the most despised and neglected orphan in Konoha.

And his name is Naruto Uzumaki.

While everyone was busy trying to put their eyeballs back into their sockets, the Hokage was busy trying to make his eyebrow go down from the height that it reached from witnessing the act. "As the Head of the Hyuuga clan, you have earned both my honor, and my respect." He squeezed the boy as he began to tremble, "As a father, you have saved me from the horror of living…while knowing I would never see my daughter's face again. And you have earned my trust." He pulled back to where his arms where extended fully, and took in the shocked expression on the boy's tear stricken face.

He had felt such sorrow at first, the thought of being punished or worse for saving his friend was heavily weighted on his young mind. But as the elder Hyuuga continued, he couldn't help but feel happy. Something he wasn't entirely used to.

"I-it was nothing really..." was all young Naruto could muster out in this situation. He was a mix of emotions. Self-doubt, anger from what that Kaito person had said, confusion upon learning that there may be someone out there that was close to him and who needed his help, and now he felt like he was betraying himself with the happiness that was filling his tortured soul.

Everyone in the room couldn't help but smile as Naruto's face blushed from all the unusual attention that was being given to him.

'_This is new.' _He thought inwardly to himself**, 'Indeed.'** His tenant always picked the perfectly most awkward times to make herself known to him. _'What do you think Kurama?' _he could vividly feel her tap her chin in thought. She shrugged in his mind**, 'He's sincere, why not add another friend to your list?' **She spoke with her approximation of a smile. He chuckled in his head and smiled a bit.

"I'm just sorry I didn't get there before, well..." he looked to where her scar was on display as her hospital gown was parted a bit in the middle of her back.

He looked back to the elder Hyuuga, and found that he was shaking his head, "I could not remotely ask anything more from you Naruto. I am without a doubt that had you not shown up when you did, my daughter would be dead, or worse. In their clutches." He spoke with certainty and Naruto couldn't help but agree with him.

Playing the part like he had never heard them speaking earlier, Naruto faked a gulp and began speaking again, "So, what happens now?" he wondered if anything had changed.

All eyes went to the Sandaime as he walked back to the boy from the corner of the room, everyone but Naruto had all wondered at the same time '_When did he get over there?' _He stood before the boy as Hiashi moved to the left a bit.

He brought out a scroll with the symbol of Konoha on it, as well as his own insignia on the lock of the scroll, "You are able to enter the ninja academy now Naruto. You are to become a ninja, should you still wish it." The old war veteran had a small smile on his face. As much as it would pain him for his grandson to choose the life of a shinobi and put himself in harm's way, he knew Naruto wanted nothing less, and nothing more. It was as if he were meant to be a shinobi, regardless of the conditions placed on him.

Naruto took the scroll in his hands, and just stared at it at first. He worked up the nerve to finally open it after what seemed like eternity to him, and unraveled it.

He read each line, they were the rules of the ninja academy and the requirements for it. He needed his parent's signature for the waiver and basic gear to start out with. He had no parents, so a smile made its way when he found that his Jiji had already signed the scroll, all that was left was for him to basically say yes.

Naruto closed it back up and looked around to everybody. He smiled at the familiar faces and even greeted the carbon copy of Hiashi that was standing with the rest of the group around him.

He looked down at his necklace and put it on, fastening it tightly around his neck. It hung rather far down his chest since he was still little, but he paid it no mind. He grasped it with one hand while he looked back to his friend who still looked completely exhausted.

He rose his head and nodded to himself, "I'll enter the ninja academy. And I'll protect Konoha with my life." He stepped down from the bed and reached for his ninjato that was placed on the coffee table next to his bed. He strapped it back into place, _'I was so angry I forgot I even had this.' _His furry tenant snickered, he noticed a few odd looks from the group as he equipped his ninjato, but he figured they thought it was strange seeing a kid as young as him with a weapon like that so he shrugged it off.

He held the scroll up to his Jiji as a solemn smile grew on his face, "Believe it."

Naruto hugged his Jiji and shook hands with the Hyuuga's, he slowed down when he got to Ko, "Don't worry Naruto-san, your secret has always been safe with me." Naruto was a little surprised but smiled after Ko gave him a deep bow and embraced him soon after, "And thank you for saving Lady Hinata. You spared me the loss of a little sister, I'll never forget it." And with that, he turned to the side so he could finish his goodbyes before making his way to his apartment.

With a bow of respect, Naruto made his leave after getting permission to leave. His surrogate grandfather refused at first but after being informed that there was literally no wounds of any kind to tend to on his body or internally.

Remarkably, he had completely healed in a matter of hours from what should have been a fatal wound.

* * *

Another two hours had passed by, and by then the only people left in the hospital room that only Hinata was still sleeping in were Hiashi, his brother Hizashi, and the Hokage. The twin brothers had their family attending to their clan matters while the Hokage…well, Hiruzen never seemed to be swamped by paperwork when he didn't want to be.

It was odd considering every day, pounds of paperwork would be placed on his desk for him to look through, sign and alter. And yet when he wanted free time, it was as if he never had paperwork at all. Strange.

They had stopped talking to simply rest their tired eyes and enjoy the rare silence that they almost never got any more now that they were both adults and shinobi. Ninja were quiet on the job but the noise of the battle field or during their missions were always prominent, so true peace and quiet was a rare occurrence.

Their silence was broken however as a nurse walked in with a folder full of papers and a look of disbelief on her face.

She strolled in urgently and with an apologetic look, gained the Hokage's attention, "E-excuse my interruption Hokage-sama, but I have something that needs your attention immediately." Her voice was almost shaky.

Sarutobi glanced at her with one eye, "If it is paperwork, it can wait. I am supporting my friend in his time of need." He motioned to the twin brothers beside him who were still meditating.

The nurse nodded with apology written all over her, "I'm sorry Hokage-sama, but it's not the paperwork you're thinking of." This sparked his interest.

"What are they then?" he asked tiredly.

The nurse shook her head as they pondered what she had read in the files she was about to present to the Kage, "They're about Uzumaki-san."

Sarutobi's eyes shot wide open at the mentioning of his name and he immediately started digging into the medical records and test results in his hands.

His eyes seemed to dart faster and faster across the lines of the pages and only slowed to look at the numerous graphs and the like as his eyebrows furrowed and his mouth actually gaped open a bit.

"Are these all accurate? NO mistakes were made of any kind, no misreads?" He simply could not believe what he was reading.

The nurse was as shocked as he was as she nodded in response, "Every retest we made came back the same, he…he isn't _normal _is he?" she was medically amazed by the boy who had left an hour earlier, but was almost scared that a human was capable of the things that the little blonde was.

The Hokage read through the conclusion of the notes while flipping back and forth between the graphs and their findings. _'Patient Uzumaki Naruto showed signs of having suffered a stabbing wound from a large knife or a sword of some sort. Only, the few signs of this were only found on his clothes and the blood found on Hyuuga Hinata's clothes, the likely source of it coming from the wound that should have been on the higher portion of his abdomen, just under his sternum.'_

The Hokage glanced up from the page and visualized where the tear in his surrogate son's shirt was and when he rubbed the exposed skin when he had woken up, he also took note of the large blood stains all over the front of his shirt and pants.

He continued, _'As if this wasn't irregular in itself, the samples of Uzumaki Naruto's blood were astounding. His blood cells were still alive. Dying, but active. Judging from the stage of his blood's coagulation, it had been outside his body for three hours at the very least, the exact time cannot be confirmed. The troubling thing is, his cells were still dividing and seemed to be attempting to regenerate.'_

Sarutobi paused for a moment as he processed the information slowly, "Regenerate?" he asked the nurse, she only nodded as she stood there. Probably waiting for him to be done with the files so that she could store them in the medical records.

He kept going, now too intrigued the more he read about his surrogate grandson's body. _'Each cell seemed to be super charged with chakra, there was also an abnormal amount of chakra veins woven into his cells. Compared to other records of blood tests conducted on shinobi, Uzumaki Naruto has at least twice the size and complexity of any shinobi's chakra network in Konoha's medical records. It's as if he has two separate chakra networks integrated into his body based on the test results of his blood. There is simply too much complexity in the chakra veins in his cells for it to be supported by just one chakra network.'_

The old war veteran simply couldn't believe what he was reading. '_Two chakra networks?'_

He dug deeper into the report, _'This hypothesis isn't confirmed yet, only a Hyuuga would be able to tell whether or not Uzumaki Naruto does in fact have two chakra networks, or simply an incredibly complex chakra network. His regeneration however, points directly to that conclusion. Studies have shown that shinobi recover far quicker than normal people because of the ominous presence and power of their chakra. This mysterious energy that all shinobi utilize have many amazing side effects. One of them, being a ninja's incredible rejuvenation and immune system as well as remarkable endurance.'_

'_However, in Uzumaki Naruto's case, his healing is beyond anything the medic corps has ever seen. His cells were purposefully damaged and the residual chakra in his cells made them regenerate at a remarkable rate. In some instances, an odd form of chakra would surface and his cells would heal almost instantly. His endurance and resilience can be estimated to be inhuman just based off of these tests alone.'_

'_So far, everything we've concluded on this medical anomaly is that Uzumaki Naruto is, for lack of a better word, a super-human among shinobi, let alone your average villager. Judging from the way the cells in his blood behaved while infused with chakra, it's as if the boy was made to manipulate chakra.' _As he read the last line, Sarutobi Hiruzen, the god of shinobi, was legitimately at a loss for words.

He had never heard of anyone being called "Super-human" when compared to shinobi. Shinobi in of themselves were of the super-human category, capable of accomplishing feats 'normal' people could never come close to. To be referenced as a superhuman among shinobi, was just down right frightening.

Whatever has been happening to Naruto over the past few weeks, Sarutobi knew this was the center of it. He knew of Naruto's abilities since he had taken him under his watch. The boy never had a scar on his body from all the wounds he'd sustained from the villagers plight and the like, but this was just insane. This put his former abilities to shame. He knew he had to uncover more, but if this was all his medical division could discover, he knew that this would be all that would be revealed about his surrogate grandson without him being subjected to further testing.

He grimaced at the very mention of the thought and cursed it. He knew of the boy's past and why he never neared a hospital setting. Whatever secrets his body may have, they would remain so. He would end anyone who dared to try and experiment on the boy, personally.

Though that was just it, he smiled at himself as he repeated '_try_' in his head. Naruto had successfully tracked and killed hired kidnappers and assassins in the process of saving his newest friend. He had no doubt in his mind that Naruto would have little trouble in defending himself. In fact, he found that keeping the intensity and manor of defending himself to socially excepted levels _was_ the hard part. He briefly recalled the incident with the city council members Koharu and Homura, and saddened a bit.

'_He's been through so much already, his body may heal like no other…but that does not mean his heart heals the same way.' _Thought the Hokage as he started to massage his was surviving. Whether he was being attacked, going after kidnapers, or simply walking down the street. To him, they were all the same. He would react the same in each situation. He would survive. That's what he was good at. That's what he'd been doing his whole childhood so far.

And the weary war veteran cursed himself for it.

"Thank you for bringing this to my attention." He stated with a worried shake in his voice as he stamped the folder containing all the documents he had just read over. "No one is to look upon these documents without my express permission." He had issued the order for the test results to be delivered to his office and put in the vault inside for safe keeping.

"Yes Hokage-sama, as you wish." The nurse stepped made her way out the room as three ANBU came to retrieve the scroll from their leader and disappeared as quickly as they appeared.

Needless to say, the god of shinobi had some serious thinking to do. There would surely be many sleepless nights for him, as he wanted nothing more than to see his surrogate grandson live in peace.

"I take it I don't have to worry about you two using your Byakugan, am I correct?" the now slightly irritated Hokage asked the two Hyuuga males that were once meditating and who were now awake and had their doujutsu's activated.

The elder by ten minutes brother spoke up first, "Forgive us Hokage-sama, it does not excuse my action, but my reasoning was simply to uncover how your grandson was able to heal my daughter…from what I could tell, her wound was a rather nasty one for her small body to bear for long." He bowed his head and awaited his punishment.

The Hokage merely chuckled, "Think nothing of it, I was probably going to show and tell you on our next Thursday meeting anyway. Now we'll just have to think of something else to give us an excuse to drink the night away." The three men looked at each other in silence for a long moment before they all erupted into hushed laughs.

They were men, they needed their time to unwind and what better way to do that then to drink with your closest friends? Though getting away with it from your assistants was the hard part. Hiashi had to get passed his brother, and his brother had to get past Ko, Sarutobi had to get passed Inoichi, then Inoichi had to get passed his wife.

In the end, they'd all end up in the Hokage's office with a big bottle or two of sake, and stumbled their way home without leaving a single drop in the bottle…or was it three last time?

The three stopped immediately when rustling could be heard from the bed, the little Hyuuga girl was waking up.

Her mind was blank as she blinked her eyes open very slowly, and only managed to crack her eyes open before they were snapped tightly shut again with a groan of pain quickly following behind the action. Hiashi and his brother both stood up and walked to either side of the bed, with Hiashi closest to his daughter on the left side of the bed where she had been sleeping the entire time.

"Hello my daughter, how are you feeling this morning?" the tall and slightly worried Hyuuga asked as ran his hand through Hinata's indigo hair.

Hinata smiled at her father's touch and placed her small hand over his, relishing the moment of tenderness her father was showing before reverting back to his stoic self, "I-I'm fine father, but my head r-really hurts." She was clenching her eyes shut, any bit of light was causing sharp pains to erupt in her eyes and seemed to shoot trough her entire skull.

"Did you hit your head while you were being taken?" Hiashi asked, worried that his daughter may have suffered a concussion.

Hizashi put a reassuring hand on his older brother's shoulder and beckoned him, "Brother, look at her eyes." He motioned to his niece with a nudge of his head.

Hiashi did as his brother suggested and looked. His all-seeing orbs widened a when he saw the veins around his daughter's eyes bulge out momentarily, and subside after a brief amount of seconds and repeat. _'She's activated her Byakugan?'_

The younger Hyuuga twin was just as puzzled as he was, "So soon?" it was not out of the norm for a child Hyuuga to activate their doujutsu at a young age, but they were usually trained to do so. It was rare when a Hyuuga learned how to activate their doujutsu without a few pointers, and at such a young age was even rarer.

Hiashi rubbed his daughter's forehead as he cradled her, "Try and rest, Hinata. The pain will pass…do you know why you are experiencing such a pain?"

Hinata shook her head no slightly, her father nodded in understanding, "As you know, our clan are all doujutsu users, gifted with the fabled Byakugan. Otherwise known as 'The All Seeing White Eyes'."

Hinata nodded in understanding slightly, careful not to intensify her migraine that was slowly earning tears on her part, "As a cost of every Hyuuga's first unlocking of our eye's powers, our brain and our eyes must first adjust to the concentration of chakra flowing through them for the first time in the needed amount to fully use our abilities. This is what you are experiencing at the moment, my daughter." The little Hyuuga was now sobbing a bit as she felt like her skull was about to split.

The clan head of the Hyuuga held his daughter close to his chest as the top of her head grazed on his chin. He rubbed her back to sooth her as her uncle nearby was watching the two with both concern and love in his eyes. It was a rite of passage that all Hyuuga had to go through to wield the Byakugan.

"It will pass by tomorrow morning, for now, you must bear with the pain my daughter, as all those before you have…almost all Hyuuga aren't taught how to activate their Byakugan until they are at least six years of age. You must have had a very traumatic experience for you to awaken your true eyes off instinct alone. May I ask what you think could have caused you to do so?" Hiashi was rather curious. She was younger than Naruto, he knew that much. She wouldn't enter the ninja academy for another year without the Hyuuga always getting a head start because of their early start in training from their fellow clansmen, she had after all barely turned five not too long ago.

The little Hyuuga was holding back sobs as she answered her father and earned a rather amused smile from him, "N-naruto-kun was hurt very b-badly, a-and I was trying my best to help *sniffle* a-and the next thing I k-know, I-I wake up here. I-I'm sorry father." By this point she had her little hands on the sides of her head in an attempt to sooth herself from her massive headache.

Hiashi on the other hand was very much amused. And irritated. "You have nothing to apologize for my daughter, you acted as a Hyuuga should, with honor, bravery, and concern for your comrade in arms. Rest now my daughter, I shall send for Ko to watch over you as I tend to the mess that has likely accumulated from my stay here." With a slight nod from his daughter, The two Hyuuga twins made their leave and set out to head to the estate.

Upon exiting and strolling casually to their compound, Hizashi couldn't help but notice the look on his brother's face, "Something troubling you brother?" he was going to have a laugh, he knew all too well what was ailing his older brother.

Hiashi took notice of the amused look on his younger brother's identical face minus the leaf-ninja headband he had over his forehead, "Why yes brother, _something _is." He emphasized the word _something _with a rather hard tone.

Hizashi chuckled, "Perhaps you mean _someone_? A certain blonde boy maybe?" he just had to get his brother good on this one.

From the look of 'I'll chop his head off' plastered all over the usual stoic Hyuuga's face, he had succeeded rather thoroughly, "As grateful as I am, I do believe my daughter is a rather ridiculous price to pay for her own rescuing." He looked straight forward at nothing in particular as his strides began to lengthen and stomp.

His brother caught up playfully, "Why brother, whatever do you mean?" a smug look true to a younger brother radiated of off Hizashi's face.

Hiashikept his gaze forward, "From what I hear, they've only been friends a week and the little snake is already coiling his hold around my daughter's heart." He nearly growled the words towards the end of his reply. Hinata didn't know it, but Naruto had sparked her usual shy and easily frightened self into action and even made her impulse so much as to awaken her power when most required to be taught as activating the Byakugan on instinct was a difficult task for a greenhorn in the technique.

"You mean the little _Fox_, much more elegant." Hizashi was having a field day tormenting his brother's excessive worrying. "And I do believe the boy is guarding your daughter's heart at his body's expense, I'd say a chance is in order...Though I do believe you are worrying about this sort of matter _far _before its development." The younger Hyuuga chuckled, _'By Kami, they don't even know what COODIES are!'_

Calming himself, Hizashi thought back to his brother's long-time friends that were now a bittersweet memory, "Besides, didn't you Minato and Kushina always joke about your kids marrying one another should they ever grow close? You all agreed it would be fated." His brother's steps slowed and his head dropped a bit at the mentioning of the blonde's parents. They were not just mere friends, they were family. They often forgot they weren't related with one another as their bond was so strong.

It had truly wounded Hiashi when he had lost his teammates.

But, he knew they wouldn't want him to dwell on it, and a small smile crept onto the older Hyuuga brother's face, "Hmm…I wonder what kind of wedding dress Hinata would like? Perhaps one with lavender pedals, she's rather fond of flowers." He then started off walking again, as if he had never stopped to mourn or scorn the sneaky blonde.

Hizashi watched as his brother made a complete turnaround on the idea of the little blonde fox possibly courting his daughter in the future to come. He smiled, _'So, the boy can also tame a father into being comfortable with leaving his daughter in his hands. What else can you do, Uzumaki-san?' _he couldn't help but wonder just what kind of man the boy would grow to become.

He would surely be honored to see him pick up where his parents had left off in Konoha.

* * *

One Uzumaki Naruto had just finished a very long shower to cleanse himself of all the grime he had accumulated from his rescue mission of saving his newest friend. A little indigo-haired and white-eyed, small statured Hyuuga girl who befriended him despite of his social awkwardness and accepted him for who he was, and not what rumors suggested just as his other friend Yamanaka Ino had.

His body was sore and his chakra network was burning once again.

"I guess pumping my body full of your chakra four times strained my chakra network a bit eh Kurama?" Naruto asked his furry tenant aloud. They were in his apartment so it's not like there were people around that would see him talking to himself.

'**It would seem so kit. Your body is adapting well to my chakra, but the seal placed to imprison me within you is conflicting with the flow of my chakra into your body. The after result is the strain on both your body, and your chakra network.' **The great fox deducted as Naruto got his clothes on and relaxed on his couch.

"So what you're telling me is I can't use your chakra without hurting my body and chakra network in the process?" he was little more than annoyed at this discovery, and would seek to remedy it fairly soon.

He could feel his guardian smile in his mind, **'Yes, which is why we will have you working on fuinjutsu very soon.'** Kurama nodded to herself, **'Since your body is still very young however, you cannot flood your chakra network with my power for too long, we have already chanced it once and the result was your current state, it would be wise not to try for a second time. Not all things happen the same way twice.' **Both agreed that having him run off her power alone would put too much strain even on his body, and decided that they could worry about that later.

'**But enough of that, I do believe you have some business to take care of before you attend your academy next week?' **she asked the boy as he was preparing his only allowed ramen for the week.

"Yeah, I just have to let Teuchi know that I'll be entering next week, and ask Jiji if I'll be needing anything else besides the ninjato I already have." He explained as he started savoring his ramen.

'**You mean the one you completely forgot about last night?' **she smiled wickedly as her kit nearly choked on noodles, "That wasn't my fault and you know it!" he retaliated comically as he waved his arms around frantically. **'Oh but of course not, with your **_**friend **_**in peril and all, I'm surprised you even used stealth at all and didn't just rip through those men in the first place.' **Her smile only grew as Naruto raised a brow.

"What's that supposed to mean Kurama?" she emphasized the word friend with a higher tone, **'Kekeke, I don't know many who would risk their lives for someone they've barely even met.' **She skillfully beat around the bush, teasing him.

"Well she's a very nice person, why wouldn't I try and help her?" Naruto cluelessly answered back.

'**Heheh, come now kit, you fancy her.' **She finally revealed as her tails swished about in a happy manor. Naruto wasn't quite sure what to make of the statement, "Well sure I like her, you have to like somebody in order to be friends with them, hahaha." He had absolutely no idea what his guardian was talking about, completely oblivious to her true meaning, "And besides, Hinata is really sweet. She has a way of calming me down when I'm angry and cheering me up when I'm sad about something…I really like that about her." He answered honestly and shrugged before continuing ravaging of the bowl of ramen before him.

No lights were on in his apartment, it wasn't as like he actually needed them. He could see just fine without them. The only light in his living room that could be seen were the ember-like flakes of chakra surrounding him. Kurama figured the more he got used to her chakra, the more synchronized they would get with each other. She had discovered about a half hour before that this was in fact true as blue embers began to appear, signifying that Naruto's chakra was responding to hers and was beginning to mimic her manipulation.

Kurama chuckled, **'**_**I forget that the kit is still just that, a pup. Give it time, Naruto, and you'll come to see **_**white-eyes **_**in a different light.' **_she had taken to calling Hinata white-eyes simply because her name eluded her and she was too proud to admit it to herself.

Naruto didn't know it, but he was already falling prey to the Hyuuga girl's charm. Even if they were still children, it did not mean that they don't respond to one another.

Naruto finished his ramen, brushed his teeth and headed out to take care of his affairs while Kurama took it upon herself to nap in their paradise of a mindscape.

It was going to be a long week.

* * *

The classroom was full of six and five year-olds who were jumping out of their seat in excitement of their first day at Konoha's ninja academy. Nearly every seat was filled in classroom 2A, with the exception of three seats that were scattered unevenly, two of them in the third row up, and the last one in the fifth row between a tall and skinny boy with a pineapple-like haircut and a tall and thick boy with red swirls on his cheeks and spiky hair.

Further down the row, a pink haired girl with emerald green eyes, and a blonde girl with sky blue eyes, were talking up a storm about how they were all going to become great ninja. Well, all except for the tall boy with his hair tied into a spikey pony-tail, he seemed more interested in taking a nap than being excited.

"Oh c'mon Shikamaru! Aren't you excited that were finally going to be shinobi?!" The blonde girl with lengthening hair squealed as she was just too excited to let anyone just sit down and do nothing.

Shikamaru groaned with a muffled voice from having his head down on the desk, "Maan, what a drag…I got stuck next to Ino." He peaked over his left arm a bit to see the cheery blue-eyed girl stick her tongue out at him teasingly before continuing on to shake the pink hair girl next to her almost to the point where the red ribbon holding up her bangs nearly flew off.

"What about you Sakura? You have to be at least a _little_ excited!" the pink haired girl laughed as she fixed her ribbon and returned a smile with glee.

"Of course I am Ino, now were all gonna be super ninjas!" she exclaimed in a high pitch squeal, earning another groan from the boy attempting to nap one desk over from her.

Shikamaru sat up and rubbed his eyes, "Oh great, another one…so troublesome." He yawned as the thick boy beside him began laughing heartily. Ino bumped him on the head causing him to rub the top of his head as he opened one eye toward her, "What?" he whined.

The blonde huffed out a breath, "That wasn't very nice, say sorry to Sakura!"

He looked passed the pouting blonde to see an amused Sakura giggling at her blond counterpart, Shikamaru sighed and saluted her, "Sorry Sakura." He said the two-word apology laced heavily with sarcasm in a lazy voice, but she took it as his way of conversing with his friends and smiled as she waved off the whole thing.

"It's no problem Shikamaru, I forget I'm loud sometimes." She replied with a smile.

That cracked a smile on the Nara as he sat back and folded his arms behind his head, "At least _someone_ knows she's loud and is considerate for other people." He said aloud in his usual lazy tone as he covered his mouth and yawned again.

At the same time, Ino pouted and crossed her arms, "Hey, I'm considerate!" she complained rather loudly as she both disregarded and rather emphasized the fact that she was just as loud, and if not, louder than the emerald-eyed girl beside her.

The groups of kids continued their conversations about their plans of what kind of ninja they were going to be and as a result few people noticed a small pale-skinned girl dress in beige pants and a grey sweater hurry in with her pupil-less, moon-like eyes darting this way and fro looking for signs if she was extremely late or not.

She let loose the breath she had been holding and timidly made her way to one of two empty desks that were two rows below the rather energetic group with Shikamaru still clearing out his ear that was still ringing from Ino's mock cry of hurt.

After about five minutes of constant chattering, the door opened fully and all eyes darted forward a two figures stepped in the room. The first was an average sized, raven-haired boy with a sort of duck resembling haircut walking in with his head straight forward and his hands dug into the pockets of his khaki shorts. The Uchiha symbol was worn proudly on the back of his navy blue shirt.

Just behind him, though completely unnoticed, stood a man with his dark brown hair tied into a high pony tail with dark brown eyes and a scar going across his nose and tanned skin.

Whispers could be heard clearly throughout the quieted room.

"It's him, the last Uchiha."

"Do you think he'll skip a few years?"

"Who knows, he's the last of his clan."

"He probably knows all their secrets."

They quieted as he silently made his way up the steps to the fifth row and planted himself in the seat in-between Shikamaru and Choji. Sasuke figured this would be the most peaceful place as it was exactly in the middle of the class room. Everything could be seen from there and from the looks of it, the Nara boy would hardly talk to him and the Akimichi boy seemed to be more interested in his bag of chips than talk to him as well.

The sound of the slob munching away would be annoying, but he thought that would at least drown out the sounds of everyone's whispering of him so he would bear with it.

He hated how everyone whispered of 'The last Uchiha'. In fact, he loathed it.

He sat down without saying a word to anyone and fixed his eyes on the instructor that was getting his things ready at his desk a little ways away. Leaning forward to where his bangs shadowed his eyes in an attempt to block out everything in the room.

All in all it was scary to look at, at least it was for the children in the room.

The young instructor placed a name tag on the front of his desk, and kindly handed out a stack towards one of the soon-to-be students at the front to pass them out.

"Hello everyone, if you could all quiet down a bit we can all get started." The man in your common chunin attire complete with the flak vest began to take casual steps in front of his desk as he addressed his students.

They all kept talking and seemed to get louder as he kept going, "I know you all are excited on your first day at ninja academy so, I'll explain to you what…we…will be. Oh boy." He placed a fingerless gloved hand on his face as the class was practically shouting over each other.

A distinctive group could be seen growing around an increasingly irritated Sasuke Uchiha as he was hammered with questions about being the last of his clan and if they could be friends with him or not. His face was getting redder with anger before the instructor finally sighed.

"BIG-HEAD NO JUTSU!" he shouted, and instantly everyone was startled silent as his head expanded to the size of a beach ball and waved his arms around frantically, "ALL OF YOU BACK TO YOUR SEATS!" he started turning his body back and forth rapidly while he barked out orders, "YOU THERE, LEAVE SASUKE ALONE! YOU, WAKE UP! YOU, STOP EATING AND PAY ATTENTION! EVERYONE ELSE BE QUIET!" he stopped ranting and his head shrunk as he took a few calming breaths.

"Now." he began slowly, "I'm your first year instructor Umino Iruka." He declared with a smile and a thumbs up. After a few moments of silence he opened and enlarged one eye to the classroom and raised an eyebrow irritably, making the kids in the closer rows (including Hinata) lean backward as everyone responded in unison, _"Hello Iruka-sensei."_

The chunin smiled as his head returned to normal size, "Much better." He went to his desk and picked up a clipboard and started to check off names as the classroom chatted quietly.

"Ook, everyone is heeere aaand." He thought outloud as the student he had passing out nametags presented one that was left over to him. Iruka took the left over nameplate with a thank you and looked back to his list to see who was missing, "Hmm. . that's strange, I was told I was having a full class like the rest of the teachers, this year had a lot of kids entering." Just as he flipped to another page on his clip board, the door at the front of the class opened and slowly shut.

Footsteps could be heard as the late student walked out to just next to his desk.

It was an average-sized blonde boy with long spiky hair and three whisker marks on both cheeks. He was a few inches over four feet tall, a little short for a kid turning six years old, but not by much. He was dressed in grey shorts and black shirt with a red spiral and the back with regular blue shinobi sandals. He had his ninjato secured to his lower back, the pitch black scabbard blended in nicely with his attire and the silver hilt gave it a taste of elegance and danger.

All in all, he looked ready for shinobi training.

"Sorry I'm late Iruka-sensei, I had to take care of a few things with the Hokage before I came." He had a slightly high pitched and raspy voice but it suited his looks well. He stared into Iruka with cold, deep sea blue eyes as he handed him a scroll bearing the insignia of the Hokage and nodded.

"I see." He took the scroll and looked its' contents over and nodded in confirmation as he handed him a nametag to go with his desk, "You must be Uzumaki Naruto." The kind-hearted man smiled and gestured him to go take a seat.

With a small hop, he stepped of the single step from Iruka's platform and headed toward the steps leading into the auditorium-like rows of desks in the classroom.

He saw Hinata staring at him with her widened pale-eyes as her lips gained a slight tremble. With a small smile he made his way to the third row where she was at and sat down next to her. Almost immediately he was squeezed to the point of breathlessness by the little short indigo-haired Hyuuga girl as she embraced him to make sure that she wasn't dreaming by seeing him walk up to the desk next her without a scratch on his body, looking as good as new.

A shaking whisper, made its way to Naruto's sensitive ears, "I-I'm so glad you're ok N-naruto-kun!" it was hushed to the point to where you could hardly tell she was talking, but Hinata figured she was close enough to Naruto that he'd be able to hear.

She pulled away just as quickly when she realized what she was doing and dipped her face down as she began to fiddle with her fingers again, "I-I was worried that you were still hurt." A slight blush could be seen on her porcelain-like skin as she intensified her nervous habit of pressing her index fingers together.

Naruto simply smiled a bit, "I'm fine Hinata-chan, really. Good as new." He replied in a low voice so that potential eavesdroppers wouldn't be able to hear, and he tapped on the area around his sternum so that Hinata could feel for herself.

She barely touched the high part of his stomach with her palm before whipping her hand back so she could continue fiddling with her fingers, "I-I'm still sorry that y-you had to go through so much because o-of me." She really did feel bad, and she had been hard on herself the whole week after the incident as she was being kept close to the compound in the meantime in case of Kumo retaliation.

Naruto placed a comforting hand on her left shoulder, "Don't blame yourself for anything Hinata-chan, it was my choice to go after you when I found out what happened. I tracked those jerks down, and I took them on to get to you. You didn't make me do anything Hinata-chan, I chose to risk myself to try and save you." She couldn't tear her eyes away the entire time as his deep-blue orbs had locked her pupil-less moons the moment they met when he had started his miniature speech.

She felt like crying because she was so scared that something may had happened to her newest and only friend her age, "B-but why put yourself in so much danger for s-someone like me?" she honestly couldn't understand why he had gone after her. Aside from her father and Ko, and maybe even her uncle Hizashi Hinata couldn't think of anyone who would willingly risk their lives to try and save her. She was shunned by her family for having a kind heart rather than holding herself above others.

Naruto simply smiled, brightening his once serious face, "We're friends. Isn't that reason enough?" Hinata had lost all her train of thought as Naruto replied back with that simple answer as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Besides, even if we weren't friends, and if things had played out the same way, I would have gone to save you whether I knew you or not…too many people just stand by and watch as bad things happen in this world." He had started off with a cheerful face, but slowly started to drift off into one of anger, then sadness.

He saw his white-eyed friend begin to look concerned so he smiled and poked her in the shoulder, "If I lost you, who would I have to play tag with in the forest?"

Hinata smiled happily as they both laughed, well, Naruto laughed. Hinata giggled into her sleeve as she was much too shy to be heard making a lot of noise, but Naruto didn't mind. It was cute on her.

"What's this?" an arrogant child's voice rang out silencing the room and even made Iruka turn and raise a brow, "The demon made itself a little friend? Who's the loser that settled with being friends with the likes of you?"

Naruto clenched his hands into fists as his patients quickly dwindled, "Uchiha." He turned his head just enough so he could see the arrogant smirk on the boy's face. "I don't think I have to tell you that it's a very _bad _idea to mock my friends." His deep-sea blue eyes turned to an icy variation that had a glint to them and made him look terrifying as he tapped his right hand slowly on the desk.

Everyone gasped when they realized that his Ninjato was dangerously close to where he was slowly tapping his fingers on his right hand on the desk in agitation, "Correction, it's a bad idea when you talk about me. It's a _worse _idea when you talk about my friends." The force of his tapping increased ever so slightly, making most of the students wince.

Hinata merely widened her eyes when she realized what was probably about to happen. She darted her eyes from her blonde protector to the raven-haired instigator and parted her lips to talk.

Just as she was about to speak, a rather loud and annoyed blonde made herself known, "Hey, that's not very nice to talk about people you don't even know _Sasuke_!" she spoke the boy's name with venom in her voice. Immediately after that sentence she pouted and looked directly at her fellow and more restrained blonde, "And when were you gonna introduce me to your knew friend Naruto? No fair!" she tapped her right foot on the ground, awaiting his answer.

Naruto sighed and his usual cheerful face emerged as he scratched the back of his head nervously, "Heheh, sorry about that Ino-chan, a lot of crazy stuff has been happening lately. Ino, this is Hyuuga Hinata, Hinata-chan, this is Yamanaka Ino." He gestured to both persons with a slight wave of his hand as he introduced them to one another.

"N-nice to meet you I-Ino-san." She bowed her head respectively as Ino did the same.

Only she squealed shortly after and began rambling about how cute Hinata was and how she had to hang out with her, Naruto, Shikamaru and Choji when they all played tag.

A bang could be heard as Sasuke slammed his fist against his desk, effectively silencing the complete turnaround in mood, "How can you all be so friendly with the scum of the village?! Can someone please explain this to me?!" he was outraged that a nameless orphan like Naruto could be friends with a Yamanaka _and _a Hyuuga while he was a loner that was awkwardly secluded from anyone his age and was stuck with his foster council member parents as they hammered him with books and preached to him about how high his stature was.

The room fell silent once more and it was Ino who again spoke up as Naruto was too focused on restraining himself, Hinata was unsure of what to do in the current situation, Shikamaru was sleeping, Choji was eating and Sakura had no idea what was going on, "The only scum here is YOU Uchiha, Naruto-kun is one of the best friends you can ever have!" Ino wasn't quite sure why she reacted so angrily towards the Uchiha boy's remark but at that current moment she was too focused on NOT slapping the snobby kid in the face to think about it.

Sasuke scoffed at her, "All that tells me is trash is trash, and if you don't care about being friends with _him..._" He pointed to the self-restraining blonde boy with ice cold eyes as he spoke, but then pointed at Ino as he finished his sentence, "Than I guess that means that _you're _trash too!" he scribbled his pointed finger in the air over the small group of friends and the lone Hyuuga in the lower rows.

Suddenly, all eyes were on him, including that of the _lone _Hyuuga as he felt cold metal underneath his chin.

He glanced to his right with his eyes, only to see that Naruto was standing beside him with his ninjato drawn and the tip being pressed flatly up against the bottom of his chin with the blade pointing away from his throat. But upon closer inspection, a glint flashed in his eyes from the light overhead and he then realize that the sword was actually bladed on both sides. This resulted in a rather loud gulp from the Uchiha as Naruto lifted his chin up slightly to warn him to keep his dirty mouth shut.

'_W-when did he?!' _was all the Uchiha could think before a cold voice crept its way into his ears causing him to shiver slightly out of fear, "Apologize." The blonde boy spoke in a monotone voice as he was holding his ninjato with his left hand and the hilt held in reverse and his body facing the front of the classroom so that he could see both Ino and Hinata.

Sasuke could do nothing but cringe and shake as he was without a doubt at the blonde's mercy. He glanced back down at Naruto's ninjato and noticed something odd about it. Well, not exactly odd, but rather…_familiar,_ if that were possible.

He could faintly make out the outline of some kind of bird on the side of the hilt that was exposed as it made up the black ivory part of the handle. At first he thought it was a simple design but he zoned in on it, only to open his eyes wide from shock. There was a raven design on the hilt of the blade!

From what Sasuke knew, only the Uchiha were ever known to depict the raven on their attire, and it was no wonder why he wanted it so much in the first place. He had seen it before long ago, past the point where he could recall his short life.

Speaking of life, his was currently experiencing a foundation shaking situation as the blonde lifted his chin up just a tad more, breaking him from his thoughts, "I said apologize, _Uchiha_." Naruto demanded again with a cold tone of an underlined promise of pain should he not obey.

Meanwhile Iruka was completely stunned to stupidity as he had no idea what he should be doing. For one, he had never taught children this young since they were extending the number of years civilians had to be in the academy before becoming genin, and two, he had never seen any kid like Naruto before. He had the stare of a jonin in a six-year old body. That alone had him put off, beside the fact that he was effectively holding another student at sword-point and demanding he apologize for saying something despicable to another.

This was all too much for the chunin as he just blinked and watched the event unfold.

Sasuke was sweating bullets and clenching his teeth to the point to where he was hurting himself. He was being humiliated, made a fool in front of all his peers that he had been told that he was far above in the social hierarchy. To say he was seething in rage and embarrassment, would be like saying Sarutobi Hiruzen wasn't old and didn't smell funny sometimes.

Finally, the last Uchiha gulped loudly once more as Naruto pressed his blade harder up against the bottom of his chin, and swallowed his child-pride, "I'm s-sorry!" immediately after admitting his defeat, the Sunkist-blonde boy with whisker marks on his cheeks withdrew his sword and sheathed it instantly with a flashy twirl as he put it away in a smooth motion. His cold eyes seemed to bleed back into his normal deep blue as he settled back into the chair of his desk next to a blushing Hyuuga Hinata.

All without saying a word more, which just made the class aside from Ino and Hinata fear him even more.

Not a second after he sat down, Iruka seemed to click back into the real world as he sputtered a bit, "O-ok now, settle down everyone." He walked up to Naruto and bit his lip, "Naruto, you shouldn't be so quick to draw arms in a situation such as this! Words would have sufficed just as well."

Naruto was at first leaning back into his chair and balancing it on its hind legs with his hands behind his head as if nothing had happened. But as soon as Iruka said that, his cold glare returned and he leaned forward, his chair hit the hard-wood floor with a theatrical thud that made everyone and even the kind-hearted chunin Iruka to wince a bit.

Naruto simply stared into Iruka's brown eyes with his own deep blue that took on an icy glint as he began to speak, "Forgive me for saying sensei, but some situations can't be solved by just _talking_. It seems I always wind up in a situation that _requires_ something a little more _physical_ than just using words, so I apologize ahead of time if I react in the way I've pretty much had to for as long as I can remember." He spoke with venom and intelligence far beyond his years and it succeeded in both amazing, and downright scaring most everyone in the room.

Though one blonde girl and another indigo, both had worried expressions on their faces rather than fearful. They were seeing a side of their friend that they had never witnessed before, naturally they wanted to get to know him better and see every side of him, not just the happy front he seemed to have around them but they were genuinely worried for him.

Sasuke was still silent through all of this, too shocked to speak really. Though he would never admit it, instead he scoffed after the blonde boy's statement and returned to his previous pose and just observed.

A few moments went by and the atmosphere of the room settled down as Iruka cleared his throat to finally begin his opening statement.

"Ahem-moving on…Today is basically an introduction to the ninja academy and the new regulations that are being implemented as our village is still recovering from the last great ninja war." Iruka started as he handed each row a stack of packets, "When you go home today, give these to your parents and they'll explain to you what I can't about what's happening as of now. Because our village now has more ninja to spare than before, we are adding on an additional half a year to the standard four that the academy trains you before becoming genin."

Everyone in the room groaned as this meant more time spent in class rather than out in the field and doing what they envisioned as 'super awesome ninja stuff'. Iruka smiled weakly as he chuckled a bit as he could very much relate to his students disappointment, and especially dreaded his next statement.

"So, with that being said, you may go home now and go over those packets with your parents. This upcoming Fall is when the ninja academy will officially start, so that gives you and your families six months to decide if this is really what you all want to do for the rest of your life. The last great ninja war broke and devastated many families, and the Hokage wants to give you all a fair shot at deciding what you really want to do." After his first sentence he had to raise his voice to talk over all the whining and groaning that erupted from the news that they weren't starting their training sooner like they had all hoped.

"So, thank you for coming, and I hope to see you all come this Fall." Iruka bowed as his soon-to-be students did in return before making their exit.

Everyone rushed out, happy that they still at least had the day to run and play.

A small group of kids could be seen gathered just outside the academy, as a blonde girl and a short indigo-haired girl glared angrily at a certain Uchiha that was making his way down the street, alone.

A certain blonde approached the group and was immediately glomped by the she-blonde, "Narutoo! You were so cool!" she sang out as she giggled, "How come you didn't tell me you could use a sword? A real one at that!" she was so excited she was hopping up and down as the rest of the group (including naruto) all anime-styled sweat dropped as she raved over this new discovery of her friend Naruto.

"Heheh, you never asked Ino." Was all Naruto replied with as he scratched the back of his head, he was rather uncomfortable when put in the spotlight if he wasn't fighting or doing anything else that was potentially life-threatening.

A small and sweet voice could be barely made out as their attention was directed to the small and shy pale-skinned girl with short indigo hair with two long bangs cupping her face and moonlike eyes with a hint of lavender, "A-ano…I didn't even see you take it out." She blushed profusely as Ino squealed at how 'cute' she looked and sounded and as Naruto smiled brightly at her with a foxy grin.

Shikamaru then put his two cents in as the elder of the group, "Heh, tell me about it. You had your sword out before he even blinked." He sighed and shook his head lazily, "How troublesome." The group laughed at the Nara boy's distinguished punchline.

Choji simply nodded as he continue to dig into his bag of potato chips.

Naruto simply shrugged as he started the group's migration to one of Konoha's parks.

The group of kids talked of what kind of ninja they all wanted to be and imagined what kind of awesome jutsu they might learn later on down the road.

Shortly after arriving at one of Konoha's bigger parks, they split up into teams when they met up with some of the other kids from that day's only class.

Naruto ended up with Hinata and Ino seeing as how she wouldn't leave him alone until she got to know 'the new comer' better. She was also shocked when she learned how close the two had gotten and how Naruto actually wound up saving her from kidnappers from Kumogakure. She wasn't jealous, how could she be, but she was somewhat surprised at how well the two got along with each other. He was happy, sincere, and from recent events even cold at times. While she was shy, honest, and had underlined courage that was shown just as she was thinking it (ironically enough) when a few kids started up with the 'demon' rant with Naruto.

She immediately stood in front of him despite her small size and sent the troublemaking boys away crying with none too nice words and a threatening glare with her Byakugan.

She stumbled shortly after, drained from activating her bloodline limit before she started her formal training. Though this was short lived as Naruto cheered and hugged her repeatedly as he was happy that she had unlocked a powerful ability at such a young age. This succeeded in her promptly losing her balance as most of her blood went to her face as she wasn't used to such a level of attention and praise, and the duo fell over non to graciously only to erupt in laughter as Ino shook her head with a giggle.

They were already the best of friends in the little time that they had spent with each other. Though she figured saving someone's life would do that to people.

Ino was also surprised and especially thrilled when the group took to Hinata fairly quickly despite of her obvious shyness. A friend of Naruto's was a friend of hers after all, she was worried that she would be a little too…standoff-ish for their taste. That was quickly lost in memory however, when everyone showered her with greetings and asked her to be on their team.

Of course she still shyly bowed and apologized that she was already on Naruto's team, earning a few groans from the groups that really wanted her to be on their team. Naruto even specifically heard an all too familiar sounding "Troublesome…" somewhere amongst the group of at least fifteen.

After about an hour of play and the tally for winning the most going to Naruto's team, they all decided to call it a day as most of them still had to inform their parents of the news on the Academy.

For Naruto and his two companions however, he had a different plan for them and didn't want their day to end just yet.

Walking down the teeming streets of Konoha, the trio made their way with the vibrant blonde boy as their leader. It didn't take long before they came upon a ramen stand that two out of the three had never been too before. Both got excited when they saw their usual emotionally challenged blonde friend, visibly light up with joy at seeing a very pretty pre-teenage brunette cook waving at him.

Hinata was curious when the same girl's face contorted to what she could make out as…shock? And immediately revert back to unending happiness.

"Naruto-kuuun!" the pretty teen squealed as she removed her apron and hat before quickly making her way out a side door.

Both Hinata and Ino looked as Naruto's eyes softened and actually had a shine to them that they rarely saw from the boy. Only when they were alone did Naruto ever get this comfortable, seeing as how they were surrounded by people, this young women must mean a lot to him for him to show this much emotion as he actually chuckled and waved with an ear to ear grin.

"Hi Ayame-chan!" he cheered as she scooped him up into her arms in a tight hug and set him back down.

"Hey there Naruto-kun! Are these friends I see?" she was nearly hopping up and down from excitement as the little blonde boy blushed and with a solemn nod, he introduced to them his surrogate older sister.

"Hinata-chan, Ino-chan, this is my big sis, Ichiraku Ayame-chan." He smiled big as they all chuckled at his introduction. "Ayame-neechan, this is Hyuuga Hinata, and Yamanaka Ino…my friends." He paused for a moment, and gathered himself as he tested out the statement. Ino smiled brightly as she stood on his right, Hinata shuffled her feet a bit and pressed her index fingers together while she occupied his left.

Instantly the brunette's face lit up with happiness as she wrapped them both in her arms and squeezed them. "Hello you two, are you keeping my little Naruto-kun in check?" she winked as the two blushed a bit and nodded. Well, Ino nodded, Hinata fiddled her index fingers together and shook her head 'yes' quickly in response.

The beautiful teen squealed and crushed Naruto with another hug, remembering why she was so happy in the first place, "Eeeeek! The start of a long-lasting friendship with the girl you saved!" her eyes were replaced with hearts while more somehow radiated off her body comically, letting out a content sigh as she daydreamed happily, "Oooh, and then when your both grown up you'll fall deeply in love and get married." She held her hands over heart as she looked back and forth between the two. Being thirteen years of age, she was obsessed with love stories in literature at the moment...

Aside from paying his Jiji a visit early that morning, he had also made his way to Ichiraku's to break it to his surrogate father figure and older sister that he was, for sure, going to be a shinobi.

They had always known that he wanted to be a shinobi more than anything, but it was still a kind gesture in his head to let them know the deal. He also made the mistake of telling Ayame that he saved Hinata from being kidnapped which, in the end, was the main reason why he was late.

Naruto glanced at the reddening Hinata and stuttered a bit, "Ayame-ne, you're making Hinata-chan uncomfortable!" he sputtered a bit, being rarely ever put on the spot like this. That, and he was still learning what it was to have friends.

Hinata hid her face with her hands as her blush intensified, causing Ayame to just perk up more with excitement.

Only she calmed down a bit when she saw the little blonde girl on Naruto's right flicker on and off with jealousy, "No fair, how come she gets to marry Naruto-kun? I met him first." She pouted even though she didn't really know what the teen was talking about.

This just fueled an already motivated Ayame with mischief, "Ara ara, a love rival so soon?" she glanced between the two girls and back at her surrogate little brother, "Naruto-kun, I didn't know you had it in you." She added with a sly wink.

Naruto said nothing and settled with just digging in to a bowl of ramen that she had set down before meeting them just with a nervous sweatdrop running down his forehead.

The ramen-stand girl giggled as she resumed her position on the other side of the counter after seating the two girls besides her still nervously eating little brother. Ino was still pouting playfully and Hinata was still blushing, finding that she could no longer look Naruto in the eye without the fear of fainting. Why was that even starting to happen in the first place?

The brunette propped her elbow on the counter and rested her head resting on her right palm as she smiled with stars in her eyes again, "So Hinata-chan, how did my little brother manage to save you? Did he bravely stand in front of your kidnappers and stare them down like a hero in a story? 'Stand back Hinata, I'll save you!'" she posed with her head up and a determined look on her face as she raised her arms in a guarded stance and puffed out her impressive chest for a pre-teen, acting out the scene she had pictured in her head before she stopped, noticing Hinata had stopped fidgeting and Naruto stopped eating.

Hinata glanced to her blonde savior with a worried look as he slowly began eating again. He kept his eyes trained on his bowl and she could faintly see his azure orbs glossing over in their hidden coldness. She could only guess that he was getting angry from what had happened.

He slowly set his chop sticks down next to the bowl and gave a thumbs-up with a smile.

Hinata saddened a bit at this, but assumed that he didn't want his surrogate sister to know what he had done. She was rather smart for her age and coupled with the Hyuuga mentality being hammered into her, she knew when to be discreet with things.

The indigo haired girl began fiddling with her index fingers again as a blush made its way onto her face, "S-something like that." she was still a little frightened at what Naruto had done to save her, and even more so that he was so calm now. Acting every bit of normal as her, Ino, and Ayame were. There was also the question of how he was able to do everything he did the night nearly a week prior.

She was, by no means, afraid of him at all, she just wanted to understand him better.

Ayame raised a brow at the Hyuuga's response, but decided to leave it alone. Instead she announced that the ramen was on the house for his heroics and shooed him off to go play with his new friends.

She was so happy that he had friends now. But she couldn't help but wonder what the sudden silence was about. Ayame especially wondered what that questioning look was from Hinata's side. The ramen-stand owner shrugged it off and catered to guests that began arriving shortly after the spiky-blonde made his way away from the shop.

She frowned at the action, but there was nothing she could do. Resigning herself to the situation, she did her job and made her customers happy.

'_At least I'll have happy news to share with Dad.' _She thought to herself, and smiled despite herself that her surrogate little brother now had kids his age to play with.

* * *

The clock was ticking loudly in the dead silence of the Hokage's office, in the center, the Sandaime's laid in splinters yet again. In front of him stood one of his most trusted friend's alongside with his brother, and a servant of the Hyuuga twins that were just as broiling with rage as their mentor.

The only one who wasn't seething with anger was the poor servant Hyuuga who was sweating and trying not to fidget under the tidal wave of killing intent that was far more intense than what he was used to.

Amidst the broken pieces of the Hokage's desk there was a letter, crumpled into a shriveled ball as if held in a fist.

The Sandaime could hardly speak as he was heaving heavy breaths just to keep him from breaking something else in the room. He glanced to the Hyuuga clan head and his brother to see how they were doing, and found the same thing, even if it was to their stoic approximation of barely containing their rage.

Hiashi was denting the arm rests of his chair with his iron grip, and his face was beat red.

His twin brother was fairing no different as his hands were bleeding from the good sized splinters that were in his palms after _breaking_ his armrests with his grip. Being Hyuuga, stoicism was a habit instilled into each of them since birth, for them to be showing _any_ signs of anger was a feat. For them to be _acting _on their anger was on another level altogether.

After a while of just trying to calm themselves down, and another good chunk of time to start thinking straight, Hiashi spoke up, since the current issue directly affected him and his clan, "What are we to do Hokage-sama?" his voice was filled with pure hate. His eyes spoke volume at how much he hated his current situation, but beneath all of that was still undying loyalty to his village and to his leader…he thought to himself that if he must die, then so be it.

Sarutobi Hiruzen was stuck. This is one of the many reasons why he absolutely loathed his job, because of situations like this.

The old war veteran picked up the abused letter, flattened it out on his leg as calmly as he could, and attempted to reread it again to make sure he didn't forget any details. He glanced back down to the elegant and embroidered parchment bearing the symbol of Kumogakure, and began to read it in his troubled head.

'_It is with remorse that our village should learn that during the time of our reaching out to Konohagakure, our ambassador including his guard were all assassinated on your grounds, by Konoha ninja.'_

'_It is by our understanding, with the backup of multiple eye witnesses and signed agreements, that our ambassador and his guard were under the direct care of the Hyuuga as both a show of good faith, and by your request. Given their abilities as ninja and their infamous Byakugan, the citizens of Kumogakure that were under their care, completely surrendered themselves to the care of the Hyuuga, and to Konoha.' _Hiruzen's hands were starting to clench around the freshly flattened official letter.

'_The actions of assassinating an official ambassador of Kumo in the guest house provided by the Hyuuga, as well as the assassination of his guard, call for repayment in equal value.' _ The Sandaime could handle no more at the moment, and with a snap of his fingers an ANBU appeared seeming from out of nowhere.

It was a lean statured male with gravity defying grey hair with a dragon mask, "Get me Nara-san!"

Immediately, he nodded and shunshinned out of the building as dusk was approaching.

Sarutobi continued reading, _'The Raikage of Kumo has taken thought it over, and made a generous offer. As both villages are still recovering from the last great ninja war, our great Raikage, Ai, only requests that a life of equal value to that of the men he's lost to this outrageous act be paid back. As responsibility of the acts of his clan against Kumo, Raikage Ai requests that the body of Hyuuga Hiashi be sent to Kumogakure as payment for the losses of both the leading ambassador of Kumo, and the escort guard sent with him.'_

At this point, the Sandaime was starting to see red again. He roared in his mind, but growled out load, "How dare he pull this…You are nothing more than a warmonger Ai!" he would have broken his desk, but he had already done that after reading the leader the first time.

Just as Nara Shikaku entered his office, he finished the last lines of the letter.

'_Konoha has a week to make any preporations necessary before another emissary is sent to retrieve the body of Hyuuga Hiashi. As of now, the treaty between Konoha and Kumo is void and frozen until further notice. If the payment of the Hyuuga fails, Kumo will once again return to operating independently and Konoha will be viewed as a neutral and borderline hostile neighbor as the course of your village's actions dictate.' _At the bottom, the seal of Kumogakure shone smugingly, the ink was smeared and half ass.

Ai's signature was also incomplete. It seems he didn't even take the time to make his case look believable.

Sighing, the Sandaime looked to his most trusted advisor and begged for a way out. "Is there nothing we can do?"

The Nara clan head looked over the letter, and furrowed his eyebrows in anger. He already knew of the situation, and was just waiting to learn of the repercussions…they didn't look good at all.

The tall statured man with black hair in a spiky ponytail with two scars on the high and middle part of the left side of his face had a grim look plastered on him.

"It seems they have men on the inside, they have written accounts of seeing every man sent either walking in to the Hokage building, or waiting outside. On the last day, the ambassador was seen meeting with you, which isn't completely untrue I'm afraid." Shikaku frowned.

Sarutobi did as well, "That seal enhanced henge certainly did its job until it faltered…they played us all." The group of seasoned ninja all dropped their heads in shame.

Shikaku spoke up again, "Then they left a guard in a similar henge, dead in the guest house Hiashi provided. A perfect cover and distraction."

Hiashi grimaced, "Had it not been for Uzumaki-san, I would have been stuck dealing with the aftermath of that as well."

Sarutobi frowned as well, "The only conclusion is that Naruto couldn't get to every one of the other kidnappers when he rescued your daughter, though I do not doubt that there are informants in the village that sent the news back to Kumo." He looked to the ANBU that stayed standing near the window-sill, "Find the leaks of information and _silence_ them." He spoke with a commanding tone that made all but himself and the ANBU feel an all too familiar chill down their spines at the sound of his voice.

With a nod, the dragon masked operative disappeared once more to introduce his blade to any who had been conspiring with Kumo.

"I will not stand by and watch this village be thrown into war again over one man's blind greed, take my life and send me off Hokage-sama. I trust my brother will handle my affairs." Hiashi broke the sudden silence with conviction.

He would be damned if he allowed Konoha to be dragged into another war over a man's military ambition.

"You cannot Brother, I am not of the main branch." Hizashi would not let his brother condemn himself to the likes of the Raikage.

"And what of your daughters?" Sarutobi asked as he raised a brow. He knew what it was like to have to leave your child knowing you could or would not come back.

Hiashi frowned and lowered his head a bit, "It saddens me that I will not see them grow into the fine women I know they will be, but it is my duty as their father, the head of the Hyuuga clan, and a ninja of Konoha to forfeit my life for the greater good of the village." He picked his head up and looked each of them in the eye as he exchanged eye contact with each man present. "Each of you would do the same."

Silence fell upon the room, and the mocking tick of the clock sounded once more.

The tired Sandaime looked back to Shikaku, "What are our choices?" no one was a better strategist than the head of the Nara clan. He had won countless victories in the last ninja war because of his ability, and was only over shadowed by Danzo because he led forces against bigger battles. Shikaku may have won the smaller of battles, but he won enough of them and in such ways to be deemed one of the greatest military minds of his generation.

Sarutobi hoped that his analytical mind could find a way to turn this around, but as he gazed into the saddening eyes of the Nara head, he knew that he was not going to receive the answer he was hoping for.

Again, the clock resonated in Hiruzen's head, as if counting down the minutes till the 'payment' was due. Each man was thinking the same thing, and each lowered their heads. Only the Sandaime kept his head up as he awaited one of his only friend's answer.

Shikaku rubbed his forehead and stroked the scars on his face as he resolved himself to give his Kage the answer that he was _not_ looking for.

"…There are none."

* * *

**Tis a wrap my fellow readers. I hope i didn't make the flow of the story choppy or rushed with everything that i've taken out, believe it or not, most of what's been removed and altered is in the first seven or so chapters. Anyway, please review or pm me any concerns or thoughts you may have and i'll get to them as soon as possible, which is usually in the same day i get them. Happy reading :)**


	5. The Rights and Wrongs of Duty

**Sooo, would you like another update today? *laughs* of course you do :D. I took out a good amount from this chapter too, though i think its a combination of two chapters, i honestly don't remember. I'll warn you, things get pretty dark once a certain martyr comes into the picture; i can't say who it is in case i get new readers, so sorry :)**

**Anyways, enjoy my friends**

* * *

**Chapter Five: Rights and Wrongs of Duty**

It was an oddly cold day for being mid-summer in Konoha. The sun was out in the middle of the noon sky, but the breeze that was shifting through the trees and raking against the buildings was making it as if the sun was only halfway heating the area.

One Uzumaki Naruto was currently at training ground twenty-three with absolutely no one around. The only signs of life aside from the trees, came from the blonde boy meditating in the middle of the clearing, and a single bird gliding from tree to tree.

**~Inside Naruto's mind~**

The mindscape of the little blonde and his gigantic tenant was serenely peaceful as usual. They were now in the middle of a sea of dark green grass that seemed to absorb the ghostly light from the violet moon over head. It seemed that it was always night time in his mindscape, not that he actually minded that.

He preferred it that way, he was comfortable in the dark setting. He felt safe.

He was sitting next to the great kitsune that lay lazily on the grass with her tails swishing about calmly, never swaying too little or too fast. They swayed as if that was their way of breathing, should they have been individual entities.

"So, what are you teaching me today Kurama?" they had gone to the training field to work on something new, he had his ninjato with him but was told that he would not be using it today.

The fox demon eyed the boy for a second before closing her eyes briefly and lifting her head, growling lowly as she yawned and stretched as a fox would as she was now getting up to sit on her haunches. **"Simply put, I am going to teach you how to perform jutsu."**

Naruto's eyes widened in surprise and he stood up instantly, "Really Kurama?" he questioned everything when it came to someone offering him something.

She simply nodded, **"Yes kit, really."**

Naruto's eyes lit up with joy, earning a grumble from the great kitsune as she was still adjusting to her growing fondness of her current container. She felt a warmth in her chest when the small boy looked up at her with his vibrant ocean-blue eyes filled with happiness, and she being the reason for it.

"Alright! What am I going to learn first?" Naruto wasted no opportunity when it came to training, anything he did that would better himself, he did so with every ounce of effort he could muster. A very good habit despite the seeming dire need to get stronger as if his life depended on it. Though in all actuality his life really did depend on him getting stronger, he would not live to see his graduation if he did not improve, heightened chakra system or not.

Kurama smiled a bit, amused by her container's enthusiasm. It was much better than his almost alternate, serious self. **"Well, you already know how to manipulate your chakra far better than any your age. Mostly because no one your age has begun their training aside from the more established of clans that expect no less than perfection from their kin." **She watched as the boy nodded in understanding.

"**Seeing as how you are the Jinchuriki of the strongest of the bijuu, I expect nothing less than **_**greatness**_** from you, PERFECTION…is a requirement." **She straightened her pose as she sat and peered down to the ant-like boy as would a god gaze upon his/her worshippers, **"You WILL be the greatest of your generation…" **she had started her pep-talk calmly, then added a serious tone. By the end of her miniature speech she was speaking with every bit of conviction a near godly demon would to those beneath them, gaining a determined look from the boy as he would not disappoint his closest friend.

Though when she lowered herself so that she was eye level with her partner, she smiled softly (Well, her approximation of softly) and wrapped her tails around herself and her kit as she spoke with a tender tone, **"...And I shall be with you every step of the way."**

Naruto was speechless as he watched his guardian go from calm, to firm and commanding, and finish with a gentle, warm feeling which he could not describe.

He gazed up to her crimson and slitted eyes and saw nothing but care, and warmth within them. The same warmth erupted in his chest like a geyser and he couldn't help but feel happy whenever he saw the light glint off of his ever present guardian's reddish orange fur that seemed to glow in the amethyst moonlight of his mindscape.

He had never known kindness aside from the Ichiraku's and his surrogate grandfather up until he made his first friends. He had never known what it was to be embraced until his moment of weakness in his apartment, in which the fabled kitsune before him gave him warmth through her chakra's embrace instead of destroying him like the villagers said she would.

He knew long ago that everything they had said about her was wrong, and that she was the best thing that had happened to him in his short, and difficult life. When he thought about it, nothing that he had gained in the past two months would have come to be had Kurama not reached out to him when she did. He owed his life to her, and he owed his future to her too.

And at that moment a strong bond was beginning to spark a warmth in his heart that he could not yet fully understand. He was still a stranger to the growing feeling after all. After a moment of just staring into the crimson, and yet gentle slitted-eyes of his demonic guardian, Naruto did what no one in the elemental nations thought was any way possible. He hugged the snout of the Kyuubi no Yoko.

Well, tried to anyway. He didn't nearly have the arm span to wrap even half of the kitsune's snout as he buried his face into the fur just under her bottom lip. He did hug a good portion of that spot though, even if it did only equal out to the size of her nostril. It was the thought that counts.

Kurama's eyes softened, and widened a bit, but alas her nature took over as she huffed a bit through her nose and raised her head. She wasn't used to such a feeling either. Let alone such a bond with a mortal. She unraveled her tails from the boy and sat back on her haunches, **"Heh, moving on, let's get to work kit."**

Naruto was still beaming as he nodded and faded back into consciousness.

He stood up and stretched his arms above his head, the smell of the forest filling his nostrils as he was now back in training ground twenty three, '_Alright Kurama, what are you going to have me do?' _he asked in his head.

'**Well, you already know how to release and manipulate your chakra to an extent, now I will show you how to fine tune it. Walk up to the tallest tree you see.'** She wasted no time on following through with her words as she began her lesson.

Naruto looked around and found a tree standing around thirty meters high, a sizable tree for a full grown man. A giant tree for an almost six-year old boy.

He walked up and stood a few feet away from the towering tree, '_Ok, what now?'_ he found it odd that he was going to use a tree to help his chakra training.

He didn't have to wait long before his tenant replied, **'I want you to climb the tree.'**

The blonde had a confused look on his face. After a moment, he shrugged and began to scale the thick trunk of the giant tree before he was stopped by a comically teasing voice of his furry tenant, **'Ah aah, without your hands kit.' **He could almost feel her smug smile as he stopped from her addressing him.

'…_Huh?' _he didn't know if he heard her correctly.

Kurama chuckled a bit before repeating herself, **'I said climb the tree without using your hands kit, only your feet.'** she smiled devilishly as he pondered how that would remotely benefit him.

Naruto scratched his head, '_So you want me to put chakra in my feet and walk up the tree?'_

The now lazing fox nodded, **'Yes, I want you to walk up the tree.'**

The little blonde pouted a bit as he crossed his arms, 'Ooh, _why didn't you just say so?'_ he asked as he was a little annoyed at the lack of instruction.

Naruto let his chakra flow throughout his body and put one foot on the tree, letting his thoughts go and just acted on instinct as he relaxed and let his chakra do its thing; he figured it was the same as when he discharged chakra when landing from high falls, he had to let instinct take over and just control his body while his chakra worked alongside it.

He took one more step and was now standing on the side of the massive tree. He was very weary of his footing at first, feeling the chakra he was sending to his feet fluctuate. But, he just cleared his mind and focused solely on his chakra.

'_That's it…that's it, just let it do its thing Naruto, mold the chakra, let it flow don't force it.' _He coached himself as he could feel his control growing.

He took another step, pausing only to get used to the feeling of being on one foot and moving. He found that it actually wasn't as hard as he thought it was. The trick was just to relax and let it come naturally, it was like walking on the ground in his head. He thought the only difference was that he was just keeping himself stuck to the tree with the natural amount of chakra needed.

Joy filled the blonde as he started walking. He sped up his walk to a brisk pace up the giant tree. Before long, it turned into a run and he was sprinting full speed up the tree, laughing heartily as he accomplished what he thought was an impossible task set on him by his demonic guardian.

"Hey Kurama! This isn't so bad hahaha, this is great! Woohoo!" Naruto slid to a stop and started to spin and skip along the side of the tree as he was about halfway up, and now having a very good time.

'**So, how do you feel Kit? Any fatigue setting in from the constant use of your chakra?' **Kurama decided to change the topic as soon as possible and end the sudden awkward silence between her and her trusted container. She wasn't too good with feelings.

The Sunkist blonde sporting dark orange shorts with a simple black T-shirt and sandals put his index finger to his chin in a thinking pose as he sat down on the side of the tree, twenty meters up. A nice overcast was out so there was no sun in his eyes, much to his joy.

"Well, I fell a slight tug on my chakra, and its draining a little bit, but it's not effecting me at all." He shrugged and waited for his furry tenant to answer, leaning back to lay down on the side of the tree with his head upright so he could get comfortable.

'**Very good. There are two reasons why I had you do this exercise.' **The boy only nodded as he waited for her to continue. **'The first, this is an exercise you would have to do later on anyway, being a shinobi requires you to be able to move in every way, shape, or form and on every surface.'** He hummed an ok and nodded again.

'**The second reason has to do with your chakra.'** At this, the ocean-blue eyed blonde quirked a brow as his full interest was piqued.

'_Why my chakra?'_ he asked in his mind, unsure of what tree walking had to do with his chakra other than the fact that he had to use it non-stop to do it. Not that it mattered, he had plenty of chakra.

'**That's exactly it, you have an incredible chakra reserves for a mortal, let alone a child. I dare say it would take you sticking to this tree with your whole body for a little over three days without breaks for you to actually run out. An impressive feat for a child. Most impressive.'** Naruto smiled and thanked his guardian for her praise before she continued.

'**But, therein lies the problem.' **The blonde frowned a bit.

'_So because I have a lot more chakra, it's bad?'_ he was a bit confused as it was his understanding that having a lot of chakra was a good thing.

'**Not exactly. It's a very good thing that you have a vast amount of chakra, in fact it's a great thing.'** He smiled again since the confusion was settled. **'The problem is controlling that vast amount of chakra, the more you have, the more difficult it is to have mastery over it. It's like carrying water kit, you may run with a water bottle, but you must lug around a large jug.' **Kurama put it simply to him.

Naruto nodded in understanding, _'Ok, I get that…but then why was I able to do this so easily then? If chakra is harder to control when you have more of it, then shouldn't it have taken me longer to figure out how to tree-walk?'_ the boy was puzzled. It didn't seem that hard to him.

Kurama chuckled, **'Heh, this **_**should **_**be a simple task for you. But, you took to it rather quickly all the same…it would seem your **_**accident **_**may have much to do with your natural ability with chakra.' **The great fox couldn't help but wonder how much Naruto's 'awakening' had actually altered his body and what he was capable of.

She had labelled the event as his 'awakening' because ever since that day, she was discovering more and more differences from the boy she knew, and the one she was looking at now. It seemed to her that whatever changes he had undergone, there was still much to be discovered about the mysterious blonde before her.

Naruto stared at the palms of his hands as he held them out in front of them, _'Oh yeah…my _evolution_. Do you think I'm still changing Kurama?' _he held onto the necklace that he now wore and kept tucked into his shirt. He held it when he was feeling fear, he found that when he held onto it, his resolve would always strengthen, making him wonder all the more of just what was the history behind him and the fang around his neck, and the person who gave it to him.

The mythical being within him placed a claw on her chin, pondering her container's question, **'It's possible, but I would be able to feel the changes in your body…perhaps you are just a natural chakra user. There are often chakra sensitives in each generation of mortals that are capable of accomplishing feats or bearing certain traits and abilities that far surpass or differentiate from your average shinobi or samurai.' **She nodded to herself and shrugged.

She flicked her tails a bit and stood up to walk around the massive lake and perhaps take a dip later, **'Perhaps you are a chakra sensitive mortal and my intervention with activating your chakra coils just boosted whatever was dormant within you to heightened levels. It would not surprise me if it were so, it seems the highest unlikely things possible are of the regular occurrence with you kit.' **She chuckled and honestly believed the statement.

'_**Though there is something odd going on with his chakra network…I'll have to look into it later, whatever it is, it's too faint to detect with this exercise. He needs something more strenuous.'**_

He had undergone unimaginable changes in a little over a day from being flooded by her chakra before his chakra network was active let alone mature. He had been using her chakra constantly for the past month, and he had wound up in situations once thought out of his area of concern and they turned out to be connected to the point where she couldn't see his memories.

Not to mention there was his memory thing as well…the boy was a living embodiment of misfortune, fortune, secrecy, and mystery all rolled into one. She had no doubt in her mind that he was probably still going to undergo changes because of some circumstance or another, it was just a matter of _when _not _if_.

As she concluded her thoughts, Naruto stretched as he was still stuck to the tree with the aid of chakra flowing through his back, _'Well, what now Kurama? It think I pretty much have this part down.'_ He smiled as he got up and started skipping further up the tree.

Upon hearing this, the demon fox took on a smile more befitting to her nature, and chuckled darkly at the shiver her container was now developing as he stopped abruptly and awaited her reply, **'Well, now that you mention it, **_**yesss**_**…there is something else you can do.'**

Naruto gulped, not liking the way she smugingly dragged out her answer.

Kurama merely chuckled, **'Is there a lake or a sizable river nearby?'** Naruto nodded slowly as he pointed down to a thicker part of the extensive bush lining the edge of the training ground he was currently at.** 'Good, go to it.'** Her smile widened as he obeyed and jumped off the tree.

He rather liked jumping from heights, it gave him an excuse to use his chakra, on days where he had absolutely no situation where he could use chakra for one reason or another, he often found a reason since he was always filled with a seeming boundless supply of energy.

Sending a small pulse of chakra through his feet, Naruto landed on the ground skillfully and proceeded to leisurely walk to the body of water he had informed his tenant of.

As he strolled to the edge of the clearing, she could feel the slight bouncing and shuffling of the fang-necklace Naruto now wore, and couldn't help but feel a little uneasy.

She noticed that the change in his emotions, were brought on after he reclaimed the necklace he now faithfully wore around his neck. Kurama could gradually see changes in her container's behavior. It was as if he were slowly regressing into a social shell. His emotions were lessening, at least the ones he showed on the outside. It wasn't to the point of being a Hyuuga statue, but she was sure he would get there with practice.

She had images of the necklace from the boy's past, but not vivid memories of it. She knew not who it belonged to before, or the attachment the blonde seemed to have to it. She only knew what it looked like and immediately recognized it the moment Naruto had seen it on the Kumo ninja, and gone berserk.

She didn't feel anything that could affect him coming from the necklace, it wasn't tampered with in any way. So she concluded that the changes in his behavior ever since recovering the necklace, were all changes brought upon by himself.

He was suppressing his emotions.

'**Naruto, may I ask you a question?' **she kept her tone normal as she didn't want to rouse suspicion or worry from him.

He started to part the branches the lay down from the overhead trees and split through the thick brush of the woods, _'Sure, you don't have to ask my permission for something like that Kurama.'_ He replied back cheerfully, he thought it a little weird that she would ask permission, but he chalked it off as her still adjusting to their bond. He figured it takes a while for a being such as her to get adjusted to being on the same level as a mere mortal like himself.

'**That necklace, the Kumo ninja you killed before taking it…He said you **_**remembered**_** it…Who's necklace is that Naruto?'** she tried to keep her voice even and normal, but couldn't help but let it change into the motherly tone she couldn't help but use with the boy. She was curious about the necklace, yes, but she was more so curious as to why it was affecting her kit so much.

She was worried. But she wouldn't admit it to the boy. Not yet.

The question threw Naruto off balance, slowing down as he considered his tenant's wonder. He knew that it was important to him, and he also knew that whoever gave it to him was also important to him, but Naruto honestly had no idea _why_.

'_That's…a very good question Kurama. To be honest, I have no idea. I just know that I need to…help whoever gave this to me. That's all.'_ Naruto continued on in silence after that, gaining a mental frown from the ever present Bijuu within him.

She had been questioning herself for a while now if the contract and bond that she had made with the boy was affecting her…apparently it was.

_She, _a demon who had lived multiple thousands of years, witnessed monstrosities most beings couldn't even have nightmares of…was struck still, even her tails were frozen from their usual calm sway. All because she felt a strange twinge of pain in her chest at thought of possibly hurting this _mortal _boy that contained her. That had never happened to her before.

The Uzumaki grasped onto the necklace through his shirt as he sought comfort, holding it tightly before letting it go and taking off at his usual speed to reach his next destination.

* * *

It was a little passed noon, and already the tension in Sarutobi Hiruzen's office was rising. The longtime hokage of Konoha was already reaching a boiling point.

The night before, a chain of events had unfolded and was now threatening the delicate fabric of peace in the village hidden in leaves. Konohagakure hadn't seen anything close to, let alone _the_ threat of war since the attack of the Kyuubi no Yoko and the extermination of the Uchiha clan that had bizarrely taken place on the same night almost five years before.

In the old war veteran's office was a small coalition of his most trusted friends. The only people he dared to call his friends.

To his far left, leaning against the wall opposite of his bookcase was a well-built man with blue-green eyes and blonde hair that ended at his waist with the aid of a long pony-tail. Sitting in a chair on the left side of his desk, not too far away from the blonde jonin in a black interrogator unit cloak was a statue-like man with pale white eyes, and long pitch black hair with a hitai-ate fastened proudly on his forehead that matched his grey traditional robes.

To his far right, and currently laying waste to a box of sweets was a tall and sizable man with a big, red bush of spikey red hair that covered almost his entire back.

Towards the right of the desk in front of the frowning Sandaime, sat a man with black hair tied into a spiky pony-tail, with dark brown eyes and two large scars going across the right side of his face who was currently occupying his time by playing against himself on a shogi board.

And finally, directly in front of him sat a man who looked completely identical to the pale-eyed man sitting on the left side of his desk, the only difference being the missing hitai-ate on his bare forehead. Though there was a difference in their postures. The one on his left was sitting upright, proud and almost gleefully if it weren't for his stoic expression. Though pride and a blanket of sadness radiated off the stoic figure.

The one directly in front of him was hunched over a bit, the faintest ghost of a bruise could be seen poking out of the corner of the V of his chest.

A distinctive hand mark could almost be seen on his otherwise flawless skin. The God of Shinobi could also see a slight wince in the man's pale and pupil-less eyes every time he breathed. An almost undetectable wheeze could be heard as he slowly drew shallow breaths through his nose as well.

The awkward silence was made all too noticeable by the distinctive tik-tok of the clock that seemed to always make these moments THAT much more awkward.

Sarutobi had his frustrated eyebrow raised and finally cleared his throat, "Ahem…" He glanced around at the eyes of his friends in the room, each one of them bearing the same grim look upon their face.

Well, all accept the two Hyuuga men that were sitting, one as stoic as ever and the other trying to conceal…happiness?

"So…" the old war veteran continued.

A moment of silence.

"I take it the situation hasn't changed?"

A symphony of grumbles and growls could be heard from the multitude of clan heads and one brother of one.

The weary Hokage sighed and massaged his temples with the tips of his fingers. '_Damn. If only I had dug deeper.'_ The old man was beating himself up on the inside. He had been played like a flute. The entire village had been played.

The first two days were spent observing the negotiations convoy and looking for any signs of alternate pans or secret agendas.

Everything was going smoothly, he allowed daily visits from the supposed 'retired' shinobi that was acting as the ambassador of Kumo, and the two carried on talks of simple to annoying things. The man had played his part well, never falling out of place, though there were instances where he would slip up on his manor of talking and resort to a more _relaxed_ form of dialect.

Though the Sandaime couldn't hold that against him, even he had his moments of using various inappropriate words to describe the world and its politics. But that was just it thought. Things were going too smooth.

When the negotiations actually did start, that's when he noticed something off about the Kumo sweet talker's men. They were on edge. It wasn't out of the norm to be nerve racked during such a time if you were a simple guard, ninja or not, but the guard that the Kumo man had brought with him were nearly shaking when the end of the week had come around. He should have suspected by then, but grew too comfortable with the situation.

The day of Hinata's kidnapping, everything was out of order.

The second to last meeting he had with the Kumo ambassador had started late, a full hour late, which by his standards was unacceptable since the man had shown up at least ten minutes early every meeting before.

The second thing out of place were his guards standing around the entrance to his tower. They had done this every time before, the only difference between them that day aside from the rest was that he had gotten reports that the men could literally not sit still.

They were extremely agitated, and jumped at the smallest disturbance nearby.

Again, he had let himself get much too comfortable and chalked it off as their nerves of receiving news of the treaty either being a success or a failure soon. Sarutobi sighed again as he let his forehead fall in to the palms of his hands as they supported his head, propping his elbows up on his desk.

The ever aggravating tik-tok of the clock hanging high in his office mocked the silence in the room. The old man returned to his thoughts of that day as he remembered how _off_ the ambassador named _Kaito_ was that day.

He said the man's name with a sneer in his mind, and shook his head a bit as he relived the events of that hour…

**~Flash back~**

The silence in the room was getting increasingly more difficult for one _Kaito_ of Kumogakure, sent as an ambassador to discuss negotiations between the two recovering hidden villages.

Sarutobi was wearing his usual Hokage attair with everything that it entailed, and was looking over the slightly sweating man sitting across his broad desk with his hands folded calmly, or rather attempting to keep his slightly trembling hands calm, in his lap.

He scanned over the man's figure with a calculating eye, addressing each piece of the man's clothing. He was wearing another set of luxurious robes made of fine material. They weren't as extravagant as some of the other things he'd seen political figures dress themselves in, but they still weren't your typical dress clothes.

He wore a formal dark grey kimono with tan under robes, and had various articles of parchment tucked into the sides of his open chest that was exposed by the typical V-neck style he'd seen him wear since he had arrived in Konoha. He had the same face as the man that he had been reading throughout their meetings, but his demeanor was of someone else.

The usual hardened face of a shinobi, and arrogant laced tone of your typical politician was replaced by a face of fear that was failing at being concealed. The man usually puffed his chest out a bit in confidence as he displayed the necklace he wore tucked into the V of his under robes, this one was hunched over a bit, not confidant at all with himself…and missing that necklace he kept displayed on his chest.

Sarutobi fixed an observing gaze over the man, earning even more shakes from him.

"So, did you get a decent night of rest Kaito-san? You look rather weary." The Sandaime asked the nerve-racked man nonchalantly.

As obvious as the change in the man's character was, he could not see nor feel anything different from him aside from the undeniable veil of fear waving off of him, and the absence of that necklace he kept tucked in his shirt. Everything about his current situation cried suspicion, but nothing could be done about it without something more to go off of.

Hiruzen Sarutobi was not a stupid man, bearing the titles 'God of Shinobi' and 'The Professor' because of his long, war ravaged life and his extensive knowledge of damn near everything because of it, he knew that something was happening.

He just needed to find out what.

The thought of the Hyuuga crossed his mind, but then really the only capable ninja among the group that would be able to do anything had come into Konoha as a retiree and he was sitting and shaking in the chair in front of him.

He didn't like this at all.

Kaito licked his dry lips nervously, "W-well, some nights are long for someone like me. W-waking up and realizing that you're in another village for diplomatic reasons instead of being captured for one reason or another…I-I'm sure one as experienced as you can relate to that?" the jittery man replied, beads of sweat gathering on his brow in anxiety.

Hiruzen was about to reply when the man in front of him twitched slightly, and at the same time a small pulse of chakra emitted from him as a result.

Raising a brow, the God of Shinobi questioned the man in front of him, "Are you feeling alright Kaito?...Your chakra is agitated." The feel of the supposed _Kaito's _chakra was off, as if it was being twisted or bent. It was an odd feeling, but one he was familiar with.

Actually ALL ninja were familiar with the sort of feeling he was getting from the trembling ambassador's chakra.

His only question was why wasn't he able to see the henge that he was feeling? That was another question, how is it that he could _feel _this henge? Usually you can feel the irregular chakra flow in a henge, but never the chakra radiating in pulses like he was now.

He twitched again, sending another pulse of chakra. Hiruzen already knew his ANBU were now surrounding the room incase anything happened.

Kaito's lips were quivering as his body trembled, "I-it's just my fever, I-it makes my chakra network s-sporadic-GUH!" just as he finished his sentence, 'Kaito' convulsed violently and dropped to the floor from his chair. Pulses of chakra emitting from him in random intervals while he screamed in pain.

Hiruzen stood up and backed away a bit while his ANBU rushed in the room and surrounded their leader from whatever was happening to the Kumo ambassador.

The Sandaime watched in both shock and anger as smoke sizzled from the seizuring man, his features changing while a large odd looking seal in the shape of three glowing red tomoes appeared on his chest. By the time he stopped screaming he was already dead, and revealed to be one of the real Kaito's guards.

The whole thing had been a ruse.

"Lock down the village and round up the rest of the Kumo ninja!" nothing but authority and rage filled the Sandaime's order as he tossed off his hokage robes and revealed his battle gear. He had warn it every day since the Kumo ninja arrived for this very occasion though he had hoped it wouldn't come down to it.

"Hai Hokage-Sama!" the three high ranking ANBU members responded in unison as they went off to quickly organize their squads to execute their leaders orders as fast and efficiently as possible.

"Dragon-san!" the old war veteran addressed one of his most trusted friends and subordinates.

"Hai!" he stood at attention in front of his leader, his mask hiding all features he could be recognized with, not even his eyes could be seen through the mask thanks to the concealment seals engraved in each ANBU mask. The only thing that could be distinguished from him and other members was his gravity defying grey hair.

Securing his samurai resembling armored helmet, Hiruzen secured his bo staff across his back and gave another order, "Get might Gai and rendezvous with me at the Hyuuga compound." He didn't need to wait for confirmation, as he knew Dragon-san would follow his orders without question…just like his previous ANBU captain had done.

He shoved those thoughts away as he launched himself out the window of his office and immediately took off at a speed that would make a high jonin put forth effort to keep up, and made his way to his friend's estate.

He already knew he was likely already too late to stop whatever the real ambassador had been up to, so he was thinking of several different plans to respond to the different situations he may have to deal with.

Vaulting from one roof top and building side to another, he finally settled to a halt in front of the Hyuuga estate after covering several kilometers of village to get to his friend's home in just ten minutes.

He was breathing surprisingly steady for one as old as he, being in his late sixties. '_I still got it.'_ He thought to himself with a slightly smug smile in his head. He hated feeling and being too old to do his job.

He nodded to the guards posted at the entrance to the traditional and wealthy estate and they immediately parted while handing him a scroll.

He glanced at it before noticing there were a few guards knocked unconscious and were being woken up by a seething Hiashi Hyuuga.

He could see almost all the Hyuuga had their doujutsu activated, and seemed to be focused on finding someone…or a number of someone's.

The old war veteran sighed, "Report."

He started skimming through the hastily written scroll to find out what had happened. He glanced up to see a trembling Hiashi, ready in his grey ninja robes, a detail he had missed when he first made his way into the estate. He looked to the left of the restraining Hyuuga only to see the same thing, though with the addition of a hitai-ate on the Hiashi duplicate while his Byakugan was also flaring. Fists clenched to the point to where his knuckles were white.

He sighed again, already knowing what this meant. There was only one thing that could have possibly happened to make the divination twins so eager for battle.

This was going to be a long night.

**~Flash back end~**

It was Shikaku that broke the silence, though it wasn't before a dramatic yawn that earned him a few tics on the brows of his friends in the room, "So what do we know?" he asked the group, though really it was the beginning of his assessment of the situation as he liked to begin these with a general question.

He continued as expected after gaining the attention of his peers, "We know that there are multiple eye witnesses testifying that the group from Kumo _was_ attending the designated meetings and putting forth the effort towards the treaty."

The strategist made a move with his rook on the shogi board and turned it around so he could continue his game against himself.

After turning the board around, he went on with his analysis, "We know that they used a seal that constricts and alters the chakra network of your average ninja in such a way that the seal makes them henge into another almost physically without any differences aside from the strain and deterioration of their chakra network…something that has never been tried before nor even developed. Until yesterday at least."

The genius stroked his goatee as he contemplated his next move…while still continuing his evaluation of the current political crisis, _'Damn Naras'_ everyone else's thoughts in the room, "And we know that somehow a certain ex-snake of a disciple has something to do with what went on yesterday, since it was _his _seal on that guard's chest."

Hiashi, Hizashi, Hiruzen, Inoichi and Choza all nodded in approval with their ever busy-brained friend.

A sigh resonated from the Nara who had just checkmated himself, one without the usual tone of tiredness signifying that he actually was stressing over this situation.

"Now what we don't know is why Orochimaru has any ploy in this at all, and what his motives are. Because we all know that slippery bastard doesn't move a finger unless he gets something in return, be it information or anything else of value for him." The spiky-haired Nara began another game of shogi as his sizable Akimichi comrade and old-teammate opened a bag of chips while their third member Inoichi started playing with a kunai.

He glanced up to see the Hyuuga twins twiddling their fingers as they made little bursts of chakra with their near, if not, perfect chakra control with the tips of their fingers.

Finally he concluded that they all were doing a little something to take their minds off the political hurricane of their current problem as Hiruzen was puffing on his old wood-styled pipe.

Looking back down at his faithful shogi board and making another move against himself, the lazy Nara clan-head kept going in spite of wanting to drop the subject for a greatly wanted nap, "Aaand we also don't know if even the Raikage knows about Orochimaru's involvement in this little stunt. Because, once again, we all know that snake doesn't like being honest let alone up front with people, so my guess is that he has men inside Kumo and Konoha which aided his involvement in this incident."

The Nara frowned as he had trapped himself pretty well, though after a moment of deep thought he turned the tables on himself through the use of a bishop, "Now we have to find out what it is Orochimaru wanted, how much the Raikage knows about his involvement, find the information leaks in our village, and find a way to fix the rest of this mess…sound about right?" he asked calmly.

Hiruzen rested his eyes as he let out another puff of smoke, "Yes…though I don't think there is any fixing of the mess the Kumo ninja have created for us." The old man sighed as he put more Tabaco in his pipe, "And since Naruto-kun is involved, there can be no valid testimony on our behalf without revealing the fact that our Jinchuriki has any sort of level of control over his bijuu without risk on his life."

It was Hiashi's turn to voice his opinion, though with a slight wheeze in his voice and effort to conceal any hint of pain as he spoke, "If I may Hokage-sama?" this raised brow from Hiruzen as the look on Hiashi's face looked resolute, pained, and sad all in one.

"You may, Hiashi."

The pale-eyed man nodded in appreciation, taking a deep breath before sighing it out, his eyes wincing from the strain of his chest and lungs.

"I'd like to say that any form of remorse that you may feel in not being able to aid my clan because of Naruto-san's status as a Jinchuriki is not necessary."

The Sandaime puffed his pipe as his friend continued.

"Naruto's involvement saved my daughter…and spared me of the fate of a father not knowing of what his little girl may be suffering, he…he has opened the eyes of both myself, my brother, and of all of us who now know where his loyalty and nature truly lay." As Hiashi spoke, he looked down at his calloused hands, rubbing them together, remembering all the times he had spent with the blonde boy's parents.

"He may act in the extremes, but that only shows how far he is willing to go to protect the one's he holds dear to him…only four others have shown such a will to plunge themselves into the dark of the world for the sake of others. And it is for this reason that I say, hold any and all information of Naruto-san's involvement. He is still much too young to have any more pursuers after him. He is a rare breed Hokage-Sama, and if what you told us about his body holds true, then there is much more to be discovered of him."

The Hyuuga clan head looked into the eyes of his leader, his own eyes pupil-less, light grey, and filled to the brim with resolution, sorrow, and confliction. "The Hyuuga will take this fall as their own, as it was our own weakness that allowed this incident to happen in the first place…Naruto's involvement must remain a secret for his sake. He must be protected until he is strong enough to protect himself, and those he cares about. Both for Naruto…and his parents as well."

Both Hiruzen and Hizashi exchanged looks as did the others in the room. They all knew of Hiashi's close bonds with the small blonde's parents. It had put cracks in the man when he learned of their deaths at the hands of the Kyuubi while he was stuck searching for survivors after the Uchiha massacre…that too was a blow to the man. He had known many of the Uchiha, and called just as many honorable despite the rivalry between the two great clans.

Though their arrogance and pride lead to their downfall during their attempted a coupe…the young man that stopped it was a very rare breed of Uchiha that he would have very much liked to have kept in the village.

He would have been a very great older brother to a certain blonde-sensei's son.

"The Hyuuga will take this blow for Konoha. As each one of you would do just the same." Hiashi finished his speech, leaving his answer on full display for the rest of his friends.

Silence enveloped the room. All but the infernal clock that continued to mock them as the soundlessness was once again present among them.

"So…" Hiruzen started, seeing as how the rest of the clan heads were doing reminiscing of their own, "You have chosen who will be the clan head until one of your daughters is able to?"

At this, the Hyuuga had on a sad smile, one mixed with happiness, pride, and sorrow all rolled into one. "No…as it is, my brother would not allow me the luxury of relinquishing all my paperwork to another." Hizashi chuckled with just a hint of sadness in response.

Hiruzen raised a brow, "I take it that's the reason for your erm…current injuries?" the old man asked.

Hiashi laughed, though with a painful wheeze mixed in with it, "Yes, it would seem my brother finally stopped pulling his juuken strikes and picked this morning to conveniently do so." He spread apart the portion of the robes around his chest to show the many tenketsu points that had been struck.

The Sandaime then turned his gaze towards Hizashi while the others remained quiet, "So you would willingly leave your son in this world, by taking your brother's place? May I ask why?"

Hizashi had a sad smile as he nodded and gave his answer after rubbing his hands together just as his older brother did, "Neji is my whole world…just as my nieces Hinata and Hanabi are, I consider them my daughters." A gleam of wetness began to make his pale eyes shine, "It's such a tragedy that they had to lose their mother so soon…it seems as if that is a curse myself and my brother share."

Hiruzen glanced to the older twin, finding the same look in his eyes. Mourn, for the loss of his wife that had died from complications of giving birth to his daughter Hanabi only a week after his older daughter Hinata had turned four.

Hizashi continued, "As you know, the branch family serves the main, both out of tradition and out of obligation due to our cursed seal." _Hiashi_ winced at this and clenched his fists at the reminder of that accursed seal…how he hated it so.

With another sad smile, the branch member of the brothers removed his hitai-ate and revealed his cage. A spiral in the middle with two swaying lines going off to either side of it, similar to that of the ANBU tattoo/seal, though this seal had a green color to it.

"The caged-bird seal is what binds the branch family to the main. My son, has taken his branding as a sign of fate condemning him. Sadly, this reminded me of myself when I was young. The only Hyuuga I respected, let alone loved, were my parents and my brother Hiashi. It wasn't until later that I fell in love with my wife, and my brother with his, and were both blessed with children to love that I forgave my clan for the practice…Sadly, my wife fell ill, and later my brother's gave her life for that of her daughters…how fate has it out for us it would seem."

Hizashi placed his hitai-ate on his lap with the leaf symbol facing up so he could see his reflection in it. A perfect image of his older brother in every way shape and form, aside from the seal that is.

He brushed the symbol of the leaf engraved into the forehead protector with his thumb as he continued to speak, "That was my mentality for the longest time…but it was the people of whom my brother spoke of earlier, who changed me." He spared a glance towards the photo of Minato that was set on the wall to his right.

"Minato, and Kushina." Upon speaking the kunoichi's name, he dug into his robes and brought out a picture he had taken of them with his brother after they had all made chunin.

Minato was in the center and had his arm around Kushina's shoulder, who was his girlfriend at the time, and his best friend Hiashi on his right, with an annoyed but pleased smile. Minato was sporting the ear to ear grin that he was famous for, Kushina mimicking it while she had her head resting on his shoulder and a beautiful blush on her face.

Her fiery-red hair contrasting her pale skin and purple eyes, while Minato's blonde spikey hair made his tanned skin pop out more while his ocean blue eyes were hidden by his eyelids as they squinted from his smile.

Two people who gave up the person they love with all their hearts, and the child that was their very reason for being, both for their village…in a single night.

"They gave up each other, and their given right to raise their son and watch him grow, for their village…my brother was devastated upon learning of their death. As was I." a tear fell and hit the leaf symbol on his head band. The sound of it gaining the attention of everyone in the room.

"I never understood why they had done it so easily, I couldn't. Then…there was the other person whom my brother mentioned. And rightfully so." Another photo was brought out, this time, a sensei with his wife and his student.

Minato looked a little older, though in actuality five years had gone by he just always had a youthful look about him. He was draped in his Hokage robe as he sat with Kushina who had a large belly…and a jet-black haired boy with tear troughs pronouncing his strong and yet calm face who was currently having his hair ruffled by his sensei's strong hand. A small, subtle and yet obvious gesture filled with love.

"Itachi Uchiha."

Upon hearing the name of the 'traitor' of Konoha's highest ranks, Hiashi and Hiruzen both tensed while the others looked down.

"He gave up his clan, and his little brother for this village. His home." He smiled a bit at the memory of the socially awkward boy vowing to train his sensei's son so that he could be an ANBU captain like him so that he could watch his old man's back.

"He gave himself up, all so that this village could continue on. These three people of legend, gave their very souls for this village…they all _chose_ to do it, regardless of what they would lose. The needs of the many, and those who couldn't protect themselves or stop others from committing wrongs…over the needs of the few who couldn't see pass their own fear and greed." he placed both pictures into his right hand.

With his left, he reached in his robe to fetch the last photo he carried on him no matter where he went. He held it for a long moment before setting it down on the desk.

It was a picture of Hinata holding her baby sister in her arms while she sat cross-legged in the main family's dojo. Neji was standing sideways behind his two younger cousins, an annoyed scowl adorned his face along with a small smile.

Hiruzen looked up to see Hizashi smiling, tears slowly making their way down his face, "I was always one to stay to the sides. Watching over my brother as the elders groomed him, but, I bear him nor them any ill feelings. It was out of my hands…but this-" he paused while gesturing the photo of his very being in the form of the three children that he set on the Hokage's desk, "This is in my reach."

Everyone in the room watched as he took a deep breath, and let it go like a slow wind blowing.

"I will not let my brother leave this world for his daughters to suffer his loss while they're so young…my Neji will understand in time, because he is like me. I have no doubt that my brother would have no problem in handling this himself, but it is as I told him when we had our last match…this is something I feel I must do. I will make my own fate here."

Upon finishing, he wiped what was left of his tears, having shed them all in advanced for what he was preparing to do to his son in leaving him. Every man in the room was a father. Every man in the room had a family. And every man in that room, knew and feared having to let any of their loved ones go before they checked out.

"I leave by the week's end." The pale-eyed Hyuuga spoke with a voice of a man, whose purpose had been fulfilled to his liking, and was resolute to accept _his _change in fate.

The Hokage nodded with a heavy weight in his head.

Hizashi rose to his feet and bowed to both his leader, and his older brother. He said his goodbyes to the rest of the group of old friends, grasping shoulders and exchanging nods as he left the office with his brother still siting motionless in his chair, and with his head peering down with his shoulders slumped in defeat.

Hizashi looked back to his brother, and smiled a bit. _'Make your own fate, brother.'_ Nodding to himself, he went off to spend as much time as he could with his son.

Back in the room, Hiashi was still as stone. Even the movement from his breathing could barely be seen.

He stood up slowly, and bowed even slower. An action not missed by those in the room. The clan heads consisting of Shikaku, Inoichi, and Choza all nodding to the man as he did so in return and took his leave.

Soon after, they followed suit seeing as how they were no longer needed and decided to leave their leader in peace. Hiruzen was leaning back in the full embrace of his chair, puffing on his pipe as he rested his eyes.

It was true, what the two identical men had said.

There have been very few people, who have done what Hizashi was going to do very soon. Sarutobi himself only knew of the three others that Hiashi and his brother had mentioned. Minato, Kushina…and Itachi.

The Sandaime's thoughts slowed as he repeated the Uchiha's name, thinking back to the mission he had given the loyal young man, and deemed it one of his life's biggest regrets, and hardest decisions as a Kage.

'_This village doesn't deserve shinobi such as you all…I pray that you keep your promise to Minato…Itachi.' _And with that, the old war veteran shut off the lights in his office, and made his way home.

* * *

It was nearing the end of the week, and Naruto was currently sitting cross-legged on a large lily pad in the center of the very large pond/borderline lake on the outskirts of training ground twenty-three. He was slowly rotating clockwise while two more pads that were half the size of the one he was currently sitting on, were spread apart evenly and on both sides of him, each rotating counter clockwise at the same time.

It was an advanced chakra control exercise that Kurama had taught to him when he mastered water walking in the same day as he did tree walking. She concluded that his body was naturally built for chakra flow, and had no trouble at all manipulating his chakra through physical actions.

So what she devised as a supplement for his practice at chakra control was the exercise she was having him do in the secluded pond at the edge of the clearing that they had taken to be his personal training ground. Nobody ever really ventured over here, it was too close to the forest of death.

It took a while to get used to the modified exercise, but eventually Naruto got the hang of it. Sitting on a huge leaf in the middle of a huge pond was actually a lot harder than just learning how to walk on water, putting too much chakra would make the leaf explode, and putting too little would just make him sink into the water. The many bits of leaves fallen in the line of duty, plus Naruto's still somewhat dripping clothes showed that he couldn't get everything right on the first try.

After he got enough control to allow him to stay sitting on the leaf pad without falling through or destroying it, he had made shadow clones just like Kurama had also taught him to do so that he could learn how to make himself rotate while maintaining the constant flow of chakra without overstepping the balance of how much was needed. Just another exercise to boost his concentration and chakra control.

The shadow clone jutsu was simple enough to learn, he just had to get the hang of how much chakra to supply a clone, and how to make more. After about an hour of trial the young Uzumaki had the technique down pat.

Kurama had informed him that that particular bunshin technique was hard to achieve by most because of the high chakra requirement. But, from Naruto's _awakening_ as Kurama liked to call it, and the addition of his body going under the stress of using her chakra a lot from the previous events, the strain on his chakra coils had made them stronger and he now had the same amount of chakra as the Hokage did pound for pound since his chakra was particularly potent.

What had the legendary bijuu baffled at first was the ease of which the small blonde was able to control his chakra, despite his massive amount.

As a general way of things, usually the more chakra you had, the harder it was to control since you had to mold its entirety to perform jutsu. Kage's had the ability to retain their great control while having massive reserves because of their lifetime of strengthening and fine tuning their own coils through their years of being shinobi.

With Naruto however, the fabled kitsune was shocked at how much her container's evolution had changed him. He was literally a new breed of shinobi from what she could tell.

Instead of molding all of his chakra through the use of his chakra network, because of his secondary and incredibly complex chakra network, Naruto was actually able to channel his chakra _through_ his first network, and _mold_ it with his second. A feat not even a Hyuuga could achieve mostly because no other human in history _had _two separate chakra networks as far as the Bijuu knew. Though select few had come close to such a high level of chakra manipulation.

From what Kurama could see while scanning over her host's body, Naruto's chakra networks were so intertwined with each other and had such complexity in how it was connected with his individual cells that it was nearly one big complicated and reinforced chakra network.

But this simply wasn't the case. She watched as her host manipulated his chakra while doing the exercise and saw that while the two networks did operate independently, they worked in an amazing rhythm. The only thing she could compare it too would be the human nervous system, each nerve sending a pulse to the next and making all the senses as well as movement and awareness possible.

This was how Naruto's chakra networks operated. One would syphon out chakra from his reserves while the other molded it as it came out. Like a sprinkler would shoot out water after drawing the necessary water from the hose attached to it, and the hose drawing the water from the main line that it was attached to.

Both operated separately, yet simultaneously in sequence as if it were a heartbeat. Though they worked together so seamlessly there was almost, if not, any delay in one's actions in response to the other.

'_**Amazing…simply amazing.'**_ Out of the thousands of years that the mythical fox had lived, she had never seen anything like what she was witnessing her container do before her very eyes while simply _training _his chakra. She had never bothered to examine his network while he was using it before because when he was, he was usually in a fight for his life or someone else's so she had little time to study up on her kit's anatomy.

She knew something was going on with his chakra network now that she actually had the peace and quiet to feel its irregularity, such a thing wasn't possible a few days before when she had him do the tree and water walking exercises. The intensity of which his chakra network worked then was miniscule to what he was doing now.

It seemed that physical actions with chakra were nearly a reflex that only needed to be practiced a bit. When she gave him this exercise that actually required him to _mold _his chakra consciously, the activity in his chakra network sky rocketed and allowed her to see exactly what was going on in her partner's body.

"**How do you feel Naruto?" **she asked her kit, though she hadn't called him that since the talk they had the day before, she felt using his name was much more appropriate now…and right.

Said blonde was in a readied pose with his eyes closed and senses alert. His legs were crossed, and his hands calmly balled into fists while they rested on his knees. His ninjato was strapped across his back with the hilt hovering a little behind his right shoulder with the tip of the scabbard submerged in the water, his body was still too small to fit the blade properly. He hadn't had much practice with it yet, but Naruto could feel how comfortable he was with a sword, and planned to see what he could do later on with it.

He was dressed in a solid black tight fitting shirt with sleeves that came down to his elbows and a mid-high collar that went up to just beneath his jawline. With it, he wore black ANBU styled pants with dark orange hemlines coupled with ankle-high black sandals.

Naruto had furrowed his eyebrows a bit as he began to go deep in thought, a habit he had while training. He analyzed everything that he had covered so far and thought of different paths he could take, faults or weaknesses in what he was doing and what improvements he could make no matter how small as he figured enough small things will eventually lead up to big things if ignored or corrected.

He breathed deep as he began to explain to his guardian of what he was feeling, "Well, its different now that I'm actually consciously using my chakra and making it do what I want…its…different, but not hard. I just have to let it flow and don't force it. Let it flow and influence it instead of trying to force it to do something." He found that when he forced his chakra to do something instead of doing what he felt was natural for it to do, his chakra would react and either overload what he was doing, or not work for him at all.

Kurama clapped, sending thunderous waves of sound in his mind, **"Well done Naruto, very well done…you have just discovered the secret to manipulating chakra. A feat most ninja take several years to understand when left alone. You have done it, in two days." **She replied back with her usual godly voice in the stead of her celestial, and majestic counterpart.

The boy could also swear he could feel her giant eye smile if the tone in her booming voice wasn't a giveaway. Naruto took on a confused look and replied, "What do you mean Kurama? I thought ninja were taught to master their chakra?"

His furry tenant chuckled, **"That's exactly it Naruto, ninja attempt to **_**master **_**their chakra. Meaning they mold what they think they need to use, and attempt to cram it into their jutsu of choice, shaving off what they don't really need over time as they learn how to control it more and how to execute a particular jutsu."** Her container's puzzled look only deepened as he couldn't fathom why somebody would just mold chakra like a mindless brute and shave off what wasn't necessary as they move on instead of just letting it do what it naturally does.

The blonde boy nodded, "How come people try to force everything when they can achieve what they want by actually training?" he couldn't understand it, forcing jutsu wasn't training, it was dangerous. Even he knew that.

Kurama just chuckled again in her deep bellowing voice, **"Your guess is as good as mine."**

The two nodded and Naruto continued his exercise. He had still had over half of his reserves left after practicing the kage bunshin technique and constant balancing on the water's top. Had it been anyone else, they likely would have passed out from chakra exhaustion long ago, but Naruto wasn't like anyone else.

He was the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Yoko, and had undergone changes no one had ever seen before, let alone heard stories of. Needless to say, he felt fine. A little tired sure, but other than that he felt completely fine.

After another hour of meditating and practicing his chakra control, Kurama gave him the ok to head back into the village and shower up. It was a little passed noon, and he had been training for hours since he had the habit of waking at the crack of dawn the latest, he usually woke up around a half hour before.

So, the young blonde headed in to wash up and go see what Ino and Hinata were up to, he hadn't seen much of either because of everything that had been happening lately. It was funny, he wasn't even a shinobi yet or even in in the academy and he already felt like he was waiting in between missions.

After showering and eating a healthy lunch consisting of a salad with slices of chicken and beef, Naruto left his apartment sporting his usual attair of a black shirt and dark orange shorts with black sandals. The only difference being the cobalt Uzumaki swirl symbol on his back in the stead of the usual crimson.

He didn't worry about his apartment being raided anymore, after the incident with the council members, he stopped trying to hide his hatred for the villagers and passively exerted an aura of _'stay away from me or I'll hurt you'_, the villagers picked up on it immediately and shied away from him and his apartment ever since. The villagers could literally feel Naruto's hatred for them, and an alarm went off in their heads whenever they ventured too close to him, which really freaked everyone out when they tried to think about it.

Walking through the streets of Konoha, Naruto could feel the glares and hear the whispers of the village 'demon' all around him as the villagers went on with their regular business of hating them. He could care less, he hated them too. The only difference now was that if any of them tried anything, he would protect himself without hesitation.

He arrived at Ino's twenty minutes later only to find that she and her family weren't home. He figured they were off having lunch together or something, it's what he had seen other family's do occasionally and figured Ino's family was no different.

Shrugging to himself, he made his way to Hinata's house. Well, estate, since it was large enough to hold the two-hundred members of their clan.

It took him a little while to get there since it was in its own section of the village, at the far edge of the northwest part of the village.

After about a half an hour of walking from Ino's, he arrived at the home of the prestige clan of the Hyuuga. The high walls towering over him and the luxurious looking garden greeting his sight about twenty feet in or so.

He didn't really pay attention to the whole clan status thing, or to the extravagants, there were only four Hyuuga he respected, and only one that he truly cared for…well ok fine two, but Ko wasn't on his 'defend at all costs' list yet. As of now there were only four on that list: Kurama, Hinata, Ino, and his Jiji.

In that order actually.

Just as he thought that his furry tenant purred in his mind, **'Awww is Naruto protective of me? How sweet.' **In truth she was actually bashful, and would have blushed if it were possible on her gigantic fox face as she wasn't used to being someone worth protecting to anyone but herself.

Naruto simply shrugged and put on a small loving smile, _'Of course I am Kurama, without you I was broken. Then you came along and pieced me back together, as far as anyone else is concerned, you're the reason for me even being here. Naturally I have to defend myself otherwise you die with me, but if you were outside the seal id give my life for you in a heartbeat so that you could live another day.' _He approached a gate guard, and shrugged a bit, _'You're my precious person, you have a special place in my heart.'_

The guard scowled a bit at first, but relaxed as he saw who was approaching the compound. He wasn't happy to see the boy, but he did respect him for his heroics, all of the Hyuuga had heard of how their clan heiress was saved. Even if most of them didn't think she would make much of a clan head, her calm and caring nature was already alienated from their clan's usual strong, and confident demeanor. His partner didn't have the same attitude, but he was ignored while the two started talking.

Meanwhile, the great Kyuubi was speechless.

In a nutshell, Naruto had basically told her he loved her as family, and would give his life for her. She had NEVER, ever had anyone tell her that before. She was used to being feared, loathed, and even worshiped in some instances. Never had she ever felt _loved _before…not since the beginning years of which she came to be.

It was so odd, how a boy his age could just nonchalantly tell her that he loved her to her face. Well, not to her face since they were talking in his mind but really that was the same thing, mostly.

Either way, she felt honored that he would trust her and give to her that kind of affection and care. She felt happy that she wasn't just a source of knowledge and power to the boy, but family…someone he loves.

She smiled at that thought, for reasons she didn't know but at the moment she really didn't care why. The great kitsune looked back at everything that had happened so far between herself and her kit, and found that every move that both parties had made in growing closer, had all been from their own free will. Both felt compelled to do the things they had.

She comforted him in his room by wrapping her chakra cloak around him to keep him warm. He had spoken to her like a regular person, an act she hadn't received for many, many years.

She had saved his life from the assassin, and in turn transformed his body into something the world had never seen before. He had given her a world to spend her time in.

She paused at that.

He had given her a world…her world…their world. Their own personal world where no one would bother them, only herself and her kit could roam around in their dreamlike mindscape and train, talk, play…spend time together.

He had literally given her, her own world out of consideration for her situation.

She had cared for him when he was lost in his rage when he rescued his friend, and furthered her training of him…he had shared a piece of his past with her. Something only he, and she now shared.

The more she looked at it, the more she realized that slowly and yet as fast as they could blink, they were opening their hearts to one another, letting all of their defenses be washed over for the warmth that they gave each other.

She was happy. Incredibly happy…and yet she couldn't help but feel a sharp pain in her heart. And yes, she did have a heart, chakra being or not, she had a heart. And a big one at that. She couldn't help but think of how strange of a family they were, since Naruto insisted on calling her family. A Bijuu and a mortal.

The kitsune was brought out of her thoughts when she noticed that her kit wasn't with his white-eyed friends, but on a swing set in a park by himself.

Looking through his eyes, Kurama could see that Naruto was fiddling with his ninjato as he leaned his head against the chain of the swing he was sitting sideways on.

Speaking in a soft tone which she was beginning to use with the boy more frequently, the great fox started to catch up with her container, _**"Where is White-eyes and her guardian kit?" **_She had been so focused elsewhere that she had missed the half hour that had passed by.

Naruto was always moving at a fast but easily sustained pace thanks to his inhuman endurance and stamina, so she wasn't surprised that he had wound up in a different section of the village all together in the time she had been engrossed in her thoughts. Though she was kicking herself for not paying attention to what her partner was doing, what if something happened to him? Things changed for him in the blink of an eye, she needed to be more careful.

She scoffed as she caught herself worrying over him like a mother. _**'I'm hopeless…' **_she snickered quietly, and perked her ears as the blonde responded.

'_Well, I guess something is happening with the Hyuuga, Hinata couldn't come out and play because her and her immediate family were in the garden spending time with each other…usually she can come and go as she pleases. I wonder what's going on?' _He was speaking to her in his mind now that he was at a public park that was right next to a frequented shopping area. Now that he thought about it he had been there a couple time before, though the last time he was there he was forced to leave because a mob of people was starting to form because the _demon_ was 'stalking their children'.

Container and Bijuu both scoffed at the thought and grumbled on about how they wouldn't be saying that once he was a ninja and saving their asses from enemy villages.

Kurama sat down on a cliff that was about a hundred meters or so away from the lake and overlooked it. It was a miniature mountain in size, but made a very nice view for one nine-tailed fox to overlook her favorite spot in their mindscape. The masterpiece, and portrait like lake and clearing that Naruto had specifically made for her.

She was a little weary of changing anything in the mindscape, but Naruto had assured her while he was training his chakra that she could make any changes she wanted to their mindscape. He said it was both of their world, not just his.

She smiled at the memory of that.

Four of her tails were hanging off the right edge of the cliff lazily while three swished and swayed carelessly off the left edge, the last two were curled into a half swirls behind her. She was sitting up comfortably while she looked over their world. It never did cease to amaze her.

She was more than used to being caged, chained, and pinned inside of a accursed seal for years on end…and now she was in a dreamlike world that both her container and herself had created together.

"_**I can't say either Naruto, perhaps there's a celebration of some type."**_ She knew a lot about how mortals operated because well, she had lived for a couple thousand years. You pick up on a few things when you live that long.

Naruto nodded before a puzzled look crept over his face, _'Hey Kurama, what's immediate family? I thought all family is important to people?' _Naruto asked with curiosity in his voice.

Kurama nearly sighed, her tails flicking agitatedly in response to the small twinge of pain she oddly got in her chest from the question.

Never having a family of his own, Naruto thought it was natural to call everyone close or related to someone family, not knowing that there were different factions and types of family. _**'Bless you're heart kit…you really are a rare breed of mortal. I don't think that even your mother's heart could match up to yours.'**_

Thinking of how she should explain to the orphaned boy of the inner-workings of family, she took a deep breath after a moment and responded, **'Well, all family is important Naruto. What the Hyuuga guard meant by immediate family was family members that are closer to you in blood and relation. A husband, a wife, brother and sister. Perhaps an uncle or aunt if they are regularly involved in an individual family's life. Sometimes family's want to have a day where it's just them spending time together, aside from everyone else.'**

Naruto blinked in surprise at that, why would a family want to seclude themselves from the rest of them and spend time together separately. _'Why would they want to do that?'_

'**It's just something family's do, they like having their own time together away from everyone else sometimes.' **Kurama herself didn't understand the concept too well, but figured it was just in human nature to have their separate clans within family.

She felt the twinge return as her kit replied in a sad, and far away tone that made her tails stop swishing, _'If I had family…I'd never want to spend time with just certain people…I'd want everybody to be happy together. As one.' _He picked up his ninjato that he had leaning on his leg and unsheathed it so he could begin to get familiar with it.

Kurama's tails couldn't stop flicking as the twinge of pain in her chest turned into a sharp one. How the small boy could affect her this much with a single sentence was unknown to her at the moment, as all she could focus on was what he had just said to her.

He had no family. Good friends that gave him warmth sure, but no one above that. He had no one he could call _his_ family…except for her.

Her tails flicked again greatly as the pain pulsated in her chest. _**'I must tell him of his mother…he cannot go on longer without knowing of his parents. Forgive me for taking this long…Kushina.'**_

She kept silent as her kit began to look over his sword as she had instructed him to do earlier in the morning. The pain in her chest fading, but slowly.

He kept examining his blade, getting more familiar with it. He noticed that while he could use it halfway decent, he never really took the time to get to know his own blade. He had learned from his tenant that the discipline of the sword wasn't just about being good at blocking, countering and striking. A true swordsman immersed himself in the art. Treating his blade like it was an extension of his own body. That meant knowing every inch of one's sword, every flaw, every crease and dimension.

Though he had really started paying attention to his sword after the incident with a certain Uchiha in his future classroom at the ninja academy. The way the raven-haired boy looked at his blade told him he knew what kind it was. Maybe not who it belonged to, but he knew where it came from.

Naruto could tell that whoever owned this sword was a true swordsman. He could tell by the way the light gleamed off the blade, and the way the scabbard was solid and fit perfectly on the sword. The way the pitch black grip was well crafted and the actual blade of the sword was flawless and finely sharpened to perfection. Only a few scratches and the tiniest of chips could be seen, indicating its use but otherwise high quality in both craftsmanship and care.

A fine blade…But whose was it?

He had found it in the hidden war shelter, it popped out from the rest since it was set on a stand on-top of a table off to the side of the room, away from the rest of the weapons that were in there.

He had found a map of Konoha with a strange looking kunai with three prongs and near unnoticeable kanji on its hilt and along the sides of its blades. He remembered Kurama started acting weird when he saw it, but brushed it aside after she told him she would explain it in time.

When he had asked why, she told him that he wasn't ready to learn of what that Kunai was or who it represented. He fought a little bit, but agreed in the end as the Kunai reminded him of the one that Kaito had throat at him…the one that Orochimaru had used on him.

He stopped thinking about that immediately and directed his attention to the ninjato. He got to the hilt and stopped to examine the designs. The sky shifted colors and the shadows moved as the day went on while Naruto got to know his sword. The park was empty aside from him, good thing too. He always liked peace and quiet when he was doing anything related to training.

He caressed the blade of the sword to find very few faint lines and chips, they were almost invisible to his touch and sight as he caught the light of the late after-noon sun on the side of his sword.

He moved down to the hilt to examine the foundation of his sword, seeing as how the hilt took the brunt of the shock from strikes.

The silver guard on the base of the blade where it met up with the hilt was small compared to those he had seen on other swords, it was nearly non-existent being only half an inch in size at best. It was angled in a way to where it was bent upwards forming a V-shape when looking at the sword from the side. The parts that were in line with the spine and blade with the sword were made in a way to where there were points formed, probably made that way to assist during times where the user was in a sword lock.

The small and sleek design of it suggested that whoever used this sword preferred efficiency and stealth since the guard was hardly noticeable, aside from the points one would think that the blade just ran right into the black ivory hilt with the silver bottom.

The hilt had a raven engraved in it, the beak opening near the guard of the blade that made it look like the pointed parts on it were an extension of the top and bottom of the raven's beak. On the bottom, and silver part of the hilt, there was the symbol of Konoha engraved on both sides, on the top was a similar swirl like symbol on both sides as well. He noticed seals that had the kanji for "Strength" and "Rust" at the base of the blade as well that were engraved into it. Probably why the sword was in such good shape.

Naruto brushed his thumb over the very familiar symbol, "Anbu…this is an Anbu sword." He knew that symbol like he did the swirl on most of Konoha's attire due to all the times he had been around them.

The boy slid the blade back into its sheath with the distinctive smooth screech of metal rubbing against wood. There were seals on the sheath that prevented the wood from chipping and being sliced into, and one that kept the fine sanding in place so the sword snaked right in. Everything about it screamed mystery at the young blonde.

'**It may have been a high ranking ninja's sword. Or perhaps a gift to one who never received it. Hard to say or what to make of it. It's a fine blade.'** His tenant spoke up after being oddly quiet for a little while.

Kurama honestly had no idea whose it was. To her it was just a good quality blade compared to ones she had seen in the past. But that was neither here nor there.

The duo were broken from their inward conversation by the sound of footsteps growing closer than the rest that were just passing by. Naruto couldn't recognize the scent at first, but it was familiar, he looked up to see Hiashi Hyuuga strolling towards him in his usual formal robes with another Hyuuga a little ways behind him. He looked to be a chunin if the vest was any giveaway, he was dressed in casual ninja attire.

Naruto was a little surprised at this visit but figured it was only natural that Hiashi would want to say hello if he saw him around, he did save his daughter after all.

"Hey there Hiashi-san, how is your day going?" Naruto got up from the swing and bowed, Hiashi smiled a bit as the boy straightened himself and strapped his sword to his back.

"Hello Uzumaki-san, it goes quite well." He bowed a bit in return, the tone of his voice relaxed and easy going. Something that Naruto found odd but shook it off.

"I went to see Hinata-chan a few hours ago but the guards told me that your family was having an outing…Is everything ok?" the spikey blonde asked with concern noticeable in his voice.

The pale-eyed man smiled a bit again at the boy's concern for Hinata, "Oh yes Naruto, I assure you everything is fine. With all the recent events, my brother and I decided to spend time as a family together to help ease everyone after the incident with Kumo."

Naruto smiled a bit as he looked into the Hyuuga's eyes and saw nothing but the truth. Well, as much of the truth that he could see, his eyes looked really blank because of their grey, almost white pupil-less color. "Well that's good then." He shuffled a bit nervously as he stared into the completely emotionless void that were the eyes of Hiashi, "Do you think we'll be able to play again soon?"

Hiashi smiled, his eyes reflecting the emotion but still retaining the plain blankness in them, "I'm sure you two will be able to play soon enough. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if you two began training together. I heard from Ko-san that you are already training for the academy, very well disciplined of you Naruto-san. I wouldn't put it passed Ko to invite you to train alongside young Hinata-sama." The tall statured man walked the couple foot distance slowly, went on one knee so he was eye level with Naruto. Placing a slow moving hand on his shoulder while looking him in the eye with his blank stare.

"Can you do me a favor, and watch over little Hinata while I'm not around?" the sudden sincere tone caught the blonde by surprise as his eyes widened a bit, he could only nod in response.

The pale-eyed man smiled and had a thoughtful look on face while he finally blinked after not doing so the whole time they had started talking. After a moment, he spoke again, "Say Uzumaki-san, do you know Neji? He's Hinata's older cousin." After getting a nod for no in return, the usual stoic man nodded with a sincere smile plastered on his face. His eyes still as blank as when he first got there.

"You should get to know him…he could use a good friend like you. He may be rough around the edges at first, but he's a good boy once you get to know him." The man gave Naruto's shoulder a slight squeeze of encouragement as he spoke.

Naruto blinked and nodded, "I'll see what I can do Hiashi-san." He still couldn't recognize the scent of the man in front of him who looked exactly like Hiashi, but couldn't be as he stilled smelled differently. The difference was small, but noticeable to Naruto's heightened sense of smell.

He couldn't put his finger on it, he just knew something was off with Hiashi. He talked like Hiashi, though his voice was a lot calmer and relaxed. He walked like Hiashi, though he was moving slower than normal. He just…didn't _smell_ like Hiashi.

Naruto stared into the Hyuuga's blank look as he asked him a question, "Is Neji-san a precious person to you? Immediate family?" he didn't know why he asked him that, he just let the words flow from his mouth.

The pale-eyed man's smile deepened into that of a loving smile, "Yes Uzumaki-san, Neji is a precious person to me. And yes, heheh, he is immediate family." The Hyuuga chuckled a bit at the blonde's use of words.

Naruto continued to stare into his blank eyes, but looked down a bit, "Then why would you want Neji-san to meet…someone like me? Most of the village hates me. I'm not family to you guys, I'm just an orphan." Naruto had been waiting for a chance to see how the Hyuuga really did view him, regardless of saving his daughter's life.

Though he did sincerely hope that his best friend's family would approve of him.

"Why would your family deal with that when I'm not related to you?" the boy couldn't really find a reason why they would be willing to associate with the village pariah when he wasn't family to them. He knew why he was hated, and he knew that the adults knew too, so why then, would Hiashi _want _him to associate with his precious people.

Naruto looked up to see that Hiashi's eyes never moved from where they were, he just smiled sincerely once more, giving his shoulder another squeeze, "Because Naruto, it doesn't matter if people hate a family member, as long as the rest of the family knows that person is good, we could care less what others think of you."

Naruto's eyes widened at what Hiashi had said, "B-but what do you mean? I'm not a part of your family." He didn't understand what Hiashi was saying.

The Hyuuga raised a brow, the blank look still in his eyes as they now seemed to be looking at his forehead then in his eyes, "Oh? Was it not you who risked your life to save little Hinata in a moment's notice? As far as friends are concerned, only family would be so quick to give their lives for another so that one may live another day."

Naruto was speechless. That was exactly what he had told Kurama. _His _family. His family…but they weren't related? Wasn't family supposed to be related somehow? But then what would he call Kurama? She was much too precious to be just a friend. She was family.

The Hyuuga chuckled, breaking the blonde from his inner debate, "Ties by blood isn't what counts when it comes to family. Family, is much _more_ then blood Uzumaki-san." The man began thinking back to how _his _family had treated him and his peers behind the walls of the Hyuuga compound. How he had been shunned and despised by the elders for his ability over his older brother, despite him being in the main branch and the supposed stronger branch of the Hyuuga.

Naruto was baffled. If being related to someone didn't make you family, then what did? "W-what matters in a family then Hiashi-san?"

The pale-eyed man gave another reassuring squeeze to Naruto's shoulder as he smiled once more, "Love, Uzumaki-san…Love is what matters in a family. You could be a brother, a sister, a mother and even a father to someone. But without love, there can be no true family." With a pat on Naruto's left shoulder, the man stood up and tucked his arms in the sleeves of his robe, in a relaxed stance instead of the strict and proper one that Naruto knew Hiashi carried himself with.

The man continued as he looked past Naruto, who in turn looked back to see who he was looking at, only to find nobody there. He had a confused look when the pale-eyed man continued talking, a sincere look on his face as he continued to talk while looking to the right of where Naruto was standing.

"The feeling of the need to care for someone. To make sure they're ok. To make sure they have everything they need. To cheer them up when they're sad. The need to make that person happy and smile. The feeling that you must protect them, no matter the cost. These are the chains that bind. They are what make up the feeling of love…Love, Uzumaki-san. Love is what makes somebody family. For family, is much more than blood."

As Naruto was stuck standing in place, processing what Hiashi had said, the escort that was with the Hyuuga called him over.

"I'm afraid its time sir."

The tone of which he said it stood out to the blonde like a sore thumb.

It was full of sorrow. Regret…and respect.

Naruto looked over to see Hiashi nod while still looking past him, and stood up.

"Well Uzumaki-san, it has been very pleasurable speaking with you. And I wish to do it again sometime should Kami permit it…Take care of yourself, and remember what real family is. Goodbye." He bowed, looking completely past Naruto, and smiled sincerely with the same completely blank look in his eyes as they awkwardly blinked again before turning slowly and attempting to walk towards his chunin escort before he met him halfway.

Kurama's eyes widened as she decided to tap into Naruto's senses as he sniffed again. **'Naruto!'**she exclaimed, realizing why the Hyuuga's scent was off.

Naruto's mouth parted as he tried to call after the man who he had just realized wasn't the older brother. _'Hiashi never smiles in front of other Hyuuga except his brother. He never bows in front of any other Hyuuga _except_ for his brother!' _He took off after a smiling tall statured Hyuuga with long and straight black hair reaching his back. His pale-eyes looking awkwardly to the distance above the blonde as he sprinted towards him, a smile in place as his chunin guard placed a hand on his shoulder, and made a one-handed ram hand-sign.

Naruto's heart was racing as he started connecting all the dots, how he had been fooled so easily, "W-wait!" but, before he could reach his target, the two Hyuuga were gone in a swirl of leaves and a small gust of wind.

Taking deep calming breaths, Naruto couldn't wipe the shocked look off of his face. _'Only Hizashi calls me Uzumaki-san.'_ Naruto didn't know how he hadn't pieced it together sooner. He had a bad feeling in his stomach the entire time, it was the same as when he thought something was screaming at him that something was going to happen before he found out about Hinata's kidnapping. Instead he ignored it.

That same feeling was clawing at him the entire time he and the identical _twin _were talking.

'_The chakra that you said you sensed on his forehead, where there was a seal, it was gone. They look so much alike I couldn't tell them apart aside from their smell.'_ Naruto hadn't met Hizashi personally, but he was there in the hospital room when he woke up after having saved Hinata. As he exited he noticed the hitai-ate he wore on his forehead, Kurama had told him she sensed chakra from a seal on it, the same thing she could feel from Ko.

The blonde paced back and forth, unsure of what to make of the situation before slowing down to a halt. _'And did you see the way he was acting, and how his eyes seemed to just be…looking. It was like he couldn't even see…me.' _a lightbulb went off in his head at that thought. _'Something's happened…something is going to happen Kurama.' _He immediately took off for the Hokage building, knowing there was only one person to talk to when it came to this sort of thing.

He just prayed he could make it there in time.

**~Meanwhile~**

Sarutobi Hiruzen was leaned forward, with his chin hovering above his interlocked hands with his elbows propped up on his newly replaced desk. A grim look on his aged face.

"…You are certain you want to do this Hizashi?" Sarutobi was a Kage who NEVER sacrificed his ninja willingly, even if the situation called for more and his ninja were willing to do it. He had survived too many battles and fought in one too many wars for him to be able to just pick lives to be ended when a shit storm arrived. He'd try to negotiate his way out of it.

A moment passed by, and with a confirmative nod, one Hizashi Hyuuga stood in front of his desk. He was in a relaxed pose, his arms in the sleeves of his robes and a resolute look on his face…though without the addition of a caged bird seal on his forehead, the blank look still in his eyes.

He took in a deep breath and huffed it out with a sad smile, "I have already had my brother remove my caged-bird seal. It would be too late for me to turn back now if I wasn't certain." He gestured a thumb to his forehead, almost knocking down a lamp that was on the desk in front of him as he lifted his arm for the motion.

The Sandaime frowned at seeing this, _'Such a brutal seal, the caged-bird is.' _He took a deep breath and nodded in return, "The caravan from Kumo arrived an hour ago, they await your arrival when you are ready." Sarutobi couldn't help but clench his fists tight as he crushed his eyes closed in frustration.

Hizashi could feel the tension in the room, and placed a hand on where he thought his friend's shoulder would be. Luckily, he guess right, '_I'm getting better at this.' _He chuckled inwardly. "Do not beat yourself up on this Sarutobi-san. It is by my own choice that I give up my life for my family…everything will be alright. The will of fire burns the wickedness that surrounds those it burns most brightly with." He could feel his friend slump under his grasp. It wasn't relaxed, but it was something.

Sarutobi took out his own picture of a certain 'yellow flash' and his 'red hot-blooded habanero' with their Uchiha prodigy student. Hizashi had taken the pictures on that day and passed them out to their group of friends, a week before the Kyuubi attack.

He sighed, memories of the lovable Yondaime and his crazy-but-heart-of-gold wife flooding his mind, and bringing with them a sad smile, "That it does Hizashi…that it does."

He sighed, looking sadly into the blank eyes of one of his most trusted friends.

"It is always ninja like you, whom the will of fire burns brightest with, that have ninja like me whose will has been snuffed of its flame long ago, to see them off…when it should be _us_ in your place." As he was giving his friend his goodbye, he pulled out an object rapped in and adorned silk cloth, and unraveled it to reveal a three-prong kunai with intricate kanji engraved on the hilt, and along the spine of the middle and longest prong.

The sight of which, shut his throat in grief as he was yet again, forced to sit by and watch as another one of his friends was gave his life for his family, and for his village.

Hizashi could feel the sorrow radiating from his old friend, and bowed at the waist, "Goodbye, my friend." Rising to his full height, he slowly turned around and knocked on the door, another Hyuuga guard with a grim look on his face nodded as he already knew where he needed to take his elder, and took his arm.

Hizashi looked back with the blank stare in his eyes, and had a sad smile in place, "Naruto has changed his fate in saving little Hinata. He changed her fate along with mine, and in turn affected my family's fates…I am doing this for them." He paused for a moment when he was sure Sarutobi was looking at him, "What a fate it is, to not know who you are, or where you come from. Only knowing _what_ you are, and _how_ you came to be. Yet even that, can be changed." He blinked awkwardly with his smile still in place, and paused the door hallway as he closed it, "Farewell, Sarutobi."

Closing the door in finality, Sarutobi was left with his head hung low as he held his deceased friend's signature weapon in his lap. Inside the fine silk wrap, a picture could be seen of both the Yondaime and his Uzumaki wife holding each other lovingly as he had his right hand over her large, round belly. In the picture, they were in an ocean blue room with small chibi stuffed-animals scattered about the floor.

In front of them, a white cradle with baby blue blankets and a small black pillow with a red Uzumaki swirl on the right side, and a similar sized black pillow with a yellow Namikaze orb with a pattern surrounding it that appeared to be a depiction of aura.

It was the official family photo.

Sarutobi knew what Hizashi was telling him. Hell, he practically slapped his logic in the face. The Sandaime thought that Naruto wouldn't be mature enough to know about his heritage and not go boasting around the village about it.

How wrong he was.

The more he thought about it, the more foolish the whole thing really sounded to him. The boy had kept the secret of knowing of the demon he held within, from _him_! The Hokage and one of the only people he actually trusted! He was already more than mature enough to handle this information. The only question was…how would he react to the news of who he is?

The old man sighed.

'_I must tell him who he is…if not for him, then for his parent's sake.' _the thought weighed heavy on the old man's shoulders. But he knew it was the right thing to do. Naruto had a RIGHT to know who he was, regardless of the dangers. The boy already knew danger, and he had already begun training so he wouldn't get as hurt seeing as how he already had the capability to kill. He needed to know. Period.

A knock was heard at the door.

Sighing, he put away the first piece of legacy that his friend had left behind, and called out to whoever was at his door. "Enter."

How surprised was he, when the very boy he was going to reveal the world to, hurried into his room with an urgent look on his face.

"Jiji." He bowed a little as he had to tell him what was on his mind, "I think something is going to happen with Hiashi-san's brother, Hizashi." It was short, simple, and completely jaw dropping to the weary Hokage who was having trouble taking his eyes off of his surrogate grandson.

He shook his head a bit, "Oh, what makes you say that Naruto-kun? Don't you think you're taking your protectiveness over young Hinata a bit too seriously?" He played off the ungodly coincidence with a tease and a fake smile.

Naruto blushed and looked away a bit as he furrowed his eyebrows, _'Grr, I know _she's _safe, but Hizashi isn't, I know it.' _He looked back to his grandfather with a determined look as his tenant snickered, "This isn't about Hinata-chan Jiji, I know she's safe. Hizashi isn't though, I can feel it. Something is going to happen. I got the same feeling the night I rescued Hinata-chan, I KNOW that something is going to happen." The boy couldn't get that feeling out of his gut as he narrowed his eyes nowhere in particular, he knew something was up.

The old war veteran raised a brow at this, _'He can _feel _it? Hmm, perhaps…' _it was a long shot, and he probably shouldn't do this to a child, but he had to see if what he thought Naruto could do was actually right.

Preparing to apologize to the boy for doing so, Sarutobi released a tiny bit of killing intent, it was only enough to scare a genin since he didn't want to risk petrifying his grandson.

Immediately his eyes widened a bit as the moment he released a trickle of killing intent, Naruto looked hurt beyond belief and backed away ever so slightly before he widened his legs and curled his fingers halfway while he pumped chakra all throughout his body in preparation.

His hands grew claws and his eyes turned gained a reflective sheen as his pupils turned to slits. The tips of elongated fangs could be seen as his mouth was partly agape from the shock of his Jiji suddenly turning on him. His stance was ready for anything, but his face was that of pain, like a child who had just watched their dog die, _'Is this what you were talking about on the way here Kurama? How I could sense negative emotions?' _he stared into his Jiji's look of surprise as his tenant nodded.

"_**Yes Naruto, but this is merely killing intent, I feel no hatred or rage coming from him as I'm sure you don't either, he is probably testing to see if you can pick up on ill intents from the description you gave of your 'gut feeling'." **_The great fox concluded as her assessment calmed her container down and stopped his panic.

He immediately relaxed and let his chakra settle, reverting back to his completely normal form. He and Kurama had learned that when he channeled chakra into his body that aside from the physical augmentation, he also attained a low level of his feral features that he got when he was using her chakra. His senses were increased, and his features changed to that of when he just had her chakra shroud or less flowing through him. The only thing that didn't change were his whisker marks, they just got a little more pronounced but aside from that nothing else.

They had also noticed that his nails, eyes, and teeth were actually slowly changing as the days went by even _without_ chakra flowing through them as well. But that would be looked at later.

Sarutobi was amazed at how quickly Naruto had reacted. It was nearly an instantaneous change in his behavior as he went from calm and relaxed, to alert and ready to pounce.

He cut off all his killing intent and nodded as he was sure Naruto had caught on to what he was doing since the boy had relaxed before he had stopped his flow of ki , "I am sorry about that Naruto, please forgive me. But when you mentioned that you had that feeling of yours, I couldn't help but wonder if you could already pick up on killing intent and the like. And it seems that you can, and you react to it wonderfully so…and I assume it's safe to say that the changes in your body just now were from your own chakra?"

He didn't feel the tidal wave of malice and overwhelming power wash over him when Naruto's features changed so he figured it was a side effect of both Naruto's remarkable genetics since he had learned about how chakra conductive his body was, and the fact that he was a Jinchuriki. Jinchuriki's were after all, fascinating beings, more human than regular people in the sense where often times they could feel and give off emotion more than anyone else because of what they held within, and obviously more attuned to chakra.

Naruto looked a little weary of him for a moment but nodded.

The Sandaime sighed and motioned for his grandson to sit down.

"Have a seat Naruto, there are things we need to discuss." Kurama's tails were shifting about nervously as she paced back and forth in a clearing a little ways away from their lake. _**'Damn that old fools timing. I MUST be the one to tell him!'**_

She hoped that the old man would just inform Naruto of the situation and see him off. She sat on her haunches and peered up to the netherworldy moon in the sky, and went over how she would go about revealing everything to her kit.

Either way, she had a story to tell.

**~Elsewhere…~**

Hizashi had been given to the Kumo caravan with as much malice, and hate towards Kumo as the Hyuuga guard and elders were allowed as they said their final goodbyes.

The combined killing intent of all the seasoned ninja had the lackeys from Kumo wiping cold sweat from their brow as they started down the road.

It had been about a half an hour as the younger of the divination twins said his goodbye's to the clan elders and the guards present. _'If only I could look upon my Neji one last time…he'll stay strong. I know it.' _He smiled a bit, _'He's too much like me not to be.'_

He said nothing to the Kumo guards surrounding him, the newly appointed emissary that was sent was in the lead in the ten man group. The men with him this time were actual ninja from Kumo, and not Orochimaru's grunt inserts. Ai himself had handpicked the men for this job as he sought to make the best out of the situation.

They all travelled light, and were walking at a brisk pace out of respect for the dead man that was walking among them.

Hizashi was lucky enough to get a couple of ninja who weren't as power hungry and full of greed as their kage. They still didn't care what would happen to the man, but they did have the decency to show him respect and not make him sprint to his death. Though they did notice that he was walking rather awkwardly and would sway, with the occasional stumble on a rock and the like.

The Kumo ninja chalked it up to just plain and utter carelessness. Everyone there knew what was going to happen to him, and they could all tell from the man's blank stare that he knew all too well what awaited him and his Byakugan in Kumogakure.

To them, he had the look of a man taking his last walk.

Little did they know that Hizashi was actually concentrating rather intensively so as to appear as normal as humanly possible, less they find out he isn't the clan head, but his identical twin brother. He was also on a self-given mission to protect his family's doujutsu, for had his brother gone instead, the secrets of the Byakugan would be revealed to their most hated enemy.

That was not the case with Hizashi.

He had ensured the protection of the Byakugan the moment he had his brother remove the seal the only way which was known to the Hyuuga…by destroying the chakra network in the eyes and effectively "killing" the Byakugan of the one who had their seal removed.

It was a barbaric seal, but effective and damn near full-proof when applied. The seal could only be removed with the sacrifice of its wearer's ability to see, due to the destruction of the chakra network in their eyes and whatever nerves in the brain that were associated with it, since each Byakugan user 'sees' differently than the rest.

Upon removal the seal would disappear, the main one would at least. Only known to the clan head and specific elders, within the structure of the visible portion of the caged-bird seal, there lay another secondary seal for an occasion such as Hizashi was currently in.

The secondary seal would remain concealed until either death, or tampering of the eyes were to take place. When activated for either of those reasons, the seal would then release a concentration of chakra that had been built up over the time that the seal had been placed, and effectively corrode the brain and eyes of its wearer within a matter of seconds through its violent release.

A truly barbaric seal indeed.

He could still feel the fading light of the sun on his face as it began to set, though now he could not see it this last time, he had seen many sunsets in his life and the memory of them played out in his head.

It was odd, all he could see was black as he looked around with his eyes. And yet he could still vividly see his life through his memories. Every morning when he woke up, every night when he went to bed after a long day of training.

The first time he had met his wife, and the first time he had held his son.

All of this was playing out in his mind, and he knew he would have plenty of time to play the memories of his life in his mind, because it was going to be a long walk to Kumo.

…**several hours later~**

The light that Hizashi felt on his face had long since faded, and he knew that nightfall had been upon him for more than a few hours already.

Very few words had been said between the men that were escorting him, it seemed as if all of them had pity on him. No one had even taunted him as they made their way to his doom. He was grateful for that.

Finally, the silence was broken by a guard that was a little ways to the left of him, the group had been walking at a steady pace, lucky for him since he had great difficulty keeping pace not being able to see and all. But now that he had practice it was just a matter of watching his step and listening for theirs.

"So, how is it you're so calm in coming with us? I half expected a noble to walk to their death either shuttering in fear or angry at the world for having their life cut short by a greedy asshole."

It was the voice of a kid barely in his teens. Probably a genin. '_For a genin team to be on a retrieval mission such as this, they must be very talented'_, Hizashi shrugged, "Had it been anyone else, they probably would have done just that. I however, have no problem giving my life for my family, regardless of the circumstances that caused this situation." It was true, sure he was loathing the Raikage for being such a glutton, but there was nothing he could do. Fate, life, Kami, the world, _something_ had presented him with a decision.

Let his brother take the fall and put his family AND Konoha in danger, or take his brother's place and spare a probable war over bloodlines later for the price of his grieving son. It was a hell of a trade of for a parent, but ultimately he had a duty to both his village, and more importantly his family. He would expect his son to do no less should he had been in his position.

"Heh, I've heard stories of you Hyuuga being undyingly loyal to your family and village…I'm glad that for once, the rumors were true. The shinobi world is filled to the brim with traitors and fake smiles, for what it's worth, you have my respect."

Hizashi smiled at this and nodded, "Respect and power are earned, young man. Not stolen or won through the use of bloodlines. Remember that." he always did like offering advice to those who would listen, he felt no animosity towards the ninja escorting him, they were just doing their job. Much like he was right now.

The teen chuckled, "Heheh, he also smiles in the face of death as he makes his way towards it. You sir, are my kinda guy. I'd have a drink with you if I weren't one of your ferrymen." He replied back in a tone of honesty, and respect. "Where'd you get that kind of grit?"

The blind Hyuuga pondered that question. Thinking back to how a valiant blonde stood watch over his niece even in sleep, ready to face whatever horror that lay in wait so that she could be safe.

Smiling again, he gave his answer, "A boy that I had the blessing of meeting." He could feel the eyes gazing on him, listening attentively on what he had to say, "No more than five years of age…he saved his best friend from a bunch of bad men." He could feel more eyes on him, and their pace began to slow ever so slowly.

"He was by himself, which was the usual for him. You see, he had eyes. Eyes that no boy his age should have. His eyes were cold, piercing, and without hesitation. Looking for the next person who would try and hurt him. Looking for the next meal he could find." more eyes fell upon him, and they were now slowed to a leisurely walk.

"It was how he grew up…One day he met a girl, a nice girl, she was a bit shy but she cast that aside when she looked into his eyes. She knew he needed a friend." They were walking so slow that one of them could trip because they forgot they still hadn't put their other foot on the ground.

"They weren't friends for long, but to the boy, that didn't matter. To him, they were best friends, whether they had known each other for a day or a lifetime. So when the girl was in trouble, and he caught wind of it *chuckle*, well, he went to save her in a moment's notice." They were now at a full stop. No one else saying a word, only the sound of leaves rustling in a gentle breeze could be heard in Hizashi's world of black. The smell of the forest on either side of the dirt road they were on filling his nose.

"He was determined to save his best friend, and would stop at nothing to make sure that she was safe…even taking a sword in the chest to do it." He could feel the men responding to his story, some of them gasping at what he had told them the boy had suffered. It appeared this was a younger group.

"There was no fear in the boy. He had never had anyone, being an orphan since birth. One that suffered the hate of the village at that, because he was different. To him, the girl was like his family, because she didn't hate or judge him for being different. So when the bad men tried to take her away for Kami knows what, he did everything in his power to stop them." Hizashi could almost feel the anguish in the air as he told his story. Most of it coming from him.

"He managed to fight the bad men off, but not without getting a sword in his chest…as he laid there, knowing what was going to happen. He smiled to his friend, and told her not to cry. Because he was just happy that he saved her from the bad men. He just smiled, and the world kept on going for them both afterwards." Hizashi didn't know if the last part had happened, but it was totally something Naruto would do. At least he thought so.

He smiled, knowing that his son and his nieces would be safe with Naruto there to be their friend. "You know there's an old saying." He could hear the shuffling of men turning around to listen to him again.

"Death, stares us all in the face…all a man can do, is smile back." Hizashi picked his head up, and smiled. Nodding to where he thought was the front so they could continue. Slowly, he heard the shuffling of feet, and a distinctive huff/sniffle from what sounded like a women in the group, and they pressed on.

The teen from before answered back to him, "Wow, some kid you met there…a shame he had to die like that. It seems all the good people in the world end up dying the earliest."

The female he had heard sniffling earlier decided to chime in, she also sounded young and so he presumed she was a genin as well, "Sounds a lot braver then you Omoi. B-sensei has to motivate you just to spar." She had a deeper voice than your average girl, but one could tell it would sound classy, and almost noble when she grew up.

Another female voice sounded out, this one raspier, and she sounded rather hot-blooded compared to her teammates since Hizashi figured they were probably the only genin in the group, "I know, I barely tap you and you pull out your sword to keep me away!"

Hizashi chuckled, a little relieved that he wouldn't live out the last hours of his life in complete silence. He always did enjoy reminiscing his genin years.

The boy whined, "Aw common Samui, Karui! You can't trade blows with everybody you face, one of these days you're gonna face somebody way stronger than you, they're gonna beat everybody in your group without even trying, and then they're gonna let us go so we can spread fear of em!" Hizashi held back a chuckle as he could almost picture a figure of the boy's flailing arms and wide eyes.

"Oh shut up Omoi, you're always over exaggerating things!" the girl with the hot-blooded tone yelled in return.

"You two are idiots." Said the girl with a bored and annoyed voice.

"Quiet genin! Form around the Hyuuga…someone's here." A voice of an adult sounded out.

Could Hizashi see, he would've seen a lone cloaked figure standing in the middle of the road merely fifteen feet ahead.

He was wearing a black high-collared cloak with red clouds depicted on it. No face could be seen, the straw hat that the figure wore concealed his/her identity. The stranger's face was shadowed even more from the light of the half-moon high in the night sky, the figures presence was made even more eerie as his cloak swayed along with the leaves of the trees in the sudden gust of wind.

Only glowing red-eyes could be seen in the shadow of where the person's face would be.

Hizashi could hear the shuffling of his ninja escort, one of them warning the rest after getting a good look at the person's eyes.

"Shit, Sharingan! I thought all the Uchiha were dead! Form up, two of you form a line with me!"

Hizashi could hear more shuffling and curses at the discovery that a Sharingan user had appeared from out of nowhere.

The shuffling died down as did the voices, he could hear the nervous whispers from the genin team that had formed around him.

"Who are you?! State your business!" said the man that was apparently the leader of the caravan.

Moments passed, and Hizashi felt like he was being stared at, bored into by someone's gaze.

Silence fell on the group, as they all gazed at the figure who seemed to be scanning them over.

Finally, _he _spoke.

"Release the Hyuuga clan-head…and I will let you live." The mysterious man spoke in a low, and monotone voice that intimidated each and every one of them out of pure mysteriousness and hidden power beneath it. The man didn't release killing intent or any other emotion for that matter. Hell, they didn't even hear or see him coming! One moment they were traveling on as usual, and the next he was just there!

Hizashi was surprised at this turn of events. He didn't recognize the man's voice, so he could only assume some other village's ninja had come across his transport and decided to get their hands on him too. Either way it mattered not, he would accomplish his mission…he just hoped that whoever this mystery person was, that he would grant him a quick death. While he would do it, he would prefer _not_ to suffer on his mission to die for his family and village.

"Wha-? Screw you! Leave or we will be forced to take action!" the leader of the group replied. The rest of the group nodded and added shouts of their own into the mix.

The man in the cloak simply gazed upon each member of the large squad in front of them.

He counted thirteen, three of them being genin. He knew he wouldn't have much trouble from them, he could see their chakra and could immediately tell they weren't much of a threat to him…He did, after all slaughter the entire Uchiha clan, many of whom were skilled Sharingan users.

They weren't at his level, nowhere near. Sadness, guilt, anger, and regret filled him whenever he thought about that hellish night. A night he haunted himself with every day for the acts that he committed.

As damned as he knew he was for doing it, regardless of his reasons behind that night, it still proved one thing…it would take much MUCH more than this squad to pose a threat to him.

Taking calm, and slow steps forward, he answered the guard who had questioned him, "My business is him…" he said in his usual monotone voice, though he was surprised that the genjutsu he tried to cast on his sensei's old friend didn't work as he pointed to him. He planned on telling him that he was here to help once he put him into the mild genjutsu so that he wouldn't attack after he dealt with the ninja from Kumo.

He would deal with that later now, first he had to save his deceased sensei's best friend.

He was just relieved that he happened to be at the right place and at the right time to intervene. Kami must finally be answering his prayers.

**~Ten minutes before…~**

One Itachi Uchiha was leaned up against a tree a few miles into the Land of Lightning's border with the Land of Fire.

He took a little comfort in being relatively close to Konoha, which he still considered his home…even if he would never be able to go back. But, the village would live on. That was the sole reason why he had done the unthinkable. Not for greed, not for pride like his eternally sleeping brethren. But for his village…and for his little brothers.

He had gotten a lot of Intel on the group that Sarutobi had requested he joined after taking out his clan. But he knew he could get more…He would make sure to get every bit of information possible before returning home, and giving it everything he had gathered before giving Konoha his retched life too.

The nineteen year-old Itachi was broken from his thoughts as he heard voices coming from the road that was a couple yards behind him. Usually, he would simply be ready if anything happened, and let any passerby's simply go on about their business. But something was pulling the young adult to the group. He couldn't understand it.

Deciding to sate his curiosity, the elder lone Uchiha made his way to the tree-line under cover of darkness.

As he got closer, he overheard the conversation being held.

"…So, how is it you're so calm in coming with us? I half expected a noble to walk to their death either shuttering in fear or angry at the world for having their life cut short by a greedy asshole."

Trailing in the trees above, the group seemed to be relaxed. Upon closer inspection, they were all unison in uniform to some degree, he identified them as ninja of Kumogakure since they all had Kumo headbands. Though one out of the group stood out to him.

A tall statured man with broad shoulders, and straight waist-length black hair in traditional grey noble robes.

Itachi _knew _those robes. Only the Hyuuga were known to wear robes such as that, and if the features of the man were any giveaway he'd have to say his assessment was right on the money. Though he could only see his back at the moment.

The man in grey robes spoke in a voice that he recognized the moment it reached his ears "Had it been anyone else, they probably would have done just that. I however, have no problem giving my life for my family, regardless of the circumstances that caused this situation."

Itachi knew this man to be Hiashi Hyuuga, the head of the Hyuuga clan and best friend of his deceased sensei. Whom he could not protect due to his orders that fateful night…

The haunted young man brushed those feelings aside for later as what appeared to be a genin replied back to Hiashi. He followed them silently amongst the trees as they kept walking, "Heh, I've heard stories of you Hyuuga being undying loyalty to your family and village…I'm glad that for once, the rumors were true. The shinobi world is filled to the brim with traitors and fake smiles, for what it's worth, you have my respect."

Itachi's thoughts were solidified at the notion that the man he was seeing was in fact being held captive, and WAS Hiashi. His mind began to race as to what he should do.

On one hand, he had no idea what his old friend was actually doing amongst the Kumo ninja, perhaps he was on a diplomatic mission, or maybe something had happened and he was captured. The only thing he knew is that the power hungry Raikage of Kumo would love to get his greedy hands on a Hyuuga to learn their secrets and breed his own clan of Byakugan users.

He needed to gather more information.

And he got it as he listened in again after being lost in his rampant thoughts of the past, "…Heheh, he also smiles in the face of death as he makes his way towards it. You sir, are my kinda guy. I'd have a drink with you if I weren't one of your ferrymen."

Immediately, Itachi disappeared to a section of the road further down. Being a master of the body flicker technique, he moved without making a sound or alerting the Kumo ninja with his chakra.

His mind was a hurricane of emotions and conflicting thoughts.

He couldn't get involved in Konoha's affairs anymore, he was a criminal! But he had to become one so he could stop his family from attempting a coup, making Konoha vulnerable to all-out invasion since it was still recovering from the third great shinobi war.

He had no business getting involved in a potentially political firestorm should he be wrong. But he knew he had all the information he needed to allow him to act, something had happened and now his sensei's best friend was on his way to be dissected in Kumo or worse.

Shaking his head a bit, he climbed out of his self-doubt.

'_I have every obligation to step in, I'm still on my final mission for Konoha even now…this is _my _mission. For sensei…for Naruto.' _Itachi knew of his teacher's soon-to-be-born son the day everything went to hell. They had been talking about it for months, he had been one of the first they told about the expected child even.

He was to be his 'God-brother', he knew there was no such thing of course, but his might-as-well-be aunt Kushina had always joked around like that, and hoped that he would be an older brother to Naruto since their families were so close.

He smiled at the memory of his second family…they had treated him as a person, and not as an object of pride, or a weapon.

He had given up his life in the village for them, alongside his younger brother who had only been a few months old when he had killed his clan. He almost chuckled to himself, he recalled Kushina telling him something along the lines of him being a 'double big-brother' as she would often make him promise to take Naruto under his wing since she had a feeling he would end up like his father, shy and socially awkward even though _she_ would more often than not, scare people away with her legendary temper.

'_Hnn…I still need to train Naruto to be ANBU captain so he and Sasuke could watch each other's backs, since sensei is gone…'_ the group was nearing again, and with a resolute nod, he activated his Sharingan. _'So be it.'_

He shunshinned a little ways in front of the group so he could get a good look at all of them to see if he could do this without bloodshed. He was relieved when he saw that his old friend was unharmed, though he had a dead look in his eyes.

Relinquishing himself of any lingering dreadful emotions, he slipped into his monotone persona and began his rescue. This time, it wasn't for Konoha.

This was personal.

**~Present time…~**

'_Hnn, that's odd. Hopefully he won't think to attack me once I've dealt with his captors.' _The Uchiha prodigy stilled his walk as he was now no more than eight feet away from the good sized group.

Hizashi could hear the men around him shuffling in fear of the unknown Sharingan user, and resolved to simply stand still as he hoped that if he showed he would come willingly that no harm would come to him. At least until he found out why this person wanted him in the first place.

He couldn't see, so he knew attempting to flee or fight would just buy him pain most likely. Though something in the man's voice sounded familiar…he didn't sound old, but the deepness of his voice made him sound like the man was at least in his twenties.

"You're outnumbered Sharingan-user! Even with those eyes, you can't take on all of us!" the leader of the group was trying to intimidate Itachi into fleeing, knowing that no good would come of facing him.

The Uchiha saw right through his ploy. Sighing inwardly, he began his rescue.

Itachi simply raised his right hand and pointed his index finger at the leader, which earned readied stances throughout the whole group, and began pointing to each of them as if he were mockingly counting him. They all stood their ground as he did this, the reputation of the Sharingan anchoring them to the ground, keeping them from doing anything rash until he made his move.

After pointing to all but the genin, Itachi simply walked forward at a leisurely pace while the whole group minus the genin surrounding Hizashi simply fell to the ground, asleep.

"W-what the hell just happened?! Samui what's going on?! How come nobody's doing anything?! He's just WALKING over here!" a dark skinned girl with long red hair and amber eyes frantically yelled out as she drew her long sword. She wore a long short-sleeved dress with frilly edges, fishnet stockings and thigh-high boots. The Kumo forehead protector she wore as a bandana contrasted her simple yellow earrings as they swayed from her frantic movements.

"H-he just knocked them all out…by pointing at them." The girl who usually had a bored tone sounded legitimately scared and shocked. She was tall statured with fair skin. She had blue eyes with straight blonde hair framing her face that flowed down with the front bangs reaching her shoulders. She had a low-cut outfit which showed an impressive bust for a genin of ten years of age, she had mesh armor underneath and a short skirt with black sandals with her tanto drawn in a shaky stance.

It was the boy of the genin team's turn to speak as he blurted out, "S-see, I told you this would happen!" the shaking boy was dark skinned with short spiky white hair and dark eyes. He was wearing a dark overlong shirt with a hood and red bandaged hand guards, with similar shin guards. And a black Kumo forehead protector.

"Shut up Omoi" the red haired girl retaliated.

"This is so not cool."

By the time the trio were done with their bickering, Itachi was already stopped in front of the group, eyeing each of them before taking a closer look at who he thought was Hiashi. He shooed the genin aside with a waving gesture as he addressed them, "I do not wish to kill anyone if I don't have too…step aside, Kumo ninja."

The three looked at each other before both the girls looked to the white haired boy. Itachi figured he was either the leader in the squad or was the 'brains' of the operation, so to speak.

The dark skinned boy looked at him with a calculating eye, despite being obviously afraid and motioned his teammates to move, "He's all yours." Both his teammates hesitated giving up on their mission, even if they didn't really agree with it. They were ninja, giving up wasn't exactly in the job description.

"He could kill all of us before we even draw our swords. He showed that capability when he put everyone else in a genjutsu by just pointing at them. We underestimated this guy greatly…were not letting him have the Hyuuga, he's letting US go." He kept his eyes trained on Itachi's Sharingan eyes as his teammates nodded regrettably and stepped aside.

Itachi nodded, "A very accurate assessment, you have a fine leader here, shinobi of Kumo. Thank you for not making me kill you." He let his monotone voice slip a little with sincerity leaking into his tone. He walked passed them and placed a hand on Hizashi's shoulder, and was gone with him in an instant as he shunshinned them away.

The three genin stood there clueless, completely unknowing of what to do.

"Great…what now _oh wise leader_?" the hot-blooded red head asked with sarcasm and shame in her voice.

The white haired boy shifted the lollipop in his mouth a bit before answering, "Now…we have a story to tell." He knew the Raikage would be furious that they lost the Byakugan AGAIN, but he didn't really care. He liked the Hyuuga clan head. He was…real. Like a completely serious version of his sensei if he had straight black hair and creepy looking eyes.

Speaking of eyes, he would never forget the anguish in the eyes of that man's Sharingan…ever. Without anything else to do, the three genin went to wake up their squad, and proceeded back to their village to inform their Raikage of their failure. They were dreading it, but not as much as the other ninja would. Killer B wouldn't yell at them.

His opinion was the only one that mattered to them.

* * *

Appearing in a clearing a good ways away from the Kumo ninja, Itachi backed up a bit from who he thought was his sensei's best friend, took of his hat and bowed at the waist.

"Hiashi-san, it's been a long time…I take it things aren't going well with Kumo?" he hoped he wouldn't have to defend himself, if anything he hoped he'd allow himself to be killed by him, but sadly he knew he would be the one to walk away as he still had to complete his final mission for Konoha.

Hizashi chuckled, surprising the tormented Uchiha, "Indeed, it has been a while Itachi. But I'm afraid you have mistaken me for my brother, though with the seal gone, I am not surprised you did." After realizing the identity of his mysterious secondary captor, and now savior, after hearing _how _he placed the Kumo ninja in a genjutsu, he knew he was safe.

There was only one Sharingan-user that he knew of who could put someone in a genjutsu by simply pointing at them.

Itachi's eyes widened, "H-…Hizashi?" he asked, getting a nod and sincere smile in return, "How did this all happen?" this had all taken a very surprising turn for the lone Uchiha.

Hizashi's smile turned to a frown, "Well Itachi, I'm afraid that is rather sensitive information to be given out to an enemy of Konoha."

Said 'betrayer' immediately frowned and lowered his head, nodding in acceptance of the brand on his name, "I see, forgive me Hizashi-san. I pray that your venture home is swift and safe." He bowed, but was interrupted before he could shunshin away.

"But." the caring tone in the Hyuuga's voice stopped Itachi in his tracks, "No enemy would save another from certain doom just to leave them be afterwards." He looked up to see Hizashi walk slowly and carefully forward, his hand stretching out slowly as well before resting it on his left shoulder. The rescued Hyuuga smiled, _'I'm getting really good at this.'_

Itachi snapped his head up in shock and disbelief, his eyes wide as dinner plates before reverting back to their normal emotionless appearance.

"Come, sit with me Itachi…it has been too long." Hizashi smiled, knowing that the boy he knew, was indeed, the one under his grasp. He could not see him, but he knew he had not changed a bit aside from growing up. He knew only some of all that had transpired that night since Sarutobi was only willing release so much information, but he knew Itachi was no criminal. The Kyuubi had attacked, the Uchiha were killed, and Konoha had lost their most loved Hokage since the first Hokage built the village.

Something was not right.

Itachi couldn't help but let his mask crack and fall, and a smile tugged at his face for the first time since the night he killed his family. _'Hizashi always was the understanding one of the two.'_

The two of them sat against a tree, Itachi noticing that his friend was trailing him oddly.

Sliding down, and removing his hat, the Uchiha enjoyed his first real conversation in five years.

**~…a few hours later~**

"I see…The Uchiha were planning a coup on the Yondaime. And you stopped Konoha from tearing itself apart, leaving itself open for invasion…by killing your own clan." A shocked and saddened Hizashi Hyuuga couldn't help but to feel the purest remorse for the young man that had just spilled his guts next to him.

One Itachi Uchiha, was a man with a world-sized dagger in his heart as he laid his head back against the tree he, and the brother of his mentor's best friend, were currently sitting against in the forests a half a day's travel away from Konoha.

After Hiashi explained his situation to him, they had talked of regular day-to-day life for both party's as Itachi led his friend back home. He was his only chance to make it back, seeing as he was now blind and incredibly vulnerable and virtually defenseless because of it.

They had made very good time as the elder of the remaining Uchiha brothers had always been the fastest among the once prominent clan. The Uchiha were said to only be beaten in speed by the Namikaze, whom were now dead aside from the only known living descendent of the fabled clan, Naruto Uzumaki, who was being protected from his own name.

As they got nearer and nearer to their destination, Itachi had slowed their pace more and more before he finally stopped all together. When Hizashi had asked what was wrong, his rescuer had hopped both of them out of the trees and into a small clearing that he would often come to whenever he was close to his home.

After some time, the young man had finally broken, and told Hizashi everything. Everything from how he had been groomed to be the ultimate weapon of the Uchiha, to when the planning of the coup was first started. And how he was torn between his family, with the Namikaze's, and his 'real' family. Then finally to when he had confronted Minato about what his father, Fugaku Uchiha, had been planning.

Whom had simply told him to do what his heart felt was right.

He had told the Hyuuga that it wasn't until he had discovered that his father had been working with Danzo that he had made his decision. The Uchiha had planned to take control of Konoha, using him as their ultimate spear to tear into everyone else's ranks, and slowly take over the elemental Nations and establish it as an empire.

He had discovered Danzo and his father had already begun the process by the time he had graduated from the shinobi academy early. His father had had 'defective' newborns in the family 'die of complications', and authorized many Uchiha men to take shifts acting as Danzo's bodyguards so they could impregnate the women in his secret ROOT unit in the hopes of generating more shinobi capable of wielding their clan's legendary Sharingan.

Itachi had learned all of this as he had trailed and observed Danzo under orders from the Yondaime after suspecting that he hadn't shut down the secret ROOT section of Konoha's Anbu force. It wasn't until he infiltrated a tunnel that lead to Danzo's personal underground headquarters that he found the information on everything.

The old fool had become arrogant, and thought that hiding beneath the nose of Konoha and being a council member made him untouchable…He was wrong.

After taking what he needed, Itachi had presented the evidence to his mentor, and received his order.

…Every single family of the Uchiha was in on the plan. Fugaku had convinced each elder to join his cause, and every council member. Every Uchiha that was in a position of power, which was damn near all of them.

The Uchiha had ties to the council, to the Hokage, and to the very economics of the village, as a whole and also made up the police force. They had every door and opportunity open to them for a coup, after being corrupted by power and drunk on their pride and arrogance of their doujutsu…they took the opportunity.

One would think at least one of the Uchiha wouldn't be in love with their own legend…there were only _two_. One, had been killed in front of Itachi the day after he had been given the order to see if there were any who could be saved. His best friend since childhood, Shisui, was killed before his eyes since he was against the coup. The shock and pain of losing his best friend had been the trigger that gifted him the power once thought only to be legend, the _Mangekyo_ Sharingan.

The only other Uchiha besides himself who did not fall prey to their curse of greed and power, was his mother, Mikoto Uchiha. As if it could not had been any worse, she had fallen into a depression, and locked herself away in her room at seeing what her husband and what her clan had become, and in turn did nothing.

However, not wanting to leave her six-month old son, Sasuke, younger brother of Itachi without a mother for not supporting the coup, she agreed to the treason as she took care of her son, hiding her soul that was broken inside.

By the time Itachi had discovered all of this, it was already too late…and there was only one option that he could take.

He had reported his findings to his mentor, only to find him gone and Sarutobi in his place, he had relayed everything to him since he knew of his assignment as well. And was given the order to wipe out the Uchiha clan.

Itachi only asked that his mother and infant brother be spared.

Sarutobi agreed without hesitation, since he was already damning Itachi by giving him that order while the Yondaime was off with his wife as she was due to deliver that day. That was when everything went wrong. Nightfall was when the teen had decided to lay his family to rest, and purge them of their greed with a heart of lead and sulfur as a certain event took place.

The birth of the Yondaime's son. Naruto Uzumaki.

When the alarms were raised at the sighting of the Kyuubi's attack, he knew that would be his only chance to redeem his clan for what they were going to do…and how far they were willing to take it.

He purged his clan, sparing no one as they were all supporting and willing to help in the coup. At first he had gone house to house, dispatching his corrupted kin.

At first.

After the fifth home he silenced, he came upon a house that had someone who was not of his clan within the house of an Uchiha kunoichi who he knew was not married.

Someone who didn't belong.

He killed her, and the man who was in bed with her, only to discover that he had the mark of Danzo's ROOT Anbu on his tongue after it had shot out of his mouth when he relieved him of his head. It was the same in the next three homes that he knew were of single Uchiha kunoichi. Each one was bedding with one of Danzo's root.

While Danzo was supplying the women in his ROOT for the men of the Uchiha...Fugaku was supplying the Uchiha women who were without mates.

It was here that Itachi had forged his emotionless shell…and freed his clan from their path of greed and lust for power.

He could hear the screams of cries of his clan while he told his story to Hizashi…echoing in his dreams while he slept, reliving every strike on every face he had come to know and love.

After he was done, he went to retrieve his mother and little brother. Only to find that his mother was struggling to take her own life while his brother was still suckling life from her breast.

He was already numb before he walked in his parent's room. He was turned cold as his gaze settled upon the sight of his mother, a kunai lodged in her throat by her own hand as she was still holding it, trying to finish the job…and his little brother in her other arm as she kept feeding him.

From what he could see, she had been at it for only a minute or two.

Robotically, he walked up to his dying mother with his ninjato in hand and Sharingan flaring behind his ANBU mask. Its flawless blade gleaming the moonlight and fires of the Uchiha district off its side like a mirror from hell. Its ivory handle acting as an abyss, sucking in any light to make it appear as black as the inside of a coffin.

He raised it up as he got into a wide-legged stance before his mother, the hilt of the sword past his right shoulder and the blade flowing alongside his cheek, ready to thrust. He stared into his mother's eyes, seeing the reflection of his gore covered body in them. Even his ANBU mask was almost completely dyed red from the amount of the crimson liquid that was still dripping from it. His own eyes were blood-red, and glowing with tears falling from them in waterfalls of sorrow.

Though you could not see his tears past his mask. Only his Sharingan, their intensity had burned away the concealment seals placed on its inside.

His mother merely smiled as best as she was able to as she choked on her own blood, and closed her eyes as he pierced his sword into her heart…ending her pain.

He had dropped to his knees, head tilted to the side a bit and hanging low. It was finished…it is only he, and his infant brother left.

He peered up to see that Sasuke had stopped suckling nourishment from their mother, having caught the gleam of metal and was enticed by the shine coming off the sword lodged in his mother's chest.

As he got up, he noticed that his brother was staring at the raven design engraved in the black ivory of his gifted sword…he must've liked it.

His mind was numb, and cold as he cradled his brother in his gore covered arms, and retrieved his sword from their mother's chest.

Having just remembered that he now had to take care of the weapons that Danzo had bred.

Itachi allowed himself to remove his mask, and smile at the sleeping face of his little brother. He poked his index and middle finger on his forehead in a cute gesture that his brother seemed to like, and smiled just a bit as his little snores sounded out in the dead silence of the Uchiha district.

He kissed at the dab of blood that his poke had left behind, smearing it off so he could no longer see it reflect the flames of the homes and markets that used to be teeming with his family.

His one moment of allowed weakness was then over, and he had to complete his mission.

He then put his ANBU mask, the mask beneath it slipping back into place along with it, and made for the Konoha orphanage.

After leaving his brother on the doorstep and making sure to wake him, he left after his brother's cries got one of the caretakers to go rush outside and snatch him up as the Kyuubi was, by then, just outside the village walls.

Immediately, the Uchiha's reaper left for Danzo's only breading encampment which lay beneath the village. He had been lucky Danzo hadn't had any of the Police force visit his other bases at that point.

His sword sang once more as he tore through the dark halls and rooms of the underground ROOT facility, and slayed any he came across. Men, women…even children.

He killed them all.

He wished he could have spared the children that had been taken, but their minds were so malleable, they had already been 'trained' by the time he had gotten to them, and was forced to introduce them to the edge of his sword.

He had breezed through the hospital quarters. And resulted to fire his only jutsu of that night into the quarters full of the pregnant and soon-to-be pregnant ROOT.

He fired an unknown amount of **great** **fireball** jutsu into the hospital wing, and didn't dare venture any further within, seeing as how it was his last stop. The last thing he heard before he left those retched tunnels were the screams and agony of the women within that large hall…and a single baby's cry.

Though whether or not it was real he could not say. He didn't even notice that _he_ was screaming until he had finished clearing the underground base. Slowly but surely, he could hear more and more screams echoing off the walls and closing in from all around him. He had told Hizashi that his throat felt like it was tearing apart before he finally managed to get it back under his control and stop the screaming he kept hearing.

The screaming that _he_ had been making for kami knew how long. He was in hell, he was sure of it.

And when his job was finally done, he left.

He told Hizashi that he still couldn't remember the week that had passed by after that. His last memory after that night was him waking up to find a messenger bird dropping off a letter in an old underground war room the Sandaime had instructed him to hide out in after the deed was done.

He received pay for a SS-rank mission…the first ever…and orders for the second. To infiltrate and report on a group known as Akatsuki. A group the Yondaime had received Intel on from an unknown source.

Without a second thought, he said he got up and prepared to leave Konoha for probably the last time in his cursed life.

Before leaving, he cleaned the Ninjato that he had used to murder his family, and even gave it a name. But this he didn't tell Hizashi. Rather, he couldn't.

He said he sharpened it, and polished it. Removed the last traces of his family that remained on its' metal, burned the rags that were covered with his family…and laid them to rest.

He said he placed it on a table, mostly because he couldn't see anything but the table since his mind was completely empty by then, almost vacant of thought and process. He was desperate to rid himself of the physical memory of the night he murdered his clan

The only thing he had taken notice of was that there was a map of Konoha next to where he had set his sword on a stand. It was plain. Old and plain. He said he decided to do one last good deed for his village, and circled the different entry points that he had discovered that led to different ROOT bases that he knew of, and had infiltrated.

He said it was a shame that only one had been used to damn his clan…he had told Hizashi he would have wished to destroy each and every one of them along with that…_man_ who's greed knew, no bounds.

With his last act as a Konoha ninja completed, he slipped out of the hidden war room, and into training ground twenty three. He said he found it odd that the hidden war room was there since he trained there for years and had never noticed the genjutsu over the entrance. He had never before considered how truly amazing fuinjutsu was, that it could fool even his eyes.

He made his way out of the village, and wouldn't allow himself to look back…he felt he didn't deserve the privilege.

He had told Hizashi all of this as if he were a spectator, and not himself. He even referred to himself by name, as if he were reading a book.

Hizashi could only frown, and imagine what kind of face the man next to him had. He could only imagine his eyes were as soulless as his were now. And all you could see in them was…nothing. Absolutely, nothing.

The blind Hyuuga could only shake his head at the insanity that the young man next to him had been put through…he remembered when he had been such a joy to be around.

"Why did you share everything with me, if you knew of the pain it would bring?" as far as Hizashi knew, Itachi had no reason or obligation to tell him anything. He was lucky enough that he had helped him out in the first place.

Itachi sighed, he hadn't told anyone of what he had been holding in. Who could he talk to? He was in a criminal organization. He was amongst enemies every day for nearly the entirety he had been gone, it didn't take long for Akatsuki to recruit him after his name was listed in the bingo books.

"You told me of your situation…I told you mine. An eye for an eye is how the saying goes if I'm not mistaken."

Hizashi merely nodded. What could he really say?

The elder Uchiha fished out a photo. The only one he was able to save from that night after he had killed his mother. He had lost track of when he had killed his father, as he was of no importance to him…he was no family of his.

The photo he was now holding was of his _real _family.

It was a picture of his mother holding his brother that was wrapped up in the large blanket that she had made for him. With her, Minato and Kushina were both sitting on the picnic blanket that was laid down on the ground. Mikoto was sitting cross-legged in her kimono next to Kushina who was sitting in between her husband's legs.

Minato had his hands over her belly that was starting to show that she was with child.

Itachi had taken this picture when 'Aunt Kushina', as she had him call her, was six months pregnant with their first born son Naruto. He didn't mind her antics, in fact, they were so natural to him he would often forget that they weren't actually related.

He smiled as he thought back to his memories with his Auntie Kushina and Uncle Minato-sensei. He chuckled a bit as he remembered how Kushina used to pout because he never stopped calling Minato his sensei.

The picture was of his true family. His mother, his little brother, his aunt, his uncle and father rolled into one, and the little brother that was still brewing at the time. He had no other father. Fugaku was nothing to him but someone who trained him to be a weapon…and who fell to the weapon that he had made.

None of the Uchiha were his family. They were all in love with their own legend, and thought themselves gods amongst men for the eyes that they had…they were no family of his.

'_This is my real family…' _he brushed the slightly wrinkled photo with his thumb as a small and hopeful smile tugged stubbornly before it formed on his lips.

Hizashi questioned his chuckle at first, but buried that thought as he picked up on the tone of it. It was the laugh of a man, who loved his family with all his heart. A laugh that Hizashi himself often chuckled out.

"So what now Itachi? What will you do?" Hizashi figured he'd run into a Konoha patrol sometime if he were to leave now, he didn't mind if he could stay no longer. He had completed his mission and _lived _thanks to the tormented youth beside him, whom he would be forever indebted to.

The weary Uchiha smiled, and his aura lightened with his mood.

"I can't go just yet…I still have one more mission to complete…a promise to keep." He brushed his thumb over his Aunt's stomach, which she had been terrified of getting stretch marks from, as he finished his sentence. He smiled at the times he had spent teasing his Aunt along with his Uncle and mother about how they were hoping she would get stretch marks that interlocked somehow so they could play tic-tac-toe on her belly when she toned up again.

Hizashi smiled warmly at what Itachi had said, "I see…Naruto. You're going to train him aren't you?"

The ex-Anbu captain smiled warmly, "He has to watch his back, if he's gonna follow in his father's footsteps. He does have a legacy to fulfill." He place the photo back into the inner pocket of his under robe, right over his heart, and stood up.

"I'll take you home Hizashi-san…would you mind coming with me to the Hokage's office before hand?" he honestly didn't know how he was going to do this. How he was going to walk right into Sarutobi's office.

The Hyuuga nodded and got up as naturally as he could, "It would be my honor Itachi…I do have to report how a blind man managed to make it back to his village after being taken into lightning country after all." He replied with a smirk.

Itachi smiled, "Thank you Hizashi…really, thank you."

The white-eyed man nodded with a sincere smile.

With that, Itachi put a hand on his shoulder, and shunshinned them away.

Both Konoha ninja were eager to go home.


	6. Brothers

**Ho ho! Lookie-here, another update heheh. Thought I was kidding when I said I had all the revisions ready didn't you? I don't blame you X(. Anyways, here's where all the veteran readers will notice obvious changes to the storyline, and of course the general refinement of me writing :)**

**Soo, without further ado, le next chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Six: Brothers**

It was late in the day as one Naruto Uzumaki was camping out in his home away from home in the thick, dark, and dangerous foliage of training ground forty-four. Ever since he had saved his lavender-eyed best friend from the clutches of Kumogakure, he had found a peaceful getaway within the quiet of 'the forest of death'.

He found that the so-called 'forest of death' wasn't all that it was made out to be, at least to him it wasn't.

He had spent a good amount of time within its dark woods and found that it was only as bad as he would let it be. He didn't fear it. He didn't fear anything that he called home. In fact, he enjoyed it so much that he would rather spend a particular day within its ever active ecosystem.

It was his birthday today.

Every year, the villagers and even a few shinobi would go looking for him. Looking for the demon that took away their homes and family members since they apparently couldn't see the new ones that were rebuilt and born.

The now six year-old blonde figured that even with the darkened aura around his apartment that now kept the idiotic villagers at bay wouldn't be able to this night, it was when they were the most rowdy. He chuckled at the thought, he really was different now.

Had none of the events prior ever happened, he would be scurrying the village looking for a place to last the night. And now…now he was predicting the villagers movements like the animals of the forest that he was currently hunting in.

Not wanting to trouble his Hokage-jiji more than he needed to, Naruto had opted to hunt and gather for his food instead of buying it. The money he was saving from his monthly allowance he was putting aside in the hidden home he had made out of the old war room that was hidden within the outskirts of training ground twenty-three.

Kurama had actually been quite happy with his suggestion, as she pointed out that not only would he get practice with stealthing around for his kills and covering up all traces of himself from the animals of the forest, but the nutrition from the fresh food that he ate would do wonders for his growing and evolved body.

She had been right.

The art of stealth and concealment was driven into him. He was a shadow within the dark woods of training ground forty-four. No animal was safe from him, and no animal could touch him. And he looked as if the starvation that he had been living with was never even a thought on his now steadily growing body.

Aside from the fact that he was now four feet and eleven inches tall, which was sizable for his age but not completely out of the ordinary, his body was not a reflection of his age.

Taking off his solid black muscle shirt and dipping into the small stream that he was currently sitting beside, he observed what had become of himself since he had last checked on his body's condition.

Though the size of a child, his muscle definition was more than impressive if his age was anything to go by. The beginning works of very definable abs were showing just enough to tell that they would form very nicely in the years to come.

His arms, chest, and legs that were hidden under his black pants, were all showing what would certainly be a very fine specimen of a young man who would be very much easy on the eyes.

Kurama couldn't help but smile as she surveyed what would be a _very _bearable container to be in, _**'Not bad at all, for a child that is.' **_Her tails flicked about in mischief as she was picturing what her young Jinchuriki partner would look like if he were just a tad bit, _**'…Older.' **_She had drown out that word with a conflicting flick of her tails.

She was still in many doubts of how their future would play out, and what would become of her developing emotions for the boy that should hate her.

That still puzzled her to no end, since Naruto had every right to despise the very fiber of her being for being the reason of his torments. The source of the abuses that led to his attempts on his life. And yet, he held no ill feelings toward her, despite everything that she was indeed at fault for. She had killed many villagers and ignited the hatred toward the small blonde that was now putting the soaked shirt on to cool his body.

He thanked her for healing him and evolving him into something that had never existed before, even if it wasn't her intention. She had kept him alive when he wished to slip into eternal sleep. He loved her for not giving up on him when he should have been stronger.

Kurama shook her head in disbelief while Naruto made all the water in his clothes steam dry as he pumped his chakra throughout his body, resulting in the deep and almost midnight blue aura that engulfed him, and as a result, evaporated the water in his clothes.

Kurama couldn't believe the boy that was Naruto.

At every turn when something should have gone one way, he turned around and went the complete opposite, or he simply traveled in a spiral of a path and wound up at a seeming impossible outcome. He was as unpredictable as the winds in a hurricane, yet he as predictable as the sunrise that occurred every day.

An enigma, that was what Naruto was.

He only wanted one thing. And that was the safety, and happiness of those he held dear. His methods and course of action to get to that goal was what made him unpredictable.

She thought to what had happened with his indigo-haired Hyuuga friend as an example. He wanted to save her.

And instead of going to alert her family or people who could surely help her, he dove into the very forest he was now semi living in and killed seven men to ensure her safety. Even going so far as manipulating her chakra subconsciously while he was unconscious.

Something she had brought to his attention later, and neither had been able to distinguish why or even _how_ he was able to keep Hiashi at bay when he had tried to approach his daughter when he couldn't even see him since he was out like a light.

His sense of smell was out of the question since he hadn't trained enough with it to tell where people were, so that left a void of mystery as to how his subconscious knew where to send the tendril of her charka to block the Hyuuga clan head.

Naruto had just finished with his preparations as he thought of the lesson he was going to have on sharpening the equally mysterious blade that he had left safely hidden in the war room, much to his protest.

He dashed high into the trees of the forest and set his sights for training ground twenty-three.

Kurama's tails flicked as the twinge of pain returned to her chest as she wondered about the lake of their mindscape. She had caught herself trying to forget one _very _important fact that had yet to have a chance to converse with her partner about a certain subject. Mostly because she was afraid of what would happen if she told him.

The great kitsune paced about the forests surrounding the giant lake within their dream world in worry, worry of what would become of the bond that had been formed between her, and the boy that had crept his way into her heart. Even if she didn't know how her heart really held him as. A Jinchuriki? A boy? Family?

...Or something more.

'_**How will I tell him of what I have done to him…who I took from him?' **_the fabled fox was feeling something that she had no experience at all with.

Guilt.

She stopped in a small clearing that was just enough to house her godlike size and looked up into the netherworldy sky with sorrow filling her fear instilling eyes to the brim.

The twinge of pain turned to a proportionate sized dagger lodged into her chest as her tails flicked once more in agony before submitting to the ground and lying deathly still as her fox ears drooped.

She had killed his parents in her attempt to kill _that man_.

She would have growled at the mere notion of the _thought _of him had it been any other time, but now, she couldn't help but feel defeated as she replayed the memories that surfaced from Naruto's mind from time to time in her head and adding them to the years he had lived thus far.

She dropped her head in guilt and defeat as she played the hardships her partner had to go through because of her. What he was _still _going through…because of her.

Kurama couldn't even muster the arrogance to simply use her status as a demon lord to justify her actions. Not that she wanted to, even if it would possibly fool her into thinking that she shouldn't care what her actions caused for others.

She had taken from him the very thing that made his species what they were. His parents. His guides, his very light amongst the long and windy dark roads of life. His teachers of who and what he is and who and what he would become.

Even _she_ had had a father, once, and even a mother…and she had taken his away from him before he could even fall asleep in his mother's arms.

Rain began to pour down from the luminescent bluish and reddish clouds over head.

The heavy downpour soaked her almost glowing fur, concealing the giant tears that were streaming down her fox eyes and snout as they joined in the large drops that fell from underneath her snout as the gravity in their world pulled the water down to its earth.

Most would believe grief to be impossible for the bijuu, their demonic origins being too evil to allow something as innocent, and pure as grieving for another being.

But then, most people would be wrong.

The bijuu were not the mindless monsters that the mortals of the current age thought them to be. They were capable of emotions, and were actually more attuned to them than humans were.

Each one had a specific emotion that they were more internally attuned with, something that had developed when they were created from the Juubi, ages before.

Kurama was blessed and cursed with being attuned…with love.

In her earlier years, she had been worshipped as a being as mischief and as playful as her fox image suggested.

In her youngest years, she had kept her distance from man, but intervened when they needed it most. She had even saved a few civilizations, which contributed to the survival of several different clans…included the ones that Naruto's parents originated from.

Though over the years, Kurama watched as the mortals continued to betray and kill one another over materialistic values and selfish disputes. And as they engulfed themselves in the flames of war and let go of their peace for the sake of power and greed…so too did her love burn in flames.

Love, is something that must be given and received. When one's love is denied, or worse, killed, then it becomes a shell of itself and hate takes its place.

While the ancient kitsune was debating in her head about both her feelings and what to make of her mortal partner, said boy had stopped to fill his canteen from a larger section of the stream that was about halfway to the fence that enclosed the massive forest.

While doing so, he took notice of the physical features that were changing.

It had come to both his and Kurama's attention that through all the use of her chakra while his coils were still developing, he began to acquire certain physical attributes aside from the ones that he already had.

He had two incredibly intertwined chakra networks, and as a result his bones, organs, and muscles were also dual layered and just as complex as his chakra network.

Those changes were brought on from his awakening, what was happening now was different.

Ever since he had saved Hinata, and completely flooded his still growing and maturing body with Kurama's chakra, his features began to change.

His eyes were the same cerulean blue they were since birth, but the iris was losing their human pupil. Instead, slits were beginning to form and a certain dark glint began to envelope them, like the eyes of a wolf or tiger at night when light reached them in the darkness.

Flakes of a slightly brighter and almost greenish-blue began to show in his irises, instead of being the ocean blue that they always were…he had the eyes of an animal. A predator on its way to the top of the food chain if it wasn't already.

His teeth were also sharpening, and his canines were turning to fangs. His nails were thickening, and lengthening into the claws that usually only came out when he was pumping his or Kurama's chakra into his body and hands.

Just then, the said fox decided to leave her thoughts for later as she addressed her kit in a motherly tone, **'It seems you're still changing…I think you'll look rather charming after whatever is happening with your body is finished.'** She ended her statement with a slight chuckle in her usual booming voice.

Naruto bored his cold gaze into the image of himself in the running stream that flowed as naturally as it was intended to.

"What's happening to me Kurama?" he stared into the image of the eyes that were indeed his own, and yet seemed to be so foreign to him. As if the person he once was, was now slowly leaving. Being replaced by the growing animal that now camouflaged itself as a human boy.

The great fox could feel what he was thinking and quickly assured him, **'**_**You**_** are not changing Naruto, only your body is. You are still you behind the flesh and bone. What is happening to you is the same thing that happened when your awakening took place. Your body is adapting to the extreme use of my chakra that you were forced to put yourself through the past month.'** She knew he was thinking that he was turning into the monster that the villagers always said he was.

She growled mentally at the villager as her kit looked at his hand, his nails slivers away from being claws protruding past his well beyond finger-tips. Their natural light pink color, gone. Instead, the grey and soon to be pearl white of lethal natural weaponry were developing and well on their way.

Just a few days ago, he noticed his nails were hardening, and he had cut his lip with his sharpening teeth on accident while hungrily eating the deer meat he had cooked after training. Now, he wasn't sure how long it would be before he no longer needed to use chakra to grow his claws and fangs to hunt.

His eyes were another story, he no longer needed to augment them with chakra to see better (his approximation of better) in the dark of night, and his hearing was not far behind.

It was as if he was growing out of his humanity, and turning into something else.

He and his tenant had talked about his current changes, and they both concluded that it had something to do with his chakra mixing with hers on a level no other container had been able to before. Hell, she didn't think any other human aside from Naruto had ever been exposed to a bijuu's chakra on the level that he had.

They were both in uncharted territory, and the two could do nothing but adjust to the changes that were happening on both fronts.

Naruto's body…and Kurama's heart.

Deciding to just take things as they come, Naruto resolved himself to just be thankful for whatever changes were happening as whatever became of him, he would use it to protect his precious people.

At the end of the day, that's all that mattered to him.

"Let's go see what Jiji is up to." and without a moment's notice, he took to the trees and kept a good pace towards the hokage tower.

He was worried about the old man, they had had a long talk the night before about the fate of one Hizashi Hyuuga.

Naruto had been shocked at learning that he had mistaken Hizashi for his twin brother, and the fact that the seal was actually a clan related issue. He had learned that it was every branch member's fate to be branded with the caged bird seal, and trained to serve the main branch.

That had angered Naruto like no other. If there was one thing that he valued aside from honor, it was freedom. Or just free will depending on how you look at it.

Naruto was always a free spirit, hell, he considered the forest more of a home than his apartment. So when he learned of the practices of the Hyuuga, safe to say, he was not in any way in the mood for tolerance of the clan's bylaws.

In the end, he was simply there to find out what would become of the more humble of the two father figures of his kind natured best friend. He really didn't have too many ties if any to the man, so his view of his sacrifice was neutral.

Though it was more than just a surprise when he learned that he sacrifice himself. For whatever reason foggy memories of him being kept starved and on the brink of death surfaced in his mind but he chalked that up as just another one of his many nightmares popping up in his head and immediately labelled Hizashi as a man to truly respect.

Kurama stifled a sigh as she received her host's thoughts through the mental link they shared.

She was very much relieved that Sarutobi didn't reveal who Naruto's parents were, or the lineage of which he was actually born with. But, she had failed to tell him herself. She had been pacing in anxiety while she waited for their talk to end, and had resolved to tell him when he had gotten back to his apartment.

How strange it was, when she hesitated and decided to wait on it a bit just as the weary hokage had been continuously doing. She had felt another emotion that she still wasn't used to yet.

Fear.

Fear of how Naruto may react to the truth of how everything in his world had come to be. How she was sealed in his mother. How she had been torn out of her. How she had longed for freedom…how she had killed his parents to hold onto it.

She was broken from her thoughts as her container soared over the thirty foot fence that surrounded the forest of death that he called his hunting ground, and landed with a small pulse of chakra softening his decent.

He stood in the clearing that was on his side of the fence, using his right hand to block out the sun that was just breaking the horizon line of the hokage monument that stood watch over the village of his birth.

He felt like he hadn't seen daylight in days, when really it had only been half of one.

'_This is going to take some getting used to.' _He grumbled in mild irritation as his eyes strained while adjusting to the intense light that the sun now seemed to give off. The cross between regular pupils and feline slits of his eyes narrowed and closed to almost a hair-like size before opening up and settling into something that resembled normal.

He continued on and hoped that his visit with his surrogate grandfather wouldn't last too long, he was hoping to start learning how to hone the blade of his ninjato at home.

Though his eyes were anything but normal as their animalistic, demonic nature stood out amongst the crowds of the villagers that were scurrying around and going about their daily business.

"Do you see the way his eyes glint?"

"Mommy, his eyes are scary!"

"Wow, such dangerous eyes. A shame he's so young."

"The demon is corrupting his body."

"The Hokage should put it down before it matures."

All throughout the streets that he was calmly walking through, he could hear the whispers of the villagers taking in the sights of his changing features.

'_This is definitely going to take some getting used to.' _Luckily he wasn't too far away from the hokage tower, but he still had a little ways to go.

He surveyed the crowds he passed by and the only thing he could spot beside the odd looks that some of the younger females gave him, was fear. Fear of the very sight of him. They probably wouldn't even care that he carried his ninjato on his back around the village anymore, they couldn't even get passed his eyes now.

A few people had noticed his nails/borderline claws, and he actually commended them for getting further than looking him in the eye before shuffling away.

'_Hmph, seems like anything that reminds them of you sends them running with their tails between their legs if they know they can't attack without retaliation. Cowards.' _Naruto exhaled sharply through his nostrils in annoyance, and continued his walk to see his jiji.

Nobody bothered him as he strolled through the side streets to his destination. He kept his hands dug in his pockets and stuck to the shadows the whole way to the Hokage building.

What he saw once he reached it surprised him. There was no one there.

Usually there were people going in and out of the doors all throughout the day, as it was a headquarters for the ninja of the village. To see no one in sight near the building, put Naruto on edge.

His body tensed and his senses were alert as he scanned the surroundings for anything out of the ordinary. He could see nor feel nothing out of the norm, so he took to going inside and seeing for himself if his grandfather figure was ok.

He channeled his chakra through his body and vanished into the shadows of the early morning village.

One thing he liked about living in a giant village like Konoha was the fact that it wasn't hard to hide if you knew how to conceal yourself. And if turning to the lifestyle of hunting and gathering in the supposed 'forest of death' of Konoha had done anything for Naruto, it was to teach him how to conceal himself. To vanish, to be undetectable to the chakra mutated animals of the forest.

And Naruto had learned one thing for sure. People, ninja or not, were not as sensitive as animals. Even the stealthiest ninja had some challenge when hunting game in the field, which is why rations were provided for missions so they wouldn't have to waste precious time and energy to hunt.

But Naruto was and still is being trained by Kurama to be a hunter, a predator. Ninja were trained to master their enemies.

A hunter was trained to master their prey.

With this as his base knowledge, and with ninja training on top of it, Naruto was on his way to become a very dangerous individual in the shinobi world. Silent and undetected, he was already in the shadows of the hokage building. Every sense at his disposal was utilized. Smell, touch, hearing, and sight.

Hunting was no easy feat, and hunting chakra mutated animals wasn't any easier. The animals in the forest of death were more sensitive to smells, sounds, and vibrations than animals outside of its enclosed ecosystem. Not to mention the fact that _everything _in there was bigger and more dangerous, it made the perfect place to train ninja how to survive.

But Naruto didn't just survive while he spends his time in there, he _thrives_.

He took a deep breath of air through his nose to see who or what was around or had been there. He had been practicing his use of his sense of smell for the past week or so, and was getting the hang of differentiating scents and how long they had lingered in a specific area.

He could smell four different scents that seemed to be newer, and more prominent than the hundreds more that he could detect surrounding the Hokage tower. Though two stood out to him. One familiar and one that he didn't recognize at all.

One smelled of rich oils and incents, _'Hizashi…' _ Naruto closed his eyes and lowered his head a bit in sadness at the reminder of the kind Hyuuga. He hadn't known him long, but he was one of the few people in the village that he truly respected.

He then focused on the other scent he was picking up.

It was unfamiliar. It smelled of grass and the winds. And he couldn't help but think that underneath the initial scent, the true scent that everyone had, reminded him of the Uchiha he had a few issues with.

He followed them to a shadowed side of the tower, out of sight and out of mind. And stuck to the walls using chakra in his hands and feet, running would be a little too obvious for comfort. He found that crawling was more of a stealthy approach while in the shadows, and so he crawled about the darkest shades of the shadowed part of the tower until he reached the side of the balcony just outside the Hokage's office.

He remained there for a minute or two to make sure the coast was clear before he heard the distant voice of his Jiji, and adrenaline immediately surged through him after hearing a sentence that sent every alarm ringing in his head.

"…Are you here to kill me, Itachi?" the sound of his Jiji's voice was sad, and resolute. And the scent of the unknown person was coming from the room along with Hizashi's.

His heart thumped loudly in his ears as he leaped over the side of the balcony and onto it. Everything was slowing as he performed the action, only the sound of his heartbeat echoing in his head could be heard by him as he landed and immediately started dashing forward, moving as if the air was made of mud.

Everything was moving much slower than what he knew it was going at as he tore through the curtains with his claws that he subconsciously channeled chakra into and landed in the middle of the room.

He didn't even know he was surging his chakra through his body, and was now cloaked in a deep blue flame of chakra. He looked to his left and saw that Sarutobi was stunned at what was happening in front of him.

Naruto felt a presence behind him and immediately whipped around, only to find Hizashi with a small smile on his face. Everything was beginning to return to its normal pace before he felt a strong hand attempting to pull on his right shoulder.

Acting on instinct, Naruto turned his body in the direction that the unknown person was pulling him in, and grabbed onto the wrist of the arm that was grasping him firmly. His narrowed blue eyes pierced into onyx colored eyes as he pulled back on the figure's right wrist while putting pressure on his elbow simultaneously.

After letting out a grunt of pain, the young man sent a straight kick with his right leg in response and got the reaction he wanted as Naruto was forced to jump back to avoid it, releasing his arm in the process.

"Naruto, Itachi stand down!" Sarutobi had taken a moment or two to get over the shock of seeing his surrogate grandson suddenly bust through the curtains of the balcony of his office, which had privacy and defensive seals activated on them, and was emitting chakra on a level that was far surpassing anyone his age.

Naruto was still in a defensive posture with his legs shoulder length apart and bending at the knees with both arms outstretched a bit as he flexed his hands, baring his lethal looking claws, and ready to pounce in a moments notice. He did simmer down his chakra after a moment though, the dark blue aura surrounding him swirled as it shrunk and ultimately faded. He gazed at the unknown man fearlessly as he took in his features.

He had a stoic expression on his face and looked to be still in his teens. He had raven-black hair with several uneven bangs falling on his young face that gave him a mysterious vibe. The young blonde thought that the only thing that didn't just make him look like an older version of a certain Uchiha were the pronounced tear troughs that completed the 'mysterious swordsman' get up that he had going for him since he had a cloak with red clouds on it.

Kurama snickered a bit as she found Naruto's odd sense of humor irresistible to laugh at…and it could also be a contribution of her fondness towards the boy that she thought his jokes were funny. She was just as simple minded as he was sometimes.

The duo continued their stare off as Hiruzen struck a match to light the tobacco in his pipe. He knew that both Naruto and Itachi had to make sure that neither one would do anything further before any conversation could take place.

Itachi was a deadly shinobi, and Naruto was…well he was Naruto, and he trusted no one but those he would give his life for. And seeing as how there were only three people besides his wrinkly self that the boy would die for, that didn't make a lot of people that the boy trusted.

Though a proud smile came onto the old Hokage's face as he could see that the once broken boy was well on his way to becoming a true shinobi as he stood guard in front of him. It warmed his heart, knowing that Naruto still had compassion enough to protect people despite everything he had been through at his age.

'_I think you two will have a lot more in common than you may think…Itachi.'_ Hiruzen couldn't help but let the weight of his guilt press down on his tired heart as he looked at what he should have seen a long time ago. A little brother fighting with his big brother.

He frowned in sadness as he looked at the elder of the remaining Uchiha. He knew Itachi, and he knew what he was feeling all too well.

Itachi was currently frozen still, the shock of seeing this small boy who was undeniably the child of his sensei who was more of a father to him than his own had him standing stock still. He was a clone of the person who was everything Itachi ever wanted to be.

A simple man who took care of the ones he loved and his responsibilities. His sensei was a great friend. A caring husband. A teacher, and a father to him, who would have been a loving father to the very miniature version that was standing not eight feet from him.

He was everything Itachi ever wanted, except he was dead. His teacher, his mentor, his _father _was gone. He had given his life for his son, and for his village.

And now, it was time to be the brother to the mini Minato before him, just like he and his surrogate parents had always thought about while Naruto spent his time in a certain hot-blooded Uzumaki's womb.

All of this had passed through Itachi's mind in under a second, since now his lifetime of being a ninja was kicking in.

Regardless if it was his little brother or not, he still had to get the situation under control less the ANBU be called back due to his presence. His _and _Naruto's.

Itachi would admit, if only to himself, that he did not hold the Sandaime to such a high standing anymore. With the type of missions he had given him, he had every right to hold it against the old man. Itachi didn't know how Hiruzen viewed Naruto for holding the Kyuubi, so he had to calm down his sensei's son before he did anything else.

In fact, the only reason how Itachi knew that Naruto was a Jinchuriki, and of the kyuubi no Yoko no less, was because of the obvious animalistic characteristics that he held. Those eyes of his weren't completely human, and neither was his strength or his claws.

His chakra was another thing entirely, he had just as much as several high level jonin combined and he looked to be no older than seven years old!

So, with his Sharingan bleeding into life, Itachi set out to cast a genjutsu on his little blonde brother in an effort to calm him and his fear invoking chakra down before the ANBU were given any more reason to intrude on their 'private' conversation.

Itachi pointed straight at Naruto in the same stoic manner he always did, causing the blonde to then shift into a defensive stance with his left foot forward with his feet shoulder with apart in a wide and balanced base. His left arm was bent so that it was a few inches past an 'L' shape, and it was hanging low in front of his stomach while his right hand was raised and next to his right cheek. Both hands were flexing their respective claws dangerously.

Said blonde glared at the Uchiha's hand while Kurama was roaring in his head, **'Naruto, that man has the Sharingan! Don't look into his eyes, I may not be able to dispel the genjutsu that he's able to place on you with those vile things!'**the discovery that this suspicious man had the Sharingan unnerved Kurama to no end. How she hated those blasted eyes.

Taking her warning to heart, Naruto had averted his eyes immediately after they showed themselves, but it had already been too late. The hissing of snakes and the clinking of chains greeted Naruto's ears as his eyes closed and darkness encompassed the room.

The young blonde's heart nearly stopped in fear.

He found himself in chains. A collar around his neck and shackles binding his hands and feet together. He couldn't lean forward because the collar had a chain that ran along his back and his front, and connected to the ground below him.

Two chains also flowed down each arm like snakes, coiling around both arms as they made their way towards the shackles that had a final chain that connected them to the metal ceiling above him.

All around him were bars of some sort of holding cell that he was in.

'_What the?! What's going on, where am I?'_ Naruto was starting to panic. He had never seen this before…right? His eyes zipped around the room to find something recognizable, but only succeeded in finding a vague familiarity with the situation and the place that he was in. _'Kurama?'_

No answer.

_Sssssss…_

Were those snakes that he was hearing?

'_Kurama?!'_

The hissing of snakes grew louder, and the slithering serpents began pouring into his cell.

'_KURAMA!'_

Naruto couldn't even scream in whatever kind of dream this was. It seemed as if everything was playing out like a movie, and the sense of desperation was overwhelming his mind.

"Kukuku, it seems you still don't like my snakes very much little Naru-kun…how sad. My pets like you _very _much." The voice of a shinigami in the flesh raised every hair on the back of Naruto's neck while a cold chill shot down his spine.

Yellow eyes appeared in the darkness as a pale lower jaw and neck came into the light of the torch beside his cage that had barely phased into existence.

Naruto's mind was a myriad of wild thoughts as snake-like eyes set into a pale man's face seemed to stare right into his soul. Why was he there? Where even was 'there'? Why was he in chains with a snakes slithering around his feet?

…and why did he feel the insatiable urge to kill the sannin in front of him.

Behind the hellish man with yellow eyes, he could see the sad look of a purple haired girl as she was chained in a similar way on the far side of the room. The look in her eyes made her look defeated, though he could tell there was still an undying will to break free from her chains, if only so she could save him… Naruto hated this, this _thing _before him.

Wait…why would she want to save him? Who was she? Wasn't this a genjutsu?

He could feel his body tremble with anger and malice as the area on and around his left eye burned as if fire was pouring in them. His body was engulfed in dark blue chakra as he snarled like a caged animal, and pulled against his chains until they broke.

Suddenly the Yellow eyes widened in surprise, while the next thing Naruto knew, everything around him was contorting back into the hokage office.

He was now glaring murderously as the temperature in the room drastically dropped. He was shaking in rage as he bore straight into the wide Sharingan eyes of Itachi who had taken a step back subconsciously.

The look in Naruto's eyes shook Itachi to the core, and the young Uzumaki could feel small stings of pain on the left side of his face. Strange.

He clenched his fists to the point to where he had drawn his own blood as he let out a deep and demonic growl.

~…T**hirty minutes earlier~**

One Hiruzen Sarutobi was currently frozen in disbelief. His eyes wide as dinner plates and his lips partly agape out of sheer lack of concentration of keeping them closed.

Before him stood a man whom he had thought to be forever lost to Konoha.

He stood around six feet and three inches tall, with waist length straight black hair. He had a lean build and wide shoulders, and stood straight up with his chest puffed out a little in both confidence and social standing.

His eyes were light grey, almost white and had a blank stare to them. It was almost like he was not even alive. Everything else on the man's body had an animated, and lively look to him. It was only his eyes that looked dead.

Upon seeing the second person standing in the room however, the Sandaime narrowed his eyes and barked out orders with nothing but authority in his voice, "ANBU, leave us! Only Dragon-san may remain!"

He didn't need to look around to make sure that his orders had been carried out, he knew that his ANBU had immediately respected his wishes and left without so much as a second thought. Those who joined the Anbu knew that their only job was to follow orders down to the letter, anything else was trivial unless they were told it wasn't.

When he was sure that only Dragon remained, the Hokage spoke up once more, "What is said, and what is shown here will be deemed an SS-class secret due to the nature of who is involved. I do not need to remind you three of what will become of you should you share any of what the upcoming conversation will entail, do I Hizashi?" he had spoken with his eyes closed, surely still getting over the shock of seeing his friend alive and with a traitor of Konoha no less.

Said Hyuuga smiled a little as he shook his head no, "Of course not Hokage-Sama, I know full well the responsibilities that holding such secrets entail."

Hiruzen merely nodded his head, "And you…Itachi." At this, the Hokage opened his eyes and narrowed them at the late teen who was removing his straw hat.

His face, a stoic mask of stone. Nothing could be said or guessed at what the nineteen-year old was thinking or even feeling as his uneven bangs shadowed his young face.

"Do you understand the jeopardy you have put your life in, in coming here?" the Sandaime's voice was thick and emotionless. Though his heart was being twisted in many constricting ways as the boy he had sentenced to a life as a missing ninja was now standing before him.

His best friend's surrogate son by all rights, since Itachi was always with him and his wife Kushina. They were like a family. The family the Uchiha prodigy never had.

Said Uchiha spoke in a deep and monotone voice as he answered the old kage, "I understand Hokage-sama."

Hiruzen nodded as he motioned for both men to sit down.

It took only a moment for Itachi to help guide Hizashi to a seat in front of the Hokage's desk, after doing so the near twenty year-old took a few steps back and decided to remain where he had been after first entering the room. No doubt for the comfort of the weary Hokage that was studying him from his desk.

A clearing of the throat broke the silence as Hizashi held his held in front of his face, "I'd like to start off this session of secrets by at least giving Itachi a chance at seeing tomorrow…Were it not for him, I doubt I would still be breathing at this moment Hokage-Sama."

Hiruzen raised a brow at this and turned his tired gaze over to the only other surviving member of a once proud clan of his village, "How did you come across Hizashi-san on his way to…Kumo, Itachi-kun?" Hiruzen doubted he needed to conceal the fact that he had basically sent the Hyuuga to his death. Itachi had saved him, no doubt he would have noticed the ninja of one of Konoha's greatest enemies.

The elder 'lone' Uchiha hid a small smile at the man's use of his name, _'Heh, still talks to me like a child eh? Damn old man..'_ he closed his eyes and replied in his usual monotone voice, "I was thinking while resting in a forest not far off a traveling route, when the caravan escorting Hizashi-san happened to pass by. I mistook Hizashi for his brother and went in to save him as he was no doubt being used as a political tool if he was alone, with ninja from Kumo escorting him in lightning country."

The Hokage began to rummage through his desk in search of his pipe as he asked a very important question, "What became of the ninja of Kumo?"

Both Hizashi and Itachi caught the underlined question of 'did you kill them?' of what he had asked.

The raven-haired Uchiha comforted his troubled Kage's mind, "I placed all but the genin in a genjutsu before escaping with Hizashi in hand."

Having found his pipe, Hiruzen was now searching for his favorite tobacco, "Why only the genin?"

Itachi replied back in his usual monotone voice, "To show strength and remain in character. An S-class criminal wouldn't care for mere genin. Plus they were needed to wake up the rest of the caravan so that they would not be eaten by wolves or what have you. I made sure they would be incapacitated for a good while."

Hizashi remained quiet throughout this whole debate…mostly because he was asleep. The man had traveled on foot blind, literally, for nearly two days while struggling to remain undetected and remain under the identity of his brother. The task had been very difficult not to rouse suspicion and ruin the whole façade.

Needless to say, the Hyuuga needed to catch some Z's

Hiruzen had a confused look on his brow, "Why did you spare their lives then?"

Itachi smiled a bit, "An S-class criminal would also consider it a bother to kill anyone not worth killing. Plus, I didn't want to put Konoha in anymore jeopardy then I already have in saving Hizashi."

The Sandaime just frowned, "So he told you then?"

Itachi's smile disappeared as if it never were, "Yes, and I do hope that I haven't given myself the task of ending _another_ war before it begins…I have my own war to worry about."

Hiruzen's face contorted in pain as he felt a pang in his chest at the young man's words. He shook his head no, "That won't be necessary Itachi, and the agreement was for Hiashi to be escorted out of fire country and into lightning country where his affiliation with us would be cut of officially. After that, Konoha was no longer bound to his fate. It is extremely fortunate that you rescued him while he was in lightning country. Konoha is also lucky that it was _you_ who saved him. How he got back is no issue, since you saved him at Ai's doorstep."

Sarutobi had been just about to light up his pipe, but paused in grief and shock even still, that Itachi had miraculously saved one of his only friends, "So you just…saved him? Just like that?" Hiruzen knew Itachi. He knew him. But he had to ask for any alternate motives because of the nature of the mission that the teen was still on.

Itachi merely opened his eyes to reveal their pupil-less black color, "Hiashi-san had always been my friend, and more than that, he was best friends with Minato-sensei and Kushina-sensei."

At that, Hiruzen's eyes softened. There was the boy he knew, before the hell that was a shinobi's life forced him into making a decision that affected his life for the rest of its existence.

But, Itachi's shoulders slumped as he brought up a hand to caress his brow as he continued in a voice full of sorrow and dread, "That, and it is my duty to save a registered shinobi of Konoha, as I am still an active member of the ANBU black ops. Isn't that right, Hokage-sama?"

The dread and will to do die that leaked through the teen's voice was enough to make the god of shinobi's head lower down in shame. He knew he had ruined the boy's life, but that wasn't what was wrong. He had made the boy kill his _entire _family, excluding his little brother whom he had offered his life in exchange after the deed was done.

What he had done was unforgivable. He knew that. And he also knew, that every choice came with a price. And he thought that maybe his time had finally ran out. The only question was…did he even want his life's clock to continue?

In a voice that was as resolute as a man giving up his life could be, Hiruzen Sarutobi asked Itachi the true reason he had shown himself after five years of being undercover in a criminal organization compiled of S-class missing ninja, "Are you here to kill me…Itachi?"

Not a moment after he finished that sentence, a chakra signature on par with himself erupted just outside the balcony to his office. _'What the hell?! I didn't sense anything before now!' _the Hokage was screaming in his mind of how careless he was.

He glanced over to Itachi, only to see the same shocked face as he heard his curtains being torn apart.

His eyes were widening as he noticed a child with a spikey mop of blonde hair whose body was completely engulfed in a dark blue flame of chakra tore his way through the privacy and chakra sealed curtains and landed just behind Hizashi.

It seems everybody was sharing the shocked look as he too had a look of shock at seeing Hizashi alive and well. He remembered the way the blonde shook with anger after he had explained what had happened to the nice Hyuuga.

Immediately, and expectedly enough, Itachi reacted and attempted to subdue the power emitting boy. How surprised he was when the hand on Naruto's right shoulder which was supposed to be used to force him to turn around so he could calm him down with a genjutsu, was instead gripped and placed in an arm-bar and almost forced the Uchiha prodigy to his knees.

'_What the hell?' _the ex-ANBU captain had been taken back by the boy's instinct to lock and put pressure on the joint of his arm, in return, he skillfully kicked in retaliation and was then at a stare off with the child of his father figure and in all rights and purposes the young man's true father.

"Naruto! Itachi, stand down!" it had taken him long enough, but the old man had found his voice after the shock and awe of seeing his surrogate grandson bust his way into his office and stand guard in front of him while emitting chakra pressure the same level as he had then warn off.

Now he was just waiting for the two deadly fighters to settle down. And yes, both of them were indeed deadly.

Itachi, being known as the 'Reaper of the Sharingan' after exterminating his own clan. And Naruto…well…as much as the Sandaime hated to admit it, the small boy was indeed just as deadly. He had killed seven trained shinobi to get to his best friend, not to mention he had a level of control over the strongest bijuu in existence. No matter his skill level, THAT was no small feat and was enough to best many ninja.

And, the boy had power…lots of it if the impressive chakra aura he had surrounding him was any indication of his chakra levels.

He struck a match as he lit his pipe, knowing that both fighters were just making sure that neither party would do anything further.

Itachi however, had other plans.

As his mind was racing while he was staring down his little blonde brother who was glaring at him with murderous intent. He could also feel a very impressive amount of killing intent being directed towards him, VERY unusual since he knew that the boy was barely six years old…just what had the village done to him?

'_He's had to grow strong at such a young age, no doubt because of the beast that he holds within him.' _He started summing up what he had been able to make out of who his sensei's child was and how he carried himself.

'_That immediate reaction to subdue me, he has training. But the ferocity that he has, and that look in his eyes…he has killed before, and will not hesitate to do so again. This place, it is _hell_ for all of those I love!' _Itachi's heart was already weeping for his surrogate parent's as he could already see a shinobi in their son. The boy had the eyes of a killer, though they had not grown cold yet. That was a good sign for Itachi, that meant that he could still save him!

'_Those eyes, his speed, power and strength. They are not human, not for his age. Speaking of which, I need to calm him down before the ANBU have another reason to barge in here.'_ Though he had held a conversation with himself in his head, only a few seconds had actually passed as Itachi had a habit of speed thinking when in time pressed situations.

That usual shinobi trait was heightened to untold levels with the Uchiha prodigy. One of his many mysterious traits that were just part of who he was.

His eyes quickly changed into their blood red Sharingan as he cast a genjutsu right as his power was activated, a skill not learned by many. As if it mattered anymore.

He almost sighed in relief when the chaotic flame of Naruto's chakra calmed and receded.

Almost.

As soon as he casted his genjutsu something went wrong. It wasn't his genjutsu, his technique was flawless, he had performed it to perfection like he had countless other times. No, the problem laid with Naruto.

Itachi could feel his genjutsu change and morph into something completely different the moment it attached to the boy and disrupt his chakra network. Whatever change it was, Naruto didn't like it…at all.

A wave of anger driven chakra pressure hit him and the other three occupants of the room square in the chest. Hizashi had actually been woken up from his much needed rest, the poor guy. Hiruzen had fumbled his pipe but managed to keep it in his mouth for one last hit before getting up out of his chair.

He was sure that wherever Dragon was hiding, he could feel the wave of unfiltered rage as well.

'_Such anger…such hate. What could he have possibly experienced to harbor such hatred…'_ Itachi's train of thought was slowed to a halt as he saw the tiniest of cuts form on his little brother's face with his still-active Sharingan.

The cut that was invisible to the normal eye took on a crescent moon shape just under Naruto's left eye.

Itachi watched the phenomenon with wide Sharingan-eyes as his heart clenched in his chest. _'Kami, he's still but a child…could it really be?'_

Suddenly, the temperature of the room plummeted as Naruto opened his eyes. He took a step back without knowing as he stared into what he could now see were definitely NOT human eyes. He had noticed that Naruto's features were different before, he now knew why.

His pupils were in a strange vertical oval shape before, they were now thin slits that nearly split his pupils in half. And their color had also changed. What were once cerulean blue eyes with flakes of lighter shades of blue and green, were now feline-like eyes glowing a shade of red even more vibrant than his Sharingan with an animalistic glint to them.

By all rights, the boy looked demonic as Itachi could then took in the sight of the claws that he had failed to notice earlier due to the shock of seeing his might-as-well-be father's son, standing there in front of him with a red chakra coating surrounding him. He had only ever knew him as the bulge in his Auntie Kushina's stomach, now he was a child emitting a bone chilling chakra as he was outlined in a red glow, almost like another skin.

Sharingan eyes stared into demonic glowing red as Naruto let out a beastly snarl before attempting to lunge at him with his dangerous looking pearly white claws.

Before Naruto could crouch down so that he would be able to launch himself, Hiruzen appeared between the two before either could blink, and he immediately looked the boy in the eye as he ordered him to stand down, "Naruto! I said calm down!" his voice was firm, and left no room for objection.

But Naruto was resilient, and he snapped his fangs angrily in Itachi's direction like a predator would as if it were denied its prey as he snarled again in protest before settling down. Well, Naruto's version of settling down. He simply cut off his chakra and glared murderously at Itachi.

The old hokage let out a sigh of relief when both Naruto's chakra, and the Kyuubi's chakra reseeded back into the blonde in a violent swirl into the area around his solar plexus.

Both parties guessed that the blonde had only heard Hiruzen asking Itachi if he was there to kill him an immediately rushed in to help Sarutobi. Commendable, but extremely unnecessary. Hiruzen also wondered how he had heard them through the privacy seals, he would have to have them checked when this whole thing was over.

"I take it something interesting has happened?" the blind Hyuuga finally decided to chime in as he yawned against his will in his seat. "What have I missed?"

Hiruzen sighed tiredly as Itachi shook his head a bit and blinked, "It would seem little Naruto overheard the Hokage's last remark and charged in to defend him…a fine candidate for a shinobi you have here, Hokage-Sama. I should hope you wouldn't _waste_ such talent and will to protect."

Hizashi had a puzzled look on his face as he attempted to look in the direction he thought Naruto was in, he wasn't too far off either, "And what remark was that Itachi-san?"

'_Itachi?...I feel like I should know that name.' _Naruto eyed the unknown Uchiha with different eyes after hearing his name, his look that spelled murder was replaced with one of a child's curiosity in an instant.

Said Uchiha closed his eyes as he answered his Hyuuga friend, "He had asked if I wished to kill him."

A growl was heard, and everyone turned to see that the animal sound was coming from the young blonde boy who was then standing in-between the elder of the remaining Uchiha and the Hokage in question, glaring at the raven haired teen defensively as he stared him down. Daring him to make a move on his grandfather figure.

A small smile was hidden in the shadow of Itachi's bangs as he looked upon Naruto with loving eyes, _'He has his Father's speed, and his Mother's strength and chakra…and temper too. A very deadly combination. He will make a fine shinobi, but only if he wishes it.'_

Itachi could already tell that the idea of Naruto NOT being a shinobi was crushed the day he was born, but it would not stop him from hoping that maybe the boy could escape the life of a ninja. But as things were, he would be hard pressed to keep him out of ANBU at this point. He had said he would train Naruto to be an Anbu captain…but he never said ANYTHING about him _being _an Anbu captain.

He hid a smirk as he knew his old Hokage would surely grant him that much of a request. He may not be able to save his surrogate little brother from the life of a ninja, but he WOULD keep him out of ANBU. At least until he makes Chunin, by then the boy's life would be in his own hands, and he would no longer be able to protect him.

"It would seem he has extreme loyalty to you Hokage-sama…or is it more than just that. Tell me, how have you taken care of my little brother while I've been away?" Itachi lifted his face so that it was in the light, and everyone in the room could see, minus Hizashi for obvious reasons, the seriousness of his question.

His eyes were trained on the old war veteran like a hawk. No lies or deception would escape the young man's gaze.

Hiruzen visibly stiffened as he then realized his best black-ops operative was in the home he had exiled him from. _'So he's here for the boys…he's finally come home to keep his promises. But then, why did he only say _brother _and not _brothers_?'_ The Hokage straightened himself as he began his trial, "Naruto…sit with us. We have much to discuss."

The young blonde looked up to his grandfather figure with an unsure gaze, as he was still weary of the teen in the black cloak with red clouds with the stoic face.

He made his way to a chair on the left side of Hizashi, directly in front of the chair that Hiruzen himself sat in. The blonde cast his mixture of azure and teal/green eyes back to look at the approaching Uchiha with a combination of residual anger from the genjutsu he had placed on him earlier…and wonder. With all the excitement of the situation, he forced himself to forget about what he had seen while under the genjutsu.

Hiruzen, Hizashi and Naruto were now all seated, with Itachi on Naruto's left as he leaned up against the nearby wall.

The clearing of a throat broke the sudden silence by Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Hokage and longtime friend of both boy's parents. One boy was a son to them by love, the other through blood. The older of the two grew up and grew to know his surrogate parents and eventually loved them as much as the woman who gave him life, and the father that he never had. The other was born into a world of hate and had never so much as seen a picture of his parents, let alone learn their names.

Though he saw his Father's face every day when he looked upon the Hokage monument.

He looked between the two, both were still boys in his eyes because he knew both were still stuck as the children they still were in their minds, despite how they may act.

Itachi was still the boy who was planning on making his little brothers happy and the best ninja they could be if that was the life they would so choose. But, those plans were shot when he discovered his Uchiha father's plot.

Naruto, as mature as he may seem, Hiruzen could tell he was still a child. A child who was left alone in the world and forced to hide behind a mask of coldness and anger.

With a stoic and tired face and voice, Hiruzen closed his eyes as he continued, "Have you completed your mission Itachi?"

Naruto looked from his grandfather figure to the strange man who had introduced himself with Sharingan eyes. He could see the change that his grandfather invoked in him, the young man looked like a statue, as if all signs of life had been lost. Only a moving and breathing shell remained.

"Yes…Hokage-Sama. Everything I was able to find out about the group you had me infiltrate is in this scroll." The stoic Uchiha then reached into his sleeve and tossed a scroll with a red seal on it, onto the desk, "There was nothing more I could dig up…my mission is complete."

A moment after he finished his sentence, Naruto watched as he removed the strange cloak that the teen had been wearing and folded it up into a neat square before briskly walking to the desk and slamming it onto the furnished wood, cracks appeared around the black cloak as the sound of the hit reverberated throughout the office.

"Konoha, will not Fall…Mission. Accomplished. Sir!" Naruto's eyes were scanning everything the teen was doing. His arms had been shaking violently as he hissed out his words of completion. It looked like the young man was doing everything in his power just to keep himself from exploding.

The Sandaime looked at Itachi with a look of indifference and exhaustion. He then sighed as he lowered his head before speaking in a soft, and sorrowful voice, "Very well…you are relieved of your duties, effective immediately."

Itachi didn't hear him, or rather he couldn't. He could only hear the roaring of the flames that engulfed the district of his clan in his head as being back in the village brought forth memories that usually only came to him in his nightmares.

Images of the flames consuming the buildings around him as he cut down family member after family member on that fateful night as the sirens were wailing in the distance. Signaling that the Kyuubi no Yoko was on its way to destroy the rest of the village while he took care of the Uchiha district.

"Itachi…"

The teen with a heavy heart peered through the gaps of his fingers as he found himself in a chair, leaning back and off to the side as he used his left hand to both support his head and cover his eyes in an attempt to _not _see any of that night while it played in his head like a movie on fast forward, skip and rewind all at the same time.

His flashbacks halted at the sound of the screams of the women in the ROOT base that he had decimated in his quest to redeem his clan and to make sure that any children that were born would not be used by Danzo for his selfish desires.

"Itachi."

His thoughts stopped as he then remembered why and for who he was back in the village of his birth for, "Yes?" he had intended it as a question, but is sounded more like he was simply responding to whoever had said his name.

"I had asked you what you planned to do now." It had been Hiruzen who had said his name. And the old war veteran had a very worried look on his face.

After Itachi had stated that he had completed his mission while visibly holding himself back from attacking…well, everything. He had slumped back into the empty chair beside Naruto and slacked as if he had an enormous weight, curse, or perhaps both lifted off of him.

The young man that had suffered far too much for his age slowly sat up. His eyes were on the ground in front of him at first, but traveled to his hands as he rubbed his palms together, the callouses of living by the sword evident as he caressed his hands and drawled up the courage to do what he knew was right.

He glanced to the little blonde on his right, straightened his posture after a moment of just a tiredly gazing at him and handed the hokage the hitai-ate with the symbol of Konoha that had been crossed out to him. "I wish to train the boy."

The old man's eyes widened for a moment before reverting back to their stoic demeanor, "How will you do this, when you are still registered as an enemy of Konoha? You had told me before you left that you never got the chance to finish procuring the evidence needed to prove your innocence?"

After saying that, Hiruzen snapped his fingers in a way that silently said, 'Oh, right', and turned to Naruto who had been sitting quietly alongside Hizashi who was once again asleep in his chair, "I forgot to mention that whatever has been and will be said in this room is an S-class secret and is punishable by death should anything leave this room." He had spoken all of this with a much too sweet smile which caused the blonde it was directed to great discomfort.

Naruto leaned back a bit as he nodded, "You don't have to worry about me Jiji." He was too busy wondering why this stranger wanted to train him.

'_**This chakra…I wonder, could it be you who was always so close with Naruto's parents?' **_Kurama had been keeping her attention solely on everything that was being said as her container did his thing. She had perfect memory much like Naruto did, though on a whole different level all together. If she wished it, she could recite a conversation she had overheard while she was engrossed in a book over a thousand years ago, word for word.

Hiruzen then turned his attention back to Itachi as he replied, "Technically speaking, I am still an ANBU operative who is under cover. And will continue to gather the evidence needed to prove my innocence of my fake but real crimes. But, as far as everyone else is concerned, I am an ANBU, and as such I do not exist in this village nor have I since I was twelve years of age when my training first began."

Itachi then opened his eyes, showing nothing but the hardened gaze of a black ops who had just returned home…mostly because he really did just come home.

"I see…I have nothing to keep you from fulfilling what you wish to do, your service to this village deserves nothing less then what you request…might I ask why you came back, just to train Naruto, and should I assume the _other _one as well?" the Hokage raised a brow as Itachi had made no mention of his little brother. The one that was actually related to him that is.

The elder Uchiha closed his eyes again as he lowered his head a bit, he had thought about Sasuke just as much as he had Naruto, but knew that he would never be able to have a relationship with him. Not after all he had done…Naruto would be more than enough to correct his sins. More than enough for someone who deserved nothing.

"I will not be training the other one…nor will I ever see him. I am here for Naruto, and Naruto alone. I wish him the best." His voice was resolute, he had made his decision, but even Naruto couldn't help but notice the slight shake in his voice as he answered the old war veteran.

Hiruzen was about to question the Uchiha's reasoning, but was interrupted by a child's voice of disbelief, "Why would you want to train me? I don't know you, and you don't know me…I'm an orphan, I don't even have an orphanage to act as guardians for me, I live alone. I'm no one." Naruto spoke in a cold tone for a child, but his eyes gave everything he hid away if you had the ability and knew what to look for.

Fortunately for him, Itachi had that ability, and knew exactly how to read the blonde mystery that was Naruto.

Meanwhile, Naruto was a storm of thoughts as he simply could not believe that he had _anyone _besides Kurama that would help him willingly and for no ulterior motive. Well, aside from Hinata and Ino, but that was a different story. What he had said was true, he was no one. He was nothing but a clanless orphan who didn't even have a picture or a name to go with the story that he actually had parents. The only thing that let him know that he really did have parents was that he needed to have a mother and a father to be born.

He had no idea who he _really_ was.

Itachi's eyes widened at this, and he looked back to the Hokage with disgust but bit his tongue. He knew Hiruzen was keeping his little brother's identity a secret because of the enemies that his sensei had made during the third great shinobi war. All he could do was wait until he had permission to train him, when he had it he would tell him everything. Secrets be damned, he wouldn't let his little brother continue living without knowing who his parents were.

"I made a promise to your parents…I was very close to them. I would have fulfilled that promise from the day you were born, but my status as an ANBU kept me away from the village until just recently. That is all I can say." Itachi had told the truth, and hadn't lied. He just didn't tell him the whole truth. Actually he had given so little information it couldn't even be called a label to a file. As much as he may have wanted to he was still bound by certain secrets that he just could not tell…yet.

Naruto just stared at the stoic teen with wide eyes and his jaw slack. He looked from him to his grandfather figure with a pleading look, as if asking that if all of this was some sick joke, that they should end it and have their laugh.

Hiruzen nodded, sorrow and regret clearly shown on his tired face. Hizashi was simply soaking everything in, he knew the condition that Itachi was in, and he had a pretty good idea of what Naruto would become without at least someone who was actual family to help guide him.

"H-how close you to my parents? Do you know their names? What they looked like? Do you know ANYTHING?!" Kurama frowned as her tails flicked in response to the pain in her fox chest. She knew all too well that the boy spent much of his time outside of training, wondering, hoping that there was _somebody_ out there who knew who his parents were. Even if it was as simple as the color of their hair or a name.

Something. Anything to let him know that they did exist at some point, and that he wasn't alone in the world. At least, wasn't _always _alone in the world. She knew that he didn't consider himself completely alone, not since they had bonded, but in her wisdom she knew that humans needed certain teachings and emotions, and that those only came from one's family. And Naruto had none.

She was all he had.

Itachi turned to the nearly hyperventilating boy and placed a calming hand on his shoulder. He wasn't one to show much affection, if at all, but for his brother, he'd put on a clown suit and dance if it meant he would not weep, "Easy Naruto…easy. Breathe. Calm yourself, take deep breaths."

He did not know why, but the troubled blonde found himself listening to the mysterious teen's words and took deep, slow breaths. After drawing a few he opened his eyes, not realizing he had ever shut them in the first place, and simply stared at the young man, wondering how he managed to calm him down.

"Calm?" his deep and yet soothing voice brought forth a nod of confirmation before he had to ask a question that was clawing at the back of his mind.

"Just what are you to me?...Itachi?" Naruto tried out the stranger's name and gave it a go to see how it rolled off the tongue. He found that the name wasn't so foreign to him, he felt like he could speak the name and the person of whom it belonged to had been there for him for as long as he could remember, though he had really only known him for about a half an hour now.

Itachi stared at the blonde at first, stunned by the boy's simple question. He had faced horrors unlike anything most mortal men could ever have nightmares of, and yet a six year old boy had frozen him with a single question.

After what seemed like eternity, the nineteen year-old Uchiha gave a small smile before taking his middle and index finger, and poking them directly in the middle of his sensei's miniature clone, earning a whine of 'heey!' from the little blonde, "You can say that I'm somewhat of a friend of the family, but then that wouldn't be quite accurate. You could say that were more like family than anything else."

Naruto had just finished rubbing his forehead, strangely thinking of some way to get back at the raven haired teen before all thinking in his whirlwind of a mind had ceased completely.

For a better part of a minute, there was nothing. It looked as if the boy wasn't even breathing anymore.

But, slowly but surely, his hands lowered from the part of his forehead where Itachi had poked him, and he turned his whole body to face the man that had spoken the word that was a taboo of sorts to him.

He had said he was family.

He had said that _they _were family, that he was _his _family! With all the mystery surrounding his parents and who they were, Naruto had trouble, but at the same time no trouble believing that Itachi was indeed his family.

"Y-your…my family? B-but I'm an ORPHAN!...I'm blonde you're not! My eyes are blue, yours are black! Y-you can't be my family!...can you?" he had started off with a bout of shouts and finger pointing, but by the end of his rant Naruto had lost his voice to the point to where he was just above a whisper.

There was no way that this guy was his family.

Itachi couldn't help but let the sadness show on his usual emotionless face. He had missed the beginning years of his little brother's life, the only one he could ever have a relationship with. And it was clear to him that the boy was affected in many negative ways if his behavior up until the present was any indication.

There were many things wrong with his brother, and he had a lot of work to do if he was going to help him.

"I am truly sorry for not being there for you in the time up until now…in time, you will know why. There are many things that your father, whom I respected and cherished more than my own, had taught me about true family. One of his ideals that he had shared with me during my time of greatest need, was that family…is much more than blood." Itachi couldn't help but gaze at Naruto, with pain evident in his eyes.

"I see you as my little brother, Naruto…the same as I did when your mother first told me that I was going to have another brother to look after. My brother by blood is lost to me due to the things that I have done…I hope, no…I pray, that you are not lost to me as well. I promised your father that I would look after you, and train you…will you grant me that honor?" If he had the strength to do so, he would have gotten on his knees as he asked Naruto this, but he could not.

The look in his brother's eyes and the possibility of losing him as well was draining every ounce of strength that he had in him.

He knew that he would never be able to be a brother to Sasuke…he had been covered in the blood of his clan the last time he had seen him. He would only ever be able to look and protect him from a distance.

But Naruto…he would not fail him like he did Sasuke. He would train Naruto and entrust him with Sasuke, and right all the wrongs that he had committed towards him.

It was all he could do, he could not face Sasuke…not after what he had done.

As the elder Uchiha was lost in his grief, Naruto was lost in his hurricane of emotions and stuck with an obvious, and yet unbelievably difficult decision.

Would he except this stranger as his family, and learn of who he is and learn what it's like to have a sibling. He was also asking himself what had happened to his real brother, and if he was just a replacement for him.

'**What he says is true, Naruto…there is no lying in him. He loves you as if you were his own flesh and blood. His eyes tell his story, look in them.'**Kurama knew that Naruto was vulnerable, and would react in a way where he would force himself to be left alone. That was how he seemed to deal with pain, by shutting himself off from the world, and suffering alone as if it were a sort of trial.

She knew he needed this. She could feel his near desperation at the prospect of knowing that he wasn't alone. That there was somebody out there who he could call family, not just her, but someone he could share a bond with.

In this case, a sibling. An older and wiser sibling whom could guide him as he grows and be there to help lift him up should he fall.

_She _needed him to have this. And she would not allow this opportunity to pass her partner by.

Naruto was brought back to his senses when he heard his partner's booming voice echo throughout the cyclone of his emotionally chaotic mind, calming him enough to where he could think clearly.

The speed of which Kurama could calm Naruto down with just a few words was astounding, but it was also the reason why she didn't give him orders, so to speak, often. Not because he would offer resistance, but because Naruto responded almost immediately to her…she was afraid that she would control him, rather than give him words of wisdom as real family would.

'_Do you really think it could that easy Kurama? That I could have family...just like that?' _Naruto just couldn't believe that someone who knew him as more than just the demon, or an orphan truly existed. He couldn't believe that somebody other than the Hokage and the Ichiraku's knew him as a person.

Kurama looked up into the netherworldy sky of their mindscape as the pain in her chest at hearing Naruto's words grew, **'Not everything you receive comes at the price of blood Naruto…good things can happen to you too, you just need to be willing to accept that not everything good that happens to you comes at the price of a blade piercing your chest. He's your family, Naruto, accept him as such.'**

The ancient bijuu began to stroll around as she often did when she felt her partner's pain and could do nothing about it, **'Good things do happen to you...'**She wouldn't admit it to him, nor herself that she could feel the sting of tears at her demonic eyes but would not let them fall. Even in her demonic voice, a motherly tone could be detected, and Naruto couldn't help but feel a warmth in his chest whenever she spoke to him as a mother would.

He felt safe, safe without the cover of darkness. He felt indestructible so long as he felt the warmth of his fox guardian's chakra. He couldn't describe the feeling of her chakra at times with any word but love. Even if he couldn't understand the full meaning of it.

Naruto steeled himself as he looked towards his grandfather figure with pleading eyes, "Would it really be ok for him to train me?...For him to be my family?" the boy felt a strange tug in his chest when he asked his Jiji that question. He feared what the answer would be. What if he said no?

What if he said yes?

Both answers were equally scaring him. On one hand, he would deny himself the possibility of family. On the other, he would be diving into the unknown, he would be learning what it would be like to have someone other than Kurama to call his family. Someone he could talk to in person, someone who could put a hand on his shoulder to let him know that he was there for him.

Someone who could watch over him, someone who could train him in Kami knows what.

Someone who might betray him…

Naruto feared the possibility of Hiruzen agreeing to this more than he did him saying no. The main reason being because if he said yes, then he would be stepping into uncharted territory, the unknown. He knew nothing of what family ties were like. How he should act, how he should treat his family. How to even be in a family. But most of all…

He was afraid to lose his family once he had it.

But, as the Hokage sighed while contemplating what he should do, the blonde decided that this was a chance that he would be willing to take. He resolved himself and thought it out, _'I'm going to be a shinobi, the unknown is in the job description. How can I put on that head band, if I'm too afraid to have and defend what the symbol on it stands for?'_

The boy straightened his posture as Hiruzen made his decision, "How and where will you train him, Itachi?" Hiruzen needed some information before he could simply allow the heir to two nearly extinct clans to be trained by a known, although willingly framed, criminal.

Naruto was about to retort, but a reassuring hand on his shoulder from the man in question kept whatever he was about to say from ever reaching the man who ultimately would decide both of their fates.

The blonde looked at the raven haired teen with a worried expression, but the small smile that Itachi had put him at ease as he nodded to his little brother. Silently saying that everything was going to be ok.

He knew that Naruto was independent, and as tough as nails. But anyone could see that at moments, and this being one of them, the boy was vulnerable when it came to the subject of family. It was his Achilles heel, so to speak.

"I will train him as I promised both his Father and his Mother I would. Exactly how and where, are my business, as I am now the only living person who knows of their secrets and the ways of both their clans." The Uchiha looked towards his brother with loving eyes, like an elder brother or father would when it came time to begin to teach the boy in their family how to be a man.

"I cannot tell you my methods, you can understand the importance of his parent's skills to remain secret, but I can tell you this…He will surpass them, and he will surpass me. That is all I will say, it will be his choice when his training is complete whether or not to reveal his secrets to you." The elder of the last Uchiha leaned back into his chair, having said his peace and now awaited his fate.

To be allowed to keep his promise, he would do it either way but it would be much easier with Hiruzen's cooperation, than to be denied his right of showing his brother the ways of the shinobi.

Hiruzen didn't like how this was turning out.

It was clear to him that Itachi no longer trusted him like he used to, and had told him virtually nothing of what he planned to teach Naruto. But then, he wasn't really surprised.

After what he had made the young man do, he was more surprised that he was still breathing, and wasn't a headless corpse. He was stuck between a rock and a hard place as he saw how things were at the moment.

Itachi was still considered a criminal, and yet he was still a black ops under his command. He was a son to who used to be one of his closest friends, while he was in charge of a whole village who could very well suffer if he allowed the Uchiha prodigy to come back to the village.

He was one man, versus the entirety of Konohagakure.

And yet experience had shown the war veteran that all it took was the will of one man, to spill a river of blood. Itachi was one such man, and he had wiped out a clan of some of the most powerful ninja of their time, wielders of eyes that were feared throughout the ages that they had existed in.

What if he said yes, and Konoha suffered publicity for accepting back a man who had nearly crippled them. The truth would never be revealed that the teen that was sitting before him, merely asking for the privilege to be an older brother and teacher, had actually saved the village as a whole from destroying itself in civil war.

The god of shinobi then hid a cold sweat, and an all too human shiver of his spine when he asked himself.

What if he said no, and the _one man _before him turned his blade and gaze on the village that had ultimately forsaken him, and decide to undo what he had done and take his brothers away to live their lives.

The will of one man, and a river of blood. Hiruzen was not a fool, to deny what the warrior before him wanted in life. His treasure at the end of the rainbow was simple, and not what one would expect a person of his sort of power to desire most.

He wanted his family. Nothing more, and nothing less.

The Sandaime made one of the simplest, and yet one of the most weighted decisions of his life. Standing up, and walking towards the balcony which was exposed thanks to a certain blonde's overprotectiveness, the Hokage stood at the edge of his office, and just shy of the balcony, staring at the face of the Yondaime as he folded his arms behind his back.

"You were known as _Ghost _in the ANBU because of your skill in stealth and assassination, no one had ever seen your face besides myself and those closest to you…I trust that your residence in Konoha will not be known to any until the evidence needed to prove your innocence is acquired, and see to it that your reputation doesn't proceed you." As far as he knew, he was simply assigning Naruto a special mentor to both train and monitor him.

He had many ANBU under his command, and they all wore masks…who would blame him if he didn't know who Naruto's mysterious sensei was. He couldn't be expected to know all his ninja by name.

He was Hokage, after all.

Naruto looked confused and Hizashi's snores could be heard still. Itachi merely allowed one of his very rare smirks to appear on his face as he got what his Hokage was implying.

"Of course Hokage-Sama, after all…I am ANBU, I do not exist."

He got no reply, Hiruzen just stepped out onto the balcony and surveyed the village he protected, his robes shifting ever so slightly in the constant breeze that ran through the trees of the village hidden in the leaves at random throughout the day.

Itachi motioned for Naruto to stand, and glanced to the Hokage's desk as his little brother made to stand as he had wordlessly asked him too. On the desk, there was a scroll with a black string with red embroidery and a seal in the center of it.

There was no scroll on the desk before the Hokage had left for the balcony connected to his office.

The last time this had happened, it was when he was assigned the task of observing Danzo and ultimately leading to the extermination of his clan.

He picked up the scroll and put a hand on Naruto's head before disappearing with him in a sudden gust of wind and leaves. Being a master of the body flicker technique, it was no trouble at all transporting himself and the child of his sensei to somewhere more private where they could talk.

In the silence of his office minus the sounds of Hizashi's deep breathing, a tired sigh escaped one Hiruzen Sarutobi as he had just decided the fate of his village of birth. The village that had claimed so many of his friends and loved ones. The village he was supposed to protect.

How he hated it.

But, as much as he hated the construct of wood and brick and stone…the villagers, he did not.

He was dealt with his cards of fate and he had to make do with them, all he wanted to do at the moment was sleep. To hell with paper work for the day, it was barely even noon and he already felt like it were midnight.

He snapped his fingers and an ANBU with a dragon mask appeared next to him in a kneeling position instantly, "Dragon-san, take Hizashi home and inform his brother of what transpired. The scroll is on his person, just tell him to check his left sleeve." His voice was tired, it didn't take a black ops to tell that all the old man wanted to do, was nothing. Absolutely _nothing_.

The dragon masked ANBU captain with grey, gravity defying hair nodded and silently carried out his orders.

With everyone now gone, and with another sigh, the old war veteran made his way to his bed…which was on the other side of the Hokage building.

He didn't so much as speak nor did he even glance at any of the ninja who worked in the building and bowed their heads as he made his way through the halls and up the stairs to his private quarters.

Stopping for a second before tiredly turning the handle to his master bedroom, the veteran gave one last tired sigh before groaning to himself, "I'm too old for this shit."

He opened the door, shut it, and after the required steps to his bed he proceeded to launch himself on it, not even bothering with his robes or even his sandals as it was too much effort to kick them off.

Snoring could be heard after only a minute of silence in the room, and everything went about as normal as it could be in a village filled with soldiers who had the power to manipulate spiritual energy and bend elements to their will.

Too old for this shit he was indeed.

* * *

In a random section of the forests surrounding the village hidden in the leaves, two figures fazed into existence with a slight gust of wind and leaves in the center of a clearing a couple kilometers outside the usual patrol area outside the village. One figure was above average height at five feet and ten inches, the other was tall for a child, at four feet eleven inches.

The bigger of the two was wearing navy blue ANBU pants with blue sandals and a mesh shirt underneath a black unbuttoned shirt with the sleeves rolled up a little past his elbows. His sorrowful and handsome face was complimented by his raven hair which gave him a mysterious profile as the uneven bangs somewhat shadowed his eyes.

The smaller of the two was wearing his usual dark orange cargo shorts with a black shirt that had a red swirl on its back. His vibrant blonde hair in thick spikey locks giving him a somewhat roguish look since his eyes were like that of an animal with the way the pupils almost had a predatory slit and the rays of sunlight that poked through the canopy overhead seemed to reflect off of the iris of his eyes.

"W-why did we leave? Hokage-Jiji didn't say if it was ok for you to train me, Itachi?" Naruto was still a little weary of the mysterious teen who claimed to be family to him, but was finding it easier and easier to grow accustomed to his company.

The elder Uchiha smiled a bit at the naivety of his little brother. He could see that despite his appearance, there seemed to be childish innocence still left in him, "I've done bad things Naruto…I've done some very bad things. The Hokage couldn't _knowingly _let me train you since I'm technically not supposed to be anywhere near the village. Or alive for that matter." He motioned for Naruto to sit with him against the trunk of a large tree on the edge of the clearing.

While walking, Naruto began to connect the dots in his head from what he had seen happen between his grandfather figure and the mysterious person with red eyes.

"So he turned around and pretended to not see you...because you don't exist?" he had taken certain phrases that both parties had used during their unusual conversation that was laced with riddles and hidden meanings and come to the conclusion that his Jiji was pretending that Itachi had never been in his office, but at the same time giving him the green light to train him.

It was confusing, even for him.

Itachi smiled as his newly met brother put the pieces together. They had both sat down in the shade of the tree, and he nodded in approval of brother's answer/question, "Yes Naruto, that's exactly it. I'm an ANBU operative, a black-ops shinobi. Technically, I do not exist. And so long as I remain _non-existent_, I have permission to train you. After all, I am still a ninja of this village…even if I am no longer able to live in it normally."

Naruto nodded as he hummed in understanding. With that aside, the blonde chose to focus on more important subjects. Like his parents. Kurama stiffened as she received her containers thoughts, and hoped that he wouldn't learn of his parents from the Uchiha. That was _her _job, her place to tell him.

And she was still afraid of how he would react upon learning that she had been keeping this knowledge from him.

"So…you knew who my parents were? Y-you were like a son to them?" the blonde remembered that Itachi had said that he saw him as his little brother, that would mean he viewed his parents like his own right?

The mysterious teen with a background of nightmares smiled as he recalled all the fond memories he had had with his cheerful blonde sensei and his ever temperamental and ramen obsessed Uzumaki wife. He wondered what personality traits Naruto had inherited.

Judging from what he had seen so far, he was a very interesting combination of the two. He had his mother's sensitivity and anger, while his father's calculative nature and friendly aura showed just as much, much to the contradiction of his more obvious traits. The boy was an enigma, that much was clear.

He looked as cold as ice from the outside, and seemed to be just as subzero on the inside as well, but when he allowed himself to let someone in close to see the real him, he was as warm as a burning star. He had his father's body, but inside with his mother's soul.

He could not hide his heart from the likes of Itachi, he could see past the shadows that his little brother liked to hide himself in. The only thing he didn't know, was why Naruto hid behind a cold stare in the first place? Was it a mask?

…Or was it something else?

He was shaken out of his thoughts when he remembered that he was on a very thin line with the boy, he did not trust easy. And he still needed to prove that he was sincere.

The raven-haired teen picked at the grass that was near his left side, a habit that he had never really been able to get rid of, even in his adulthood.

Sighing after contemplating what he could and could not say at the moment, he began his story, "I was your age once. And like you, I could never quite fit in."

He had Naruto's attention with that start, he appealed to his little brother's condition that caused his isolation, something that he had learned over the years as he sent his crows to receive news of how his little brothers were doing.

He knew that information was undoubtedly kept from him regarding this and that, it was expected since he was such a weapon for his village. They needed some form of control over him while he was away.

"From a young age it became noticeable that I had talent to become a shinobi. Heh, you could say I had extreme talent to become a shinobi. I had a level of focus and ability with ninjutsu and pretty much every aspect of the shinobi skillset minus fuinjutsu that was very rare for even the most talented of academy students. Ninjutsu, taijutsu, medical jutsu and most importantly in the village's eyes, my clan's doujutsu. The Sharingan. They were all things that I excelled in."

He glanced over to see Naruto hadn't taken his eyes off of him the moment he had started revealing his background. It seemed that his little brother didn't like not knowing much about people that were going to be around him, a good trait to have.

Pulling on more grass, the elder of the two remaining Uchiha continued the story of his life, "Before I knew it, my childhood had all but never existed, and I was a shinobi by the age of six." He glanced at his brother again as he paused for moment, taking note at the way Naruto seemed to be drowning in sorrow as he revealed more about his life.

Almost as if he knew what it felt like.

"Over the following years, I was honed and trained in the deadly arts of a true shinobi. The only light in my world of shadows came in the form of a sensei I never expected, and his loving wife that would not let me lose my way…" He turned to the blonde who was as quiet as the dead full on, and looked him straight in the eye as he thought of how he could beat around the bush on this one.

"They were your parents."

…Silence.

That was all that followed that last statement and the two long lost brothers sat close to each other as one was searching inside himself, desperate to confirm that what he was hearing and feeling was true.

The other was holding himself together, but would give no fight when his soul shattered should his little brother deny him. After what seemed like an eternity, and nothing but the quiet of the forest to give them comfort, the younger of the two was the first to speak up.

"You're not going to tell me who our parents are…are you? At least not yet anyway. Right?"

He didn't seem sad, nor did he seem upset.

Really the only word Itachi could use to describe what his little brother was probably feeling, was waiting. Just waiting. Waiting for the day where he would learn who he was and where he came from.

'_He said _our _parents...' _it was then that Itachi realized that Naruto, despite all the defenses surrounding him had accepted him as family. As _his _family. In his own way, he had told him he had his trust.

He was not a greedy person, nor did he feel like he had a sense of entitlement.

He was just a simple boy, who was thankful for what he had and for what he had received not a moment prior. He didn't need to know who his parents were right then and there. He wanted to know, sure, who wouldn't? But he did not _need _to know. He thought to himself, why fret over having to wait to be told who his family was, when he had family right here to pass the time with.

Itachi gave a small sad smile as he answered the surprisingly calm boy, "Please understand Naruto, there are people out there…" He waved a hand in a sweeping gesture to the forest in front of them, "Beyond the village, who would stop at nothing to see the light fade from your eyes should word of your heritage get out before you are ready…Do you understand what I am saying to you?"

Itachi gave a pleading look to his brother, a look that he so rarely ever used that he could not remember the last time this emotion had been drawn out of him.

His eyes never leaving the slightly swaying grass in front of him, Naruto nodded, "I am a little disappointed that I still have to wait a while before finding out who my parents are, but I suppose something as trivial as that can slide…You will train me right? You promised our dad, I don't know about you, but I keep my promises."

The usual stoic Uchiha couldn't help but chuckle at the blonde's antics. It would seem that he wasn't cold so much as he was warm hearted to accept him so easily, at least in his opinion. it seemed too easy. He marveled at the fact that the miniature clone of his father figure was simply lonely. A childish trait which he would have never guessed he had.

But then, so was he.

The mysterious teen chose to get up on his feet, ruffling the equally mysterious blonde's wild spikes as he did so and gave him a warm and loving smile.

"Of course ill train you, and it seems that you and I share the same code of honor when it comes to promises. After all..." with fluidity that would make any witnesses to the action think that he had done this countless times before, the slayer of the Uchiha clan lazily brought up his left hand, and poked his index and middle finger in the dead center of the _demon child's _forehead, "...what are big brother's for?"

Had it been any other little brother, the boy would have rubbed his forehead and glared at the older sibling before starting a fight as all boys do…but then, this wasn't your ordinary child.

This was Naruto Uzumaki. A boy who knew nothing of family aside from the demonic entity that dwelled within him that he called his family. A boy who knew nothing but pain and suffering, fear and survival, who only just began learning what it was like to have friends or even acquaintances.

The _demon _boy did what no villager aside from a very select few thought he would ever do if someone made a gesture like that to him.

He didn't snap at him like a wild animal and proceed to rip him to pieces. He didn't conjure up some spell or mysterious force and try and eat the young man's soul. No…he cried.

For reasons he could not name or place, tears were flowing from his eyes like rain. Itachi watched as the boy slowly brought up his left hand to cover the corresponding eye, which had a small crescent moon shaped cut open out of nowhere. A drop of blood slid out, and joined the stream of tears rolling down his cheek, making it sting.

For a moment, images of a beautiful women feeding her baby life giving milk from her breast flickered in front of the Uchiha's eyes.

He could hear a feint ringing in his ears as the woman's crying face would not leave his mind, the blood from her throat and mouth mixing with the tears that had flowed like rivers on that night still fresh in his memory as the moment he had driven his blade into her heart.

The ringing in his ears turned into screams of women and children. His vision began to fade as his world started turning black, the distinct cries of a newborn child echoed in his head before it all blinked away as fast as it had all come.

The damned man blinked as he wondered what had stopped the destruction of his humanity and mind, only to find his search called off before it even began by the squeeze of a person's hold around his waist.

It was a child, judging by the arm span. But the strength of which the child was squeezing him was NOT expected, nor was it completely normal even by shinobi terms for one his age.

Itachi glanced down, and found that the boy he had come here to train as he promised to his father, was hugging him. _His _father, as he would not allow himself the honor and privilege of calling the boy's dad his own, was crushing him in an embrace as if he would fall off the earth or float away in the sky should he ever let go.

He glanced down to see that it had been him who had saved him from his despair.

He hesitantly wrapped his arms around the boy, and found that he was trembling. Holding onto him as if he would be spirited away. He could feel his mesh armored shirt dampen with tears and quite possibly the blood that was seeping out of the cut that appeared under his left eye.

Itachi's mind and face were grave as the sight of the wound was burned into his memory already, _'_That_ should not be happening for at _least_ a few years, and they shouldn't _bleed_ either...'_ the Uchiha's troubled thoughts were brought to a halt by the very vulnerable sounding voice of his little brother, who hadn't used such a tone in the entirety that he had been around him.

"Y-you won't go anywhere will you? A-and you'll tell me who our parents are, right?"

If the usual stoic teen had to take a guess, he would say that the independent blonde had warmed up to him a bit. But then, he has been wrong before.

Patting his brother's back in an attempt to comfort him, Itachi nodded to himself as he realized that he had accomplished what he had come back to Konoha for…he had his little brother now. The one that he could actually _be_ a brother to at least.

One was better than none, he thought. He was just happy that Naruto hadn't turned him away.

Patting the blonde's shoulder slowly, he got the response he wanted and watched as the usual cold staring child pulled back from his bear hug and looked up to him with fearful eyes, the fierceness in them gone, and leaving behind exotic azure blue eyes mixed with teal and green flaked in iris' that surrounded a human pupil becoming a predatory slit. Eyes that told him he didn't want to lose what he had just gained.

Itachi nodded in response, "I'm not going anywhere Naruto, you can count on that. I promise that I will always look out for you." He gave a reassuring squeeze to both of Naruto's shoulders as he was now on a knee so that he could speak to him at eye level.

"As for the other part though." He mustered a sly smirk and gave a playful punch to the blue eyed blonde's chest as he paused a bit, "You'll have to beat me in a fight to get that information out of me…think of it as your graduation ceremony present."

'_Hopefully that'll hold him for a while. It'd be nice if he'd wait that long, but really I'm just buying time so I can get used to this and find a way to break everything to him gently.' _Part of the reason why he had made sure to stay alive was to tell Naruto of who he is, and who his people were.

He was shaken when he had learned the truth of both families…and he knew that a GREAT responsibility was going to be placed on his little brother's shoulders the day he's able to hold his own in the world.

He just didn't know where to begin to tell him the _truth _of the families that he was born in. And though distinctly distant…it wasn't too far off in saying that he actually _was _related to the blonde who was looking at him with both a challenging, and a loving gaze.

He just dreaded the day he would be forced to telling him the truth of his origins…and quite possibly the world as he would come to know it.

As the Uchiha prodigy was thinking years into the future, Naruto was still stuck on the mentioning of graduating.

"What do you mean my graduating present? Why do I have to beat you in order to graduate?" It was Naruto's understanding that he just had to go through the ninja academy, he didn't hear anything about having to beat a ninja to become a ninja.

Itachi quickly recovered himself as he nearly gave a dry laugh at the fact that he was already planning out his brother's future. If it he wasn't absent from the boy's life up until this point, he would swear that he was his father.

Giving a sincere smile, the onyx-eyed teen explained what would be happening over the next ooh… four or five years of the blonde's life.

"Well Naruto, me and the Hokage decided during our conversation that while you will be attending the ninja academy like everybody else, you will also be under apprenticeship of me."

Naruto gave a look of awe, making Itachi smile even more. A warmth in his heart spread at the look of happiness in his brother's eyes. _'It would seem that I'm capable of causing people more than just pain.'_

The blonde couldn't help but shake his head at the revelation, "What exactly is an apprenticeship Itachi?"

At this, the raven haired ex-ANBU captain closed his eyes and smiled, memories of the little boy's father teaching him everything he knew about being a shinobi played before his eyes. Those memories blocked out the endless hours of his own fathers talk and lecture of how he was going to be the Uchiha's greatest treasure.

Opening his dark colored eyes, the teen looked towards his long lost and newly found brother with a loving and knowing look on his face, "Well…to put it simply, an apprenticeship is when someone who is considered a master in an art or skill teaches a student which they deem worthy, everything they know."

He then stood up now and stretched a little bit, an uneasy and yet calm feeling washing over him. It had been so long since he was this relaxed. It had been so long since he had been in the presence of loved ones…it had been so long since he had been _himself_.

"It is a different way of learning the shinobi arts in this day and age, but that is only because we have academy's that mass educate people in the ways of ninja…Before our time, Ninja, Samurai, all the crafts and skills and ways of life from the ways of the warrior to the simple life of a blacksmith. It is an ancient creed of master and apprentice, the teacher and the learner."

He then turned toward Naruto with a serine look on his face. One that was mixed with happiness, reminiscence…and sadness.

Looking up towards the sky which was grey with morning overcast in the area he had shunshinned them in, Itachi gazed up towards the sky with pained eyes, the reflection of tears being held at bay held the image of the clouded sky in them as he was battered with images of all the times he had smile and laughed with the blonde Hokage and his red headed wife.

They were the best times he had ever had in his hellish life.

His eyes still fixed on the sky above, he spoke in a low and mournful voice that spoke years of regret and constant torment, "Your father taught me the shinobi arts." As if weight was suddenly placed on it, his head slowly dropped down and he stared at the ground with his shoulders slumped.

The blonde was studying the Uchiha with curious eyes as he watched the young man in front of him begin to exude an aura that of a candle whose flame was slowly flickering before dying out altogether.

He then watched as he righted himself just enough so that he could turn his head and look him in the eye with love and sorrow equally fighting for dominance in them before speaking in the same low voice, only this time it was hoarse and had a shake in it that threatened to clamp the teens throat shut and render him unable to talk.

"It would be an honor, and only right that I should pass on those teachings to his son…I will teach you, what your father taught me." The Ex-ANBU captain had a solemn look on his face as he stood there, facing sideways as if beckoning him to follow. "You will be a _true_ shinobi."

His body moving on its own, Naruto sped towards Itachi's side and looked up with doubtful eyes, "Do you really think I have what it takes to be a ninja Itachi? A true shinobi?"

The raven-haired teen looked through the boy's fierce, and yet soft eyes. Two completely opposing attributes to his strangely animalistic eyes. He knew that almost everyone would only see the dangerous glint in them, unable to see the purity and simplicity underneath. But then Naruto wouldn't be who he was if everyone was able to figure him out right off the bat.

Even with his Sharingan eyes, Itachi knew he still had much to learn about his new and only apprentice.

"Hey!" the Uchiha smiled as he watched the blonde rub the center of his forehead after he poked it with his middle and index finger, again.

"Of course you do. You have your father's personality, and your mother's heart." Though he had to say to himself_, 'although a little more than colder than your father, and even more easily angered than your mother. I suppose we're all different in our own way.' _He could see a very peculiar mix of both Minato's and Kushina's personalities in Naruto, "You'll see."

The blonde was still skeptical about the situation, but nodded nonetheless, "Ok…niisan" the word was foreign to him along with the emotions that came with it, but Naruto had decided give it a try anyway.

Itachi blinked, not knowing how to react for moment before getting on a knee and bringing his newly appointed student into a warm, and yet almost desperate embrace. Warm because it was a feeling he had longed for, for years. And desperate because he knew that if anything happened to the child in his arms…he would fall with him.

This was solidified as the child at hand clenched at the back of his black button-up shirt as he returned the hug.

Itachi smiled, closing his eyes as the sting of tears threatened to be revealed should he keep them opened. He chuckled a bit. His voice was rough with the sobs of relief and happiness that he was struggling to keep hidden.

He tightened his hold on Naruto, afraid that at any moment he would wake up, still sitting against the tree where he had miraculously encountered Hizashi and find that everything that had happened had been a dream.

A lone tear escaped the prison of his steel shut eyes as he all but whispered the only words he was able to muster.

"…_Foolish little brother."_

* * *

***tears up* he said it!**

**Aaah, i always loved this chapter. Something about it just warms my heart. See what i did there with the genjutsu my veteran readers *tries to suppress a smirk but fails* fufufu, just wait until the next updates. Like, another ten minutes from now xD.**

**Read, review fer me, and feel free to pm me any questions comments or concerns :) happy reading my friends.**


	7. Start on the Road

**Aaand the next installment of Rising tides is here :). Now, for you new readers, before you start to wonder if im progression Naruto's skills and power a little fast, just think about this; Naruto is being trained by Itachi, someone who was an Anbu by the age of eleven, and an Anbu captain at thirteen, killing his entire clan of skilled Sharingan users not long after that. Not to mention he also beats Orochimaru without breaking a sweat. so just keep that in mind while you read :)**

**Onward with the story !**

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Start on the Road**

"You're progressing very well Hinata, keep it up!" a young man looking to be in his early to mid-twenties cheered enthusiastically as he just finished watching the girl wearing grey ANBU styled pants that were wrapped at the ankles with bandages, and topped off with kunai pouches on each leg, sit up after her spar with her older cousin. She had a navy blue undershirt that barely showed through a grey hooded jacket.

The young girl brushed her somewhat short indigo hair out of her lavender and pupil-less eyes as she was catching her breath. Slowly, she picked herself up and dusted herself off and stood at her full height of four feet and eleven inches.

Six years down the road and she was just shy of five feet, she was positive that she would get there soon enough, "T-thank you Iruka-sensei, did I do better this time?"

Her silky smooth hair danced around her face as she shook off the rest of her dizziness from being blown off her feet by her older cousin who was just getting out of her family's prized fighting stance.

He was a perfect replica of her father, or more accurately, her uncle Hizashi Hyuuga. A small frown touched her lips as she thought of what had become of the once skilled fighter after he had lost his eyesight.

"Well, you could work on your speed and timing to help against stronger and faster opponents. But aside from that, you did a very good job today." The tan skinned teacher with a high ponytail haircut and a scar running across the bridge of his nose finished his word of advice with an encouraging thumbs up.

This brought a bright smile to the eight year-old heiress's face, it wasn't often that she was complimented on her achievements aside from her father and childhood friend. _'Where is Naruto anyway? He doesn't attend class much anymore…where does he go?'_

"Hmph, not good enough."

A cold and spiteful voice killed both her smile, and the light atmosphere between the instructor and one of his more humble students. Both turned their heads to see a boy with light skin and long dark brown hair who stood at five feet five inches looking at the Hyuuga of the two with obvious disappointment.

"This is what the future clan head has to offer?...Pathetic. It seems fate has a sense of humor."

Having finished saying his peace, the fourteen year-old Hyuuga prodigy spun on his heel and went off to do whatever it is that he does with his spare time. With his brown eyes narrowed, the usual kind hearted instructor was about to set out and give the boy with a chip on his shoulder a lesson on manners when a soft voice halted him in his tracks.

Watching who used to be her older brother figure, one Hinata Hyuuga shook her head as he had a small sad smile on her face, "No, it's ok Iruka-sensei. He's right."

The passionate teacher was about to protest but stopped as the young girl looked him in the eye, with will and determination in her own, "I _am_ weak…but that just means I have to train harder."

Fixing his chunin jacket, Iruka nodded with a smile on his face as the Hyuuga heiress ran off to join the female blonde of her two best friends in their taijutsu practice session of the day. He was lost in thought as he began to make his rounds along the different groups of friends, clan members and civilians that were all being trained to kill.

He frowned a little at that thought as he raised a boys hand just a tad after he finished executing a solid formed punch and widened his stance a bit. He nodded with a small smile and chuckled as he heard a very familiar groan of "troublesome" after walking a few paces away.

He surveyed the impressive training field in a secluded section of the ninja academy.

The sky was littered with clouds and the sun gave many of the scattered kunai and shuriken slight glints on their blunted blades as he walked in between different groups of the child soldiers in training.

Some of the students were being drilled and ordered to do exercise, others were doing laps around the couple acre sized training field. A few were honing their shurikenjutsu skills with target practice, and the rest were working on chakra exercises.

Amazing.

That was all the twenty-four year old ninja could say of the village of his birth. Out of the years that he had served as a ninja of Konoha, he had never seen things as peaceful as they were now. Fourteen years ago, the genin in training would be trained into the ground with physical exercise and made to memorize all the kill points of the human body only a month into the academy.

If it could really be called an academy during the war.

Even now, it was just a less brutal boot camp meant to breed killers for the village. Hell…he had just gone over the proper way to handle and use shuriken and ninja wire the week before.

It was saddening to see that these preteens had been all but stripped of their childhood, and were taught the art of war while others were learned how to be responsible for their rooms. Sad, but he knew that somebody had to protect the village that they lived in. Only one thing actually gave Iruka the will to teach the field of children in front of him how to be shinobi. And it was the same thing that drove each and every other ninja while they were out on the never ending mission.

They volunteered.

Each ninja had their own reason why they put on the head band. Each one had their own reason why they dedicated their life to one of espionage and battle.

The image of a blonde kid clad in black, who should be much younger than he looked appeared in his mind as the figures voice echoed out in his head. The same cold tone that he had first heard four years prior when he had first laid eyes on him.

"_What do you fight for Iruka?"_

He stopped in the middle of the field, the pre-teens racing past him as they worked on their endurance and the sounds of grunts and cries as the rest of the populace trained in their respective deadly arts. _'Naruto…'_ he could never forget that look. The look that he saw in that boy's eyes that froze him in place. The look of one who had seen the deepest pits of the world that they live in, and had felt the pain of the hatred that plagued the elemental nations and its never ending conflicts.

The look of hell, in a child's eyes.

"Iruka!"

Said brunette's head snapped up as he was broken from his thoughts by a fellow instructor calling him to a concrete platform that looked to be a large square that was fifteen-feet by fifteen.

"Yeah?!" it was a good distance to where his fellow instructor and longtime best friend was so he had to project his voice a bit.

"Let's show the newbies what a good spar should look like, eh?!" the man beckoned him over as his nearly shoulder length white hair protruded out of his bandana-styled headband.

He nodded, "Be right there Mizuki!" Iruka's thoughts traveled back to a certain blonde boy who he hadn't seen much of since he started instructing this year's batch of students. Weird, since every year since he was being moved up in the year of students he was instructing, and each class was the same because of that.

The same class that Uzumaki kid was supposed to show up for but rarely ever made an appearance.

Looking up into the sky that was gathering more clouds, he sighed and mumbled before trotting over to give an example of a proper spar, "…Sure thing."

* * *

The sound of a cup of tea being poured sizzled through a large but not too lavish office as an old man in white robes with red trim was massaging his brow, no doubt nursing a headache due to another night of heavy drinking with his only friends as they complained about how their wives never stop complaining about one thing or another.

A satisfied sigh escaped a blonde man with a long pony-tail hair-cut and blue-green eyes after taking a sip of freshly brewed green tea with honey. Simple, but good, "That's the stuff right there."

"Mhmm."

"Yep."

Groan.

…Snore.

It was how the band of brothers usually interacted with each other while recuperating after their latest weekly night of drinking, socializing, drinking, talking of serious matters, complaining…and drinking some more.

A man with a large mane of spikey red hair sighed after taking his sip of tea as well, "Somebody wake up Shikaku?" Another snore sounded out in the room which was heavily shaded since bright lights would just make their headaches worse.

A man with waste length black hair in grey robes and equally grey eyes got up and carefully walked a couple steps to where the couch was on the side in the middle of the office and gave the slumbering Nara a good kick in the side to wake him up.

The footsteps travelled back to the chair they originated from and sat next to a picture perfect replica of the man who had just sat down, the only difference between the two was that the one who had just sat down had a blank, almost asleep stare to them while the other one actually had some life in him.

A round of chuckles went off after a groan and a muttered 'troublesome' broke the quiet after a second or two of silence.

"Why do we do this again?" the Nara clan head yawned out as he stretched himself out on the couch before sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"…Because we like sake."

"It's too strict at my clan."

"Neji gets mad when I drink."

"The food at two in the morning is good."

"Your wife is really troublesome."

The symphony of reasons why the bunch of friends drink until their wives get mad at them (minus two of the persons there) were named off, each by a different person as none of them looked up from their cups of tea.

The Nara downed his tea in one go, letting out a sigh of delight before scratching the side of his head a bit, "Oh yeah, that's right." Not a moment later, the clan head of the most intelligent clan of ninja in the village went back to snoring away as quickly as he had been woken up.

Shaking his head, Inoichi followed by Choza got on their feet, "Well Hiruzen, it's about that time we head home. Heh, we might have over did it yester-well…this morning I suppose. I'm probably gonna be on the couch too for a couple days."

With a cross between a groan and a mhmm, the Sandaime nodded to his friends.

The Akimichi yawned and gave his goodbye, "I'll see you later guys, I'm gonna hit the BBQ."

The two trailed off and disappeared down the hall as the two lifelong friends chuckled at each other, "I thought you're going home? The old lady is gonna rip you a new one if you're going to be even later."

"Eh who cares, I'm already in trouble. Might as well go home with a full stomach."

"Heheh, some things never change."

Their voices faded into nothingness as they got further away, leaving just the Sandaime himself, and the Hyuuga clan head along with his brother.

The three had become something of a group of close friends, within a group of close friends over the past three years as they all sought to be involved with Naruto.

On the Hyuuga's end, it was both Naruto and their respective children.

Though Neji wasn't as accepting as Hiashi's children were of the blonde.

"So…how has he progressed?"

Both Hyuuga's were very fond of the last of the Uzumaki and Namikaze, their efforts to be involved in his life had improved greatly after Naruto had saved a certain lavender-eyed heiress.

Lifting his head from his palms, Hiruzen looked up to the roof of his office as he nearly sighed out his answers, "He's been doing well from what I've been informed…he's exceeded my expectations, that much is for sure."

Both Hyuugas nodded. Hizashi rubbed his chin in a thoughtful pose as his brother folded his arms in the sleeves of his robes.

The blind one out of the twins spoke up first, "Are his skills and abilities…normal for one of his age?"

At this, all three of them were silent. Each thinking the same thing, that the boy that they had seen broken on the hospital bed was long gone, and that another had been forged.

It was no secret between these three that Naruto was being trained by one of the most deadly ninja of their time. His potential was on-par with that of the likes of Orochimaru and Minato respectively. No doubt Naruto's training was bearing fruit to incredible results.

It was the strangest thing, when they all thought about it.

Three sides of humanity were given unlimited potential, and only one of them had died. Orochimaru was gifted in every aspect of ninjutsu, except senjutsu as his body wasn't able to handle natural chakra. He had turned out to be evil given flesh, and vanished out into the world for his selfish ambitions.

Minato. If his talent wasn't unlimited, then his determination definitely was as he was probably the only ninja aside from one other person who could best Orochimaru on his terms. He had chosen the path of good and died for the life of his son and the continuation of his village.

Then, Itachi.

The man who walked in both worlds, the slayer of his own clan…but the savior of his entire village. Defender of his country…but enemy of the elemental nations since he was automatically affiliated with Akatsuki, despite not being a member anymore.

A hero among heroes. But with hands dipped in blood which should not have been spilt. Out of the three, only Minato had died. Despite the circumstances, why was the brightest star the one to be snuffed out? Each of the three in the room couldn't help but wonder.

Which path would Naruto walk on?

Would he be a bright star, a light which would rally others and give hope just as his father was? Would he be a black hole, a force of evil that engulfed everything in its path and cause the pain and suffering of countless others like Orochimaru?

Or would he be like Itachi? A borderline being stuck in the twilight of good and evil. Cursed with having to choose between the right thing to do…and doing what he must. A good heart shadowed by the will to dip his hands in the filth in the world so that the people he cares about can keep theirs clean.

The Sandaime rubbed his brow in frustration, Hiruzen didn't know which kind of Naruto he should fear most when the person he takes after shows.

A Naruto who knew no bounds and would do as he pleases no matter how many people he would affect and in which way, like Orochimaru?

A Naruto who traveled as morally correct as possible, never straying off the path of right and would be limited to only doing what everyone else would approve of? And likely endanger those he protects because of the inability to cross the boundaries needed should the time come.

Or would he be another borderline being…never completely in the light and not afraid to go into the dark of the world and vanquish the evil that lay within it.

By any means necessary.

So many doubts and worries crossed his mind as he reported the only Intel he had on his progress. The Intel that Itachi had given him, "Ghost reports that he's doing well. Nothing above average but not mediocre either." He sighed at the end and fumbled around the inside of his desk for his pipe.

Both Hyuuga's looked at each other. Well, Hiashi looked at his brother, Hizashi nodded and tilted his head in his brother's direction, which was his version of looking at him since he could no longer see. He had actually adjusted far better than anyone thought he would to losing his sight, especially since he had lived his life with an advanced form of vision. One would think a Hyuuga would go insane without the ability to see.

Hiashi closed his eyes as he digested the limited information that they knew about their currently wayward blonde and his shadow of a sensei, "Do you actually believe that?"

The boy had the all-around deadliest shinobi to come out of Konohagakure with the exception of Minato, the sannin and the first two Hokage's as his master…there was simply no way that Naruto was progressing at the average pace of any other genin.

Lighting his pipe and glancing outside the balcony and looking beyond the walls of his village, Hiruzen took of his pipe and slowly blew out the greyish white smoke.

"Not at all."

**~...An undisclosed number of Kilometers away~**

The seemingly random section of forest that was giving off nothing but silence and dread was dimly lit underneath the canopy of the dense overhead of the thick woods littering parts of fire country and overgrowing in other sections.

This particular section of the forest was different from the rest however…mostly because of one simple factor.

It was dead silent.

The forests of fire country were known for being teeming with wildlife and the simple sound of the critters of the thick foliage, and yet there wasn't even the sound of the squirrels scurrying about the branches or songs of various birds bouncing off the countless skyward trees.

Nothing.

Nothing except a single figure patrolling this part of the forest. In a hushed fashion.

He was about average size for a man, but no features could be seen to distinguish him from the soldier that was about fifty yards to the west of his position. Up wind, which was good. Not for him, or the one who had just stopped to survey his surroundings before continuing on his watch either for that matter.

No.

The only good that came from the other patrol being up wind was that another figure hidden in a indistinguishable bush didn't have to worry about that one as he made his way up the tree directly behind him as the patrol passed him by.

The figure clad in all black with metal plate armor covered in blackened leather topped off with a hood and face mask silently scaled the massive tree and in an almost animal like fashion, maneuvering around every branch and leaf that was in his way and stopped at a covered perch as he stalked the plain looking patrol, like a jaguar…just watching its prey.

No identity could be made from the male silhouette as he scanned his surroundings with slight shifts in direction with his hooded head to the right and left. His shadowed eyes caught every inch of the area surrounding him as they darted to and fro in an unpredictable fashion.

He looked to be about the size of a teenager, probably around five feet and five inches should he stand straight up, but his crouching position made it hard to tell how big or how small he was as he crept from branch to neighboring branch as if he were a feline…or an especially agile canine.

His agility was that of a cat, but his masked aura was that of an alpha predator of every terrain as he continued to stalk the patrol with no headband. The unanimous ninja was dressed in dark brown ANBU styled pants and vest. Underneath, a khaki shirt could be seen along with the mesh armor that was hugging his toned upper-body. No doubt a substitute for armor plating in favor of maximum maneuverability.

The animal-like male in the trees took notice to the blank ANBU mask that the patrol ninja wore, which was in perfect resemblance to the ninja that was now sixty yards upwind. He also took notice to the near robotic-like way in which the unaffiliated ninja carried himself in.

It looked like he had found what he had been looking for near where the border of fire and lightning country met.

In a voice befitting of a pre-teen turning into a teenager, the shadowed observer gently laid his noticeably slightly clawed hand onto the surface of the thick branch he was perched all-fours on, as his seeming inhuman eyes locked onto the patrol he was currently stalking and whispered softly into the radio communicator that was in his ear.

"Sources were a go, ROOT is here…"

There was a slight rasp to his voice, but it only made him sound more distinguished.

His azure blue eyes mixed with teal, green, and gold flakes followed the root agent as he traveled along at a slow but steady pace. His slitted pupils narrowed as the agent stopped and crouched down to rummage through the small pack that he wore on his lower back.

His eyes were in fact human, as was he, but most think him as a demon or a wielder of some animalistic kekkei genkai off first glance by the way they were slitted and had a reflective glint to them like many animals of the night.

Their color didn't do his human aspect much justice either, as the mixture of the colors blended in a way that made any possibility of somebody thinking he really _was_ human and not possessed by some spirit or demon out the window. An exotic mixture of azure, teal, ice-blue and gold blended in a reptilian resembling iris that truly gave the ninja an intimidating gaze. (Picture something similar to Inner-Moka's eyes in Rosario+Vampire)

A deep and slightly monotone voice cracked and rasped its way through the other side of the earpiece of his radio as he silently leapt to another branch with incredible finesse and agility, _"How're their numbers on your end?" _though the voice was a little distorted and altered from the radio, one could tell that the person on the other end held affection for the silent ninja who still hadn't made a single sound while watching the patrols surrounding the camp that he was supposed to slip into.

He relaxed a bit and gripped the ninjato that was strapped to his back as the root agent he was following began to eat a ration that he had pulled from his pack. He had a couple minutes to go over the plans.

The scabbard was pitch black and so was the hilt of the sword. The hand guard was small and the tips were bend upward and had small points which were designed to both be compact and aid when in a sword-lock. On the ebony handle, a silver outline of a raven could be seen as the points of the hand guard appeared to be its beak and the bottom of the hilt its tail.

On the base of the hilt, the Uchiha-clan symbol was engraved into the silver covering.

The sword was strapped across his back with the hilt pointing toward his right thigh for being drawn in a reverse grip, which was currently being done as the black-clad ninja was rubbing his thumb along its side, "Two on the outer perimeter, must be border patrol, there aren't any others in sight or range. What's it like on your end?"

He was still keeping tabs on the other root patrol, he had a good enough space for comfort as the robotic ninja kept at least a fifty yard distance from the other one.

The monotonous voice sounded in his ear again as he checked the leather coated plates that were strapped to his chest, abs, three interlocking along both his sides but spaced designed in a way that allowed complex movement, and two large ones on both shoulders while the rest of his back was protected by four smaller plates. The tops of his shoulders had leather pads on them with chainmail inside of it.

On his arms were plates that wrapped around his biceps and small plates that covered the would-be-exposed triceps. His forearms had fitted gauntlets that were connected to fingerless gloves that had the standard plate on the back of the hand but with fitted plates with a slight point that went over each knuckle as an addition.

The pants of his legs had the same leather coated plates that were on the front, back and sides of his thighs and shin-guards that came up to just below his knees which also had a small rounded plate over them and ended at the black combat boots that he wore on his feet.

The armor was designed to give maximum protection to every vital and weak point in his body while allowing maximum mobility and kept the extra weight gained down to as minimal as possible through the use of thin but extremely dense metal that had the hardness to prevent penetration but the flexibility to allow proper motion and shock absorption.

They gotten what they paid for with the ore that they bought. He and his sensei took pride in their work, and reaped the benefits of all the blood sweat and tears that was put into their gear. All in all, the shadowed ninja was very well protected and moved as if he was wearing nothing but his boxers.

But that was only natural for him, he wasn't an ordinary kid, _"Same at camp twelve too…You sure you're going to be ok? You know you can always wait and train more before you take on something like this. These aren't your average goons…"_

Hardening his cold looking eyes, the preteen tightened his grip on his ninjato, "I'm sure. No more training, at least for a while. It's been five years, time to start getting your evidence…Ghost."

Five years.

It had been five years since Naruto had begun his training with someone he would have never thought he would see on the same side of the kunai as him. Let alone get close to. But then, who else would be able to adjust to his body's rapid changes? He had barely turned thirteen a month ago and yet he looked as if he were in his later teenage years due to his body's…'condition'.

**'Sorry about that, by the way. I would have never thought that constant use of my chakra would have this effect on you.'**A deep voice that sounded like it belonged to a mountain sounded out in the icily-blue eyed shinobi's head after he had thought that remark to himself.

Said ninja smiled under his face mask as he pushed a spike of blonde hair out of his eye and slicked it back into his hood before replying back to his ever present tenant as he leapt to another tree to keep to his targets back, _'Think nothing of it, I would never have gotten this far if it weren't for you Kurama…remember that.'_ his eyes and a bit of the bridge of his nose were the only things visible under the shadow of his hood since his face mask hid all of his face.

He stalked his way to another perch.

The bijuu smiled as her nine tails swished this way and that like a careless wind. The two had become very close over the years of his training, best friends would fall shy at the level their relationship was at. There wasn't anything that the blonde was afraid to tell her, nor was there anything that he didn't want her opinion on.

The two were very comfortable with each other and would spend hours in their mindscape simply laying on the grass or swimming in the massive lake after their long days of training. Bijuu and her Jinchuriki, two forces that would normally clash against each other. But in these two, a peace was formed that could never be disturbed.

Only…there was one thing that still had not changed between the two. Two actually. One of them made the great fox frown as the blonde boy pressed his hand over the area of his chest where a fang necklace was currently pressed against his skin beneath his combat attire.

He hadn't taken it off since the night he took it back from the Kumo Nin that had tried to kidnap his best friend.

The other thing that had not changed, was that same boy was still looking forward to the day he took on the man that had taken him under his wing, and hopefully defeat him. Not for a boast or some personal glory. Not out of hate or some misguided jealousy. But out of love, for if he did, his accomplishment would earn a knowledge that was promised to him the day he was made the apprentice to an Uchiha once thought to be his village's greatest betrayer.

He would find out who his parents were.

"_Very well…what's the first thing you do when you're on a mission?" _The words he used was a question, but he had said it in a statement. His teacher was worried, it was his first op after all. It was only natural.

Kurama couldn't help but lower her head in shame as her container and his teacher continued their mission.

For she had failed hers.

Or rather, she didn't even attempt hers. Countless opportunities had presented themselves to the kitsune for her to tell the boy she bonded herself to of his parents. And yet she had hesitated each time and sly her way out as her appearance suggested. Was it truly that hard for her to simply tell him of who he is, of where he came from?

Who Naruto Uzumaki truly was?

The truth was…she hadn't the faintest clue why she couldn't just close that wound in his heart and tell him who he really was. He wasn't some orphan who was just despised by everyone. No. He was the heir of two clans…and would be the bearer of secrets that some would decimate countries for.

"Listen. Listen for the silence."

As far as Naruto knew, there were only a handful of ninja that could either mask their presence, or blend it perfectly with that of their surroundings. He was one of them, as was the one who taught him all he knew, not to mention the being within. But the root agents he had encountered during his scouting, were not.

He heard it everywhere in the area he was in. The silence. The sound of nature being disturbed by something. In this case, it was enemy ninja. _Their _enemies.

Naruto began to quietly zip through different trees until he was almost directly over the unsuspecting root ninja who was currently field dressing a rabbit that he had gotten a lucky shot on.

His ever present guardian fox picked her head up a little in pride as she watched the fruits of her training along with, as much as she may not admit it openly, that of her container's mentor show themselves the whole day as her container had stealthily mapped out the area around the base camp that he was currently at. His brother had gone to another that was eighty kilometers east of his position.

He paused for a moment as he quietly slid his ninjato out of its sheath, its blade glinting dangerously in the littered light beneath the canopy as he held it in reverse in his right hand, the silvery metal running diagonally along his back high up in the trees above the root agent, being careful to stay in the shadow of the trees.

He stood there for a few seconds waiting for his both brother and mentor's next question. After only two, sounds of the wind whipping by could be heard, followed by the distinctive wet sound of a blade hastily making its way through flesh filled the radio silence, Itachi asked one last question before allowing his little brother to continue his solo op.

"_What is the same advantage on people that you have on animals…Fox?"_

Taking in a deep breath, Naruto crouched down in a pouncing stance and cut back as much chakra as he could so that he could get in close undetected.

His heart began to race as tunnel vision started to set in, he let go of that breath in a slow and quiet sigh as his vision turned back to normal, and his heart now thumped at a strong and even pace.

"They don't look up."

Taking a few stalking steps forward, the young ninja stood up to his full height at the very edge of the branch he was standing on. His enemy in his sights just a few feet in front of him, but somewhere around thirty feet below.

"_Good luck Fox, well meet up at the rendezvous when first light comes."_

Nodding in response to his brother's words, Naruto leaned his body forward and allowed himself to fall. The wind whipped past his covered face and his eyes closed, savoring the moment of piece before the heat of his kill approached.

Fifteen feet before impact, his eyes snapped open with a hardened and cold glint.

With the fluidity of one who had trained for his entire life, he acrobatically front flipped and timed a strike at his unsuspecting foe. He landed in a crouched position, having slashed at the root ninja's neck on the way down. The force of his strike combined with the momentum of his fall made the blow absolutely silent, the only sounds that were made were the resulting thud of a head hitting the floor and a blunt fumble as the body followed.

His landing made no noise at all, as he had perfected the art of moving without a sound using his abnormally strong muscles to absorb the shock of his own movements with the aid of precise use of chakra in his muscles.

It would have taken a year to learn how to do that for most. But it had taken him only a month with non-stop use of shadow clones since his body was so attuned to the physical use of chakra.

With a small sigh, he flicked his blade clean of residual blood as he looked up into the broken light of the canopy overhead.

"Always with the poetics, eh Itachi."

* * *

"Awww, why does Naruto always have to be gone when we get off early from class?" A cute blonde girl with a ponytail that reached halfway down her back pouted, her sky-blue pupiless eyes wavered playfully as she walked beside her indigo-haired best friend.

They set out through the busy streets of Konoha after being released early from that day's lesson as most of the class had done very well in their spars and were allowed home to rest up for more chakra control lesions which were very physically challenging since the drain and strain on their coils often lead to exhaustion until they were built up.

The light skinned dirty-blonde haired girl was dressed in a purple skirt with blue shorts underneath and bandages on her legs with her top being a sleeveless purple sweater.

One look at her was all it took to see that she was going to be very beautiful once puberty kicked into full gear and developed everything that would make her a woman.

Her shy lavender-eyed friend was equally comparable to her, though with one exception. She had unzipped her baggy grey sweater a bit since she was still a little warm from all the exercise they had to do, and revealed that she was, in fact, hiding the tall tail signs of a woman in progress as the newly C-cup size of her breasts could be seen in her navy blue shirt.

Which she zipped up immediately after with a blush due to the fact that her supposed best friend was both pointing and glaring at her in annoyance as she spoke in a not so low voice, "W-what the hell Hinata, you got decent boobs! When were you going to tell me about that?!"

A few heads were turned and a couple young teens snickered at the two girls as they continued, though the shorter, and Hyuuga of the two had her head hunched inward mimicking a turtle entering its shell at the attention she was receiving at the cost of her embarrassment.

"A-ano, Ino…C-could you keep your v-voice down please?" receiving a confused though still thoroughly annoyed look in response, Hinata nodded her head towards various people around them while averting her eyes as she continued to try and bury her face as far inside of her sweater as she could to hide her obvious blush. Damn her pale skin!

Looking around their immediate area, Ino spotted a few boys that were now staring at a clearly uncomfortable Hinata and chewed on her lower lip nervously before glancing back at her, "Oh, sorry about that Hinata eheheh." She rubbed her hands together as she giggled apologetically.

"And what the hell are you looking at?!" before doing a complete hundred-eighty degree turn and shouting at a couple boys who were still sending obvious glances towards Hinata while raising a fist in a threatening manner.

This got the trio of random boys to look at each other and quickly making their escape as the civilian youth could tell that they were dealing with ninja academy students if the kunai pouches and bandages being an accessory to their attire was any indication.

They may only be academy students, but the difference between a civilian and a ninja in training was that the academy student was already training their chakra. The civilian on the other hand, had no ability with chakra whatsoever.

Even at a young age, the influence chakra had on the body of a ninja could clearly be seen by the difference in muscle mass and overall appearance from a civilian to a ninja. The curious thing about chakra, was that the results of its prominent existence and usage in ninja altered the way their bodies developed from that of a person who never used their chakra network, let alone activate it.

For reasons still not completely understood, the presence of abundant and actively used chakra in the body caused accelerated growth as well as boosts to the immune system and all-around increase in bodily functions and efficiency.

The body of a ninja developed faster, grew stronger and more resilient, and aged slower than a civilian who never trained their chakra network. Medical specialists suggested that it was the heightened physical and spiritual energy that made all the super-human qualities of ninja possible, but no solid research had ever been done solely for the reason that it was just such a natural phenomenon and had existed for so long in society that it became normal for ninja children to develop and grow into adulthood sometimes several years sooner than everyone else.

Ninja rarely ever died past their forties if they didn't die before they made it even there, so no one could really say how much longevity ninja truly had. The oldest ninja known were in their early seventies…except for the kage of Iwakagure who was getting closer and closer to pushing eighty, but that is a story for another time.

The interesting thing about ninja was that even the ones who make it to old age usually die before civilians of the same age group on average simply because of the life they lead. The stress, the damage, the anxiety. Everything catches up to them. Everything in life catches up with a person, be it ninja or civilian.

"Well, you know how Naruto-kun is Ino-san. He never wastes time on days like this, he's probably training himself until exhaustion as we speak." Having found her voice and allowing her head to come out of its hiding place from her slightly oversized sweatshirt, Hinata deduced that her wayward childhood friend was training himself until immobility somewhere. The two had grown incredibly close over the past years, the same with Ino as the three were never apart if they had any say in the matter.

"Heheh, knowing that stamina freak and his phantom of a sensei, yeah, that sounds about right. He's probably on his hundredth lap around training ground forty-four by now." Ino visibly shivered as she remembered the numerous times she watched her fellow, though more vibrant blonde, fearlessly leap over the fence and into the mutated woods to do god knows what kind of hellish training his mysterious sensei had in store for him. "I don't know how he handles training in that place. It creeps the hell out of me."

Hinata also rubbed her hands together as they got slightly clammy, "I-I think I've felt something staring at me a few times when we see him off at the fence-line." She could of sworn that she felt something or someone's eyes plastered on the back of her head until she was a good ways away when they left her crazy friend alone to train in that nightmare of a forest.

Though she could never find anything out of the ordinary even with her Byakugan active.

Speaking of Byakugan, Hinata was ecstatic of her recent success with her family's prized doujutsu. She could see just over nine kilometers away in a single direction when she focused. She couldn't see tenketsu points like the Hyuuga's whose eyes were more near sighted, but her vision was that of an eagle's at long range. Perfect for a tracking ninja.

"Speaking of which, has Naruto introduced you to his imaginary sensei yet?" Ino was dying of curiosity as to who was training the male of her childhood friends, who was getting more and more sculpted as the weeks and months passed by.

To both Hinata's and her own surprise, the blonde had changed drastically, even for shinobi standards. For if they didn't obviously know he was the same age as them, they would think he was at least a genin graduate at least by the looks of him alone.

He held a sort of cold and yet passive presence that drew both herself and Hinata to him whenever they were around him. His eyes were hard, and as cold as ice but they chalked that to the way they had that crazy animal/demon look going on. Which really sparked a blush on both girls whenever he looked them in the eye with those fierce eyes of his when he thought something was wrong with one of them.

He was very protective of both girls.

Hinata hummed in confusion towards her blonde companion's question and shook her head, "No, w-why would Naruto introduce his teacher to just me and not both of us?" She didn't quite understand what her friend who was sporting a sly grin was getting at.

Giggling as a girl her age would, the thirteen year old Ino who was only a couple months ahead of her Hyuuga might-as-well-be sister lightly punched her in the shoulder and twirled as the lavender-eyed girl rubbed her shoulder in mock pain, "Oh c'mon, you and I both know you like each other." She giggled again at the colorful reaction she got from her usually pale-skinned surrogate sister, "You would be the first one he'd introduce his invisible sensei to."

In truth, they knew he was being trained by someone, but they never saw more than a silhouette of a slightly above average tall male figure covered in darkness as he was always in the shadows of either a random section of forest surrounding Konoha where he would often meet up with their somewhat stoic friend, or somewhere in the infamous woods of training ground forty-four which was where much of Naruto's training time inside the village took place.

They had no idea where they went when they trained outside the village as they simply disappeared after he would say his goodbyes and receive his hugs with a curious look on his cross between cute and handsome face.

It was so strange. When they had first met, he was as talkative as Ino at times, but over the course of four out of the past five years he slowly but surely quieted down and got to the point to where he spoke more with his eyes and body then he did his voice. He wasn't as quiet as an Aburame by any means, but compared to how open he used to be, he might as well be mute.

"W-wha-…W-we don't…" Ino couldn't help but snicker at how Hinata would sputter at the mentioning of something romantic happening between her and their ever present Uzumaki companion.

It really wasn't that far off to say that they never knew when he would pop up to join them when they were out and about or just show up at some random time of day to simply spend time with either of them. They could never tell if it was the real him or one of his clones though, he never stayed in one place for too long if he could help it.

While out doing whatever it was that he does with his mysterious sensei, he would always leave a couple clones to keep them company. When they asked him why he did that when he had first learned the technique, much to their amazement, he simply answered '_Always have a contingency plan'_, and it became a regular thing ever since.

There were a few times where they had gotten into minor scuffles with a few hoodlums that populated the red light district that Naruto lived in, which resulted in one of his clones leaving them unconscious and partially broken for the ANBU to collect and escorting them to where he really was.

Protective indeed.

Squeezing both of Hinata's cheeks into a fish face, Ino teased her by shaking her head lightly as she smiled, "Relax Hinata, I'm just te~~asing, but if you're that worried about it why don't you tell him you like him already?"

The Yamanaka laughed a little as Hinata playfully pushed her and pouted with a flushed face as she pushed her index fingers together, "I-it's not like that. W-were just friends." She glanced up to see an amused looking Ino shaking her head before continuing on back to the Hyuuga estate. The trio spent much of their time there as they loved to help the branch members of the Hyuuga's, much to the main branch's ire.

Falling into step, both friends continued their journey, "Heheh, yeah just friends. He took a sword to the gut for you and guards you like a prized jewel. That's definitely something '_friends'_ do." The sky-blue eyed girl smiled mischievously as she knew she was succeeding at getting under her best friend's skin. The truth was that Naruto, despite his odd social behavior, was undyingly loyal to BOTH of his childhood friends.

He never strayed too far away from either of them when they were together and always appeared out in front whenever he thought danger was present. It was as if they had a bodyguard, a caring friend, and love interest all rolled up into one traveling with them.

Well, the love interest part was reserved exclusively for Hinata. She had begun to look up to their usually black uniformed blonde guardian more than a friend normally would.

Hinata brought her hands to her face in an attempt to hide her blush as she thought back to that memorable, though still nightmare inducing night where they had officially become lifelong friends. Clan head and father approved.

"H-he would have done the same for you and you know it!" she desperately tried to defend and conceal her crush on her night in shadowy armor.

At one point, she had asked him why he wore black so much since he was almost never seen without wearing one article of the pitch black clothing. It had been an answer that only resulted in raising more questions about her mysterious sunkissed-blonde friend when he had told her that it made him feel safe when he was in the dark.

Both girls had noticed that on the days that he did actually show up for class, he would take to just laying down on a large branch in a tree then be out in the sun and train with the rest of the academy students. During the classroom portion, he could always be found sitting in-between Ino and Hinata towards the back of the class…with his head down.

Few had ever made the mistake of questioning him since they were usually told to stay away by a few of the instructors if their parents hadn't already given them the prep talk on the village pariah.

Neither girls knew why he was so feared and despised by the other kids and adults either. Many had approached them about their friendship and tried to get them away from him, in fear that 'the demon' would lure them somewhere and kill them.

When they had asked what the villagers meant by that, all they had gotten in return was a lowering of his head and a promise that they would find out in time. Neither had any objections to that and had left it alone since it was a particularly touchy subject that was up there along with his strange cuts that would appear whenever he got really angry, that had started up after he started training with his ever elusive sensei for a couple of months. Just what the hell where they doing?

But, as strange and worrisome as that particular fact was, that had been happening less and less as well, their friend was really getting a handle on his emotions if his social awkwardness was anything to go by.

"Hmm, I suppose you're right." She nodded to her shy friend and both made their last turn onto a long stretch of road that led to the Hyuuga estate. It was a little out of the way in terms of how close they were to everyone else, but considering how big the compound was it wasn't a shocker as to why they were a good ways away from the rest of the populace.

"So, have the elders stopped harassing your father and his brother about teaching Naruto _Gentle_ _Fist_?" A small but noticeable wince was roused from the Hyuuga at the thought of that question.

It was no secret that ninja clans prided themselves on their respective techniques and secrets, but all of them fell short when compared to the secrecy of the Hyuuga. They weren't too keen on letting their family's prized taijutsu being taught to an outsider of the clan…especially the infamous bearer of the Kyuubi no Yoko, though neither girl knew that part.

With a sad tone, Hinata lowered her eyes to the ground and hugged herself in a dejected manner, "Yes, not much has changed with them." She flicked a few bangs that were starting to shadow her eyes with a quick shake of her head, "Everyone else has taken quite well to Naruto. He fits in really well, and the Branch members of the family show nothing but respect for him." She had started with a little sadness in her voice at the thoughts of the elders, but when she had finished there was a warm smile on her face.

It was no secret within the clan that Naruto was well liked and quite possibly loved by the branch members of the clan. The reason? Nobody ever used nor mentioned the caged-bird seal in his presence after a certain incident that had occurred a year after Hinata's attempted kidnapping when a particularly snobbish member of the main branch had activated the seal on a member of the branch family when he felt that he wasn't 'shown the proper respect'.

The teen had needed to wear a cast on both arms and was bed ridden for two weeks due to his bruised ribs and back due to the Main branch member's location when Naruto had witnessed the event. He was conveniently close to the training courtyard…so, Naruto had asked for a chance to fight with a Main branch member. It was that day that Hinata found out just how…wild Naruto could be when angered.

She blushed at the memory now…mostly because the image of Naruto's current self kinda sorta replaced the younger version in her mind…

But anyway, the elders had wanted Naruto incarcerated for his 'hostility' towards a member of their clan, but that was quickly shot down when Hiashi had stepped in and informed them of the youth's misguided use of the Caged Bird seal and gotten several witnesses from both branch _and _main branch members to shut their mouths on the matter.

After that, the stuck up members of the main family had steered clear out of Naruto's way as his features became more and more lethal looking while his training progressed. It was an amusing sight for the branch members. The main family was outnumbered by the branch family two to one, and yet they feared the wrath of a seven year-old boy more than they did the majority of the family that they gracefully enslaved.

"Half of the main branch likes him too, but…there are always those bigots who never change. And it just so happens that those are the more politically influential members of the clan. They can't question his ability in the style though." She gave a thoughtful look as she recalled the many hours of training they had already accumulated together in her family's fabled fighting style.

"He doesn't have the natural skill with it that a Hyuuga would have because of his lack of a Byakugan, but h-he's fairly proficient in it even though he can't see chakra pathways." It was actually quite amazing to watch a person who didn't have a Byakugan _use_ Gentle Fist taijutsu and actually have some level of ability with it.

Now he was no expert whatsoever, but he could handle himself if he felt like using Gentle Fist exclusively. At least against most opponents.

"Do you know what his base taijutsu style is? I've never seen him actually fight before. He's always either made the other person ring out or he forces them out." It was actually genius on a shinobi stand point, their survival relied on how much their enemies _didn't _know about them and how deceptive they could be.

By forcing his opponents out of the sparing ring rather than fighting them, Naruto had successfully gotten by with average grades and without anyone having knowledge on what he was truly capable of.

"Y-you know, I don't think I've ever seen him fight either. He tested his ability with juuken on Haji and really didn't do much else... I-I have no idea what his fighting style is." She always struck it as odd that as close as they were to Naruto, they knew very little about him.

Well, they knew a lot about him, they had been friends for years at that point but with every new thing they learned about him, something else lied beneath that new discovery and it was left as something unexplained.

It seemed that the more they learned about their mysterious blonde friend…the more they saw that they still had so much to uncover.

"Well, I hope he's just been hiding his skills. I'd hate for him to be behind all this time. I mean, look at all the classes he's missed."

**~…An undisclosed number of kilometers away, inside an a secret ROOT Anbu base~**

Just inside a hidden entrance to an even more so hidden base, one Naruto Uzumaki had successfully infiltrated a supposed disassembled military outfit's base.

Lying next to him with a noose of ninja wire tightened to the point of asphyxiation around his neck with tiny trails of blood flowing down from where his adamsappel, was the unfortunate root guard that had been manning the large tunnel leading into the base and had been surprised when he found that a noose of paper-thin ninja wire had pulled him by his neck and into the freakishly strong arms of what he could only think was a genin judging by the size.

The root agent's fighting spirit left him before he could blink behind his blank mask when the ninja wire that was wrapped around his neck was yanked back with enough force that it cut through the flesh of his throat and dug into his neck bones the very second he was pulled into his enemy's grasp.

It was a quick kill. Clean.

_Silent._

There wasn't even the sounds of scuffling footsteps since Naruto was mere inches behind him when he had swiftly slipped the noose of ninja wire onto the unsuspecting root's neck and pulled.

The sounds of the man's breath wheezing through the fresh wound in his throat lasted not even for half a second, for as soon as he felt his specially crafted ninja wire touch bone, Naruto skillfully tugged downward and then at an angle so that the wire would cut through whatever flesh was in its way before slipping in between his enemy's neck bones, severing the spinal cord at the neck and killing him instantly.

He didn't have to worry about any straggling root agent coming across a dead comrade inside the bland underground base with wood covered walls and god knows how many rooms and poorly lit corridors. Not that he had to worry about that, with the painful glare he got from daylight he would agree with the statement that he could see better in the dark. Especially since he had trained so much in it.

Either way, he didn't have to worry about any of their comrades, if they could even be referred as comrades, because he was taking them out one by one as he went along.

It was an easy task if you knew what you were doing.

And luckily for Naruto, he knew exactly what he was doing. Not only was he trained by one of the best Anbu operative to ever join the shadowed force, but he had a several millennia year-old demon to help smoothen out the bumps in his training.

As if that weren't enough, he had been given top-notch Intel on both the base he was currently infiltrating, and its occupants by said master ninja, who also happened to be his older brother. Needless to say, if he wasn't capable of the black ops he was currently on, he would have never been outside of his village in the first place and would be training along with the rest of the kids his age.

The main reason why it was more of a chore than a danger to dispatch the numerous Root operatives that roamed about the base and its surrounding area, was because they were root.

The emotionless drones were about as aware of their surroundings as a rock, and their robotic movements made them as easy to track as domesticated pigs to someone who was used to hunting mutated animals that lived in a forest used to weed out _ninja _during promotional exams…he was having little to no issues prowling around in the torch lit base.

It wasn't easy for him to kill them…but it was lighter on his heart knowing that he was giving them release from their meaningless and shackled lives under Danzo. He was granting them peace, which was the only thing that kept his regret and guilt at bay for dispatching the root he was coming across.

He walked forward and stopped at around fifteen feet into the base and crouched down on one knee while switching his communicator ear-piece back on.

"I'm in."

A second or two of silence passed before the deep voice of his infamously famous brother sounded out at low volume in his ear. He didn't have to worry about anybody hearing his coms because his enhanced hearing allowed him to have his ear piece on the lowest volume setting and be able to hear just fine.

"_Great work Fox. You have two hours before the supply caravan reaches your position. Try and get out as quick as you can, don't spend too much time digging if nothing is there…"_

Two hours was plenty of time for someone like him who was always on the move, he didn't have to worry about the clock. His worry was whether or not this whole thing would be a waste of time and not find anything to help his older brother.

"I know. Don't worry…I'll be safe Ghost. I'll dig up whatever I can find and meet you at the rendezvous." He knew he had to be patient with his brother's anxiety. Itachi swore up and down that he wouldn't allow him to join the ANBU, and yet here he was…in the middle of a base that was operating under a supposedly disbanded division of 'specially trained' Anbu. An unofficial black ops that would lead both of them to an unmarked mound of dirt for a grave if their bodies weren't burned first should they be discovered and overwhelmed.

He couldn't help but scoff in his head at that thought. Specially trained…the only thing that made them more dangerous than your average ninja was that they were emotionless soldiers who would kill one of their own if it meant fulfilling their mission, indirectly or not. Their training made them above your average Jonin in terms of skill, but they were nothing too spectacular. Their uniform training had made them all clones of each other, which meant that aside from the few rare agents with a bloodline, they all had about the same kind of skillset.

Now that was a scary concept, and most would think that would be the embodiment of a perfect army, but in actuality it wasn't. As _combat_ _efficient _as they were, they lacked all the extra variables that came from the experience of being in the occupation of constant battle that are induced _by_ emotions.

The root that he came across looked like they were movies stuck in instant replay, following the same routine over and over again because they were brainwashed to follow their orders down to the letter, and never strayed from them.

They never looked behind themselves out of caution, no glances over the shoulder or gave extra attention to shadowy areas. They walked around like the machines they were, that only had the inability to cry and adequate ability to kill to separate them from being overgrown infants.

You just had to know what you were doing. And his older brother had taught him everything he needed to know to both survive his mission, and accomplish it.

"…_Very well…live free, Fox."_

Naruto had a solemn look beneath his face mask at the sound of what had become their parting sentence as their relationship as siblings grew.

Itachi wanted to ensure that Naruto could live as he wanted, which was one of the main reasons why he continued to train him so hard.

Placing his index and middle finger on his earpiece, Naruto spoke his departing callsign before switching his earpiece off, "Die well…Brother." As cliché as it may be, that was how they said their goodbye's. For they never knew what would happen when they parted ways, even for a day. They were ninja after all.

Anything could happen.

It was not a secret between the two that when Itachi had nothing left to teach his brother…He would atone for all his sins. The ones that plagued his nightmares and tore at his mind while he was awake. Both new what the elder brother wanted when his promise of training him was finally fulfilled.

He would sleep.

Though Itachi also knew that Naruto had no intention of letting his brother simply fade away.

Perhaps that was what had been keeping him going all these years. The hope that there was still light at the end of the tunnel for him. He had gotten his brother in his life, and spent every second he could in his company. Hell, the two introverts were damn near inseparable when they were together.

One was hanging onto his sanity solely by the love that he had for his brother. The other was beginning to lose his way in trying to find a way to save the brother that had damned himself in the beginning…from himself!

It was cruel humor.

He had once tried to take his own life away, and now he was on a quest to stop his brother from doing the same. The little brother, saving the big brother. And if that wasn't enough…they still had a certain _issue _to worry about as well, and they had no idea where the only person with the skill to save Itachi's life could be.

His sickness had come back.

Naruto sighed as he pulled the source of his brother's hell out of its sheath, its flawless blade catching the slight glow of his semi-human eyes. That was another thing they had to deal with, his change. When compared to all the other problems he and his brother already had on their plate that was just a very _bad_ case of puberty with a side of demonic influence. So, the masked blonde simply didn't give his body's changes a second thought and continued on mission. He didn't have the time for any of his own problems.

It's not like they were really problems anyway.

Line break.

Twenty minutes and a brewing of tea later, the two best friends were now in the garden of the massive estate belonging to the will-be-a-beauty indigo haired eight year-old that currently had her feet dangling off of a small bridge that travelled over the creek that ran through the center of her clan's estate.

Several trees that were blooming flowers littered the garden as the rest was covered in lush green grass and healthy flowers in a difficult but well-kept symbol of her clan in the center of the garden. It was big enough to see as you travelled alongside the various traditional Japanese-styled houses of the main branch, but small enough to appreciate and tend to when up close.

Ino was lying on her back with her head next to her Hyuuga friend's right thigh while the rest of her body was lengthwise with the bridge.

This was her favorite spot in the garden because it was under two different flower bearing trees. Pink pedals would fall alongside lavender every so often, giving that part of the garden a Zen like feel to it. As if every worry and every bad feeling just vanished by sitting in that spot and basking in its peace.

"Hey Hinata, just think…" the Hyuuga heiress looked down as she waited for her friend to continue.

"…You could have Naruto right where I'm at, except with his head in your lap while you run your fingers through his hair and feed him fruit."

Of course Ino liked to take peace and turn it into fun as she couldn't resist making her best friend turn as pink as the Sakura pedals overhead at the thought of her and their odd but incredibly charming friend turning the peaceful setting that they were in into a scene out of a romance book.

And, much like how a comedy story would play out, Hinata nearly spat out the tea that she had been sipping as her eyes widened at her while her cheeks reddened, a mischievous smirk forming on Ino's lips as even Hinata's forehead, and nose, and her ears…Ok pretty much her whole head just shy of going down to her neck had taken on a red hue.

Wiping her mouth clean of the tea that she had just barely been kept from spraying out, the Hyuuga heiress proceeded to wave her hands in protest, "W-wha? I-ino you know N-naruto-kun wouldn't do something like that with me! I-I mean, not that I would m-mind, b-but-" and shut her eyes instantly when she caught herself slip, which was made all too obvious by the corresponding blonde as Ino shot up and pointed at her with an accusing gesture with her mouth in an O shape that all but yelled 'No Way!'

Hinata hid her face in her palms as Ino giggled furiously, "Hahaha I knew it!"

The Hyuuga fake sobbed as her blonde friend started pacing in triumph before sitting next to her with her face inches away from her own, "Details! Details, give me details girl, out with it! How long?!" the Yamanaka could barely contain her glee at the long awaited slip that escaped her friend's attempts, admirable but ultimately futile, at concealing her obvious crush on their mysterious spikey-haired friend.

Hinata groaned in embarrassment as Ino was holding her stomach from laughter induced cramps at her friend's expense, "Haha!-oh! *gasp* *snicker*, C'mon tell me!" the sky-blue eyed girl was panting as she calmed herself down while Hinata was shushing her in panic with her finger over her lips before nudging her head in a 'let's go somewhere else' gesture.

Catching the silent message, Ino giggled a few more times before being pulled up, then tugged by her hand by a sprinting Hinata that was zipping her head left and right to make sure no one was following. Use of the Byakugan was forbidden in the estate unless in the training area so she couldn't cheat and use her doujutsu less she risk being caught and punished by her father with more training.

They came to a stop at one of the various open spaces throughout the garden and both crouched down as if they were potting something. The overly excited Yamanaka was squealing lightly as she clapped her hands together hard, "Ok now spill it! Tell me everything!" her eyes were almost glowing before they immediately died.

"I-" for as soon as Hinata finally gave up and was about to spill her guts out of fear of anyone else finding out because of her friend's rather impressive vocal cords, the booming voice of Ino's father Inoichi echoed across the garden.

"Ino, it's time to go!"

The blonde's cute face sunk as her body slumped before limply falling to the side as she cried at her incredibly bad luck and her father's horrible sense of timing, "Noo-ho-hoooo! Why?!" she playfully banged her fists in the luscious grass before Hinata pulled her back up into a sitting position against her will.

Ino slumped against her best friend's shoulder while she mock cried, and pouted when she saw Hinata give her the "V" for victory sign as she inwardly cheered at her amazing escape from Ino's grasp and giggled at her antics.

"No fair!" the platinum blonde playfully glared at her indigo-haired polar opposite.

Said Hyuuga stuck out her tongue playfully and giggled with such vehement cuteness that it should be outlawed as she accented it with a placement of her hand over her lips, "Ino~, come, were going to be late for dinner. Your mother is waiting on us!"

"Man, this sucks!" she had a cute pout on her face when Hinata just continued to giggle loudly, almost to the point of laughter. Though her cheeks still sported a healthy, perhaps a little _too_ healthy, blush.

She got up and turned on a dime with a whip of her hair showing how quickly she twisted. But after taking a few steps, the social butterfly of the trio of best friends turned to her side and pointed with a glare in her eyes and all but demanded that she get her explanation delayed or not, "Well pick this up again tomorrow!"

She didn't have to visibly see the expression that Hinata now had since she took off running with a victorious smirk tugging on her lips as she could hear her friend's woe even in the distance if the cry of "Noooo!" was anything to go by.

Hinata hid her face in her hands yet again as she groaned in the horrid anticipation of what she would have to tell her friend the next day, a shaky whine escaped her as she was going to be stressing well into the morning about what she had to confess.

She stayed there for well over ten minutes before having to go inside for dinner. After barely touching her food for a half an hour, she hurried over to her room and quickly occupied herself with her studies on herbs and medicine.

She liked to make creams and ointments for her clan and of course, Naruto, who always liked her taste in the scents that she used in the ointments and bandages that she would give him from time to time.

Little did she know that he rarely ever needed it.

Another twenty minutes passed by when Hinata found herself lying over the covers on her bed, holding onto a keepsake that she had almost as long as she had been friends with the whiskered blonde, which the item in her arms belonged to.

She couldn't help but keep it close whenever she slept, as both herself and her father had found out that it was nearly impossible for her to sleep without the shirt that Naruto had worn when he had rescued her at least somewhere in reach of her hands.

She hadn't slept a single night without it either in her arms or over her night gown.

It was strange to Hiashi at first when his daughter had requested that she be allowed to keep it, and he didn't let her for the first couple days after the incident. It wasn't until nightmares became frequent and she even had to have Ko bring Naruto so that she could see that he was alive and well that the clan-head had the shirt cleansed and then given to his daughter.

The young Hyuuga caressed the shirt of her crush tenderly, and couldn't help but gaze at the fist-sized jagged hole that was over its midsection. The sight where her blonde hero had come out of nowhere to save her, and taken the blade that was meant for her without so much as a blink of hesitation.

It still amazed her, though she thanked every Kami she could think of, that he had been able to survive such a mortal wound. She still had trouble believing what she had seen that night. She had watched her newest and only friend at that time, rip through a group of her would-be kidnappers like a wild animal.

It was the scariest thing she had ever seen…and it was strangely one of the sweetest things she had ever experienced.

She thought herself crazy for thinking of that slaughter as something 'sweet' that her strange friend had done for her, but in an incredibly warped and demented way…it _was_.

He dove right into the fray and dispatched of all those he thought would harm her. Even with a sword in his stomach he had continued to fight as if it hadn't even faze him, and continued his defense until there were no enemies left.

Whatever power she bore witness to was forever etched into her mind, the way his body was engulfed in a flame of crimson chakra. How his silhouette was shrouded by the flame of chakra that was almost liquid in nature, and glowed like a beacon as embers of it seemed to flow through the visible, and probably _physical _formation of spiritual energy as if it were alive.

She had watched the wound that should have killed her best friend, stitch itself together as if it was just an everyday thing. Sometimes, she thought the memory of both their arms pulling the blade from his stomach was just a dream, that she had already been unconscious by then.

And yet the evidence was right before her eyes as she held the shirt up in front of her face and put her hand through it.

The blood that had initially soaked the slightly faded black T-shirt was long gone, having been washed so that her father would allow her to keep the memento. The shirt still smelled of Naruto, amazingly enough, the scent of grass and whatever other scents accompanied the wind still permiated the cloth.

'_Where do you go when we part ways…Naruto?'_

Hinata couldn't help but wonder where it was that Naruto went, as she had never actually seen him come out of his apartment in the morning when she would walk with Ino to see if he was going to show up to class. The days that he did, he would pop up out of nowhere and proceed to walk to the academy with them.

Neither had ever set foot in his apartment either, most of the time the trio spent their time together out and about at various parks and what not, or at one of the heiresses homes. They had no reason to want to spend time with Naruto alone, so they had never thought about asking to just hang out in his apartment.

It was strange.

Whenever they got close to his apartment, he would say his goodbye's and disappear to train. They hadn't so much as seen him open his door…It was almost as if he was hiding something.

Hinata couldn't hold back the ghost-like whisper that escaped her lips as she cradled her shrouded friend's shirt and hugged it tight while her eyes stared off into the darkened space of her room.

"Naruto-kun…"

* * *

"Damn."

The blonde in his armored all black attire cursed at his luck.

Not only had he not been able to find anything that would be useful to the goal of proving his brother's just cause for the extermination of his clan, but he was also currently in a stand-off against a squad of root agents that come from a different section of the base he was currently inside.

They had woken up for their shift of patrolling the depressing structure and discovered that the unit that they were supposed to relieve had all been killed.

Naruto didn't have the time to dispatch the sleeping night crew while they were vulnerable for three reasons.

Reason one was he had no idea where their barracks was at and he only knew enough of the layout to know where Danzo's office was, which was where he had hoped to find something good.

Reason two was he was on a time limit that was starting to cut a little too close for his comfort. Even if he could easily retreat and disappear by the time the supply squad that was on the way could arrive in about an hour, that didn't mean that he would put himself in more danger by running the clock for all its worth before making his escape with a platoon of root hot on his heels though.

He wanted to make sure he had plenty of time to spare, just as an extra cushion in case the routine resupply went ahead of schedule.

And it was a good thing too, because the third reason why he didn't get rid of the previously sleeping night crew was that he did exactly what his brother had told him _not _to do, and had pretty much remodeled every room with documents in it that he could find in hope of finding _something _that would help clear Itachi's name as a traitor.

So, with about an hour remaining before Naruto's self-extraction turned from slipping away to cutting his way out, the young shinobi-in-training allowed himself ten minutes to get rid of as many of the squad of eleven emotionless drones as he could before testing out his evasion skills.

Getting into a wide stance with his legs slightly bent at the knee with his left foot forward, Naruto put his guard up.

Holding the sword in reverse with his left hand, he brought up the hilt a few inches away from the right side of his face with the blade going diagonal across his chest with the tip of it pointing at his left foot. It was a stance that he liked to start off with because of all the different countering opportunities that it presented, plus he had grown accustomed to switching his sword hands as well as the position he held it in in extreme speed and succession as that was a big part of his fighting style.

The way he blocked, attacked, and countered all centered on his ability to maneuver his sword in a non-stop semi or complete circular motions without stopping. He could attack and defend at the same time, but only if that constant motion could be maintained, or restarted immediately after pausing.

Naruto closed his eyes in anticipation, picturing different scenarios in his head and making plans on how to dispatch the root agents that were currently in his way.

His '_Whirling Blade' _style, as he liked to call it, didn't really have too many kata. It really only had starting positions and a few intermediate and finishing moves. The rest was solely reaction to whatever the fight he was in presented him. Itachi had told him that his style was very difficult to fight against because countering and attacking were almost one in the same in the way he could apply them both almost simultaneously, a priceless skill to have under his belt which is why Itachi had taught it to him.

After a few moments of intense pause and silence, the leader of the squad motioned for one of the ninja in his group to step forward.

Almost immediately after receiving the hand signaled orders, one of the indistinguishable ninja shot forward in a direct attempt to cut down the eerily calm blonde who's presence was made all the more threatening by the way he simply stood in his stance without so much as a single shake to show that he was nervous.

His all-black attire was accentuated by the leather-coated armor plates that just made him look even more fear inducing, he didn't look like anything _but_ a trained assassin with the way his eyes were the only thing that were shown underneath his hood since he was wearing a black facemask that would make a certain Hatake with gravity defying grey hair proud.

When the faceless ninja was eight feet away, the blonde's closed eyes finally snapped open with a hardened and razor sharp gaze. His slitted eyes narrowed their exotic array of colors iced over and zeroed in on his attacker.

Tensing just enough for explosive movement, Naruto studied the way his opponent moved in coordinated and rigid movements that was just barely hidden under the fluid motions of an experienced soldier. The man was armed with a short tanto that flashed out like lightning as the root agent attempted to slit his throat.

'_Good speed, but my brother is faster.'_ Naruto gave the soulless soldier credit for his boldness, but was accustomed to fighting at a speed and intensity that was simply at a much higher level than the root agent was capable of. The blonde proved this as he quickly swung his blade in a tight circle with a quick downwards arc of the hilt of his blade, resulting in the gleaming metal doing a near half-circle swipe that completely negated the attack in a perfectly timed parry.

One of the beauties of his style was that he could perform those kinds of quick defends without giving up any ground, all Naruto did was bring his hand that was up by his head, immediately down towards his side. The blade of his ninjato flashed in a quick arc that deflected the root ninja's tanto as a result.

The blonde immediately followed up the parry with a swift counter as he pivoted on his left leg and gave a hard backspin kick with his right that resulted in a crack as the root that had tried to block it with his arms crossed in front of his head was blown back a few feet by the power behind his kick.

That was the other thing that Naruto really loved about his kenjutsu, its seamless ability to incorporate the use of taijutsu alongside his sword techniques. Most kenjutsu styles relied on the almost exclusive use of the sword for everything, and didn't leave much room for actual taijutsu to be used with it effectively without interrupting the flow of the style. Not unless they had no other choice or the user simply liked to improvise.

But Naruto's kenjutsu was very much like how its name suggests, pretty much anything that Naruto put into it would simply flow with a little bit of effort and the whirlpool would keep on spinning.

Naruto tilted his head a bit as he continued to pick apart his opponent with his observations. Having recovered, the root agent shot forward again but with the addition of a few shuriken being thrown.

The blonde's blade was a blur of silver as he deflected each of the shuriken thrown at him. He ducked and under another strike aimed at his head and spun in a quick circle at the agent's waist as he seized the opening that his opponent had presented.

With a grunt and gurgle of pain, the ninja stumbled past the young apprentice ninja before the top half of his body slid off of his legs with a sick sloshing sound and hit the stone floor with a low thud. The dull sound of his legs falling limp on the ground soon followed as blood splattered and stained the floor.

Naruto had just turned to face the rest of the root ninja who were still standing straight up and nearly shoulder to shoulder in an emotionless wall of puppet soldiers.

They didn't so much as twitch as they watched one of their own get cleaved in half before falling lifelessly to the ground. It was then that it became all too clear to Naruto that the agents in front of him were as dead as the one he had just cut in half.

The only difference between them was that they could move and still cause harm to other people.

'_This is what was going to be the future of Konoha had Itachi not stopped it? Hinata…Ino…they would have been just as dead inside as these…THINGS?!" _the last Uzumaki felt the heat of anger rise within himself as he stared down what could have been his best friend, had his brother chosen a different path.

The thought of the kind and nurturing Hinata being turned into one of the empty shells of what used to be people sparked a flame of anger that he hadn't felt in a long time. And that flame only grew as he thought of the never-ending-conversation that was Ino being reduced to a mindless foot soldier whose only words that would come out of her mouth were responses to orders and to give them out.

The tightfitting cloth facemask that he was wearing began to dampen as the mysterious markings over his left eye opened after a couple months of not showing themselves. He and Itachi had been trying to find information on his the phenomenon of the archaic-like cuts that appeared on his body whenever he felt an intensity of emotion, but to no avail. Though he was certain that his brother knew _something _about the strange occurrence by the way he looked at them, but he could never bring himself to question his reasoning and labelled it as one of the things he would learn when the time was right.

As of now, the fabric was soaking up the blood that was seeping out of the main cut that ran down the center of his eye that had finished forming. Normally it would just be the symbols over his eye that would reveal themselves, a crescent moon-like cut would form just beneath his eye while several other archaic-like cuts would form around it, making the whole thing look like some sort of hieroglyph. But right now, the markings on the whole left side of his face and down to his shoulder were exposed and bleeding.

He was pissed.

Naruto had been trying to control his emotions by containing them as much as possible…but it was difficult. Very difficult. He hadn't had a decent night of sleep in five years because of his constant nightmares and the sudden episodes of pain and feral aggression that had been happening every so often ever since his 'awakening'.

And the sudden failure to control his emotions during battle had really pissed him off that he didn't have enough control over his psyche.

He was also rather irritated that he would have to get all the blood out of his facemask less his sensitive nose be overwhelmed by the scent of his own blood later...he really liked that facemask, it was a gift from Itachi after their first year of training and celebrating his birthday together.

"Sai, Gin, on the right. Baki, left with me." The group had sent one man to test his abilities. Probably standard information gathering during combat to see if the enemy was capable of taking out a group of ninja at close range so that they could adjust accordingly.

However, they didn't count on Naruto being somewhat of a close quarter's expert.

The flank on his left discovered this as both of their blade collided into each other's bodies when Naruto deflected the tanto of the one he thought was called 'Gin', into 'Sai' while parrying his blade with his left hand. He then spun as soon as he felt Sai's blade go into his partner and took both of their heads clean off with a flash of his sword.

As soon as he had finished his decapitating blow, he quickly spun his ninjato in a quick arc so that he could block the incoming attacks from his front, switching sword hands but keeping the same reversed grip while his eyes darted from one blank mask to the other, calculating which one would move first.

Both root agents came at him in a similar way, which showed just how inhumanly identical each agent was to the other. They might as well be clones with the way they moved. It was one thing to fight in sync with another person, but it was another thing to move exactly like the person next to you.

In this case, it didn't help them much. Naruto had spent a better part of the last five years learning the art of war under the all-seeing eyes of the Hyuuga, and the calculative and critical guiding of his Uchiha brother.

With the Hyuuga, he learned the usefulness and worth of precision. To strike hard, strike fast and never miss. Half of his fighting style was to strike fast and disable his enemy as quickly and as safely as his situation would allow.

With his brother, he learned the deadly arts of an assassin. With him, he learned to do what he did best and mastered it. His brother taught him how to survive. To adapt and conquer in every which way he can. The other half of his style was the unpredictability and flexibility that it possessed. To strike from a different angle each time, to strike with a different tool and at a different enemy, never hitting the same place twice.

But that was only the polishing that his brother had been doing on him. The other skill that the infamous Uchiha had taught him was, as simple as it sounds, intellect. To see through his enemy and know what he or she was going to do before they even thought of doing it. To think several steps ahead instead of just one, and to think on the fly when the need arises.

To use what the enemy threw at him against themselves. To use the terrain and whatever else he could get his hands on to make sure that his heart was still beating at the end of the battle…and cease the beat of his enemies'. The days of training non-stop and the relentless hours of studying in his profession flashed behind his closed eyes before they opened once more.

He had only blinked and the last five years of his life had played out before his eyes.

Reacting on instinct alone, Naruto arched his upper body backwards at an impossible angle as he dashed forward, the blade of one of the agent's tanto passed above his face. He slid for a few feet before placing his left hand on the ground and delivering a strong straight kick into another agent that was standing behind the one that missed him.

The root ninja was sent shooting back with a loud thud and crashed into the next two that had decided it was time to put him down.

Naruto got into another defensive stance with his blade being held straight across his torso with his legs in a wide base. _'Looks like they're done testing me.'_ He surveyed the remaining eight root agents that had surrounded him. Each one baring their tanto at him and prepared to strike. _'Damn!' _the blonde cursed in his head when one of the agents decided to up the battle intensity and throw jutsu into the mix.

"**Suiton: water bullet!**" aimed at his chest and in such close proximity, Naruto had no time to _counter_ the softball size, precise water-bullet jutsu that was fired at him. He did however, have time to _dodge_ it…

**~Flashback~**

_Naruto was panting, and bleeding from all over._

_His body was littered with cuts and gashes of various size and the only article of clothing he was allowed to wear for this exercise were the tight fitting spandex boxers that he wore during training and missions. Which meant that aside from his not so boyish parts being covered, the rest of his incredibly developing body was exposed to the cold night air of the infamous training ground forty-four that even jonin ninja didn't like spending too much time in._

_His cuts were stitching themselves closed at an accelerated rate, a feat that is usually only achieved with the help of a medical ninja. Naruto, however, didn't need one. He healed this fast naturally, and that was without running chakra to his wounds to speed up the process which was a rare skill even amongst medical ninja._

_But Itachi didn't care about that. He was unimaginably grateful and thanked every Kami out there that his brother's healing was so impeccably great, inhuman even, but he didn't want his brother to get comfortable with his ability and grow dependent on it…not like his clansmen did with their bloodline limit._

"_Incredible…all those wounds you received. Now gone." The reaper of the Uchiha had his Sharingan-eyes wide with awe as he studied the way his little brother's body healed itself. "It seems that your body is naturally attuned to using the bare minimum amount of chakra that humans need to survive to heal any wound you receive at an accelerated rate since it's so dense, and you recover it almost instantly because of your status as a Jinchuriki."_

_No more than two minutes after purposefully standing still in the middle of various traps and obstacles did the largest gash going across his chest completely close, leaving behind nothing but the bit of blood that had seeped out to be wiped off. It was a sight that would even have a certain Senju beg for an opportunity to study the way his chakra network worked alongside his body's natural immune system and the like._

"_Ok, I'll admit…that _hurt_. What was the point of me taking those hits Itachi? You and I both know I'll just heal and it'll be like it never happened." Naruto didn't quite see the big picture yet. He was only eight years old, though he looked nearly thirteen because of the effects of Kurama's chakra had on him. His body was growing at a much faster rate than the other kids his age._

_Itachi jumped down from his perch and stood tall before his brother who was quickly catching up to him in height. He would also admit, that he was gaining on his level of skill also, but he wouldn't tell him that until he was close. Keep him motivated._

_He then handed Naruto a kunai._

"_Try and cut me."_

_The blonde looked puzzled for a moment, but all Itachi did was nod and slip into his modified version of the interceptor fist style of the Uchiha's taijutsu. It focused on parrying your opponent's attacks and countering while doing it, if not then immediately after. Essentially defending and attacking at the same time._

_Seeing that his brother had a reason for asking him to do this, he had a reason for everything he did, the blonde flipped the kunai into a reverse grip and started a series of fast moving and sporadic slashes and quick jabs in a completely unpredictable manor._

_He would alternate from slashing to stabbing to the quickest of jabs and grapples, all in a completely random fashion of both order, area of attack, and even switching his kunai hand at random._

_He had almost gotten a hit on his brother during one of his grapples, he had went in to parry one of his jabs with the kunai but had allowed it to connect and push into his blow so that he could get in close and manipulate his brother's movements._

_They exchanged advanced hand-to-hand combat combinations and switched to a battle of various grappling moves before Itachi finally gained the upper-hand and threw his brother over his shoulder to gain some breathing room (picture the CQC fights in the metal gear saga)._

_Naruto was very talented in taijutsu, and was dangerously capable of combining striking with grappling and judo, which made his hand-to-hand combat very difficult to cope with. Even Itachi, who was a taijutsu master in his own right, had trouble in dealing with his brother's ingenuity and lightning fast exchanges. He had a habit of changing his direction and style of attack almost instantly when one thing wasn't working like he wanted it to._

_All in all, he had only gotten close to landing a blow on his brother, who was panting slightly while he was gulping in breaths as if he had just swam against the current in a river's rapids. Fighting a stronger, faster, and more experienced opponent at the level that they were going at it was very taxing even for someone like Naruto who had enough energy to power the village if they found a way to harness his body's relentless stamina._

"_The point, was to make you feel what you are feeling now. You cannot hit me. You may have gotten close, but that just made your defeat that much more bitter." Itachi then relaxed his posture, Naruto didn't take any of what his brother said to heart, as he knew that it wasn't about him winning or losing, he was training. There was no win or lose in training with his brother, there was only ever the next lesson. The next level…the next piece of himself and of his brother._

_Much of who he was came from his training, and he could see the life returning to his brother's eyes with each lesson he taught him. "But…your spirit is not broken, far from it actually. Your will is strengthened by the mere fact that you cannot beat me…_now_. But, that would be different if you faced an adversary…who literally could not be beaten."_

_He then brought out a kunai, and through it at his brothers face, grazing his cheek. Naruto didn't move, not just because he knew his brother would never hurt him, but because it was part of his lesson. Pain, agony, even the possibility of death. He had asked his brother to show him all of it if he wanted to train him, he had told him he would learn better that way. He did not learn by simply training, but by surviving, the will to survive was what made him such a determined hard worker, and fast learner._

_The blood flowed down his cheek, but that didn't bother Naruto in the slightest, he could already feel it was closing, "You Naruto, will be the one to surpass me. I may be untouchable, but I am beatable, for I can be harmed." He then cut his own cheek, letting the warm liquid that was thicker than water flow down the side of his face._

_Both brothers followed the drop of blood that flowed down the side of Itachi's face and ultimately fell from his cheek and hit the grassy floor of the 'Forest of Death'. By the time Itachi looked up, Naruto's wound was already gone, and when Itachi poked the spot where the cut once was with his index and middle finger Naruto realized what his brother had intended him to learn. And it lit a fire in his very soul with anticipation and determination at what his brother was about to teach him._

"_I am able to be harmed…But you, Naruto…cannot." He then removed his fingers from his brother's face and started to walk backwards, intending to reset the traps and moving obstacles, "A true shinobi that strikes fear into even the most hardened of enemies and experienced of soldiers, is not the ninja who can draw blood from anyone he chooses."_

_Naruto turned his body so that he could follow his brother as he set up even more swinging objects for him to dodge._

_Itachi stopped and faced Naruto, with a look of love on his face. The love that a father had for his son, and that an older sibling had for his younger one, both mixed into one. He was holding onto a rope that had a log tied to the bottom of it acting as a sort of pendulum._

_All around the nearly bare-skinned blonde, there were countless trip wires and triggers for traps and moving objects, each set to trigger each other. All of them, converged at a single trigger that was in the middle between the two brothers that were in their element. In the middle of a forsaken forest used to test the will and skill of ninja everywhere to see if they were worthy of being promoted in rank._

"_The real shinobi, that strikes fear into the heart of their enemies…is the warrior that cannot be touched, no matter how much anyone throws at them. True invincibility is not when you can get up from every attack sent your way, but when you are able to stop every attack, from ever reaching its goal."_

_Naruto's near demonic eyes narrowed and the half-slitted pupils became blades as he watched his brother release the rope in his hands…and sent a hurricane of wood, earth and metal rocketing his way…_

**~Flashback End~**

"**Suiton: water bullet jutsu!**"

Naruto snapped his eyes open, their demon-like nature sharper than a razor's edge as he studied the jutsu being fired his way, and calculated how he was going to use it against his enemy.

Time seemed to slow, and the only sound that filled his ears was his slow, thundering heartbeat while he sent chakra into his sword.

He focused on his hearing, sending chakra to his ears to counteract the effect that the chakra he was sending to his heart to induce the surely fatal adrenaline rush should anyone else dare to replicate what he was doing had on his senses. His head felt like air because of the chakra he was sending there too, to help his brain keep up with all the endorphins and adrenaline that his heart was pumping into his system.

This was a skill he was still learning how to harness and perfect, having been told about it by Itachi. Apparently, this extremely rare chakra manipulation technique was only ever discovered, and perfected by his father. He still hadn't learned who his parents were, but was finding it easier and easier to cope with since his brother had been telling him a few things about them as his training progressed.

He had only ever asked his brother once why he had to wait, and all Itachi had said was '_Some things in life are given, and others are discovered. But then there are those things which are right before us, and it is our own eyes that don't allow us to see.' _He didn't know what that meant at the time, but the more he learned about what he could do, and what his parents could do, the easier it was to wait.

In some strange way, he thought he liked it better to find out about his parents on his own. He looked at it as discovering himself, and that could only be done by him. And as he watched his world move several times slower than it was supposed to, he found that discovering himself was something he was finding he wanted to do more and more.

Naruto's eyes narrowed as the sound of his heartbeat echoed in his ears and its seemingly slow beats thundered in his chest as if kami himself were squeezing it.

He called this discovery _**Reaper's Sight**_, and the funny thing about it was that it was hardly a discovery at all. It was more of a semi-realization that he was doing something that was completely out of the normal from your average ninja…something that he was finding he was getting progressively good at as he got older.

He had found out about this ability during one of his more brutal spars with Itachi, which resulted in him nearly killing the elder Uchiha.

As it turns out, Naruto had inherited his father's most secret technique which allowed him to master the Hiraishin, flying thunder god technique, and made himself the fastest ninja to ever live. At least most ninja would agree.

Itachi didn't tell his brother this however, he still felt he had more to learn before he would put the weight of who his parents and their people were on his shoulders. He did tell Naruto that his father had this ability though, and had mastered it which prompted the young Namikaze heir to dive deeper into his unknown ability and understand it.

The Uzumaki side of him was less patient, so he would practice using it more than he would study it. Though he would switch gears evenly.

'_I only have ten seconds left, I better make them count.'_

As of now, Naruto could only use his **Reaper's Sight **for ten seconds, one of which was spent getting used to the incredible increase in speed and reaction time which resulted in his perception of the world being slowed down to a snail's pace.

It was difficult for him to keep track of regular time while he used this technique because of the way he perceived his surroundings, but after practicing with it for the past year he had gotten a rough estimate of how much time would pass while using it. Plus, Itachi timing him helped a lot on that too.

As Naruto had been deep in thought, his eyes had been darting from each enemy to the next, figuring out their positions and how he was going to go about taking out as many of them as he could.

The water bullet that the root had fired had already traveled more than half of the five feet that he was from the emotionless pawn. So, with his mind made up, the apprentice ninja tensed his muscles as the blade of his sword began to vibrate.

The blonde watched as the softball-sized water bullet came closer and closer, and it was now right where he wanted it. If he was hearing the slow sounds of footsteps behind him correctly, there was a root agent directly behind him, prepared to impale him on the tanto that was waiting for him to be blown back the average water jutsu coming his way.

'_Now!'_

The fluidity in which he moved was missed by all the agents surrounding him, but if they could see him move in anything but a blur, they would see a flawless display of agility that would leave even a dancer awestruck at what the root would see was the last possible moment, the black clad ninja in training sprang into action.

Naruto watched the pulsing water bullet pass over his face, hovering over his face merely an inch as it made its way to the awaiting root agent that was in a solid stance a few feet behind him. He could feel a few drops of the water jutsu sprinkle onto his face as his hood was pushed off by the lip of it that ended just above his eyes.

He breathed out in a slow sigh as he bent his body backwards and watch as the ninja behind him was about to be hit square in the face by the fairly decently powered water jutsu.

His torso now nearly parallel to the ground, he arched his back and planted his hands on the ground while bringing his feet upwards. After taking impossibly quick glances to the side, he then began to twist his body, and spread his legs into a split kick before spinning like a top with his palms on the ground.

'_Six seconds.' _he thought to himself as he kicked one of the ninja's tanto out of his hands and quite possibly breaking his hand in the process since the adrenaline running through his system allowed him to access the full potential of his strength, while his other leg connected with the ninja on his left and gave a wicked display of whiplash in his neck since his combat boot connected cleanly with the agent's temple.

'_Four seconds.' _now righting himself into a handstand, the vibrating in the blade of his ninjato, still in hand, was getting to a very high frequency making the whine of the blade was audible while it began to glow a deep green color.

The Uzumaki spun again, but this time with more power.

In another show of skill and acrobatics, his body curled in the air as he turned and brought his feet back down to the ground. The moment his feet hit the floor, Naruto sprang back up into the air and spun like a corkscrew making his blade twirl like a silver and emerald tornado around him as the screeching of his blade got even louder.

"**FUTON: ARASHI HA O SENKAI! (Wind release: Whirling Tempest-Blade)**"

In a blink of an eye…it was over.

Halfway through his spinning flip, the green glow on his blade began to spread out from the tip and blade of the sword in a sharp beam of chakra barely kept in the form of a chakra beam since half of it was in a thrashing aura, struggling to be released. The speed and the power he put into the corkscrew flip was then dispersed fully into the semi-beam of chakra that had created a ring around him.

The technique had been fully formed when he put all of his momentum into his sword and sent the ring of wind nature chakra into an incredibly condensed tornado that was focused along the blade of his ninjato as he spun in a final circle the moment his boots touched the floor again.

The result was a violent pulse of focused wind chakra that swirled outward like a backwards whirlpool of energy, and in its wake…the eight agents that remained of the eleven man night shift were no more. The only thing that Naruto had to worry about now was the cleaning of the back spray of blood off of his clothes and sword, an unfortunate final result of the assassination technique he had created.

The way in which his jutsu formed was basically a tornado that was immensely flattened and condensed until it shot out like a disk when he released it. The spray of blood towards its epicenter was the only downfall to the technique.

But, Naruto figured it was only right. It was a jutsu specifically made for the taking of lives, he found the drenching in the blood of his jutsu's victims to be a clear reminder of its nature and to use it sparingly. He didn't have to worry about the chakra cost, he had enough chakra to replenish a Kages chakra reserves along with a few jonin and then some, no…it was the purpose of the jutsu that made him use it sparingly.

As capable of it and as good at it as he was…Naruto took no joy in the taking of lives. The only reason he tore through the dozens of root Anbu up until then was sorely for the purpose of releasing them of their living hell. However unaware or numbed of it they may be.

Drawing a deep breath, Naruto picked his lowered head up a bit to survey his surroundings, taking note of the noticeable gash in the walls around him. On the floor, the two halves of each of the remaining root in the base laid sprawled out on the ground still leaking the warm fluid that once gave the bodies life in a slowly expanding pool surrounding Naruto's dark-hooded form in a circle of the gore of combat. He stayed there for a few moments, before finally relaxing his tense body and released his breath in a calming sigh.

He got up from the wide stance that the finishing of his technique required and flicked the blood that was dripping slightly from his blade onto the crimson coated floor.

He slowly sheathed his ninjato, and confirmed its rest until its next use with an audible *click*.

It was while he surveyed the aftermath of his developing personal assassination technique that an ever present fox figured it was safe to talk to her beloved Jinchuriki.

'...**How are you feeling Naruto?'**

She looked through his eyes with a worried look plastered on her own as she witnessed what her partner had just tested. She knew he would be ok, but she never liked to leave affairs related to the blonde to chance without at least checking up on him. She wouldn't sleep unless she knew he was ok. Well…his approximation of ok.

Naruto looked up to the nearly black ceiling of the underground base, his demonic and nearly feral eyes softening at the voice of his most treasured friend. He thought about limiting the chakra in his nose so that he wouldn't smell the blood that he had just spilled, but tossed the thought away almost as soon as it had appeared.

He had killed these men, freed them of their prison but at the cost of their lives and the continuation of his own…the least he could do, and the honor he could give them was to not deny their anguish from reaching his nose. He would give them that. It would remind him of the hell he had released them from, and give him the will to do what he must should he have to when he meets the next root agent.

How he hated them! How he loathed them!…how he pitied them.

He ran a gloved hand through his blonde spikey hair before lowering his head once more and put his hood back in place, shielding his identity even more than it already was with his facemask in place.

Seeing as how there was no one alive left to hear him, Naruto decided to just talk out loud, "I'm fine Kurama. It is…difficult. But I know that there could be no other way. Not for these root anyway, they were too far gone to be helped." He then started off with a small step before turning into a black blur that made its way to the mouth of the camouflaged entrance to the cave.

A few feet from leaving just one of the hell holes that his brother knew of, Naruto turned his head to gaze at the dark corridors of the many networks of tunnels and mazes of rooms. This was the start of what he was sure was going to be a long road to achieve his brother's freedom…and perhaps the freeing of his soul in the process.

That was the hope that Naruto had while on this mission, that he would find some way to save his brother from the hell that _Danzo _had created. That maybe the young man could live in peace after it was all over.

"Thank you Kurama…I don't know where I'd be without you."

His voice was sad, happy, full of sorrow, and underlined with a hint of love. So many emotions could be heard in the adolescence' voice, each the complete opposite of the next. And yet, this was no child. In fact, Naruto doubted he was ever a child to begin with. He was already a ninja by the time he could count.

Kurama answered her container as he rubbed at his now burning eye_, _**'I don't know where I would be without _you_ Naruto_._' **She had grown more comfortable with Naruto over as he grew older.

It was something else for him to discover. And at the rate in which he was meant to.

The blonde couldn't help the small, loving smile that tugged at the corners his lips, "Heh…fair enough."

The kitsune smiled back as he turned on his radio to report back to his Brother. She was still stalling on telling him of his heritage, and with each passing day grew closer and closer to simply yanking him into their mindscape and telling him everything. But, as that impulse grew, so too did the fear of how he would react. And so, the great fox had remained silent…though she didn't know how much longer she could keep her secrets away from the mortal that was snaking his way through her defenses as fast as she was growing attached to him.

Both Naruto and Kurama had grown to need each other, and both parties knew it. Though neither had said anything about it, both feared what the other would say or think. Kurama knew Naruto loved her as he would a mother, the cruel joke being the fact that she not only was sealed in _his _mother, but had killed her as well, that being the main pillar in her house of fears of why she was keeping so much from him.

With Naruto, he had no reason to ever question his tenant, for she had been there for him since day one…as cruel and ironically true as that may be. This sparked his love for her, and he had only grown more devoted and attached to her over his years of training. And it was this devotion, pure and true, that made the ancient goddess quiver in fear of his possible reactions.

Alas, her worrying had kept her occupied again, and she settled for watching her partner's back as he radioed his brother, "Fox here. The base is cleaned out…I didn't find anything."

The blonde then occupied his waiting time with wiping down his ninjato. He could see the fading light of the setting sun in its reflection, making Kurama blink in surprise and curse herself at her complete spacing out while indulging in her own thoughts. She was still working on that. It seemed Naruto had been moving the entire time she was pacing around the luminescent lake in their mindscape.

He was a couple Kilometers away from the rendezvous, and had stopped when he knew the coast was clear to radio his brother.

The bijuu's ears twitched a bit as she found that her container's thoughts were drifting on said brother as she was thinking to herself.

Naruto was finished wiping the sword down, its greyish-silver blade now a mirror. He could see the last remaining rays of sunlight fade into the realm of twilight, and he couldn't help but to think back to the base he had just sabotaged. And the lives that he had taken within its walls, let alone its surrounding forests.

'_Hinshi no Hikari...' _Naruto stroked the flawless blade tentatively, memories of him cutting down the root flashing in front of his eyes. Though they wore masks, he could still see the light fade from their eyes as if they wore nothing. Concealment seal or not, it did not stop his heart from showing him the images of the life fade from the eyes of the men that he had killed today.

A look of sorrow overtook his face that was hidden behind his facemask, _'…I see now why you named your sword _Dying Light_, brother.' _Naruto felt guilt for the lives that he had taken, but the feeling of dread for his brother was much more present in him. He began to wonder how many Uchiha had faded away because of the sword in his hands. How many Uchiha had their Sharingan eyes that were said to be able to call upon the sun goddess's flame…lose the life in their eyes to the sword that was now his.

It seemed even the blade itself was sad. Sad that it took the light from the people of the clan whose symbol was etched into its blade from their eyes, never to be filled with life again. It is said that the gateway to a person's soul is through their eyes…Naruto wondered how many souls looked upon his blade in fear of having theirs snuffed like a candle being blown out.

The sound of his brother's radio turning on shook the blonde from his thoughts. _'Speak of the devil…'_

A few seconds of radio static passed as Naruto sheathed his blade of anguish and he stretched a bit before the voice of Itachi echoed in his ear.

"_How are you feeling Fox...Are you alright?"_

Concern could clearly be heard in his brother's voice, it still amazed Naruto that he had, at one point, been able to take the news of his partner falling in battle and simply wait for the next recruit to take his or her place.

How he hated the Akatsuki too…

Naruto sheathed his sword in a flashy manner, "I'm fine Ghost…but it was a waste of time on my end. I'm sorry." Seeing that night had fallen, the hooded Uzumaki began to make his way to the rendezvous that he and his brother had agreed to be safe enough for camp.

The trees whipped by him in dark green and shadowed blur, the light from the crescent moon barely poking holes through the canopy as he jumped from branch to branch without skipping a step or faltering, _"Nothing we do in life is a waste of time Fox…it is only what we do with our time that makes it a waste to others. There is a plan for all of us, brother."_

The blonde smiled behind his facemask, nothing like Itachi's philosophy and riddles to calm him down after a long day of training. Or in this case an infiltration mission, but in the long run it technically was training for him. Either way, Naruto was just happy that he had his brother to guide him.

"Heheh yes, I know…how are things on your end?"

There was less static in their coms, so Naruto figured that they were getting closer to each other. Either that or the base gave off interference to their radio signal since they were underneath who knows how much concrete, it was probably both.

"_I'm five K's out from camp. You?"_

Naruto decided to have a little fun on his way back and began hopping from trunk to trunk instead of running on the branches of the trees. After a couple flashy jumps, he launched himself into the air and broke through the canopy catching a clear view of the expanding forests that covered the fire nation.

He could see the expansion of woods that went on for miles with the help of the starlight and peaking moon. His eyes could see everything clearly, he sailed higher until reaching the peak of his jump, and slowly front flipped until he was free-falling, and angled himself so that he would dive right back through the overhead of the trees.

The wind whipped past his face and his hood nearly flew off as he shot through the leaves and branches of the canopy and, with a display of the acrobatics of a gymnast, fluidly grabbed a hold of a solid thick branch and changed his fall into forward momentum that gave him a speed boost. He sailed through the air for a couple seconds before resuming his branch hopping.

With a small smile, Naruto answered back to his brother with a smile knowing smile, "Four K's out."

He could hear Itachi's chuckles through his earpiece before he called back with a happy tone in his voice, _"In and out and heading back home hmm…You must miss them dearly."_

Naruto remained silent despite his brother's teasing. He knew where he stood with his childhood friends, he would watch over them as best as he could. Whatever his brother was getting at was beyond him.

Though he had been experiencing strange feelings towards the both of them. Even more so with the Indigo-haired Hyuuga heiress.

It was strange.

"Heh…something like that."

* * *

**~Sometime later…~**

The night was quiet.

There was a faint rustle of the trees surrounding a small clearing in the thick forests that covered much of fire country, and the night sky was littered with the many white lights of the stars. The crescent moon only served to further amplify the serine beauty of the late night sky, the patches of clouds overhead looked as if they were wondering the sky aimlessly, searching for their wayward brethren.

In the center of the clearing, a small camp fire was burning true, steadily providing warmth and the low orange glow of burning wood. Next to it, there sat Naruto, his hood being the only piece of his custom armor-plated attire that was off. Every inch of it as black as a moonless night, the only thing that allowed him to be visible was the combination of the fire's glow and his uncovered face and hair.

He was staring aimlessly into the dancing flames of his shared campfire, the other occupant still out and about, probably just taking his time.

He still hadn't cleansed his armored assassin attire of the blood of the root that he had killed. It was hard to see on his solid black combat armor, but it was all too noticeable on his lightly tanned skin and in his golden-blonde hair. Not to mention his mixture of azure, teal and ice blue demonic-like eyes whose slits were as thin as hairs due to the light radiating off of the camp fire and his close proximity to it.

It irritated his eyes slightly, but only because he had to lower the chakra that naturally ran through every humans eyes. Though with the potency of his chakra, not even digging into his quantity of it, left Naruto's eyes agitated that they were being deprived of part of their life source.

The blonde clad in black sat with his hands folded together while his elbows rested on his knees. His sword nowhere in sight, having been sealed on arrival out of both consideration and necessity of being in his brother's company.

The thought of his sword, which had become as much a part of him as the hand and arm that wields it, made the young ninja in training turn his gaze to his blood stained hands. His bare palms were spared of the dried liquid's presence because of the fingerless gloves that he wore, but the agile appendages that weren't covered by the gloves were caked in the dried liquid that once ran through his enemies veins.

He rubbed his hands together slightly, watching as the murky flakes scamper off the skin of his finger like fleas off an infested dog, leaving them slightly stained in a hue of the crimson color.

He thought back to how his brother had done the same…

Only there was no blood to flake off of his skin.

**~Flashback~**

_He felt sick._

_He felt disgusted._

_He felt unimaginably repulsed at the thing that was in his brother's hands…It killed him to see it again._

_The uneven jet-black bangs that framed Itachi's face, shadowed his eyes that were unmoving from his hands…forever drenched in the blood of his clan._

_His face was emotionless…practically dead. The only thing that showed any signs of life were his eyes, but even they weren't too much further away from being dead._

"_I-…Itachi?"_

_He couldn't look at him. He just couldn't look at him, not while he was holding _it. _The thing that plagued his dreams and would trick his mind into thinking that he was still in possession of it. Every day he would wake up to the same torturous feeling in his hand. The smooth and cold feeling of ivory, and the feel of metal._

"_Brother what's wrong? Are you ok?"_

_How could he look him in the eye while he could still see their faces staring back at him from the instrument of death that his beloved little brother was holding in his hands? How could he face him, and tell him that what he was holding in his hands…was the very thing that started it all. The reason why he was never in his life until but a month ago. The reason why he would be forever hunted._

_The reason why his clan…was dead._

"…_Brother, look at me. What's wrong?"_

_Everyone._

_He had killed them all. Men. Women. Children…Infants._

_He had slaughtered them, tore through them by the dozens as if they were grass. All of them…_

…_All but one._

_But then, he had even managed to maim the one he had spared…He had killed his mother._

_Their mother._

_The memory of her death still remained whenever he closed his eyes. The front of her chest painted in blood due to the kunai she had used to cut her own throat. His newborn brother, her son, drenched in her blood as well. All the while completely oblivious to it, he was doing as all babies do at the age of only a few months. His little brother paid no mind to the life liquid that sprinkled onto his delicately small body, for he was far too occupied with suckling the life milk from his mother's bare, but red streaked breast to pay the warm drips on his face any mind._

_Lastly, and what haunted him the most…_

_His sword, gifted to him by the only other woman who he loved as much as his mother, the two of them being opposite heads of the same coin, piercing into his mother's heart._

_The way her blood trailed down from above his precious brother's head, reminded him of his second mother's beautifully red hair. Like fire. And yet, with beauty…comes its opposite. Horror. And that's all Itachi had witnessed on that fateful night. Horror. Pure and untamed horror reserved for only the lowest levels of hell._

_And how he was so positively in hell._

_No, he was somewhere worse. Hell was for the sinners…he was far worse than any sinner to walk the earth. A worm had more honor than him. A maggot was more holy than him, he doubted they would feast on his rotting body when he was finally brought forth for his judgment._

_He could not look at him._

_The instrument of death that he thought he had cowardly left behind in the birth place of his terrors…had found its way into his brother's hands. Not the one he had spared, he was no brother to him. He had given up that privilege._

_No, it was in the hands in the brother that he was so gracefully blessed…and cursed to be allowed to live for. The son of the woman who had crafted the very weapon he used to decimate his clan. Wife to the man he considered his father. His brother by love._

"_Naruto…could you seal that away?"_

_It was only fitting, now that he thought about it. He had used Kushina's gift for an ultimate sin…now it was in her son's hands, and sure to be used to right the many wrongs that that blade had been used for. Making him relive that night with every glance at its finely crafted was one of those rights._

_Itachi looked up, anguish completely filling his eyes. He noticed the confused look on his brother's face, he didn't know that he could barely stand the sight of that sword, let alone touch it…he couldn't touch it again. _He could never. Wield it. Again.

"_Please."_

_The young Uzumaki could hear the sorrow in his brother's voice, and did as he was asked._

_They sat there, silence between them. The sounds of their soft breaths the only sounds that reached either of their ears at their camp in the forest of death._

_Naruto lowered his head in shame, for he hadn't meant to make Itachi sad, "I'm sorry, I just thought that you might have wanted your ninjato back."_

_Feeling a hand on his shoulder, the blonde peered up to see his brother with a sad smile on his face, "It's fine Naruto, really…I just. I can't look at that sword, I can't be in its presence."_

_Seeing the disbelieving look on Naruto's face, Itachi had no choice but to confess his sins. It was much sooner than he would have liked, but then, he was a ninja. Nothing ever went according to plan, when the blood of the innocent was on your hands._

_He knew Naruto knew of the Uchiha massacre, he had told him that he knew and asked him if it were true that he killed his whole clan. He didn't answer directly at the time, but he had to now._

"_I've done some bad things in my life Naruto, horrible things…there's a special place in hell for me, because of what I have done." He had said this, tears forming in his onyx black eyes as he showed his brother just what kind of horrid creature that was himself._

_Naruto couldn't believe what he was hearing, he wouldn't, "No! You're not a bad person Itachi!" He shook off the hand that Itachi had placed on his shoulder, and grabbed onto his and shook him, "You're not a monster!" his eyes wavered a bit, '_…not like me'.

_Itachi closed his eyes, and began to pray in his mind that Naruto would not banish him for what he was about to say._

"_Everything that has been said about me, everything that you have heard…is true."_

_Naruto's eyes widened, his lips slightly parted in disbelief and shock of what his new found brother had admitted. His hands loosened their grip on Itachi's shoulders, and slowly his arms fell limply to his sides._

_Seeing this reaction, Itachi's face saddened before becoming devoid of any emotion._

_It was then that he rose to his feet, and took a few steps back from the only person who could keep his sanity in check._

_He glanced down at his hands, rubbing them together, lathering them as if there was some foreign substance that he was studying and trying to wipe off. Only, there wasn't anything on his hands. They were clean._

How wrong that statement was.

_With about five feet between them, Itachi peered down towards his brother, his onyx black eyes staring lifelessly into Naruto's azure blue eyes unblinkingly. The wind ceased to blow and the sounds of the forest were as dead as its name. Time seemed to stand still and an eternity passed before the teen's emotionless and monotone voice, sounded out into the night._

"_I am Uchiha Itachi, 'The Reaper of the Sharingan'…and I was branded this name, for the murder of my entire clan."_

**~Flashback End~**

A slight influx from the campfire's flame brought Naruto out of his thoughts from the day that his brother revealed to him the person he truly was.

A shinobi. A true shinobi. A warrior who's only duty is to protect the village that he serves. The only thing that separated his actions from being that of an honor-less assassin obeying his leader like a dog, was that it was simply much more complicated than the fact that he was ordered to do it.

They had talked about it. Not often, but when they did…stories could be written of what his brother had to go through, and what he had sacrificed to save what he could not if he walked away a free man.

His brother, was a true ninja. His definition of a true ninja. Not a person who uses his powers to take what he will and damn the rest, but someone who used his power for the best possible outcome for those that he loved. Sure, there were some in the clan that he liked…but not even his mother was clean from the filth of the corruption that spread through his clansmen like wildfire.

Only his brother was still pure.

He was another subject entirely…If he were to give the short version, Naruto was to be to Sasuke what Itachi is to him. Only he wouldn't be a branded traitor, and would be able to be a brother to Sasuke in the sunlight. Rather than in the shadows like Itachi.

That didn't faze Naruto at all though, if anything, it made him appreciate his brother and having family even more. It let him know just how easy it was to lose what one already has…it was for this reason that Naruto trained himself so brutally, so relentlessly. There were times where it took both his brother, _and _Kurama to get him to stop and rest…though his body didn't direly need it, it was his mind that did.

He could will his body to go on despite its protests, it would do as he commanded it to. The seeming endless days of training would wear down that will however, and it was for that reason why he would be forced to stop and rest, to settle his mind.

There were times where he would forget to sleep and would stay awake for nearly a week before succumbing to mental exhaustion and blacking out. He would semi-rest his mind through meditation as he worked on his chakra control as much as he could to supplement true sleep, resulting in…well, difficult behavior on his part. Not so much bad or deranged behavior in his sleep deprived state, but indifferent.

Which proved to be very difficult at times, with all the constant changes that his body continues to go through. Kurama's chakra was settling nicely into his unnatural chakra network, though he hadn't trained to use her chakra yet. She had told him that his body wasn't at the prime state to start that yet.

He was fine with that, he didn't want to be dependent on her power. For all he knew, there could be a time where a turn of events would unfold, and greatly disrupt their ability to meld their chakras together if not completely cut them off from each other. He had to plan ahead for any situation he could think of.

And seeing as how he was already doing black-op missions and he still wasn't even officially a ninja, he could think of a lot of situations to prepare for.

He sat there in the fire's glow for several more minutes. With only his own thoughts to keep him company as he had told Kurama that it was ok to sleep. The faintest of smiles could be seen if his facemask wasn't in the way. He knew she was probably still up and keeping an eye on the area even though he would be able to detect any malicious intent nearby.

His ability to detect negative emotions had also had light shown on it. After he and Kurama had studied it, they came to the conclusion that he could sense the shift in a person's chakra whenever their emotions turned dark. He could detect it because-

His train of thought was cut short as he felt a presence approaching. But, he had nothing to fear.

He knew this chakra.

From the shade of the moonlight under the trees to his side, emerged a figure whose appearance was similar to his own. This one was taller by a fair amount of inches, and sported a different style of armor. Though it was the same pitch-black in color and coated in equally black leather, this figure's armor had a more traditional style of plating, and was missing the hood. His identity was entirely concealed however, by the simple fact that his jet-black hair and onyx-black eyes made him incredibly undistinguishable thanks to the face mask that he was also wearing.

The only differentiating element of his face was the very minute, almost unnoticeable even to the trained eye, traces of what looked to be tear troughs that would surely define the masculine ninja's face. His uneven bangs that shadowed his dark eyes gave him that much more of the mysterious vibe.

He sat down next to Naruto, and immediately the difference could be seen between the two as the raven-haired man unhooked the simple looking ninjato strapped to his back with an unhinging of the two steel buckles on his person. One on his upper-right chest, and the other on the left side of his waist which was also part of a belt, but unhinged from that as well.

The two dark clothed shinobi locked gazes. One onyx-black with a worried look in his eyes and the other azure-blue mixed with teal and ice blue in an exotic display of warm and yet cold color if the nearly slitted pupils weren't unique enough.

"You used _that _jutsu didn't you?" the raven-haired shinobi asked in low and concerned voice.

Naruto ran a hand through his even more so thick feeling hair, the dried blood making it feel like he had mud in it, "One look is all you need to know that I used it eh? Yeah, I did." They had been working on it for months, and he had only practice with it in the mutated spiders nest deep in the forest of training ground forty-four. It worked on them in controlled instances where they would usually isolate and stun however many spiders they would need and test his jutsu on them.

The first few had been a disaster, and wind blades would just blast out around him randomly. It had taken Naruto nearly six months of constant work on that jutsu to get it to where it was at. He could confidently say that he had more than proficiency over the wind element. Though he hadn't mastered it yet, and he still had three other elements to work on.

Given that he had only started training with wind release for a year and some change, his progress with it would completely baffle the ninja of his village should they had known about it. It had taken Sarutobi Asuma, son of Hiruzen Sarutobi who was the current Hokage, nearly three years to become proficient in wind jutsu, and another two to master the element. It was extraordinary that Naruto had gotten as far as he had in so little time.

"How did it perform?" Itachi was proud of his brother at his progression in the arts of ninja. But he was sad too. Sad that while other kids his age were being taught the anatomy of the human body and where all the kill spots are…he was already a killer. Trained in the arts of combat and already knew over a thousand ways to kill a man. And he was learning more and more as the days, weeks, and months rolled by.

"It worked really well…It almost worked too well. It…it felt easy." Naruto's voice had a nearly inaudible shake to it. The memory of his jutsu cutting down those root in just a single second still played in his mind. The eight surrounding him and the two that had wandered in the room at the perfectly right but wrong time. He had been so focused on the circle of blood that was the aftermath of his jutsu that he had only noticed the additional two as he made his way to exit the base.

"How many did you kill with it?" the Uchiha was curious, he had seen Naruto's _Tenpusuto _(Tempest, short for tempest blade) and how effective it could be. By itself, it was on par with Hatake Kakashi's _Chidori_, a lightning based assassination technique that had gotten the nickname of 'lightning blade' when Kakashi had cut through a lightning bolt on sheer coincidence. With more training, and if it could be perfected and more versatile…it could very well surpass the Chidori, which Itachi himself had used on several occasions after his ANBU sensei had taught him the jutsu, as Konoha's top assassination technique.

Naruto rubbed his hands together again, slowly, watching as the rest of the dried blood flaked off of his skin.

"Ten men."

The Uchiha nodded in understanding, his jutsu was effective. Root were no push overs, they weren't as skilled or dangerous as regular ANBU due to their emotionless state. Their overall effectiveness is significantly lessened due to the lack of emotional impulses that drive soldiers when they need it most. They were, in other words, a safe form of shinobi. Easy to control, easy to dispose of, and not as deadly as let's say, a man fighting to protect his younger brother or the other way around as opposed to fighting because you were ordered to and did so without any form of self-drive.

"...All at once."

That, raised a brow on Itachi's face. _'Ten men at the same time…it seems he has already outdone you Kakashi-sensei. At least in firepower…for now'_. If Itachi was asked to gauge his brother's skill and chakra level. He had the skills of a high-chunin to low-jonin with taijutsu and kenjutsu alone, that wasn't including all the tactics that he had implemented into Naruto's training, among the blonde's other natural fortes. His knowledge of the wildlife and its animals and plants. And, his rapidly developing skills in the art of fuinjutsu which they had started a few months back.

The root Anbu were easily Jonin level in terms of skill. So, he chalked his brother's success to a wildcard's chance. His enemies either underestimated him, or gave him enough time or reason for him to go into his battle mindset. He had to hand it to Naruto, his unpredictability and lighting quick critical thinking made him jonin material already. Skill and training wasn't everything, it is the strong mind that puts it into action in the end.

His chakra however, was unbelievable for one of his age. He had around ten times more chakra than the Sandaime in his prime. In actuality he only had around three times as much, but his chakra's density or potency as some may call it, makes his chakra more powerful than even a Kage's. And he was only getting stronger with each passing day.

"You managed to keep the chakra concentration on your blade as you executed the jutsu. I thought you were still working on that?" Naruto had been having trouble with performing the jutsu effectively because he was still working on his chakra control. Manipulating it on and throughout his body was no problem, but doing so on the blade of a sword's edge was another story. Shinobi who use kenjutsu techniques have to learn chakra control two times over. Once with their own network, and a second time with how to control their chakra through their weapon.

"I am still working on it…I had to use _Reaper's Sight_ to use it perfectly." Naruto didn't like having to use that ability, mainly because his body was still not developed enough to use it safely. Itachi had told him that if it weren't for his healing and his body's natural stamina that his heart would have given out from the tremendous effort and the blood vessels in his brain would have ruptured long ago. It was a dangerous ability. Incredibly useful, but dangerous.

"How long can you hold it before you're forced to stop?" '_Foolish little brother, you know it worries me when you use that.' _Minato had talked to Itachi many times about his childhood and how he was mostly self-trained. He had discovered what Naruto had named as _Reaper's Sight _when he rescued his future wife, Kushina. He had been so focused on saving her that he had unlocked the secret to that ability when the ninja from Kumo had attempted to kill him during their escape.

He had killed the squad of thirteen men in under a minute with a single kunai at the age of nine. Clearly the source of Naruto's apparent talent in the taking of one's life…but even then, Kushina was a gifted killer as well, bloodthirsty even…due to her heritage. Itachi cringed at what he would have to tell his brother of what was to come when he hits that dreadful age.

Saving those thoughts for a later time, Itachi dove back into his thoughts and recalled the accounts that his sensei had told him. He had pierced through their guard like a needle through cloth and had slashed and stabbed his way to his future love. He told him that he had used the _Reaper's_ _Sight_ around five times during that minute and came out of the scuffle unscathed. It wasn't until they got back to Konoha that he discovered its' after effect. He had suffered a minor heart attack and had went into a twelve-day coma due to the strain that the technique brought onto his body.

After being examined and discussing it with Kushina over the years, they had found that Minato had been the only shinobi to ever use chakra in that way. There had been accounts from medical ninja that had said that for whatever reason, his chakra network integrated with his body in such a way that it allowed him to charge his heart and brain with chakra without his heart bursting in his chest cavity and his brain exploding out of his skull.

Shinobi almost always course chakra throughout their arms and legs among other places to enhance their strength and speed, but never the heart or the brain, or organs in specific for that matter. Too much risk for injury or death by exhaustion, exploding organs etc. Muscle tissue handled chakra just fine, and worked extraordinarily with it, but individual organs…medical jutsu could be used safely, but anything outside of that was a grey area that nobody really ventured into. But, the last Namikaze had found, or rather, was born with a way to do it. And now, his son could do it too.

"Eleven seconds before everything starts hurting. I can fight through the pain of course, but Kurama doesn't like it when I use that too much. I can use it in succession, but I have to allow myself a few minutes so I can readjust to the time perception" that was one thing that irked him, his inability to use his Reaper's Sight for more than ten seconds. Granted he could do a lot in those ten seconds, but that's beside the point.

Itachi smiled, it was…an unusual relationship between the three as a whole. He was the older brother, though more often than not Naruto would be the one counseling _him_. Then, there was Kurama. Never in his life did he ever think he would come to appreciate the demon that robbed him of his second family, the one he considered to be his true family save for his mother, Mikoto. The sealed bijuu acted as a surrogate mother for both siblings.

He didn't love the kitsune as he did his brother, but he did appreciate the demon. She had saved Naruto. That's all he needed to be able to accept her. That came as a surprise to him as well, the strongest bijuu was female, but that was for a different time.

"Heh, I'm sure she gives you quite the headache when you do though." Itachi gave a small smile, he didn't worry as much when he wasn't around to watch over Naruto because his brother had the legendary Kyuubi as his protector.

Naruto let a small smile grace his lips as well, "Yeah…she does."

The two sat there in silence, both staring into the orange glow of the dancing flames that was their campfire. Itachi didn't have to ask why his brother was still covered in blood. He knew that Naruto had his odd ways of showing compassion for the dead, for those he had to kill. He wouldn't talk about how his kills affected him. He never did.

But, looking at him now, Itachi could see that Naruto wasn't one for talking…he would show you how he felt just fine. You just had to understand what he was showing you.

The Uchiha looked at his brother, fear, and worry evident in his eyes. Fear that he may have made a mistake in allowing his brother to follow in his footsteps as a black ops. And worry that Naruto would begin to eat away at himself for the things that he had to do as a ninja.

Naruto wouldn't speak…but he could see what his brother was feeling just fine.

'_He doesn't wash off the blood…instead he wears it. An act of acknowledgment perhaps? Or is it a reflection of himself?' _it was strange. Most ninja rush to cleanse themselves of the blood of their fallen enemies, mostly so they don't add to the nightmares that commonly plague their minds. And yet, here was Naruto, covered in blood. Showing it off as if it were merely rain. But Itachi wasn't fooled. His eyes give everything away, demonic resemblance or not, his brother is human.

The look in his eyes gave Itachi a sigh of relief, as well as sadness. _'So that's it…I see. He wears the blood of his enemies not for glory or carelessness…but out of honor, and grief. He feels he owes it to them, to be reminded of what he has done, to see the life that he ended, to be viewed as a monster to any who may see him in such a state…It _is_ a reflection of himself. He needs not wash away the blood, for it will still be there the next day, and the day after. You are well on your way to becoming a shinobi, my brother.'_

Odd, yes. Evil?…perhaps to himself, but to others…no. Itachi was concerned about how Naruto dealt with the stresses of being a ninja. But, that was something that he could not help him with. His brother would have to find his own way to deal with the guilt of ending someone's life. Itachi thought very little of himself, and prayed that he be casted into hell for the things that he had done.

It would seem that his brother was the same. Only he was much more…open with showing that he would not forget the blood on his hands.

Itachi was brought out of his stupor, as Naruto's head twitched slightly to the side and raised his head a bit. His brother's senses always amazed him.

It was as if he _was_ more animal than man at times.

"We're being followed."

The ex-Anbu captain could only smile, he had only just now detected the presence of the squad of root on their way to the camp, just as planned.

Like a wolf, Naruto's facial features hardened as he focused chakra on his eyes, nose and ears. He turned his body to a single direction, and stared off into it, trying to pick up on anything with his senses.

"I know, I led them here." The Uchiha grabbed his sword and sealed it, much to the blonde's confusion.

"Why?" he wasn't questioning his brother's judgment, but it was to Naruto's understanding that covert missions like the one he and Itachi were currently on required absolute stealth…and Itachi had just blown their cover.

Itachi knew what his brother was thinking…well, probably, he never really knew what went on in that blonde head of his, he usually made educated guesses at what ran through his mind and so far he had been fairly accurate. "This base is close to lightning borders, and a man like Danzo doesn't like it when he doesn't know _everything _about a situation. We got in quick and did our work quietly. Too quietly, this much success would suggest to Danzo that whoever pulled this off knew when to strike, and how to strike."

Naruto nodded in understanding, "He would assume an inside job, or at least some form of foul play on his end. Someone close, or someone he somewhat knows."

Itachi smiled, "Exactly. This close to lightning's borders, who's to say that a patrol did some scouting and…stumbled across a base of unaffiliated shinobi and took action?"

The blonde held a small smile as well, his brother truly was a master of espionage, "And an ordinary scouting unit would likely be found by Danzo's root after their mission, even if they had the capability to take out the skeleton crew at the base."

Both brothers drew kunai in both hands as the supply root patrol closed in on their position, picking up on the trail that the Uchiha assassin had purposefully left for them, "Remember Naruto, no swords. And basic jutsu. This has to look like your above average scouting team."

The Uzumaki nodded, and both brothers simultaneously pulled their hoods over their heads, concealing their identity to all as only their eyes could be seen under the shade of their hoods.

Naruto scoffed lightly, "Hmph…always a catch."

Itachi closed his eyes and smiled. As much as it pained him for Naruto to be ninja, an Anbu level ninja if the black ops they were currently on spoke anything of his ability, he wouldn't want anyone fighting by his side than the introvert blonde that looked so much like his parents, and yet so unlike them that it was unnerving. He let out a small chuckle, a feeling of joy that could only be conjured by the incredible youth next to him as he cracked his neck, "Heh…yeah."

Wires were tripped and explosions could be heard and felt from the distance as the standard booby-trapped perimeter that all shinobi laid down around their camp went off.

Splinters of wood flew by and the emotionless cries of pain sang out into the night while the brothers went back to back immediately after the first of the several explosions went off. The two had fought many times alongside each other on smaller missions, but this was their first _real _mission together. They considered the standard shinobi missions to be assignments…to them, the missions with the possibility of both capture, and disownment from their village in that instance were the _real_ missions.

The ones that only Anbu were assigned. Black Ops , where the fate of the mission and the comrades alongside them could completely change in only a couple minutes, while the possible fate of their village rested on the outcome of their mission. And since it was just the two brothers, they both knew what was at stake and would fight until the last breath if need be.

Though, as scary as their missions was, both brothers felt a certain peace. For a moment, they didn't hear the explosive tags go off nor did they feel the shock waves of the blasts. They didn't hear the painful cries and sounds of dying enemies, the tremor beneath their feet as the ground shook from the blasts. They did not hear the surviving root agents approaching on their position.

For a moment, all they could hear was the simple empty sound of the quiet forest that surrounded them. Silence. All they could see was the light of the crescent-moon that towered over head, watching over them, and showing them the way in the darkness of night. Illuminating their surroundings alongside the countless stars in the sky.

For a moment, all they knew was each other. The bond of two unlikely people brought together by the will of the world in and all her mysterious ways of doing so. There was no fear of death or stress of an upcoming battle.

There was no ambition, nor anger, or even a thrill of the fight. No.

There was only Naruto, and Itachi. Two brothers tied together by the strings of fate, and dipped in the blood of sorrow and war. Their war, not the villages. Their blood, their enemy's blood. NOT the village's enemies.

For a moment…all they had was each other. A bond had been forged that could not be done anywhere else. A bond that could only be found during the heat of battle, the end of a fight…the beginning of a long road ahead.

Neither one of them dared turn their head towards the other, that would leave themselves open for attack and endanger the brother behind him. Nor did they have to, Naruto knew Itachi was right there behind him, ready to cut down any who would dare harm him or even worse, dare harm Naruto. And Itachi knew that Naruto was not two feet from him, ready to do the same.

The duo of assassins did the only thing that the situation allowed them to, and both reached back with their right hands and bumped kunai with a slight clang of metal meeting metal. A friendly gesture of comfort and a promise to protect the other's blind spot with their very body and life. A gesture of love and hope that they will make it out of the upcoming battle alive. A promise that they would live to fight another day alongside each other, or at the other's back.

A gesture…of a brother in arms. Brothers of the sword. Both willing to give their blood so that the other can keep his.

In a rare spectacle, both Naruto and Itachi closed their eyes to savor the feeling that they rarely ever let themselves indulge in. They were free. For a moment, they felt…peace.

…For a moment.

Slowly, the sounds of combat returned to their ears, and their bodies tensed with anticipation for the enemy. The night sky glowed with the orange light of the fire that slithered through and in-between the surrounding trees like a fiery serpent. The air smelled of burnt flesh and charring wood, aftermath of the use of explosives and the growing fire.

The sound of harsh footsteps could be heard, and as the group of root agents shot forward, both brothers snapped their eyes open.

Two heads to the same coin, one vibrant red Sharingan pair of eyes, and the other azure blue with a mixture of teal and ice blue with slitted pupils. Both demonic in appearance, and both were trained to zero in on their prey.

Itachi was a blur of kunai and shuriken, deflecting and sending his own at the same time.

Naruto was a blur of metal, ricocheting the hail of kunai and shuriken all around him, every once in a while managing to send a kunai back to its origin with impossible precision and timing…for _normal_ people.

The downpour of shurikenjutsu came to an end, taijutsu taking its place as both parties seeked to conserve chakra. And since the duo of unofficial Konoha Anbu had to keep cover of being a simple patrol with above average skills, they had to 'match' the root in this.

Within the fast pace taijutsu battle, Naruto was in a dilemma. He couldn't help but feel like someone was thinking about him. It wasn't that he could feel the other person's feelings or hear their thoughts, no…it was in his chakra. He could feel the longing and worry of someone very close to him. Though he sometimes wondered if the culprit of this phenomenon knew just how close she was to him.

The fight had raged on for a good twenty minutes, and both Naruto and Itachi were down to their final root enemies.

Naruto weaved his head around a roundhouse kick and caught a following punch to the jaw with his left hand. He immediately switched his grip on his kunai to holding it in reverse as he stabbed the root that was in his grasp in the side of the head.

**~Flashback~**

_His arms felt like they were made out of jelly, now he could barely move them. And that was saying something as usually his inhuman stamina and nearly supernatural healing allowed him to fight for hours if he was just using taijutsu or his sword._

_But the art of fighting with knives and daggers was completely different than fighting with a sword. You could be lax and get away with mediocre effort in defense if you were at his level of swordsmanship, but with kunai and other small blades, critical use of precision and full application of strength and agility were required to fight both effectively, and with the ability to counter your opponents attack._

_Relentless attack and defend, counter and attack was the name of the game in fighting with small blades. And he had been pushed to the limit by the Uchiha that was staring at him with the seriousness of the reputation that he was feared for implied._

_His breathing was ragged, but so was Itachi's as he had to exhaust_ _the Jinchuriki of the nine-tailed fox so that his lesson could bear fruit._

_He sported multiple cuts on his arms, chest, and a few on his cheeks. But one look at Naruto and anybody could immediately tell that despite him not having many wounds to show for the nonstop marathon of blade fighting, the countless lines of dried blood was all you needed to see that even though he may have healed, he had suffered an incredible amount of damage._

_Which in his mind, simply translated to '_I need to train harder'_._

_Catching his breath, Itachi shot forward once more, putting Naruto on the defensive as he blocked, parried, and missed many of the speedy attacks that his brother was sending him._

_Both of the brothers arms appeared only as blurs as the space in-between them was repeatedly lit up in a flash of bright orange light of sparks at a sporadic and random pace as the two seemingly danced a cross between a stiff style of hard shots, to quick series of movement and a test of speed, then finally to an intricate and seamless compilation of grapples, throws, trips, and flashes of quick strikes during the intermission of the various exchanges. (picture something similar to Raiden and Vamp's knife dual from MGS4)_

_Each move went to outwit the other opponent, but both knew the complicated in execution but simple in essence, style of fighting that they each knew and shared._

_It was a grand mixture of a cross between the '_Interceptor Fist' _used by the Uchiha, _'Strong Fist'_ used by various taijutsu specialists but made famous by Might Gai, and _'Judo' _a style of fighting focused primarily on grapples, throws, and submissions mixed with a deadly integration of strikes and kicks._

_They didn't have a name for their seeming complex style of fighting, mostly because they really had no reason for one. It wasn't so much that it was a style of fighting in itself, it was more so an extremely rapid and fluid change from style to style while in-between katas and even sometimes just simple improvising when a set move couldn't be executed._

_Though the way they were moving suggested many hours of study on each fighting style and time spent on finding ways to make them all come together. Which, as it turns out, was very successful as no style could actually be singled out during the lengthy exchange, only elements of each one._

_Even a taijutsu specialist would be hard to convince that the form of fighting they were using _wasn't _a specialized style…it was more of a complex mixture of specialized styles ironed to a creaseless perfection. It had taken several pain staking months to piece it all together, but with Itachi's genius and Naruto's versatility and genius in his own right, they had succeeded in creating an incredibly deadly form of fighting._

_All throughout the display of nearly artistic blade play, a low growl had been resonating from the blood covered blonde. The frustration of fighting in an intense weapons battle without the weapon of his familiarity and choice had been building over the past three hours of nearly constant combat._

_Finally, as natural as it was to breath, he sent a very precise amount of chakra to his heart, and an even more measured amount to his brain, simultaneously unlocking a sort of chakra block in both organs, allowing cracks to appear in the shell around them._

_Immediately after doing so, time seemed to slow and his hearing overtaken by the seemingly slow thundering of his heart._

_He could see everything around him and everything that his brother was doing, it was all moving at a pace that even a snail could beat._

_Growling and his azure/cold-blue eyes glowing with anger, Naruto weaved his body through his brother's attacks and unsealed a spare ninjato that he kept stored on the back of his left forearm since he couldn't use _Hinshi _(short for Hinshi no Hikari, the name that Itachi gave to the sword he used to kill his clan)._

_With the fluidity of one who had trained for the better part of his life with the weapon in his hands, he spun under a strike to the head and brought his sword down towards his brother's neck in a winning stroke. He would stop when the blade got close of course, as they always did._

_But alas, his _Reaper's Sight _would have to stop as he could only hold it for no more than three seconds this time, his body had been worked the whole day and any longer would injure him._

_Seeing his brother's movements slow tremendously back to normal, Itachi brought up both kunai in an X pattern to block Naruto's sword and immediately subdued him with a punch to the gut, an elbow to the collar bone of his sword arm forcing him to drop it followed by a palm to the chin and a backwards spin-kick to the left temple, all in rapid succession since the Reaper's Sight always left Naruto momentarily disoriented since he couldn't use it often enough to train with it._

_That moment was all Itachi needed to completely shut Naruto down, and as he fell backwards halfway conscious, Itachi quickly picked up the sword that was stuck in the ground and pointed it at Naruto's throat as he shook off his daze._

_He had lost._

_It wasn't the first time, but usually when he didn't draw, he didn't break down completely like he just did. He would put up one hell of a fight before falling to the Uchiha prodigy._

"_A typical _fault_ of a swordsmen is actually his skill with his weapon." The older Uchiha scolded as his brother picked himself up, his bruises already fading._

"_The typical _fall_ of a swordsmen is his inability to continue when you separate him from his _sword_!"_

_He lobbed a kunai at Naruto, throwing down the sword and whipping out another kunai while charging._

_They went at it for another five minutes, but it was obvious who the superior fighter with a blade was. Itachi could honestly say that Naruto was on par with him with a sword in his hands, but replace it with a kunai, and it was like fighting a mid chunin. Now that doesn't sound bad, but that grade is almost completely based on Naruto's sense of timing and boundless energy, as well as natural strength._

_Without the abilities and attributes of Naruto's body that separates him from your average ninja, he would be like any other person his age. With Itachi's training, your average eight year-old academy student would be at a low-chunin level, possibly mid if talent was present._

_Naruto had talent. He had skill. He had the chakra, and boundless stamina. And even then, he was still bested as Itachi robbed him of the kunai and was now pressing the blade of the kunai in his left hand against Naruto's throat as he put pressure on the one in his right that was pressed up against his kidney area in a stabbing position._

_He had lost, again. Even worse than the previous loss._

"_You will not die like so many other swordsman have…their weapons become as much a part of them as an arm or a leg…rid them of it, and they can't so much as walk!"_

_Naruto couldn't help but look at the ground at his brother's wisdom. He had gotten frustrated, and abandoned his lesson by using the weapon he was most skilled with, instead of training the one he had only the basic experience with._

"_I'm sorry." His head was low, and he would not even look at his brother's feet. He had lost control of his emotions and went against what he was trying to teach him. He looked to his left, seeing a hand on his shoulder before looking his brother in the eye. Shame, still very visible within them despite their ferial appearance._

"_You're still having difficulty with your…changes. It's alright Naruto."_

_He walked away shortly, the sounds of one shuffling through a bag of gear could be heard before footsteps in dirt replaced that noise. Naruto kept his eyes trained to the floor, so he immediately saw what his brother had gone off to get, and snapped his head up to question his brother about the objects he had just been given._

_He handed him a wicked looking pair of daggers. Nothing too special, but the metal was very high quality and they looked to be specifically made for close combat. They resembled his sword a bit, with the black ivory finish on the handles. Only instead of the design being a raven, cawing out into the night. It was a wolf, howling out to who knows what, the deadly blades of the near short-swords emerging from the elegant wolf's jaws._

_Its facial expression was a mixed one. It could either be seen as howling, or snarling. All in all, it was a fine pair of daggers that borderlined being classified as short swords. A deadly gift from one shinobi…to another._

_Naruto held them up to his face, the silver metal gleaming off the rays of the overhead sun peeking through the branches in the trees. He flicked them, now holding them in reverse. Anyway he held them, it was a perfect fit…his brother had spent a lot of time making these._

"_I-Ita…Brother I can't-" he was silenced when he felt an all too familiar poke to his forehead that always made him close his eyes in a flinch. Not out of fear, he didn't know why he did it, but he just always did. It was just one of the odd things that made up the relationship between him, and his Uchiha brother._

_He opened one eye, seeing a playful, and happy smile on his brother's face as he rubbed the center of his forehead with the back of his left hand since he was still holding the impressive daggers that he had just received._

"_It's alright Naruto, take them. I was planning to give them to you on your birthday but ugh, eheheh, I guess I got too impatient and decided to start your blade training early. I'll have to think of something else for you." He closed his eyes and smiled, scratching his cheek with his right index finger which Naruto had noticed was his nervous tick. He had noticed it a few months after they had first started training. Slowly but surely, Itachi was becoming the person he once was._

_His chuckling stopped, and his eyes widened when he felt a familiar pair of arms wrap around him just beneath his chest. '_He's growing fast…' _it wasn't often that Naruto showed physical affection, he was more like himself, more in favor of a poetic thank you. It seemed that he was afraid of the physical contact. But when he did show it, he got the point across._

_His back was beginning to crack from how tight Naruto was holding him, but Itachi didn't mind…this is what he had come back for in the first place._

_He ruffled his brother's blonde spikes as he could still feel his body tremble, his shirt dampening from what he already knew was blood from the opening of Naruto's bleeding markings. They still had to investigate that as well...they shouldn't be bleeding like that._

_The Uchiha quickly shook those thoughts off, that journey was far down the road, though it was right around the corner, and he didn't want to place that weight on Naruto's shoulders for as long as possible…he wouldn't wish that responsibility on anyone. But more than that, he was being selfish. He knew that sooner or later he would have to tell Naruto of his birthright, and of…the nature of it. But he had just gotten his family back, and he wasn't going to let anything else happen to it._

_He would protect his brother for as long as his body would allow…even if he had to protect him from himself._

_Shaking those thoughts away with finality, he allowed his brother to show one of his rare moments of weakness and simply let it pass. He still had a long, and treacherous road ahead. He could only hope that he would be strong, when the time comes for him to walk it._

_With a sad smile on his face, he hugged Naruto tighter, fearing what the future had in store for the usually cold and strong boy that was shaking in his arms. He held him tight, letting the lone tear that had been kept in his eye fall._

"_Foolish little brother."_

**~Flashback End~**

Their camp laid destroyed, its center ash while the rest of it continued to burn. The bodies of the root convoy that had been sent to re-supply the base a couple kilometers out, only to find it devoid of any life and ransacked, were laying here and there dead to world. For that was what they were. Dead.

The Naruto and Itachi had laid waste to force of thirty agents strong, their numbers down to twenty by the time they actually faced the brothers thanks to the various traps and explosive tags. One by one, and sometimes two at the same time, they fell to the Reaper of the Sharingan, and to the blonde assassin in black.

He didn't have reputation or a name in the bingo book, the only nickname he had was 'demon-brat' or some other variation of it back at the village that the duo were currently heading back to.

Itachi glanced over to his Uzumaki sibling, a frown appearing on his face as he did so. _'He's thinking about the necklace again…Aiyu. How I wonder, just who this person is. To have this effect on my brother…I only hope that whoever it is, that it's someone he can trust.'_

He knew of the person that Naruto called out to in his sleep. He would always wake up, his markings fully exposed and glowing as his blood stains his blanket and sheets while he thrashed this way and that like a caged animal. He had asked him about his nightmares, but all he Naruto could remember of his nightmares were incoherent images, and the slithering of snakes.

He looked at his brother, his hood was off but his facemask was on. The blood that he had kept on him was gone, he had told him to get cleaned up for the trip home since he was sure that he would keep it until morning as self-penance. He could always tell when he was thinking about the necklace, and whoever it was that gave it to him. The air would grow cold, as if someone died. A sort of sorrow could be felt in the air. Regret, was the word that screamed in the Uchiha's mind when he felt his brother's presence when his thoughts drifted to the mystery that revolved around the keepsake that was always on his person.

But, he would have to leave it as it is. As much as he would like to, he could not help Naruto with that particular situation. It's not that he didn't want to, he would chop off his arm and hand it to him if it would make Naruto feel better, as bizarre as it sounds. No, the reason was…what _could_ he do? He had nothing to go off of, not a picture nor even a name to go off of. Naruto himself, had almost no recollection of his time spent under Orochimaru's imprisonment. He couldn't help even if he wanted to.

Alas, his brother was a riddle. A mystery even to him, who was supposed to be the embodiment of mystery. Out of all the time he had spent with Naruto he could say one thing. He usually had a _guess_ of an _idea_ of what he was thinking…_sometimes_. He nearly fumbled his step as he really thought about the relationship between him and Naruto.

They were brothers, yes. They trusted each other, yes. They loved each other, yes if the destruction of a bottom dollar bar in the land of Iron because of poorly cooked meal resulting in food poisoning was anything to go by…not his proudest moment, but he thanked Naruto regardless even if he was rather excessive in his punishment.

Now the real question, did they understand each other…probably? Most likely? Hell, he didn't know. Naruto was an enigma to him. He could think one way, but act in a completely different way and wind up with the same outcome of his thinking. If that made any sense to him.

He seemed so one-track minded, and yet his way of thinking completely negated that label. He seemed so cold at times, but in actuality he was feeling enough emotion to write a play. Everything about Naruto completely off set the rest of him over and over again until somehow a strange and yet workable balance was found.

It was strange, he didn't know much about Naruto in his opinion…and yet he knew everything.

He told his story with his eyes. Every pain he's felt, every life he's taken. Itachi could see it all in his eyes. As unpredictable as his brother was, you could read him like a book…if you knew what to look for.

"So…how did you like your first mission?"

Someone had to break the silence that enveloped the two shinobi, neither had said much on their way back. Naruto was naturally a quiet type, and so was Itachi, but over the last three years Itachi had somewhat opened up and started picking up traits of his former self. Now he wasn't talkative by any means, he was more like…a mellow person. Not silent, not loud, or a jumble of words, but mellow. Like a calm stream. Easy to get along with, but impossible to predict if rapids were ahead.

He looked towards his brother, his growing stature getting more intimidating by the week. His hair was starting to get traces of red on the tips of his spikes, no doubt more of his Uzumaki genes coming to light.

As much as it scared Itachi to do so.

Naruto seemed to ponder the question a bit before answering. As if finding the correct words to use was difficult.

"It was…eye opening."

Ah. For a first-op. shinobi, yes, the first mission could be very eye opening for both the uninitiated, "I see…not what you expected, was it?"

The blonde had a contemplative look on his face, as if summing up the whole thing, "It was everything I expected, I just didn't expect it to be so…"

"Easy?"

The feral looking blonde could only nod as his brother took the words out of his mouth. "Heheh, many your age would think you crazy for saying an A-rank mission was easy, let alone a S-rank like the one we did a couple hours ago. But, you can rightfully call the mission whatever you want, you completed it. With flying colors and without so much as a scratch even. You took to the short swords I gave you very well."

The Azure-eyed blonde looked at him in confusion, "I thought those were daggers you gave me?"

The Uchiha chuckled at that, "The Fangs can be classified as both a dagger and a small sword. The concept behind them is that they can be as quick and quiet as a blade, but be as strong and lethal as a sword. Like the wolf that will either stalk its prey and corner them, or chase them down and lock its jaws around the throat. It's the very reason why I made them for you. You have the skill for the stealth approach, but you also have the power to demolish your enemies and even the battle field in the process."

Looking forward, Naruto couldn't help but feel…safe, with how much his brother knew him. It was a form of security, that his brother was able to make those kinds of observations. It really made them feel like family.

And human. He couldn't pinpoint just why he had to have that fact recited to him, he was every bit a human as Hinata and Ino minus his extra feature, but he just had to be reminded of his mortality. For peace of mind, if nothing else.

He reached behind with both arms, and gripped the handles that protruded from underneath the back-plate piece of the armor he wore. With the slithering sound of blades being drawn from their sheath, Naruto held the Fang blades that his brother made for him. He flipped them around so that he was holding them normally, and he studied the straight edge that extended out of the handle for nearly fourteen inches before the other four turned into a wicked curve. The crafted metal really did look like a fang.

It was bladed on both sides, and both were sharpened to perfection as he was sure he could relieve a man of his hand before he could even blink. He flipped them around so that he was holding them in reverse, and put them back in their sheaths. Giving his brother a thankful nod with an appreciative look in his eyes.

Itachi merely smiled, happy and content with the joy he could bring Naruto with a simple -in his eyes- yet thoughtful gift. _'Anything for you…little brother.'_

The rest of the journey was silent, as they were nearing Konoha walls. Enemy shinobi would find it suicidal to try and sneak passed Konoha Anbu patrols, but it was rather simple for the assassin brothers. Their whole life revolved in the shadows, there was nobody out there that they couldn't sneak passed, and there was nobody out there that could sneak passed them. They were truly a deadly pair.

And as they made their way through the trees and slipped passed the guards with relative ease, only one thought appeared in Naruto's head as he and his brother arrived at their home in the forest of death, took of their gear and went to their rooms to shower.

'_I wonder what Hinata did today.'_

**~Elsewhere~**

A gate guard by the name of Kotetsu was groggy, grumpy, sleepy, and overall just having his usual start of the day. This was pretty much how every day started out, he and his best friend Izumo would always volunteer for guard duty and just spend all day sitting down at the gates and taking record of who goes in and out of the village and on what missions. Easy as breathing, just the way they liked it.

They loved this job, mainly because it was so lax. Nothing ever really happened, who would want to make a scene and start something at the entrance to the strongest shinobi village in fire country? That was their mentality anyway.

And that mentality led them to the current situation, Izumo doing his usual thing as the responsible one of the two and making sure all the paperwork was in order. And Kotetsu, still waking up, never the morning person and hated waking up early. Why did he choose to do guard duty where you have to be up at the crack of dawn every morning? Oh yeah, so he could sleep the rest of the day while his childhood friend took care of the rest. Right, right...

Izumo turned to start up a little conversation with his lifelong friend, but stopped as soon as his mouth opened when he saw that said best friend was smooth back to sleep and already started to mumble whatever he was dreaming about out loud.

He was having a pleasant dream at the moment, the gal at the bar that he was at yesterday was really pretty, and he had just asked her out. They were both on a walk through the park and he was starting to put on _the moves_, "Uhuh…no, I'm serious…if I were a dictionary, I'd put 'you' and 'I' together heheh." Really the only reason why Izumo let his friend sleep was to laugh at the incoherent mumbo jumbo that he would say in his sleep.

Which was honestly funny this time around, he was trying to keep from making too much noise so that he could hear more. Snickering, he pulled out a set of scrolls and started to read through them while listening in to his friend's rather pleasant dream.

Kotetsu shifted around a bit and his head was now leaning back on the back rest of his chair, drool rolling down the side of his cheek as he licked his lips. "Are your parents retarded because you sure are special…wait…that didn't come out right..mrrmmnrrmm"

Izumo was red with strain and struggling to contain his laughter at the stupidity of his friend's pickup lines.

"Whash a pretty girl like you doing in a dirty mind like mine? You're an advenuurous one aren't 'cha?"

More muffled giggles and tears being wiped as he whispered to himself, "Tha-hah-ats just too rich. Kekeke!"

More shifting in his seat, "If you were a yogurt, would you be fruit at the bottom or stirred?"

Izumo chuckled even more, "Kotetsu old friend, ufufufu, you need to get laid."

He started laughing now as his best friend starting making kissing motions in his sleep, and his hands seemed to cup around an imaginary fleshy object…kukuku. ( ;) )

As if a light that had just been cut off from power, Izumo's laughter ended as his ears picked up on a strange sound and was just now picking up on somebody's presence. "Is that…wheezing?"

He immediately got up, ignoring his friends antics as he stared into the edge of the forest about ten feet off from the dirt path leading into Konoha. _'Whoever this person is, they have chakra. At least high-chunin rank.'_

He slowly walked over to the edge of the tree line, where the wheezing kept getting louder. Suddenly, he backed up as he caught a glimpse of a somewhat small figure heading towards him, and the smell of blood started to invade his nostrils.

He took out a kunai and got into a guarded stance, ready to protect his village from a… "Girl?"

Out of the trees came a young girl who looked to be in her teen years, where along those years Izumo couldn't tell, her body made it impossible to guess. She could either be an eighteen year-old with a great body, or she could be as young as thirteen with an amazing body for her age, it was impossible to tell.

But the eternal chunin was brought out of his stupor and his ogling of the poor girl that had stumbled out of the forest, mostly by the state of her person. He had ogled her for a couple seconds there simply because all the poor thing had on were practically rags, the blood stained on them and the blood covering her milky skin and undeniably sexy face did little to diminish her beauty, if anything he wanted to help her more.

He had to shake off his thoughts again, she was so stunning, like an exotic creature that you couldn't help but desire and look at, though if he touched he was almost positive that he would sport a few gashes similar to hers if he did. It wasn't that he wanted to, it was just the vibe that he got from her. You could look, but you couldn't touch.

Her wheezing was ragged as was her breathing pattern as she stumbled on shaky, sinfully long and toned legs. Her violet hair was wild, and untamed and went down to just past her shoulders with the back looking longer by a few inches. Naturally spikey, but oddly had an order to it. It reminded him of the '_Ice_ _queen_ _of_ _Konoha'_ Kurenai Yuhi with the way her hair sprawled out along her back and cupped her angelic face. Well, an angel with black wings, she was far too alluring to be seen as completely pure, though there was absolutely _nothing_ wrong with that. Her innocent looking face coupled with her sinful body made a combination of naughty and nice that should very well be damn illegal.

Her pupiless light-brown eyes gave her that much more of a seeming innocent, and yet not-so-innocent look to her. All in all, she was a beauty he would remember for a very long time, but right now he had a job to do. So, quickly putting away his kunai, he rushed forward to catch the unknown girl as she started to slump forward.

Her painfully soft body pressed up against his and he knelt down so that she could somewhat rest. He didn't think it was a good decision to move her if her battered condition was anything to show for what she had been through. Her eyes were half-lidded and her mouth was party open as she continued to wheeze her ragged breath in and out. Her lips looked soft, despite the slight cracks here and there from dehydration. And her skin was surprisingly smooth even with the traces of dirt and dried blood. She smelled nice too, like the fresh grass and scent of the forest…perhaps it had something to do with the leaves in her hair?

She looked like she had been through hell, he couldn't help but cup her cheek to try and sooth her, she also looked like she was pain, and a lot of it. She started to shiver and brought her hand up to what, at first, Izumo thought was to cup his hand in gratitude or a show of affection, but instead it went to the left side of her neck.

Almost immediately, she whimpered in pain and began to tremble. Too tired to thrash and scream.

He could see through the cracks of her fingers that what she was grasping at…was a seal. An orangeish-red glowing seal on her neck, and undoubtedly a nasty one. In fact, he recognized its' appearance the more he looked at it. He had been briefed on something like this when Orochimaru had-

Wait.

"Cursed seal…" Izumo whispered out, before looking back at her face with wide eyes, his mind connecting the dots of her new appearance as a younger version of the girl in his arms appeared in his head. He knew this girl, she was a few years behind him in the ninja academy but that wasn't how he knew her, no.

Everyone in the village knew who she was because of the _traitor_ that took her under his wing.

"Anko…" he growled out in frustration. He hated her mentor with all his being for all the lives he had ruined in his village. All the experiments that were found. And here…was his student. Bloodied and vulnerable, completely at the mercy of his will in his arms. She was a traitor. At least…that's what she should be.

Looking at her pained form, he couldn't help but feel…pity. _'Whatever she's gone through to get here…she was counting on getting help' _he could see it in her eyes. Fear. Fear of what he might do to her while the mark on her neck was affecting her…it wasn't the look of an enemy. It was the look of a girl scared for her life.

Izumo closed his eyes and groaned mentally, _'I'm gonna get written up for this…'_

Taking off his jacket and placing it over her form, he wrapped it around her to keep her warm. It was still chilly out this early in the morning, and she was barely dressed as it was.

Turning his head around, Izumo steeled himself for the possible consequences he and his friend would face for his decision, fuck it, he'd buy his friend a beer after their week of D-rank missions, "KOTETSU! WAKE YOUR ASS UP, WE GOT A PROBLEM HERE!"

A snort of someone waking up suddenly could be heard, following with shuffling, a couple dull sounds, and a loud bang, "Ah shit!" another dull thud could be heard, the sound of someone punching wood, "Asshole!"

He scrambled out of the small open office and sprinted over to his partner.

"Whoa, _hello~_ beautiful. What the hell happened man?!" Izumo quickly rolled his eyes as he motioned for his friend's jacket.

"Get a medic, and go to the Hokage…we have a situation here." He took his friend's jacket and wrapped it around Anko's legs, she was still shivering. Whether it was from pain, or from the cold he didn't know, and he wasn't about to chance anything.

"Who is she?" he couldn't help but be curious, and even in a dire situation like this he managed to live up to his reputation of being the irresponsible one out of the two 'eternal chunins'.

Izumo took a deep breath as he fished out a water bottle that he always had handy on him and carefully poured some into Anko's mouth. She sipped a little bit before coughing and taking the whole thing, guzzling it while she continued to cough. Her throat was so dry.

Izumo frowned, "…Anko."

He looked up to his friend, at first seeing only confusion. After a few seconds, realization hit, and his eyes widened as he looked back towards the girl he was originally hoping to get an address from when this was all over. He looked back to his friend with a questioning look on his face, seeing him nod in confirmation. Kotetsu's face hardened, and he nodded. He didn't know if they should be helping her or not, but he trusted Izumo with his life, and would respect his judgment.

Seeing his friend hurry off to do what he told him to, Izumo sighed as he glanced down to the trembling girl in his arms. Her head rested on his knee as he was kneeling on one knee. He held her close to keep her warm. She felt cold, and wouldn't stop shivering.

She hadn't taken her hand off of her neck since it started to glow, no doubt the source of her pain. He didn't know what happened, but if Orochimaru's reputation was anything to go by…he had betrayed this girl, and left her to die with a cursed mark as a going away present.

He looked back down into her tearful eyes, and could almost feel her pain. He closed his eyes, he couldn't look at her for too long, her expression could make even the most seasoned ninja's heart ache for her. Then, his eyes widened as a soft, and yet raspy, slightly high pitched feminine voice sounded out in a very weak whisper.

"_Th-thank..you_."

He could only see…appreciation, gratitude, and relief in the girl's quivering form. The fear was still there, but there was also a spark of hope in her eyes. Whatever strength she had left crumbled as she curled up into herself and released a river of tears into his mesh-shirt.

She had been through hell.

He could tell off first glance that this was not who she was. This girl was a fighter. And would face down any adversary tooth and nail until she either beat them or couldn't move anymore. Whatever she had gone through to get to Konoha…it broke her.

"You're going to be ok…Anko. You're gonna be just fine, alright." He couldn't help but comfort her. She was so fragile, so defenseless…he would be a _monster_ if he didn't help. Just like her master. Or ex-master, rather.

"W-who's Anko?"

He looked down at her in shock. Was she playing a trick on him? Trying to snake her way into the village just like her mentor had done? Confliction. He didn't know what to believe.

But, looking at her. And looking at the cursed mark that she was practically clawing at led him to a conclusion that this girl, was not the enemy. Whatever was going on with her revolved around that mark on her neck, and as the Anbu appeared in front of him, along with the leader of his village, he could only look up with an internal fight displayed on his face.

He could see the face of his Hokage demanding answers…so…he gave it to him.

"It's Anko, Hokage-sama…she's…she's injured. And she has no memory of who she is." He chose to help her. Izumo had never been a hateful man, and he never would be. So he wouldn't start now.

He glanced up to his leader, seeing a tired look on his face.

Hiruzen sighed. He took notice to the girl's pained state and immediately recognized his student's handy work on her neck, no doubt the cause of her amnesia. Luckily for her, if she checked out alright, he would have Jiraiya take a look at her cursed mark since he was in town giving his monthly report on what his spy network had been up to, "Take her to Inoichi…and send for Jiraiya. He should be in the village…check the bath houses, or the bars if you don't find him there."

The Anbu wordlessly nodded and carefully, an Anbu with purple hair and a slightly longer than normal ninjato picked Anko up and proceeded to take her to the Intelligence Department. They had medical staff there for…work related reasons, but she knew that the girl in her hands would be treated first, and interrogated later.

Though…despite her being an Anbu…she couldn't help but warrant a sort of protectiveness for the girl. She seemed so…_alone_. She knew of one individual who was more alone than anyone in the village. And something was telling her that she shouldn't let anything happen to the sleeping beauty in her arms, as odd as it may sound. She just chalked it up to experience on the job.

She always did have that woman's intuition.

* * *

**Alriiight, tis a wrap. Hopefully the story is progressing a lot faster than a snail's pace this time around hehe. I changed up the dynamics between Naruto and Kurama a lot this time around, it felt kind of rushed the first time around, hpoefully i fixed that. As far as Neji and Sasuke go, i have a plan for them both, and they won't stay complete assholes forever. Aside from that, i leave the rest to my faithful readers to pick up.**

**Thank you for sticking with me, review and pm, and i shall answer to the best of my abilities. happy reading my friends.**


	8. As Daylight Dies

**Ok, so it didn't take me an hour to post all these, and i still have one more to go before the revision is all caught up with the story...i like, had to eat...and fiend on music while i took a shower because its hot as fuck in my house. But anyway, her you peeps go, and please do me a favor and stay open minded on the Uzumaki clan's bloodline traits in my fic. I don't like flames, they burn.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Eight: As Daylight Dies**

Bright…

That's the only thing she was able to have conscious thought of. Her head was throbbing and felt like it was mush. Her neck burned too. It hurt so much it was amazing that she could feel anything else _but_ that. She could faintly hear voices around her, but it wasn't coherent nor was she able to make out anything but mumbles and a few shouts.

So tired…

**~Outside the medical room~**

"How can you POSSIBLY be thinking about helping HER!" a ninja that worked in the interrogation unit couldn't contain his fury at the thought of having that blasted snake's bitch in the same building as him, let alone have her receiving aid. "She's OROCHIMARU'S whore-"

The man was silenced as a hard back hand landed squarely on his jaw, causing a bit of spittle and even a tooth to go flying out of his mouth.

Kurenai, Inoichi and Jiraiya all looked towards Ibiki, the head of the interrogation and torture department. His fist off to the side, evidence that it was him who had struck his subordinate without so much as a second thought.

He picked up the typical looking Konoha ninja by the front of his blue shirt and glared in his eyes coldly, as if his very eyes were going to stab the man in the skull if he spoke out of line again, "Need I remind you of who you were talking to SOLDIER?!" he glanced back at Hiruzen and moved the man in his grasp down on his knees so he could see him, "That is your superior officer you are talking to. The leader of our village and our top ninja. You WILL show the proper respect you whelp!"

He threw him back against the wall he had picked him up from, and watched as the ninja in question picked himself up and bowed before taking his leave. No verbal apology came from him, but he did leave after giving the respect demanded of him, though the glare he sent towards the unconscious Anko showed otherwise.

Hiruzen sighed, "You can deal with him later Ibiki. We have more pressing matters to attend to…How is she Inoichi?"

He turned to one of his only friends, seeing the calculative look in his blue-green eyes as he rubbed his chin, "Her memory has indeed been tampered with, whatever that seal is, it's doing something to her chakra network that I haven't seen before. I'm no medic, but I know enough about the body to know that that seal is causing all sorts of problems for her. Her mind seemed to be under lock and key. Clearly _someone _doesn't want her talking about something she shouldn't be, and has gone to extreme lengths to make sure of it."

The Hokage nodded before looking at the genjutsu expert of the village, "Kurenai?"

The raven-haired beauty stepped forward, her scarlet eyes focused and her body wrapped in a red dress covered in bandages and topped with a mesh armor undershirt told any who viewed her that she was not lacking in confidence, and that this rose had thorns to boot.

"Yamanaka-san is correct in saying that the seal is disrupting her chakra flow. From what I can tell, it's as if she is under a form of genjutsu, the cursed mark is altering the chakra flow in her head which is the main function of a genjutsu. But, I'm afraid that is all I can offer, the rest will have to be discerned from Master Jiraiya."

Kurenai frowned a bit, disheartened that she couldn't really offer much. But there wasn't much she could do about that. She had almost no knowledge of fuinjutsu. The only people besides the toad sannin that she knew had any capability in the dead art was the Sandaime himself, and Kakashi.

Hiruzen nodded, "I see…this is beyond my level of expertise. I'm afraid the rest is up to you, my student." He closed his eyes. He could only imagine what his _deranged_ disciple had done to the poor girl laying helplessly on the table just a few feet behind the medic room's door.

He opened the door and everyone followed him through into the small medical bay within the interrogation and torture department.

He had known Anko somewhat, and he had always had a sense for people. His experience in war had granted him that knack and he had never misjudged anyone before…only miscalculated. He had known what Orochimaru was capable of, and was foolish in thinking he could change the boy. It was one of his life's greatest regrets…that he hadn't killed him when he had the chance. His mercy had caused the misery of countless others. The proof was lying right there on the medical bed before him.

They all cringed as they heard the girl whimper once more, clutching at her neck as the mark flared up again. As if sensing their discomfort and milking it for all it was worth.

'_It couldn't be...' _Jiraiya's eyes narrowed, and his jaw tightened when he noticed the way the mark pulsated with chakra, warping the poor girl's own chakra against her will…as if something was _moving _within it.

The weary Hokage took notice to his student's change in demeanor instantly, he had seen that look many times in his lifetime. He was onto something.

The sage walked up to the table. Anko wasn't bound in any way, her body's condition took priority over her suspicion and it wasn't as if she was is any shape to pose a threat to the level of ninja that were all in the same room anyway. Judging who she had as a teacher, she could probably best Kurenai, perhaps even Inoichi. However, Ibiki, himself, and his former sensei were a different story. _They_ had _nothing_ to fear, and chose to grant her comfort.

He closed his eyes and placed one hand over her stomach, she had been dressed in a hospital gown to cover her modesty, and another on the hand that was clutching at her neck before removing it so he could directly feel the cursed mark.

A few minutes of silence went by, the company in the room watched as a fleet of emotions ran across the Toad Sage's face before he finally ended on anger. Disgust, hatred even. They all concluded that whatever he had discovered about the seal, it went against the older man's teachings on a personal level if the emotions he was showing were anything to go by.

He robotically removed his hands from the poor girl, his expression not wavering in the slightest.

A minute passed by. No one said nothing as the grey haired sannin stood in place, quivering in anger. Kurenai flinched when his knuckles actually cracked because he was clenching his fists so tightly. Their white color a reflection of how hot with anger the sannin was.

He took a ragged breath and released it in a frustrated huff before all but growling out his findings.

"I cannot remove the seal."

Hiruzen's eyes narrowed, while the rest simply looked on in curiosity and confusion, unsure of what else he was going to say. The Sandaime spoke up, "Orochimaru _is_ a master in his own right…but it isn't his skill in seals that is keeping you from removing his mark from that girl, is it?"

He knew his students like he did his own children. Nothing was ever simple with Orochimaru. The snake always had some sinister goal that he sought to achieve or some sick experiment that he was conducted for Kami knows what reason. Everything he did was never as it seemed, it was always dark, and twisted underneath…just like his mind.

The seal master put his hand back on Anko's neck and copied the seal, placing it on a scroll for study and immediately began scribbling away without so much as blinking.

"I cannot remove the seal without killing her…there is a failsafe implemented into it. And I can only alter so much without risking both her mind and her body. The mark that…that…_man_, placed on her has sentience. I can only do so much without _it_ retaliating."

Everyone gawked at what they had just heard. Sentience? What did he mean by that? They all asked themselves the same question, _'Is he saying the mark is ALIVE?'_

It was the Hokage that voiced this question for them, "What do you mean it's _sentient_? How can this be?" Hiruzen's jaw tightened. He didn't like where this was going.

Jiraiya was still working possible ways to alter the seal without killing the poor girl, "There are objects in this world that actually have a mind of their own. No one truly knows why this is, but chakra behaves in a way that allows it to do many things. Some good, some bad…but no other chakra is as mysterious, and as powerful as _Natural Chakra_. The chakra that nature itself gives off. The life of the very world if you will. Given a vessel, it can do wonderful things…take us for example."

He looked around the small group of ninja. Rank meant nothing to him right now, for they were all equal beings. Each destined to become one with the world once again, each had been formed of the same energy that flowed all around them.

To the sage, who had been granted what teachings that were known about the world and its secrets, the secrets of life and the very force that allows it, he was but one small piece of the world, just like everyone else in the room.

"The chakra that each human, each animal, each tree and blade of grass contains, everything; it's all borrowed, shared. We all share a connection, a force that binds us together and allows us to exist and coexist with one another. That is the energy that is all around us, and in everything that you can see, touch, smell, hear, and everything you cannot. Everything is roped together and given structure by chakra. The physical aspect is what makes up everything around us. The ground beneath our feet, the mountains in the distance. Even the clothes that we wear."

"What gains consciousness, and what we define as _life_, has a concentration of the spiritual half of chakra. The actual energy of chakra itself, and not just the vessel that gives it form."

He paused, looking around at the owl eyes in the room. Each person other than himself learning of how truly insignificant they were in the grand scheme of things. Each one riddling themselves with countless questions and accusations. Demanding answers, denying what they see fit so that they can go to sleep at night and wake up to the worries in their life and the reasons behind them, living blind to how pointless their village's and even their entire world's mindless bickering truly were.

He silenced their minds with the ultimate truth of their world. A question of existence in a thousand forms, what is life? How did we come to be? How is it we can use chakra? What _is _the world that they live in? Where do they go when they die? Everything. The most weighted questions of all, the toad sage answered it with a simple, three word reply.

"_Everything_ is chakra."

Silence befell the group. He turned around and got back to work.

"The thing that is life, behaves the same way that chakra does. Always changing, and almost never the same. Each person, each animal, each tree and even each rock is different from the one next to it. Save for a few identical instances. Earth, Wind, Lightning, and Water. The four nature manipulations. All common in origin…but different in vessel."

"When chakra is influenced, however, everything changes once more. Emotion. A strange occurrence in of itself, has a great effect on chakra. Anger, happiness, sadness, will. They all make chakra behave differently, as they do with us. The relationship between chakra, and living things have always been closely knit together. It is said that the soul also works alongside chakra, perhaps even has a form of chakra of its own. The soul is one of the only things in this world that is even less understood than chakra itself."

"So, how does emotion play into all this you may ask? Well, all you have to ask yourself to answer that question is what are the Bijuu? Manifestations of evil incarnate. Chakra given a vessel when the Juubi was first split into pieces."

The sannin began to finalize the seal, feeling confident in its ability to counteract the effects of his ex-teammate's handy work.

"There are things in this world that we do not understand, that no one ever will…and…there are things in this world which we _should_ not understand. Things that _should_ remain a secret, and un-trifled with. The soul is one of those things. It is sacred. To both the owner of it, and the natural flow of the world. It is why there are jutsu that are _very_ forbidden. And…it is for this reason, that I cannot remove the cursed mark from Anko."

He placed the seal over the mark, and flooded his chakra into precise points. A Steady glow began to appear, it started off as an almost light-grey, and darkened to a bright-blue. The helpless girl on the table could do nothing as the feeling of fire in her body was snuffed out by cold, and finally gave into the unconsciousness that was just barely kept at bay from the pain.

Everyone in the room watched as the seal master did his work. Wonder and curiosity filling each of their eyes.

Hiruzen stepped up to his student's side, putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder. And almost hesitantly asked him what his other student had done, "Jiraiya…what did Orochimaru do to this girl?"

Immediately, anger flashed across the sage's face, once more making him quiver with the need to pummel a certain snake's face in.

He steadied the chakra flow in Anko and stabilized the fluctuations that were causing her pain. With that done, he could finally focus on himself, and increase the gravity seals on his body so that he wouldn't do anything stupid.

"He sealed a piece of his soul in her."

Hiruzen locked eyes with his student, looking for any signs of subliminal messages. And sadness fell on his face when he saw exactly what he was hoping he wouldn't. He knew it would be much too generous and boring for his student to simply release the poor girl that now lay in troubled unconsciousness.

The room is silent for long moments of hard silence. The tension and emotions running rampant in the room not allowing anyone to break the quiet of the room. Ibiki was the one to speak up first, his dedication to his job and his village's security taking priority as his shinobi mentality took hold.

"She is a puppet to him then? Should we keep her alive?"

Everyone in the room knew exactly what he was really asking. _Would you like me to kill her?_

The Sandaime, already weary and racked with guilt, spat on the day he took Orochimaru as his disciple. And now…another child of Konoha could perish because of _his _weakness.

"Her soul isn't corrupted by Orochimaru's, only watched. Like a shark watches its prey from the depths of the ocean. He cannot control her completely, not without making direct contact with his chakra to hers. As she is, he can only influence her. Whisper in her mind, not guide her kunai into someone's throat. If she did, it would be of her own choosing and loss of will to resist."

Everyone turned back to the toad sannin. Getting a picture of the situation that Anko was in.

"So then she is a sleeper cell. Maybe not literally, but given enough time Orochimaru could break her spirit. Take control after breaking her will to live." Ibiki concluded. He wasn't made the head of Intelligence and interrogation for no reason. He knew the realm of espionage like no other in the village (save for two brothers who were currently resting at the moment). He wasn't about to take the chance of a possible double agent in their midst. They had enough of them already.

One's that he would enjoy getting information out of once he flushed them out. He knew his village's defenses weren't impenetrable. But that wouldn't stop him from doing everything in his power to ensure its safety.

Jiraiya sighed, not liking where the girl's fate was heading, "Yes and no. If Anko is anything like she used to be, it will take years to break her. Considering she made it here in the condition that she did, I'd say my wayward _teammate _has more to worry about than we do. As it stands, she is no different than a Jinchuriki in the sense where she'll have a voice in the back of her head, telling her to cause as much harm and destruction as humanly possible…I say give her the chance to free herself from Orochimaru. It will likely never happen, and she will die trying, but at least she will die free and leave this world in peace."

A chorus of exchanged looks went around the group of ninja. Each one would've been given the same chance had it been them lying on the table. BUT…they were not student to their village's greatest betrayer and enemy. The slumbering girl simply couldn't be looked in the same light as they were _because _of the mark that she bore.

Hiruzen couldn't help but stare aimlessly. The mentioning of her situation being similar to that of a Jinchuriki made it increasingly difficult for him to simply cast the girl's life away. _'What if it were Naruto…' _He imagined if it had been Naruto, he would allow him to fight tooth and nail, and let _him _decide to be killed or not.

The subject of Jinchuriki's became a touchy one ever since things went bad with the last Uzumaki.

"It is too risky in my opinion. I suggest we end it here, while she is asleep and spare her a life of torment."

Ibiki's comment pulled at the old Hokage's heart. His decision wavered by the possibility of Anko finding peace in death and not having to suffer all throughout her life. He wasn't a stupid man, he knew Naruto was still suffering, and would continue to suffer until the day he died or is killed simply for bearing the demon that is imprisoned in him. He thought, what if he had chosen to 'spare' Naruto the life of a Jinchuriki, and allow another to bear the burden of the Nine-tailed Fox.

It was a stupid thought. Especially since Naruto was the only human alive that was capable of imprisoning the kitsune. His family being the only ones able to contain the bijuu. But…it did not stop him from thinking of how better off the blonde would be, if he was never made the container for the spirit.

"As long as she is supervised, she should pose no threat. In fact, she may very well be more loyal than most of our shinobi comrades _because_ of what Orochimaru has done." Jiraiya replies back. Not knowing if he was fighting for the girl's life or denying his wicked teammate's sense of victory and hoping that Anko did indeed live so that she could kill him.

"But you cannot know for sure."

The toad sannin paused, and slowly shook his head, "No, Ibiki…I cannot be sure of how strong her will is."

The group fell silent once more, each going over what had been said since the girl was brought in until now. Each ninja looked to the comrade next to them. They could see in each other's eyes that the young woman's chances weren't very high, despite her body being in acceptable condition.

"There is no one here who will take the responsibility of watching over her. We each have our own affairs to attend to, and quite frankly, we have no room in the military for half-brainwashed shinobi who could snap at any moment."

Kurenai looked at Ibiki, a mixture of shock and offense plastered on her face at how heartless the veteran was being. Yes they were shinobi, but they were people too, not just walking hearts with kunai! At least, in one point of their lives they were.

"How can you say that? She's just a _girl_ for Kami's sake!"

The _'Ice queen of Konoha'_ wasn't taking to the ex-spy's attitude too well. She had seen too many men consumed by the life of being a ninja, and watched them carry out their actions with clouded judgment too many times to just sit idly by.

"_All it takes_ is a child with power and the motivation to use it to do more than just bruise a few people. I speak for all of us when I say that I will not chance on having her!-" the trench-coat shinobi jabbed an accusing finger at the table, "-snooping around and collecting information because we felt sorry for her!"

A flame of righteous fury ignited in Kurenai's gut as she took a step towards the Interrogation specialist.

"She's impaired as it is simply _because_ of the cursed mark, you would have her KILLED for something that was forced on her?!" Kurenai could honestly say that she was always a lay back person, calm and collective, always thinking two times over before acting. She liked to think she had a good hold over her emotions, but, something triggered her when Ibiki opened his mouth and started spewing suggestions for the girl to be killed. She hadn't been this heated in a _very _long time, and she was not going to back down.

Ibiki's trench coat swayed around his booted feet as he took a step back in sheer astonishment, a look of humorous disbelief stretched across his face in a mocking grin, "You think this was forced? You're getting rusty as the years go by Kurenai, any respectable shinobi who had the ability to place a cursed mark on somebody would place it on one such as Anko here, simply because of the hesitancy of putting children down."

Kurenai growled, not just because of the irritating age remark that was meant to manipulate her into simply picking a fight with the master of mind games, but because of the man's insensibility to just cast aside someone's life. Let alone someone so young.

"LOOK. AT. HER!"

Everyone close took a step back while Jiraiya, Ibiki, and Hiruzen blinked in surprise. They each obeyed, save for Ibiki, and each could see Kurenai's argument. Everything about Anko's figure spelled misery. She looked no different than the countless others that the snake sannin had forsaken. Their experiences as ninja made them suspicious, but not heartless. Well…not all of them, but to each their own.

"You think she _volunteered_ for this? The girl can barely BREATHE without that damned mark flaring up!"

Ibiki had heard Kurenai's peace, and thought that he had heard enough. And as he took a step forward, making him tower over the scarlet-eyed kunoichi in an intimidating fashion, it was his turn to prove a point.

"What you see there is a Sannin's disciple, a trained **SHINOBI**!" he all but roared in her face, "How old were _you_ when you first took a life? Nine? Ten when your academy instructor brought out the enemy prisoners? That is NOT a child!"

Hiruzen rubbed his forehead in frustration and guilt as he recalled the day he ordered the academy to have all students have their first kill a year before they graduate so that they wouldn't go into shock when sent out into the field as genin during the wars. It had increased their forces, but at the cost of many of the genin's lives. Only those capable of adapting survived the last two wars.

Kurenai lowered her voice to a growl, not wanting to have her protests brushed aside because she lost her cool, "_Your judgment is clouded_."

Ibiki's eyes narrowed and his nostrils flared in anger. He looked as though he was about to take another step forward, but was stopped midway by the one voice that could make even _him_ stand at attention.

A Bo staff went sailing between the two soldiers and imbedded itself deeply into the wall just a few feet beside the two shinobi, "ENOUGH!"

The God of Shinobi stood up, his gaze meeting the rest of the eyes in the room aside from Jiraiya, lowering the pairs of hardened eyes save for the genjutsu kunoichi. "Kurenai, your case is just, and your heart is in the right place…But we cannot simply let Anko walk among us without supervision. The risks are too great."

The proud kunoichi's eyes wavered before she lowered her head and took several steps back. There was nothing more she could do.

"Ibiki."

The battle hardened shinobi lifted his head only so that his leader could see his attentiveness.

"Your suspicions are just, and your mind is in the right place…but do not forget what this village has had to face, from its own people no less. You cannot have compassion and duty mixed in one decision, not when it effects a single life. Kurenai is right, your judgment _is _clouded. That is why, it is not up to _you _to decide this girl's fate."

The tall, scarred man bowed at the waist after a couple seconds of stillness, and backed away just as Kurenai had.

"Jiraiya is the expert in this field, his skill surpasses even mine in the art of fuinjutsu. I trust his judgment on this girl's condition…But, Anko _will_ affect the village as a whole. Whether her kunai hits its mark on a threat to the village…or it is _her _kunai that is a threat. As such, I will not leave this decision up to me."

He looked around at the curious gazes of his subordinates, thinking back to all the times he had signed the lives of his shinobi over to the shinigami, and resenting himself. _'I'm tired of ordering the death of collateral damage.'_

He stared each of them in the eye, willing them all to hear him, to hear his request…not his order.

"Who will take her?"

Kurenai blinked, as did all of them. For a moment, the Hiruzen that had led them through two shinobi wars appeared before them, his hardened gaze picking them apart like a lion choosing which zebra to take down; before that Hiruzen vanished, another taking his place, and one that no one in the room had seen before.

The genjutsu mistress was very tempted to take her in, but…what then? She knew nothing of rehabilitating a child of war, a shinobi child no less. She had a better chance at getting a boyfriend than she did at helping the girl in front of her. And no man would touch her because of her reputation for mentally scarring men who were especially perverse while in her presence. Despite her will to help Anko, she bowed her head and remained silent, shame painting her expression.

No one spoke.

The room was quiet enough for everyone in the room to hear Anko's unconscious shuttering breaths. The Sandaime's posture was hard and strong. But on the inside, his stomach felt like vomit was rising. His heart clenched and ached that another child of Konoha would die because of _him_. Because of _his _weakness. _'Will nobody save her?'_

Several moments passed by. And the seconds, turned into a minute. He received no answer…and he lowered his head. He signaled for the Anbu waiting outside, three walked in. Each having a fairly good idea of what their soon-to-be orders were.

But one of the Anbu _knew _what was about to happen, and would not stand for it.

"Anbu…tak-"

"I will take her!"

Everyone looked to see who had cut off the Hokage, as did he, and to their surprise the Anbu with a Neko-mask stepped forward and knelt on one knee, with her head hanging low.

Hiruzen raised an eyebrow, hope once again lit in his heart that perhaps he could _save _a child for once and nudged his head for her to continue, "Come again?"

The Neko-masked Anbu lowered her head more, "I will watch over her Hokage-sama." The floor was theirs, and no one dared to interrupt the Hokage as he was right now.

Hiruzen wondered what possible reason Yugao would have to take such a responsibility. Surely it would put her under more pressure than she already was as an Anbu operative. The old Hokage paused for a moment, letting the thought sink in the mind of all those who were present, "What reason do you have that I should allow this girl to go free?"

The Anbu kept her head bowed as she answered back, her voice cold and professional behind her mask, "As a shinobi I can watch over her. Despite whatever training she may have, she is still young, and lacks the experience of a seasoned kunoichi. I doubt Orochimaru had her do more than run his errands, however twisted they may be. She may be a fighter, but she is not a ninja."

Nobody protested, even after several moments passed. She had a point. A good one at that. Everyone had the same thought of Orochimaru, based on what he had done in the past, that while ninjutsu may be in her arsenal, that wouldn't necessarily mean that she knew enough about being a ninja to outwit an Anbu. Not yet anyway.

"You make a valid point…is there anything else that you'd like to add?" his eyes softened, and he had to suppress a relieved sigh. His decision was already made, he just wanted to make sure that the finality of it came from Yugao. She had always been a sweet woman outside the uniform.

As if answering his thoughts, the long purple-haired kunoichi lifted her head slightly, and removed her mask. Exposing her identity to those present in the room, all officials or consultants of some kind and carrying weight in the military politics, she smiled slightly and her brown eyes shined as she gave her other reason for potentially risking her life, "Well…I've always wanted a little sister."

The Sandaime couldn't help but let the tiniest of smiles slip at the corners of his lips. He nodded towards one of his most loyal and skilled subordinates and looked to the others to receive their opinions, not that it mattered anyway.

"What do you make of this?"

Inoichi had a debated look on his face, as if weighing out the pros and cons or deciding if he liked what bits of Anko's personality he was able to shift through. After a few seconds of that, he gave a slow but noticeable nod of approval.

The Hokage turned towards Kurenai. She smiled warmly, though the feeling of guilt and shame of not throwing her name out there after she all but lit a fire to keep Anko alive still weighed heavy in her gut, and nodded her head, "We've all seen what our enemies look like. Anko is not one of them."

Hiruzen looked in Ibiki's direction, expecting some sort of protest, but only received a grunt as a response as the man closed his eyes and crossed his arms. He was going to have no part of this.

The weary kage shook his head slightly, sometimes that man was too loyal for his own good. His gaze rested on the only opinion that could sway him. His student gave him one of his trademark grins and a thumbs up, a nice change from all the seriousness of the entire ordeal.

The god of shinobi nodded, having had his decision strengthened in resolve, "Very well. She will be under your supervision Yugao. You have revealed your identity to these witnesses and therefor have lost your rank of Anbu, as you are no longer anonymous. And, you have vouched for the life of Mitarashi Anko. You now have it. From this day onward, your assignment is to observe and train this girl to be a shinobi of Konoha. And to terminate her if she is to defect or show signs of espionage. Is that clear?"

He had tried to sound stern, but even he didn't believe that he was being serious as he gave his Anbu a new assignment.

Yugao's glee was masked by her professional face as she bowed her head low, "Yes Hokage-Sama."

Ibiki opened his eyes to give Anko's unconscious form one last look before he took his leave. With another grunt, he spun on his heel and exited the medical wing of his interrogation department, "So be it."

Small smiles and nods of approval went between those who remained in the room before each made their way home.

One, above all, felt lighter than he had in years. He was very satisfied with how things turned out, happy even. He joyed in the fact that he had saved a youth this time around, instead of sending them to their doom. Anko would struggle, yes…but she would live.

A thought came to his mind that made him smile, though a bit of sadness was present. He thought outloud in a tone of relief as he slipped out of his robes after making his way into his quarters.

"She'll be just like Naruto."

* * *

The next day was a pleasant one. The skies were clear and had just enough clouds to allow passing shade and the perfect amount of sun. The air had a hint of the scent of trees and various flowers, spring was in its 'last hurrah' and the season seemed to be giving all it had left to give as summer approached, and with it, the rush of everything in the village entering full swing. Shinobi training in particular.

Two young shinobi-in-training were trekking their way to the Academy, and both were looking forward to but dreading the next month and the seasoned that followed. They were looking forward to summer because it would be one summer closer to graduating and becoming genin, but were dreading it because of the endurance training that was including with the temperature rise of summer.

"How many laps do you think Iruka-sensei will have us do this year?" the pony-tailed blonde that was Ino asked in a half-way sigh. Already feeling tired just thinking about the vigorous training that she was NOT looking forward to.

The indigo-haired Hyuuga that was walking with her furrowed her brows in worry, and resisted the urge to nudge her pointer fingers together in post-fearful nervousness of another summer of non-stop training. Both in the academy and in the walls of her clan's estate, "I-I don't know Ino-san…I can imagine it will be a lot."

She gave a slight sigh of resignation, "He nearly doubles the amount of exercise from the year before since we train more throughout the year gradually anyway."

Ino sighed dramatically as her shoulders slumped, "It's going to be two months of soreness and another one full of bruises." She started to drag her feet to add to the effect as she could already see herself sticky with sweat and having her hair glued to her skin as they hid the bruises of the daily spars which were upped in both length and frequency.

"Heh, what are you complaining about Ino, all that pain means is that you're getting stronger and ready to deal with a whole lot worse."

Both girls jumped and gave a simultaneous cries of surprise, "KYAAH!" "Eep!"

Ino stumbled a bit and threw a straight punch, which Naruto caught, while Hinata blushed furiously at being snuck up on and thoroughly startled. She blew out a breath of relief and fiddled with her fingers nervously after she caught the sight of a familiar hood that hid a Sunkist-blonde with a few red tips and the rare single red hair or two. As well as the fierce eyes that could pass as glowing underneath the shade of his hood.

"Not bad, but not good either. You're going to need the summer training."

The Blonde in black Anbu-styled pant and a dark grey, nearly black hooded jacket with a dark orange shirt underneath returned his female blonde friend's hand to her use and gave a small smile at the flushed pout that she sent his way. Her body tensed in reaction to the surprise, her lean figure that was getting more toned by the month, was outlined by her dark blue Anbu styled pants cut-off at the calves and sleeveless royal blue turtle-neck sweater.

"That's _not_ funny Naruto! How do you do that anyway?" Ino huffed, something about being a ninja-in-training and being snuck up on and startled so easily didn't really sit well with her. Especially since it was her friend who NEVER went to class to train that surprised her.

The Uzumaki put his hands in his pockets as they resumed walking to academy, "Do what? I just said hi." Hinata could see the small smile pulling at her crush's lips, but Ino was too focused on gathering her bearings to notice as the Hyuuga tried to hide a giggle with the palms her hands.

Ino rolled her eyes as she lightly punched him in the shoulder, "You call _that _saying hi? You didn't even roll into the conversation, you just freaking appeared!"

He stopped walking, as did his two companions while he kept a straight face and stared in the Yamanaka's direction. The two girls looked at each other, as it appeared as though their ever mysterious friend was deciding something mentally. After a nod of self-confirmation, he gave a playful two-fingered salute, "Very well then, hi." And resumed walking.

Ino was left thoroughly confused, and left standing with a single finger up in the air as if to say "Hold on" with a slack jaw. Hinata merely giggled again as she started to pull at her friend's arm to catch up with Naruto.

The three fell into step and were walking at a leisurely pace since they weren't too far away from Academy, and had plenty of time to spare.

The surprise for that morning came when Hinata was the one to break the seeming looming silence that followed Naruto everywhere he went when he wasn't stealthing, "So N-Naruto-kun, how did t-training go with your sensei?" Her face was partly hidden from his view by the way she had her head tilted down, not to mention his hood. He didn't blame her nervousness around him, he did look rather threatening, even more so without the hood.

"It was as good as always I guess." He replied nonchalantly. Still walking, he closed his eyes and tilted his head ever so slightly, detecting another scent in the air as he and his friends went about their way. The crowds were lessening as they got closer and closer to the Academy grounds. So it wasn't too hard for him to single out scents without the aid of sending chakra to his nose.

Hinata nodded a little, accepting the usual vague answer of the nature of her friend's training with his might-as-well-be-a-phantom sensei. Though she would usually end it right there, Hinata was growing curious to the point of contemplating tracking him in that forest of nightmares that he and his sensei seemed to like so much.

"D-did you learn anything new?" she asked, hoping not to annoy or rouse suspicion of some sort from her childhood friend. Her 'curious self' was nervous with excitement while her shy half battered her with thoughts of being too forward and obvious that she reeaally wanted to know what kind of training he was receiving.

'_Perfect' _the Uzumaki heir thought to himself as his feral eyes narrowed at a shadowed section of buildings with catwalks littering the sides and linking the structures together, a common thing in a ninja village to help with maintenance and patrolling and what not. But, Naruto's senses weren't that of your ordinary Academy student. And he would have himself track down half the beasts in the forest of death _individually_ if he couldn't detect the amateur's scent that Hiruzen sent his way.

"Actually, Hinata…" He started, earning a bright look on her angelic face. He took hold of a small throwing knife that he slid down from his sleeve and into his hand, he and Itachi were trying out throwing knives in the place of shuriken, and whipped around to send the thin six-inch blade from hilt to tip slicing through the air.

He aimed for the middle of an advertisement poster on one of the village farmer's property twenty yards away. He hadn't had much time to practice with the replacement for shuriken, he had only flipped it around a few times and balanced it on his finger to test the weight proportions. The small, slightly curved throwing knife darted towards his target of choice for only a second before it dug into the wall halfway up the three-inch blade.

"I did."

'_Alright, two inches down and one to the right. I need practice.'_ The small throwing knife was a promising replacement for shuriken. He almost never used them in combat simply because the damage they did was minimal to none and were only useful as distractions. Sure he could cut up an enemy with them, but what good did a few cuts that usually only grazed the target do in a heated battle?

"W-wow, that was impressive!" "That's what your sensei taught you the past couple of days?"

He nodded to each of his friends as they continued on…and without the added pair of watchful eyes lurking about the shadows. He had made it clear to the Anbu that was watching him that he _knew _he was there, and did not welcome his presence. Ever since he started his training with his Itachi, Hiruzen had made it a habit to keep a watchful eye on him. Well, try to anyway.

"Among other things. He likes to teach me to not rely on just one weapon, or one tactic." He smiled a little to himself, _'If only you knew…'_

The main reason why Naruto was looking for a replacement for shuriken had a lot to do with the fight that he and Itachi had gotten into at the end of their mission. During the entire duration of the skirmish, He had only taken out once out of the ten root agents that he had fought with them, while the other ten were occupied with dying from his brother's strikes. And he had only gotten a kill-shot with the shuriken when he used his _reaper's sight _to down the numbers at the beginning of the fight.

He found that even light-armor cut the shuriken's effective use by more than half, and that was _with _his strength. The only times you could kill when using them is if you hit your target in the head, throat, or a major artery. During a tough fight with the numbers against him, Naruto didn't want to rely on his _reaper's sight _to bail him out because he would be left disoriented afterwards. He couldn't afford to be vulnerable even for a second in a life or death situation, especially if he's protecting someone dear to him.

So, a replacement for the shuriken was necessary since kunai were usually used in knife fights and only thrown when necessary. He could throw them just as fast as a shuriken, but an experienced shinobi would be able to block them because of their size. He needed something small, and that packed enough punch when it hit that it killed if he wished it. So, he had chosen the throwing knife. Different from a Kunai, and most ninja ignored them since they figured having kunai and shuriken would leave no need for them. Throwing knives were more common with samurai than ninja because of that.

All Naruto needed now was a little practice, "It's a different lesson every time we meet. I learn as much as I can while he's teaching me, and I work out the rest when he leaves. It's so that I won't be dependent on a single teacher, or on a teacher at all to learn."

Hinata nodded, being subjected to similar training herself by her clansmen and her father. "That's pretty smart. Let's you do your own thing but with guidance at the same time." Ino answered back before sighing a bit, "I wish the academy did that."

Hinata gave a sympathetic smile while Naruto gave a light chuckle as they walked through the academy gate, "And you ask me why I never show up."

**~Hokage's office~**

The curtains were closed and Hiruzen was already on his second round of Tabaco with his pipe. He didn't like what he had just been informed by his Anbu.

He sighed deeply, unsure of what to do at the moment, "And you say that he noticed you even while you hid in the wall?" he asked an Anbu with a dog mask. His hair was wild and untamed, but he was otherwise undistinguishable and had his identity hidden.

The Anbu nodded while he was down on a knee, "Yes Hokage-sama. I believe that someone else will have to be assigned to track Uzumaki-san. He sniffed me out."

Hiruzen raised a brow, unsure of what his Anbu was implying, "Explain."

The dog-masked Anbu lifted his head a bit, "I believe Uzumaki-san has a heightened sense of smell. As for any other…_attributes _of his I cannot say, but smell I am sure of. The reason why Inuzuka are primarily trackers is because few of us can mask our own scent, myself included. Our canine partners cover it with their own scent and it's a smell that you can't really miss.

The moment I was out in the open, he detected me just as I would another ninja. Then…there was this." He got up from his kneeling position and handed the small throwing knife that had been thrown at his chest. It wasn't deep enough in the wall that he was melded into to hurt him, but it did startle him. Scared him even, that a kid like Naruto could detect an Anbu, let alone imbed a knife into a wall, academy student or not.

The Hokage took the small blade and swirled it around in the palm of his hand, having some familiarity with throwing knives himself, "Aaah yes, Naruto-kun's way of telling you to leave him alone." He was starting to get worried. He had been having Anbu watching over Naruto since birth, but since his training with Itachi, Naruto had put a stop to that. At first he would be lost in a crowd or a section of forest. Then it was evasion all together, and ghost-like disappearance just like his mentor. But now…

"It seems Naruto-kun is getting tired of being watched all the time. Even by me."

The dog-masked Anbu visibly gulped, "Is…Do you think he's still himself Hokage-sama?" He knew he shouldn't question his leader, but with all the rumors going around the village. Well, he needed to hear it for himself that the Kyuubi was still locked away.

The Sandaime closed his eyes, nodding slightly as he understood the hidden meaning behind his subordinate's words. He wasn't your usual unapproachable Kage, he had a sort of grandfather image in his village. He had stood watch over Konoha for so long, that his ninja felt like he was more than just someone who gave out orders. "Yes, dog-san, Naruto-kun is still himself. Do not let his appearance misguide you, he is still the boy you watched crawl about his room and play with his toys."

The Anbu nodded, still unsure, but calmed. Many of the older Anbu had taken turns watching over Naruto since no civilian would adopt him nor help raise him. He had grown up alone, with only his toys and Anbu guardians to keep him company since Hiruzen was busy piecing the village back together after what had happened with both the Kyuubi, and the slaughter of the Uchiha.

In fact, the only other people to interact with the vibrant blonde had been the Ichiraku's. The dog-masked Anbu could somewhat understand the reason behind Naruto's behavior. He had grown up having to claw for the food that he ate if no Anbu was available to deliver a meal…or willing to provide one. Without the humble Father and daughter of the ramen stand, the dog-Anbu didn't know how Naruto would be now.

He perked up at the sound of his leader's voice, "Very well than, you will be reassigned. Dismissed."

He nodded before taking his leave. Uncertainty filling his mind and caution growing at the thought of the Uzumaki.

Hiruzen leaned back into his chair, at a loss for what to do. In the past five years his relationship with Naruto had declined and damn near vanished. Naruto had made it clear that he did not trust him after learning about what he had ordered Itachi to do. More than once he had offered to take him out to the ramen stand that he loved, but was declined. He was now just the Hokage to him. He hadn't been called _Jiji _since the day he allowed him to be trained under Itachi.

And now…peacetime was over. Talks of war had been going around and blood had been shed in Kiri. Relations with Suna had been straining and Kumo was just waiting for a reason to invade. Iwa, he imagined, was sitting idly by and looking for an opportunity to see what it could gain while everyone else was busy fighting. All in all, it was another day in the shinobi world. Everyone was recovered from the last war and looking to start one all over again.

"Everyone except Konoha…" he sighed as he ran his hands through his hair. He didn't even care where his hat was, mostly because he didn't know _where _he had even thrown it.

Everyone was back to acceptable strength save for Konoha. With the cleansing of the Uchiha clan, Konoha had lost the sword that guarded its walls. The Hyuuga's were used as the impenetrable shield, to block the borders and discourage the enemy by being an immovable object with their ability to see the enemy coming, shut them down, and block anything they threw at them.

The Uchiha were the unstoppable force. They were sent in small units during combat, because that was all that was needed. They could see _through_ their enemies attacks, cut through borders and strike fear into their enemies by being the cursed sword they were by countering everything thrown at them, and taking their enemies lives and skills with their ability to copy jutsu. With Konoha's sword gone, they were left with no force to attack. No force to show strength in attack power, none that was feared anyway. Essentially, they were defenseless. In his mind at least, after three bloody ninja wars Hiruzen had learned one thing that he knew was absolute truth.

The best defense, was a good offense.

How long would it be before Konoha's shield was slipped by because there was no sword behind it? All-seeing eyes the Hyuuga may be, but even the sharpest eyes could be blinded.

Hiruzen needed a sword. Something to strike fear into the hearts of the shinobi villages so that his own might see more than a decade of peace before the next bloody war. Hiruzen needed a force which he could have as a deterrent, someone that would make every village dream of never setting foot in his village unless it was for peaceful reasons.

But…he would have to settle for a dagger.

Just then, an idea came to the old war veteran. An idea that he _knew_ he was going senile for even conjuring such a thing up in his thoughts. He really was too old for this…he was so tired…the shinobi world didn't need another hero to come save the day.

The world needed something else.

Steeling his resolve over his political psychiatric ward worthy plan, Hiruzen pulled out a scroll and started writing away like a reporter who just caught wind of a potential story of the year. _'A sword in the hands of a master, can bat aside shields and parry other swords.'_ He thought to himself as he started looking at potential candidates for his plan. _'But the same outcome can be reached…when one has a dagger.'_ He set his pipe aside, too focused to smoke while he began writing out his plan for Konoha's only hope if war erupts in the elemental nations, and the fires of conflict reach its' borders.

His own problems with the all-but-destroyed relationship with his surrogate grandson creeping up into his consciousness as kanji filled the empty space on the scroll.

'_A shield in the hands of a master can block any sword and arrow from the front…but cannot see the dagger slipping through the shadows, sneaking past it's watch. A sword in the hands of a master, can strike down any enemy before it, and take the head of a kage should they be beaten…but it does not see the quiet knife stalking about the shadows, waiting for the sword to tire before striking.'_

Hiruzen's writing brush was scrambling about the page on his desk like a cockroach that had just been discovered, his experience in decades of conflict and countless battles coming together in his head as he formulated what would be but another entity to haunt him in his sleep and stab at his heart.

He wrote down various regulations and expectations. Numerous locations that could be used for a headquarters, but were only recommendations that he knew would surely be ignored if what he was writing up would be agreed to and signed. Names of various contacts and targets were written down. Villages and Kage's were put on a list for both reference and potential reason. He wrote a section for funding, and asked how much the participants would need, should they agree.

He gave no restrictions or limitations to the contract he was making. He only gave three simple requirements.

And as he wrote them down, thoughts of the two first candidates that he NEEDED to agree to sign-on in order for his plan to work, raced through his head.

'_A dagger in the hands of a master knows no bounds. For it is not the armies in wars that win them, but the battles, and the individuals that fight them that win wars. In the hands of a master, a dagger can wait for the opportunity for the shield to get heavy, and rest before striking. A dagger can lurk amongst the people, slipping past the wielder of the sword before striking at his back.'_

'_A dagger can wait for a kage to leave the safety of his village or slip into his quarters before finding his or her neck. A dagger in the hands of a master, can slip past the guard of any ninja before they cast a jutsu.'_

He wrote the only three orders. The only rules that needed to be followed in order to be a part of his plan._ 'A dagger, in the hands of a master, knows…no bounds.'_

**~Back in room 2A~**

"-So now were all going to show what we've been practicing, who wants to spar first?"

A symphony of groans, nervous chatter and excited shouts erupted in the large room. It was towards the middle of the year and another chance to see how far everyone had progressed since the last round of serious sparring.

Everyone started to file outside of the classroom and head to the fields where the rest of the classes were gathering to have their friendly bouts. It was an exercise to prepare them for various showcased conflicts ranging from clan disputes, royal entertainment, village disputes and actual combat.

The class of 2A was making their way through the various halls to the fields and were chatting amongst themselves.

"So, who do you want to spar against besides the ground this time Shikamaru?" a girl with her hair styled in two tightly wound buns and wearing a short-sleeved Chinese-styled dress asked in a playful voice.

A boy with a spikey pony-tail dressed in a green shirt with a mesh undershirt and Anbu-style pants yawned in response, "I'm not looking to spar anyone _but_ the ground Tenten, everyone else is too troublesome."

A boy walking next to him with a large green jacket with blue Anbu pants and spikey brown hair with red swirls painted on his cheeks nodded in agreement as he munched on the bag of chips he always seemed to have…and never ran out of.

"I want to fight Ino again, we were so evenly matched last time. What do you say Ino-pig?" a bubblegum-pink haired girl that went down to her back with a long red battle dress with splits in the sides and black spandex shorts underneath asked in a challenging banter, her evergreen eyes lighting up with confidence.

Ino scoffed as she got the girl into a light headlock, "Bring it on billboard-brow, we'll see how long you can last this time." The two girls giggled as they traded insults and promises of pain while they made their way to the fields.

Over the years in the academy the two had grown fairly close and had a nice rivalry going on, they could be mistaken as sisters if they didn't look so different from each other. Hinata looked at the two with fondness in her own Lavender-eyes as she watched the playful exchange. She was close with Sakura as well, though not quite on the same level as Ino. They were made to be sisters, she was like the friend both sisters had and would always be asked whose side she was on.

She giggled as Sakura rubbed her forehead and Ino rubbing her bottom. She had flicked Sakura after another one of her "billboard" rants and gotten a kick in the ass in return. Sakura saying something to the likes of 'Pig tails being sensitive'.

She then remembered who she was walking next to in the hallways and felt her face become hot. She scrunched her shoulders up as if to hide her head and unconsciously pulled her hood up so that half her face was hidden from the sides.

"Who do you want to spar with, Hinata?"

The sudden sound of a slightly raspy, but nicely toned voice nearly made her jump as she twitched slightly in mid-step. She tried to calm herself as she turned to her left to face the mysterious golden-blonde that was her best friend. His piercing eyes boring into her own with a calculating, and yet gentle gaze as she took in her form in the reflective glints that were his eyes. The exotic display of azure, teal and ice blue making her nervous and fascinated at the same time. As her body fit perfectly into the animal-like slits that were his pupils.

"I-I'm probably going to s-spar with Neji-san again. T-the elders think its g-good practice for me." She resisted the urge to fiddle with her fingers as she turned her probably blushing face completely to face his. "W-what about you N-naruto-kun?" she took in every detail about his calm, whiskered face. His fierce eyes, predatory, but harmless when they looked her way. His lips in a thin line with the slightest of smiles pulling at the corners. His blonde locks of spikes framing his face, and the few tips of red in them just above his eyes with a few stray of solid-red strands glinting like fire.

"I'm not interested in fighting anyone today. I'll probably just do what I always do." His voice was just as cold as his eyes. Sharp when you first hear it, but warm when you get used to it. She had been watching him all throughout the past five years as his _change _set in. And each week that passed by, she found herself more and more fascinated by him.

How dangerous he appeared to others…but how…_him_, he looked to her. That's all she really saw when it came down to it. Not the fierce slitted eyes or his nearly clawed hands. Nor his fanged smile on the rare occasion that he showed teeth instead of his trademark small grin. She simply saw Naruto. Her Naruto. Her friend.

"You mean hide?"

Her friend that was about to get angry.

'_Damn…' _she thought as she closed her eyes and took a deep mind-clearing breath. _'Just when he comes to class with me too.'_

They were outside now, in full view of well over a hundred academy students. The sun was out and the clouds were parted, perfect weather to pick a fight. Class 2A stopped as they had just reached their class's sparing platform and were about to pick partners before a loud snobbish voice sounded out, traveling easily to reach every member of the class. Hinata turned around, getting slightly in front of Naruto as he only turned his head to see the very person he was at a loss at what to do with.

A boy in white shorts and a blue high collared shirt with the Uchiha symbol on the back was walking towards Naruto while Hinata was slowly but surely inching her way to get completely in front of him.

The boy kept walking, his lips in a thin, serious line while his onyx eyes narrowed at the sight of Naruto. His raven-black hair shadowing his eyes with a few bangs as two larger ones traveled along the sides of his jaw, the back of his head flared out with a few spikes of his dark hair.

"Duck out of a fight you know you can't win." His footsteps grew closer until he was only a few feet away from the red-tipped blonde Uzumaki. Hinata was now completely in front of him while Naruto was barely starting to turn all the way around. "You don't even show up anymore because you know how pointless it is."

Whispers began to work their way through the gathering crowd as Iruka and Mizuki decided to see how things played out. Both were interested in what would happen. Neither had seen the Uzumaki fight even once throughout the academy, he was always able to get out of sparing and the rest of his scores kept him afloat so there was nothing to ding him on. The Hokage had later let them know that he was allowed to spar when he wanted to because of his _condition_. The instructors figured it was probably for the best so nobody fought against that decision. But now…things were just falling into place.

It was a known fact that Sasuke and Naruto did not like each other. The incident from the years before sparking all sorts of rumors. But it seemed to the crowd like things were going to get interesting pretty soon.

Naruto was now fully turned in Sasuke's direction, almost oblivious to the fact that Hinata was standing in front of him, in between him and the polar opposite of his brother. The blonde kept his hands in his pockets as he narrowed his eyes at the raven-haired nuisance he didn't really have a plan for yet, "Uchiha… What do you want _this _time?" he didn't hate Sasuke, but he didn't like him either. He was like the harmless Nat that kept bugging you until you finally squash it.

And he was starting to get really annoying.

Hinata's own eyes narrowed, her stance getting defensive in what was probably going to get ugly as she kept herself firmly between the two would-be combatants. Sasuke looked at her with humor in his face as he spoke to Naruto. Finding her protectiveness of the class failure somewhat interesting, "I want that sword. I know you have it hidden somewhere. That sword belongs to the Uchiha clan…and I want it back."

Naruto narrowed his eyes, and could already feel his anger starting to build. That grin on his face and the way he looked at Hinata gave off a mocking feel to it. And Naruto Uzumaki didn't take too kindly to people that mocked the people he cherished.

His patience now gone, he stared down the little boy that was so different from Itachi, "You don't know what it means to wield that sword…and you know _nothing_ of what it means to be an Uchiha." It had been a while since his last episode of…whatever was happening to him. He knew that his next _clash_ was coming, but he didn't notice it in time to realize his chakra rising.

Sasuke was oblivious to the obvious signs of Naruto's change in body language too, but Hinata wasn't. She could see the tensing in her best friend's body, and the slight glow to his shadowed eyes underneath his bangs and hood. She activated her Byakugan to confirm what she was feeling, and what she saw made her shut her eyes with a slight yelp.

Naruto looked down to see Hinata, having heard her slight cry of pain but was kept from doing anything as Sasuke came back from his stunned stupor of having been both embarrassed publicly, again, and told that he wasn't even a proper Uchiha by an orphan with no clan.

Sasuke took a step forward, and since Hinata was still in between them, that meant he took a threatening step towards her.

Feeling and seeing a rise in her friends chakra, Hinata sought to calm him as she daringly put her hands on his chest while her doujutsu deactivated, stopping _him _from taking a step forward, she whispered, "Naruto, no!" she looked up to him pleadingly, knowing that if he hurt Sasuke, his council member guardians would be out for his blood. She had seen more than her fair share of the lengths the village went to try to hurt him. That was, before his change.

Naruto peered down to her, knowing why she was attempting to stop him. But, there was no need. He knew where the little Uchiha was taking this.

"What did you say to me? You DARE tell me I don't know what it means to be a part of _my _clan?! You, a nameless _orphan_ who has to associate with the _failures _of other clans to feel like you're not insignificant!" the raven-haired boy took another step forward, just three feet away from the Hyuuga who had turned back around to face him, a mixture anger and caution evident on her face.

"That's enough Sasuke-san!" any former traces of nervousness or doubt were now gone, she had to protect Naruto this time. "Leave Naruto-kun _alone_." Her lavender eyes glowed as her chakra began to rise. The "kun" suffix was not lost on anyone as more whispers started to go around the group, but she didn't really care about that at the moment. Right now, she was picking which chakra points would be the best to leave the arrogant brat in front of her stunned and in pain on the ground.

"What, Blondie can't talk anymore? If he's that useless why don't you hang out with someone like me?" a boy with shaggy brown hair and two red fangs painted on his cheeks stepped out of the crowd. His grey sweater was unzipped and his mesh armor shirt covered his young but developing body. He was around the same size as Sasuke…which meant they were both shorter than Naruto by a few inches.

The boy was more built than Sasuke, but that was only because he was a little older, and his clan had an affinity with animals. Given the situation, he was undoubtedly trying to establish some form of dominance among his peer group, a common thing within the walls of the clan of trackers.

"This doesn't concern you, Inuzuka." Naruto's feral eyes rested on the shaggy haired arrival, and the boy visibly cringed a little before taking a step forward. Challenging him.

"The hell it doesn't, there's only one alpha around here, and that's me!" the boy took off his jacket and let it fall to the side.

Sasuke merely scoffed, "I'm surprised, the orphan is right on this one. There's no room for mutts on the platform Kiba."

Now things were starting to get a little out of hand for Iruka's taste, and he decided to step in, "Stop while you're ahead Sasuke. Kiba, go sit down. Naruto…you just, keep calm." Sasuke stood in place and snorted, Kiba sat down with a growl and Naruto kept his eyes trained on the Uchiha in front of him.

"Why don't you two settle whatever is going on in the sparing ring, and learn a few things while you're at it." Iruka kept his eyes on Naruto, mostly because he had no idea how the wild looking Uzumaki was going to react.

He glanced down for a quick second, seeing Hinata still in front of him and not giving any ground.

Meanwhile Sasuke got an idea, "Please…the Dobe has to hide behind the little Hyuuga _failure_. What makes you think he's going to fight _me_?" Oh yes, he was going to get him back for last time. He was sure of it. He smiled smugly and waited for his plan to work like a rattlesnake waiting for prey to get too close.

Hinata clenched her eyes as she could hear the faintest of growls behind her, _'Oh no…'_ she turned around to talk him out of it, but could already see the look in his eyes._ 'Too late.' _She knew now that he was interested in the fight, and there was _no_ stopping him.

Naruto took his hands out of his pockets, exposing the lengthening claws as his chakra was starting to thrash around inside him. One thing about Naruto, he did NOT like people ill talking about his friends, but it was another thing all together to speak to Hinata like that.

His growling grew louder, to the point to where everyone around him could hear. Ino, Sakura, everyone in the class began to look at each other, wondering what was going on. Iruka was about to step in before the near snarling erupting from Naruto's chest stopped almost as soon as it started.

Everyone looked to Hinata, who was looking up to Naruto as she clung to his jacket as if he was about to lunge to the Uchiha, claws bared and all.

The Uzumaki looked down to his friend, seeing how she was holding him, probably thinking he was about to do something stupid again. He couldn't blame her, he _had _thought taking a sword to the stomach was a good idea at one point.

Instead he gave her a half smile that exposed a fang and a few of his mouth's other sharpened teeth. He was actually happier than he would ever admit that his friend was worrying about him. Usually he only got that from his brother. The sight of the not-so-normal set of teeth on the hooded blonde made most of the class start to shuffle in place and take a step back.

Hinata then noticed what she was doing as she looked around during the dead silence. With an 'Eep' of surprise her hands vanished from Naruto's shirt like a blade of grass in a gust of wind and the fabric flattened back down. She hurried over to Ino and Sakura with a red face and put on her hood, pulling on the strings to make it shrunk around her face while she was at it.

She could watch with her Byakugan...

Naruto watched her go, a small smile in place as she proceeded to hide herself. After seeing her safely out of harm's way...safe from _him_, his smile dropped…and the air around him turned cold.

He turned back to Sasuke, his eyes blazing with their pupils in a thin slit as the colors in his iris' swirled in tune with his storming chakra kept tightly in check.

"Alright Uchiha, I accept…I'll fight you."

Silence was the only thing heard around the sparing ring.

Nobody had expected the hooded Uzumaki to accept a challenge when he hadn't fought even once during the last five years of scraping by in the academy. Even Sasuke was stunned into silence, having never thought he would accept so easily if he just insulted the Hyuuga pet he kept around him. A round of excited murmurs and opinions on who was going to win sprouted like wild fire as the blonde in black made his way to the ring. Eerily calm, at least to those who didn't know him. All but two in the group knew how he was making his way to the sparring ring slowly so that he could _savor_ the lesson he was going to give to the Uchiha heir.

Seeing his rival go, Sasuke came back to reality and put on his best straight-face as he turned to follow the nameless orphan that was keeping his property from him.

"Hn." Was the only response Sasuke gave in acknowledgement, though underneath he was bubbling with excitement at the opportunity to get back at Naruto for crossing him and holding out on giving him what he thought was his right to his clan's sword.

"How come pretty boy gets to fight Naruto and I don't?!" Kiba's brash voice cut through everyone's excited yelling.

Iruka looked to Kiba and was about to tell him to wait his turn. That is, before Naruto decided to take matters in his own hands with a low, irritated snarl of a voice.

"_I'll fight both of you_ if it'll stop you're insufferable _whining_." he walked up to the fifteen-foot across circular platform without looking back, though his lips were parted in a soundless growl after letting his anger slip. His hooded figure cutting through the crowd as they made a path for him. They made a path for him, not out of respect for being a combatant, but for fear of being who he was. His hood did little to stem fear from people when the rest of the village saw to it that everyone, including the youth, knew that he was the _'Demon-brat of Konoha'_.

"I'll fight them both." Naruto repeated, calmly this time, as he hopped onto the three foot tall platform, and stood in the middle, slowly slipping off his hood and letting his red-tipped blonde spikes flow freely; showing two of the spikey bangs beginning to grow to frame his face…just like a certain face carved into the mountainside.

The extra light stung his eyes, but he wanted the two boys to _see_ who they were going to be beaten by. He found their misguided attempts for petty power among peers annoying, aggravating actually. He thought they should be using their time to train and make something of themselves, not waste it on words and empty threats. He was going to remedy that.

Plus, he didn't have to make sure they were dead after fighting them. That meant he could show his face without fear of jeopardizing his identity. It was a new feeling, to be able to fight without having to hide.

His brother had told him to try and lay low while he passed the time in academy, since all he had to do was show up to test days. But, he figured if he was going to act the part of an academy student, the least he could do was show them how much they really need to work to be shinobi. Hopefully it would spark a fire in them to better themselves, instead of constantly bickering like children.

Sasuke joined him on the platform, standing off eight feet to his right while Kiba hopped up with a cocky smile, thinking that he had an easy win coming to him, "Hah…I don't even need Akamaru to beat you. This is gonna be cake."

Iruka didn't even get a chance to make a statement of the self-proclaimed two-on-one match before both the boys jumped at the opportunity offered to them by the usual taciturn Uzumaki. The chunin instructor didn't have a problem with controlling his class, and usually did with outbursts like this, but the opportunity to finally see the shadowy blonde fight was too sweet to pass up. Damn his curiosity…just this once, Iruka told himself.

Naruto merely glanced at the shaggy-haired boy as he removed his jacket, again since he had put it back on when Iruka had interrupted them the first time and bled the magic from the whole thing, and stood in his mesh shirt. Sasuke stood up straight with his hands in his pockets, a confident smirk on his face. As if mock feeling sorry for him. The blonde let out a small exhale through his nose as he shook his head slightly.

"This is a friendly spar, taijutsu only. You may begin when you give me the signal that you are ready."

Iruka gave the required instructions before letting his students spar. Because it was a two-one-one match, and it was still within the academy ground, the use of ninja tools and jutsu would be left out, if only to make things a little more fair before their jonin-sensei's showed them that there was no such thing as fair.

Kiba the dog that had been resting on his head down to the floor and told him to wait for him outside the ring, his jacket had hidden the puppy from view, but that didn't stop Naruto's nose from noticing that he was there. He gave a snort of astonishment that Naruto was willing to fight both him _and _Sasuke, who was their peer group's prodigy so far.

The raven-haired boy smirked as he shook his head, "You really don't get it do you? I'm an Uchiha, an elite…You stand no chance." He had a scowl on his face as he recalled the time the blonde in his sight had pinned him up against the tree, and soon after humiliated him and his guardians in full view of the public when he didn't give up his sword, and yet again during orientation. He had coasted idly over the past years without making more than test days, so no chance was ever presented to get back at him.

But now was his chance for revenge. He had trained hard since the last time they got into a squabble, he was ready this time around.

Naruto just kept his eyes trained on the miniature version of his brother. Confusion, pity, and anger all wrapped up into one at the sight of Sasuke. He looked to be almost a mirror image of him, save for being a younger version and different facial features part, but the resemblance was unquestionable. They were, however, completely different.

From what Itachi had told him of his clansmen before their…departure, they were proud, selfish, and despicable people. And it was clear to him…that Sasuke was on his way to become just like them. Completely the opposite of the humble, and passionate Itachi that would go to every length imaginable…and unimaginable, to protect the one's he loves.

He didn't know how, nor when…but he was going to keep his promise to his brother, and make sure that Sasuke is the Uchiha that makes it.

Itachi had asked nothing of him, even as he was given him all he knew. The least he felt he could do, was to honor his brother's wishes, and keep the third brother safe.

"Save your words for after the fight, Uchiha, they won't stop a fist or kick during it." He cracked his neck and looked at Iruka, silently telling him to call the fight when he was ready. The first thing he had to do was break Sasuke from the idea that he was born an elite. He had to earn that title.

"Are all the combatants ready to begin?" the scarred shinobi asked as his brown eyes switched from one student to another. Kiba, he felt, would put up a fight but was too reckless to match up with the Uchiha prodigy. Sasuke seemed determined, but the spiteful glint in his eyes would make his actions too predictable. He would make quick work of Kiba, but Naruto…

The blonde was a dark cloud on a sunny day. Easily picked out of a crowd if he wasn't trying to blend into it. He looked into the young student's eyes as he caught a glimpse of them underneath his hood, and his mind screamed only one thing. _Danger._ Not because of the characteristics of his student…though they didn't help, but because of the cold, piercing gaze the boy held.

It was a look only veteran shinobi had when they saw more blood than they should have. That Naruto held such a look, sent shivers down the humble instructor shinobi's spine.

"Yeah yeah, I'm ready to beat this loser into a pulp. Let's get this show on the road." Was the Inuzuka's response.

Sasuke gave Iruka a fleeting glance, but otherwise never let Naruto out of his sight, "I'm ready."

Iruka looked to Naruto with hesitancy in his eyes. Unsure of what the feral looking student was going to do in this situation. His status of a Jinchuriki didn't make the situation any easier either, having only rumors and his past experiences with the blonde to go by. He thought back to the few conversations he had held with his special case of a student. He would just have to see how it all played out.

The blonde moved his piercing eyes over him, and gave a small nod as he settled into an unreadable stance. His legs were in slightly wide stance, and his arms hung loose to his sides, but he otherwise looked to be just…standing.

Seeing that his students were ready, he gave a slight sigh before raising his hand and bringing it down to signal the start of the fight, "Begin!"

**~With Hinata~**

Hinata clenched her hands together in worry as she watched Naruto walk away from her, and hop onto the platform with the agility of a feline. She could feel her heart start to race as she knew that Naruto was going to have to keep tight control of himself so that he didn't hurt either of the boys who challenged him.

She wasn't worried for their sake, she dare say that they deserved a little beating. No, she was worried of what he would _do _to the boys who had surely angered him.

How she knew they made them angry? Because Sasuke had called her a failure…

Hinata had noticed from day one that Naruto didn't let _anyone _talk down to her, or to Ino. Or to anyone he considered a friend for that matter. On more than one occasion, her whiskered friend had taken matters into his own hands when a main branch family member tried to put her down or the branch members that she liked to spend her time with.

And that was _before _his 'change'. Afterwards, he had only gotten worse as far as his temper was concerned, though it wasn't unwelcomed. The branch family cherished Naruto for being their voice, or rather, their _fist_ of reason when the main family would be too demanding or controlling of them. Every main family member knew to keep their bloated egos under control while in his presence, or they would get to see how he was coming along with their clan's style of fighting. None could touch him or they'd have her father to answer to, so it was the branch family's saving grace that Naruto wasn't afraid to stick up for them when they couldn't.

Which actually was also a reason for Hinata's worry. She wondered if Naruto would decide to get a little extra practice in with his Juuken. He wasn't dangerous with it as far as chakra control went, though he could choose to use lethal force, but that wasn't the problem. The problem was a non-Hyuuga using 'Gentle Fist', and all the political stirring that would cause should Naruto be seen using it outside the compound by the rest of the population. As far as she knew, no one but her clan knew that Naruto was being versed in her kin's prized taijutsu style.

"Who do you think is going to win Hinata?"

The lavender eyed heiress snapped her head in her friend's direction, surprised out of her focused stare at the platform which was going to have academy student's thrown all over it. She had taken her hood off so that she could see, unable to watch the fight with her Byakugan because of how Naruto's chakra kept flaring up. It was like staring into a bright light that kept flickering uncontrollably.

"E-excuse me?" she really didn't want to draw any more attention to herself than she already had. _'Today was a fluke' _she thought to herself, there was no way she was going to be able to act that way with Naruto consciously anytime soon.

Ino gave her friend a small mischievous smile, not at all missing the way her usually shy Hyuuga friend was defending and watching over the other blonde of their trio of best friends, "Me and Sakura were discussing who was going to win."

The pink haired girl nodded, "I say Sasuke has this one. Kiba is to wild, and Naruto…well, he never shows up. I mean he looks scary, but is he any good?" her voice didn't hold resentment or any of the other familiar tones of which people usually referred to her best friend, she was just being honest, so Hinata let her questioning of Naruto's skill alone.

"H-he doesn't come to class often. B-but he does train, a lot actually." She felt her shyness setting in like it usually did whenever her thoughts wondered onto her mysterious blonde crush, but she would _not_ let anyone put him down if she could stop them from viewing him as a monster like the rest of the village did.

Her posture straightened and she gained a determined look in her eyes, "I think Naruto-kun will beat them both."

Sakura looked surprised at Hinata's confidence in the class's dead last student, especially since she was always so reserved. She knew little to nothing about the blonde personally, but she did know a lot about Sasuke. She had the rest of the girls in the Academy to thank for that. While it was a common thing for girls to claim to 'like' him, she liked to think she had a genuine crush on him. "I'm not so sure about that Hinata-san, Sasuke-kun takes his training very seriously. I think he'll be too much for Naruto and Kiba to handle."

Hinata just shrugged a bit, accepting the emerald-eyed girl's opinion. She turned to her Yamanaka companion, "W-who do you think is going to win Ino-chan?"

The platinum-blonde girl chewed her lip a bit, conflicted on how she should answer.

She knew Naruto, and knew how much he trained. She had even seen him fight a couple of times, not to mention his display of shurikenjutsu earlier in the morning with his throwing knife. But with all she had seen of Sasuke throughout Academy, she couldn't just write him off as dead meat. She didn't know who to choose.

Naruto was her best friend, had been since they were little. But Sasuke was the top of the class, and he was so…

"I-I think we'll see soon enough." She answered quickly. Hiding a confused scowl on her face at how her thought process had been just now. _'What's up with me?'_

Hinata's eyes lingered on Ino's baby blue orbs for a second, before she turned back to the platform that was about to become a stage for all those around to watch. Her worry slowly crept back as she saw how tense Naruto's body was. Her eyes could see more than most, just like any other Hyuuga. But she had watched Naruto since the day she had met him, and had only grown to watch him more closely as the years ran by. She could imagine the way his fierce eyes bore into the onyx orbs of the Uchiha as he looked at him from the side.

His exotic slits looked to stab into Sasuke if they could just with their gaze alone. She could also see the pain hidden in the display of warm and cold blues of Naruto's eyes, see it grow the longer his gaze locked with Sasuke's.

She wondered why he was hurting inside at the sight of the last Uchiha. Had he done something to cause that pain? She could see how her whiskered friend was clenching his teeth behind his calm mask. And see the slight trembling of the left side of his face. His _scars _were acting up again.

"Naruto-kun..."

* * *

"Begin!"

Everyone around the ring tensed in anticipation for the fight that was about to take off at any minute. Though neither of the three combatants had made a move. Surprising really, everyone thought Kiba and Sasuke would be quick to rush Naruto, it seemed they were each waiting for the other to make the first move.

Naruto looked to the Uchiha on his right, and the Inuzuka at his left. Based off looks, Sasuke had some skill in taijutsu, but more potential than actual ability. Meaning he wasn't at the best of his capabilities, he looked too lax.

Kiba looked as if he hardly trained at all, his wild stance saying otherwise. But Naruto knew that was only an illusion, out of the two, he knew Kiba was the more dedicated to his craft by the way he took to his clans fighting stance of being on all fours. He lacked chakra presence though.

The shaggy-haired boy began to inch forward, growling lightly that nobody had made a move. Naruto could see from the corner of his eyes that Sasuke started to move forward as soon as he saw Kiba move while Naruto kept his eyes trained at the ground.

'_He looks to take me and Kiba out at the same time'_, Naruto tilted his head forward so that his bangs shadowed his eyes and closed them so he could focus on his hearing, _'Let's see how that works out for you, _Uchiha_.'_

As if on some silent signal, both boys shot from their positions as fast as their legs could take them. Kiba launched himself from a crouching position while Sasuke sprinted, both boys seemed to be at the same speed, though Sasuke had a build that would allow him to go much faster if he would just train more seriously.

Everyone's eyes widened at the sight of Kiba's clawed hand aiming for Naruto's head, while Sasuke's fist did the same on the opposite side.

'_You stood no chance filth!'_ Sasuke thought with an internal smirk…which was wiped clean off when his fist connected, but not with the target he intended it to.

In a show of finesse and skill, Naruto's eyes snapped open, taking in the scene of his two opponents attempting to hit him in the face. _'Slow.'_ He thought irritably, and shot both clawed hands out to bat the fists away from hitting his head.

He redirected both strikes as if they were slow falling leaves in his way, the two boy's momentum carrying them into each other as each fist crashed into the other's face.

"Guh!" "Aargh!"

Both felt the other's blow and collided bodies as they spun around in the air and ended up on the opposite side of the ring that they started in.

Everyone, instructors included, stood shock still at what had just happened. The dead last, by absence alone, had just redirected two blows to the face as if they were a nuisance, and never so much as took a single step!

Naruto cracked his wrists by rolling them, doing the same with his shoulders. Flexing his clawed hands at the same time he rolled his neck to loosen it up.

"You're too slow."

He could almost feel the shock that consumed the class observing his spar, fully knowing that only two of the crowd had ever seen him actually fight before. He slipped into an unreadable stance that only showed that it was a defensive one. No style or technique could be distinguished from his stance, with his legs spread apart and his left foot forward by some degree. His right hand was held just below his chin and in front of his chest while his left was out a ways and at his waistline.

"Come."

Kiba was the first to take the bait, angered by the blonde's taunting and embarrassing of himself by being sent face first into Sasuke's fist.

"Why you!" he took to sprinting this time around, moving in a slight arc to Naruto's position. Sasuke stayed back to observe how Naruto would react to Kiba's attack this time.

The Inuzuka came in hard and used the motion of the arc he ran in to spin around and give a vicious diagonal slash at Naruto's chest. The blonde saw it coming before he even started to throw it, the way Kiba put all of his weight on his back leg while throwing his left arm back to give his twirl extra torque made his intention much too obvious.

Naruto turned with Kiba's blow and slid his left hand alongside the strike aimed for him before pushing out of the way, and bringing his arm back in a quick, hard elbow that sent the overeager Inuzuka stumbling back with a cry of pain, and left staggered from the sudden blow to the left side of his face which made his nose bleed in the process.

Sasuke, thinking he sensed an opportunity, leaped to strike while Naruto was 'distracted'.

Naruto had turned his head to watch Kiba stagger back and fall on his ass when he tripped over his own feet. _'I might have hit him a little too hard'_, he tried to remember that he was supposed to be an _academy_ _student_ right now. Too much power would draw attention to himself, attention that he didn't want or need. But he could only limit himself so much, he was used to fighting the S-class ninja that wiped out the Uchiha clan…not a child still learning how to throw kunai properly.

Hearing approaching footsteps, Naruto spun and delivered a back-spin heel kick with his left leg to Sasuke as light as he could, but aimed for his shoulder just in case. With a grunt of pain he sent the young Uchiha spinning in the air and nearly off the platform. Sasuke had barely stopped skidding by the time Naruto brought his leg down, having left it stretched out for a second.

From the side lines Hinata, Ino, and Sakura all watched on with owl eyes as Naruto was successfully man-handling the two fighters of the class. Hinata wasn't as shocked, but rather still amazed at her crush's ability in a fight. Ino was shocked by how _easy _Naruto made it look to send both opponents on their backs repeatedly.

Sakura was having the hardest time digesting the fact that the class prodigy and _last_ Uchiha was being tossed around like a ragdoll. She figured Sasuke was a fighter among fighters, being the only surviving member of his clan.

"N-no way…" she whispered as her hand reached up to cover her gasping lips, "H-he's beating them both so easily. But he never comes to class! I don't understand!" she wasn't so much frustrated by the fact that her crush was being brushed aside like dirt, though that did have a lot to do with it, she was frustrated that a kid that _never _showed up to class was able to beat _her _Sasuke-kun without so much as breaking a sweat. Had it been anyone else doing this to him, she could understand, but _Naruto_…she thought it wouldn't be possible for him to be able to do that.

She felt a shiver run down her spine when the boy's piercing eyes locked with hers for no more than a second before shifting over to the two girls beside her. _'Did he hear me?'_ she asked inwardly, disturbed at how soon his gaze had fallen on her right after she had said anything.

Ino came out of her stupor with a shake of her head, "Wow Hinata, you weren't kidding when you said that Naruto would _beat_ both of them." She had seen him fight before, but forgot how _good _he was at it.

Hinata fought back a smirk, but did manage a small, proud smile at the sight of Naruto beating the two troublemaking boys without any effort at all. "I told you Naruto-kun could handle them." At a time like this, she would usually find herself stuttering out of shyness. But she was too filled with pride for her friend to feel any of her usual nervousness at the moment.

"B-but how? He _never_ comes to class!" The c herry blossom girl whispered a little roughly. She couldn't get her head around it. A kid that never shows up to train suddenly overwhelms the class's top two fighters.

Hinata let a small innocent smirk tug at her lips this time around as her lavender eyes shinned with pride, "I told you…he trains."

Any further conversation was cut short as another exchange started to heat up. Cheers of excitement erupting all around the sparing ring, most of the students were just glad that an interesting bout of rivalry had sprouted up out of nowhere, and with the class favorites/hated candidates being the ones to entertain them.

"Grr..why. Won't. You. Stand. STILL!"

Straights, hooks, slashes and kicks were either redirected or stopped altogether as Kiba and Sasuke tried to land a hit on Naruto in turns. Each boy would go for a heated exchange before being blown back by a palm or elbow to the chest while the other sprang back into the fray after recovering.

Meanwhile the blonde was training his hearing as he kept his eyes closed all throughout the exchange. He focused on the sounds of their footwork and the sounds their limbs made as they moved through the air and made their clothes shift about to predict where they would hit and move in to counter them. Though he was leaving out the countering for now, choosing to try and get them to work together by making it clear that they couldn't take him one on one.

Granted they still wouldn't be able to beat him even _if _they teamed up, but they didn't need to know that.

If he was going to take the time to spar with them, he would at least honor their efforts and try to teach them something that would keep them alive later on down the road. That would be his good deed for the day before he had to deal with _himself_ later…

Another missed slash for his face went by his head as he weaved around it, and a swift counter straight kick to the jaw for Sasuke as he caught the kick aiming for his gut. He had to admit, if only to himself, he was starting to enjoy the little spar. But…perhaps a little _too _much.

The Uchiha was forced back with a pained groan while Kiba came back in, going for an overhand claw swipe this time. Naruto batted it away with his right hand as he moved it in a semi-circle going clockwise, and doing a counter palm-thrust to the Inuzuka's chest, sending him on his back several feet away with a gasping for breath. Putting in some extra practice of the style that Itachi had started teaching him, the _whirling dance_…it was his mother's fighting style.

Both Kiba and Sasuke were panting hard. Having to pick themselves up and attempt to gain ground on their opponent several times already. Both were sporting bruises all over from the counters they had received, and from hitting the concrete platform that they were sparing on repeatedly.

Both were red-faced from frustration at not being able to land a single hit on Naruto yet, and from being thoroughly embarrassed in front of their class. The two took a good look at each other, knowing that neither one of them had been able to do much of anything against what was supposed to be the dead last of the class on their own.

It took a hard moment, but both knew what they had to do. With not much enthusiasm in either party, they both decided that beating Naruto was more important than losing to him. They shared a nod, and picked themselves up again.

Seeing the change in their attitudes, Naruto gave a slight nod of approval that went unnoticed and got back into his previous stance.

Both boys shared one last look before shooting forward again. Each going in an arc to reach their target, Sasuke on Naruto's right, and Kiba on his left. Kiba went for a strong hook while Sasuke went for a leg sweep, intending to cut off escape from receiving a blow.

Naruto could see the effort both were putting into their attempted teaming up. Kiba wasn't much in the way for technical fighting, so Sasuke chose to cover for that and go for his legs. He decided to go along with them for now, and gave the illusion of being in a tough situation.

He brought his right leg up to block Sasuke's sweeping kick and batted Kiba's punch in quick succession. He pulled his right leg back and gave a stiff, though still greatly held back, kick to Sasuke's side and swung it around to make contact with Kiba's head. The blow was only meant to distract the Inuzuka while he dealt with the raven-haired Uchiha.

After setting his leg back down, he immediately went to work and started a quick exchange with Sasuke while Kiba was still recovering from the kick that he gave to the side of his head.

He threw a mixture of different strikes, but only had enough time to throw a few jabs and straights, a left hook, and an elbow to the left temple that staggered Sasuke as he turned around to counter Kiba's assault.

Itachi's younger brother had an eye for close combat, but couldn't keep up with his adversity in close quarters. He would have liked to mix in a few grapples, but decide to save that for later. Now he had to bring things to a close. He felt his control over wanting more than just a _friendly _fight start to waver…

Both boys were back in action and working roughly together to try and beat him. It was futile, but Naruto commended them for at least attempting to work together. He didn't think he would actually get them to try and fight him as a team.

'_Sorry, but this fight is over'_, Naruto narrowed his eyes and waited for an opening.

He batted an attempted hook on Kiba's end, and weaved under a roundhouse kick from Sasuke as he was forced to spin around to block another blow from Kiba. _'Now!'_ he had to end it soon, or things wouldn't be so _friendly_ pretty soon.

He batted another cross from Kiba with his left hand, and gave a hard straight-punch to his chin that stunned him. He turned his head to see Sasuke about to attempt another kick, but was favoring too much on his lead foot. He brought back his right arm and gave Sasuke a hard elbow to the right temple, and used his already cocked arm to deliver a harsh hooking overhand to the left side of Kiba's head, sending him crashing to the floor unconscious before he could register that he had been hit.

But Naruto wasn't done yet. Using the momentum he had built up from delivering the hook, he spun on his heel and gave an equally harsh backspin kick to the side of Sasuke's head, sending him flying in a corkscrew fashion to the far edge of the platform. The fight had been a good ten minutes long…but had ended in less than ten seconds.

Naruto was left panting, not from exhaustion or even mild tiredness for that matter. But from having to reel himself back in. It had been too close, he had taken the fight too far. He clenched his eyes shut, the light from the sun beginning to blind him and pulled on his hood as Iruka called the match.

"Winner, Uzumaki!...Naruto." He barely managed to finish calling the match before the blonde was already getting off the platform and heading to a heavily shaded tree twenty yards away. He noticed the way everyone apart from the boy's only two friend's cleared the way for him as if he had a disease. Each and every one of them lowered or averted their eyes as he passed them by, fearful that he may turn to them and knock _their _lights out.

Hinata went to fall into step with the strange blonde, while Ino was a little hesitant to follow suit. Mostly because she wanted to see if either of the boys would wake up anytime soon, but followed a couple steps behind in the end.

Hinata quickly caught up with the somewhat stiff Naruto as he marched over to the tree up ahead, "N-naruto-kun, that was an am-mazing fight!" she stammered out as she walked beside him, stepping a little fast to keep up with his longer strides before he slowed to match her.

He nodded his hooded head, somewhat reluctant to look her in the eye, "Thank you."

The Hyuuga heiress frowned a bit at his somewhat distant response, but could tell that he didn't mean to offend. She could see how tense his movements were, and how his covered face seemed to lock on to the shade that the large tree, that was now only a few feet away, provided.

After slipping into the shade of the tree, he leaned up against the trunk and slid down its length to sit, tilting his head down to cut out as much sunlight as he could from irritated his eyes. Which was doing nothing to help calm his spike in aggression at the moment.

Hinata sat to his side, but away from the tree since she didn't want to intrude on his space, and couldn't really muster the nerve to do it anyway, so she was on her knees and sitting on her heels. She had only seen him this tense a handful of times, and when he was he usually vanished to go off and train with his sensei or go home. Though she had never actually seen him so much as open his front door, "A-are you ok Naruto-kun?"

She could see a slight tremble in his hands as one hung loosely over his propped up knee, and the other resting on his outstretched right leg. A closer look with her sharp eyes revealed that his nails were shifting from how they usually looked, lengthened and sharp to the point of being claws, to being normal again, and grow to being even more lethal than they once were. Her eyes widened at what she was seeing, the white-eyed girl had never seen her friend go through anything like that before. What was happening to him?

"N-naruto-kun…your hands!" she whispered while scooting a little closer to him, worry etched on her angelic face.

The hooded blonde lifted his head and brought his right hand up so that he could inspect it. _'So its once a month now…'_ he could feel his muscles spasm so gently he could think he was imagining it. His chakra was a different story however. He had his chakra signature suppressed to a great degree out of second nature, Itachi had trained him to conceal his chakra to the point of being mistaken for a common villager from the start of their merciless training. The key was to form a thin but solid layer of chakra within, and underneath his skin. Otherwise, a person like him with an enormous amount of chakra would find it nigh impossible to suppress their chakra the conventional way by willing it to stay 'closed' into itself.

But beneath that concealing layer, he could feel his chakra networks moving, thrashing about. It was as if he could feel his circulatory system, vein and arteries move all at the time, worming around his muscles and cells as if they had gotten bored and decided to roam around a bit.

It was a strange, and creepy sensation. To be able to _feel _his chakra networks move around. He could feel a sort of rolling sensation in his bones and what he guessed to be a few organs, while he could feel a tingling sensation everywhere else. As if he had a million ants marching in every fiber of his body while the part that had no ants were experiencing a barrage of rolling earthquakes. It was the only way he could describe it.

He glanced to the side, debating on whether or not he should remove his hood before deciding to bear with the irritation so that he could look his friend in the eye, "Yeah, I'm fine Hinata…I haven't been sleeping well lately."

He glanced back down to his now visibly shaking hands, willing them to stop but ultimately ignored by his body's tremors.

"Yeah, because sleep deprivation makes you take on the class's top two fighters head on and win without getting a scratch on you." Spoke one Ino Yamanaka who was standing above both of them with her arms crossed in an annoyed fashion. She smiled and playfully ruffled his hair and slipped off his hood in the process, but pretended it was an accident.

Hinata scowled a bit while Naruto simply looked at her with his usual piercing gaze. It had the desired effect, and got her to settle down from…whatever it was that was bothering her.

"I-Ino-chan, you shouldn't be angry with N-Naruto-kun. Sasuke-san and Kiba-san chose to fight him on their own accord." She got more defensive as her defending of Naruto continued. He didn't take any crap from anyone except Ino when she decided to scold him. Hinata imagined that she would be able to get away with more than anyone else could hope for too since she was just as close to him, but didn't even dream of it since it wasn't in her nature to do that anyway. The fact that she had a monster crush on him had nothing to do with that either. Nothing at all.

Besides them, Hinata's father, Uncle, Ko, Ino's parents and the Ichiraku's were the only people whom Naruto actually referred to by their first name. Anyone else was called by their last name if Naruto knew of it. It was his way of letting the person know that they were his true friends. As such, anyone he _didn't _call by their first name had no room for error with him. If you offended him in any way, he would let you know. Most of the time, with his fists if they didn't get the point from either his eyes or his body language.

Ino rolled her eyes and sat down cross-legged, making an awkward circle with Hinata and Naruto, "Yeah, yeah. So what's up with you Naruto? You're not usually this standoffish." He simply looked at her with an unreadable expression while Hinata tilted her head in a 'are you serious?' gesture. The Yamanaka chuckled nervously, "Ok, so you're always like this, never mind. But you know what I mean."

Both girls looked towards the taciturn blonde in anticipation, waiting for his answer.

Naruto glanced back down to his hands, seeing that they were a little more stable, "It's nothing Ino, Hinata. Just didn't like being in the crowd." He got on his feet, giving a small smile towards his best friends, "Thanks for the worry though." Ino seemed puzzled, but was otherwise satisfied with his answer.

Hinata saw right through him however, and wasn't fooled by his indifferent mask.

She was about to say something, but hesitated when the red-tipped blonde pulled up his hood. She had been watching him for a very long time, and knew that that either meant his eyes were agitated from the light, or he was starting to feel uncomfortable. Considering all that had happened, Hinata concluded that he was leaning more towards the uncomfortable side, and decided to leave him be.

She was about to let out a small sigh of disappointment at being subtly denied what was wrong with her crush, but her attention was caught along with Ino's when Naruto's head suddenly snapped to the right and cocked up so that he could see up into the tree. He then held out an arm at an angle with his fist curled inward a bit. At first they didn't know what to make of the gesture, but realized why he held out his arm when a raven swooped down from the sky and through the branches until it landed on the blonde's hand.

The raven carried a small scroll in its beak, which Naruto took hold of and read. Hinata and Ino looked at each other, both thinking the same thing.

'_His sensei is calling for him.'_

It was really unpredictable when Naruto's ghost of a teacher would send for him, there were times where there were weeks in between the training sessions, then there were other times where it was only a day. It was just whenever his sensei felt like training him, they guessed.

The contents of the message and Naruto's reaction to whatever it held were unknown, his hood hid any facial expression he might have changed. But…Hinata didn't miss the way his fist clenched, and his posture harden as if he were about to fight. She watched as her love interest shook his head slightly before pricking his finger with a claw and using it as a makeshift quill.

He sent the raven on its way, but remained standing and staring off aimlessly as his head lowered a bit. His posture showing nothing but a predator ready to pounce at any time. Ino was about to say something when Naruto put his hand up for a second time, and gave what she thought was supposed to be a frustrated sigh, though it came out as a growl more than anything else.

The girls watched as an all too familiar grey hawk come gliding down and perching itself on his wrist.

It came with a small scroll that bore a seal that everyone in the village knew. _'A message from the Hokage?'_ Hinata thought, _'What does he want with Naruto-kun this time?'_ She knew that there had been a lot of funny business between Naruto and the Hokage for quite some time. He didn't speak his name with the same enthusiasm that he had when they had first met. She dare say that he spoke the word 'Sandaime' with something closer to resentment than respect.

She watched as he pricked his finger again, the small cut having closed while he scribbled away on his sensei's message, and used the drop of blood on his semi-claw to write a response to the summoning. After a few aggressive scratches, he nearly snarled as he literally threw the hawk away from his company. Ino was a little taken back by his reaction, but Hinata knew there was something wrong all together.

She got up and walked over to him slowly, chewing on her lip as she got closer and closer to him. She stopped when she was as close as she could get without crowding him completely, and reached out to hold him, but stopped when she realized what she was doing. With reluctance, Hinata brought her hands back and clasped them nervously at her waist, fiddling with her thumbs as she gathered herself.

"N-Naruto-kun…Is everything ok?" she peered up to him with her head slightly cocked to the side so she could see the bottom half of his face under his hood. It wasn't uncommon for him to be summoned by the Hokage, but he had never received BOTH messenger birds in a single day. Something must have happened, she concluded.

She watched as his lips came apart in a series of complicated movements as he spoke in a low tone, exposing his sharpened teeth that borderlined being fangs that surrounded his canines that had ascended to fanghood long ago as he all but growled out his response, "The _Hokage_ has summoned me and my sensei."

He turned to her, his hood only allowing his left eye to be seen by her. And she nearly took a step back in surprise at what she saw. His eye's usual exotic display of warm and cold blues was churning with an added haze of dark grey like an ocean that couldn't decide which way to send its violent waves. His pupil was now switching from being an alpha predator's eye, to being a blade that threatened to cut his iris in half.

"_I have to go._"

Hinata hadn't heard that voice in a long, long time. Not since he had saved her three years back, when his body was covered in a silhouette of chakra, and blood. She knew that whatever the messages had said, the outcome when Naruto left would be life changing. She could see how the left side of his face was trembling, his _scars _probably just waiting for the right moment to open and let his life liquid run.

Every time those markings showed themselves, Naruto changed something around him. The last time she had seen them, he had won the affection and admiration of the entire branch family. She wondered, what would Naruto affect this time?

"Go. I'll be at the estate when you get back." She didn't dare try and keep him there. For one, she couldn't think of a good enough reason to. Two, she knew that he would listen if she actually DID tell him to stay, that's just the way he was. But, Hinata also knew that Naruto took what mattered to him most seriously, and whatever was going on at the moment definitely mattered to him.

He kept his gaze on her for a long moment, and gave a grateful nod. The last Namikaze turned to his fellow blonde and gave her a nod as well, fully knowing that she had the ability to stop him too.

"Be careful." Ino always got a bad feeling whenever Naruto would answer the call of his sensei, and even the Hokage. The way he looked at everyone, and the way he moved. The way he carried himself, it was like she was watching an image of Naruto, and not the _real _him. Like seeing a clear picture _over _a distorted image. The two melding together perfectly but separately at the time. The only question she kept asking herself was…which image _was _the _real _Naruto?

He gave his two best friends one last look as he turned around. Giving them view of one eye under his hood, "Don't-"

"Follow you." Ino finished for him, a caring smile on her face. He always made it a habit to tell them not to follow him when he went off with his sensei or to train alone. At times, it seemed that he was hiding more than just his sensei's identity…

"We know." Hinata added, a smile on her own lips that sent a small pulse of strange sensations through the hooded Uzumaki's chest.

Pausing for the tiniest of moments, he faced the other way completely and shunshinned away with a swirl of dark-grey smoke and dead leaves. Leaving his best friends there to explain his sudden absence.

"How does he _do _that?" the Yamanaka wondered, her ability with jutsu being far from adequate at the moment.

Hinata shrugged a little and started walking back to the sparing platform.

"I have no idea."

* * *

It was dark, and it was quiet in the expanse of the nearly empty council chamber. There was a large podium that served as a small stage for a main speaker with multiple sections of seats surrounding it with a lone chair in front of the speaking floor.

There was a section for the civilian portion of the council, one for the ninja clan heads, and another for the village elders. The secluded seat that was set between the ninja section and the village elders was exclusively for the Hokage. Which was currently occupied by Hiruzen himself as he went over the details of what could possibly be the most covert operation he had ever conceived, and the most risky he ever attempted. Oh, and it was also probably treason to his own title considering exactly _what_ he was holding in his hands.

The two-inch thick file he was holding, could very well ignite the next great ninja war _early _if it was compromised. Kages. Daimyos. Nobles. Shinobi, drug lords and corporate entities. Everyone and anyone that Jiraiya had given him dirt on, whether they were conspirators or cult activists, were in the file.

The second and larger file that went with the list of names was nearly triple the size of the blacklist. And most of it was single documents that had whole portfolios sealed within _them_.

Every covert operation on and off Konoha records that he could get his hands on, as well as any intel of other village's bloodied past that he could find, were in his hands. Every dirty secret, every cold body that was buried, burned or worse, was in his hands. In short, the recipe for war was in the two stacks of papers that he was shifting through and making sure that absolutely NOTHING was being left out of.

A third, and modestly sized file was sitting on his arm rest. The file was black in color, and had a black steel buckle-lock that kept it sealed until it was opened intentionally. There was no label on it. No marks, no image. Nothing. Just a pitch black folder, filled with the structure of his greatest, and probably worst creation of war in his lifetime of blood. Greatest for him, but the evilest for any and all enemies of the men that would be leading his last legacy. The last thing he would be known for if all goes to plan.

Which he hoped it did. Glory, was not what he wanted for himself, he wouldn't allow it.

Redemption.

That's what he wanted. That's what he wanted for _them_. That's what he wanted for them all. The old war veteran spared a moment for himself and took a big, deep breath, releasing it in a sigh.

The sound of sizzling buzzed quietly at his distance from the entrance to the room. The sound of a lock being opened was followed by the gentle swing of a door, and the appearance of an Anbu in a dragon mask with gravity defying hair.

The Sandaime didn't so much as look up from his feet as his subordinate kneeled before him, "They're here, Hokage-sama. It's time."

The old man gave a weary nod, "Bring them in."

**~Outside the Hokage building~**

There was hardly any people around, and what people did walk by did so as if they were in a sort of trance and completely tuned out of the sight of the Hokage building. Well, at least the part that two figures clad in all black were currently occupying.

One stood at five feet and ten inches, while the other looked to be five feet and five inches. Both wore what looked to be custom made combat gear. The taller one had a more traditional style of plate armor, favoring larger plates that were simple, yet affective. Every armored plate was also encased in pitch black leather, reducing the friction sound and eliminating the glint of metal.

The smaller of the two had a more complex style of armor, favoring small plates that fit his body snug and gave maximum protection without sacrificing agility. The way the plates encased his body and allowed full joint movement and rotation was genius. Every blacksmith's dreamed finish product that they could sell to the highest bidder.

Both wore hoods, and both wore black fabric facemasks that covered everything below the eyes. The tall one had a ninjato that was longer than the average ninja sword strapped across his back with the hilt behind his right shoulder.

The shorter one had two fang-like short swords that were strapped to the middle of his back with the curved tips of both blades making a small X just below his shoulder blades. The hilts of both fangs were aligned with his hips for quick and hidden drawing. All in all, they were two reapers among men if their attair was anything to go by. Their clothing gave any who looked upon them the brand of their profession…to end lives. It's what they were good at. The people that _knew _them would dare say that they were _meant _to end lives.

As of now, there was only eight who knew of them. And even less knew of the younger of the two.

A shift in the air let both brothers know that the Anbu watching over the Hokage had come to get them. Both brothers knew what the old man wanted them for. And both knew that neither would consent unless the other agreed too. Which pretty much meant that they would just have to hear what the old goat had to say to them.

They had a mutual understanding with the Sandaime. He knew that neither Itachi nor Naruto trusted him anymore, and his word had less worth than shredded paper. And _they_ let him know that they had their own agenda by showing him how pitiful his Anbu's tracking skills were, and rendering his _eye in the sky _crystal ball useless with their fuinjutsu.

To put it simply, they were rogue ninja that still lived in their home village. And there was nothing Hiruzen could do to gain leverage over them even if he had the energy to try it. Itachi was far out of the aged Kage's capability to handle. Naruto was a powerhouse by his own right, BUT, was also the bearer of the nine-tailed fox as well. They remained in the village by personal choice and out of convenience. Nothing more, nothing less.

"The Hokage will see you now." Came the almost dead voice of the dragon-masked Anbu captain.

Itachi felt some remorse for his ex-teacher, but snuffed it out almost as soon as it had arisen. His time for grief and self-affliction was over, at least for now. He had a brother to pass his teachings to.

"Lead the way." Was all Itachi responded with his deep and slightly monotone voice.

Naruto had to hide a growl at the sight of the Sandaime's lapdog. He was grateful for the Anbu's help in his earlier years, but did not excuse him from being an accomplice to the old man's schemes.

He felt a hand on his shoulder as they passed through the emptied halls heading towards the council chambers, "Easy fox…we'll find out soon enough what the old man is up to."

The hooded blonde gave a growl of a grunt, "We already have _one_ scheming cripple to deal with."

They didn't have to worry about their conversation being heard. They had silencing seals placed on the inside of their masks that concealed their talking when they wished it, the communicator's they had allowed them to talk amongst enemies in complete radio silence when they were in range of each other. Perfect for situations like they were in now. It had helped them keep in perfect sync with each other during their mission as well.

Itachi chuckled despite the low flame of anger at the mentioning of _that man_, "Fair enough."

They fell silent as the Anbu captain opened the door to the council chambers, and revealed it to be empty of all except one of its usual occupants.

They walked in side by side and in step with each other until they were eight feet away from the old man that was holding a stack of what looked to be three separate folders. They were in range for a lunging strike in case things went sour, and far enough back to react to any jutsu or other actions that may or may not happen.

Itachi gave a simple and almost unnoticeable nod that acknowledged that the old war veteran was even there. Naruto simply stood alongside Itachi and crossed his arms, waiting to hear what the Sandaime had to say to him and his brother.

For a solid thirty seconds nothing happened. The Hokage looked at the two with a tired gaze, just taking in their battle ready forms. Inwardly, he was nodding with approval. If his plan was going to work, it started here, and now. With these two, the only ninja he _knew _could make it happen. All he had to do was get them to believe that he was actually telling the truth, and wasn't playing an underhanded card.

He turned his head towards the Dragon-masked Anbu, but didn't take his eyes off of the two warriors in front of him, "Leave us."

Two words spoken with all the authority he could muster. It got the reaction he was hoping for. The Anbu Captain left with a bow and sealed the room, the only way it would be opened is if the Hokage himself unlocked it from the inside…or the two in front of him decide they've heard enough and take their leave with or without his consent. Either way, it was a bold move intending to send a message that what was going to be said, was going to stay between the three that were in that room.

He got their attention.

Hiruzen just sat there for another twenty or so seconds. Simply sitting there, thinking about what he was about to offer the two demons in front of him in exchange for a lighter heart. He thought really, really hard about the power he was going to shrug off his shoulders and onto them should they agree. He was honestly too tired to go back even if he _really _wanted to. He almost laughed at his most definitely crazed self. No kage in his right mind would EVER think about doing what he was about to. Which just made it all the more…easy.

"I take it you both are still rather cautious about why you've been asked to come here."

He finally started his sales pitch to pretty much give away his hat.

Both brothers turned towards each other, noticing how the old man had said _asked _to come, rather than ordered or summoned them. He was admitting having no control over them, playing a card of flattery.

"You _know _why we are cautious of you, Sandaime."

Naruto was the first to remove his hood and mask, seeing no need to hide himself from the man who used to know him so well. Well enough to know exactly how to betray him.

Hiruzen looked on with pain clearly visible in his eyes. _'How did things go so wrong…´ _he asked himself.

'_Ah yes, that's right…I made his brother kill his entire clan.'_

His head visibly slumped in his chair. His heart breaking at the sight of who used to be his surrogate grandson looking upon him with such hate. He never _once _thought that he would ever look at him that way. But then, after all he had done to him, even _before _he was born…could he really blame him?

'_No…'_ he said to himself. He could not blame him. For he deserved every ounce of hate the boy could send his way. His hands were stained with more innocent blood than his enemy's if he counted all that Orochimaru had done. He had done so much to do good, and yet turned around and did the exact opposite an equal amount of times, if not more…he had to do this. If he was to be remembered after his time was over, it would be for what he really was.

A murderer.

A black hand. A coward. So many things wrapped into one it was maddening how anyone could have ever seen him as a beacon of light and hope. He had taught a student who would later on become the master betrayer because _he _was one too. To his closest friends at that. _'Minato…Kushina…Mikoto…'_

He glanced up at the two brothers, Itachi's face now visible as he had just followed suit with Naruto and removed his mask. _'I am so sorry…'_ he realized in that moment, that he had been ready for his fate long ago. But was now playing the waiting game for his judgment day to come.

He had to do this.

"Speak freely Hiruzen, we don't have much time to discuss things privately. I'm sure _Danzo _will already be suspicious." Almost as soon as he finished his sentence, a blank-masked average-sized man fell to the floor. His masked head rolling away from its body after making contact with the floor.

The Sandaime looked at the rolling head until it stopped moving, and bobbed in place as the remnants of its momentum bled away. He looked over to the body that twitched every now and again, and looked to the pool of blood that was expanding very rapidly beneath it. He didn't so much as see when either one of the brother's _moved_, let alone see or hear when the blade that beheaded the hidden root agent was drawn.

He was getting too old for this. The life of a ninja. His senses were diminishing, had it been ten years ago he would have at least felt that agent's suppressed chakra signature hidden in the…wow, he didn't even know where the drone had been discovered.

"Your skills never cease to amaze me Itachi…" he sighed, as if his will to speak was draining with each word he voiced.

The Uchiha had to hide a small smile as he shook his head, "It wasn't me."

The Sandaime looked over to his grandson, and saw that he had one of his fangs drawn. He still had his arms crossed, but in his right hand he held his short sword in reverse, and could see the blood flowing down the blade until it dripped from the tip of the blade.

'_Not above average skill huh?'_ Hiruzen was no fool, he knew Itachi was keeping him in the dark about Naruto's skill level…but he did not realize just how much until today.

"You've grown into quite the capable ninja in such a short amount of time Naruto-kun." He drawled out. Feeling a sense of drifting during the whole exchange. He felt as if he wasn't even in the room, like his soul was drifting. Perhaps it was his realization that he had failed in his quest to help his best friend's son. Perhaps it was his body telling him that he only had a few more years. He didn't know. He honestly didn't _care_ at this point.

Naruto exhaled sharply out his nose, and spoke all the while flicking his blade clean of blood and returning it to its sheath, "Forgive me if I don't exchange pleasantries, Sandaime, but I believe you called us here for a reason." He re-crossed his arms and waited to see what the old man wanted.

Itachi gave a sideways glance to his brother, making sure he was keeping himself under control. It was a very bad time to test his patience, he was having another _clash_, and the one person he hated other than Orochimaru and Danzo had to call him in to 'talk business'. He couldn't blame Naruto for his aggression towards Hiruzen though, he hated the man's guts too.

The Sandaime blinked, as if being reminded of the time, "Forgive me, yes…I have called you both here for a reason." He flipped through the three folders, deciding which one he should start off with. He took hold of the blacklist and stood up, walking to the elder Uchiha, "This is a compilation of the names of every person my student Jiraiya has information on, be it their hobbies, who they are trying to kill, blackmail, hell...a majority of those names have their favorite foods to go along with them."

Itachi spared a suspicious glance towards the Sandaime before opening the sizable grey folder and started flipping through the photos and names of every enemy of Konoha. After a brief moment spent scanning the pages, the ex-Anbu captain spoke out in a grave voice without looking up from the documents in his hands. Rather, it'd be more appropriate to say that he _couldn't_, "There's more than just potential enemies of Konoha listed here…" he began as he started noticing corporate entities that funded the other villages. Officials, Kages, and clan heads as well as shinobi with reputations were also listed, "Why."

Hiruzen looked at the ceiling for a moment, calculating all the potential damage the two in front of him could do just off their own power. He thought of how much damage they would do with people following their orders…and suppressed a smile.

"Konoha is not as strong as it once was." He began, "As you two probably know, the rest of the elemental nations are just now picking up where they left off before the last great ninja war. Kumo. Suna. Iwa. Kiri. They have all regained their strength, and the five great ninja villages are once again able to wage war." He then looked at the two standing in front of them. Their skill, and their ability as obvious as what their attire suggested.

"All but one."

He sighed, bringing a hand up to massage his forehead, "Konoha is weak. The majority of our ninja are inexperienced or young. The genin we do produce die before they can learn what they need to too make it to or past chunin…We grew complacent during this time of peace and allowed ourselves to become vulnerable while the rest of the elemental nations grew stronger. We got so comfortable with being the biggest power in the lands, that we failed to realize what was happening and prepare for it."

The old man picked the leather folder this time, and walked back to Itachi who had handed the list of names to Naruto.

"I will make sure this village's people will live on. But to ensure its future, one good lie and a river of blood must be paid to save all that we can." He undid the lock on the book-like leather folder and handed it to the only person he knew that was _alive _and had accomplished a covert operation of this level and live to tell the tale.

"Konoha must appear strong while our forces are still recovering…the loss of the Uchiha clan has left us with no defense. And the Kyuubi left our armies crippled after its attack." Both brothers had the same reaction of narrowing their eyes and readying their weapons at the mentioning of _that_ fateful night.

"Don't. _Ever_. Bring that up again, Hiruzen. For that will be the last thing you will ever say should you defile my family's name with your tongue, _again_." Itachi's eyes showed nothing but the promise of death. And the Sandaime knew his head would fall before he could think to summon Emna.

Letting a quiet nod answer the Uchiha's threat, he continued as if his life hadn't just been threatened. His fear of death had been snuffed long ago, for he had done much worse to himself for that to bother him any, "I have asked you to come here, so that I may make you the offer that is currently in your hands."

Both brothers shared a look while Itachi finally opened the moderately sized file, and started skimming through it.

Almost immediately, the Uchiha's head shot up in shock, and snapped back down after activating the eyes that killed his clan so that he could speed through the documents, no, the _war_ in the form of paper that he was holding.

He finished flipping through the pages in under a minute, having memorized every word of the small book through the use of his eyes.

"What are you playing at Hiruzen…You _know _what _this _is." He growled out dangerously as he glared at the tired man with his Sharingan eyes, completely unsure of what to make what the old man had just handed to him.

"What? What is it Brother?" Naruto asked in alarm, taking hold of one of his fang blades as he took a step towards Itachi while staring daggers at Hiruzen.

The old war veteran spoke up, "You'll have no need of that just _yet _Naruto-kun…that comes later." He gestured to his right hand taking hold of the corresponding blade on his back, "I will gladly tell you what your brother holds in his hands."

"What I hold is _insanity_! Why would you willingly agree to something like this?" the young man growled. His suspicion triggered and on the defensive, there was just no way that this was for real. It was too good to be true.

Naruto gave a true growl in frustration, "What? What is it?!"

Hiruzen stood up, "It is as that file says." He folded his arms behind his back and began to pace, "I have asked for you two, because you are the only ones who I _can _trust with this mission. If you agree, you will have free reign to do what you wish, and not be branded as missing ninja. You will be free to go about your business, and part ways from this village. I cannot say you will be safe from the other villages, but no leaf ninja will pursue you, nor will they aim to bring you in should they run into you."

Itachi shook his head and handed the folder over to Naruto. He was hesitant of reading it simply because it shocked his brother. Itachi was _never _shocked by anything. And the things that did have that effect on his brother weren't pleasant. So for now, he would just hold onto it.

"The parameters of this mission is simple in its goal, but, it is complicated as a whole."

Itachi knew everything that the file contained, and was half-way on whether or not he was going to agree to it. The briefing was more for Naruto than it was for him. He would just have to wait and see what he thought about it.

"You have been given a list of names…_They are your targets_." Hiruzen spared a glance to the brothers as he paused in his step before continuing.

"Your mission is simple, _eliminate _your targets. The only thing you are required to do, is create a persona to act as a representative of this village. You may create as many ninja as you see wish, all I ask is that you make Konoha appear strong.

_How _you choose to do so, and _who _you choose to eliminate out of your list is up to you, and feel free to add to it if you wish. You may choose to kill everyone in that file, or you may choose to take out a quarter of them, it is not my place to say. Funding will be siphoned from Konoha's treasury as a whole, and will not be put on record. Tell me how much you think you will need, at what time, and at what place…and you will have it.

You will be granted license to _do_ as you wish, _recruit_ who you wish, and to establish headquarters _where_ you wish. There are only three rules." He stopped to look at them both, willing as much authority and seriousness as he could muster.

"One. You must establish a name for each persona you will take on, along with any recruits you will be taking in.

Two. No one must learn your true identity or your affiliation unless you are going to recruit them, or establish a form of sanction with them.

Three…_Use any means necessary._ It will be your choice to go about the mission as you see fit. It will be _your _conscious dictating this operation, not mine. All you must make sure of, is that _everyone _knows that it is their _enemy _that is breaking them down. You have no restrictions on who you recruit. No limits on who you can kill. All I ask is that you leave Konoha unscathed, and give us the illusion of at least a dozen ninja that will deter the other village's ambition. You can take refuge here, and come and go as you please.

Follow these three rules, and remain in the shadows…and you may leave with all that you gain."

Silence fell upon the three warriors in the spacious hall. Even their breaths were silent as each deadly ninja looked to the other ones in the room, all thinking the same thing.

There was a deal with the devil being made here…But the question was, who was the devil, and who was the fool that would be left with no soul.

Itachi picked apart the entire thing five different ways and two times over. In every instance, he and his brother came out with the upper hand, the better half of the deal. But what had him bothered was that he didn't know what Hiruzen had to gain from what he was offering them. He was handing them the deed to the village, and in essence, giving them free reign to start wars or end them before they even started. It was unlike anything Itachi had heard of or seen in his life.

There were many kinds of war. Class war. Drug war. Civil war, full scale war. But this…this was a war that the elemental nations hadn't seen yet. This was war that hadn't been seen since before chakra was discovered and able to be harnessed.

This was cold war.

War without a front. War without two or more sides clashing at each other's door step, and striving towards a resource or ambition with no clear enemy in sight. This was a war that would take place in the darkness, a war that only a handful of soldiers would wage…against the entire elemental nations. Their goal was to essentially break the village system of shinobi as they know it, from the inside out.

As of now, they were an _army_…of two.

"What do you have to gain from this, Hiruzen? What motive do _you_ have?" Itachi demanded, his tone holding the seriousness of a combat veteran that survived horrors beyond belief.

The Sandaime gave a tired sigh. Unsure of how to explain it because he hardly knew the reason why himself. The old war veteran took off his hokage hat, held it by his fingertips over the side of the armrest of his chair, and let it fall to the ground. Watching it as it fell, and feeling a sense of relief once it struck the hard wood floor. _'This is the beginning of the _fall_.'_ He thought to himself. It was almost comforting.

"Nothing." He nearly whispered, still eyeing the hat that he so carelessly tossed to the ground, "Absolutely…nothing."

The brothers shared another looked.

"I have witnessed wars in my lifetime…that nearly destroyed the elemental nations with famine, fire, death, and power. I should have perished in the first one, been butchered in the second." The weary, aged man, let out a sad chuckle as he shook his head, "As I've grown older, I've seen two generations of shinobi come and go, with the third one rising. And in all this time…I have seen the same plague, the same sickness, _consume_ each generation and end it the same way…the shinobi system. The social virus that's bled each nation dry of humanity, and won't stop until there's nothing left."

Hiruzen took out his pipe, and lit it, taking a long puff and letting the grey smoke glide out with a silent sigh.

"The shinobi system has failed. It has been built and rebuilt over and over again for the last three hundred years. This version of the shinobi system being the longest yet since the time of Senju Hashirama and Uchiha Madara over a century ago."

He looked at the two brothers tiredly, as if he would pass out at any moment, "You asked me what I wanted from this…and I told you the truth. I want nothing from either of you. I have half a mind to name a successor, but in order for this to work, I must stay in power. But, I do have a hope for what may be an outcome of your hard work."

Itachi stepped in, having heard enough of Hiruzen's rambling, "You play a dangerous game Hiruzen!" he snarled while stepping up to the old kage. He trained his Sharingan eyes to the Sarutobi's own brown orbs to make sure there was no deceit, "What will we get in exchange for taking on the _elemental_ _nations_?!"

Itachi was fuming. He had already undergone one suicide mission, two actually! This third one topped its predecessors by leagues however. An organization of international criminals is one thing, but taking on everyone else too was insane! He could scout out the skill, he knew what to look for and he knew Naruto could too…but to take on such a task? He needed to know it wouldn't be for some old man's plight. Otherwise, he'd be just as mad as him.

Hiruzen looked the last true Uchiha in the eye. Seeing the same look of wars and agony in his red orbs just as he could see it in his own. Naruto didn't have it…yet, but he was getting there. He looked the young man in the eye, and could still see the boy that he used to be. As he could also still see the broken Uzumaki covered in his own drying blood…He only had one shot at this.

"If you do this for me…I will give you Uzushio."

Naruto's head snapped to his brother's face at the name of the hidden village that…that had the same name as him. He sensed a sudden drop in Itachi's chakra…Before it came back with a vengeance and the chill of killing intent washed over the hall.

It happened fast, but slow enough so that Hiruzen could see it as clear as day.

Itachi's Sharingan pulsed into its cursed variation, the forsaken _Mangekyo_. Eyes that an Uchiha could only gain by experiencing and witnessing the loss of someone close to their heart. The type of loss and trauma that would break anyone else. The only reason a Uchiha could withstand such loss and continue on, was because of the undying love that they were known for…love that turned into the deepest thirst for vengeance the inferno of hatred if it were to be scorned.

The wrath of the entire Uchiha clan was staring Sarutobi Hiruzen in the face, as the man who bore the weight of those cursed eyes drew his sword.

In the blink of an eye, he felt his breath leave him and his back hit his chair…and the cold edge of steel pressed to his neck.

He swore he could see his death in the eyes of the young man before him. Itachi's breathing was harsh as his arms trembled, seeming to be restrained by _tearing_ threads as he could feel a few hair-like cuts decorate the left side of his throat.

Naruto had his fangs drawn and was at his brother's side in an instant, but turned around to watch his back. No doubt guarding his brother's blind spot in the impossible chance that an Anbu would come to their Kage's aid.

_The Reaper of the Sharingan_ grit his teeth, and bore his cursed eyes into Hiruzen's as he growled softly through clenched teeth, but with enough ice in his tone to crystalize a flame, "Choose your next words very_, very_ carefully,_ old man. _You have one chance…**One**_. _To tell me **exactly **what you mean by that, and exactly **what** you know of Kushina's homeland. And if I don't like what you say, believe me when _I_ _say,_ **that you will not **_**so much as **__**blink **__**BEFORE YOUR **_**HEAD HITS THE FLOOR**_**!**_"

His arms were still shaking. As if every fiber of his being was keeping his sword from tasting the old man's flesh.

Hiruzen licked his lips. Almost tempted to just slide his neck against the razored edge himself, but held himself still. He didn't deserve to have such an easy death.

"I did not mean it in any way that would suggest manipulation. What I meant was that I will _give_ you Uzushio. A village cannot _be _a village without people to populate it. You do this for me, buy enough time for Konoha to be able to defend itself…and I will give you your choice of ninja to go with you, to guard your village as its' people establish themselves. They will be the first ninja to rebirth what was once the greatest village in the elemental nations. The villagers, I'm sure, you'll pickup along the way."

Itachi pressed the blade up just enough to dig into Hiruzen's neck a bit.

"As for what I know…I know that only an Uzumaki can reach the dead city's shores. The surrounding seas allow no passage to outsiders. None have set foot on that island since the downfall of its people."

"The **murder **of its people." The Uchiha spat. He knew the treachery of Uzushiogakure and its destruction. The only thought he took refuge in was that the warriors of the village hidden by whirling tides had taken with them nearly three quarters of the force of ten-thousand strong that had assembled at their bridge's gates. Their two thousand warriors fought until the last breath so that their families could escape. Though most had been hunted down and killed as they made for Konoha and other nearby villages, there were only a few known Uzumaki's left…Enough to populate a sizable house, maybe.

Hiruzen nodded his head carefully, not wishing to end his life so easily, "As you know, certain _items_ were left behind that would point the way to safe passage to the island. I'm sure there is much more than that to be released when the time comes, but that is all I know. All I was told."

Itachi glared into the old man's eyes, knowing full well that he was talking about Naruto's inheritance. The safe that was left behind would not open until he was at least thirteen…giving him almost no time at all to _prepare _for a birthday just one year down the road...The Uchiha wanted very much to severe the head that had thought up the perfect hell for him to live from its wrinkled body…but put full restraint on his thirst for revenge and relinquished his blade from Hiruzen's withered neck.

He turned around and stepped away from him, less he be tempted to take his head again.

"Well talk later Naruto..." He knew that Naruto would have questions. Questions about the place that bore the same name as him. And it's people that were all but wiped out.

He received a delayed, sharp nod. Itachi knew he had a lot of explaining to do.

"You are playing a _very _dangerous game Hiruzen." Itachi repeated, simply amazed at the madness of what the old man was proposing. The upsides to the entire thing would be that he and Naruto would basically be given the resources to build their own village. At least the shinobi aspect of it. He would also be given the unlimited freedom to train his brother as he wanted to…all they had to do in return was buy Konoha a few years to be able to put up a fight. To whom it didn't matter.

It wasn't like the village posed a threat to _them_ anyway.

He turned to his brother, asking him with his eyes what he thought about the whole thing. Naruto thought similarly to Itachi, but differently at the same time. While Itachi dealt with the facts and could tell the most probable outcomes of situations, Naruto dealt with the unknowns and could capitalize on the most benefitting opportunity. Itachi was more prone to making sure things went according to plan while Naruto had a knack for just seeing how things would turn out and wasn't afraid to deviate from the plotted path on the map.

"What hope do you have if this operation is successful, Sandaime?" Naruto asked. His sense of curiosity was tripped when his brother cut the old man off.

"Initiative."

The blonde blinked his exotic eyes, "What do you mean initiative? Speak clearly."

Hiruzen pointed at the leather bound file, "It is not an operation, It's an _initiative_. An operation is aimed to a single goal…an initiative is _driven_ by a single goal, to achieve many. Open the file…You might like it."

Naruto grasped the black leather-bound folder and slowly undid the lock. He glanced in his brother's direction before opening to the first page.

At the top read what he was considering getting him and his brother into.

"_Shadow Fall…" _he whispered as he was anticipating getting the full details of what they had been discussing.

He flipped the page and began to skim through the parameters of the long-term initiative, feeling himself drawn more and more to the idea of becoming a part of it.

It was all there.

Everything he and Itachi needed to take out Danzo…and hunt Orochimaru. He knew that Danzo would be difficult to deal with, but it was going to be a mission just to _find _the snake that had left him so scarred. Traveling wasn't the problem. Orochimaru had his own private army just as Danzo did, only they operated in sleeper cells that activated as he dropped into the random bases he had scattered all throughout fire country, and likely the rest of the elemental nations.

He knew that if he ever wanted to see that snake _dead_…he needed more than just the team of him and his brother. For neither of them were sure if it was going to even _be _the two of them for much longer. His sickness had come back. And it wasn't a guarantee that Tsunade could find a cure. And if Itachi fell…

He'd be all alone again.

"Wars are not won in the battle of armies clashing against each other on some kami forsaken wasteland. That is how they are lost. Wars are won, before they even begin…it is the small fights. The ones were only the best are sent off to achieve victory, in however form it may be in. The small fights that carry the weight of an entire nation's dependence."

Both brothers looked to the old man as he brought out two black headbands, the forehead protectors bearing a symbol that only one of the brothers had ever seen before. It looked to be a moon, hidden behind a swirl of clouds with what looked to be ripples scattered across the forehead protector.

Itachi's eyes widened at the sight of the familiar symbol as he let out a ghost of a whisper, "Kuro no Ichizoko."

Hiruzen nodded, while Naruto looked between the two with a questioning look on his face. "The Black clan was the elite faction in Uzushio before its genocide. This faction of ninja were considered a clan within the Uzumaki as a whole. They were what made up their military. The first sons and daughters of the Kage's family tree were selected from birth to be a part of this sub-clan. The Kage was the head of both factions because he was born to know the ways of war. Not to attack other villages once he or she rose to power…but rather, to protect Uzushio."

Itachi nodded with sadness as he recalled his second mother's teachings, "It was considered an honor…to fight for their village. They made a clan of fighters, so that the civilians didn't need to send their children to become killers. They didn't die often, and the full blooded Uzumaki were very…fertile. The Black clan's numbers reached a stable number of around two thousand strong. The first children of both sexes being added to the already existing clan that took their own spouses of choice.

They lived to protect their home…to protect the ones they loved."

The Sandaime nodded as the last of the once great clan took in the knowledge of his clan's extinction. His fierce eyes softened, and his slitted pupils shined with restrained tears as his heart ached for the family that he never knew he had.

"Y-you mean…I-I…" his voice was hoarse and shook as he fought to register the fact that his clan, which he had no knowledge that it even existed, was _dead_. Aside from Itachi, and perhaps Hinata…he was all alone.

Itachi was struck with his own grief, so Hiruzen continued with what he should have told Naruto a long time ago.

"You are the last of your family Naruto…Your clan were masters of war, but were the beacon of peace throughout the elemental nations. Which, became their own poison. There was a time when the ninja villages formed truces all around, only to join forces out of fear of their power. The Uzumaki were masters of the sword. As well as other weapons, but what they were feared for was their mastery of fuinjutsu. The things that they could do…was unreal. And it turned the elemental nations against them."

Naruto was torn. Quivering with anger, but filled with sorrow that was freezing him from the inside out. The hot tears that bit at his eyes wanted to spill out and run like rivers…but his hate for the system that turned against his dead clan kept them from leaving their prisons.

Itachi spoke up, not wanting to let his brother suffer alone, "I had been meaning to tell you of this Naruto…but I couldn't find the right time."

He waited for his brother's retort, but received none. The blonde clenched his fists, but nodded all the same. He knew why Itachi hadn't told him anything. In fact, he was even a little grateful. He would have had to deal with it at some point, but with their missions and his change…he could see why it had been difficult for him to find the chance to tell him that…that his clan was dead.

The Uchiha understood all too well what the blonde was going through…and he had to go through it AGAIN when he told him about his father. Itachi ran a hand through his hair before walking up and claiming the two headbands. If he had to guess…Hiruzen probably recovered them from Kushina's belongings at some point. They looked to be a little old, but weren't used.

He put his on, and lifted his brother's head so that he could tie it onto him as well.

"Uzushio isn't dead yet Naruto…it still has us. And…it still has you."

Itachi watched with his Sharingan eyes as Naruto looked into them with hate and despair all but screaming out of his eyes. "You're mother's name was Kushina. She was the eldest child and first daughter of the last Uzukage. Which makes you, the last direct descendant of the Uzumaki's _Black clan_. Who were masters of combat, and made even the likes of the Uchiha lower their heads in respect."

He pressed their foreheads together, letting the protectors clank against each other, "As long as your heart still beats…Uzushio and its people, live with you."

Naruto shook his head, and stiffly marched up to Hiruzen as he was watching the scene unfold.

Itachi knew that if they weren't careful, they could very well single handedly start the next great ninja war. But, Naruto knew that if they took the chance…they could very well determine the fate of the shinobi world instead of allowing it to repeat itself. At least, that's what he hoped.

Itachi had seen too much hardship to leave things to what ifs. Naruto was the voice of hope between the two, Itachi was the being of conviction.

The feral looking blonde took a step towards the man who he used to look up to with joy, a harsh glare in his slitted eyes, "We'll do it…but not for you. Or for this damned _village_." Naruto all but growled the word village. His hate for the spiteful inhabitants who so fear him was barely restrained enough for his words to be recognizable.

Hiruzen hid his pain at how the boy that he still loved as his own family addressed him. Well, tried to anyway, he knew there was no redemption for him. He had done far too much to even consider asking himself if he deserved it. Accepting his fate was easier than he thought it would be, but that didn't make the dagger in his heart any less painful, "I know…" he managed to whisper as the brother's left without another word.

Now came the easy part. All he had to do now was do what he did best.

Sit…and let the world pass him by. He talked to no one in particular after they left. Hearing his own voice echo out in the halls in front him.

"You will be the dagger that slips behind the lines of your enemies and over the walls of their shields…You will be the _shadow, that falls over the shinobi world…and reveal a new light when your work is done._"

* * *

"Tonight isn't a very good night, but _tomorrow _night I would very much like to know what you've been keeping from me, brother." Naruto spoke with an underlying growl in his voice. He had very long night ahead of him.

Itachi didn't want Naruto to find out like he had, but he did intend to tell him of his now nearly dead clan. He would tell his brother the truth. "You will…good luck Naruto." He shunshinned away, knowing that he had to leave soon. Otherwise Naruto would turn on him.

The blonde drew a shaky breath, and let out a ragged sigh.

'**Naruto…it's almost time.' **Kurama had missed much of what was said for the past hour that he was at the Hokage's office. He had been in the forest for the past couple hours simply meditating, trying to keep his body under control as the waves of pain and aggressive impulses washed over him.

He had held out as long as he could for practice, in the event that one of his episodes ever occur outside the village and the safety of his apartment. _'Yeah…Thank you for keeping me steady, Kurama.'_

It was already well into the night when Naruto was led home by his brother. He had to escort him home to make sure that he didn't do anything to a spiteful villager that would choose one of _these _nights to insult him. Their pitch black combat attire made them blend into the night like shadows in dim moonlight, not a single soul spotted them as they traversed the quiet night of Konoha.

The last Uzumaki opened the door to his gloomy apartment, and stepped inside. There was no furniture inside, none that was intact anyway. The walls were bare of any un-clawed walls and bore many cracks from the sheer pressure of his chakra during what he and Itachi had labeled as his _'chakra clashes'._

"I'll take it from here."

He closed the door behind him, completing the incredibly complex seal array that covered the inside of his apartment in an expanding spiral. He stepped into the middle of what used to be the living room, and secured multiple chains to his body that pinned him to the floor in the center of the sealing circle. One on each limb at the wrists, ankles and all decorated with various strengthening kanji that kept him from simply breaking the chains that bound him to the floor.

The chains themselves were bolted to a steel frame that had been installed into the floor, he'd rip anything else free even with the aid of seals otherwise. The sheer stress and pain caused by his _clashes_ super-charged his coils with his potent chakra, giving him a drastic increase in strength that ripped his muscles each time. Naruto and Kurama couldn't come up with a reason for them aside from the changes caused by his 'awakening' to explain the chakra attacks that were frequenting more and more as he got older.

One chain was around his waist and acted as a siphon that would try to distribute his chakra throughout the dark apartment, as did the others, but that chain in specific was designed with seals that focused on dispersing his chakra. And finally, a collar that he could secure if he had to, it would put a full lock on his chakra network and essentially lock him into his crazed state until his chakra subsided.

Which he thought was very likely tonight.

He looked around, taking in the sight of his den of pain and fear before he lost himself to his ever changing chakra.

Neither one of them had foreseen the full effects of what her chakra would do to him. The only way to bond to a human without killing them was to synchronize their chakra's, just like the other bijuu…but seeing what it was doing to Naruto, the only mortal she had ever bonded with on even a remote level…it made her wish she had never given it to him. The other bijuu's chakra did not do this to their humans. So why was hers affecting her partner this way?!

The color from the blonde's skin began to drain away to a shade of white that would make even Hinata's skin appear tan as the most recent chakra attack took hold of him. Naruto began to let out a low, but steady growl of pain as his hair began to wave back and forth, as if a steady breeze was blowing through it. A dim, midnight-blue glow began to emit from him as his hidden _markings _slithered into appearance on his body as they spread from his left eye, to the rest of his body excluding the right side of his face and lower-back.

The sinister looking marks making him look as though he had been the canvas for the Shinigami's body art as the bleeding incisions swirled down his arms as if they were leaves in the wind, travel down his back as though they made up the jagged stone-face of a mountain, flow down and around his stomach as if they framed a river's water top and scattered around like lighting hitting the surface everywhere else on his person; all in different variations of the brutal hieroglyphic cuts engraved on his face, all of which were usually hidden away while he kept his emotions tightly in check.

Naruto was only in his training shorts having sealed away his combat gear before literally chaining himself up in his apartment. His growl become shuddering grunts as the pressure in the apartment started to build and double. The blackish-blue glow turned into a visible and seeming living aura that began to thrash about him as his features began to change, the chains restraining him began to rattle and strain.

His slightly pronounced whisker marks that were already noticeable because of how they framed his face, darkened and spread making them impossible to miss even if his face was under the shadow of his hood. His face was crunched up into an expression that screamed agony, and his sharp teeth could be seen shifting into fangs, following suit with his canines which were usually the only teeth that were in that category.

While Naruto's jaw clenched at the painful growth of his teeth, the walls around him began to creak and the floor beneath him began to rumble as the aura around him thickened, the edges of it darkening to pitch-black as the corrupted-looking essence within his chakra started to travel inward, as if snuffing out the deep flaming blue of Naruto's chakra. His whole body felt like it was on fire, and had boiling oil with metal shavings in it running through his veins instead of blood. The pain made him drop to one knee, and then both as his grunts turned into muffled screams.

He pressed his head against the floor of his apartment with enough force to crack and slightly dent the hard wood floor as his hair began to grow, and the red tips traveling up the length of his hair, taking up a good quarter of it as streaks began to litter his usually golden mane.

'_**Stay with me Naruto, you're doing fine! Keep focused kit! Don't lose sight!'**_ the kitsune was powerless and had to settle with keeping his consciousness in check by trying to talk to him, even if he could barely hear anything but his own screams. His markings were glowing a dark silver as the seal on Naruto's stomach which contained her started to shift, swirling as new kanji appeared; adapting to accommodate something…

Naruto began to let himself scream without restraint as he felt as if every fiber of body was being shocked and ironed at the same time. His claws fully extended and started to dig fresh trenches in his hard wood floor. The chakra surrounding him began to flicker as the black haze outlining it started to whip across like clouds just before a storm, and looked as if the two were battling to dominance.

'_**Naruto! Stay with me!' **_The ancient bijuu was laying waste to anything near her, unable to cope with the stress and agony of being so close to her partner, but unable to offer him aid. She couldn't do anything but keep her chakra concentrated on him, otherwise she feared the seals wouldn't be enough to contain his attacks that were only growing in both frequency and intensity; but that was a problem when she couldn't even push her chakra into his coils, this had never happened before! What in Kami's name was going on?!

"rrrRRRAA_AAAA__**AAAAAAHHH!**_" The last Uzumaki's screams turned to roars as the black chakra pushed against the blue of his, his chakra coils thrashing around like a cornered animal trying to defend itself, sending a shock wave throughout the entire interior of his apartment complex. Any thoughts about putting on the collar for extra restraint was lost as his mind was filled with nothing but pain, anger, and hate.

"_**AAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRGH**_" the black haze engulfing his chakra pushed through completely and began to seep through his markings. The black, smoke-like energy surged into him as if being sucked into a vacuum. The chains binding him to the floor were whipping back and forth violently as glowing hairline cracks began to show along a few of the thick, seal covered links.

He continued to roar until it entered his body completely. The entire time he had kept his eyes clenched shut in pain, but that changed as the last bits of the dark energy found its way into his markings. Naruto's pale white skin began to shift in color, turning from sickly pale, to having an almost grey tint to it as the shadow-like energy began to move about his body. His markings flickering where the dark energy was moving.

Kurama went stiff as she watched what the unknown chakra was doing to her container.

Naruto drew in his breath in a terrified gasp as his eyes snapped open, showing the whites of his eyes bleed into black as the dark chakra worked its way into the gates of his soul. He continued to draw his shuttering breathe as his eyes went completely black, and his iris's started to bleed into a silvery grey that looked anything but natural.

The Uzumaki saw the world in a veil of grey…

'_**NARUTO!'**_

…before the world fell from his vision, and the grey turned to black.

* * *

**I got water and ice ready for the flames, bring it on you spiteful people! but aside from that, i liked the sort of 'recovering the past' kind of approach to Naruto's ahem...'traits'. Don't want to give it away yet *smiles evilly* myess, myeess, you shall wait a whole fifteen minutes or so before you find out what Naruto's clan's secret is, muahahaha!**

**Review, stay cool, and pm me if you have any questions and the like :)**

**Happy reading**


	9. Reberth

**Alriiiiight! The story is now completely caught up *does a happy dance* finally did it after four months of wallowing in self pit-i mean being kept busy by the city *sweatdrops as my eyes dart left and right* So, for you veteran readers, I'll give you a heads up in telling you that i changed the way Shade speaks. You know how in movies, important characters usually die halfway through deathly whispering their last sentence? That's pretty much how he talks, so be prepared for a lot of pausing (...) when he shows up. Sorry not so sorry!**

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Reberth**

The night was gone in a flash, but had been drawled out for an eternity for one Uchiha Itachi.

He had wandered aimlessly through the back woods of Konoha, simply walking and enjoying the quiet and the chill of the night air. He moved neither slowly, nor fast. Just…walking. Strolling about through the silent woods like a shadow.

It was so quiet.

He treaded silently, avoiding sticks and branches that would rustle and crack out of second nature.

His body was in the forest of death, but his mind was elsewhere. And the cool burning sensation on his left palm zeroed in on the source of the disturbance in the night air. And his mind drifted to the rift in the late hours, a certain brother of his being the direction his mind was heading.

**~In Naruto's apartment~**

"_**Grr…mmguh…ffuuuck….AAAAH!"**_

Freedom was there. There right in front of him. The chains had broken, and his hate given a chance to run free. To punish those who had tormented him when he was powerless. To protect those he held dear…

And to kill any who stood in his way.

"_**NO!" **_he roared painfully as he drove another stake of…whatever he was creating, through his hand, into the wall that he had thrown himself up against, and bent it so that it could not be pulled free without taking his unnatural hand with it. The black obsidian-like stake looked alive with the way the silver energy within it moved about in a slow, lava like slush.

He was so tempted to just let himself leave.

He had broken the chains. And the seal lining the inside of his abandoned apartment was lit up in a show of blackish-grey light. He was sure that if he had not regained what little of himself that remained, he would have done much more than splinter the sealed chains that were meant to restrain him like twigs.

Bent and frayed fragments of the links littered the ground, still warm to the touch having been _ripped apart _as opposed to being broken…the power of this strange, dark power was frightening. It was so much like his chakra, and even his ever present bijuu's chakra, but it was as different from both powers as they were to each other.

His eyes scurried around the room franticly, as if searching for any means to keep himself locked within his self-made prison.

He felt another urge. Or rather…he could feel _them_. All of them. Ninja and villagers alike. He could feel their chakra. He could feel them as if their energies were calling out to him. And the one's that had done him harm, were pulsing, inviting him over to take their life for _ever _laying a hand on him.

He had so much hate…he could feel it in his head, in his chest. Coursing around in his chakra, or whatever this strange power was, and in his very veins. He could see it in his impaled hand. Its greyish white color so foreign, yet so familiar to him. As if looking upon an old friend he hadn't seen in ages, yet could still remember their face even after years of being apart.

He growled again. A menacing, horrible sound erupted from his heaving chest. The kind of sound that would stop a man's heart if he were cursed to hear it. The deep, hungry, angry, malicious growl lasted for but a moment before another stake was formed from the black miasma floating sluggishly, and aimlessly around his body and shot down to pierce his thigh, pinning his right leg to the wall that already held both arms.

Luckily, the containing seal that kept all the chakra, and sound from escaping the walls of his apartment held…barely. The village would be ash had it not, for the villagers would have called for ninja to investigate…and he was sure he would not be able to do what he was doing now, if such an inviting prey stumbled into his domain.

He looked up to the cracked sealing. Pain, and sorrow etched onto his grey face as his mixture of dark red, and rare traces of golden blond locks of wild hair framed his face, stuck to it and slick from the sweat pouring down his face like slow rain.

The now nose-length bangs somewhat hid his wicked silver eyes that seemed to corrupt the abyss-like black orbs that were now the whites of his eyes. The silver started an iris around his slitted pupils, which were only distinguishable by the reflective glint they gave off even in the dark, and bled out to about half the space of his eye like thin roots in an uneven-star like shape. (picture Michael Corvin from Underworld just before he changes into a hybrid, I always thought they should've kept it like that instead of just plain black.)

His body felt better than ever…but incomplete. He was missing something. Nothing physical…but he was not whole.

Naruto's body was shaking with anticipation. An endless yearning…and unending _craving_. Deprived of what it wanted, and he was fighting himself with every fiber that remained his to fight with, to keep himself from indulging in what his body was starved for.

A shaky, growling voice sounded out in a weak whisper. The voice of a young man who was on the edge of either rising above a great evil…or succumbing to it, "_**This is the burden of my family? This bloodlust?**_" he all but sobbed. Driving another stake in his other leg to keep him from ravaging the village he had come to hate, save for the few for which he was summoning every ounce of his will for. Naruto let out a higher pitched growl of a pained grown as he shook uncontrollably, "_**Grgh….**_*gasp* _**Aaaah!**_"

He drove two more stakes of the strange solidified smoke-like chakra that he had now begun to manifest (picture a cross between lava and smoke…if that makes any sense. It's not chakra, but a sort of ectoplasm if you believe in spirits/souls/demons and what not). Finding a little more control available to him now that the first few crazed minutes of his _rebirth _had subsided. Finally, he formed one more stake into a large arm-sized pike.

He watched as a portion of the thick liquid and a mist-like glowing miasma around him shaped into a thick spike, and drove it into his midsection.

His vision blurred with a dark grey haze around the corners of his peripherals. It could be so easy, to just let himself free, and indulge for only a moment. Just one...

'_No!'_ he shook his head, and drove two more spikes into his feet to pin them to the ground. To anyone who would walk in, it would look like he was being staked to the wall by a strange entity of shadow, and mist, and bijuu chakra. But, that was only off first glance. Bijuu chakra looked liquid because of its potency. _This_, was something else entirely.

The dark substance seeping from his markings and imprisoning Naruto mirrored what was happening inside of him…it was glowing black, with traces of silver roaming around like clouds in the distance. Though on the outside, it was thrashing around, slithering like death's snakes and the silver light within was swirling sporadically, fighting an enemy that wasn't there.

The dark chakra-like power made the room cold, freezing even…but there was no frost. And the restrained assassin's breath wasn't fog as he heaved in and out. It was as if the very _life _of the room was being absorbed. Leaving just…_cold_.

"_**This thirst. It's…maddening!**_" he whimpered as he drove two more spikes into the inside of his arms, on the opposite side of his elbows.

Tears stung at his eyes, but he would not let them fall. For if he did, he feared he would give up along with them as they fell.

He stood there. Shaking and staked to the wall and floor where he stood in his all but broken apartment. He had stopped living in it long ago when his training started, only using it when his _clashes _took hold…and now, he knew why his brother had had them seal up the room as though they were keeping a prisoner there.

He felt a ripple of dark energy within his markings, and a strange luminescent grey smoke seeped out of them. A hazy figure of a boy the same height and size as him formed just to the side of his vision. He looked to be physically present, but was transparent at the same time. He was physical enough for him to see, and him alone.

The boy looked to be an exact replica of Naruto, only his hair was completely dark red, like dried blood instead of the even split of dark red and gold that spilled out of his head. His eyes were completely black, and his hair was shoulder length, the top of his head looked as if it were on fire and flared out in a threatening display of spikey locks. While the rest was angled to form around his neck. All in all, he looked to be a demon of mortals if Bijuu were animals.

The ghostly version of himself wore a solemn, and remorseful look on his face. The markings on his body were mirrored on the spirit version of him, and glowed dark grey.

The figure's identical mask was sadness given form. Naruto could almost make out an extra shimmer in his black eyes, like tears. A quiet, deathly whisper of Naruto's usual voice touched his ears and echoed in his mind as he calmly breathed out a sentence that shook the very pillars of his resolve to stay pinned to the wall. His will stretched beyond the breaking point, yet clawing to keep itself together at what the deathly version of himself spoke aloud.

"_I didn't say it would be easy…"_

Line break.

He wandered aimlessly through the back woods of Konoha, simply walking and enjoying the quiet and chill night air.

One Uchiha Itachi sighed as he ran a hand through his somewhat lengthy, jet black hair. He looked tired. Like he hadn't slept in days. Truth be told, he hadn't really. He had been awake for nearly three days not counting the one or two nightmare plagued hours of sleep here and there. Though he should feel fatigue…he felt nothing but cold numbness.

'_He's early…'_ he thought to himself, the light of the moon just falling short of his eyes as he sat and leaned against the trunk of a random tree. _'He's much too early…They don't start _the descend _until they're thirteen. And yet, there he is…I know it's started' _the veteran ninja thought to himself as he slid down the trunk of the tree, hitting the ground with a slight thud, '_…I can feel it in the air. In the trees. The ground. It's all so quiet…even the crickets don't sing.'_ He let his head drop. His eyes fell on his gloved left hand, the icy burn on his palm beginning to grow.

He didn't need to see it to remember his vow. His oath…branded into his skin, into his very chakra. He knew what was happening to his brother, and the night taunted him as he looked up to see the clouds completely part, letting the crescent moon wink at him, mocking him.

He sighed quietly, and thought back to one of the many legends that Kushina had taught him about her family…what were _supposed_ to be just legends anyway.

'_The clouds part…and the creatures of the night stay quiet. _The silence_ falls upon them…for they know what is being _born_ again, as the moon opens her eye ever so slightly. And acknowledges the coming of the wraith of blood and soul.' _He took off the glove of his left hand as he recited one of the many legends that Kushina would share with him during their training and study together, and stared it in the face. The image of a half-moon surrounded by five tomoe was engraved into the center of his palm.

It shimmered with a silver glow…sensing his brother, and what he was becoming.

'_He's probably well into the change by now, I can feel it…'_ he looked back up to the moon. His onyx eyes started up to the cold black sky with anxiety and desperation. He wanted so much, to go to his brother's aid. To do _something._ But he knew he would only make it harder for him…and be nothing but a threat to him.

Itachi stared at the moon that looked to be circled by the clouds with a mixture of hate, and anguish in his eyes.

'_Good luck, my brother.'_

**~Thirty minutes earlier~**

_Naruto drew in his breath in a terrified gasp as his eyes snapped open, showing the whites of his eyes bleeding into black as the dark chakra worked its way into the gates of his soul. He continued to draw his shuttering breathe as his eyes went completely black, and his iris' started to bleed into a silvery grey that looked anything but natural._

_The Uzumaki saw the world in a veil of grey…_

'_**NARUTO!'**_

…_before the world fell from his vision, and the grey turned to black._

He felt…_here_. That was the only way he could explain it. He knew he was somewhere. He knew he wasn't alone. And he felt…cold. Not enough to make his spine shiver, though the cold was all throughout his body. It was a cold that he felt familiar with, as if he had always felt it. He could feel the unnatural chill reach even his heart, the kind of cold that he could feel all throughout his body, and balancing on the threshold of being comfortable, and unbearable.

He opened his eyes, and was greeted by the sight of his pale-grey hand laying limp in front of his face, he had fallen face down at some point he guessed. Out of his fingertips, black claws protruded out in the place of his usual pearly white. His markings were on full display but…they weren't bleeding. The only time they didn't bleed was when he felt an intensity of emotion within his control, but at the moment he felt…nothing. As if waking from a blank dream, he felt as if he couldn't even hear himself think if he yelled in his head.

He felt…numb. Beyond numb even.

He could hear a dull silence about him. And that was when he noticed it. He moved only his eyes, and surveyed what looked to be his apartment…but it was off. Really off. With a growling groan, he pushed up from the ground and sat on his bottom, his eyes traveling around the inside of his veiled apartment as his mind came back to him.

Was he dead?

The bluish-grey surroundings of the inside of his apartment were empty, and the quiet was so fierce, that it actually had its own noise. If that made any sense to him. Naruto could see violent waves in the veiled air around him, as if slight gusts of wind were blowing by furiously, and yet causing nothing to stir when it collided with something.

He could see the gusts of 'wind' passing through him as if he wasn't even there.

Everywhere he looked in his apartment, he saw everything in a grey veil of shadowy twilight. As if a sort of film was put over his eyes, and made an invisible _light _of the world around him visible.

It was only when he attempted to walk after standing up that Naruto remembered what had happened. The chains that were still bound to him rattled as he stumbled backward, having been caught off guard at the sudden restriction that the chains attached to him _and_ the floor of his apartment provided.

Even the sounds of the rattling chains were distorted. Instead of a solid sound, the clanging of the chains were hollow, as if he were hearing them in a dream. The noise seemed to echo around him before fading. The chains themselves were also in a dim color, as if looking at it in a dark room with no light to bring out the color in his surroundings.

Everything was so unnatural…but as natural as the earth itself at the same time.

"_You're awake now…that will make things easier._"

'_What the-' _whatever thought the last Uzumaki had was cut, at the sight of…well, **him**.

A wicked cloud of shadowy chakra that looked like a strange cross between molten metal mixed with glass and mist, manifested in front of him. It formed into a door-sized mirror that looked as if it had been made to be hung in a royal court of the netherworld. Natural, but unnatural. And out of it, stepped a disturbing clone of himself.

Only, there were very distinct differences between the two Naruto's.

The deathly grey Naruto stepped out of the strange chakra, and revealed a naked form of his body. His markings were visible, but were glowing with a metallic silver light. His eyes were pitch black, and his hair was a shoulder-length wild growth of dark red spikes. The color of his hair reminded Naruto of dried blood. The other Naruto's face was like stone, and the only emotion present was…sadness. As if there was no spark within him. No warmth.

"_This shouldn't have happened for another year…if our family's history is anything to go by. You're only twelve…you shouldn't have died until you turned thirteen. This…is not normal._" The other Naruto's voice was quiet, and lifeless. It had a tone that could suck the very happiness out of a person, just from the sheer despair evident in his voice.

The other naruto walked over to the original, and knelt down as the solid/liquid chakra seeped out of his markings and formed a replica of his combat gear. The hood was off, and so was the face mask. But if it weren't for the completely red hair, and pitch black eyes and different tones of grey skin…they would be identical.

"_This would be a form you're most familiar with…is it not? You spend more time in your attire of death...than you do normal clothes._"

Naruto's mouth was slack and his nearly identical eyes were wide open. The silver that looked to be corrupting the black in the way it spilled out from the center of his eyes like roots, was the only difference between the two Naruto's faces. His hair was about a third dark red, the rest had stayed blonde. His markings were a complete replica of the other Naruto's as well, and the two seemed to be in tuned with each other as they sported the same color fluctuations in-time with the other, albeit one was inverted.

The two sat across from each other, only a foot apart. One bound by chains, the other sat on his heels on his own accord. Both looked to be demons in their own right, though only one looked like death itself. The two looked like a mirror of the other, as if the other hadn't even stepped out of one.

One boy was a being of shadow, and the other still in grey light.

'_Where _is _Kurama?'_ Naruto thought to himself quietly, finding himself subdued even in his own thoughts, usually she would have screaming in his head if he was ok from the moment he stirred awake.

"_The fox-demon isn't here, Naruto…at least in the manor that you're thinking of. No one else is here…just us."_

Naruto looked into his other self's eyes, his first reaction SHOULD have been mistrust and even violence…but he found himself feeling a sense of familiarity that he had with only three people. His brother, Ino…and Hinata. He looked upon his darker self's face, and the feeling of seeing an old friend, or the feeling he got when he and Itachi would meet up after a mission is all that washed over him.

"Who are you?" he asked softly, feeling an odd sense of tranquility in the veiled world he was in, "And where are we?" he asked as he looked around the room. Everything seemed to shimmer, and wave as if it were made of smoke and water.

The darker Naruto nodded, "_Where we are…is in your room, but…not exactly _in_ it. We're not in the world…that _you _know of._" He turned his head to the side and made a round window-like structure with his strange chakra, the mirror that he had come out of having receded into his markings some time ago, revealing a small section of Naruto's apartment that looked normal.

Naruto looked through the window lined with the semi-solid/liquid moving chakra and wondered just what the hell was going on. "Where am I? _What _am I?...WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" like dominoes, the last few months of his life came crashing down into him. The pressure making him feel like he was in a corner and he had to fight his way out.

The slow change he had been dealing with for the past five years and not knowing what he was or why it was happening to him. He knew Kurama's chakra played a part in his change, but that was just a sorry excuse that both of them could use to pass the time, it had nothing to do with his chakra and they both knew it. They just accepted that as a reason because they really didn't have one, and couldn't find one anyway.

"Why am I looking more like the monster that I feel myself to be with each week that passes by?!" just what is he? "Why aren't my _scars _bleeding? What even _are_ these things anyway?!" nothing seemed to be right. Panting, Naruto could do nothing but whisper now, "Just what the hell am I?"

The missions, the training, the planning, and now _Shadow Fall_…it was all hitting Naruto like a rock slide, the tight control he kept on himself to keep calm started breaking down, making him feel like a cornered animal with no way out and the only way he knew how to deal with the feeling of being cornered and beaten was how he had managed to survive this long.

Fighting.

"_I understand your frustration Naruto…much has been kept from you since the very beginning…but, as you know, it was not on purpose. Our mother…our father. Both had died before we could…so much as smile at their faces. The pain of our birth only let us cry in her arms._"

Naruto noticed that the other Naruto's voice seemed to have a very deathly way of speaking as well, as if every phrase he said was his last; pathetic really, his mind was so ravaged my half-coherent thoughts, that it had taken him this long to notice something as simple as the ghostly version of his voice. But as the ghostly version of himself continued, his anger subsided at the mentioning of his mother. The image of a woman panting from exhaustion flickered in front of his eyes. Her hair was a mess, and stuck to her sweat-slick skin as if it were painted on her.

Her skin was a deathly grey, but it wasn't from the loss of blood, or the energy that she exerted for that matter.

Her skin was pale, with just a shade of grey touching it. Strange Hieroglyphic markings littered her flawless skin in root-like spirals. They originated from her forehead, and spread down both her cheeks like the roots of trees in the earth while other symbols swirled like the whirlpools that her people were protected by, and framed her face.

Her hair was like that of freshly spilled blood. The tips, orange…like fire. And her eyes…black as night with a silver iris that glinted like the moon around the predatory slit of her pupils. They were solid, not the corrupted roots of Naruto's iris that spread to half of his eyes.

He could see her smile, a beautiful wide grin that made him warm every time he thought about her. He had told no one, not even Itachi nor Kurama, that he remembered his mother's face. Her sweat and tear streaked face as she held him. Sometimes, if he concentrated hard enough…he could still feel her warm embrace.

That was, until the light faded away, and his vision turned to what it was now. His mother's face turned to one of sadness as she took on a ghostly form and kissed his forehead while his world faded into the one he currently was in. The tips of her fangs just barely visible as her face drew nearer to kiss him.

"_You remember her face…as do I. It's the one thing _all _us Uzumaki share…Our love for one another…Our experiences…Our pain…If we could, we would share our very soul…simply for the comfort…of having more than one of us in our head._" The dark Naruto said as he looked at his own hands.

He sometimes forgot that memory, because of the pain he felt from it…but he would always come back to it. Even in his dreams, if they weren't plagued with the time he had spent _elsewhere_.

The original Naruto looked up, realizing that he was looking at his hands too. He was much calmer now, and thinking a little more clearly. Though he was still on edge from everything, he needed to find out where he was at least, "Where are we…umm…Naruto?" this was awkward. He had no idea what to call the dark twin from hell that he didn't know he had.

The other Naruto chuckled lightly, the same as he did, "_That identity is yours, and yours alone…I am you, but not in the…mmm, _literal_ sense…I am you…but I am not you…A part of you…but separate._" He waved that off for later, "_Where we are…is in what our family have come to know as _The Fade_…The world of spirits and secrets…The hidden realm…The Bridge between this world…and the one waiting for anything with a soul to pass…after their time is done._"

Naruto looked at him with confused eyes, "Then what are _you_ exactly? If you are a part of me but separate…are you another personality that I didn't know about until now?" great, so now he was crazy…taking everything into consideration, he'd say that he deserved a little slack and probably shouldn't be surprised.

The dark Naruto shook his head, "_Yes and no…I am connected to you…but I'm not connected to your mind…Our connection lies deeper than that._"

Naruto had a puzzled look on his face, and sat cross legged, "If you're not connected to my mind, then what _are _you connected to?"

The other Naruto took on his look of sadness again, he truly was sorry for what he was about to start, "_I already know…you know nothing of our family. I know, see and feel everything that you do…But…the same can't be said for me…in relation to you. What I _am_…is the last of our kind…I am the opposite of you…your darker half._

_All of your hate…all of your sorrow, every negative energy within you…is what I consist of. And our _stigmata_, is how we are _bound_…It's what keeps us together._"

Naruto nodded, shock evident in his face as he pondered what the shade meant by _stigmata_, but he could deal with it better now, "So…you are me." He repeated his other self's words. Their simplicity starting to make sense.

"_I am you._" The dark Naruto repeated, "_But that too…isn't entirely accurate. You know of _the Black Clan… _courtesy of our Uchiha brother…But._" He looked up, and both Naruto's locked eyes, "_Did you know that they were known…by another name? Within the Uzumaki's themselves…The title of The Black Clan was given to them by outsiders…do you know their _true _name Naruto?_"

The grey-toned boy shook his name, "You know I don't."

The black-eyed Uzumaki nodded, "_We were known by our fellow Uzumaki's…as _Tamashi no ichizoku."

Naruto's corrupted eyes widened as everything clicked at what his other self had said. His literal _other_ self, "The clan of two souls." he whispered. Everything falling into place in his head faster than he could remember the images flashing across his eyes. Every fight he had been in, every life and death situation, he had moved as if he were someone else. Sure, he was a skilled assassin and took nothing away from himself.

But there were times when he was angry…times where he was filled with Kurama's chakra and the hate within it took hold over him…when he was in that state of mind, killing was as easy as breathing. Hell, even when he wasn't under her chakra's influence. Every now and again, when he was in a fluid state of mind, he would move as if he could predict his opponent's moves before they even thought about what to hit him with if their next moved failed.

"You." Naruto whispered just loud enough for his other self to hear him, though he would have heard him just fine from his thoughts, "You have been helping me…every time my life was on the line, and every time my rage consumed me. You were there." He finished in a ghost of a whisper. His ability to kill and all the changes to his body. Hell, even his chakra.

It all made sense.

"_I have always been there Naruto…I have been with you…since before you were even conceived._" The darker Naruto gained a soft look on his sad face. He had seen everything Naruto had seen. Experienced everything he had experienced…_everything_.

Naruto's markings pulsed with silver light, and felt a great anxiety working its way into his mind.

"W-what are you?" for the first time in a long time, Naruto began to feel fear. Not of his other self…but of something he could feel. Like anticipating a knife that was heading straight towards his heart.

His darker self's face morphed into sadness itself as he got up, and knelt directly in front of him, "_I am you. Your other half…_your dark soul." The deathly shade of Naruto nudged toward his fear-gripped other half.

"_Your wraith._"

Naruto's heart stopped, and his breathing hitched as he felt the anxiety take full control, and felt his fear make him as flexible as a rock as his body attempted to shake.

The dark Naruto pressed his forehead against his own, and the pain of his transformation came back full force.

"_Forgive me._"

Naruto's throat dried like a river basin in the heat of summer, and his body went tense enough to crush bones as an unbearable urge took hold of him. He nearly missed the strange veil disappear in a pulse of everything seeming to revert back into the world he knew. With him being the epicenter of the pulse.

His darker half took on a transparent, but solid looking form as he began to pace back and forth in front of him.

"_You have just experienced your _firstdeath_…as all Uzumaki do when the change sets in…permanently. I am your dark soul…your shade. You may call me that if you wish…for I do not have a name. None of us do."_

Naruto's corrupted eyes darted around the room as the strange chakra began to leak out of his markings, and form an unorganized shroud around him. Its liquid but solid nature curled and flowed around him like eels. "**A-a-argh!**" he clutched at the burning pain in his heart…had it really stopped? His voice returned to its previous monstrous growl.

"_What you are now experiencing is known to the Uzumaki…as _the fall_. The time when your soul…and your darker half, me…form a connection different to the one we are bound by. Our souls are now merging…our powers joining. And as you get older…you will continue to fade until we join completely…and become one. But when that happens…you will be no more. No Uzumaki has ever survived the _descend_…the point of which both souls fuse…save for a few."_

The chains on Naruto began to quiver, and peel apart like wood shavings as the magma-like dark chakra seeped out and formed around him, leaving half melted torn pieces of metal scattered about him.

"_You have inevitably died, as all Uzumaki do…and have been reborn again. This first night is your test…a rite of passage all of our family takes on._"

Naruto stood up right, unbound by any chains and his seals barely holding, let alone able to contain him if he wanted to just leave and quench his seeming insatiable thirst. His teeth were exposed, and showed that every ivory tooth in his mouth were now fangs. While his canines were the prominent in that department, every tooth in his mouth was sharp, and could sink into flesh like a razor's edge. His panting just showed how desperate he was to quench the thirst that had taken hold, his throat felt like it was cracking and coming apart, and his chest still burned from his _death_.

"_If you're able to resist for the night…you will be able to control it…The thirst." _His Shade spoke as his transparent form passed back and forth slowly in front of him. And turned ever so slightly as he slowed, "_If you cannot…You will never be able to stop."_ The Shade turned towards his now awakened half, his panting getting rigid, and his corrupted eyes growing insane as the impulse to burst through the door grew. "_If our family were still alive…you would have help. But, as we both know…we are the last of our kin. The last of the black clan…the last of the accursed two-souls to still walk this earth. And so…"_

The Shade stepped forward, and placed his hand on the markings on Naruto's left shoulder.

"_You must _survive_ the night."_

He seemed to be sucked in like smoke into a vent as his hand and the rest of his body after seeped into Naruto's markings. Alleviating the thirst, but with the level urge he had right now, it was like taking a single drop of water…from a river rushing downhill.

He could feel his sliver of control slipping, and in desperation, somehow willed the dark chakra seeping out of his markings to hold him down. What happened next took the breath out of him, but it worked…

He let out a beastly wail of pain as some of the dark matter-like chakra formed into an obsidian stake with a silver glow crawling about inside…and drove into his left arm.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

"*gasp!* hah…hah...Kami, that was awful." One Hyuuga Hinata woke up from another round of nightmares in a cold sweat. Her nightgown was thoroughly damp and her throat was actually parched with the amount of water her body had sweated out.

She clenched her hand over her heart and growing chest. It was aching like it usually did after her strange nightmares. It had been an on and off thing ever since the night she had been kidnapped. Every couple months she would have a string of…well, nothing short of night terrors.

'_I think that was the worst one yet…'_ she thought to herself with a frown as she brought out a fresh set of nightwear to put on as she slipped into the bath of her connected bathroom. A luxury in her sizable home.

This last dream was the worst in terms of how it had ended. Her nightmares weren't scary in the sense of what she sees when she has them, but rather how she _feels _during the dreams. She had no real way to describe it, nor was there a real event during the dream.

Her dream was always in an 'outside looking in' perspective. It was dark, pitch black even, and the room was saturated with a swirling…_essence _that seemed to just exist as naturally as air. In the center of the room was an orb-like essence of light. It looked solid, but transparent and liquid all wrapped up into one. Like a silver and blue marble encased in a shroud of greyish blue.

The dream would always end with the orb visibly shaking, as if trying to keep itself together…keep itself solid. There was always a trace of a ghoulish grey almost glowing black smoke-like energy that hovered about the orb like a wolf stalking its prey.

That's what the dream usually was.

'_Tonight's was something else…'_ Hinata thought as she sank into the tub. This time the dream had gotten much worse. Much, MUCH worse.

It had started off the same as always. Alone, and in that dark room. Only this time, the dark shroud came in, and swarmed the orb of silver and blue like an entity of shadow swallowing the light whole.

All around the orb, the shroud seeped in and carved cracks as it filled the orb, and added a shade of pearl black that had tried to consume the whole thing, but was contained in a small portion of the orb. That was before a flash of light and a terrible pain in her chest woke her.

Hinata shivered in the steaming tub as she could recall the feeling of…falling away. As if her sense of _sense_ had the floor beneath it taken away. She felt a cold that sent shivers down her spine, and felt a primal level of fear that had actually taken her breath away.

'_These dreams are getting really bad…And so is Naruto-kun.'_ She threw in randomly. Her dreams were one thing, but _Naruto _was another. Dreams she could worry about later, they were just in her head. But the fact was that she had noticed the changes in Naruto speed up, and whatever was happening to him was getting worse and more frequent, had her more worried than anything else did.

She had seen him fight many times before, and knew immediately that something was up when she saw him enter the sparing ring that morning. Naruto's posture was…was just wrong. Everything in her screamed for her to go over and tell Iruka to order Sasuke and Kiba to fight someone else, or at the very least run up and _beg _Naruto not to fight them.

She had known something was up when she had taken a look at him with her Byakugan…the shroud was around him. In him. _Consuming _him just like she had seen in her dreams. The strange dark energy she had seen in her dreams was in her best friend. In her crush. And it was affecting him.

Even with his inhuman chakra network, it was still overpowering him. It was a fact only known to herself, Hiashi and his brother that Naruto's chakra network was nothing like what any of them had seen before. Excluding the hokage of course, but Hinata didn't know he knew.

Hinata _did _know that Naruto never fought in front of anyone with everything that he had. She honestly didn't know just how _good _Naruto was in combat. Every time she had seen him fight, there was a drag in his movements. As if he was in chains and could only move so much. She had only ever seen him fight with his true ability the night he had saved her, and she had memorized every second of it.

'_That night…he was an animal'_. A feral being that only had one goal in its head. _'To protect me…' _she answered herself. His movements were so fluid, he could have danced every death-dealing blow he had given and people would be mesmerized by his grace. It was like watching a tiger or a wolf zero in on its prey and dispatch it as its instincts commanded. He had been death, in the body of a child.

She knew what the shroud looked like in his chakra network, because she had seen it in his body that night when she had awakened her Byakugan in her frenzy to try and help him. It had been like the smoke-like essence from her earliest dreams before it had gained its somewhat liquid to solid properties.

Now, she could barely look in close proximity of his direction because of how much, and how potent his chakra was. He was like a star among the many small lights and flames of the ninja that were in the village. She didn't have the mastery of her doujutsu to where she could see past the 'glare' that strong chakra gave off.

Hinata finished rinsing her neck-length hair, before she held up a hand in front of her face. The image of Naruto's fluctuating claws replaying and reappearing as her own hand. She looked through the gaps of her thin fingers to see her lavender eyes in the reflection of the water.

Naruto's storm of searing hot, and freezing cold blue eyes stared back at her in her head as she recalled the one eye she could see past his hood. He was changing…he was changing again. And there was nothing she could do to help.

He didn't know, or at least she didn't think he knew, but she had been watching him for some time now after they parted ways. He would always go to training ground twenty-three and meditate. Sometimes she could see the faintest spark of a crimson red in his chakra that stood out in the dark navy-blue small inferno that was his chakra.

It was only when his 'changing' was acting up that she ever saw traces of the dark smoke-like chakra when she was far enough away to see.

Either way, she had a bad feeling about the whole thing, and she was going to up her watch over her childhood crush.

She had already gotten dry enough for comfort and put on her change of nightwear so that she could attempt to sleep again.

It took an hour…maybe two, but the Hyuuga heiress found herself slipping into a dreamless slumber well before dawn.

* * *

"Kami…" Itachi cursed himself, but knew that the course of action he had taken was right. "NARUTO!" there on the far side of the apartment hung his brother, impaled of his own accord of what was likely the hardest night of his life both past and to come.

Naruto cracked an unnatural eye open, the corrupted silver rooting out across the black of what used to be the white of his eyes, glowed monstrously as he attempted to force a smile, exposing his mouth of fangs and sharpened teeth, "_Heh…I really did a number on myself, eh brother?_" his voice was weak, but it was still the beastly growl that it had been all night as he kept himself impaled to the wall.

Itachi started off at a fast walk, but slowed to a snail's pace as he grew nearer, and took in the site of his little brother mercilessly pinned to the wall. He reached out to feel the obsidian spikes that littered his brother's body, but stopped as he knew that he would either be repelled or have him become an extension of the spikes as they tore through him the moment he touched it.

He took in the grizzly sight as Naruto's body tiredly shivered from exhaustion, and loss of blood. He had two foot spikes in his shoulders, just above both knees, in his hands and in his ankles in an unorderly fashion. As if some demon had used him as a sick work of art.

In various joints all over his body, and even in concentration on other parts like his stomach, thighs and forearms were littered with little six inch spikes that put an extra hold to him on the wall.

Itachi took a step back and undid all but the sound seals in the room, and immediately he felt the full presence of Naruto's _fall_. They had a secondary set of containment and dispersion seals on the outside of his apartment that were hidden, but the interior was pretty much shot. The intense bursts and influx of chakra and _shi no tatchi_, _death's embrace_,had nearly broken the array that Naruto had made to contain himself when his clashes took place.

Naruto's body began to fidget, and Itachi looked back to see the first pigments of orange begin to flood the sky, "The sun…" he whispered, and immediately turned back to begin his pledge.

His onyx eyes bled into their Sharingan counterpart. The glow in Naruto's corrupted silver eyes intensified with a slight gleam, and his _Shade _sent an extension of himself through his still exposed markings as the world became veiled in greyish blue translucence.

The Wraith Naruto appeared next to his other half who was still pinned and walked up to a kneeling Itachi who now had a greyish white aura surrounding him that slightly blurred and distorted his image. Only his Sharingan eyes remained crisp, though they too had a red aura that gleamed in the ever present whispering wind of _the fade_.

"_It's good to finally make your acquaintance…Uchiha-san. I can finally thank you…for helping Naruto these last few years…through it all._" (W. Naruto=wraith Naruto)

W. Naruto's quiet voice that always seemed to carry a present sadness echoed in Itachi's ears as he felt his palm chill.

The Uchiha lowered his head, "It is I who must thank _you_,fallen one…my brother would not be here if it weren't for your help either." The Sharingan reaper knew he had nothing to fear from his brother's dark half, but that didn't mean he couldn't show the proper respect towards the being of shadow. He knew what he was capable of even if his brother had yet to learn of his new powers.

The Shade smiled slightly as he took a step forward, leaving only three feet between himself and the kneeling assassin, "_Please, stand. You need not bow…to your little brother._" Itachi looked up, surprised at how easily the shade had accepted him despite the blood that ran through his veins.

"…U-ugh." He didn't know how to address the wraith, and dared not claim him as family without knowing it. Their names were their identities, their being. It was the only thing they had without taking it from another…

"_I haven't found a name yet…It is usually the mother's responsibility…for the _brand_._" The wraith answered with a sad smile, "_For now…you may call me _Shade_. Nothing more…nothing less. We _are_ family are we not? The last remaining members…of _Tamashi." The semi-transparent entity asked.

Itachi's red eyes widened before a look of sadness enveloped his face, "You told him…" he stated in a small, quiet voice. Not bothering to ask, for he already knew that the wraith would have told his companion the essentials. Each wraith was born with minimal knowledge of his family's past. Memories from the mother would appear every so often at random. Like yelling out to someone far away with a harsh wind in-between. Each wraith would receive different pieces of memories from their mother at birth. It was a chance of fates.

"I-I'm sorry…I. I couldn't find the strength to-" his shaky voice was cut by Shade's sad whisper of a voice.

"_You did what you felt was right…Itachi. You have done far more than any other would have done…were they in your place. Naruto and myself…owe you _our _life." _The wraith interrupted, and offered a hand, "_You made due…with the cards you were dealt. But now…we have more pressing matters…to attend to. Will you help Naruto a little longer?_" he asked, already feeling the effects the light of the sun was going to inflict on him and his lighter half.

The Uchiha pulsed his Mangekyo for a second, showing the wraith everything that he had since he hadn't looked Naruto in the eyes with his cursed Sharingan glowing, "Need you even ask?" he replied as he held out his marked left hand with a small smile.

The two shook hands, and the bond between the Uchiha and the Uzumaki was remade. The cursed…and the forsaken. The stigmata growing up from Itachi's palm to halfway up his bicep made his pledge visible, he was now Naruto's limiter, but that was for another time, "The sun is coming up now." Itachi mentioned as the glowing markings on his left arm bled down from his elbow and back into the silver half-moon that was inscribed on his left palm. Kushina had given him that mark when he was initiated into the clan as Naruto's guardian, just as his mother had been marked as Kushina's companion.

Naruto had fulfilled the bond, and now he had to do his full duty.

"_Yes…Naruto will be weak until noon._" Shade answered as he retracted his hand and walked back over to the unconscious Naruto who had passed out the moment they entered the Fade.

Itachi got on his feet and blocked the sun that had barely started to poke over the distant top of Konoha's walls, "And when he wakes up, what shall I do about his craving?" he was more than willing to make sure his brother had what he needed on standby. He knew what could happen if a firstborn Uzumaki went too long without blood after the change…

The wraith gazed at his slumbering counterpart with more despair on display than his usual sad face, "_When he wakes…that is for him to decide._" He turned towards Itachi, and could see the rays of the sun begin to gain ground on the apartment floor as it continued to rise, "_Until next time…Itachi…move aside. He needs to rest now._"

Itachi nodded, and with that, the wraith drew closer to Naruto and seemed to disappear in a haze of smoke as a whisper-like sigh escaped his mouth, and seeped back into the grey-toned Uzumaki's stigmata.

The Uchiha took on a worried, and pained look as he slowly stepped sideways, letting the growing rays of sunlight into the apartment. He watched as his brother's corrupted silver-black eyes cracked open instinctually as the light crept along the floor and was a mere foot away from reaching his dangling bloodstained feet.

"Be strong…Brother." Itachi looked on helplessly as the sunlight continued to rise…and inevitably shun on his brother's pale-grey skin.

Like smoke, the dark chakra bled out of Naruto's skin as his body convulsed from the pain of reverting back into his 'normal' state.

"_**Grrraaaoooorrgh…***_**growling grunt* **_**Haaaaarrrrgh!**_" Itachi watched the effects of the wraith leave Naruto's body as his beastly wails of pain boomed in his ears. He wanted to look away, but would not allow himself as a lone tear streaked his face at the sight of Naruto's pain. And what he had inevitably become.

The grey in his skin was shifting around like rapid, storming clouds as the sunlight traveled further up his body. The obsidian stakes lost the silver liquid-like glow that roamed about its interior as it turned to a smoke-like state as well.

"_**Aaargh…**_***choked gasp***" the sunlight now fully consumed Naruto's smoking figure as his hair shortened and returned to a golden blonde with a slightly more pronounced presence of blood-red while his claws and fangs returned to their usual length and color.

His eyes had been clenched for a good minute as his body was slowly exposed to more light, but now his whole body was being scorched by the purifying rays of the sun. His eyes snapped open, and he let out one last scream that rasped into that of a normal young teen's, "_**GRRAAA**_**AAAoooooo**_oooorr_rrgh… *shuttering gasp* Krrgh-" with one last groan of pain, the once more blonde boy sank to his knees as the obsidian spikes completely turned into a strange smoke state and seeped back into his markings along with the rest of the dark chakra.

His half-lidded eyes showed the black of his eyes slowly revert back into white, and the corrupting looking silver iris bleed back into his exotic cold and warm blues as it retracted back into the center of his eyes.

He let out a whisper of a sigh, and closed his eyes for good as the sound of deep slumber was all that could be heard from him. That, and the dull *thud* of his body collapsing fully face-down on the floor.

Itachi stood stock still for a moment. Simply staring at his brother's exhausted figure, and the blood that stained the wall he had pin himself to as well as his person, to keep from giving into the bloodlust. _'You made it Naruto…you made it.'_ He assured himself and his brother quietly as he scooped him up.

The many holes in his body were nearly closed with the larger ones only having about a third left as he exited the apartment. There was probably a few patrols out, but most of them were probably still getting into the swing of things, so he wouldn't have much trouble getting himself and Naruto into the safe house.

He closed the door on his way out, and sealed it shut. Now it was just a matter of sneaking passed ninja who had no idea what it meant to be a warrior in the shadows…at least he had some more time to think about what he was going to tell Naruto.

**~Three days later~**

It was cool…not enough to make him shiver, but enough to where he felt his body heat up to counteract the cold. But then again, it was always cold in the hidden war room. He knew that's where he was, because he had spent so much time in its walls, he'd be numb if he didn't recognize its familiar scent.

'_Wake up Naruto…wake up…there's much that I need to show to you.' _An all too familiar sad voice echoed both in his ears and in his mind as he let out a groan of discomfort.

"As soon as you feel me coming into consciousness you come to me…I have a feeling you're as impatient as I am." He spoke outloud, still feeling somewhat odd talking to his darker half, but he figured it was the same as speaking with Kurama. "Speaking of which…" he began.

'**I'm here Naruto…I'm here.' **Her deep bijuu voice boomed in his head as he sat up on the small cot set off to the side of the large underground room.

"Well, that answers that question…you have nothing to be ashamed of Kurama. You didn't tell me because you knew I would be too shaken to do much over these last few years." He quickly answered with a hint of sadness in his voice. He might as well get that out of the way, he didn't need his partner feeling guilty for something that was out of her control.

'**Naruto I-…please believe me when I say that I only held my tongue for your own good. You know I would never do anything to cause harm to you. Physically or not.'** The great fox responded with a heavy heart. The knowledge of robbing her container of his mother tugging greatly at her heart. She still dreaded sharing that news with him, if he didn't put it together himself, or fully believe it if he did already.

'_It is as Naruto says…you owe us no apology. You did nothing wrong. We will find our way…by doing as we always have…with you at our side…under your watchful eye._' The wraith spoke with a small smile as he seeped out of Naruto's markings and took his nearly transparent ghost-like form a few feet in front of the Uzumaki.

Naruto's right eye glowed red as it shifted into a deep crimson iris. His pupils had been completely slits for a while now, so there was no change at all other than the color of his eye and the glow coming off of it. **'Seeing you this way is much…different than through Naruto's eyes. I can only see an extension of your essence this way.'**

Shade nodded as he began pacing, a habit that the other two were beginning to pick up on. He was going to talk about something serious.

Naruto's normal exotic mixture of blues held firm for a moment, before he felt a sort of _pull _in his eyes and gave some leeway. The effect was instantaneous, the room faded away and was veiled in a film of a greyish dark-blue as gusts of forceless winds appeared, as if the entire world had turned into a ripped cloth that was being whipped to and fro from the wind. His left eye was now the same corrupted silver that branched out to the rest of his eye like roots, only now it was contained in his iris and the whites of his eyes had taken up a slightly dark tone of grey, there was no black to be found.

"This world…it really does exist." He still couldn't believe it. An entire world, a whole different reality was hidden from the living. The world behind the world…and he could see it now.

"_You can do much more than _see _The Fade…Naruto. You can bend it to your will. Channel it's essence within you…to make you stronger. Faster." _The shade explained, before he cut him off with a word that even made Kurama's jaw shut.

"A monster."

The wraith looked in his companion's eyes. Seeing the hate, the anguish of one's self begin to plague him. The Uzumaki curse, emotionally. They would give everything they have for the people they love, and despise themselves for what they had to do to do it.

"_Monsters do not endanger themselves…to save a person they had only just met. _Monsters_ do not take the point of a sword…in place of another. They do not train themselves…to near insanity so that their loved one's remain safe…and they do not show _mercy_." _Shade answered back calmly. In truth, the only monster here was,in fact, _him_. _He_ was the Wraith. The dead but undead soul that was bound to his counterpart at birth. His very existence was a defiance against the nature of the world. _He _was the monster. And he knew it. He just had to get Naruto to see that.

"But monsters _do _crave blood. The water of life." Naruto countered. He would never be able to forget the thirst. He didn't know how long he was out, but he knew that ten lifetimes would not be long enough for him to forget that maddening…_need_.

'_I believe my roommate…has an answer for that.'_ the wraith replied casually.

Naruto closed his left eye as his right was currently under Kurama's control. "What does he mean by that Kurama? This isn't something that can be fixed with seals." He was no expert at fuinjutsu…yet. But he knew well enough that a physical dependence couldn't be manipulated with seals. Otherwise, ninja wouldn't have to eat to replenish chakra.

'**Actually Naruto, it's exactly because of that reason that I'm able to help you with this…development of yours. You know that everything, including us bijuu, contain both a physical and a spiritual form of chakra.' **She paused for him.

"Yes, the yin and yang chakras. What does that have to do with me?" he asked impatiently as he gazed at her titanic form in his mind. He was still in _the fade_, so his mindscape was currently inaccessible, and could only see her like looking through a window of a house.

'_It's a bit strange really. You see, our need for blood…isn't for the blood itself, but really…for the life force contained within it. Chakra sustains the body…more than what most people think…but it is the nature of the soul…that makes us what we are. We are _forsaken_. Tainted by dark forces long ago. I only know so much…but I _do_ know that Kurama…is no _demon_. She is a being of a different sorts…true demons do not manipulate chakra._

'_What you used to stake us to your wall yesterday…was what _real _demons use…the power of the soul. The very energy of life and spirit. And like all things…it comes in a pair. Light. And dark. Giving…and taking. You are a wraith now, a wraith of blood and soul. You must drink blood…to keep from becoming as I am. A spirit. Though…the term _demon_ could also be used to describe what I am, due to my very nature.'_

'_If you do not absorb the life force carried in blood…your own will be absorbed…by me. Not by choice…but because your soul is connected to its negative half. If you are life…then I am death. Our souls must balance out to coexist…and because of that, your life is fading into me._

_If you do not feed…we will merge. And I do not know what will happen to us…but there are many things I do not know. To find answers…we must return _home_.'_

Naruto dropped his head, feeling nothing but emptiness and woe of what he had become. "So what can Kurama do to help? She's already kept us alive for all this time. I cannot ask more of her."

He got up and began to pace around with his wraith-half. The two walking through one another as they crossed paths.

'**You do not need to **_**ask **_**anything of me Naruto, I **_**want**_** to help you…were partners. I can't help with the craving, but I can stem the effects of not drinking for at least a while. My chakra is comprised of purely yin chakra since my yang half was…taken. It isn't the type of energy that you need physically, but it will help keep your life force from diminishing.**

**Your physical body however…there is nothing that can be done. As you said, this isn't something that can be fixed with seals. You won't die if you don't drink…but you will crave it. It will build, because that is what your instincts call for. What your body **_**yearns**_** for. I'm sorry Naruto, but this is all I can do.'** She finished sadly. He wouldn't die…at least that's what Shade had said. But he did make it clear that he was running off of limited information, for all he knew, it could be only a temporary solution or not work at all.

Naruto slumped his head once more, and Shade gave him a sympathetic frown as he watched his living half let out a sigh, "It's more than enough Kurama…as always, I am in your debt. Believe me when I say that I will find a way to repay your kindness."

The world bled back into normal view as he blinked his eyes, and recalled the dark soul's energy from his eye. Kurama retracted her chakra from his eye as well, leaving Naruto with full control of his body. Now Shade was completely transparent, and looked to be a ghost as he walked towards him.

"Looks like I'll have another voice in my head." he sighed slightly as he took in his wraith's essence.

Shade gave a small smile as his body looked to be whisked away by a breeze and turned to smoke as he seeped back into Naruto's stigmata that appeared and glowed with a dim grey for only a second until the wraith's extension was completely back into his body.

'_At least…you're not going insane.' _was the wraith's only retort as Naruto put on some clothes, he needed to remember to get some plumbing installed in their underground bunker for some showers.

He walked up the stone steps to the entrance of the underground war room, with a masked frown on his face as he exited out onto training ground twenty-three.

"A pity."

He started for the Hyuuga estate. He needed the all-seeing eyes of a good friend of his to see if anything changed with his chakra network.

'_It's a pity our brother couldn't stay to greet…he's probably thinking of what to say to you…the next time you meet.'_ The wraith's whisper and yet regular 'death-bed' toned voice echoed in his head.

"Yeah…probably. He worries too much, I'm not angry at him. He thinks he kept everything from me…when really he just pointed me in the right direction for every secret he kept. He never was very good at lying to me." The blonde let out a sigh as he slowed his walk a bit to pull up the hood to his sleeveless black sweater. He let out a whispering sigh as the sting of the morning sun left his eyes,…and spared a glance to the last sculpted face to the right on the hokage monument. And the way the thick spikes of the man's hair framed his calm-set face.

Much like his own.

'**And what of me…Naruto? Where do I stand?'** the great bijuu asked. She felt hollow. As amazed at that fact as she was, she could do nothing but slump her giant head in their mindscape.

She had failed.

"You're asking me where you stand?" the last Uzumaki asked with a raised brow as he dug his hands into his pockets. His shoulder's only slightly slumped as he started back up with his slow but steady strides. His dark orange shorts fluttered about and the belt of throwing knives on the back of his waist shifted as he tried to keep to the shade of the trees while on his journey to the Hyuuga compound.

'**Yes…'** she responded sadly. As if that was the last sentence she would ever hear of his voice. But then, her eyes widened a bit as she felt a pull on her chakra. She allowed her chakra to flow into Naruto and felt her presence surround him. Naruto smiled slightly at the all too familiar embers of his guardian's chakra.

"You stand with me, Kurama. Like you always have…my hate will never be aimed at you…I have _another_ for that." he calmly assured her. The embers swirled around him and receded back into his gut, grazing his cheek as they flowed back into him.

'_Would you like me to hold my lesson…for later?'_ the wraith asked, feeling it was clear for him to speak up.

Naruto shook his head yes, "I would appreciate it. I have a friend who's been worrying about me." He replied, feeling a slight disturbance in his chakra. Hinata's chakra felt stressed, and full of anxiety.

'_Ah yes…Hinata. I can feel her even through you. It seemed a link was formed…when you healed her that night with Kurama's chakra. Strange, isn't it? The nature of the soul.'_

The blonde gained a puzzled look on his face, "What do you mean? I never-" he stopped. His mind going blank, but racing at impossible speeds at the same time. His heart beat in his throat and ears as realization hit.

'_Aaah…so you've realized it now. Why else has your body begun to mature…sooner than the rest of our departed kin? And why were you able to _feel _her…only weeks after the incident?'_

"My scars…" Naruto whispered. Everything made sense now.

Why Kurama's chakra would be rejected from his system whenever his markings were exposed. Why it was only when he was angry enough, or threatened that it was allowed to mix in with his own chakra. And why he was so attuned to molding chakra in the first place.

'_Your _stigmata_, Naruto. That snake did nothing…but play with something he does not understand._ _The Shi no hoyo…_death's embrace._ It is the ancient fuinjutsu…that binds us together. It is not fueled by chakra…but by the soul. The life force that it dissipates…creates, and projects. When you healed Hinata…you gave her a sliver of your life force…that was laced into your chakra shroud. You could find no better conductor to do so…Kurama's chakra is pure enough to be considered soul caliber. You can sense each other…because your threads of life are comingled…twisted around each other at points.'_

Naruto couldn't believe it. He had done something unthinkable. Sure he wanted a friend he could trust, but he didn't need to manipulate their _souls _in order to be best friends for life. Shame. Shame, anger, and hate were the only things he could feel towards himself, "I need to be careful then. I can't have her end up like me." He said with a hint of venom in his voice.

'_You'd need my help for that…but I assure you…no one will suffer along with us. That's _our_ burden.'_ Shade replied back with a similar tone. He would not allow anyone to join their fate.

"Good. I just hope I haven't cause a lot of damage already." Naruto sighed.

They were nearing the Hyuuga district now. He hadn't even seen the scenery of the village as he carried on his conversation with his two other occupants of his body.

He slowed down from a blur to an abrupt halt thirty yards away from the gate. He dusted off his clothes, and made sure his hood was on right as he gave a nod to the branch member standing guard at the gate. The long-haired young man in robes gave him a warm smile and bow as he gestured for him to inside.

Naruto returned a small smile, and headed inside. He stopped to take a quick look at the large Zen garden, wanting a quick moment of peace before he resumed his normal shadowed life. He turned away after a few minutes of simply staring out into the flowers, and watching the fish swim in the pond, a few of the scaled creatures swallowing up a few flower pedals before gliding to a different spot in the water.

And as he turned to walk away, a ghostly smoke seeped out of his markings that flashed a dim grey for only a blink of an eye. The smoke quickly took human shape, and became a transparent version of himself…only with his transformed features.

The wraith stared into the pond. Seeing several different versions of what it used to be. Remnants of memories of what the area was in the past faded in and out of the outer world of the living. The realm of the dead. The spirit world…_The Fade_.

He glanced Naruto's way. And the direction where he was headed…seeing a small pearl of glowing white that was almost too dim to notice in the veil world, even with _his _eyes. It moved towards the discolored window of the large house, and headed down what he guessed was stairs and got closer to his host.

'_Time can only tell…'_ he whispered. His ghost-like form reverted back into an orb of illuminated smoke and zipped back into Naruto almost instantly. He had no fear of being seen completely…there was only two in the _living _world who could see him just as easily as Naruto, only Itachi was able to see into the fade. But he could only see far enough so that he wasn't hidden from his sight.

Either way, he had much to teach his other half.

**~A little while later~**

It was a nicely weathered noon in Konoha, the clouds were shifting slowly overhead and were scattered about the sky like cattle in a field. Not to close together, but not so far away that they were lonely.

Three figures could be seen taking a stroll through the beautiful Zen garden. Two were of the exact same proportions, but one was at shoulder level.

"It has been a while since we've simply talked like this Naruto. Usually, you'd be silently asking me for a spar by now." A deep but soft toned voice spoke up as the trio stopped to gaze at the fish in the pond. A few lily-pads floating about as if drifting on air.

The man who spoke was tall, and well built. His long black hair reached to the middle of his back, and his grey eyes had a piercing gaze to them. He was undoubtedly a Hyuuga, as was the man on the other side of the hooded figure about the size of a pre-teen.

"It's been a while since _we've _had a talk too Naruto. You've been quite busy with training lately. Even Hinata seems to miss you more than she already does." The other identical man spoke with a slight sly smile, his eyes seemed to be fixed in front of him in a blank gaze.

The hooded blonde had his hands the pockets of his dark orange shorts, and his black sweater shifted as he shrugged. His attempt to hide the slight heating up of his face, as if they could see right through his hood, "Things have been…busy. I hope I don't give the impression that I don't like coming here anymore. It's…quite the opposite actually." His slightly raspy voice sounded out only a few octaves above a mumble. His maturing voice sounding sad as he gently caught a stray flower pedal as it fell, and held it to his face to simply gaze at it.

Hiashi chuckled a bit as did his brother, "I never believed you did. But it does seem that you've been keeping your distance, even if only a little. You're not as unpredictable as you may think, Naruto-san. You forget Naruto, you are every bit a family as my sweet Hinata. *Chuckles* And my hot-blooded Hanabi. My daughter's know you very well."

It was Naruto's turn to chuckle, "Perhaps. But I do think you mean _daughter_. Hanabi just likes to try and beat me at a fight…I think she's still a little sore over the incident a couple months back." He replied with equal levels of joy and humor in his voice.

It was times like these where the constant coldness radiating off of the red-tipped blonde was nowhere to be found. His voice was warm, and even his eyes held a certain level of softness to their usual feral nature. Like a wolf amongst his kin in a den. Simply enjoying the peace, and leaving the thrill and pressure of the hunt at the door.

It really brought a smile to the Hyuuga twin's faces.

"Oh come now, that's just how Hanabi shows her affection. She's just as sweet as her sister…though you have to get past a few thorns to get to that sweetness. But I agree, she still pesters me about her training. She's determined to beat you, as is Hinata." He nodded, "You've been invaluable in their growth. I dare say, you've even caught Neji's interest with your skill in Gentle fist. The council members are starting to regret _allowing _me to teach you our style. It appears that a sharp eye will do just as good as an all-seeing one. At least in your case." Hiashi finished with a sharp tone of curiosity.

Naruto nodded, and lightly tossed the purple flower pedal into the pond, catching the sight of a fish gulping it down from the water-top as the trio turned to cross the small bridge connecting the main and branch family grounds.

"I won't claim to have any skill in gentle fist, but I am effective with it. So long as I can make it my own, I'm able to use it." It was true. He was decent with standard Juuken, but when he manipulated the fighting style with his own, he could say with confidence that he could take on an experienced Juuken user in a taijutsu battle.

"Heheh, come now Naruto, give yourself more credit. Anyone your age who can last with me for even a couple minutes has extreme talent. You are a natural fighter." Hiashi countered with a warm smile.

Naruto's eyes lowered a bit at that, _'More like a natural _killer _Hiashi…'_ he thought to himself.

"I dare say you've been holding back on me…in fact." The Hyuuga clan head started with a teasing tone to his voice. But…any of all humor left his voice in the next sentence he spoke, "I _know _you've been holding back on me."

All three stopped in unison. Naruto had been so lost in thought that he hadn't noticed that they were in a secluded part of the garden now. He made a mental note to himself not to get careless even when he was in a comfort zone.

The hooded blonde turned his head. A single predatory eye narrowed as he took in the two brother's demeanors. Hiashi had a stern face, but it was full of concern. Hizashi had a look of worry on his face. He had actually started showing much more emotion than what was customary for a Hyuuga since he had lost his eyesight.

"Is that so?" Naruto replied. His cold tone returning as if it never left. He was not armed…immediately. But he had storage seals on his body that carried everything he needed. His combat attair never left his person, and neither did his weapons. He was quite literally a walking armory. Lining the inside of his sweater were numerous scrolls that had storage scrolls sealed into them. He carried no less than a hundred kunai, two hundred throwing knives, three hundred shuriken for distracting, his fang blades, and his brother's ninjato. It was given to him of course, but he would always consider it his.

Hiashi nodded, and made sure to keep space between him and the child assassin. He knew Naruto very well, and despite his familiarity, he knew that in this situation…if he crowded him, he would take it as a sign of aggression and react. It saddened him, that Naruto would still be so cautious around him even after he had taken him in and even defended him a few times when he could from the village and its people, but he did not blame him. It was just his nature. Forged from the life he had lived, and was continuing to live.

But then, he wasn't actually surprised. He knew how the boy had grown up before actually meeting him, and it seemed that as he grew more, that caution grew with him. As much as he loathed it when he heard the villagers refer to him as a demon, or an animal. In a sense…they were right. Naruto _was_ like a caged animal in the village. Always on guard, and just waiting for someone to come rattle his cage so that he could lash out and hope to scare or harm them enough so that they wouldn't do it again.

"Yes, it is so."

A deathly silence fell between the three for what seemed like eternity. It was Hizashi that stepped forward, and chanced his fate, "We mean you no harm Naruto. You are family to us, blood or not. You've bled for us already, and we would do the same."

Naruto's eyes widened a bit at what the blind Hyuuga had said, and turned his body around so that he could face him properly.

"How can you be so sure?" he asked flatly. Not giving anything away. His entire stance was calm, but his eyes gave everything away. They were the eyes of a soldier. A person who had seen battle, and was ready to draw sword in the blink of an eye.

Hiashi took a small step forward with his arms folded in the sleeves of his grey robes, "We're shinobi, Naruto. Soldiers. The look of one who has seen in combat cannot be missed by another who has shared the same pain."

The hooded blonde's eyes sharpened, if only for a moment, before they softened and a look of resignation fell into place. He glanced down at his hands, and rubbed them together. The sickly feeling of drying blood still very much on his hands despite them being clean.

"How long have you known?" a simple question. There was no point in hiding, especially from the only people he considered his friends. A sudden change, sure. But for those he loved and held dear, he didn't have to hide. Though he was a little annoyed at being found out. If only at himself.

Hiashi chuckled lightly, trying to keep the mood calm, "Since your training with _Ghost _began."

Naruto's eyes widened, then narrowed into blades as a particular name popped into his head, "_Hiruzen_."

The brothers nodded in unison, "He has a very loose tongue when all it tastes is sake." The younger brother spoke up.

Naruto nodded, and put his hands in his pockets, "Why bring this up?" he narrowed his eyes once again. He and the divination twins always talked amongst each other, but never was his skill brought into question. The fact that they _knew _he was putting on a façade was a surprise, but a minor one. He could fool his peers and get away with it, but veterans like them…he was more so surprised that they allowed him to act as he wished. He was young, but he wasn't as sure of himself as people may think, "Why now?"

Hiashi looked towards his brother, and saw a nod from his person. "As you know, I was very close with your parents…as was my brother. Their loss was devastating, but it wasn't just coincidence. They were the victims of a conspiracy that has long since plagued this village-"

"Danzo." Naruto interrupted. Earning a stunned look from both brothers. "That slimy cripple has done much more than you know. But more importantly…he has taken from me." The air began to grow chill, and they felt a rise in Naruto's chakra, "He has taken _everything _from me. And I didn't even know it until it became a tragedy that's taught in the academy."

He then looked to the lifeless face carved in the side of the mountain and could feel a mixture of hate and despair welling up within him, "I just can't understand how _Father_ could have been so _blind_."

Both Hyuuga's felt their breath leave them. _'He knows?!'_ they thought in unison. Hiashi watched as an all too familiar blood red glow outlined Naruto's body. Embers of the godly chakra flaked off of him, proof of the beast he held within. At least, that's what Hiashi thought in his mind.

'_Naruto, not here.'_ The blonde looked to his side, and saw the ghostly appearance of his wraith standing beside him, giving him a comforting squeeze to his shoulder. _'You'll draw…far too much attention if you let your pain show now…lock it away. Bury it. You will have the chance to let it flow freely…soon enough. Do not put this family in this position…because of your own heartache. They are the only family that we…and our brother have. Cherish them.'_

Naruto nodded after a moment, already feeling the burn of his stigmata. _'Keep them safe…Even from yourself.'_ The embers died down and the silhouette of chakra receded back into him as he let out a sigh.

He glanced up to see looks of concern from both brothers. "How long have _you _known?" Hiashi asked.

Naruto simply shrugged, "A while. Yesterday. Today? I don't know…I've always known. I just kept telling myself to forget…I wake up each morning, in this damned village. And every time I look in the mirror, I can see the monument in the corner…everyday my face looks more and more like his. What else could I do to keep myself from breaking?"

He took off his hood, revealing the blonde locks of spikey hair that framed his face in an almost unnatural resemblance to Minato. The fourth hokage of the hidden leaf. They had the same face, and the same structure. Only Naruto's hair had red-tips and was littered with full red strands of hair here and there. His eyes were the only thing that was significantly different.

His eyes were his mothers. Sharp. Fierce…demonic.

"I'm not just the last Uzumaki…I'm the last of the Namikaze too. Two dead clans, and only one remains of both…only, that's just it. I'm the last of both. At least the Uchiha have two remaining. I _am_ two, but I'm one in the same!" he finally shouted. "Did you all think I would _not_ realize it?!" Naruto asked, rage and bewilderment coming off of him in waves as his breathing became ragged, and his screaming turned to roars, "Do you think I'm some sort of IDIOT? LOOK. _AT_. **ME**!" he roared as he pointed to his face, the deathly shade of grey of his true self going across his skin like racing clouds before turning back to normal.

"It's the same face that's there!" Naruto pointed a clawed fingertip to the mountain with four faces in its side. "You think I would live without knowing who I am, while the proof of my origin is STARING THE **VILLAGE** IN THE FACE?!" Naruto was panting at this point. He was young, but he wasn't stupid. He'd have to be a blind man not to see the distinction of him to the kage that _sealed the nine-tailed fox_.

'_You're not locking it away…very well.' _Shade commented. **'You leave him be! You of all people should know the amount of suffering Naruto has locked away. He doesn't have enough room for anymore!'** the kitsune silenced the wraith.

'_BOTH of you, quiet! I can hardly think by myself right now, let alone with you two bickering!'_ he growled in his head. Kurama growled at Naruto's darker half, while Shade said nothing. Both fell silent as Naruto reigned himself in. Pulling in all the frustration and anger he was feeling pumping through his blood and making himself just get worse and just burying it down for later.

He felt drained now, and let out a sigh as he felt his own chakra settle down. Thankful that he had long since placed seals around the manor with Hiashi's permission for such an occasion. Naturally the elders of the clan were all for the idea of chakra suppressing seals. They thought it gave them more power over the branch family as well as Naruto himself, but really only Hiashi and his brother were able to activate the numerous and various types of seals placed around the manor aside from Itachi and himself. But they didn't need to know that.

Naruto stooped his head a little, feeling vulnerable that he had lost control of himself like that. It made him feel as if he had made no progress at all. Sure, he could face down a squad of highly trained emotionless killers, but he could not even control himself. What kind of shinobi can't even keep himself from throwing a fit, or in his case lose control entirely. In front of two who he considered to be family no less, "What do you have to say? You would not bring any of this up without reason…state it." It was passed noon by now. Maybe three o'clock? He was too focused on being calm to keep accurate track of the time.

Hiashi walked up to Naruto, followed by Hizashi.

"We want to help you."

The Uzumaki heir snapped his head up, his eyes narrowing suspiciously despite the fatigue he felt, "You what?"

Hizashi nodded, "We know what Danzo is…and we know that you are not what you make yourself out to be. Itachi was a rare kind of breed…like you. Honorable, and loyal. Willing to do whatever it takes to protect the one's he loved. I'm guessing you two are up to something." The blind man turned to his brother's direction and smiled, "We wish to help you."

Naruto's jaw hung open, not expecting this at all. He turned to Hiashi, and saw only a small smile and a nod. He looked between the two, "If I _did_ have an agenda of sorts…how would you be able to help me? Your status would make it very difficult for you, and you would stick out if things got risky." He didn't trust Hiruzen, or the money that he would provide. Most of Konoha's money came from its shinobi clans…and from other outside sources that he planned on exploiting. They would get their funding from the source.

Hizashi took a step forward, smiling innocently as he did so, "You're forgetting one very important thing Naruto."

The red-tipped blonde raised an eyebrow, nudging his head in a motion for him to continue, "And what is that?"

Hizashi bowed humorously, "No one ever suspects a blind man."

All three were silent, and Naruto cracked a small smile as he couldn't help but laugh softly. It took a mere couple more seconds for it to grow into a full blown laughter between the three. The blonde could feel the weight he felt on his body lift as he held his stomach, attempting and failing to stem the laughing, "Yes, heheh, I suppose you're right…and what do you think of this Hiashi?" the hooded blonde asked. Silently asking if he would allow his blind brother to participate in anything other than enjoying his early retirement.

The Hyuuga clan head took on a serious look, "Hiruzen has been acting very strangely lately. It's as if he's lost. Throwing rocks in a pond to see how many ripples he can make, if at all. Just yesterday he rescued a girl who was once known to be the apprentice of Orochi-" he gasped. As did his brother when a flash of a dark power pulsed off of Naruto as his eyes turned to their corrupted silver counterpart.

A low, and almost patient sounding growl erupted from the blonde's chest and boomed in their ears as red began to overtake the blond in his hair and his skin turned to an unnatural grey, "Don't…_ever. Say that __**name**__._" as quickly as the demonic changes had occurred…they were gone. They had flashed for but a few seconds. But those timed moments was all it took to silence the elder twins, and carve a reminiscing expression on that of Hiashi. It seemed that with his new change, the Uzumaki could go from his old cheery self, to the assassin that he was trained to be in the blink of an eye.

"…And so I won't." the clan head replied with a low bow. He had seen that form before…that hair. Red, like freshly spilled and equally old blood. That skin tone…grey, as if the boy before him had been dead and preserved for days.

And those eyes. Blacker than the darkest night, and seemed to be corrupted by something even worse as the silver pupil rooted and branched out to swallow the darkness whole with something neither evil nor good. Neither living nor dead.

Something else entirely…

Hizashi had stayed silent, simply from the feeling that the netherworldy chakra had emitted. It was as if it was sucking the life out of everything near Naruto, but repelling it at the same time. He had become far more sensitive to his surroundings with the loss of his eyesight, and had very much _felt_ the presence of…something not of the natural world if only for a moment. Even scarier so…he had seen something.

He had _seen _something. But not like he had seen with his eyes, no. This was only describable with comparing it with what it was like when he had day dreamed. Seeing a dream while awake without really seeing it. He had pictured a sort of haze in his mind, or a fog. And within it, was a figure which painstakingly resembled a man, but fell short because it looked as if it was being blown away by wind.

One brother was rattled with a memory of the past, while the other was confused by what had just happened.

"You have my full attention now Hiashi. I won't play games or give half-truths to you. You say that I have been hiding in plain sight…I have. You say that me and my…teacher, are up to something. We are. You asked if you could be a part of it. Only if you answer me this." He paused for a second as he took a step forward. His hands clenching in his pockets after letting go of the kunai he didn't even knew he had summoned.

"What business would Hiruzen have with…with that _man_?" He finished with a tone that sent a pulse of chill down the veteran ninja's spines. Despite knowing Naruto for a number of years now, neither brother could say that Naruto wouldn't attack them right now. His face gave away nothing, and his piercing gaze only showed the ability to _get _an answer if he wasn't given one. Naruto had always had that…disturbed sort of feel to him, even if he didn't act like he were anything but sane. And it was working to make both divination twins uneasy.

"There was a girl that dragged herself to Konoha's gates yesterday morning, just after dawn. Literally, if the gate keeper's reports are anything to go by. This girl is one of many to be taken by O-…the snake sannin. But she is the only one to ever be his pupil at one point." Hiashi explained as Naruto simply stared into him. He had never seen this sort of look on the boy before. He had an underlying look of unbalance in his eyes. Almost desperation.

It was starting to scare him…it was like the look of a man who hadn't eaten in days, and was tossed a plate with stains from food that had been placed on it. The mere idea of sustenance would put people into a craze if starved long enough. And they would change in the blink of an eye…it was the same change that he had just seen in Naruto. Multiple times in the past half hour.

"And what does she mean to him? She must not have been the proper student if she dragged herself to _this _village's gates." Naruto retorted with obvious distaste for Konoha.

Hiashi didn't know what to say to that. He really didn't know what the hot-blooded girl meant to the old kage. He honestly didn't think she meant anything more than a life he managed to spare rather than slaughter for once.

"I don't know really…Anko wasn't very well liked or known to begin with. As an orphan, she…Naruto?" Hiashi never knew Naruto for ignoring people after asking them to answer a question. Following the Uzumaki's gaze, the Hyuuga patriarch smiled, seeing his daughter look at Naruto with a worried expression on her face as she tried to smile over it.

'_It would seem Hinata can feel you too.'_ The wraith noted as he appeared at Naruto's side. **'Shade is right. Calm down little fang, white-eyes is not far away.' **The bijuu reinforced as she gave a little more of her chakra into his system than usual to comfort him. Caressing his chakra's with her own to get him to settle down.

Naruto had already suppressed the features brought on by his dark soul, but he was still fighting to keep the smile that he had on his face as he gave a small wave to Hinata who was looking at him through the window of her room.

'_You are still adjusting to what you are…both in body and soul. You cannot lose yourself to your emotions for even a second…less our nature get the best of us…and you find yourself bathed in the blood of our friends rather than foes.'_ Shade whispered sadly as he paced back towards Naruto and faded back into him.

"I know…" Naruto whispered under his breath as he allowed his small smile to widen just a bit at the sight of his ever watchful childhood friend disappear into her room almost as soon as she had poked her head through her curtains.

He turned back around to see Hiashi staring back at him with a mixture of happiness and content, while Hizashi looked as though he was trying to see something. Odd, he knew there was no saving his vision, maybe he was just trying something else.

"How interesting." A stoic voice interrupted. All three turned to see a boy with very pale skin drop down several yards away. He was wearing black-Anbu styled pants with a vest that went down to mid-stomach. No shirt was worn underneath, but he had bandages on his hands that ran up to his forearms and on his shins. The boy lifted his head up, and revealed a picture frame smile that looked to be carved onto his face rather than actually formed. His jet-black hair was just a few inches of being cut short.

"Who are you, and how did you get onto the property of the Hyuuga? Identify yourself!" Hiashi ordered immediately after recovering from his surprise. He hadn't even sensed the boy who was obviously a shinobi if the tanto on his back was any indication. Though it had no tip, odd.

"I'm sorry Hyuuga-sama, but I am not here for you." The boy replied with a hollowed cheerful voice as he bowed while on a knee, "I am here for Naruto-sama."

Hiashi looked to the red-tipped blonde, and got a sharp look in return. Naruto raised a hand, silently telling the Hyuuga-lord to let him handle it. He didn't need the clan head of the wealthiest ninja family to be injured even off a fluke chance.

"You look to be a shell of what was once a boy, and you reek of dirt and sorrow. No doubt a root agent…so tell me, dog of _Danzo_. Why would you be looking for _me_?" Naruto asked as he unsealed his fangs. They were still concealed underneath his opened sweater, but could be drawn before anybody there even blinked.

The robotic boy looked up, with his fake smile still in place as he reached behind him, "Your reputation precedes you Naruto-sama, Lord Danzo-sama also recognizes this and has sent a gift as a show of good faith." He tried to toss over a scroll. Tried. That was cut short by a glint of metal as an audible *thunk* made all but Naruto turn to a wooden post just next to the Root-agent, and see that the scroll had been pinned by what appeared to be a lethal looking throwing knife.

"My my my, it seems my information on you is lacking by no small degree. I couldn't register what you had done until I saw the knife in the post." The boy complimented as he pulled out what looked to be a sketch book, and quickly scratched away before making a _Ram _hand-sign. "I wonder, can you defend as well?"

A flash of black and a splatter of ink followed soon after. Hiashi's eyes widened a bit as he looked back to Naruto, and saw his left hand off to his side in a sweeping motion. He had used his wind chakra to both slice through the ink projectile and brush it aside, not letting a single drop stain him.

"A sweep of your hand was all it took to deflect my ink creation. Impressive, Naruto-sama, truly impressive. Danzo-sama will be quite pleased with what I have learned today." The boy's fake smile widened a bit as he tilted his head in a childish manor.

Naruto let out a grunt of annoyance while Hiashi looked on, studying everything going on between the two. He didn't have anything to fear from the root agent, and apparently neither did Naruto. This was _his _chance to learn more about the boy as much as it was for Danzo. As sour as he was to stay his hand, Naruto had asked it of him. So he would oblige.

"You have a wider display of vocabulary and facial expressions for a root-puppet. Has Danzo been trying something new?" Nothing went on in the village without Naruto and Itachi knowing about it. And the same could be said for one Sarutobi Hiruzen, and another Shimura Danzo. Though the old men only knew the extent of his occupations of which he allowed. He knew that Danzo knew that he was no ordinary academy student.

He had probably caught his attention after humiliating the Inuzuka heir, and the Uchiha.

Good.

Now he could start the process of breaking everything down.

"I am the top agent of my age group, yes. My usefulness to Lord Danzo has been accompanied with extensive study and other new skillsets." The boy bowed again, "But, I'm afraid this is all I have time for, unfortunately. I am called Sai, I will see you soon."

"What?" Hiashi thought outloud as the boy had summoned the sketch he had been drawing during his farewell, and flew off on what looked to be a giant bird made out of ink.

Naruto sighed as he ran a hand through his spikey hair. "What was that Naruto?" Hizashi asked, finally calm after feeling all the unnatural sensations put off by the blonde, "What was…all of that?"

The blond sighed again, and flipped up his hood as he approached the two twins. He stuck his hands in his pockets as he tried to remain as calm as possible. Not at all used to being what he was now, "The spark." He said simply. "The spark to set a flame larger than you have ever seen."

"And what is this flame, Naruto? What are you planning?" Hiashi asked, making a mental note to tighten up security in the compound by no small amount.

Naruto held thenecklace beneath his clothes for a quick moment, and peered up through his hood to look the twins in the eye, "Something much bigger than just this village. It is not the flame that will be our focus…but the smoke darkening the sky and shadowing everything it overlooks."

Hiashi had a puzzled look on his face at Naruto's remark. But was kept silent as he took a hand out of his pocket and held it up, "But before we get to any of that…" slowly, silver-grey markings appeared in his palm and from it. The dark chakra seeped out, and formed into a ghostly orb of the semi-liquid aura of obsidian and metallic silver, barely kept in shape as it's strange nature made it swirl around as if it were a cloud.

"How much do you know of _Kushina Uzumaki_?"

Hizashi went stiff. And Hiashi's face hardened as he knew exactly what the last of a once great clan was asking him. The last of an honorable clan. The last of a peaceful clan.

The last of a _cursed _clan…

Hiashi gulped, finding his throat suddenly dry as the son of two of his closest friends asked him what he had been waiting to be asked since the boy had learned to talk.

"Let us go inside, Naruto…I do believe Hinata has brewed us some fine tea."

* * *

Night fall came quicker than either brother expected. Even more so by the Hyuuga clan head and his twin. The clouds were dark, and the moon was hidden behind them, making this night an especially dark one.

The breeze was soft and was cool to the skin, but none of them could feel or see any of it as they descended down the steps of the forgotten war room. Hizashi was careful in his steps, and Hiashi was looking around with great interest.

"So this is where you've been…I must say Naruto, it is quite impressive." The clan head spoke as he reached the bottom of the steps and approached a table littered with documents and maps. He noticed a throwing knife sticking out of the table, pinning a particular point in what he noticed as Konoha's layout. "You've been very busy."

The hooded boy stepped out of the shadow of the steps, and removed his hood. Exposing his more red than blonde hair and corrupted silver-black eyes. "Yes." He answered back in a quiet and slightly growling voice. His markings were only partially exposed, and very dimly glowing dark grey.

"We have been." Finished a deep and slightly monotone voice. "I was wondering how long it would take for you to include Hiashi-san and Hizashi-san in our small operation."

From the ceiling dropped down the second most wanted ninja in Konoha. Though his Sharingan eyes were still sheathed as light-grey eyes met onyx-black in a meeting of two clan members who had a history of despising each other. "It's been a long time, Hiashi-san. And you are looking much better than the last time we met Hizashi-san. I do hope you've adjusted well to your…condition." Itachi finished sadly. The branch member of the divination twins was a good man, and didn't deserve such a fate.

Hiashi smiled, as did his brother, "It truly has been a while Itachi. You've grown into a fine young man." The old friend complimented with a small bow.

Hizashi chuckled, "That he has, I can tell by his chakra. And surprisingly enough, I've adjusted quite well to my impairment. I just have to remember my steps." He joked as he gave Itachi a nod.

The three fell silent after that. Each of them feeling the same tense atmosphere that engulfs a man before he enters battle. One by one, they fell into place and occupied the seats grouped together at the far end of the large table littered with papers. Naruto walked out to the scene of the men taking their seats like generals about to start a meeting on what strategy they should use…how appropriate.

The three spent the next two or three minutes in utter silence as Naruto placed a number of files in the middle of the three. Hizashi spent that time focusing on his chakra. Since losing his sight, he had found that the Hyuuga's were sensitive to chakra in a way other than _seeing _it. They could _feel _it as well. He had noticed that he could send and receive pulses of chakra from his body, and the result was a split second of the same kind of vision that his Byakugan used to provide when active. His clan's sensitivity to chakra and ability to nearly completely control their chakra network left room for him to still be capable of being a ninja, even after losing his eyesight.

He had said nothing to the council, instead confiding in his brother, so for the last four years after the first one was spent getting used to being blind, he had used his spare time training his new found sense. It seemed that all the Hyuuga's were sensor types, but their bloodline was developed for an ocular type of chakra sensing, which was why they could _see _chakra. As it were now, the same ability had adapted to his body without having his eyes, and developed a sort of chakra _sonar_. Like a bat.

It was why he had been so stunned when he had first felt the presence of Naruto's…other form. His chakra in that form was nothing like the chakra humans were used to. Not even _bijuu_ chakra was that…that foul. Evil. He couldn't find the words to explain it. The _echo _image he had received would not be forgotten anytime soon.

Hizashi turned towards Naruto, and sent the minuscule pulse that he had been using to _see_, and could still see the unnatural _shadow _wondering about inside and around him. The wraith once thought to be a myth and only known by a few was in the flesh, right in front of him.

"So…now that we are all settled in, would you like to fill them in on what they are getting themselves into Itachi?" the Uzumaki asked with a quiet voice. Not quite sad, and not quite angry…but a solemn voice that had traits of both. The growl of it was soft as well, like a lion carelessly grunting at its kin.

The Uchiha raised an eyebrow at his brother's unusual behavior, "Are you alright?" he asked.

Naruto stopped in front of his chair at the end of the table, "I am nowhere _near _alright brother. I am retrained. This form…it's difficult to stay calm while I'm this, this _thing_…couple that with all I've learned today, and I am a wraith that hungers for a foe to destroy. The only problem is, the ones I want are out of reach. So for now, we plan." He turned around to sit. His grey toned skin shifting in tones of light and slightly darker grey like angry clouds as he rested his sad eyes on each of them.

"It has already begun." He propped up his elbows on the table, and rested his head on his interlocked hands. The two _sighted _men could see the slight trembling in his hands as he did so. While Hizashi could feel the way his chakra thrashed and slithered about like an animal anticipating the hunt.

He was quelling his hunger.

"Very well…I'll bring them up to speed." Itachi sighed as he closed his eyes, thinking of how he was going to explain the _madness _that they had signed themselves up for.

He got up from his seat and proceeded to replay everything that had happened between them and the hokage. From the point they had been brought in, to when they left. He excluded the parts pertaining to Naruto's transformation for the sake of time, and filled them in on their recent activities in dealing with Danzo's bases.

He also gave a brief description of the plans that they had for getting eyes around fire country to start up their operation, and means of revenue. They planned to get as many as the small businesses and up and coming corporations under their wing as they could. They'd target the small shops first to get the edge on information. One would be amazed at how much information is disclosed at restaurants, bars, stores and even brothels without a second thought.

Next they would target the corporate entities, making sure to offhandedly control the distributers of goods by controlling the suppliers. The lands of iron, water, and greens would be their focus when they had both the opportunity, and the ability to gain influence in. As of now, they were an army of two with two possible recruits…who happened to be the head of both branches of the richest family in Konoha that was stock full of ninja who had a _very _malleable doujutsu that could be used in many different ways if taught properly.

He then went over their plan to effectively cripple Danzo, and his underground organization…which was the most thorough part of his briefing.

"When it is all said and done…" Itachi continued as he pointed at an all but forgotten village not far from wave country, "We will have every village's bank at our mercy. If they want to buy a jar of _dirt_, they'll have to put in the order. Then the people they're buying from will have to run it by _us _so that we can give them what they need to fill in the order. We can take over the middle-men later, the easiest and most direct route to take is the head of the snake. Atlas Inc. the main supplier of metal ores in the elemental nations.

Beerus Industries, the corporate face of a good percentage of all agricultural goods in the nations." Itachi stuck another knife into the dead center of wave country, "And Gato shipping industries…the legs of every business and black market out there. The first beast to go down, will be the one that leads the pack. We take the ship, and it will only be a matter of waiting for the passengers to come aboard."

The three adults continued their discussions, meanwhile our wayward hero was having a very different one of his own with the two other occupants of his body.

**~In Naruto's mindscape~**

The netherworld that was their own private realm was as surreal as it usually was. The sky was thriving with a mix of grey clouds with shifting blue, red, and now silver auras. The lake was lit up with the illuminating green rocks at the seabed, and the water was as clear as glass.

The shore was that of a Caribbean beach and wrapped around the entire lake. It was only like that for a hundred yards before the landscape changed to dense forests. The habitats made no sense to someone who studied the layout of the world, but they melded together in a way that just felt too natural to go against.

Sitting near the massive lake, there sat a creature once thought to be the embodiment of destruction and terror. On her haunches, Kurama or otherwise known as the nine-tailed fox, sat in her massive form. Her stature making her look like a holy deity rather than the demon everyone in the shinobi world made her out to be.

Next to her, there were two figures about the size of children just about to enter their teen years. Though one of them looked to be a spirit who had given up the idea of hiding in the unseen world.

The three sat in silence for a little while. Simply enjoying the scenery of their world, and the breeze that they willed into existence. They could do this for hours. Just sit, and enjoy…peace. But alas, all good things must come to an end.

Even in their own world.

"So…a wraith huh?" Naruto asked. He was in his normal form in his mindscape at least. His features in the reflection of the water showed what he really was, but on the surface…he was normal. In his mind he was normal. Well, as normal as he could be.

"_Yes…a being of neither light nor dark. In our core…we are a being of shadow. A wondering creature, both in this world…and the world unseen."_ The identical, but ghost version of Naruto answered back in his usual 'last words' like way of speaking. Everything was identical between the two, the only difference was that Shade's eyes were all black, and his features were all…sad, apart from his extreme difference in speaking patterns.

"So basically I'm not alive or dead." Naruto said quickly. His head stooping a little as he cupped a little sand, finding a little joy in the feeling of it slipping through his fingers.

"**I don't think that is what he means Naruto. I think he means you two are much like us bijuu. You exist even if your physical body is destroyed. You simply manifest much quicker if you're missing pieces, and continue on in a supernatural form if your body is completely destroyed." **The great fox deduced. She had some dealings with the Uzumaki's to a certain extent. Mostly because she had been imprisoned in a number of them.

She had no knowledge of their inner workings because of their sealing however. Before Naruto, the seals that held her never allowed her even advanced consciousness. She was only semi self-aware within Kushina. The first time she had heard herself think in over a century was when she was sealed into Naruto.

"_As usual, our guardian is correct." _The wraith smiled slightly, "_My knowledge of what we are…and where we came from is limited…to the memories that I inherited from our mother. For us to truly know what we are…and where we originate from…we have to go home."_ It was Shade's turn to play with the sand.

"So I'm a mortal with an undead soul, and I have to feed off blood so that my body's life force isn't drained by my demonic half, which is you, and I can walk in the world of the living and the spirit realm. Anything else I should know about?" he was tired. A raid of Danzo's base, a hellish transformation, and entry into a suicidal military operation all in one week. He wasn't going to waste time on self-pity or anxiety for what had happened. But he did have to learn…well, learn about himself. What he was now.

"_Very wise, might I add._" Shade commented, earning a snort of Naruto. "_You should know…that your wraith abilities are greatly diminished…during the day. Our nature is that of shadows…and death. The light of day…and the life it brings, weakens our powers together. But…that does not mean you cannot learn…to access your _own_ soul's energy. At a price, of course."_

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked, puzzled at what his semi-demon half meant by accessing his _soul_.

"_I mean…that you can use your own soul's power…during the light of day. Our family have an unnaturally strong life force…to sustain our darker halves, into our adult lives. We are able to access our souls because of that."_ Shade explained as he formed an orb of his power. The strange form of chakra seeped out of his markings and created the same kind of spikes that Naruto had used to pin himself to his wall.

"That chakra!" Naruto stared in disbelief, "That was energy from your soul?"

"_Yes. Though chakra…wouldn't be a correct term for this energy. It is malleable like chakra…and can be used in different forms as well, but it isn't the same kind of energy…as the kind humans are used to using. To put it simply…it is _actual_ spiritual_ _energy. Chakra is more physical than anything else…and it cannot interact with things of _the fade_. To channel one's soul…is to channel the fade. Sorcery, if you will."_

"So you're saying I can cast spells now, along with jutsu?" Naruto asked sarcastically.

"_No. The fade cannot be used…in a way that chakra can with jutsu. It is much more simple than that." _the wraith stood up, and walked over to Kurama who had been listening in to everything the two halves of Naruto were discussing.

"_With your permission…may I _show _him what I intend to teach him? It would require a level of intimacy…even you would be high pressed to allow…without some thought first._" He asked, even going so far as to bow. Kurama knew what he was asking, and also knew that he was being sincere. Naruto never bowed to _anyone_. And this one was no different. Perhaps in perception, yes, but in his core. It was as he said before, he was Naruto.

She looped a tail under his semi-transparent chin, and lifted it so he could look her in the eye, **"Never bow to me again." **she answered, with as warm a smile as she could muster with her snout. Nodding while shifting around so she could lay with her face in front of her two containers.

"_As you wish._" The wraith answered back with a small smile of his own. Naruto watched the exchange with a puzzled face. It was strange seeing…_himself_ interact with others. It would take some getting used to. "_Now…I want you to recall…what it was like to draw upon my soul's essence…but feel for your own. You will tell the difference…just by the way it feels alone. When you think you are connecting your soul…with your body's chakra…place your hand upon our dearest friend's fur…you will see what I mean to tell you if you do."_

Naruto rose slowly, unsure of what he was going to, or about to do. He looked up to his oldest friend, and got a nod of encouragement.

He closed his eyes, and searched inside himself. Looking for another essence aside from chakra. Searching…for his soul. He could feel a sort of outside awareness now, the same he had felt when he had changed into his wraith form. It was as if he had a third eye, but it wasn't a physical one. It worked both like an eye, and an ear in both inside and out of the fade. If he thought about it, perhaps this extra perception was what allowed him to enter the fade and interact with it in the first place.

"_Very good Naruto…what you see and hear is the _echo _of the fade. Every movement…every action that a soul or spirit makes sends a disturbance…in the flow of the fade. What mortals refer to as, the river between the shores…of life and death. It is this energy that makes up the unseen world. The compiled energy…of everything that has passed, living, or will live. The life force of the universe. Though most of it is untapped."_

"So I can track the movements and status of the souls close to me?" he asked as he continued his search. Looking for his soul's energy was making him think like it was like searching for his subconscious. It was there alongside his mind, but connected in a way where it was just out of reach. Like trying to touch water inside of a bottle. Sure, it was there and he could feel the cold liquid within, but that thin layer of plastic was a barrier he couldn't get passed without the cap.

"_You are right. Your soul is connected to you…in ways that you could not possibly comprehend. Just as my half…is connected to _it_. But, try this…_" the wraith paused as he held up a hand, making his markings shimmer and his soul's essence seep through, "_Instead of thinking there's a door between your life force and your soul's energy…think of it being behind a gate. A door allows nothing to go through it, but a gate…"_

He paused, letting the semi-liquid dark chakra bleed out of his stigmata, "_Has a design. With plenty of room to reach through it._" The wraith finished with a small smile as he retracted his soul's essence back into the tattoo-like markings.

Naruto stood in place stunned. Questions he had had since finding out he had apparently escaped from Orochimaru's clutches suddenly not far from being answered. Though so many other things started falling into place. He looked at his arms, willing for his own markings to show. He felt the emotions attatched to their presence flood through him, but fought through it. They still bled, but his focus caused his markings to glow red, and then dark, almost blackish blue as he felt his…energy? He couldn't explain it. But he could _feel _it seep out of the spiraled points in his palms, and out of the rest of his markings as his blood ceased to flow.

He looked like a wicked angel, with his markings glowing a blackish-blue with the same form of chakra as his wraith half flowing out of him, only the glowing portions of it was a very dark blue instead of the unnatural demonic-silver.

"Th-this…This is!" he looked up to see his other self smiling at him. "I've felt this before!" it was the same sensation when he had saved Hinata. Only, his aura wasn't blue, it was as red as…he gasped. "The blood…and Kurama's chakra."

Everything made sense now.

He had gotten angry, completely full of rage and had drawn out Kurama's chakra as a result…but he had also opened up his markings as well.

The gate to his soul.

"_Your body was shrouded in our dear friend's chakra…and had absorbed some of it as a result. In fact…we had been absorbing her chakra…since our very birth. And when you killed those men...spilled their blood, you awakened your nature as a wraith. You had sped up the process by years that night…and had been effecting your body every time our stigmata came into contact with her negative chakra, let alone absorb it._" The wraith explained as he paced around his physical counterpart.

"**So what happened to you really **_**was **_**an effect caused by me, and my constant siphoning of chakra to your coils to perfect our bond. The seal connects your soul to me, ensuring that my presence doesn't damage you because of rejection from either side, but in doing so…"**

"_You've been feeding…us this entire time. Your chakra contains potent life energy…but it is of the negative sorts, in other words..._" Shade left his sentence hanging.

"Both halves of my soul have been absorbing your life force…" Naruto whispered as he looked over his body. His claws. His fangs. His inhuman attributes even amongst ninja's. "My body took in your chakra, and adapted to it…while Shade drank in your negative life force."

"_It is not a surprise, that we have started the _descend_…far sooner than any of our past kin. Our very nature has been altered._" The wraith commented in his sad voice.

"**I've been keeping you alive, but killing you at the same time since your birth…"** the bijuu whispered in bewilderment, **"Naruto im so-"** she stopped at the raising of his hand.

"I've told you before Kurama, I wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for you. The way I see it, you've been preparing me for Shadow Fall before we even began our training." Naruto gave her a small smile as he patted her nose, "Thank you."

Her heart clenched at his sincerity, and though her guilt told her it was NOT ok…she couldn't go against him. This mere mortal who she had watched grow and be beaten, tortured. Damn near gutted. Even after all of that, his heart was still big enough to show care for her.

She could feel the way his heart thumped in a slow rhythm as she closed her eyes and felt his energy seep into her own. A purple-ish glow lit up like a camp fire around the area of Naruto's hand on Kurama's snout. Her deep red energy mixing with his ebony-blue.

"This is…strange. I-I can, I can feel you." Naruto spoke just barely above a whisper.

A feeling of awareness that he had never experienced before was washing over him. He could feel his body. His chakra, his very _soul_ brush up against something that was purer than any gold or any silver could possibly hope to be. It was as if he was being engulfed by another nature entirely, feel emotions and sensations that were as alien to him as a cloud, or a distant star.

He could feel the very _world _around him. Feel the currents of nature chakra flowing by him at a snail's pace, and connect with it in a way he couldn't possibly put into words. As if joining hands with the earth and being coaxed into venturing out and seeing what else he could discover, even if it was only ten feet away.

"Is this what it's always like for you Kurama?" he looked up with a spark of child curiosity that hadn't been seen in his eyes since weeks before the night they first met. Fascination. Wonder. Awe. Curiosity. They all belonged in his eyes, but were shut away as he traded his child toys for weapons of war, and chaos. But, they were back once again even in his feral-eyes.

But, as pure as the world is…it was also corrupted, **"Not always…" **she smiled sadly, ages of war and rivers of blood flashing across her ancient eyes in the time span of a blink, **"There is a reason why my power is so vile. I wish for you to feel the world that **_**I **_**know…but I'm afraid we will have to put **_**our **_**union on hold until you are able to withstand my nature."** A half-lie, but a half-truth as well.

She didn't mind letting Naruto venture further than any even dared to imagine into her world. But, that did not mean that she didn't fear _letting _him…_wanting _him to. It was strange, she had slaughtered warriors that could make armies flee by the mention of their names as if they were cattle. And yet, she was petrified of a boy who considered her his savior. One of his reasons for living.

Still short of breath from the experience, Naruto nodded and retracted his soul's essence. "I understand." He took a half stumbling step back, and allowed himself to drop to his backside as he brought up his knees and rested his arms on them. "I think I've learned enough about myself and the world for one day." He exhaled. Still lost in the ocean mystery that was his life and origins, though at least now he was drifting in a general direction with moonlight overhead instead of being dead in the water with not even the stars to help guide him.

"_It is a lot to take in. But with any luck…we will not have to navigate on our own. We may not have our kin…but we do have our family._" Shade noted as he sat next to his counterpart, both staring into the vast expanse of lake, forests, mountains and hidden valleys that was their world.

The two were opposite, and yet the same. One alive, and the other not. One of mortal blood and origin, and the other just as foreign to the category of humanity as the bijuu that sat not ten feet from them, curling her tails around them in a majestic display of maternal instinct and care. The three of them, in a world of their own and as different from each other as they were similar.

Just three of a family that had yet to have a set number of members.

"**Speaking of family, I think company is waiting for you to go back." **The fabled fox chimed in with a sudden hint of the mischief that her lineage were noted for.

Naruto chuckled lightly, and looked up to the netherworldy sky above them. The malevolent and yet serine purple moon staring down at the trio of bonded beings of mortal, bijuu, and wraith.

"I suppose we'll be heading back then." He spoke up after a minute of enjoying the gentle sounds of light waves crashing up against the shore of their beach. The massive lake made Naruto think back to the world that awaited him outside of his mindscape. The ordeals he would soon face, and the movement he was going to kick start with a couple of words and the drawing of his sword.

"_I suppose we will._" The wraith echoed. His voice laced with a sorrow and dread that Naruto had yet to understand, but was beginning to tune in with the more they interacted and the more he learned about _himself_.

"**We'll continue some other time."** The bijuu added. Not really wanting her partner and newest roommate to leave, but bearing it since they'll hardly be apart anyway.

Naruto looked across the lake one more time before closing his eyes, and drifting back into the shifting world of shadows and turmoil that he couldn't control.

"Heh…Yeah."

* * *

"-it is best for both him, and what you wish to achieve in the long run. The Hyuuga have always considered the Uzumaki as family, and the Uchiha dear friends despite the rivalry we shared. You have our full support."

'_It seems we've missed quite the conversation…while we were discussing our own matters.'_ Shade all but whispered in his echoing voice as it reverberated in Naruto's head. **'You should find out what they came to a conclusion on…' **his _other _tenant shared her opinion as well. He nodded, knowing that his ever worrisome partner was only looking out for him and not being distrustful. While his…newfound self was establishing himself as a voice of reason, if not then at least a mediator of sorts.

He got up from his chair, his body back to its normal self again. **'Working alongside each other, myself and your **_**other half **_**can hold the change at bay, and even numb the thirst for as long as you can resist your body's natural instincts…but it will be hard. You may not need the **_**life force**_** so long as you have **_**me **_**with you…' **she says to him in the safety of her own mind that he will always have her with him, having yet to muster the courage to tell him that herself with everything that statement implied. For her own sake as much as for his, **'But you can only deny your body's natural programming for so long.'**

The now red-tipped blonde with exotic feral blue eyes flexed his right hand in front of his hoodless face, as if making sure he is still under control of his own body, and not some mindless beast who is sustained by the lives of others. And yet, thoughtlessly reminding himself that he is _not _like everyone else. He is _not _human…he is damned.

Pushing those looming thoughts away, Naruto stepped away from his chair and joined the rest of his company at the tunnel and corresponding door that his brother had made in case of an emergency.

"What is best for us?" he asked casually, catching the slight startled look on Hiashi's and even Itachi's face. Hizashi had snapped his head in his direction, signifying his reaction to his presence. "Didn't scare you did I?" the cold, yet warm blue-eyed blonde asked with a hint of hesitance in his usual cold voice. Fearful that despite their understanding…his family might fear him for what he is.

"Only astonish." Hiashi whispered. His eyes visibly wide in surprise.

"I didn't hear you wake…or approach." Itachi added, a hint of pride in his voice that a father would have for his son when he achieved a feat better than his own.

"Most impressive Naruto-san, nor did I." Hizashi added with a slight bow of his head. A smile tugging at his lips as he did so.

Naruto stood with a deer-like look. He had just snuck up on three ninja who had lived and even thrived during a war with warriors who could only survive if they were never caught with their guard down. Veterans of the ninja wars _never _lost their edge, even after years of retirement. That instinct. That war hardened skill of survival _never _left them once they had achieved it. It was what allowed them to breathe each day after the wars end.

And he had slipped past all three of them.

Even his brother, a ninja among ninjas, a shadowed blade that could bend darkness itself to serve his purpose. Itachi was a shinobi taught in the old ways, trained to use his senses with and without chakra to their fullest capacity even when relaxed, or dead asleep.

He had crept past his guard like a shifting shadow on a moonless night…without even realizing it.

He glanced down to his clawed hand. Their pearly-white finish gleaming even in the dim light of the war room. They were truly claws now, sized to his near teen-like body, but unmistakably claws. '_You are a member of the black clan. _The clan of two souls_…a blood wraith. Stealth is but one of many tools at our disposal. It is alright to remember your roots as a 'normal' shinobi in training…but do not forget that you are an _Uzumaki_. The clan of whirlpools and shadows.'_

He could feel his darker half receding back into the mirror within his mind. '_The world only knows our name.'_

And he could feel a string of _himself _being pulled into it with him, his mirrored will following its twin back into the _fade_. Naruto vowed to himself in that moment, that he would change that fact of the world. One way or another.

"I'm sorry…I'm still adjusting to all of this." Naruto replied softly, afraid he'd still have the beastly growl still in his voice.

Exploring the sensation and act of harnessing his soul, Naruto willed his inner-essence out from his soul, watching with as much fascination and wonder as his on lookers while the liquid-like flame of black and glowing midnight-blue seeped out of the spiraling stigmata in his right palm and the vine-like markings decorating the back of his hand up to his mid-forearm.

It moved like slow moving water being poured backwards and embered out in coin size sparks, as well as dirt-like specs all at the same time, similar to the way his tenant's chakra did. And yet as different to _it _as his own chakra was to Kurama's.

He looked up to his three spectators. Two staring at him in awe and wonder, while the blind one seemed to be just as struck with stupor. Only more focused as he scrunched up his brow while he kept his eyes closed. As if trying to discern something, attempting to identify a discovery of sorts.

"But I _am_ learning." Naruto finished. His soul's energy seeping back into him as he clenched his fist while lowering it down to his side.

A long moment of silence rang out between the group. Itachi looked back down at his brother's hand, stunned at what he had performed, "That was no jutsu. Or chakra for that matter." Things were moving _much _faster than what he knew they were supposed to…they were also developing _backwards_. It should've been _years _before Naruto ever descended. And he should have been training his stigmata up until that point for preparation.

"That did not feel, nor _look _like any chakra I have ever seen. Not even the Kyuubi's chakra looked like that. And it is as pure as chakra can get." Hizashi noted. And turned to face the others, "That was something else entirely wasn't it?"

Itachi and the elder Hyuuga brother shared a grim look before the Uchiha brought up his left hand, and removed the black wrappings that he had on it. Revealing the dim silver half-moon and tomoes in the center of his palm. "You have no idea, how much the Uzumaki were capable of…and how much compassion they had for the living, that they would forsake themselves knowing their doom was on the horizon."

Hizashi nodded, his brother bowed his head, and Naruto took a step forward as he slipped his hands in his pockets, "I take it we've reached an agreement on a number of things?"

Itachi glanced at both Hyuuga lords, noticing the instant change of subject that his brother wanted to push, "We've laid out a few plans, yes."

Hiashi took a small step forward, "The Hyuuga are your family Naruto, you have our full support. In the old times, we were once much more than allies. Before the shinobi villages were ever conceived. We wish to return to those times, just as you do. We are at your service."

"Beside me."

"E-excuse me?" Hiashi asked.

"To serve Shadow Fall would mean to be behind it. Behind me, behind my brother." Naruto closed the gap between him and the Hyuuga's. And held up a hand for both of them, "Shadow Fall doesn't ask for servants…we ask that you stand with us. Not behind us."

Itachi joined the circle, and clasped Naruto's and Hizashi's shoulders, "Are you with us?"

Hizashi smiled, "Until the end."

The small but tight nit group shared a smile, and waved a goodbye as the noble brothers departed for home.

For a while, the Uzumaki, and the Uchiha sat in silence. One staring down at his hands, and the other experimenting with his soul's energy and stigmata. The two hadn't been this quiet since their first meeting. And a sense of tension was in the air that just made that much worse.

"I meant what I said you know."

Itachi looked up from his hands, his glowing _brand _in particular, "W-what?" he didn't really know what Naruto was referring to.

"Shadow Fall doesn't follow orders." The blonde locked eyes with the elder Uchiha, "We follow our hearts." His voice was cold as usual, but contempt. A purpose drove it, and the determination was impossible _not _to be felt by Itachi.

"I see…" the Uchiha answered back.

Another reign of silence befell the duo of assassins. One contemplating how he was going to pass on all his teachings in time before his body gave out, and the other still stuck on the subject that had been brushed off earlier.

"What were you three talking about while I was occupied?" Naruto asked. His piercing eyes silently demanding the _whole _truth from his brother, and not just pieces.

Itachi stared aimlessly at his brother's gaze for a moment, before tightening the grip that he had on his folded hands. He had already prepared himself for this, "We were talking about you." He spoke softly.

"Go on."

The Uchiha ran a hand through his hair, stressed about the days to come, "As you probably already know…you have changed much more quickly than any other of your family."

"Our family." Naruto noted.

Itachi smiled a bit, glad that that his hot-blooded little brother wasn't holding any grudges, "You've experienced your first _death_, and now your stigmata are fully awakened. Your two souls have begun the _fissure_, and you are now a wraith, a true member of the black clan."

Naruto tapped his claw on the table, "Yes…I got that much from Shade. What does that mean?"

Itachi winced a bit at being told so bluntly that he had basically kept the secret of who and what Naruto was from him. In fact, he was sure that he would have to be on point during their sparing sessions for a while…he imagined Naruto also wasn't too fond of having been kept in the dark about his father either.

But, what was done was yesterday's quarrel, now, he had an oath to fulfill. One last mission to complete, "To put it simply. I'm going to train you."

Silence.

"You've been training me for five years already. I may not be at your level, but I will say that I'm more capable than your average ninja." The blonde deadpanned.

Itachi nodded, "That was your basic training. The art of ninja. I've taught you the ways of chakra, metal, and tactics. Now I must guide you in the art, of the wraith. Help you learn how to harness and manipulate your stigmata. Show you what it meant to be a part of The Clan of Two Souls."

The Uzumaki could feel a sense of anxiety build in him again. A looming loneliness, and subtle yearning that was starting to slowly claw at the back of his mind. He only had one question, "What will I become?"

Itachi let out a small sigh, and got up from his chair. He picked up a scroll that was near the knife imbedded in the table, and unfolded it before placing it before the last of a once great Clan.

Naruto eyes narrowed. In the center of the page, there was a depiction of a crescent moon with the ripples of what looked to be a pond. In the center of it, was a swirl. A whirlpool.

Thirteen Oni-masks decorated the rest of the page, each surrounded by elegant and eerie swirls of shadows and a presence of each of the main elements. Each one was different from the next, but the one in the center caught Naruto's full attention.

A shinigami-mask. A tone of grey several shades darker than what his skin was while transformed, and with two demonic horns coming out of the forehead. The mouth was set in a cross between a cry of pain, and a look of hunger with the way the fangs stood out in the pitch black finish of the open mouth.

All in all, he could feel a sense of dread and fear just by looking at the masks. He glanced up at his brother, cold washing over him as his eyes bled back into their corrupted counterpart. He could see his slip of focus and the resulting transformation through the reflection in his brother's onyx eyes.

Itachi opened his mouth slightly, thinking just how long of a road they truly had before them.

"The future."

* * *

**...i feel so accomplished right now. I mean, i still have an insanely high word-count before hitting the wave arc, and the next chapter brushes up against it, which kinda sucks, but still...I'm probably just gonna say 'fuck it' and completely derail the story after wave to be honest x)**

**Anyhoo, NO, Naruto is not a vampire, he's a blood wraith. There is a difference, any self-respecting nerd will tell you the same thing too. Am i right guys? *cricket* *cricket* Guys? *cricket* nevermind them, just trust me. Now then, review, pm, and I'll get back to you as soon as humanly possible**

**"Go ahead...rub it in Shadow."**

**"Woah! How the hell did you get in here?!"**

**"I'm a wraith, i go where i please."**

**"This is my freaking hot ass room though, get back in my laptop!"**

**"You may be the writer, and named my military group after yourself...but you do not control me. _Neither of me_."**

***Shivers* "Yeah ok, ok, but can you keep the cold here? I could use some cold right now."**

**"No."**

**"Damn yooouuu!"**

**happy reading my friends :)**


	10. Graduation'

**Aaand here's the next update :D.**

**Sooo, just wanted to start this one off with saying that this fic is NOT for everyone...not in the least. Unless you're a fan of descriptive writing and what not, you're almost guaranteed to get frustrated with the pace that this story will go at. This is my first original fic, and it's basically my testing grounds for changes in my style and what not. I apologize for you faithful readers that want this story to go at a "regular" pace, but i don't think that's going to happen in this fic. If you want a faster pace, i'd suggest reading my other stories that go at a much faster rate than this one, because as it is, if you couldn't tell already, this is going to be a behemoth sized story simply because of it's nature. And i've accepted that not everyone is going to enjoy this story as much as i do, or the other readers that like this story and appreciate the time and effort that i put into it.**

**Buut, enough of that, without further ado...**

**enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter Ten: 'Graduation'**

'_You cannot not care for anyone…'_

One black-hooded figure could still hear the last words that his brother had said to him, before succumbing to his illness, and slipping into the coma that he had been in for what was now two months, though it seemed an eternity.

'_You must not feel remorse or sympathy. A sense of justice, or morality…'_

That had been after his last year of training. Training that had him on the edge of breaking both physically, and mentally. He had done more in a week's time after he put on the _masks_ than he had in an entire month during his previous years of training with the slayer of the Uchiha.

'_You cannot hesitate, or doubt yourself. Show, no mercy…'_

And he had discovered more about himself during those week-like days and year-long months than he had thought possible. At least ability wise anyway. He still only knew mere whispers of who he was, and what he really is. Who his people were, and what they had truly been exterminated for.

'_You cannot be bound to anyone, _controlled_.'_

But he could not say the same, for Itachi.

'_But above all else, remember…'_

"No family."

The husky voice of a teenager who had seen and heard too much for his age sounded out above the hissing cry of stone running along the glistening blade of an ebony handled, silver ninjato. He sat with one leg hanging off a large, thick branch of a tower-like tree and the other stretched out with his back pressed up against the trunk. The forest of Death, hardly seemed to appeal to him anymore.

"No friends."

Naruto had spent the remaining year of academy going through training that he was sure no other could ever endure.

Minutes. Days. Weeks…

Months.

He lost track of how long he had 'been away' far sooner than he thought possible after his brother gave him the only remaining artifacts of his dead clan, apart from himself, that was accessible. The _Sotogawa no kaigan masuku_, Masks of the Outer Shores, had kick started his and his brother's operation.

Well…it was just his now. It was the second month now, but he hoped that when his brother wakes up, _when_ he wakes up, that it would be as if he had never fallen asleep in the first place.

But, as things stood. Shadow Fall was established. A good number of the shops in Konoha were secretly under his symbol, and his organization's influence was starting to grow beyond the borders of just fire country.

The masks made sure of that. His brother, made sure of that.

Taking in a deep breath, the hooded blonde stood up and placed his sword back in its sheath. Its handle sticking out just above his right shoulder, and his two fang blades strapped to his back with the hilts pointing down for lightning fast draws, he was the epitome of what a ninja looked like.

And he did much more than just _look _the part.

He lightly hopped off the branch he was resting on, and plummeted through the air with the grace of an Olympic diver. His descend lasted a good five or six seconds, but to him, it was a small eternity.

Landing with only a small rustle in his wake and a slight pulse of chakra meant to spread the force of his sudden stop, the now fourteen year-old Uzumaki and Namikaze heir stood up to his height of five feet, and five inches. Just four inches shorter than his Uchiha brother.

Fixing his gear and adjusting the multitude of blades and seals he now kept concealed in and around his armor plated limbs, he set off to the last place he would never miss. The ninja academy of Konoha. His last day, and the day he could begin his quest to establish his persona in Konoha. He had taken to his brother's advice and waited to _graduate _from the academy to start his campaign from the inside out.

As of now, Shadow fall had a grand total of fourteen members. Hiashi and Hizashi had recruited three of their clansman to join, having run into difficulties sneaking more members under the watchful eyes of the elders. Hiashi had proposed to simply pay off the elders somehow, or find some way to keep them quiet. But having learned all he could from his brother, Naruto had told him that it was best to keep everything either under the radar, or ensure their loyalty. Their confidence wasn't high enough for the second option, so they went with the first.

Killing the elders was not an option, Shadow fall was much too young to be brought into light just yet.

Ko had been an excellent choice and was actually the first true 'recruit' of the currently _small _organization. He had been approached when Hiashi felt that Hinata was capable enough to be her own escort…the fact that she spent nearly _all _of her time outside of training with Naruto while bearing the knowledge that he was at the very least jonin material had _nothing_ to do with his willingness to let her traverse the village without a guard. Nothing at all.

The Hyuuga had become quite the ninja after joining, and going through training under the taciturn Uzumaki had made him a fine Jonin. He was also training with the blind Hizashi, and quickly realizing that there was still much to be cautious of with the sightless Hyuuga. Ko was an exceptional scout for the Shadows (a shorter/alternative name for Shadow Fall), and also served as a skilled medic.

Within the Inuzuka clan he had recruited Hana, a Jonin who happened to be Kiba's sister oddly enough, and Nobu. A Chunin cousin of theirs who was all but too eager to join. If he remembered correctly, Hana had offered her loyalty the moment he _mentioned_ the breaking down and rebuilding of the ninja system. Apparently, many of her clansmen had been killed in the last war while on scouting missions which she remembered having to tend to both Inuzuka's and their canine companions as a child. They served as scouts as well as taijutsu specialists for obvious reasons.

He found out real quick that the two dog clansmen were all for his idea of unity and strife for a peaceful world…Even if they had a lot of bodies to go through to achieve it.

From the Akimichi he received Masaso and Misashi, two brothers who were both chunin and had a passion for food like no other of their clan. They were also the group's _cooks_, and had single handedly created an assortment of various soldier pills and rations that were more efficient for their missions. Who would've thought the husky food destroyers were also formidable with a smith's hammer in hand? Naruto's armor as well as the group's weapons showed a significant increase in quality, and lethality.

The Yamanaka's had sent him three of their best. Eiko, a Jonin who had very…particular abilities with the mind jutsu that her clan was famous for. Satomi, a chunin who was balanced with her clan's jutsu, hand to hand combat and other jutsu. And finally, Yoji. He had been picked by Inoichi himself from the interrogation department, and Naruto could say with utmost confidence that when The Shadows were in need of a prisoner prodded for information, that they would have no trouble at all finding out what they needed to know.

The Aburame's were an odd lot, but could relate to him in many ways. Their strange practice's with bugs and essentially becoming living hives for them, had left them as outcasts within Konoha. They weren't targeted in the same way he was, but the villagers did go out of their way to avoid them. Afraid that somehow they would lose control of their bugs and the like.

He had received two chunin from them as well. Toshio, and Kenji. Both were as talkative as Shino…which meant they never spoke unless spoken too. But they were dedicated, and had taken to increase the offensive capability to their bugs as much as possible. They knew that full scale battles wouldn't happen anytime soon under the Shadow's banner, but when it was time to make their organization known, they all knew that Hell would rain down on them if they weren't ready.

Last, and unsurprisingly least were the Nara's. Shikaku had sent him five of his supposed 'best'. Out of the five, only one had actually mustered up the effort required to join. The rest had fallen out under the universal Nara motto of life, and simply said that the whole mission of Shadow Fall was just 'Too troublesome'.

Damn Nara's.

Shota, so far, had been an excellent addition to Shadow Fall, and took to being something of a one man librarian as far as records and dealings went. He was the calculative brain and served as an advisor as well. The guy was about as active as a rock, but he knew what was going on in the ninja world and hadn't led the Shadows astray so far. In fact, he had mentioned that there were pricing oddities in the market that had Naruto dig for more information and had come to find out that Gato, owner and CEO of Gato shipping industries, was on his way to water country. Particularly…

Wave.

Naruto ran a hand through his now somewhat lengthy hair. The red in it having claimed a quarter of his blonde locks with more full red strands than before. As of now, his hair made him look like a very rebellious version of his father when he was a teenager. His exotic mixture of cold and warm blue eyes made him look all the more mysterious, and dangerous.

He couldn't help but feel lost whenever his thoughts drifted towards water country. The reason being, was that Uzushio was in water country. His clan's village. His origin…his home.

He had wanted to go there with his brother in toe, but that wasn't possible anymore. And Tsunade had proven to be quite the elusive slug. From what he had heard about her gambling debts, she had to be. It _shouldn't_ have been a problem, but as of now he had no resources or time to go out and search for the sannin. If he left now, he would become a missing ninja legitimately and even worse, a missing Jinchuriki.

Hunter ninja and Anbu would be on his trail wherever he went, and that would undoubtedly expose Shadow Fall. And that simply could not happen right now. Timing was everything in his world. If he revealed his organization now, it would crumble before it was even fully built. Too late, and he risked missing a chance to have the name of his organization known throughout the elemental nations. And hopefully, reach the ears of a certain group who bore the colors of black coats and red clouds.

Oh yes, he knew everything there was to know about the Akatsuki. Or more accurately, everything that his brother knew about them. After all, he used to be one. After growing up the way he did, and training himself to the point of breaking day in and day out for the better part of his childhood years, meaning _all_ of it. He knew that whatever fairytale legend they were striving for couldn't, and wouldn't, end well. The whole thing spelled disaster, what with the idea of _literally _creating a dream world by waking up some ancient god that was sealed long ago.

Something just wasn't right about the whole thing. He could feel it in his gut. And he trusted that much more than some writing in stone.

"Naruto-kun!"

The hooded assassin looked up, and let everything that was storming in his mind fade away. Felt all the pressure of what he was doing, and what was to come disperse like a light mist under a warm sun. She was dressed in a grey sweater a size or two too big for her with dark blue Anbu pants and standard blue shinobi sandals.

"Hinata." He responded quietly, taking in the sight of his childhood friend with a small smile in correspondence to her warm, full one. _'Am I at the academy already?' _he asked himself. Training ground forty-four wasn't exactly close to the ninja academy. But being who he is, and after all the work he had put into making his body nothing short of a weapon, it was natural for him to move at a pace that others would find just insane for someone his age. To put it simply, nobody under Jonin rank would stand a chance in a fight with him, let alone keep up with him.

Itachi…he had made sure of that.

Unless he had some objective to reach, Naruto hardly noticed the trip it would take him to get somewhere, having the tendency to drift into deep thought as he moved. He was broken out of his shadowed haze _this_ time by a tight hug from the indigo haired teen that had successfully become one of the only people who he was bound to in the village. She had grown into a true beauty for one her age, when Naruto allowed himself to think of her that way.

Her hair was shoulder length now and she was about a head shorter than him, standing at just over five feet. She hadn't grown much height wise, but different could definitely be said about her body.

Naruto could feel the form of her back and the full hips that adorned her some ways further down where he had wrapped his arms around her, returning the hug. And he could feel the maddening softness of her now D-cup breasts pressing up against his chest due to their embrace. And if that weren't enough, her smell just served to make it even more difficult to concentrate. Her lavender scent burning his nose and body in the most frustrating of ways.

She was lean in every part that counted, and soft in all the right places.

The Hyuuga heiress was thinking along the same exact line as she buried her face in the nape of her childhood crush's neck, just underneath his chin. The way his strong arms wrapped around and engulfed her into his hard body made her feel like she was untouchable. The future life of being a ninja not worrying her in the least while she was in his arms like that.

"I missed you." The soft voice of a young teenager lulled his ears into nearly hearing nothing else but her gentle tone, despite everything that had been instilled into him to always be aware of his surroundings. To never lose focus.

Concern. Uncertainty…Fear. Relief. Hinata saturated so many different things into just those three words, that they always made him think of her whenever he went out on his personal missions for one reason or another. It always made him smile and frown at the same time. She always thought about him. Worried for him.

He gave a soft, playful snort, "I've only been gone for three days…You worry too much."

Cared for him.

It did not escape him that his shy lavender-eyed friend held more than just _friendly_ feelings for him. And he was fully aware of _his _feelings for her in return. He couldn't quite place when he had developed them, but he _did_ know why.

The Indigo-haired girl gave a small, almost inaudible huff in return, and locked her hold on him just a bit tighter as she closed her eyes and savored the moment.

She saw through him. Into him. Hinata knew more about him than any other save for his brother, _emotionally_. He kept nearly all of his ninja matters a secret from her. The only thing she knew was that he _was, _in fact hiding his true skill. She just didn't know how effective he was at doing that.

The pupiless, pale girl could see through his masks, and always knew how he was feeling inside. When he was angry, she calmed him. When he was stressed, she took him for a walk through the forests outside the training grounds, knowing that he enjoyed the outdoors more than the confines of a home or a park. When he was sad…she comforted him.

Yes, they had grown very close over the last three years of the Academy, and today they would be taking their final test to become genin. Naruto rolled his eyes mentally, as if he needed to wait this long.

"Hey, there's a place for that you know!" a light, but sharp-toned voice called out with just enough volume to make the pure soul in his arms jump.

'_And there's the other one.'_ Naruto thought to himself as he and Hinata pulled away from each other. She sporting a blush, and he feeling the all too familiar sting in his chest for causing it.

He couldn't understand it. Why he couldn't just _stay away_ from her. He was damned, and knew that his downfall was inevitable. Naruto knew in his heart that he would only break hers if he allowed her any more entry to his life than she already had. He was not entirely human, if at all. But she still…

A raspy and slightly gruff voice chuckled right after the feminine voice finished teasing, "Heh heh, yeah! Break it up you two!"

Their eyes stayed locked for a second. Hinata's pale orbs relishing the sight of his predatory slits for as long as she could before having to turn to greet the other blonde of their group. And Naruto's own teal and dark-blue eyes refusing to turn away from her serine gaze, despite how much he knew he should.

Hinata smiled a little, somewhat sad that their little private moment had been ended so quickly, "Somebody has to worry about you." She sighed quietly, answering his claim of her worrying too much after almost a minute of silence. Breaking eye contact first, she brushed the slightly lengthy bangs out of her eyes with her right hand. The uneven silky locks of hair were long enough to cover her eyes, but thin enough to only lightly veil them. Giving her framed face an allure that Naruto found himself unable to resist, and savored every look at her.

"Hello Ino-san, Kiba-san. A-are you ready for our last day?" the shy Heiress asked with her usual stutter. Nobody understood it. Sometimes she was as shy as a ghost, and at other times bolder than a tiger facing down an intruder in its territory. Usually she was shy with almost everybody else, and only got stubborn as an ox when it came to anything involving Naruto and a possible _dangerous _situation.

Her definition of dangerousalso changed with every appearance of her stainless-steel backbone.

Naruto lowered his eyes for a quick moment before turning to face the two arrivals of their now sizable group. "Hey there Ino."

Although the two blondes were still very much close friends, they had somewhat grown apart over the last year. For a number of reasons really, but Naruto didn't deny that most of them were because of him. He had changed over the months since the three had known each other. He rarely ever walked around with a light air around him anymore. Ino was especially perceptive of him as well. She could always tell he was tense, or prepared to lash out at anything in a moment's notice…usually both. It was funny really.

Hinata could read his eyes, but Ino could read his body. With the shy Heiress, he was like a locked door and she had the master key. His brother always said that the gates of the soul were in a person's eyes. But with the platinum-blonde Yamanaka, he was an open book…and she had a magnifying glass.

Both girls could see the real him, but each had their own interpretation. And he dare say that Ino could see what he had eaten for breakfast that morning with her ability to peer at his surface, and beneath it.

"Hi Naruto." Ino greeted with a small smile. Kiba and Hinata were a step or two ahead, carrying out a small conversation while the two blondes stayed a little behind. He had a special connection with Ino, just as Hinata did with him.

"Feeling confident on today's tests?" Naruto asked. Taking in the form of his other childhood friend. Ino had grown into quite the beauty herself. She had grown out her hair to a long pony-tail that went down past her shoulders and had a single bang hanging along the left side of her face. Her dress hadn't changed much, what with her sleeveless dark purple sweater and blue Anbu pants. But she had filled them in quite nicely.

She crossed her arms over her just under her now full C-cup breasts and furrowed her brow in a pout, "Yes and no. I do fine when I'm training with you and the rest of the group, but I get nervous under the instructor's eyes and wind up getting too rigid and sloppy."

Naruto nodded slightly, seeing how the sky-blue eyed Yamanaka would feel that way, "Not many people take to having their movements under a microscope." He flexed his hand as they walked through the hall on their way to their class, "But that would only be if you were performing a demonstration." He turned to her, giving her view of a single glinting and slitted eye, "Today you'll be fighting. You won't have time to feel nervous. Only act."

Most of everyone in their small group of friends had come to accept Naruto's sort of 'outsider' personality. Hinata, Kiba, Tenten, and Ino had all gotten used to his usual mysterious and somewhat dangerous atmosphere as well. Oddly enough, Kiba became quite the decent friend after his double-team spar against Naruto. It had been the one and only time he had ever engaged in combat at the academy, but he left no doubts about his abilities. Only questions.

Who would have known that all you needed to do to get Kiba to be a decent guy was to knock him out; and give him a good ass kicking to get him to be your friend?

Ino gave Naruto a small, innocent but curious smile, "You would know." It was not a question, but a statement. She knew that her friend was hiding himself from her. She just had no idea just how much he hiding. It was actually part of the reason she felt that they weren't as close as they used to be.

"Perhaps." came the response from her ever reclusive friend. She couldn't help but give a small sigh as they entered their soon-to-be, used-to-be classroom and notice a particular raven-haired boy wearing a navy-blue shirt with the Uchiha symbol on the back and khaki shorts, staring intently in front of him as if some invisible enemy was there.

Everyone went to their respective seats, leaving Hinata and Naruto to sit next to each other in the back of the class.

"Hey Sasuke." It had taken her a while, but Ino had developed a bit a crush on the silent Uchiha. The onyx-eyed boy had the same malevolent aura about him that Naruto had, but it wasn't as suffocating. She liked her long-time odd friend, truly, he would always hold a place in her heart. But, she couldn't get past his walls. Even when they were just spending time together as a group or by themselves, the heavy aura around him never left. How Hinata could withstand it was beyond her, but Sasuke wasn't that bad at least.

Besides, at least now she could rest easy knowing that Hinata had Naruto all to herself now. She couldn't imagine what would happen to their friendship if _she _had developed anything beyond friendly intentions for her fellow blonde.

Ino blinked as she realized that all she got in response while she was lost in her thoughts was a sideways glance and a 'Hn.'

She sighed and rested her head on her hand as the class's sensei walked in and greeted the class.

Iruka walked in, followed closely by Mizuki and both wore a serious expression on their face. Today was the start of many of the present student's long and treacherous lives as shinobi after all.

"Good morning class." The majority of the class responded with their own greeting, "Today is a day I'm sure you've all been waiting for. The last day at the academy. But, be that as it may, you still have some things you need to do first before you may put on a forehead protector, and call yourself a shinobi of Konoha."

The instructor's eyes fell on each and every one of his students, though they did linger on two individuals. One being a spikey red-tipped blonde and the other undoubtedly an Uchiha if his jet-black hair and onyx eyes were anything to go by.

"Today you will be judged on whether or not you are ready to begin the life of a ninja based off three tests. The first is a written test designed to see how much you know, and how much you retained throughout the academy. The shinobi is only dangerous if they remain unknown to their enemies, and if he or she knows everything about everybody else. Sometimes the difference between life and death is knowing your enemies abilities and being able to get them to show them to you without getting killed."

As Iruka was giving his little speech, he passed out a packet test to each student. The last test was Naruto's, and the brown-haired chunin couldn't help but feel like he was walking on egg shells around the blonde. The only time he had interacted with him aside from instructing was when he had tried to ask him to take his hood off in class.

That had been a mistake.

Aside from scaring half the room of potential ninja candidates with his eyes alone, the chunin couldn't help but feel as if he had put himself on his students list of undesirables, as bizarre as it sounded to himself.

"You have one hour to complete the test. Anything longer, and you wouldn't be here in the first-place. Good luck, my students."

He didn't like being that 'hard-ass' teacher, but one thing that Iruka Amino always stressed in his lessons was safety and teamwork. Safety meaning that he wanted all of his students in the best shape possible both physically and mentally. Teamwork was to basically become a family member with whoever you were working with, normally that's how the three-man cell worked.

Having handed out the tests and giving them the appropriate prep-talk, the academy instructor sat down and hoped the best for his students.

The class of clan heirs and heiresses got to work fast. Each student hoping to become a genin dug into their test like it was a jutsu scroll. Each one sported a focused brow showing the intensity of their effort going into their tests

All accept one.

One hooded figure flipped through the five pages of general and specific questions covering basic chakra theory to field tactics, summing up to a hundred and twenty-five questions in total, like it was disintegrating news report.

Skimming through the test packet, he let out a silent sigh at how bland it was. Were it not for the fact that a few questions actually pertained to what one _would_ do during a mission and how one should defend a downed comrade or client, the young assassin would've thought it was just an advanced survival test.

But, he was still under the disguise of being an 'above average' student. He'd play along for one last day under a scope.

'_Your teammate is down and you have an enemy squad advancing on your position, what do you do? Kill them.' _That's exactly what he would do. He wouldn't risk trying to outrun the enemy squad because his mobility would be limited to a pace that would be catering to his wounded comrade. He wouldn't try surrendering because that just wasn't in his nature. The only option he would have is to hide his wounded teammate, and face the other team alone, or with whoever else may be in his cell.

Shadow Fall doesn't leave a man behind.

'_You have been separated from your team during a scouting mission and you can see that one of your teammates has been captured. Do you leave them, and carry out the mission or attempt a rescue?'_

Naruto's pencil snapped as he stifled a growl at the double standard question. What was taught in the academy was to complete the mission at all costs, but another and even greater rule, was to defend your team until your last breath. Protect each other at all costs. Did that not mean to save them if they are in enemy hands as well?

The hooded blonde chose to use his pull with the hokage and simply ignore the written test. It was designed to instill the fact that there is no right or wrong answer anyway. The entire thing was a ruse, anybody with a sense for being a shinobi would see that after the first ten questions, and he would have no part in it. The only part he figured would actually be graded was the section on chakra theory, and basic survival. Everything else was trivial, and had too many variables to be scored.

Hinata looked over to her crush and frowned slightly. He flew through the test like an angry wind before stopping completely. She peered at the page he had stopped on and a worried frown marred her face. _'He only did the first two parts. Why won't he do the last section?'_ She could feel it again. The restlessness in his chakra. She still didn't know why, but Hinata knew for a fact that Naruto had at least some idea why they could _feel _each other's chakra.

And she could tell that right now, her friend was conflicted.

Naruto eyed the sword he propped up against his desk. The Ebony hilt's glossy finish reflecting the image of his face with the light overhead. For a moment, his face flashed and a different image took its place. His face now adorned in a shadowy-grey shinigami mask, painted red with splattered blood. The look on the masks face was one of hunger, and pain, and sorrow melded in a way that just spelled agony for the one who wore it.

'_Do you leave them…or do you _save them.'

The next half hour was silent. Naruto kept a lock on his thoughts, and Hinata finished her test with confidence that she did fairly well on it.

After all the tests were collected, Iruka told the class to form two lines.

"This next test is to make sure that you can use a decoy and attempt to fool the enemy, making an opening in the process. The bunshin no jutsu is a standard distraction, and can save your life if applied properly. Are there any questions?"

For a moment, no one rose their hand. Each student feeling fairly confident in their ability to create a simple bunshin that required hardly any chakra at all to execute. Alas, there was the problem. It took hardly any chakra to do.

A pearly clawed hand went up, and everyone turned to see that it was the hooded Uzumaki that had a question, "Can someone use a different bunshin jutsu for this test if they don't have enough control to make a regular one?" he asked in his usual cold tone. He had very good chakra control for someone with his level of reserves, but a regular bunshin was just too simple of a jutsu for him to do. Granted he _could _do it, he'd just need to use his _reaper's sight _to do so. But, Naruto didn't feel like using that ability for such a simple jutsu.

A few snickers erupted in the two lines of students, one of which spoke out, "Hah, Uzumaki can't even make a bunshin! There's no way he's going to make Genin!"

Another round of snickers went around the classroom. Sasuke hid a small smile, while others in the class out right laughed.

"Settle down! Settle down!" Iruka held his hands up in a 'tone it down' gesture. The instructor raised an eyebrow at the strange question, having already formed a guess as to what he would receive in an answer, "Why do you need a supplement jutsu Uzumaki-san? The bunshin no jutsu is as simple as jutsu's come."

More hushed laughs escaped a few of the students at the notion of Naruto _not _being able to perform the simplest jutsu there is.

Said blonde merely shrugged a little as he put his hands in his pockets, not even registering the members of the class that were laughing at him. They weren't even flies compared to him, and their words did nothing but make him bored, "I have too much chakra to make a regular bunshin." The simplicity laced with his voice could make even a scribe feel stupid. His cold voice silenced everyone in the room. It never ceased to amuse him, how easily his peers were frightened of him.

And, he had never made a bigger understatement in his life. His knowledge of bunshins was unrivaled in the ninja world, so far as he knew. The reason? He is the last of a dead clan that has the necessary chakra, life force, and curse to make the ultimate bunshin…a long since _forbidden_ technique. One that should've stayed forgotten, in his opinion.

Iruka thought it over for a second and decided to just let it slide like he usually did with the blonde. He was told to pass Naruto as a genin and to simply let him be during his years in the academy by his hokage. He wouldn't question his order, but he wouldn't like it.

"Very well."

Another half hour went by as each student stepped forward and created their bunshin. As an added bonus, they could attempt to perfectly _henge _into one of the instructors for extra points. Mostly everybody did and got the points, and now, Naruto was up next.

"Uzumaki Naruto." Called Mizuki with his usual undivided and intentionally displayed glare of hatred for him. Not that Naruto actually cared. If the half-assed instructor was foolish enough to attempt to harm him, he would find himself missing the limb he tried to use to do it before he could blink.

Naruto walked up seeming looking like he didn't have a care in the world with his hands in his pant pockets and hood on, but two in the class knew better. Hinata could feel that he was agitated, and Ino could see that his body was tense, coiled like a snake, and ready to strike in the blink of an eye.

He got in front of the class, and with a nod to continue from Iruka, Naruto brought his right hand up in a single hand seal and spoke softly, "**Kage bunshin**."

Another Naruto formed out of what looked like pitch-black smoke tendrils that darted out from his shadow. (I never liked the fact that "shadow clones" formed out of a puff of smoke, so I thought up a different version of it.)

Everyone whispered and a few student's eyes widened along with the two instructors of the class at the jutsu that Naruto had just performed.

"The kage bunshin no jutsu is a kenjutsu, how is it that you know that technique, let alone perform it?" Iruka asked the blonde who was staring into his clones eyes, his voice laced with shock at how easy his hooded student made a B-rank kenjutsu look while not even being a genin yet. Iruka himself could only make a couple in succession before he had to take a break and let his chakra replenish.

"Yeah! How is the dead last able to do a kenjutsu?!" a random student yelled out. A couple others joined in but were hushed by a sharp look from Iruka.

Naruto continued to stare into his clones eyes, which was creeping everybody out actually, but little did they know that he actually had a purpose for the intense calculative gleam. He was looking to see if his shadow clones were affected by what he had done the previous day. Looking to see if maybe some of his…_other _power leaked through the miniscule bond that each bunshin has to their creator.

Luckily, there wasn't anything strange about his clone.

"I told you…" Naruto began, finally breaking his gaze away from his clone as he surveyed the room of ignorant soon-to-be cannon fodder, "I have too much chakra." And dispelled his clone in the same fashion he formed it.

He walked back and sat back down in his seat next to Hinata. _'At least _some _of my class won't be liabilities.'_

Kami this was such a waste of his time.

**~An Hour Later~**

"Alright my students, this is your last test in the academy. And it also happens to be the hardest." The young instructor began as he took a look at each of his students. He watched each of them grow from just little kids into now what he hoped were now ninja. After today, he would no longer be responsible for them…

"Today you'll be sparring my fellow instructor Mizuki. There will be no restrictions placed on your fight, and you will need to face him with the intent to kill. Otherwise, you will not last three minutes." Said chunin with grey hair and a bandana-like forehead protector smirked as he thought about how he was going to humiliate a certain Uzumaki.

"Aburame Shino, make your way to the sparing ring." Iruka called out the first name on the list, "Your match will last for at least five minutes, or until either myself or Mizuki-sensei think you've performed to the required ability."

Naruto sighed, gaining Hinata's attention. He nodded his head towards the decent sized platform in the academy training field as he and the rest of the class sat cross-legged around the ring in a big circle, "And now it starts."

The hooded assassin looked on as names were called, and partly trained pre-teens walked up and got mercy passed. At least in his opinion they did.

There were a few of his nameless classmates that didn't do too bad, but for the most part only the students who came from actual clans of ninjas held their own and made the fight somewhat interesting to watch.

When it came time for Hinata's match, Naruto felt that the wait for his fight was bearable.

"W-wish me luck Naruto-kun." Came the nervous soft voice that he always found familiar and amusing.

He gave her a small smile and nodded, "He's overconfident. Watch his footing, and you can counter when throws with his left, and kick with his right. You've got this one, Hinata."

The lavender-eyed heiress blushed at the advice, and how his smile was so contradictory to the predatory gleam in his slitted, exotic eyes. With a quick nod, the Hyuuga made her way to the sparing platform in a hurry to try and hide the heat on her face.

Naruto's smile dropped to a frown as soon as she was a couple feet away.

'_Above all, remember…no family. No friends.'_

His brother's weak voice haunted him in the back of his mind. "It's the only way to keep them safe." He finished with a soft sigh.

Feeling a jab at his side, his eyes snapped to his left to where Kiba had poked him, a sly grin plastered on his face, "C'mon bro, when're ya gonna _seal the deal_ eh?" the Inuzuka chuckled at the silent stare that he received in return. It had been a long running jest between the two. After his defeat, the hard-headed tanned boy actually took to liking the quiet but dangerous Uzumaki. He wasn't as close as Hinata or Ino were to Naruto, but he was as close to being a best-friend that the red-tipped blonde had.

At least as far as _bros _went. Or so Kiba put it.

Halfway through the match, Naruto's words held true as Mizuki planted his feet each time he went to throw a power shot, but overextended his reach in a sloppy form. Hinata's Byakugan eyes saw this and she responded accordingly with a few well-placed juuken strikes to his left shoulder and the back of his right thigh, making his left arm lose nearly all mobility and causing his right leg to give out completely.

It was rather embarrassing for Mizuki to say the least, but when facing against a Hyuuga who makes full use of their infamous doujutsu and taijutsu, it was hard _not _to lose when your student can effectively shut down your chakra network.

That, and the shy heiress had somehow figured out one of his tells that he, for the life of him, couldn't iron out no matter how hard he tried. Though he did do his best to cover it up, which made him suspicious. _'How did she notice that?' _most ninja don't develop the ability to pick apart other people's movements in combat until they made chunin.

Mizuki narrowed his eyes at the retreating Hyuuga after she reactivated his chakra points with an apologetic 'sorry!' and went straight towards a certain Blonde to collect her praise. _'It was that damned Kyuubi that read my movements and told her! I'd expect nothing less from the little demon-shit.'_ The chunin instructor rolled his shoulders as he prepared for his next little spar with an evil smirk in his mind. _'Don't worry, I'm warming up for you Uzumaki.'_

"Wish me luck you love birds, I'm next!" a certain shaggy haired boy with red fangs painted on his cheeks cheered as he pushed the two together when he went to pat their shoulders. With a smirk, he left with Naruto's slitted eyes narrowed down to blades and Hinata's face beat red in his wake. Though Naruto still placed a firm hand in the small of her back to keep Hinata steady, telling himself that he only did so because the mutt was so damn ruff! Hinata made no move to…well, _move_ away from the blonde's hand, and secretly thanked him while she told herself that she totally didn't want to feign falling over from Kiba's push right about now.

"K-kiba-san!" "Keep it up dog breath…"

Were the responses the rough teen snickered at as he hopped up the platform, though Naruto growled his retort under his breath, Akamaru heard it and relayed it to him.

Kiba's match was interesting to say the least, the Inuzuka had shown great promise even before he beat him silly, but now the brash teen was starting to take his profession serious. Mizuki had actually taken a few decent cuts from his claws during their taijutsu battle.

'_But dog boy still needs to work on his ninjutsu.' _Naruto said in his head with a roll of his eyes. His left hand somewhat brushing up against the tip of his sheathed ninjato. He was growing very impatient with all this needless waiting around.

A couple matches later, he felt eyes on him. Someone was watching him.

Looking around, he noticed that it was Sasuke that was staring at him. The two had a very…strange relationship since their first _real _fight a year and some change back. While Kiba had become something of a friend, the supposed Last Uchiha was a passing acquaintance. He didn't gun after Naruto anymore, but he didn't necessarily like him.

The two last of their respective clans shared a small nod of respect as Sasuke was called to have his match.

'_Let's see how well you've trained yourself, _Little Brother_.'_ Naruto spoke in his mind.

And as the miniature version of Itachi hopped onto the platform, an all too familiar, and now amused voice chimed in his head. **'By Kami, you're starting to sound like him now.' **An elegant and slightly deep feminine tone echoed in his head, and brought a small smile to his face. (Imagine something like Ada Wong's voice from Resident Evil…and if you don't know who that character is or the game she's from, you don't deserve to live x) ) _'You spend enough time with somebody…they start to rub off on you after a while.'_ Oh yes, his ever present bijuu had become even more a part of him than she was before. It was funny, now that they couldn't be in each other's company in the mindscape anymore they never left each other alone while either one was still awake.

She had also shared with him another big secret of hers. 'Tailed Beasts' wasn't exactly an all-around term that could be used with the Bijuu, when they could take _mortal_ form. Of course, by the time Kurama had worked up the nerve to reveal this dirty little secret of hers, it was already too late; their mindscape was no more.

It was a tragic thing really, after performing the _ritual _and putting on the masks, he not only lost his inner peaceful world, but the part of himself he had just barely gained on top of not being able to communicate with his fox guardian like he used to. Well, for the most part anyway. He could still contact _Shade _at any time…

Just not in the same way as before.

Kurama's beautiful giggles caressed Naruto's ears as he felt her gently pushing his attention towards the sparing ring. **'But you're right, let us see if the little Uchiha has bettered himself.' **Naruto hid a small smile at his oldest friend's antics, _'_You're_ starting to sound like _me_.' _He felt a playful push on his chakra, **'I've spent **_**a lot **_**of time with you.'**

The Uzumaki merely snorted in amusement, gaining a look from the heiress sitting closely next to him to which he nodded his head in the still glaring Mizuki's direction for cover. He still hadn't told Hinata or Ino about his tenant. Nor anyone for that matter…he wasn't quite yet willing to risk losing the only people he called family because of his _situation_.

"Begin!"

Naruto shook of his thoughts in favor of looking to see if his wayward second Uchiha brother had improved any.

At first he expected him to simply take off as soon as he was given the OK to, but surprisingly enough the Uchiha decided to fling a well-placed Kunai that forced Mizuki to jump awkwardly upwards and to his left. A rookie mistake, since he was sure the cocky chunin couldn't dodge while in mid-air leaving him only able to block.

But from the looks of it, Sasuke had been hoping for the assistant instructor to do just that and sent a controlled fireball jutsu to where he knew the grey-haired man would be landing.

In a show that he wasn't a chunin for nothing, Mizuki made a bunshin a few feet away and replaced himself with it with the aid of a **Kawarimi **(Substitution jutsu) and immediately rushed him right after. Leading in with a straight left punch, Mizuki spun and threw a hard spinning heel-kick with his right leg and growled in frustration after Sasuke redirected his punch, and leaned back under his following kick like it was a limbo pole.

Sasuke turned with the kick as he ducked under it and landed a sharp elbow in Mizuki's side, making him grunt and attempt to catch the Uchiha with a hook. Many of the surrounding soon-to-be-genin gasped excitably (the majority of which were female) when the Uchiha slid his right hand alongside Mizuki's and redirected the intended right hook just before thrusting the said right hand and nailing a powerful blow on the chunin's jaw.

He had leaned forward and stepped just enough to make his arm cock-back because of his redirecting movement and sent the punch straight to the side of the grey-haired instructor's chin. A well-executed counter that completely caught the experienced chunin off guard, which was made noticeable by the bewildered look in his eyes as Mizuki stumbled back. A bit dazed from the unforeseen and hard shot.

Smirking slightly, Sasuke took advantage of his opponent's semi-stunned state and went to barrage him with a quick series of jabs and a mix of hooks and overhands, a few placed kicks here and there as well. The chunin had trouble keeping up with the Uchiha's sudden show of both surprising, and lethal speed/dexterity for what was supposed to be an academy student, and was caught off guard yet again by a fainted right hook that hid a following left straight that held a lot of power behind it.

Mizuki couldn't believe how the fight had turned against him so fast. Hell, things took a turn for the worst at the very start of the match. He had been set up right from the beginning with that kunai that made him dodge right off the bat, and got him all worked up.

The use of a controlled fireball jutsu was impressive, and made him weary. He meant to finish off the Uchiha quickly after that switch with his bunshin, but apparently that was exactly what the raven-haired boy wanted.

He had completely underestimated his opponent because Sasuke didn't have the eyes that his clan was feared for yet, and now…he had a pretty fast moving foot coming towards his face, and didn't think it was going to feel all that good.

Mizuki had gone through all of that in his head while Sasuke immediately spun with great momentum after he stunned the dazed assistant instructor, yet again, and launched a lethal roundhouse kick with his left leg.

The usually smirking chunin let out a cry of pain upon the making of contact between Sasuke's vicious kick…and his face. Mizuki was sent sailing through the air and clear off the platform where he rolled to a stop, next to a clapping Iruka who gave him a sheepish smile for sympathy.

Nearly all of the 'hopefully' genin's stood up and cheered as Iruka walked up the sparing ring's steps with a proud smile on his face, "Very well done Sasuke, I'm impressed, as I'm sure the rest of the class is as well!"

A few whistles sounded out as a few of the aspiring kunoichi in the bunch made their opinions known.

"Wooo, way to go Sasuke-kun!"

"You're the best!"

"That was so cool!"

The Uchiha hid a pleased smirk as he hopped off the platform and casted a glance towards a certain hood wearing blonde that he had been aching to fight again.

Naruto had watched the entire fight with a gaze akin to a magnifying glass, taking in each detail and replaying each move in his head as he analyzed them. _'Heh, seems Sasuke was able to learn a thing or two from our last fight. I'm impressed, he took a chance with that kind of movement.' _He had only been able to somewhat mimic Naruto's style of movement for a few seconds. The way he redirected an attack, but then turned what was once a defensive maneuver, into an offensive one was an incredibly daring and tedious way of fighting, especially in the middle of combat.

But, training with one of the most dangerous ninja in the elemental nations if not _the _most dangerous ninja without pause and endless clones had made that style of fighting second nature to Naruto. _'But, how he managed to practice that without me or Itachi to teach him is a question I don't know the answer to…it seems he has the same aptitude for the ninja arts as his older brother. That was a decent fire release jutsu he executed as well.'_

He could sense Kurama ponder the young Uchiha with the same train of thought as him, the feel of the _very_ small droplet of her power constantly flowing through him gave Naruto a fairly accurate reading on how the ancient kitsune was feeling. **'He doesn't have that much chakra, but he makes due with the amount that he has very well.'** The bijuu replied nonchalantly, though she did show some respect toward the child of the clan of eyes which she hated like none other. Mostly because Naruto considered him a sibling, even if they hadn't really bonded all that much. Aside from his foot making firm contact with the side of his face of course. That was how Naruto said 'hi'.

Naruto scoffed in his head, _'Not everyone is born with an abnormal amount of chakra. Though, he does have a lot of potential.'_ Itachi had more than a decent amount of chakra when he had graduated the academy, coupled with his natural ability as a ninja and it was no surprise when he had caught the attention of the instructors and graduated early. It would seem that both brothers had a few things in common after all. Even with him.

"Uzumaki Naruto! Please make your way up to the sparing ring!"

Letting out a silent sigh, he got up slowly, and started gathering the patience he would need in order not to _kill _Mizuki while he _tested _him. Cracking his neck, the hooded Uzumaki felt nervous eyes on him. Well, he could feel everyone's eyes on him, the nervousness he sensed in his chakra. Which meant…

"G-good luck N-naruto-kun."

Looking down to his left, Naruto could feel his heart thrum with extra vigor as he gazed at Hinata's nervous, but warm smile. Her face showed nothing but care, and the utmost confidence that he would turn out the victor no matter what. His piercing eyes travelled up from her soft, full lips, to the lavender orbs that threatened to swallow him whole with the amount of effort Hinata put in to taking in his shadowed face…and with the level of which she was _succeeding_ in pulling him in. The red-tipped blond fought the urge to give in to her gaze, despite how easy it could be to just be lost in the sweet warmth that was Hinata.

And how he knew she must be sweet. The taste of her, rich, and excruciating to think about. Even though it was a pain that Naruto was all too willing to endure, if it would allow him to keep his distance from the angel peering up at him.

Giving a small smile, the blonde assassin's hand twitched as his throat dried, and a sensation of something between thirst and hunger hit his body with a force that would've rendered anyone else on their knees with its sudden intensity, "Thanks Hinata."

It was getting harder to deal with his craving. If he could even call it that, his main problem was more like an urge. A feeling of sudden…_need _that nearly consumed him every time it hit. _'Kurama…'_ a caress on his chakra was all Naruto needed to feel safe. He didn't like it, literally leeching off of his closest friend so that he didn't _feed _off others. But, he dealt with it. Mostly because the stubborn kitsune would seep her chakra through his stigmata if he refused anyway.

His training with his stigmata helped in leagues with allowing Kurama's chakra to interact with his cursed markings. Before he had activated and used them subconsciously, instinctually at his best. Now, he could do much more than just make them glow. But he had no intention of showing anyone that now.

If only Itachi had had more time…

"Go easy on 'em bro!" an enthusiastic and smirking Kiba joked with a thumbs up. He wasn't the smartest guy in the group, but he knew damn well that the feral blonde didn't just _look _dangerous. He _was _dangerous. Like the canine on his head, the Inuzuka could simply feel that he was in the presence of a superior predator. Not only that, but he could see it in his eyes. That glint, literally, that anyone with half a brain could tell right off the bat that they were still breathing because they had given no reason for them _not _to be breathing anymore.

Shaking his head in slight amusement, the blonde gave his own thumbs up as he made his way to the sparing ring. So used to ignoring the whispers and occasional cry for his expulsion that he hardly even heard them anymore. His only focus was _not _ending things too quickly since he had to make it look like he was being tested.

But, he had a feeling that the only that was going to be tested today was his patience.

Everyone took in his form as he stood on his side of the fairly large platform. He hadn't changed his style much. The only difference was he didn't wear as much orange anymore. His tight fitting black sweater was cut-off at the elbow and his black Anbu-styled pants ended just above the grey wrappings around his ankles. Black fingerless gloves and combat boots finished his attire. And the sleek, ebony finish of his lethal looking ninjato going along his back. He channeled chakra into the turning mechanism that he designed into the leather fastenings of his sword so that the hilt was over his right shoulder now instead of being beside his left hip.

A new addition to his arsenal besides his throwing tools that he had changed. It wasn't so much useful in combat, but it was definitely a plus in comfort. Though there had been times where he was sneaking around and a well-timed switch of sword positioning and a quick draw had kept him under the radar during his raids on Danzo's bases. Which he was currently running out of, at least any that actually held anything of use towards gathering necessary information that would prove his brothers innocence. Still, things were all going according to plan.

"Begin!"

Now all he had to do was try not to wipe the insidious smirk on the grey-haired chunin's face before him with his sword. Actually, he didn't plan on using it anyway, that would make things much too easy for him to slip up and slice that arrogant smirk off his face. Naruto just wanted to get this over with.

Rolling his shoulders, the blonde cracked his neck and slipped into an unreadable stance with his legs shoulder width apart and his left foot forward. His arms were slightly tense, and held on his sides as he leaned forward a bit. He didn't need anyone marking down the styles he could use for the next headline in the paper, so he was going to do exactly what he had done the one and only other time he had fought in public. Try not to kill the guy with the annoying facial expression.

Mizuki looked on with amusement, _'Is this kid for real? I mean sure, he messed up Sasuke and the Inuzuka kid pretty good the last time he fought, but that was a long time ago. Everyone progresses, and that includes me.'_ As he finished his inward conversation, the grey-haired chunin's smirk grew and he immediately took off with intent to knock the silent hood wearing Uzumaki around like a rag doll.

Completely forgetting to be weary since his very last statement applied to _him _as well. But, so focused was he to pummel the _Kyuubi Brat _that he negated his training and to be wary of any and all enemies.

'_This fool. This is exactly why Konoha is so weak now, the loss of numbers is only part of the reason. It all starts here, the foundation.' _Naruto thought this as he redirected a straight punch to his face, and scarcely ducked his head enough to avoid a high kick to his temple.

He had to stop himself several times from finishing Mizuki as the arrogant and bigot of a chunin left himself wide open after a few weighted throws that were intended to put _him _down. Leaning his head back just enough to avoid another high kick, Naruto returned with his own thundering straight kick to the chunin's midsection as he turned with the intended kick on his face, and mashed his left foot into the fuming Mizuki's chest like a jackhammer.

The grey-haired chunin nearly flew back with an audible 'Oof!' and grit his teeth in anger. _'Damn brat…alright fine, let's kick it up a notch.'_

Tensing his legs, the chunin shot off at a speed that nearly all the surrounding genin struggled to keep up with, and immediately went in for the kill. The two were a blur of punches, kicks, and bodies to the genin. To Iruka, the humble academy instructor was left stunned by what the ghost of a blonde student was doing to his long-time friend.

Sasuke's performance was impressive to say the least, completely taking his friend off guard and taking hold of every advantage presented to him. But Naruto…the boy was fighting Mizuki on equal grounds. It was obvious to him that the hooded Uzumaki had a thirst for combat, and it showed in the way he seemed to toy with his fellow instructor as if he were a kitten playing with a ball of yarn, only Naruto had a string attached to it and yanked it away just before the chunin could seize it.

Having been teaching children how to become ninja for a number of years now granted Iruka a level of insight on people, and he could tell by watching how the boy fought…that this was only a _taste _of what the taciturn blonde was capable of.

Mizuki had begun to let loose more and sloppier strikes as Naruto either kept redirecting them, or dodged them with minimal and precise movement. Whatever was most comfortable really. Deciding to have a little fun, Naruto read the disgrace-of-a-chunin's movements and wanted to see how frustrated he could make him.

The chunin instructor threw a violent round house kick with his left leg, only for it to be dodged once more with just enough room for a hair in between his head and his foot. _'Damn Kyuubi brat is good…for a _genin._' _Smirking, Mizuki shifted his weight on his newly planted left foot, and unleashed a lethal back-spin kick with his right. An attack meant to finish off the supposed genin he was facing.

He hit nothing but air, and as he spun, he noticed that the silent blonde wasn't where he was before.

"Gmph!"

The chunin's head snapped up and his teeth clacked together as a searing pain erupted underneath his chin.

The moment Naruto avoided his attempted high kick, He predicted exactly what Mizuki's reaction would be next based on how the cocky chunin had fought so far and set out to intercept it. Spinning on his right foot, the hooded assassin swung his whole body to the left, forward and then down as he turned his back to the overconfident chunin, save for his planted right leg, and sent the heel of his left foot directly into the bottom of his opponent's jaw.

Carrying his momentum with his arms, the Uzumaki spun on his hands and flipped back onto his feet so he could watch as the chunin instructor finished his painful and awkward backflip arc and crashed into the ground.

Now thoroughly frustrated.

'_Hmph, take me seriously and I'll do the same for you.'_ A playful tug on his chakra alerted Naruto to an amused Kurama, **'So **_**feisty**_**.' **Her elegant voice was full of satisfaction and mischief. _'Only when I'm presented an opponent who won't treat me like I'm a threat.'_

A round of '_Ooh's_' and '_Woah's_' went around the sparing ring after a dead silence induced by the sheer shock of the match. Steeling a quick glance, he could see that Iruka was stunned by his performance so far. It would seem he needed to tone it down a little. Looking to his left, he could see the surprise in Hinata's eyes, and the sharp glint in Ino's. Great, now he had to start thinking of how he was going to get himself out of _this_ one…damn his liking for punching people who piss him off.

Getting up a little slowly, Mizuki's face was a red flame of anger and embarrassment. "What the hell!" he whispered harshly to himself. And decided to put his training and career as a shinobi to good use as he took out several kunai.

Launching them at speeds that had Iruka worried, as it was _his_ understanding that Naruto was just a talented academy student and not a shinobi yet…though he was seriously starting to doubt that, the frustrated instructor wasted no time and aimed for crippling blows in Naruto's legs, arms, and one in his shoulder for good measure.

Sighing just before Mizuki let loose his kunai, the blonde took off at an incredible speed (for an academy student) and began weaving through the thrown universal ninja tools like it was a dangerous dance. It only took mere seconds for him to get within distance of Mizuki, but the chunin had actually became quite panicked when the supposed _student_ in front of him began dodging his kunai as if they weren't even there.

As a last ditch effort, he took a chance at getting written up just to spite the bearer of the Kyuubi, and sent a kunai sailing to where it would hit its mark just under the collar bone, and be a huge pain to take out.

Being only a few feet away at this point, Naruto saw what the chunin was going to do and reacted. Taking a small leap in the air and letting his momentum carry him, the blonde used his finely toned body to spin in the air and around the kunai, catching it in the process with his left hand.

Mizuki's eyes widened as the blonde's body spun like a corkscrew and a left leg flashed out to hit him in the side of the head with enough force to make him flip into the ground. With the way the angle of the kick was delivered and the force behind it made him buckle and fly to the ground almost immediately.

'_Shit.'_ Naruto inwardly cursed as he was now forced to place the kunai to Mizuki's neck and end the match as his win, less he drag this out any longer than he regrettably had already.

The plan had been to have Iruka step in and state that he had shown himself capable of being a genin, not _win _his match and in the manor that he did so. He'd have more eyes on his for sure, a nuisance at worst but it was still something he'd have to deal with.

Looking around, the feral looking Uzumaki noticed that not a single eye was _off _of him. _'This…is going to be troublesome.'_ An elegant snicker in his mind was all that replied to his approximation at humor.

"Uzumaki Naruto…y-you pass." Iruka stuttered out with just enough strength in his voice to hold at least some sliver of the authority he had.

Walking back to his small group of friends, Naruto sat down with a hidden scowl behind his calm face.

"N-naruto-kun, that was amazing!" Hinata stammered as she gripped the sleeve of her left arm, wanting very much to wrap her arms around him as she gave him a kiss for w-ahem, a hug to celebrate. She hadn't expected for him to let loose so much during his fight, but then, it only halfway surprised her. Naruto loved to fight, whether he admitted it or not.

"That was _not _going easy on 'em bro." Kiba chimed in with amusement rapidly growing over his sarcastic tone. "You know he's gonna _feel_ thatin the morning right?"

Ino took a break from her blushing faraway thoughts about a certain Uchiha to give a sharp look towards her fellow blonde. "I wouldn't think that too soon Kiba."

Naruto looked at his fellow soon-to-be genin with a calm face, and attempted to feign a shy look…though the slitted eyes and darkened whisker marks made it a little unnerving for the group of rookies to picture on the usual stoic blonde's face, "All I did was move when he moved, and then move with him. I didn't think that fight would turn out like it did." Which was the honest truth.

Mostly.

Years of crushing training, and a final year of a near suicidal regime had him accustomed to adapt to his opponents damn near intimately. He only needed to spend a couple minutes exchanging blows with someone in order to get a sufficient feel of their movements to start predicting what moves they were going to throw next. His perception during combat lacked only the ability to truly _see _a move coming and pick up chakra signatures, otherwise, he could honestly claim to have eyes on par with a newly manifested Sharingan.

Well, not entirely. Itachi had told him that his reflexes and knowledge/talent for fighting just boosted his already sharp eyes to the point to where he could predict a following attack by reading and memorizing his opponent's body language during several different exchanges. A deadly skill, and it made him extremely dangerous in close quarters combat, on top of his skill with a blade. He would admit, if only to himself, that he could not say the same about long-range combat with equal confidence.

He was a close-quarters fighter, and knew it. He could extend his effectiveness to mid-range, but with only a hand full of jutsu and weapons. He needed something for distance, because if there was one thing that Uzumaki Naruto did _not _like…it was being out of reach of something he needed to do. Whether that was achieving an objective, or taking the life of an enemy.

"N-naruto-kun…"

The hooded blonde was broken from his thoughts by the shy heiress that was now standing over him with her hands clasped together over her nap nervously, "It's time to see h-how well we all did. Iruka-sensei will be telling us who will be s-showing up to be placed in their squads tomorrow."

Naruto cracked his neck as he had to waste more time in the academy, but then, at least seeing the happiness on Hinata's and Ino's faces will make it worth it. He could probably make a wise crack at Kiba while he was at it too.

Sighing, Naruto allowed a small smile to mare his face as he locked eyes with his self-appointed guardian angel.

"Let's get this over with."

* * *

The sound of Tabaco being burned as someone puffed on a pipe could be heard in the quiet of the Hokage's office. Glancing from one clan-head and long-time friend to another, Hiruzen could see the half-looks of surprise on each of their faces and the sense of pride that radiated off of the Hyuuga brothers sitting down a few feet away from him.

The jutsu he had on the crystal ball in the middle of his desk faded as he no longer concentrated on it, and the image of a hooded genin walking closely next to a certain Hyuuga heiress, and surrounded on either side by the Inuzuka heir, and the Aburame that hardly said a word in the group all day.

Inoichi let out a small whistle of amazement, "Well, needless to say…I think Naruto passed."

Choza stopped munching on one of the many snacks he kept on his person at all times with a slight opening of one eye, "No kid'n *munch* he kicked that instructor's ass."

Shikaku grumbled a bit and crossed his arms, "He's going to be _very _troublesome when he gets older."

The tired hokage peered over to a particular pair of Hyuuga brothers with a raised brow, "What do you two think of Naruto-kun's performance?" his voice carried a both calm, but knowing tone.

Hizashi smiled a little, while Hiashi's face gave away nothing, "Naruto performed extremely well, and showed that it is most unwise to underestimate him."

Hiruzen nodded slightly at the expected answer. He knew full well that _everyone_ in the room was working for the sharp blonde, and other clans in the village as well. Hell, the young Uzumaki heir even had half of the village shops on his side…or was it most of them? He hadn't checked in a while, and to tell the truth, he really didn't care anymore. The only thing he cared about was that the mission he had given to the young assassin, if he could even call it a mission, was on track. And the last time he checked, it was ahead of schedule.

So long as Naruto had Shadow Fall moving at the pace it should be, he had free reign in the village.

"And how would you gauge young Naruto-kun's skills?" asked the curious old kage.

This time, Hiashi allowed a smirk to show on his usual stoic face, "_It would be most un-wise to underestimate him._" The _slightly _smug look on his face was well warranted and completely necessary in the clan head's opinion. Nobody in the room apart from himself and his brother had anyidea what the red-tipped blonde was truly capable of. Not to mention that even _he_, nor his brother knew allof what Naruto had up his armored and blade-lined sleeve.

But they did know this, the boy was no genin…that was for _damn _sure.

Inoichi snorted in amusement, and Choza chuckled a bit. Shikaku mumbled a quiet '_troublesome'_ but otherwise remained neutral on that revealing, but non-revealing statement.

The weary kage just closed his eyes and nodded. That was all he needed to know. Hell, he had seen the blonde in action. Well…if you count seeing the body of a root agent fall dead in front of him without even picking up the boy's movement _seeing_. But still, the point remained that Naruto was obviously dangerous. He supposed it didn't matter if he knew just how dangerous he really was, he had seen enough to satisfy what curiosity he could muster.

"Very well…" Hiruzen brought up a hand to rub his forehead as he lazily puffed on his old wooden pipe.

That was all the hokage business he planned to do today.

Line break.

"Good, now keep advancing on alternating sides. Don't let your opponent keep his feet, and mind your own."

A smooth and somewhat raspy voice spoke up over feminine grunts and pants of exertion (picture a cross between Leon's voice from Resident evil, and Jack's voice from Metal Gear Solid 'otherwise known as Raiden…and again, if you don't know either of those games (especially the second one) you are a gaming heathen and deserve to be dragged through the nine circles of Dante's Inferno by the hooks going through your toes and fingertips.)

"Hah…hah...O-ok!" a certain lavender-eyed heiress replied back in between huffs. She and her blond childhood crush had been sparing non-stop for the past twenty minutes at a pace she was _not _used to. She had thought that her father pushed her during their training together, but that was quickly looked back on as a light exercise when she had started training with Naruto a couple months ago.

For some reason, he wasn't very comfortable training with her at first.

A chakra covered palm lashed out in a sharp strike aiming for a chakra point on Naruto's side, just under his chest, that would disrupt his chakra network and render him unable to use his Juuken.

Naruto saw the strike coming, and sent his own palm to meet hers, resulting in a small forceful pulse of chakra to discharge from the impact of both juuken strikes on each other. Stepping forward, he put pressure on the indigo-haired girl with strikes to her left shoulder, center chest, stomach and a few toward her ribcage, all of which were done in rapid succession.

Hinata focused her unenhanced eyes and parried most of the blows sent her way, and blocking what she couldn't. It was difficult using her Byakugan when she was this close to Naruto because she was still working on reducing the 'glare' that strong chakra signatures such as the hood wearing blonde whose focused gaze on her was _really _distracting since her heart was already racing enough from their fight…it's a good thing they were going at it pretty hard, otherwise she'd have nothing to blame her obvious blush on.

But anyways, it was actually very good practice fighting without her Byakugan as it really made her pay attention to where the tenketsu points in the human body were. Not to mention the wonders it did for her form. That, and fighting someone as talented in taijutsu as the feral-eyed hunk in front of her. _'Dammit Hinata, bad girl!' _the shy heiress scolded herself, now was not the time to be thinking that way.

Paying careful attention to her crush's movements, which really wasn't that hard to do for some…odd…reason…yeah, Hinata saw an opening and seized it with all the effort she could put into a single move.

Naruto was fairly decent with the Gentle Fist, but he couldn't say with full confidence that he could match up to Hinata's practiced style. Not to mention that she was, in fact, a Hyuuga and had a natural disposition to both the _very _tedious fighting style and the chakra control that was required to use it.

What that meant was that when the somewhat small-statured girl sent a Juuken strike his way, he gave it his full respect and did everything in his power to avoid getting hit by it.

So. While he was occupied with the right cross that was heading toward his head, so focused was he on either blocking or parrying the blow that he was completely taken off guard when it turned out to be a feint, and his sweet and bright Hinata sent a juuken strike with her knee straight into the inside of his left thigh.

"Unf!" the chakra infused blow was extremely effective as it was intended to be, and brought him down to his right knee as his left leg gave out. His instincts and unfathomable training took hold of him instantly, and time froze to a snail's crawl as chakra was sent to his heart and his brain simultaneously.

His vision pulsed and blurred for only a second before he was allowed to form his plan. With impossible precision and foresight, Naruto waited until the opportune moment where Hinata's palm was half the distance to his face, no chakra was present so it was only meant to knock him back though it would no doubt be a finishing blow in another circumstance, to make his move.

Channeling chakra to the bottom of his right foot, Naruto made sure he had the maximum amount of force output and grip with his only operational leg. Like a rattle snake that had coiled its body in preparation for a strike, Naruto pushed off his leg with enough force to manipulate the charging Hinata, and keep himself on the ground.

With a show of physical prowess and technique, he batted Hinata's right-palm with his left and grabbed hold of her wrist as he turned them both with the aid of both their momentum. He rotated the chakra on the bottom of his foot to the right like a disk which aided him in his turn and let it discharge, causing both him and the wide-eyed Hinata whom he pinned in mid-air to hop two or three feet in the air.

Time started to slowly go back to normal as Naruto pinned both Hinata's hands above her head and positioned himself over her to disable her ability to attack. The Hyuuga heiress landed on her back with a yelp of surprise more so than pain and Naruto soon followed, only his knees and left elbow hit the floor while the rest of him hovered over her in a rather intimate looking position.

Hinata gasped as she opened her eyes, only to see a pair of slitted eyes with iris' like auroras of dark and light blues boring into her as if she was prey. Her breath hitched as she took in her blushing face in the reflection of his glinting eyes. Her own lavender moon-like orbs were wide and incapable of blinking.

She had never actually gotten a _pristinely_ good look at Naruto's eyes. Most of the time his hood concealed their color and the few times that he had his hood off, he was in the shade which pretty much did the same thing despite her own eyes being sharp as a blade. The animal-like reflective glint of his eyes never allowed her to truly look in them.

But now, she was staring into a sea of blues. Some warm, and some cold. And it was impossible to determine which had more dominance. What she could see though, was a small touch of green in his irises.

The green in his eyes were like specs of emerald dust, or stars in the vibrant display of blues in his eyes along with stray traces of gold. Just enough to be seen and have a significant presence when looking at his predatory orbs closely, but not enough to be seen unless you were looking directly into his eyes from extremely up close. Like personal space, intimately close…just like she was right now.

'_Kami…his eyes are so beautiful. I-I can't stop staring into them.' _But then again, did she really _want_ to stop staring into his eyes as if they were the light of God? The answer was no. Absolutely not. There was no possible way she was moving even a finger if it meant breaking away from her crush's otherworldly orbs.

While Hinata was debating on how illegal it should be to have eyes like that, Naruto was having a much _different_ debate in his head.

'_Shit…why did I do this? I should've let her hit me.' _His predatory slits never so much as twitched away from the center of her lavender orbs. They were trembling just enough to be noticed, but that was probably because neither had blinked in the last twenty seconds.

Realizing he hadn't breathed in a while, Naruto drew in a small but deep breath…and immediately regretted it.

His pupils narrowed to razor blades as the scent of his shy childhood friend underneath him filled his nostrils and numbed his senses. She smelled of fresh lavender and fine soaps, no doubt her hobby picked up by her status of nobility serving her especially well at the moment.

His eyes narrowing only served to entrance her more as more of his exotic irises were exposed…and put her in more danger.

A powerful urge was starting to build, and Naruto knew it. Only he couldn't bring himself to move away from the heiress's reach. He dimly noticed that her hands had relaxed in his grip, when before they were tense in both surprise and shock of their resulted position.

But now, her whole form was lax and her rose-dusted face looked up to him in innocent longing. Naruto's mind fogged as he took in the sight of his indigo-haired friend. There was nothing _innocent _about her. Right now, she was _torturing _him. He knew she wanted him as more than just a friend. And he was fairly sure she knew that _he _wanted her the same way as well. Or at least she should.

No one else was allowed as close and make as much physical contact with him as Hinata was.

No one.

Not even Ino was allowed to touch him as much as Hinata was able to. Everyone aside from those two got a hand shake or a fist bump, and even _then _those were far and between. Ino would get a hug or was allowed to her mock punching him and what not, but Hinata by far was allowed much more than anyone he knew.

Hell, every greeting consisted of at least one hug since she never wanted to let him go. When they were spending time outside of training, which was a lot, there wasn't more than a few inches of distance between them at _any _point in time…it amazed him how close Hinata was able to get to him without him even realizing it. More than half the time they forgot how long they were spending time with each other, and he would bring her home an hour after nightfall.

And now, they were mere inches apart with their bodies in a position he _never _thought they would end up in.

It was only when Naruto noticed Hinata's face getting closer and closer his own that he realized just how close they were to doing something that he _wanted_, really wanted with everything he had…but could not allow.

For a moment he was stuck. Entranced by the half-lidded, angelic face of Hinata as she pushed her head up a little more up towards his. Though the action only lasted a very few dire seconds, to him, it was an eternity. The closer her face got and the more her eyes closed, the more time slowed. His vision pulsed once more as his panic made him activate his scarcely used technique. An inch away, her eyes slowly closed all the way and her lips parted a bit…only for her eyes to snap right back open.

Somewhere between panicked and thrilled like never before, Naruto pushed up off the ground with enough force in his arms that he actually made himself shoot back and smack his back on the ground right behind him. The young heiress's eyes snapped back open in shock, not to mention embarrassment, and sat up with a flaming blush on her face as she brought up both sleeved hands to hide it.

'_What are you doing Naruto…you know you can't let her in any closer than she already is._' The cursed Uzumaki sat up with an embarrassed chuckle and brought up his left hand to scratch the back of his head as he scolded himself with righteous fury, "U-ugh, s-sorry about that Hinata. I-I erm…didn't know I was pinning you down for that long."

'_You are _not_ human, remember that! Now fix this situation before you make it worse!' _Damn that was such a shitty excuse. What the hell was wrong with him? This was Hinata, his best friend and the heir to the most respected clan in the village, what the _hell _was he doing?! He didn't give a damn about the village because he had no place in it, but the same could _not_ be said for her. Hinata's home was here in Konoha, and he was about to ruin that!

Hinata had just got done clearing her head after it was completely fogged over by the heat of the moment. Her blush only deepened and she hoped to kami that having both her sleeve covered hands concealing everything but her eyes wasn't a dead giveaway to her total and utter embarrassment…even though she was definitely sure that it was, "N-no N-naruto-kun, I-it's completely fine! I-I just-"

"No Hinata, it's not." The young blonde cut her off as he got on his feet. Hinata shifted to where she had both legs curled with one sticking out further than the other and her upper-body resting on her left arm which was used as support.

She was about to say it was really ok when Naruto's entire demeanor changed. His head lowered and his shoulders tensed. His eyes locked with hers once more, only now they were…sad?

"_I'm sorry._"

Hinata could feel the regret that was thick in her childhood friend's slightly growling voice. She didn't understand it, what had he done wrong? Or was it her that had done something wrong? _What _was wrong, was her only question.

But before she could ask it, Naruto put his hood back on making sure that it blocked out the sunlight and turned around after another quiet '_I'm sorry'_.

The Hyuuga heiress felt lost with her friend's behavior and got on her feet to ask him what was wrong as she was absolutely sure she was missing something, "Naruto-kun?" she asked in a confused and curious tone.

They both took a step forward, before the hooded blonde vanished in a swirl of grey leaves and silver-grey smoke.

Hinata brought her right hand up over her chest as she chewed on her left index finger in nervousness and fear.

"_What did I do_?"

**~An hour later, somewhere in the outskirts of Konoha~**

"*pant* *pant* Grraaah!" Naruto let out a roar as he smashed his right fist into the side of a decent sized rock face. He didn't channel any chakra into his arm, so his hand was thoroughly broken from the impact. Blood began dripping and running down the cracks of the indentation his hand had made in the stone as he kept it buried a few inches into the small mountainside.

'_No friends…no family. No _love_.'_

His feral eyes were glowing dangerously with anger as he dislodged his fractured hand, and sent it slamming back into the hard rock in front of him without so much as a flinch to signify that he felt the painful throb in his hand, and the agony shoot up his arm.

'**Naruto…'** The ancient kitsune that resided within him called out in a soft and worried voice. The following left straight punch into the rock that made a resonating _boom _in its wake was a dead giveaway that her plea fell on deaf ears. **'Naruto please, listen to me…'**

A deep growl answered her as the raging blonde cocked his right arm for another go at the already pulverized section of rock in front of him, "Why did I *boom* _do _that?! *smash*"

Though he couldn't see her anymore, he knew that his ever present fox guardian had to be frowning. She hated it when he blamed himself for something…mostly because it resulting in him letting his anger out through training, and hurting himself in the process.

'**You didn't **_**do **_**anything Naruto, what you feel for that girl is completely normal.' **She tried to keep her voice even, but her container's self-destructive streak whenever he felt bad about something always had her on edge…it wouldn't be the first time he did something stupid as a form of 'penance' for something he _thought _he did. **'I don't see why you are so afraid to let her in. You **_**know **_**she looks at you the same way you do her. For kami's sake, you two were nearly in a **_**trance**_** earlier!'**

He was breaking his hands almost as soon as they were done healing just so that he would feel more pain, and it was _irritating _the bijuu who had grown to care for the Uzumaki _immensely_.

Another fist plowed into the already abused rock face that had the extreme misfortune to be near Naruto at the moment, "That's exactly the problem! *smash* She shouldn't feel _anything _for me!" the section of rock he was destroying was pretty much done for, so he whirled around and started doing the same to the surrounding trees.

Kurama was starting to get heated. This more or less happened every time Naruto and 'White-eyes', as she liked to call Hinata, got even remotely close to crossing the bridge of friendship into something more. He would shut himself away, and curse himself for letting his feelings for the girl take over. **'She shouldn't feel anything? Or **_**you **_**don't **_**want **_**her to feel anything?' **the millennia old being scathed back with an accusing tone.

Naruto's eyes flashed a corrupted silver iris and flickered next to the destroyed section of rock wall. A monstrous growl radiated out from him in a rattling boom.

His eyes were now black as night with a silver iris that seemed to try and engulf it like an evil entity, Naruto pierced both hands into the walls as his markings lit up in a mixture of dark grey and blackish blue. With a growl of frustration he ripped off a boulder sized chunk of rock from the mountainside and shattered it to pieces with a devastating punch after tossing it in the air.

"_She _can't _be with me Kurama! _She can't-" a lump in his throat stopped him from saying anything further as his stigmata lit up in a flare of dark grey and pitch blue. A smoke-like but solid obsidian energy seeped out of his exposed markings, outlining him in a cloak of dark energy. Unnatural energy.

_Cursed_ energy.

The last Uzumaki dropped to his knees before allowing himself to fall back against the portion of rock he had destroyed. His right leg extended out but curled lifelessly as his left leg didn't even move, so he used his left arm to support his head as he shielded his now hyper-sensitive eyes from the sunlight. There were clouds over head now, but there was still more than enough light to make his eyes sting.

He clenched his eyes shut, but for more than just the sake of keeping the sunlight out. With a tired sigh, Naruto looked up in the clouded and shifting sky. The sun was losing its place as the grey clouds circled and bunched in around it like a lazy elemental serpent.

The last rays of sunlight before the clouds engulfed it whole could be seen in Naruto's eyes as the blackened whites of his eyes bled back in to their normal color. And with it, the silver root-like pigmentation that replaced his usual vibrant blue irises. The dark aura around him receded along with his fading stigmata. Leaving only his tired face that was slightly hidden behind the mattered hair that spilled over his eyes.

"You know what I am Kurama." The sadness in his voice reminded her of her missed pale and red-headed 'roommate'. Which meant that the sorrow in his voice nearly broke her heart.

"There can be nothing between me and her…because you can't love a _monster _like me."

He held up a clawed hand, and willed the markings in his palm to reveal themselves. A small spark of his excess soul energy rose up in his hand like a mystical fire as his claws turned black to match the fleeting color of the dead pale-grey of his skin going down to half his fore-arm.

The small aura covered orb was like a dark blue star that was stuck in the middle of being pure, and evil with the way the obsidian veil radiated off the dark blue energy. So much like chakra, and yet so different at the same time. He hadn't thought of a name for the power he could harness from his soul. And he hadn't discovered one either, he didn't know how much time he had left of being normal, so a few months with nothing to show for was unacceptable to him.

Kurama frowned as her cherished container viewed himself as some sort of _creature_ rather than the misunderstood person that he was. After his descend and transformation into his wraith form, he couldn't get the image of his grey skin and demonic eyes out of his mind. He was a monster in his own eyes. Through and through. And it was something that Kurama had been trying to break him from thinking that way ever since the night he staked himself to his apartment wall to keep from hurting anyone.

'**You're not a monster Naruto…'**her chakra seeped out of his pores in the form of embers and slowly came together to outline his resting body. Her power wrapped around him in a hug and completely filled him with warmth that always comforted him. The feeling of a hand being placed on his cheek made the Uzumaki look up. Nothing but the red glow of his bijuu's power surrounded him, but he placed a hand over his right cheek anyway. They had a strange form of skinship, Kurama and him, but it was a skinship nonetheless.

As the clouds brought about thick shade, his skin changed with it. His skin clouded with a deathly pale-grey and quickly reverted back to normal sporadically as the sunlight broke through the overcast and hit his person. His markings moved about slowly, like snakes along with the change in his skin as he looked up in the spotted grey sky once more. His eyes gaining their corrupted silver iris in the dark.

"_Not yet…"_

* * *

The classroom door opened as one Amino Iruka walked through with a small folder in hand, with Mizuki trailing behind with a chest in his arms.

The bruised-face chunin set down the chest on the large desk at the front of the class, grumbling about various aches in his body and the three particular students who were the cause of it all. With a grumpy look on his face, the grey-haired man plopped down in his chair in the corner of the large class and sulked quietly.

Hinata, who was startled from her little world of worry from the sudden barge in the room, couldn't keep the frown off her face. A certain blonde hadn't shown up yet if the empty seat next to her was anything to go by. She had even activated her Byakugan, but with no results. Naruto wasn't anywhere near her, otherwise she'd have spotted his star of a chakra signature the moment she activated her doujutsu.

Iruka took one last look around the class, pride all but plastered on his face at what a fine bunch of genin most of them had become. "Good morning students, I'd imagine you're all very anxious to be assigned to your teams and your sensei's so I'll make this brief. *chuckle* After all, after today you won't be looked at as students anymore, but shinobi."

A frown worked its way onto his face. This was the last time he would see them all together like this. Years of being a ninja had brought him to the harsh reality that at least a quarter of the occupants in his class would not make it to their eighteenth birthday. It was just a fact of life, and he had steeled himself for it. But it was hard for any teacher to not feel _something _for his students.

The murmurs of excitement were silenced as the scarred chunin spoke up, "Now that comes with a price. A price that many in our line of work pay within the first two years of graduating." All eyes were on the lightly tanned man as he paced slowly from one side of the front of his desk to the other, "And that, my students, is our lives."

Nearly all those in their seats tensed, and their faces hardened as the reality of their chosen careers was voiced without hesitation.

"I'm not going to sugarcoat it for you young men and women. If I did, I might as well take my headband off and be the enemy that kills you."

A dead silence fell on the room, until it was interrupted by the sound of the door opening.

Through it came Naruto, who had been missing for the beginning of squad assigning. He was dressed in his usual attire of a black half-sleeve hoody with the hood up and bandages running to just above his wrists, black Anbu styled pants and combat boots. And ever present on his back, was the ebony ninjato that was never seen missing on Naruto's person.

Reaching into a pocket on the inside of his now unfastened jacket (I repeatedly forgot to mention that most ninja attire in my story use a system of buckles and/or metal/leather bindings of some time, I imagine buttons and zippers wouldn't last very long in a shinobi fight.) and pulled out a small scroll with a crimson tie around it. He tossed it lightly over to Iruka, only sparing him a nod as he caught it with a frown.

The chunin instructor had already been informed of Naruto's special _arrangement_, and knew that he was just getting the official documentation to silence any protests from the counsel or the Jonin sensei's.

Making his way up to his seat in the back, the blonde talked to no one as he passed them by and only spared a one handed wave for his small group of friends.

Hinata chewed her lip in worry for her best friend and crush, but otherwise did nothing but give him a slight smile and wave. She was relieved when his eyes softened and gave her a hug but couldn't help but notice the way his body was tense enough to bend metal as he did it. _'Something wrong.' _she thought to herself, but was kept from doing much else by Iruka picking up where he left off.

"I don't need to tell you what you'll be facing out there. And I don't need to tell you what kind of life you've signed up for. You all knew that coming into this academy and I am proud of each, and every one of you who've made it."

Opening the chest, and taking a list of names out, he began to call out the names of students and their respected jonin-sensei.

Nearing the end of the list, he called out names of a nervous bunch who were hoping to be paired with their friends of long standing. And in some blushing cases, their love interests.

"Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino, Akimichi Choji. Your jonin sensei will be Sarutobi Asuma." The jonin squad leaders came in no particular order. But they were expected to assemble their team that day so that they could begin their squad's painstakingly long journey to become ninja and be able to hold their own during missions.

Hinata felt herself getting really anxious now, _'Ooh, I hope I end up on the same team as Naruto-kun. I-I mean, not to say Kiba-san or Shino-san are bad or anything, b-but I'm already familiar with Naruto-kun.' _Her face flushed and she looked away. Kami, she was stuttering in her _thoughts _because she was so nervous. She just hoped she didn't end up on the same team as Sasuke. _Everyone _knew that Hyuuga Hinata did _not _like the last remaining Uchiha. Mostly because of his past with Naruto, but that was beside the point.

And despite hers and Naruto's confusing/rollercoaster friendship, she wanted to be there for him on his team. He may act tough, even scary at times, but she could see how lonely he was underneath his hood. He wanted help. _Needed_ it in fact…He just didn't know it.

"Hyuuga Hinata…"

Said heiress hid a surprised gasp as she silently prayed that Naruto would end up on the same team as her. The Hyuuga's brain gave a simple one worded answer to how she was feeling, nervous.

"Inuzuka Kiba…"

All_ of the nerves! _It was a wonder how the shy girl wasn't shaking as her mind raced with the possibilities her higher brain functions were dishing out to her.

"…and Aburame Shino, your sensei is Kurenai Yuhi."

Like an air mattress that had been stabbed by a wooden stake, Hinata deflated and sent a sad look in Naruto's direction.

Naruto glanced to his left to see his most cherished friend, aside from Kurama, nearly in tears that she wasn't on the same team as him. He didn't blame her, they had trained together since they were basically toddlers. But…

'_Ignore it. Ignore it. _Ignore _it.' _that didn't stop Naruto from remembering his self-appointed 'place' and attempt to curb the dangerously developing…whatever it was that was going on between them.

'**Naruto.' **Came a stern, though elegant, voice that made him inwardly wince. **'Comfort the girl.'** She may not like how close those two had been getting, for reasons she could not explain nor did she want to dive into…even though she really wanted to, the shy Hyuuga had been a godsend for her container who had put himself through impossible strain the last three years of his 'academy' life. Though she was extremely irritated with how she entranced Naruto, the bijuu still found her _innocent_ looks suspicious, Kurama could not deny that had it not been for the seduct-_sweet _pearl-eyed girl…she feared for how mentally stable her precious partner would be in.

While Kurama was debating on how much she liked but disliked Hinata, Naruto was clenching his teeth in frustration as he couldn't help but see how the indigo-haired beauty next to him visibly slumped her shoulders as her head hung.

'_Ignore it.' _she held her left elbow with her right hand in a self-soothing manner. '_IGNORE IT.' _her connection to him through their chakra showed him that she was _extremely _bummed out, she started to fiddle with the strings to tighten her hood very slowly as though it would make her feel better. _'Ignoreitignoreitignoreit.'_

'_**Naruto**_**.'** He felt a slightly harsh tug on his chakra that felt all sorts of levels of uncomfortable mixed with a hint of pain, Kurama's version of a slap that she first used when he was training with Itachi and asked him to help raise his tolerance of pain by-…ok so he probably deserved that one, but it sounded like a good idea at the time. It _worked _too, the young assassin doubted anything could hurt worse than _that_. He could say without shame that he honestly couldn't be near fire for nearly a month afterwards, and considering how long each _day _was drawn out…that was saying something.

And considering what he did, or rather, what he had _Itachi _do, he could see why his guardian Fox was so furious with him. The fact that she hated the mere _mention_ of a Mangekyo Sharingan, let alone the sight of one, probably contributed to her anger that night.

The saddened Hyuuga girl stopped fiddling with the strings of her hood and elected to just have her hands in her lap, and just wait for her sensei to arrive. And then go off with her team. That didn't have Naruto in it. And then train for mission. That most if not nearly _all _of them wouldn't have Naruto in it. And then go back home, and probably be alone because Naruto would most likely be with his team.

Hinata sighed, no Naruto.

Said red-tipped blonde had been watching every change in her body language from disappointment, to saddened, to damn near depressing. _'Ignoreitignoreit-FUCK!' _seemingly against his will, he put a hand on her shoulder and squeezed a little, giving her an understanding look.

Hinata smiled a little in return and brought a hand up to cover his own. _'Well, at least we'll still see each other _after _missions and training. Maybe even spend a little time together?' _she thought with a blush.

Naruto noticed it and carefully slid his hand out of her grasp, and rested his arm on the table. Though it was curiously close to Hinata's, and by the time Iruka got through assigning Tenten and the _other _dead last Lee as replacements for her cousins team, there was no space between the two limbs and they were pressed firmly against each other. It couldn't be more suspicious even if they held hands and Kiba, who had turned around to tell Hinata not to worry so much that Naruto wasn't on her team, smirked at the pair that were pretty much shoulder to shoulder at that point.

A subtle, but obvious act of soothing. Naruto didn't like physical contact with people. Well, anyone aside from Hinata or Ino. If they were alone, Hinata had no doubt that she'd be spoiled by an iron grip hug, but they were in the middle of a classroom. Too many people for Naruto to be comfortable, so she settled for sitting closely next to him.

Kiba, however, would make sure that Naruto knew that his efforts were not going unnoticed.

The Inuzuka gave a thumbs up with a sly smirk that screamed '_Yea-heh-haah, way to go bro!' _all the while nodding his head continuously in approval.

The sound of claws digging into wood could be heard as Naruto gripped the top of his desk and let out a low growl that made Akamaru hide in Kiba's hood. It scared Kiba too, he would admit it, not even the most feral Inuzuka could growl like Naruto. It was a clear warning to stop while he was ahead. But, he knew the scary blonde wouldn't hurt him too bad when he got the chance, and decided to ignore the alpha male's command of 'stop, or ill destroy you.'

((Ok so I use _a lot _of body language in my story, and when it comes to guys were _all _body language given the right circumstances. Hell, there was a time where me and my friends have had full on conversations without saying a single word while one of our buddies was being chewed out by his mom while she was drunk (A long and funny story that I won't get into for the sake of _my _story.)

That and we use what I like to call "double-speak". Meaning we'll say one thing, but really say something completely different. We only use "double-speak" in instances of confrontation, when we wanna talk about something but someone we don't want to pick up on what we're saying is nearby, or when were caught in a situation and all we have is the bro next to us. A very weird description I know, and I also know that those aren't the only times we use double speak, but it's hard to explain in words…in short, you have to be a guy to know what I'm talking about.

Am I right Bros? Same thing with you women, you have a language us guys have _no _idea how to read. Though with practice, we can learn it…mostly.

So, what this means (and sorry for the giant author's note midway through the chapter, but unfortunately it's necessary.) is that in some instances, I will translate the duo male body-language/doublespeak gestures that I'll be implementing in the story on some occasions now that the relationships are going to start building and what not.

So _basically_, I will be translating the language of guys for Rising Tide purposes. _The language of the bro_ (Me and my group of friends actually named the secret language that all men know, yes, and it sounds _really _immature, I know…we're all fresh out of high school and we all have a very weird sense of humor, deal with it.)

I understand that if you're a guy you most likely won't need the translations given that you're, well…a guy. Or you just happen to be a female who understands our language since half of it is universal anyway. BUT, "_Bro" _is not an easy language to put into words, for it is a language that can only be performed/done, not written. So for anyone who has difficulty understanding the "_Bro_" that I will be implementing at times appropriate and needed, I will provide a translation in *" "* after the paragraph or whatever its in so that you'll know what I actually intended the characters to say.

Alrighty then, back to the story.)

Kiba looked down to see Naruto's claws sunken into the wood of his desk, and his smirk slowly changed into an innocent face that held no ulterior motives as he raised a brow and shrugged while he brought his hands up in a motion of 'what?' and tilted his head to the side. He made a motioning gesture towards Hinata, then back to Naruto and raised a clenched fist around his chest area and cocked it in an accomplishing gesture as he angled his head down and to the side while he nodded. Biting his lips to make a face that had 'mmph' written all over it.

*"What? I'm just say'n bro. You? And _her_? Fuu~ck, don't even think twice about it man. Go for it man!"*

Naruto let out a silent growl, boring into Kiba's brown orbs with his own predatory blues like two water dragon jutsu's.

*"You know it's not like that, mutt. Stop pestering me about it."*

The Inuzuka chuckled a bit as he shook his head a little before giving a lazy wave and turning back around.

*"Alright, alright, no reason to get all touchy about it. Like I said, I was just say'n."*

Naruto shook _his _head in annoyance at the little pup's insinuations and his seeming encouragement of him and Hinata's…closeness. There was trust, and familiarity, that was it. _'I don't know _what _the mongrel is playing at, there is _nothing _between me and Hinata. And there never _will _be anything between us.' _He snorted quietly, _'He acts as though were a couple already. Or act like it.'_

He tapped the claw of his right index-finger when he felt eyes on him. Turning to his left, he saw that it was the very Hyuuga he was thinking about. Her face was cast in a worried frown…which got _him _worried in turn, "Is everything alright Hinata?" His eyes softened and his body visibly relaxed, though he was still tense enough to react to anything that would need him to within a moment's notice.

The shy heiress chewed her lip and chanced scooting just a tad bit closer, making their resting near shoulder-to-shoulder arms make full contact with each other, "You're d-digging into the desk w-with your claws." She pointed out with a faint whisper. She made her stomach to backflips as she slipped her right hand over to cover Naruto's left, instead of leaving them back to back.

The change was instantaneous, and the Uzumaki found his claws retracting back to where they just barely counted as being more than just sharp nails almost against his will. The smooth feel of her silky skin calming him down like a hot stone dropped in cold water.

His predatory slits locked with her pupiless lavender orbs as his mind started to get hazy and he was beginning to have difficulty registering what she was saying to him, "W-what happened yesterday Naruto? You just…left a-all of a sudden. Did I do something wrong?"

He started to get lost in her warm gaze, and tried to keep control of himself by roaming his vision to the different contours of her face. Her smooth, pale cheek that made her face small and a tad bit round. Her small nose and partially exposed ears that were halfway concealed by her silk-like hair. Her now more angular jawline that would most certainly accentuate how small her face and general person was.

This turned out to be a mistake.

Time seemed to still, and loud _empty _noise started to deafen him. Her eyes slowly blinked as the sound of his heartbeat boomed above anything else Naruto could process in his mind. Except of course, the intoxicating smell engulfing _all _of his senses.

The fair scent of herbs and feminine musk. A light tinge of bathing soap and oils laced with incense. And…something else. Not quite something with a distinct label to describe it, but it called forth an impulse within him that wanted nothing more than to respond with every ounce of masculine instinct that inhabited his body.

"No Hinata. You didn't do anything. It's…It's me." He could feel it. Feel it crawl up his body and pierce into his mind like a hot-poker. His hunger was growing with each day, and he didn't know how long he could fight it. He was looking her in the eye, but all he saw was the veins that barely showed through her pale neck. But as he watched it pulse slightly with his eagle-like eyes…Naruto started to wonder if her life force was all that he was _hungry_ for.

Hinata frowned, "What do you mean it's you? Are you ok?" she was starting to get worried again. It wasn't the first time he started acting like this, but that didn't mean she liked it. She could feel through his chakra that he was wound up tighter than a caged lion. As if he were in a prison cell and it just kept getting smaller.

Naruto limited his breathing, her scent was driving him mad enough already. "I'm fine."

The shy heiress was no longer present, and Hinata gained a steel look in her pupiless lavender eyes, "No, you're not. You may be wearing a hood Naruto, but that doesn't mean I can't see you. Your eyes don't lie to me."

Naruto had to breathe now, but that wasn't what set him off. A constriction on his chakra did.

Their bond allowed emotions, and imprints of strong thoughts to be conveyed to one another. And right now Naruto's nature was being assaulted by that of Hinata's. Her disciplined yet gentle soul was now ragged with slight anger. Not so much towards him, but how he was afraid of…_something_. And his own wild, nearly primal fragments of what he kept of his second soul was responding with enthusiasm.

The more you pressure an animal, the more it will want to retaliate. Only with Naruto, he was not responding with intentions to fight. His darker half was interpreting this as a battle of wills, of dominance. And he would very much like to see Hinata try and control him. Before his gaze was aimless, looking at her but not at her. Now, his eyes were goblets of blue flame, and his slits narrowed in a blazing stare as they pierced into her lavender orbs.

Hinata was not what one would call a 'daring girl', at least not by shinobi standards. You have to have guts to be a trained killer by the time you hit puberty. But, this did not mean that sweet little Hinata _didn't _react to a boy, that she liked, who was giving her a look that she couldn't decide if he was looking at _her _or prey. But either way, it was a dangerous look, _'U-umm…' _and she'd be a damn liar if she said that lookwas not welcome. Or enjoyed.

If she had pupils, they would be dilated.

"Uchiha Sasuke…"

Like a flame that flickered out of existence, the smoldering look that Naruto was attempting to melt her with…and succeeding, was gone, replaced with a freezing glare that she had only seen a few times since knowing him.

The moment his brother's clan name had been spoken, time returned to normal and his mind cleared. The trance that Hinata's scent had had him in was broken, and he was no longer Naruto the _academy student_. He was something else.

"Haruno Sakura…"

Naruto turned back to the blushing Hinata, who had developed her rosy tone when she couldn't form any thoughts while under his smoldering stare, and breathed out a breath he hadn't known was being held in the first place. "There's something that I need to tell you. But not here." He gave her a resolved look, "After we've met with our teams, I'll meet you at the estate."

He may not be telling her everything, but he would be revealing something very significant to her. Perhaps, if she took it well, then maybe with some more time he'd tell her everything.

"U-um, O-ok." Hinata's mind raced with ten different thoughts on twenty different guesses of what he might want to tell her. And the sudden urge to rub her thighs together after being subject to her friend's furnace-like stare made her both hot, and extremely embarrassed _'Geez…why do I always get him worked up?'_ oh yeah, because she liked the way he responded to her when he was running on instinct…right.

Naruto looked back down, and started thinking of how he was going to cheer up his friend once his name was called.

He already knew what was coming. But, at least he could make it up to her after he was done with his team's 'first day'. After all…

He would be seeing her and Ino _much _more than they were probably expecting.

"And Uzumaki Naruto, your jonin sensei is Kakashi Hatake."

The blonde got up, and went down to retrieve his headband. And with great patience, went to sit with his team. He didn't feel like possibly starting something with his semi-brother, so the silent blonde chose to sit next to the emerald-eyed pinket in the red battle dress.

Having called out all the teams, Iruka was no longer needed, and went to give his class one last piece of advice.

Damn kids, making him all soft…

"You are no longer my students, and I am no longer responsible for your safety. But, that does not mean that you are on your own now. I am no fool to what our profession involves, and the dangers we face nearly every day of our lives. But look after each other out there. The genin in your squad, and the jonin who will be leading you…they are your family now. Protect them, and you will stay alive. That is all the knowledge I have left to give you, the rest, you will have to learn in your teams."

The chunin instructor took one last proud look around the room before giving a small bow to his class, "I have faith in you all, and I hope to see you become finer ninja than you already are. Good luck out there."

Even the still grumpy Mizuki gave a friendly salute, though his was a little less resolute, "Give 'em hell."

The scarred chunin smiled and motioned for his best friend and assistant to follow him out. Now it was just a matter of the jonins to come and retrieve their teams.

The next two hours were lonely for Naruto, Kurnai had come to pick up Hinata's team fairly soon after Iruka excused himself out of the class. Ino's team left only a half hour later.

One by one, team after team left until it was just the blushing Haruno, the silent Uchiha…and himself. Who he knew wasn't much of a talker either.

Sakura had been ecstatic when her name was called after Sasuke's, she and Ino had been having something of a silent war with each other on who was going to end up with the troubled Uchiha. After nearly two hours of dead silence however, her excitement was thinned out to barely anything.

'_Geez, I know Sasuke-kun isn't one to start a conversation but he could at least _try _to talk to his team. If only to help get some familiarity for missions…'_ the pink haired genin glanced towards her crush and felt a tick of annoyance twitch on her brow. _'I bet he hasn't even noticed that were the only one's here. Let alone that I'm sitting right next to him.'_

Another fifteen minutes of silence. It was afternoon now, around three o'clock, and still no sign of their jonin sensei.

Sakura shifted her emerald orbs behind her to the hood-wearing member of their squad…if she could even call him that. She knew next to nothing about the equally quiet Naruto, and even less about his skills. Sasuke she knew was talented at ninjutsu, and proficient at taijutsu…but Naruto was a complete mystery to her except for, well, the grand total of two times she had seen him fight.

_Both _of which times he had completely decimated his opponents…including her Sasuke-kun.

Blushing, she turned back to the dark-haired Uchiha who was currently burning holes into the wall in front of him with his eyes and decided to be the human being of their group and actually attempt _some _form of communication.

"Hey Sasuke-kun, are you excited to meet our sensei today?" she asked with a slight cheer in her tone. The notion of her being on the same squad with her crush bringing back a spark in her.

…She waited…He blinked.

Deciding to just wing it, she sat on top of her desk and dangled her feet so that she could feel some level of comfort in the deafeningly quiet room, "I wonder what kind of person he'll be. A cheery guy who'll encourage us? An intellectual who'll tell us to always improve ourselves? Or maybe he's a veteran who'll train us into the ground to make sure we'll be able to hold our own while out on missions...What do you think Sasuke-kun?"

She leaned back a bit as she swung her feet back and forth, before a smooth and slightly deep voice of a young teenager seemed to boom in the quiet of the room, "My only concern…is that our teacher will be able to make me strong. Nothing more, nothing less."

The room was so quiet that Sasuke's voice seemed to be right in her ear, even though he spoke barely above a whisper.

Just last year, the council members Koharu and Homura, his legal guardians had given him the full spew of what had transpired with his clan. How they were once a proud and formidable people, powerful, and feared amongst the elemental nations.

Until _he _killed them. All of them.

All accept him.

He was dedicated to being a ninja before, but with nothing other than a ghost town of a district and files to tell him of what his family was like, he threw himself into his training. And vowed to kill the one who had taken everything from him as an infant. Sasuke wouldn't call him _brother_. That would imply that he had a level of love for him.

Sakura's feet swung a few more times before they froze in place as she turned her head to look at the introvert Uchiha. He was still staring holes into the wall in front of him, and his face was shadowed by jet-black bangs as he leaned forward with his hands folded and elbows propped up on his desk.

'_Kami, it's like talking to a statue…I'll try again later.'_ Sasuke didn't so much as blink when Sakura hopped off her desk, being much too occupied on his darkened thoughts of how he was going to kill Itachi. She ascended up the stairs towards a certain red-tipped blonde clad in black who was…drawing? _'Maybe tall, hood, and dangerous will actually _respond _to human interaction.'_

She made it up to the back row and a couple seats to the left where the silent blonde had been…doing whatever it is he was drawing on a small scroll laid out on his desk. A few symbols looked familiar, and she began to suspect what it was the taciturn Uzumaki had been working on.

"Hey there Naruto…umm…" she got a good look at the way his hood shadowed his face, and made his eyes glint like a wolf in the dark. His claws that looked as if they could rip flesh from bone, or bone from body. And the sword resting nonchalantly, but warningly against the desk right next to his left leg.

His whole aura seemed to say to her, _'I may be sitting down, but I can kill you before you so much as blink without having to get up from my chair. You respect me, I respect you. And nobody gets hurt.'_ And she immediately stopped staring at the dangerous looking pearly white clawed hands that were gentle enough to hold an ink brush and draw. Instead, opting to look him where she thought his eyes would be…since all she could see now under the hood from her angle was a nose, and soft but firm lips.

"…h-how are you doing?" she felt her face heat up as his calligraphy stopped, and for moment nothing happened. Rumors about the blonde bounced around her head as she half expected her head to be rolling off her shoulders any second with the ebony ninjato next to him to blame.

Any thoughts that were running through her head ceased though as slitted, cold and warm blue eyes pierced into her more than she thought any kunai or sword ever could. The light in the room reached his eyes just enough for the animal-like glint in them to flash over as he sat up and looked at her.

She couldn't get a read on his emotions, his face was the epitome of calm. But something about it made her doubt how…tranquil he seemed. She could see nothing. No worry, no stress, no sadness. His face looked like it was carved out of stone. His face betrayed nothing.

But Sakura knew that anyone who could look so calm, was the one who was furthest away from it.

She was about to apologize for bothering him when a growling, soft but still slightly deep voice purred in her ears, "I'm alright…waiting on our wayward sensei, just like you."

Sakura blinked. _'I was expecting to be either blown off or ignored. Or…' _her thoughts were interrupted by the same low, cold, growling tone. Only this time it was mixed with _just _a hint of…amusement? "Snapped at? A threat of possession…or a flash of my claws perhaps?"

He drew two more symbols on the complicated array of elegant scripture before she processed what was said and immediately brought up her hands in a gesture of peace, "N-no, no I didn't mean _that_. I mean, I was just surprised you talked to me, t-that's all."

Naruto's exotic orbs met her own, and held her gaze for a few seconds more before falling back down to the scroll on his desk and went back to drawing the strange symbols, "I know."

The young kunoichi tilted her head to the side as she sat down on the desktop next to him, "Really?" out of the years that she had known him, well…his name anyway, she had always had him figured to be easily offended. Aggressive even.

Naruto continued working on a seal he had been experimenting with for a very long time, its basic function was supposed to be a concentrated chakra grenade that would replace the relatively unreliable explosive tags that nearly all ninja in his world used. But a problem had arisen…elemental natures being separated from the base chakra that needed to be fed into the seal for storage so that it could discharge violently, hence being the replacement for explosive tags.

"Yes." He spared her a corner glance and nodded his head slightly, "I'm not going to hurt you, so you can rest assured that you can talk to me without fear of my claws…Or my sword." He raised his hand a little, gaining her attention and retracted his already sheathed claws even further, "Relax."

Sakura blinked again and blushed, feeling slightly uncomfortable with how the silent blonde who seemed to hardly pay attention to her was so freely voicing corrections to her thoughts as if he could read her mind.

Meanwhile Naruto was still playing around with his latest creation. His chakra grenade showed amazing promise, the problem however, rested in the effect of the elemental nature being separated from the raw chakra within the seal. It caused an imploding effect that reversed almost instantly once all the chakra required filled the set storage in the seal, resulting in a collapse in the structure of the seal. Which caused the explosion.

The sealing matrix that he created to make the grenade was designed to hold the chakra within a sort of fuel tank that would hold a set amount of energy before being overloaded by an exterior burst of chakra that would be shot into it in an intense stream and cause the explosion.

Basically, Naruto had made a simple exploding tag that would hold the maximum amount of chakra which the seal was designed for, and it would explode shortly after it was activated by the user feeding a small amount of chakra to the tag which acted as a trigger.

The _problem_, was that the single reservoir for the chakra that the tag used to create the explosion, was having an internal shoving match over what aspect of chakra would be dominant within the seal. The basic raw form of chakra that powered simple jutsu, or the refined elemental form of chakra that fueled specialized jutsu.

It was an unforeseen problem when he started making it, but he thought he pretty much figured out a way to separate the different chakra natures and re-write the seal in a way that would allow raw chakra, and its elemental counterpart to split and reform. The idea sounded good, and he theorized that it would actually make the exploding tag much more energetic.

"H-how did you know what I was thinking?" the young kunoichi asked with more than a bit of hesitance. Perhaps her new teammate had some sort of mind-reading jutsu that was a little more advanced than her Yamanaka rival? Sakura would be lying if she said that she wasn't surprised by how easily Naruto was voicing what was in her head.

Taking a break from his latest research with fuinjutsu, a skill he had been forced to limit his time for a while due to all his activities concerning a certain bandaged and one eyed ninja councilman, the young assassin decided that he would get this out of the way and make sure his _teammate _wouldn't be afraid to ask for his help.

Looking up to her with his glinting eyes, Naruto put her thoughts at ease, "I can tell by your body language that you're cautious around me. And I can see in your eyes that you're trying to decide whether or not I'm dangerous to you."

Sakura shifted, and seemed to be gathering her thoughts before giving her response. Though Naruto spoke up before she could attempt to say anything, "And before you tell me that you aren't seeing if I'm a friend or foe…" he tapped the side of his nose twice with his right index finger, "I can smell your fear." He looked at her unflinchingly with his usual piercing eyes as he crossed his arms, his glistening pearly claws made his lean and muscular arms seem that much more powerful as they cradle them, "Like I said before, I'm not going to hurt you."

The pink-haired kunoichi licked her lips nervously as the hooded blonde gave her a patient look, and awaited a reply. Sakura had no idea what to think…at all. All throughout academy she had only ever _seen _Naruto, not once had she ever _talked _to him. Within the span of fifteen seconds, he had completely destroyed the image of being the silent dunce of the class that never showed up except to fight, and replaced it with an air of mystery that she found unnerving, but workable as well.

She cleared her throat and shifted again, crossing her legs in an attempt to lessen the feeling of being a kitten that was pawing at a sleeping lion, "Y-you can…_smell _my fear? What do you mean?" she looked at him curiously, her heart pounding with nervousness at how easily he had gotten under her skin with his fierce eyes, and his blunt, almost careless words…not to mention the slight growl in his voice sent shivers down her spine. If she was going to have _any _chance at working with Naruto, she would have to know more about him other than the fact that he was a mix of being a red head and a blonde, had crazy looking eyes, and wore a hood all the time.

Because he was _way _too scary to work with while she knew literally nothing about him.

Naruto, looked at her for a second before taking on a pondering expression, and seemed to come to some silent agreement with himself as he nodded his head ever so slightly while his eyes stared off into nothing.

Picking up the brush and ink, he sealed it into the scroll he was working on and put it away. Then, he leaned back in his chair and gazed up to the ceiling as he thought about what he should say to get her somewhat more comfortable with him.

'_Hmm, a question meant to both get familiar with _me _and my abilities…alright, I'm a part of her team if only until I complete my own missions here.' _He looked at her again from the side, seeing how Sakura was still a bit cautious by the way her shoulders were tense and her absolute attention was on him, _'Be that as it may, I'm on her team…her life is in my hands, and so is her future. It wouldn't make sense to have her afraid of her own teammate, especially since I'll have to be "looking out" for these two while I'm at it.' _sitting up, he nodded inwardly, _'Very well.'_

At least it would get his mind off of a certain lavender-eyed Hyuuga, whose eyes he still had an image of in his mind in perfect clarity. He could still detect her lingering scent, and that didn't help in trying to clear his head.

Sakura was about to go back to sitting next to Sasuke, having gotten nothing in response from her small question that was just meant to get to know her teammate. Perhaps she had asked for too much since he apparently had some sort of ability he was keeping secret. She'd apologize later and try starting over again, but right now the cherry blossom genin didn't want to offend him in any way and decided to just retreat back into maddening silence which _she _seemed to be the only one to have a problem with it.

"Animals in general give off various pheromone signals at certain times, humans are little different."

She turned back around, surprised that the usual mute blonde (at least with everyone but Hinata, Ino and Kiba) had spoken again.

"It's…trickier to pick up the scent of 'fear' from humans. Animals have a much more distinct smell to them, and lack the other smells that people use to cover up their own." Sakura nodded, everyone used some form of perfume or cologne to make their odor 'pleasant'. Naruto continued, "But the smell is unmistakable when you know how to tell it apart from others." He looked back at her, his hands folded together in his lap and exaggerated his breathing through his nose, "You can draw as many squares and circles, in different shades of color as you want…but a sharp eye will always be able to find the one's in solid black."

Sakura shook herself out of her entranced state, the way he talked really drew her attention in and made her feel…comfortable. Like she had known him for a very long time, "But I'm not afraid of you." That didn't mean she didn't catch the slight jab at her for being startled earlier. Just another thing she learned about the mysterious Naruto. He had an odd, but amusing sense of humor.

Naruto closed his eyes and leaned his head back again, his face giving nothing away at whether or not he had just made a joke, or was being completely serious, "I know."

Sakura blinked, and then smiled. The gloomy mood of being in complete silence all but a memory now. Sure, Naruto was a strange one…maybe a little more than strange, but at least _somebody _on her team was human, and didn't mind a little conversation.

Her legs swinging a little again, the pinket in the red combat dress decided not to let this chance at having a normal afternoon go to waste, "Describing a scent with shapes, how does that work?" really, how did that work? The last time she checked, there wasn't very many fragrances that were described with anything like 'circles', let alone squares.

Naruto cracked an eye open to look her in the eye, "When you're able to smell pheromone changes in a person, let alone your normal scents of the world, you'll find that there aren't many words that can describe what you're picking up." He closed his eye again, relieved that Sakura was able to distract him from his troubling thoughts, "It's easier to make you picture it rather than describe to you what _fear _smells like."

Sakura nodded, amazed that this was probably the most she had ever heard Naruto say in the six years of academy that she had known him.

"So…" she began, "Is there anything else you can do besides sniff around like Kiba?" she giggled a little at the silent response that she got in return. Naruto's face didn't change at all, but call it her developing woman's intuition that she could just tell that what she said irked him.

Seriously, how do you women _always _know…

The hooded blonde gave a small snort of slight amusement, "That depends."

The pink-headed girl raised an eyebrow in wonder, "On what?"

"If you ask the right questions." So she wanted to play _that _kind of game hmm? Well, Uzumaki Naruto may be a quiet person, but it has always been a saying…_'It's the _quiet_ one's you have to look out for.'_ he thought to himself with a hidden smile.

Sakura pouted at the social 'lock' of a question. It would seem that she would have to attempt to 'pick' it to get any answers from him.

"Are you good with that sword of yours?"

"It's a ninjato, and sure, you can say that."

A small fragment of cold wind went unnoticed by the newly appointed genin as a piece of fabric that was sticking out of the shoulder of her sleeve was cut off with impossible precision, not to mention speed.

'_Kami that was bugging me…and she needs to work on her reaction time. She didn't even hear me draw my sword.'_ Naruto mused to himself. If there was one thing that he hated, it was that _one _little itty-bitty string, poking out of the seam of his or other people's clothes. (Me too…god I hate that.)

Kurama chimed in with an incredulous tone to her elegant, and seductive voice, **'You're damn near an Anbu-rank ninja, and you used your **_**reaper's sight**_**. That doesn't count…And I think you meant, **_**ninjato**_**.' **She smiled, and he knew she was by how her chakra had a light feel to it. She was happy again, and that meant he was too. _'She still could've felt the fabric of her dress shift just a bit…' _he chuckled inwardly at the jab at his technicality between a sword, and a ninjato, '_and that's not the point.'_

"What are your chakra levels like?" Sakura asked with a curious tone as she tilted her head to the side.

"Bigger than yours."

'_**That's **_**an understatement. You also have **_**me**_**.' **The bijuu said in a voice that was positively dripping in arrogance…even though her voice even made something that self-centered seem elegant.

An attempted playful shoulder-punch was caught like a mouse in a trap. "Are you good at ninjutsu?" the cherry blossom girl asked with another tilt of her head, this time in the opposite direction.

'_Actual size alone I have more chakra than the old man in his prime, four times over.' _Naruto mused to himself mostly, but he and Kurama had conversations like their current one all the time, they were used to each other's quirks.

Sakura shook her hand as Naruto released it back to her, "Damn, that's a hell'uva grip you have there Naruto."

He simply nodded, which prompted a pout from the pink-haired genin. She was hoping for a more…energetic response.

'**And it's so **_**dense **_**that you have to multiply that by ten, and **_**then **_**you two are equally matched. In terms of power anyway.' **It was true. The Uzumaki's chakra was like liquid ice if chakra was to be compared to water. It was very potent, and if it weren't for his dual chakra networks, he'd have a _very _difficult time controlling his chakra.

"I'm good at the ones that I know."

Sakura's pout deepened as she went back to swinging her dangling legs. _'That told me a lot.' _She thought to herself with a roll of her eyes.

"How many do you know?"

Naruto hid a frown as the topic of power drifted his thoughts to a darker corner of his mind, _'Not to mention my _other _self…'_

"Enough."

Sakura scoffed at the somewhat expected answer, and rolled her eyes again.

Kurama frowned, **'Naruto…please, stop scrutinizing yourself. You are **_**not **_**a monster.'**

"O~k" the young genin tapped a finger on her chin in thought, "Umm…what kind of weapon do you prefer?" She asked as she pulled out a kunai and twirled it on her finger.

Naruto ignored his vulpine friend's plea for him to change his view of himself, "Whatever is most suited to the situation I'm in." _'Even though all I really need is my sword.' _He thought to himself. Though not a second later, he felt a tug at his chakra and a feminine fury starting to rise, **'Don't change the subject.'**

"What weapon are you best with then?" Sakura asked, completely unaware of the conversation inside of her teammate's head start to heat up.

'_If I don't, you'll get angry with me.' _He responded calmly back to his nine-tailed partner.

"That's a good question." It was started to get difficult for him to focus on both women's conversations at the same time…HINT, HINT. (lol, I couldn't resist. By the way, I'm doing this on purpose. You're supposed to feel everything that Naruto does. It's my job, and I take pride in it. FEEEEL!)

Sakura couldn't hold back another scoff. _'How did I _not _see that coming?' _she asked herself in sarcasm.

'**I'll be angry with you if you change the subject.' **Kurama hissed back with growing irritation at how nonchalant Naruto was being. Her goddess-like voice refusing to be blocked out of his head.

"Ok, what were you working on before I came to talk to you? Those looked like some pretty difficult seals." Sakura knew of fuinjutsu, she just didn't have the interest to dive into it.

The hooded blond blinked and looked at her with slight surprise, _'So she knew they were seals eh? Smart girl. Most people tend to forget about fuinjutsu all together.'_ He thought to himself. It was a dying art for a reason. **'Naruto…' **Kurama growled out in a warning tone, her angry celestial voice making the young assassin tense ever so slightly.

"Fuinjutsu. And it's more so trickyto put together, than it is hard to _understand_."

'_What?' _he asked the immortal fox innocently. Though he knew she probably wasn't going to let this go.

Sakura scrunched up her face in confusion, the wheels in her analytical mind coming to a halt, "Doesn't that mean the same thing?"

'**You **_**know **_**what.' **Naruto knew at this point Kurama's tails were waving about her in anger, if he could still see her in their non-existent mindscape that is.

"Depends on how you look at it." he answered Sakura.

'_Not really, no.' _he replied back, attempting to curb the conversation away from where it was heading. Damn his curse.

Sakura tilted her head to the side in an expression that said 'huh?', "Well than how _do _you look at it?"

'…' and now she was starting to get quiet. Naruto sighed quietly, this was starting to get out of hand.

"You don't." the blonde answered truthfully. He didn't look _at _his seals, he pictured their entire structure in his head like a three dimensional construct. Adding and removing parts of it as needed.

'**Naruto…' **the demoness growled.

"Huh?" was Sakura's intelligent answer.

'_What?' _Naruto asked, his mental tone being one of both sadness and resignation.

"You don't lookat the seals, you picture them." He clarified for the confused cherry genin.

'**I'm not going easy on you during our chakra exercises tonight.' **With a tone of finality, she fell silent, and Naruto was alone in his mind for the first time in months. He and the ancient bijuu rarely ever fought and remained silent with each other. He was _not_ taking this lightly.

Naruto kept his calm demeanor up, though inside he was both excited, and guilty that he had made Kurama angry. Excited, because their chakra tug-of-war would be more intense than usual and make him stronger. But guilty because he had made her angry with his disgust for himself. An odd thing really, and to top it all off, he was saddened that he had made his life partner angry enough to give him the silent treatment.

"Aaah. I see, I see." The kunoichi hid a frown, _'Not really…'_

'_Bring it on',_ he knew he was just making it worse, but at least he'll be able to make it up to her when she's throwing his chakra around like a ragdoll later. It would provide her with a level of release at the very least, "Yeah."

Sakura crossed her arms and made an audible 'hmph' as she looked away from Naruto.

Said blonde cracked an eye open and looked her way. He was starting to get a headache from being in two different conversations. One being a heated argument, and the other an intellectual 'get to know you' sort of talk, "What?"

The pinket looked back with an attempted scowl on her face, though it was more like a child pouting to Naruto, "I've asked you all these questions and I _still _don't know anything about you! I'm not stupid you know, you're giving me round-about answers that hint at _something _but give away _nothing, _on purpose!" Sakura shouted, "I'm onto you!" she finished with an accusing, not-to-mention waving pointed finger. "What gives?!"

The hooded blonde found the whole thing to be actually amusing and wondered if the bright girl would give into her temper like he had seen before. It would seem that once she got comfortable enough with somebody, she let every aspect of her personality shine through…meaning her obvious case of being bipolar.

Seriously, that came out of fucking nowhere.

Naruto smiled a little as he answered back with his usual cold voice, only, amusement had also bled through, "You didn't ask the right questions."

His amusement only grew when he saw her face redden with embarrassment and anger. Her hands and shoulders shook as she charged up her rage. He highly doubted she was trying to calm herself down, and went to throw a good well-executed punch with a fairly decent amount of power behind it.

"Grrr, you baka!" she yelled out as she threw her punch. She was so angry that she didn't even care that he caught her power punch too. Instead she elected to glare at him for a few more heated seconds before pulling back her fist, which Naruto had timed so that she seamlessly retracted her arm without interruption just to annoy her even more, and crossed her arms before looking away again, "Hmph!"

So focused was she on ignoring Naruto before turning back to talk to him again, he had been her only source of entertainment thus far, that she didn't notice said blonde staring towards the new arrival in the long since _empty _classroom. Save for them, of course.

"Kakashi." The hooded assassin said lowly, his predatory eyes narrowing as he had caught his scent just before he caught Sakura's punch.

He stood up with Sakura following not long after when she noticed him moving down the stairs heading towards a taller man with gravity defying grey hair and a facemask that came up to halfway the bridge of his nose with his Konoha headband lazily covering his left eye.

The duo stood next to Sasuke, who had stood up and stood a few feet in front of the new arrival just as he walked in, and took in the man's sluggish posture. His shoulders were slouched and his hands were in his Anbu pant pockets while his one eye lazily surveyed them from left, which was Sakura, to right, which was Sasuke.

Sakura looked curious and somewhat nervous, Sasuke didn't really seem to care all that much and just looked impatient more than anything else. Naruto however, had a sharp edge to his eyes. He wasn't fooled by the man's lazy appearance. In fact, he seemed rather familiar.

"You all…" the man lazily started with a tone that seemed drained of any and all effort, with a speed that lacked even the _idea_ of motivation, "Seem very…" his gaze traveled over the three of them once more, and with a pace that even the oldest, most sluggish snail in _existence_ could beat…

"Boring."

Sakura blinked, Sasuke actually seemed interested in what the man had to say now, and Naruto's eyes narrowed just a tad bit more.

"Meet me on the roof."

And like that, their sensei was gone…having walked right out the door he came in which was _very _slowly closing behind him. Just adding to the idea that their sensei was not a very active person.

And was now meeting them on the roof, apparently.

"What just happened?" Sakura asked after the trio of newly graduates stood in silence for a couple seconds.

Sasuke weighed his options, and decided not to care and made his way to the door, "Hn."

The green-eyed genin frowned as her crush left them behind, and turned back to Naruto who had followed the Uchiha with his narrowed eyes, having remembered that he had mentioned a name before their odd sensei had said anything, "Do you know him?" she asked, honestly curious if the once 'silent' blonde had prior knowledge of their grey-haired jonin teacher. He seemed to know _something _about him, if the way he was looking at him said anything.

"_That_, Haruno…" Naruto started with his chillingly cold tone as he stared at the door that Sasuke walked out of. He took a deep breath in through his nose, remembering an Anbu captain in a dragon-mask with a _very _similar scent to him, and turned back to look her in the eye. After a pause that he used to strap his brother's sword _Hinshi no Hikari_ (dying light) across his back, he finally answered her, "Is the _right_ question.

* * *

It was another fifteen minutes of waiting on the roof before their teacher shunshinned in front of them. Sakura jumped a bit, Sasuke 'Hn'd' and Naruto narrowed his eyes first at Sasuke, and then the lazy _jonin_ that decided to show up.

"Where the heck have you BEEN Kakashi-sensei?!" shrieked Sakura as she was starting to get extremely annoyed with her jonin teacher's habits, "We've been waiting for almost THREE hours. THREE HOURS!"

Naruto winced as his sensitive hearing responded to the impressive pitch of Sakura's voice. Sasuke seemed to be annoyed but otherwise said nothing while Kakashi just chuckled a bit and his eye smiled at them.

Wait.

Naruto did a double-take. No yeah, he wasn't imagining things, the man's _eye_ was smilingat them. _'How the _hell _is he doing that? Kurama, look at his eye, it's like a…upside-down U!' _he gazed harder at his sensei's physiology defying eye, _'Kurama?'_

A celestial **'Hmph!'** sounded in his mind. _'Shit, she's still mad at me…'_ another elegant, universal female sound of frustration and disapproval echoed in his head. How the bijuu made that sound so classy and majestic was beyond him, but he would not deny that he deserved it. Or that he kinda liked the sound of it anyway because her voice was quite simply the most beautiful thing he had and probably _will _ever hear in all his life.

Silence was all that occupied his mind before the goddess-like voice rang out in his head in what he knew as Kurama's annoyed/I'm-ignoring-you voice, **'That's not going to work Naruto.'**

The blonde under the hood was silent, and his stone-like passive-calm face gave away nothing, _'…Damn.'_

"Well you see, I was on my way up here when I saw a black cat walk _directly _across my path…"

The flat look that he received from Sakura and even Sasuke ceased his story from continuing on, "Eheh heh heh…Team introductions?" he said/asked his team, and from the nod/hn/stare…that he got in return, Kakashi decided on his next course of action.

"You first pinky." The strange jonin said in his lax tone, and freakish eye-smile still in place.

Sakura blinked, looked left and right before pointing to herself in a silent question of 'me?', and got a single nod in return.

Kami, that eye-smile was weird.

"U-um, why don't you go first? That way we know how it works?" after all, Kakashi _was _their teacher.

The jonin let out a deflated sigh, "Alright. My name is Kakashi Hatake. What I like to do is not that important, my dislikes are even _less_ important, my hobbies include reading and things that aren't really important, and lastly, my dreams are none of your concern." All of this was said with his eye smile in place, and a thumbs up.

Sakura felt a drop of sweat form on the side of her head and for whatever reason, it slid down her _hair _without breaking or evaporating, probably breaking a few laws of the natural world in the process.

"U-um ok. I guess...I'll…go. Now. Ok." The fresh kunoichi took a deep breath and introduced herself, "My name is Haruno Sakura. I like…well." She blushed and quickly looked down at her feet after her eyes darted over to the Uchiha next to her, "I dislike being teased, and my dreams are to…well." Another round of blushing while her eyes darted to and to Sasuke, and the ground. "And my hobbies are studying and spending time with friends.

She heard stifled giggles and noticed that it was her eccentric sensei who was laughing over…something, "Hey! What's so funny?" Sakura asked as she could feel her temper build up.

The jonin covered his mouth, even though the facemask he wore already did a pretty good job at that, and giggled even harder, "Nerd."

The cherry blossom kunoichi's face got as pink as her hair, flustered at the comment that her sensei had made about her hobbies, "Hey, that's not very nice!" she yelled while pointing an accusing finger at Kakashi.

The grey-haired man scratched the side of his head, his giggling nowhere to be found, "I'm sorry Sakura, did you say something?"

Sakura's emerald eyes widened and her face boiled before she finally turned away, "Hmph!"

Kakashi scratched his head as his eye smiled, "O~k. You're next tall, dark and moody."

Sasuke blinked before crossing his arms and replying back in an annoyed tone, "I'm not moody."

"Your arms are crossed, you're annoyed and you're grumpy"

The Uchiha growled, "I always cross my arms, and I'm annoyed _because_ you said I was grumpy."

The jonin replied back with his ever present eye-smile and amused tone in his voice, "_Because_ you're moody."

Sasuke shook his head a bit as his eyes widened in bewilderment, "What the-?!" he sputtered, "What do you mean I-?! You just said that I-!"

He was cut off by the strange jonin waving a pointed right index-finger back and forth, "Now, now Sasuke-tan, Uncle Kakashi won't teach you any new fun jutsu to play with if you can't take a joke." That unnerving eye-smile never left his face as he spoke.

Sasuke's face reddened and he quivered in anger before having to take a deep breathe to calm down and continue, "Fine." He said as he sighed out the rest of his calming breath. "My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I don't like much of anything. And what things I dolike is fewer still. Hobbies are a waste of time, I have no dreams, but I _do _have a goal. A goal, to _kill _a certain person. What I do after that, is irrelevant."

Kakashi seeming lazy gaze eyed the Uchiha over critically as he did with Sakura before him. His eye-smile widened, if that is even possible, as he turned towards Naruto and gave him a thumbs up.

"O~k, your turn dark, hood and mystery."

The Uzumaki's narrowed eyes didn't falter, and his guard never let up at the halfway decent act the _supposed_ joninwas trying to put up. He doubted Hiruzen was still keeping tabs on him, the old man didn't really care much about _anything _anymore. No, what gave away the shinobi before him was the look in his eye. He had seen before in his brother when they had first met, and it was something that _nobody _could hide with a few jokes and a smile…he had given up.

"My name…" he started, and noticed the almost non-existent wince in his one eye as he introduced himself, "…is Uzumaki Naruto. I like being around the people I cherish, and I _hate _anyone who has ill intentions towards them." The two ninja gave nothing to one another as their silent game of chest continued. Right now, Kakashi was deciding how much Naruto knew about his Father…and Naruto was deciding whether or not he should kill the Anbu in front of him.

"My hobbies are the same as what I like most in this world, and my dreams are my own." And with that, Naruto closed his eyes and leaned back against the wall behind him. Kakashi wasn't a threat to him, the man had no purpose and didn't have a will, not to mention a reason to _be _a threat to him. No, Naruto figured that there was a reason Kakashi was assigned to him, and from what Itachi had told him…it was probably to honor some sort of self-oath to his _Father_. His gripped on his crossed arms tightened ever so slightly at the thought of the once great Kage.

But, it wasn't like that actually mattered. He had his own path to walk.

The grey-haired ex Anbu nodded, quietly muttering, "Very good."

Sakura turned towards Kakashi with a glare, "How come _he _doesn't get teased?"

The jonin turned towards her with a look of surprise on his face, as if he had just realized she was there, "Oh Sakura, I'm sorry, I didn't know you were there. Did you say something?"

The pink-haired girl let out a groan as her shoulders slumped.

"Alright, now that everyone introduced themselves it's time to get serious." The trio of genin straightened up and paid attention. Well, Sakura and Sasuke did, Naruto didn't move an inch, "That means no more fooling around Sakura."

A certain pink-haired girl buried her face in her right palm.

"Today you'll be taking the _real _test to become genin, yesterday's tests were just to see if you were even able to become shinobi." Naruto opened his eyes and waited for the man to just get on with it, "The first part of the test…" Sakura leaned in, and even Sasuke narrowed his eyes in anticipation. Kakashi leaned forward a bit as well, a look of dead seriousness on his face as he did so, "Is to meet me at training ground three. You have five minutes to get there or you fail."

And with that, the jonin disappeared in a swirl of leaves with a faint, dramatic whisper that softly said, "Hurry…"

Sakura sputtered, and Sasuke took off without a second thought.

The pinket turned to her hooded teammate, "B-but training ground three is on the other side of the village! Well never make it!" she shouted in disbelief.

Naruto stood up from leaning back on the wall and walked towards the edge of the roof, "Let's go."

He leaped in the air and immediately shot forward with amazing speed, at least in Sakura's opinion, and called out to her, "Stay there and you'll be left behind!"

"H-hey! Wait for ME!"

Nearly tripping on her own feet in the hurry that she was in, Sakura leaped after her stupidly calm teammate.

* * *

In a field of grass surrounded by wild trees and a good sized pond towards the back of the open cut area, there stood a lazy figure in the center. His clothes were wrinkled, and seemed as if even the very fabric of his ninja attire didn't want to put in the effort to cling to his body.

His forehead protector covered his left eye in such a way, that it looked like if a slight breeze were to _think _about blowing by him, the woven cloth with a metal plate attatched to it would come undone and fall without shame or grace.

His one eye looked to be so tired, and his eye lid so heavy, that if not for the human body being flesh and blood and _not _an anime…his eye would droop down to the floor and pool around his feet because it wouldn't require any level of effort.

His hand slowly reached back to the pouch he had on the back of his belt. Being an ex-Anbu, a captain at that, he could have any sort of devious object of the upmost lethality. Anything from the subtle smoke bomb, shuriken, or senbon. To the up close and personal kunai, trench knives, and explosive tags. Perhaps he had something of a more specialized deadliness? Perhaps ninja wire, or some sort of specialized explosive tag or poison.

The life-long ninja narrowed his eyes as he grabbed hold of what he would need to help him pummel his new students to the ground.

With the speed of the Raikage himself, his arm whipped out in a blur of a perfect draw. The smooth, precise action being something only capable of having practiced it and repeated thousands of times.

He held his prize up proudly, a few inches away from his face, and just a tad bit to the right so that he could look even more smug.

A giggle erupted from his chest, and it was a sound that made women everywhere…shiver.

"Hugugugu! Now, let's see what Miya-chan is gonna do with that _mouth _of hers."

At first he started reading slowly, but as the sentences of A-grade porn grabbed his attention…and rather teenager imagination, his eye started picking up speed, and widened. Faster and faster it went, "Oh my…" and even faster still, "O-oh…Nice." His pupil dilated, and his breathing turned into a sort of pant, "Kami, those are some _talented _lips. Not to mention tongue…" he was so engrossed in his book, that he didn't even notice the arrival of a raven-haired Uchiha, followed by a hooded teen in all black and a heaving pink-haired girl in a red battle-dress. His students. But they were of no importance now, "_F~uuuu-_"

"Sensei! What the HELL are you READING?!"

The screeching sound hit him so suddenly that he nearly sent a kunai her way, before noticing that his students had reached the training field.

'_Damn…' _he sighed dramatically in his head, _'It was _just _getting to the good part too.' _snapping his book closed, he closed his eyes…well, eye, and a grim look overcame his face, "Three minutes and twenty six seconds." he looked up, his grim face/eye still the embodiment of seriousness, "Not bad."

The kunoichi deflated a little, but she still felt like she should be extremely offended for some reason.

"And _this_…" Kakashi continued as he held up his orange book that was recognized by males everywhere, even females, "Is some of the best literature you will ever read. Icha Icha: _Paradise_." The look on his face, or eye, said it all as his giggle returned with a vengeance.

"YOU SICK PERV!"

And it died with honor.

Pocketing his precious for later, the jonin actually got serious because his test was about to begin, "Alright then, first things first. The only one who passed my information gathering test was Naruto, both you and Sasuke failed."

Naruto kept his eyes closed while his other _teammates _squawked in surprise and denial.

"What?!" "Is that what that was?!" they yelled in unison.

"You didn't gain any crucial information from me, how could I have failed?" Sasuke glared through clenched teeth.

Sakura was equally flustered and was confused down to the bone, "B-but, how? When? What did we say?"

Kakashi sighed, "You don't have to _say _anything to let information about you slip. The way you two reacted earlier, and the way you're acting _now _gives me all the information I need to pick you apart." He looked towards the wide-eyed blossom girl, "Sakura, you let your self-consciousness get the best of you and lose focus. The way you always refer to yourself as 'we' when I said that 'you' gave yourself away leads me to believe that you are dependent on others.

While that's good for teamwork, you're not always going to have your squad around you all the time. You _will _find yourself alone at some point fairly soon. And when that happens, I need you to be able to operate on your own. It's not the end of the world, you just need to tighten up a few screws."

Sakura digested what her sensei had told her and realized just how much she gave away with just a simple reaction, and nodded her head. She'd work on it.

The jonin's gaze fell on Sasuke next, "Sasuke." Said Uchiha looked at him anxiously, waiting to be told what was wrong with him so that he could rectify it as soon as possible, "You're not dependent at all on other people which isn't a bad thing, but it's not good either. You can't take on the world by yourself, you'll almost always be facing more than just one enemy at a time and for that, you need your team to watch your back.

You get frustrated with yourself very easily if you think something is wrong with you, that you're not good enough and you lose sight of everything but what's in front of you, and just focus on what you can see. Enemy ninja _look _for ninja like you who get lost in their anger and charge ahead without thinking, mostly because they have a plan or two already formed to _kill _you when you do. As far as life threatening habits go, I think yours is the higher of the two, you can't shoulder everything by yourself."

While angry that he was being told that he was rash and needed to ask for help…he could see the wisdom in it. With great reluctance, he crossed his arms and closed his eyes. He'd think about it.

"Naruto."

The two other members of Kakashi's squad looked back to see the jonin staring at their teammate with an unreadable expression. The look on Naruto's hooded face they could only imagine as being equally cold, or cold_er_.

The ex-Anbu captain couldn't stop the haunted feeling of regret enter his heart at the side of his sensei's child staring back at him with an almost dead glare. He didn't know who he got his training from, or what kind of training it was, but he could tell that he was trained like no other child had been trained before.

Not even Itachi had the same look or feel to him, and he was an Anbu at the age of eleven, and promoted to captain only two years later.

He never questioned the hokage. It wasn't his place. But a few years back, he had been requested to meet two individuals who he was informed were special 'contacts'. He was pretty sure he knew who one of them was, anyone who had met and conversed with Itachi would know the eyes of The Reaper, Sharingan active or not.

But the other person he saw that night. That one, made him question. Eyes neither mortal nor animal…but something else. Eyes as blue as the ocean and colder than the thickest ice. And that _stare_. It was not one he would soon forget. It wasn't the look of a ninja who had seen too much, but rather, the look of a ninja who had been _born _in conflict and darkness.

Death, is what he saw in those eyes that night. And he could see that Naruto, had those very same eyes.

"You are very good at hiding. I'll have to see you in action to point out your flaws."

An hour-long moment passed by in silence as Sakura looked between the two, feeling an eerie cold crawl up her arms and legs. Sasuke narrowed his eyes, and began to wonder just who _was _that Uzumaki under that hood.

Finally, Naruto lifted his head a bit to reply back. Making sure that Kakashi fully understood who he was dealing with, "You won't find any."

It wasn't arrogant. It wasn't joking. It wasn't spiteful or even overconfidence. Kakashi analyzed those four words and could only find one thing behind them.

Truth.

The two remained in silence as the other _genin _of the team glanced back and forth between them for lack of knowing what to do.

Deciding that he had given his students enough rest from their sprint over to him, Kakashi reached into his pocket and brought out two little items that held many memories for him, "Your test will be to take these bells away from me." He jingled them once to give them a clear look at them before tying them to his waist, "If you don't take them in within the next three hours, you fail, and will be sent back to the academy."

"W-what?" Sakura called out weakly, her eyes widening and her face showing just how panicked she was. Not to mention that that had come out of freaking nowhere.

"You'll have to come at me with the intent to kill if you're going to have any chance of taking these bells away from me."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed, and Naruto got into a comfortable stance as he rolled his shoulders and cracked his neck.

"You may begin…" the jonin opened his book again and started reading, "Now."

Immediately, Sasuke leapt away to hide somewhere so he could survey the area around his sensei. The act of him reading was meant to offend their pride in their skills, as if they weren't a threat, and make them charge forward. Based on what Kakashi had said earlier, he probably had a few traps set up somewhere. Sasuke would have to be vigilant.

Sakura, not knowing what to do, immediately followed after her crush and hid herself in a thick bush.

The jonin glanced around the surrounding foliage with a sharp eye,_ 'Well, they certainly know how to conceal themselves. Very good. Now, what is _this _one doing?' _Kakashi tightened up his alertness and was ready to react. It seemed that he was going to find out who his sensei's son was, _really _soon.

Looking over to where her eccentric teacher was, Sakura's eyes widened a bit before she took on an irritated frown. _'What the hell is Naruto doing? He's just…standing there.'_ She took a closer look at his body posture, and blinked, _'He's not _actually _going to try and fight Kakashi-sensei alone is he?'_

The not too far away Sasuke was perched in a densely covered tree, _'What the hell is the dobe doing?'_

Kakashi looked over his book slightly to see what his dark and mysterious student was doing. He was on guard, and very suspicious, but he doubted that the Uzumaki would be able to take him on alone.

Naruto looked Kakashi dead in the eye, and then trailed off to the ground around him and the trees surrounding both of them.

'_Dead center of the clearing and standing there with a book…does he really think himself so above their skill level that he only set _one _trap. A spring noose at that. Only a complete idiot with no business being a shinobi would fall for that, let alone not be able to see it.'_

Feeling his heart begin to beat powerfully, Naruto's hands closed into fists as he decided to withhold any blade-fighting unless Kakashi drew first. _'It's been a while since I've fought a shinobi with skill who _wasn't _a mindless drone. Let's see if Kakashi of the Sharingan still lives up to his title.'_

On a silent signal, the hooded blonde shot forward in a blur of pure speed. His body naturally attuned to using chakra much more efficiently than others to make him stronger, and faster than he already was.

Kakashi only had enough time to widen his eye in surprise as he turned his body just enough to dodge a thunderous kick by a hair that…landed softly on the ground? _'What the hell?!' _the jonin thought in alarm as immediately after Naruto's left leg touched the ground from his missed heel-drop kick, the Uzumaki heir spun the opposite direction and kicked with his left again in a sweeping motion while he was crouched down.

Kakashi jumped away and sprung off of his hands to land on his feet, slipping his prized book back into safety, _'That was ridiculously fast for someone his age. Naruto is _no _genin to be able to move like that.' _Kakashi admitted, if only to himself, that he was taken by complete surprise. Those eyes. Being called in with Itachi as a 'contact'. Something was up, and he wanted to know what.

Tensing himself, the veteran jonin got into his specialized Anbu fighting stance. A mixture of strong fist and a much more refined version of the academy taijutsu taught to all of Konoha ninja. Though through his years of experience, not to mention copying, Kakashi had turned his style into something only suitable for him. And he had more than a few tricks up his sleeve.

'_Alright Naruto. Let's see what you can do.'_

Shooting off at what he thought would be a speed difficult for Naruto, the jonin threw a punch that was just a bit too far away to land, and a little over to the left. A faint. Swooping down and keeping balance with his hand, Kakashi swung into an arching backspin kick which would've caught any normal genin square on the side of the head unexpectedly.

Naruto saw right through Kakashi's deception, _'He thinks I'm an academy student.'_ He weaved his head around and under the kick and retaliated with a hard knee to his solar plexus as Kakashi corrected his body, knocking the air out of him instantly and stunning him. **'Well you **_**did **_**pose as one.'** Kurama answered back, the irritated tone in her voice still hadn't left yet though.

'_True. I suppose ill just keep it that way. He doesn't need to know who I am just yet.'_ And with that, Naruto gave him a shove with his shoulder before jumping away to create distance. _'If he insists on measuring me, I'll disappear. I just need to see one more thing before I go.'_

Kakashi stumbled back with a surprised look in his eye. _'Naruto really is sensei's son alright. He's fast, and knows how to read movements extremely well. He won't be genin for long if he keeps this up.'_ Hardening his gaze and flicking a kunai into existence, the jonin charged forward once more, _'Now let's see if he can hold a kunai.'_

Naruto drew a kunai of his own and went to meet his 'sensei'.

In a shower of sparks the two universal ninja tools met with a loud clang. They locked for only a second before each broke away with their own strikes at each other. Kakashi threw a left hook aiming for the blonde's head, while Naruto redirected it and kicked out the jonin's left leg.

The lazy-eyed shinobi cart-wheeled on his left hand to keep himself moving and threw the kunai he had out to cover the opening Naruto had created.

The hooded Uzumaki leaned his head to the side just enough to be clear of the flying kunai and retaliated by throwing his own blades.

Kakashi had just gotten back onto his feet and into a suitable fighting stance when the gleam of metal flying through the air caught his eye. Sailing at him was a standard kunai, but he could just barely make out two somewhat smaller glinting objects moving _much _faster than the kunai.

The three objects hit their mark, two of them nearly simultaneously while the kunai came in last trailing a little behind. 'Kakashi' grunted as the three blades hit him, but by the time the Kunai had hit, the jonin was engulfed in smoke.

A log of wood hit the ground and Naruto was immediately _waiting_. He'd expected no less from a jonin, let alone the copy-cat ninja.

Without a blink to tell that he was surprised, Naruto leaned his upper body back to dodge a roundhouse kick, and spun the opposite direction, sending a kunai sailing to cover his back.

Kakashi would've capitalized on Naruto exposing his back, but found himself having to block an impressively thrown kunai. _'He doesn't leave himself open. Good.'_ He thought to himself as he shot forward, this time with two kunai in hand.

Naruto increased the force of his spin and threw out two throwing knives that made the Cyclops-jonin duck and swivel on his way over to him.

A straight kick met air, and a diagonal slash resulted in a shower of sparks as metal contacted metal.

Kakashi was confident in his skills, and he found it odd that Naruto seemed to be inconsistent with _his_.

Most of his strikes were met with either steel, or a glancing block. His hooded student seemed to favor dodging with a thrown kunai as his cover than redirecting his blows. And from the report that he had read that the academy compiled, Naruto's grand total of two fights were stated as him completely controlling them with his style of meeting every blow head on.

He was redirecting his hits often, but not on the same level that was mentioned in his report. Blows he threw purposefully into his guard were pushed aside. There was no manipulation that he was known for doing, and it seemed like he was too slow to counterattack as well. Kakashi had increased his speed to match Naruto's, but it never went above the speed he had moved at the start of the fight.

It made no sense to Kakashi. Everything about Naruto's style screamed that there was more. The way he moved, the way he reacted. He was moving with purpose, and it didn't look like he was holding back…but it didn't look _real_. The veteran shinobi couldn't explain it.

The two continued their dual, while Naruto kept his razor-blade eyes trained on him like a hawk eyeing the unsuspecting rodent below. _'He keeps his attention on his left side while his Sharingan is covered. Attacking from behind on his left will bear no fruit. But if it's from his right…' _the Uzumaki got what he was looking for, and decided it was time to leave.

He had made a clone the second Kakashi fainted with that punch, and turned his sight away from him during that kick. And now, it was time to leave.

Kakashi sent a dropkick his way, and he sent one of his own to meet it. Upon making contact, Naruto sent a burst of chakra through the right foot he had used to hit the jonin's left the moment it touched earth, and propelled himself back.

Flipping backwards, he sent three of his deadly throwing knives flying towards Kakashi at speeds he was incapable of dodging because of their close distance to each other. Naruto landed in a readied stance, and watched as the ex-Anbu's body puffed into smoke once again to reveal a log with a few new additions to its already decorated front.

Not a moment later, two hands exploded from the earth and grabbed hold of Naruto's ankles. Kakashi eye-smiled while underground, _'Gotcha.'_ And pulled.

The young assassin was buried neck deep in the ground with only the hilt of his ninjato sticking out aside from his head, his face was still in its cold and passive expression even in the situation that he currently found himself in.

A few feet away, the smiling jonin rose up from the ground with his arms crossed. Taking a leisurely few steps forward the veteran ninja peered down to his student, "You did well for a while there, most impressive Naruto. BUT, I'm afraid _impressive_ isn't enough. You simply do not have the experience necessary to take on a ninja of my caliber alone. That's where teamwork comes in."

The jonin shook his head a little, "Not only that, but if this were a real life or death situation, you would've been dead even if you had gotten away. You may not have shown me any jutsu, but you have pretty much shown me all of your taijutsu capabilities. No matter how much chakra you have, you still cannot give away any weakness of yours. The longer you fight a shinobi, the better chance they have at killing you. The same goes for the importance of either capturing them, or taking them out. Simply put, you took a risk, and it failed."

He didn't like scolding anybody, but if _anybody _knew about risks coming back to haunt you it was Kakashi. He had lost everyone he held close to him, and half of them were gone because of him.

"Actually."

The veteran was broken from his haunted memories by the unreadable cold mask of his hooded student.

"I didn't."

And with a poof of condensed streaks of silky dark-grey smoke, the buried Uzumaki was gone.

Kakashi stood there, not sure what to make of what had just happened. _'Huh, he replaced himself with a shadow clone when he saw that he didn't hit me with his kunai. Not bad.'_ He walked over to the log that he had replaced himself with, and frowned. _'Throwing knives? Not a very common ninja tool. Not as quite as accurate as shuriken in my opinion, but a lot more effective._' Taking a look at the placement of the thrown objects, his frown increased.

'_He picked his shots. There's the center chest throw which is common, a hit to the heart means probable death. But those throwing knives…one aimed for the lung, another for the liver, and the rest hit in various parts of the intestine. Those are meant to maim, painfully so.' _The kunai was imbedded a little past halfway, but the five inch throwing knives were down all the way to the hilt that took up just under a third of their length.

Looking back to the hole the clone had been in, and recalled its words. "He didn't use his sword."

He went over everything in his head, and confirmed that something didn't feel right. But, he could always deal with that later, "I guess I better go look for my other cute little students."

**~Somewhere in the surrounding forests~**

Sasuke had seen all that he needed to when Naruto had been pulled into the ground, and took off to circle around and hope to catch his sensei off guard.

'_Damn, Naruto didn't stand a chance against Kakashi-sensei. He put up a hell of a fight, I give him that, but I'm no fool. He could've ended that fight whenever he wanted to. The Cyclops was just getting a feel for his capabilities.'_

Indeed. The fight could have ended…whenever _he _wanted it to.

'_If I get around to Kakashi's back and he isn't there, ill free the dobe if I can. I may not like it, but he's obviously way too much for any one of us to handle.'_ The fact that he had lost to Naruto multiple times in the most ridiculous of fashions had absolutely nothing to do with his theory of not being able to take on the jonin alone. Not in the least.

The Uchiha growled inwardly, _'Now if only that Sakura girl had any skills to her brains, she'd be able to help us out too but as it is the only use she would be is to come up with a plan.' _Sasuke rolled his eyes, _'I'm smart, but I know that I'm no tactician. I'll leave that to the book worms.'_

Having made up his mind, the last _active _Uchiha leaped up into the trees to avoid being seen.

**~Not too far away~**

'_Oh man, what do I do? I can't find Sasuke-kun, and Naruto he-' _Sakura shook her head as she weaved in, out and switched from running on the ground to hoping from tree to tree. She was tiring quickly, but in her panicked haze, she thought it was the smartest thing to do to avoid being detected.

"*pant* *pant* *pant*" the cherry blossom ninja could already feel her body protesting, not to mention her chakra reserves were already running low from using it to enhance her body to do all of the vigorous and unnecessary movement that she was doing.

And to top it off, she was paranoid as _hell_! The emerald-eyed kunoichi could feel the skin of her head burn while the rest of her body was making her movements rigid from being so tense. She could see it now. With her luck, she'd be right in the middle of jumping down from the tree branch she was on and heading back down to ground level when-

"Eee-!" her frightened scream was silenced just as it began by a strong hand that clamped down on her mouth like a vise.

She saw the trees whirl by and the ground approach far faster than it had been when she was descending normally. The whole thing seemed to go on forever before her movement suddenly stopped, and she was brought into a large bush that she could only assume would hide herself along with Kakashi-sensei.

That's funny, she didn't remember hearing anything when she had first been caught. Well, he was a jonin, so that was to be expected. But then, why didn't she even hear the ground crunch? She was taught in the academy how to muffle her movement, all ninja were, but surely her sensei couldn't _possibly _muffle his landing to the point of silence…right?

And what were those four pointy things poking into her left cheek? They felt really weird there, but the one on the right side of her jawline felt kind of nice…wait, what the hell!

Her eyes widened as her face was turned to the right and tilted up to see two searing hot and freezing cold blue eyes glinting in the darkness of their hiding spot. The predatory slits in them narrowed as he made a nodding gesture that she figured was an indication for her to look in the same direction as him. She may not have known Naruto for long, but you don't look at eyes like his and forget them anytime soon.

Her heart slowing down from its previous thundering race, the once frightened genin followed her teammates lead and looked directly in front of her.

At first she didn't see anything, and wanted to smash Naruto's head in for scaring her so bad, and then slap him for the rather…compromising position they were in right now. She tried not to focus so much on his hard chest pressing up against her back with each breath, and opted to look forward, but it was kind of distracting when she could _feel _his lean build through his clothes. Not to mention she was directly in his lap, and if it weren't for the stem of the bush propping their heads up, she'd actually be laying completely on top of him with her face right next to his.

What she saw next stopped all of that though.

Twenty yards away, in between two closely rooted trees, she saw the top of jet-black hair in a flared out sort of style as the rest slicked its way down to the front, and the hump of a back that was slumped over.

There was a knife in the figures back…and she knew _exactly _who this person was.

'_Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun is hurt! I-I, I have to do something!'_ Sakura's heart started racing again as the alarm of seeing her crush in such a condition had her in a panic. He was slumped up against a tree now and was only still on his knees because his torso was leaning against the slightly slanted trunk of the tree he had collapsed against.

Naruto's hold on her tightened, and an arm wrapped around her waist to keep her in place, as well as a leg being looped around her own so that they were kept from squirming and giving away their position.

'_Dammit Naruto, let me go!' _Sakura tried to look back with a glare, but the hand on her mouth kept her from moving her head even an inch.

A second later, she felt a rush of warmth flow through her body, and at the same exact time an enormous weight as well. _'W-what? What's happening?!' _her body felt like it was made out of rubber, but was filled with stone. She couldn't move.

Just behind her right ear, she heard the low growling voice of her mysterious hooded teammate, "_Quiet." _He whispered.

If it weren't for the sudden weight of the entire academy on her body, the blossom girl would've shivered from the hot breath on her ear and neck, and the throaty growl of a whisper _commanding _her to be quiet. She was pissed off that Naruto was acting so strangely, but she honestly didn't know how to feel about her current situation.

All of her blood was in her face right now.

The hand on her belly lifted, which also removed the tingling sensation she was getting from having the tips of his claws dig into her side _just _a tad, and was brought up close to her face so she could see. It was his left hand, now that she could actually see something other than the bandages on Naruto's forearm, and he made a signal for her to wait.

She felt a little lighter now, so with a struggle, she nudged her head in Sasuke's direction indicating that she wanted to go help him.

Naruto wagged his index finger slowly from side to side, declining her request to go to their comrade's aid.

Sakura was about to start struggling again, when Naruto made a 'wait' hand signal again, and pointed to Sasuke with a clawed finger pointing out to just above his slumped form.

The genin was puzzled, but finally gave in to what Naruto was trying so hard to get her to see. Sakura squinted her eyes to try and see what Naruto was pointing at, if there even _was_ something. For a moment she saw nothing, and was going to start acting up again before she saw a streak of something in the air above Sasuke. Another second went by, and another fine glint came and went like a flicker of a spark.

'_Ninja wire?'_ she asked herself. She figured that Naruto must've realized that she finally saw what he was trying to point out to her, because he was slowly peeling away his hand. With a nod from her, he completely removed it a third of the way through.

She was about to turn to ask him what they should do, but was silenced when his arm blocked her view, and she looked back in front of her to see his right hand extended forward. A small mass of ninja wire glinted as he manipulated the near-invisible metal tensile. A flick of his finger followed by a flash of paper-thin light was all she saw before her eyes bugged again.

Within the tree above Sasuke, a group of what looked to be needles shot out towards the slumped genin. But as they hit him, the image of his body flickered out of existence.

Sakura gasped, _'A bunshin! How did Naruto know?'_ the cherry blossom girl glanced back, and got a nod of approval in return. He nodded his head back in the exposed bunshin's direction, and she could already feel something wasn't right.

A Naruto clone jumped down and pointed in a particular direction, before a kunai sailed into its skull and destroyed it.

The inexperienced genin shivered at the sight and thought of her teammate being killed so suddenly, but tried to remember that it was just a clone.

The tree that the clone had pointed out suddenly shifted a bit, but was otherwise undisturbed.

Naruto took a sniff of the air, and pulsed his chakra ever so slightly to make extra sure that the ex-Anbu jonin had left the area. Old habits die hard, once exposed, he went to go into hiding again so he could draw them out.

He was long gone.

Letting Sakura go, Naruto emerged from the bush and dusted himself off, leaving the still flustered cherry blossom girl behind him as if nothing had happened. It wasn't until he got to the tree the Sasuke bunshin had been that Sakura snapped out of her stupor, and went after him as he started inspecting the area and began to familiarize himself with Kakashi's work.

"H-hey!" Sakura started off with as much anger as she could muster, which was more embarrassment than anything else, and hoped that her voice wasn't shaking that bad. The hooded assassin gently placed his hands over parts of the ground and tree that he could detect a presence in, taking in the occasional quick sniff of the air to memorize the ex-Anbu's scent.

The fiery girl waved her hands around in burning embarrassment as Naruto seemed to ignore her presence completely, "Hey! What the hell was that huh?!"

The Uzumaki answered her back, "What was what." But otherwise didn't so much as twitch in her direction. He continued to scan and sample the area of the tree like some monster hunter who was tracking a beast to its lair. He didn't even ask her an actual question either. It was more like he just said some words so that she would stop yelling…which really just pissed her off even more.

Sakura blushed, "What was what? You know what was what! First the-…the" she pointed up to the anaconda maze of branches overhead, "A-and then you came in out of nowhere-…And then" she made a swiping/crashing motion with one hand onto the other after she pointed off towards the branches some yards away and making a 'swushing' sound to go with it. He had plucked her out of the trees somewhere around there.

"Then we _land_, and I didn't hear a kami damn thing!" her blush spread down her face and into her neck, "And then to top it all _off!" _one hand on her hip, and the other stretched out into an accusing finger…if there was ever a stereotype…"You go and _drag _me into a bush a-and…" was it hot out in the training grounds today? "a-and Sasuke-kun…Sasuke-" those claws of his were all keeping her clamped down onto him, the jerk! "Sasuke turned out to be a _bunshin _and well…" that scared the living shit out of her!

'_Had the baka not held me back I would've gone and helped Sasuke-un, and then…' _Sakura blinked. And then what?

She took on a confused scowl, and looked at the ground as if it would give her an answer. The next few moments were silent as she looked at different parts of the ground below her, and off to different trees as well. There were a few twigs and fallen leaves scattered about. Some of the trees looked weird. Like a cross between a pine and some jungle looking thing. And, well…

Sakura looked up to Naruto, and his eyes told her he was waiting for an answer. She didn't know how, nor could see consciously care how, but somehow she knew that _he _knew what she had been thinking and was waiting for her to say something.

"I could have helped."

Well she wasn't lying. She could've.

Naruto leaned up against the massive trunk of the tree he had been investigating and crossed his arms, sending a calculative but also…almost patientlook her way.

"How?"

Sakura's head snapped back a tiny bit. How?

"What do you mean how? I'd…you know, help him."

The hooded teen let out a silent sigh. _'And now starts the teamwork'_, "I'll ask again, how?"

Sakura blinked and her face started turning red again, only this time out of anger. What the hell did he mean _how? _Was he implying that she was useless? She was about to tell him to go shove something up his asshole when she was interrupted by his usually growling but now…soft voice?

"You're not useless, I'll tell you that right now."

The hot-blooded genin cooled down a bit and smiled a little, ok so he wasn't calling her dead weight. _'You know, I think I had Naruto figured wrong all along. He isn't all that bad after all.'_ He raised his head a little to say something more, catching her attention.

"You're just not very _useful_."

Sakura's eyes lit up in flames and her face matched her hair in an instant, _'KILL!' _she balled her fists and shouted, "HEY-" her screeching scream came out her mouth, and went straight into her ears they damn near fell off from ringing so much. It was like she just screamed, her scream hit a wall, then it bounced back and hit her right in the face. She held the sides of her head as she rubbed her ears, "_Owwww._"

She cracked an eye open and saw that Naruto was still as calm as ever. He expected this.

"What happened just now was the result of the little fuinjutsu you saw me doing earlier. Well, a past accomplishment anyway." He waved a dismissing hand, "I'll keep things brief and give you the short, manageable version. I was looking into how to make an area effecting sound suppressing seal, the one that you're standing in _right now_-" he gestured to the glowing blue seal about four square feet in size that she was standing in the middle in, which also had spread to cover her person in the same glowing-blue kanji…how had she not noticed that, "-is the incomplete version of what I created. It has an enclosed echoing effect, and before you give yourself a headache, ill spare you the breath by telling you that sound is in a one-way track for you right now. You can hear me, but I can't hear you.

And if you try to exit or break the seal, you'll only pass out from the exhaustion. My chakra is much stronger than yours, and the small amount that I put in there out powers your reserves by several folds."

She was pissed. Royally so. But, from what she had just heard and what had just happened, Sakura wasn't going to take any chances and just listen to whatever her crazy teammate had to say. She was locked in a soundproof box that could only be talked into, not out of. Apparently, he had something to say. She got that much.

So she crossed her arms and glared with eyes that spelled retribution.

Naruto sighed. He already put her in the seal, and was therefore committed to carrying out what he had planned to do since he found out that the love sick puppy of a genin was on his team.

Cracking his neck, and calling forth all the patience in his body, the Uzumaki stared her down like a parent who was dealing with a rebellious child who thought they knew better.

'_Time to give her that reality check.'_

* * *

Sasuke was really starting to get annoyed now. Not only did he have a crazy looking mime who keeps on showing that he's more skilled than the Uchiha, though not by much in his mind, but he also had an infatuated fangirl who is too dug into the idea of him to notice that their jonin sensei was playing with them.

He had just ran into their elusive and rather eccentric sensei a few minutes ago, and barely escaped him after a taijutsu fight via Kawarimi and most of his smoke-bomb supply.

Approaching on a small clearing ahead, the Uchiha slowed down to a crawl as he heard voices, and a look of surprise faintly showed on his face as he got closer, to what looked like a blushing Sakura and a still ever I'm-here-but-I-really-don't-want-to-be Naruto standing kind of close to each other; at least it was close in Naruto terms since the guy never allowed anyone but those in his small band of rejects to get close to him, let alone touch him.

"T-thanks Naruto. Umm…I don't really know what to say." The Haruno girl clasped her hands together bashfully and sported a healthy blush on her face.

Sasuke turned his attention to the blonde who had his hands dug into his pockets as usual, "You don't have to say anything. Words won't change you as much as action will."

The Uzumaki turned around, but only enough for Sakura to exit his vision before her next words stopped him, "But they _will_ compel you, which is the best kind of action sometimes." Sasuke raised a brow at the somewhat familiar way the two were acting. Didn't Naruto like, not talk to anyone who didn't know him? And now he and the useless one in the group were talking philosophy in the middle of their genin test as if they were some intricate pair of friends still feeling each other out.

Naruto's body stopped cold as his head tilted downward, his face set into a thinking expression was effectively hidden by his hood before he looked back at her, peering into her with one exotic predatory eye showing beneath the darkness of his hood, "You're definitely not full of air, or stuck on a face. I'll give you that."

Before Sasuke could make himself known and tell the idiots on his team that they were still undergoing their test, Naruto faced his way again and nodded to him almost unnoticeably, "But enough of that, right now we have to form a plan of attack."

Jogging lightly to his side, Sakura rubbed the side of her cheek nervously, "B-but we kind of need Sasuke-kun don't we?" the cherry blossom nin peered up underneath Naruto's hood with pulse of warmth going through her body, it seemed so…_intimate_ in a way, to look at Naruto's face because he always hid it. How did Hinata deal with him? Finding herself feeling uncomfortable, Sakura opted to just settle for looking at the side of his hood where his face should be.

Naruto said nothing, and merely pointed a clawed finger right at Sasuke who happened to choose to come out of the bushes that he was hidden in at the same time.

"Oh." Was Sakura's intelligent response, and another round of warmth dusted her cheeks as her crush dusted himself off.

"We've wasted enough time, Sakura, start working on a plan." Straight to the point, and thoroughly annoyed. Yep, Sasuke was back.

The pink-haired kunoichi let out a small sigh as she looked over to the hooded-teen in her squad who had reverted back to his usual quiet self. Which meant that all he replied to the 'I'm here now, so follow my orders' attitude of the Uchiha was a crossing of the arms and a grunt that signified that he didn't care. Though he did lock gazes with her, could it be that Naruto agreed with the plan-making being her responsibility? After they just had that seriously embarrassing heart-to-heart no less?

Well, it was more like a 'here's everything that's wrong with you and the best way I think you can fix it'-to-heart, but considering that Naruto had never even spoken to her before Sakura took most of it in with a clear head and thanked him for his advice. She'd admit to being a little emotional, if not even a bit of a temper, but Sakura also liked to think that she was mostly logical in her decision making as well; she wasn't a bitch about everything.

"O-ok, well umm…I know you're pretty good at taijutsu and ninjutsu Sasuke-kun…" she started off with a bit of a bashful streak, before her emerald orbs met azure and ice that made her gain a bit of confidence as her posture straightened up, "And I know that Naruto is good with taijutsu, tracking, and fuinjutsu. What ninja tools do you two have?" she asked after a moment of pause while looking between the two males.

Sasuke blinked a little, and shot a questioning glace over to the taciturn red-tipped blonde. Taijutsu he knew first hand that Naruto was proficient in, though he hated to admit it, but tracking and fuinjutsu? Neither of those fit the feral blonde's description…"I have some ninja wire, a few smoke bombs left and a Fuma-shuriken."

Naruto's expression gave away nothing as usual while he debated on what tools he should name off his arsenal, "I have ninja wire, a few specialty seals, a dozen shuriken, and smoke-bombs." Eh, why not make things interesting and just use a few.

Sakura nodded and fished out some explosive tags, "I think we can work something out with what we have."

"Actually, I'd like to make a suggestion…" Naruto started, "But it involves _you_ getting angry." He nodded towards Sakura, who sent him a look of confusion in return.

"How would you like to be useful?"

**~An hour later~**

Taking another five-minute breather to read his book, Kakashi sighed as he leaned up against a tree he had fancied and felt a bit disappointed. He thought that his little students would have tried their hand at teamwork by now, but he supposed that considering he had an avenger, a fangirl, and an enigma for a team, he really wasn't that surprise that they hadn't figured out the point of his test yet.

So here he was, all be his lonesome, just reading the masterpiece that was always kept on his person and flipping the pages without skipping a beat.

"Mmm, Miya-chan sure does love to be spoiled." An 'old-man' giggle erupted from the masked-jonin's mouth as his eye twinkled while turning another page, "My, my, what a _naughty_ little thing you are Miya-chan Fufufu…"

His concentration on the work on the work of art in his hands was broken as a kunai sailed towards his head. Kakashi tilted his head and gravity defying grey-hair to the side and gazed at the ninja tool imbedded in the tree trunk lazily, and sighed as he put it away. Paying to mind to the explosive tag that had turned out to be a dud, the smoke coming off of it instead of it sizzling making the attempt on his life a little funny if he were being honest with himself.

Glancing up as he took his time getting to his feet, the lazy-eyed jonin shook his head slightly at the sight of a lone Sakura Haruno who looked posed for battle.

"You know, I hoped you three would've learned by now that none of you can take these bells on your own." Kakashi stretched half-heartedly and did a quick sweep of the area to see if his cute little students were up to something, and sighed when he saw that there was no one around except the blossom genin who had yet to engage him. "Guess I'll have to try a little harder."

Darting out to meet Sakura head-on, he wasn't all that surprised when she turned on her heels and ran after throwing down another explosive tag. This one wasn't a dud however, and Kakashi jumped to the side to avoid it and the resulting debris, resuming his chase at a fixed pace so that his student would get a feel for being on the run.

The lazy jonin sighed and mused out loud, "When will they learn?"

Just as the words rolled out of his mouth, his ears picked up the sound of footsteps and turned to see a charging Sasuke preparing for a powerful kick.

Years of experience guiding him, Kakashi turned and caught the Uchiha by the ankle and the back of his knee, Sasuke having gone for a flying kick, and twisted him in mid-air before using the momentum Sasuke had built up to throw him into a nearby tree.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, I thought you all would have learned by now." Kakashi commented, shaking his head. That was weird, was it him, or was he projecting his voice more than normal? The jonin turned back to where Sasuke had appeared from, hearing shuffling in the bushes, and saw Sakura stand up to where the upper-half of his body was visible. _'Well there's two…now where's the _other_ one?'_ he asked himself, and got his answer when a figure in all black dropped down in a crouch around fifteen yards to his front, a kunai with a different looking tag tied to it hit the ground just in front of Naruto at the same time.

Kakashi raised a brow at the action, but couldn't do much else as he whipped his head and hand around to catch another sailing kunai, curtesy of Sakura, making him miss the other kunai with an explosive tag landed a few feet away from the first one's position.

The jonin sweat-dropped after catching Sakura's kunai, _'Are they seriously just going to keep throwing these in hopes of distracting me or something?'_

The moment Kakashi finished that thought, a the deafening sound of an explosive tag going off right in his ear made him feel as though his skull was splitting in half before darkness consumed him.

Sakura and Sasuke both launched themselves back with a scream as well, leaving only Naruto with his thoughts and ever present partner within him for company.

"And _that_ is where the 'you getting angry' comes in."

* * *

**Aaaalrighty then, that's a wrap. I know, i know...progression is really slow. Bear with me or don't, i kinda stopped caring. This is my fic, and i will write it as i see fit, albeit i will incorporate advice and what not from reviews into it because that's what good writers do. I apologize if the pace bothers you, and if you must leave this story because of that, I'm sorry to see you go.**

**Anyways, Review, and pm me if you want/need to and i'll get back to you as soon as humanly possible.**

**Happy reading my friends :)**


End file.
